3:Dragonball Z2: The Five Saga
by Ryan the author
Summary: After Pilaf was destroyed and everyone was settled after Rya's death, everyone was taking a break, but unknown to them a new threat is taking shape, out for revenge, and the only way to win is to trust a new ally. Will the Z fighters survive this threat?
1. Dragonball Z2 Episode 32: Attack of the

Dragonball Z2 Episode 32: Attack of the Machines.

Narrator: Previously on Dragonball Z2, Lord Pilaf loaded up an attack he hoped would get the best of Vegeta, but Vegeta knew all too well that the battle was going to be his, he gave Pilaf a chance but none was taken.

Pilaf: (Forming the beam still) I don't care how strong you are you will not live!

Vegeta: (Still in Super Sayian) you shouldn't try it Pilaf it's not worth it!

Pilaf: I am Lord Pilaf I can do what I want! (Still gathering energy)

Vegeta: you know as well as anyone that, that attack will fail to stop me.

Pilaf: I have to at least try! (Pulling together more energy)

Vegeta: Mind: if he keeps this up he will give out from using way too much energy…

Pilaf: you're dead! Boom! Soon to be dead!

Vegeta: don't make me blow you away Pilaf! (Forms a beam of his own) because I'm not afraid to do so!

Pilaf: be quiet! No one gave you permission to speak! (Almost finished with the beam)

Vegeta: Pilaf if you use too much energy you will kill yourself!

Pilaf: as long as it destroys you I have no problem with it!

Vegeta: have it your way! I'm going to have to end you then. (His beam is shown forming)

Narrator: and as both of them continued to gather energy for a blast Piccolo ran into some trouble of his own…

Piccolo: huh?

Clive: (Comes walking out of the cave) who's that? What's he doing here? Does he want me to steal energy too? Man business sure is booming now.

Piccolo: you! (Points toward Clive)

Shu: huh?

Mai: what?

Clive: me what?

Piccolo: I've seen you in my dreams!

Clive: what? But we've never met before.

Piccolo: exactly, those were no ordinary dreams! They were more like some form of premonitions!

Clive: really?

Piccolo: and you weren't so nice in them either!

Narrator: Clive then came out…

Piccolo: who are you?

Clive: why my name is Clive…

Piccolo: no… who are you, really?

Clive: …

Shu: I have no idea what's going on around here…

Mai: me neither…

Piccolo: who are you?

Clive: you really want to know?

Both Mai and Shu: huh?

Clive: I'm not going to tell you, because I'm not going to let you leave this island alive…

Shu: Clive!

Mai: why are you acting like that?

Clive shut up! All 3 of you were just patsy's!

Narrator: it was at that moment that Clive switched from a nice gentlemen to an evil robotic machine, Piccolo and he fought one another and in the end Piccolo was victorius.

(Piccolo)

Piccolo: Mind: I think Clive was only one of the things that we may face… I don't like the sound of that… (He flies on)

Narrator: meanwhile Pilaf blasted his final attack and so did Vegeta… the powers clashed and in the end the result was as predicted…

Pilaf: it's my fault! (As the energy beam is taking him in) it's all my fault! If I had just paid him the 500,000 I would be ruling the world! It's all my fault!

(The beam completely entraps Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Even while being disintegrated) it's my… fault! It's my fault! It's my fault! (Disintegrates in the beam)

Vegeta: (Stands on the back side of the beam looking away)

(The beam then finishes its explosion and disappears)

Vegeta: (Sighs) he's the only one I feel sorry for destroying… (Turns around and sees the crater he made) hmm… pretty big… hope no one will notice…

Narrator: all seemed peaceful once again… but in the sea where Clive was thought to be destroyed he reassembled all of his pieces…

Clive: (Is shown coming out of the water reassembling all of his pieces) (His face goes back on and it glows red for a second then goes back to normal)

(He flies out of the water and lands on the island)

Clive: (Opens up a wrist communicator) phase one of operation complete master…

(There are radio signals that only Clive understands)

Clive: yes… I managed to collect the energy to send back to analyze, and now Pilaf is dead.

(Radio Signals)

Clive: you're welcome my master… the DNA analysis will be complete and you will no what you are up against… yes I understand….

(Radio Signals)

Clive: should I send in the bots?

(Radio signals)

Clive: next week? That sounds perfect master… I'll do that right away.

(Radio Signal)

Clive: yes, my lord… (Shuts the communicator) (His eyes glow red once again)

Narrator: who is this Clive machine? And who was he talking to? Hopefully those answers and more in this exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

(Dawn comes down amongst the sky as the sun is beginning to rise to start another week)

(Birds start to fly across the country sky chirping away)

(Then from out of the pink sky a ship comes stumbling in moving at a fast rate, rocking around)

(The animals run away as the ship gets closer to the ground)

(The ship crashes on the ground making a slight crater, the ship is at least the same size as the Capsule Corp. Ship, and it has spikes sticking out of its sides)

(The door to the ship opens up and you can see a hand, it's a human like hand and it balances it self out and jumps away from the entrance onto the ground)

(The being is shown but you can not see him clearly, there is a shadow over casted on him, to where you can not see him, but he does look somewhat familiar)

Being: (Says to himself) Goku… (In a low voice)

(Kami House)

Kirllian: (Is shown with Yamcha and Tien as they continue rebuilding the Kami House)

18 and Marion: (Watch)

(The house is nearing completion)

Yamcha: there we go… and I was beginning to think we weren't going to get this far…

Tien: but as long as you have us, you can fix just about anything.

Choutzou: (Lands on the ground) Tien!

Tien: Choutzou! (Goes up to him and they hug)

Choutzou: I heard about everything that happened! With you guys and Rya and how Goku beat him!

Tien: yep! It's a good thing you weren't there buddy, it would have been far too much.

Choutzou: yes… I understand!

Tien: but it sure is good to see you again. (They smile at each other and hug again)

Yamcha: hey, Choutzou.

Kirllian: how you doin?

Choutzou: fine, just fine.

(Oolong and Puar are shown watching them rebuild Kami house as well)

Roshi: (Lies on his Lazy boy stretch chair and is fast asleep with a magazine on his face)

Kirllian: maybe you can lend us a hand here, Choutzou. Unlike some people… (Eyeballs 18 and Marion)

18: whatever…

Marion: I can't work in a dress…

Kirllian: right…

Yamcha: oh don't worry; we men can handle it…

(Everyone starts laughing except Marion and 18)

Marion: I don't get it…

18: there are some things best left untold…

Marion: right on that…

(Piccolo in a forest mediating like usual)

Piccolo: (Opens one eyed because he believes he hears something) Mind: I wonder if this is a dream…

(He can hear things moving around in the trees and the bushes)

Piccolo: huh?

(Something comes out from behind a bush)

Piccolo: what? (He sees it's just a deer) (Sighs with relief) whoa… (Looks at the deer)

(Then all of the sudden a beam comes from no where and blasts the area the deer was in destroying it, now with smoke all over)

Piccolo: what? Huh? (Turns around and sees a green Cell like machine, that reveals it's innards more then Cell did in his first form) what the?

(2 more of the machines come from behind trees and stand next to the first one)

Bot # 1: annualizing… (Shown from his eyes getting Piccolo's data) this is one called Piccolo.

Bot # 2: destroy organic unit! (Points it's rocket hand at Piccolo)

Bot # 3: destroy!

Piccolo: whatever you guys are, you've pick the wrong Nemekian to mess with. (Flies for ward and kicks Bot # 1's head off)

The Other two bots: resistance… resistance…

Piccolo: arrggg… (Shoots a beam at one blowing it up)

Bot # 3: (Shoots a beam at Piccolo and hits him a little)

Piccolo: whoa! That was like an acid shot!

Bot # 3: destroy organic life form! (Starts shooting an array of beams)

Piccolo: (Tries his best to dodge most of the beams) what the hell is this?

Bot # 3: attacks useless… engaging in hyper beam mode…

Piccolo: hyper beam?

Bot # 3: HYPER BEAM! (Shoot out a rather large beam)

Piccolo: whoa! The power of that beam is amazing!

(The Hyper Beam is about to hit Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Manages to fly out of the way) (He falls onto the ground)

Bot # 3: (Puts his rocket hand down) life form… status: alive. New mission parameter, search and de-

Piccolo: (Sticks his hand right through the machine)

Bot # 3: system crashed… shutting down… (Blows up)

Piccolo: what were those things? (He looks and sees the extent of the damage caused by the Hyper Beam, there isn't much of a forest left) how could they have done this.

Voices: -life form detected…

Piccolo: (Turns around and sees at least 20 more) more… I guess their just getting started. (Smiles) I'll have a little target practice…

(Kami House)

Krillian: (Looking up at Tien, and still working on the house) hey, Tien, what happened to you helping us?

Tien: I just felt something you guys…

Yamcha: like what?

Tien: I don't know… I really don't like it…

18: huh? (Looking toward the sea)

Marion: mom… what is he talking about?

(The Sea)

(5 of the machines heads are shown popping out of the water, and then they jump into the air and land on Kami island)

Tien: whoa! What are those?

Kirllian: (Gets up)

Yamcha: (Gets up as well) that's what I was going to ask!

Bot # 1: analyzing complete mission objective… destroy! (Starts shooting bullets out at them)

Kirllian: whoa!

(Everyone on the island starts running around dodging and outrunning the bullets as all of the bots shoot at them)

(The bots suddenly stop shooting)

Bots: -reload

-restock

-targets still living.

Kirllian: what the heck are these guys?

Yamcha: let's not wait and find out… (Goes into fighting stance)

Tien: I'm ready! (Does the same)

Choutzou: what is going on?

(18 joins in)

Kirllian: I don't know about me doing this… (Goes into fighting stance)

Marion: huh?

Bot # 2: resistance!

(Everyone jumps forward and starts fighting with the robots)

Tien: their fast!

Yamcha: not fast enough! (He punches one knocking part of its pieces off)

18: (Forms a beam) ha! (Shoots it out and destroys Bot # 5)

Bot # 3: (Goes for Choutzou)

Choutzou: (Shrieks

Bot # 3: (Closes in)

Choutzou: (Put his finger out and blasts the Bot and it falls apart) hey, they aren't as tough as I thought….

Tien: everyone blast them and that should retire them!

Kirllian: (Shoots a beam at one and destroys it)

(They then blow up the last one)

Krillian: okay, I'm confused… what exactly were those?

Yamcha: I have no idea!

18: it's not over yet! (Points in the sky)

Kirllian: oh my…

Tien: wow!

Marion: (Shrieks) (Hides behind 18)

(Everyone looks into the sky and notices the bots)

(100's of the bots are shown flying across the sky as if they were searching for something)

Oolong: there everywhere!

Puar: they sure are!

Tien: what does this mean?

Yamcha: let's not ask questions we should blast them now!

Tien: right.

(Oub's village)

Oub: (In his home) (He hears someone scream) huh? (He runs outside) what's going on?

Village person: Oub! Thank goodness you're here!

Oub: what's going on? (Notices a body on the ground) (Shrieks) what happened to him?

Village Person # 2: we were out gathering the water supply and some weird beasts attacked us!

Oub: weird beasts?

(Just then there is an explosion close by)

Oub: whoa…

(A vast number of the bots are shown in the villages throwing people around and blasting at things)

Oub: (Flies over to them) stop this now! (Powering up)

(The Bots stop and look at Oub and analyze him)

Bot # 1: Oub! Organic, Oub!

Bot # 2: target acquired!

Bot # 6: destroy!

Oub: what?

(All the bots begin shooting beams at Oub)

Oub: whoa! (Dodges as fast as he can all the beams as they get to him)

Bots: (Keep shooting more beams)

Oub: Mind: what are these things?

Bots: (Shooting blasts)

Oub: ahhhh! (Blows all of their beams back at them destroying the most of them)

(The remaining bots continue to shoot at Oub)

Oub: (Counters with his own beam)

(He hits the remaining bots and destroys them)

Oub: (Lands on the ground) (He then goes up to a machine on the ground) what are these things? (He looks at it)

Village Person: (Comes over) (Looks in the sky) (Points) Oub! Look up there!

Village Person # 2: is it the end of the world?

Oub: huh? (Looks up) (He too sees the bots as they move across the sky) by the Kai's…

(Again 100's if not thousands of the bots move across the sky)

(Goku's house)

(Gohan, Videl, and Pan came over + Goten)

Goku: thanks you guys! You don't know how much this means to me! (Taking a Orange suit like he used to wear our of a box)

Gohan: anything for your birthday dad.

Goku: I haven't warn the old colors in years it seems.

Chi-Chi: we thought it would bring back some happy memories to you.

Goku: they sure do! Thanks you guys!

Videl: don't mention.

Pan: yeah it was the least we could do grandpa.

Goku: I hope I can fit in it…

(Everyone laughs)

Goten: (Looks out the window) umm… guys…

Gohan: yeah Goten?

Goten: please tell me you can see this too…

Gohan: what do you mean?

Goku: …

(Everyone goes up to the window)

Goku: what in the world are those?

Chi-Chi: they look like robots…

Goku: they kind of look like Cell in his first form…

(The machines from the window are shown as they cross the sky and not only are they moving across the sky a ship flies with them)

Goku: whoa!

Chi-Chi: oh my word…

Goten: what are those?

Pan: their scaring me?

Videl: is it an invasion?

Goku: my… there heading towards the battlefield we fought Rya on near that city…

Gohan: how can you tell?

Goku: I can just tell by the way there flying…

Goten: we have to check this out! This is intriguing.

Goku: yeah. Chi-Chi, you and Videl stay back here, Pan you can come if you want.

Videl: I guess she can, I can't stop her.

Goku: alright, let's go.

(They walk out of the house)

(West City)

(Bulma, Bra, and Vegeta are shown walking in the city, Vegeta is holding gifts and store bought bags in his hands)

Bulma: don't drop those Vegeta; what we got Goku is really fragile!

Vegeta: darrg… yeah, yeah, yeah…

Bra: hey mom, you think we could stop and get some clothes too, before we go over to Mr. Goku's?

Bulma: sure Bra.

Vegeta: no more money! We spend it left and right in this family! We must stop this and learn to conserve!

Bulma: sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…

Vegeta: what's that supposed to mean?

(Just then they hear someone shout something)

Person: what in the holy heaven is that?

Bulma, Bra, and Vegeta: huh? (Look into the sky)

(The machines and the ship are shown going by)

Vegeta: what the hell…

People: look at that!

Another group: there all over the sky…

Group # 3: wicked! Cool!

(Just then some of the bots stop in midair and then release large beams down at West City)

Vegeta: shit! (Grabs Bra and Bulma and jumps out of the way off the bridge road they were walking on)

(The beams come down and hit and destroy cars and kill people)

(Screams are heard)

(Buildings are hit with the beams and they start to collapse)

Trunks: (Comes in from out of the sky and lands next to Bulma and Vegeta, and Bra)

Trunks: mom, dad! Sis!

Vegeta: (Looks up) what the hell are those things?

(There are rumblings in the city as the beams hit and hen started to stop and move along flying to their destination)

Trunks: I don't know, I noticed them back at Capsule Corp. during a meeting… I sneaked out... Sorry mom… stocks will go back a bit.

Bulma: as much as that makes me mad, I still can see that something bigger is happening…

Vegeta: what did you find out boy?

Trunks: they are some kind of machines, or robots, I mean they've been all over the news… I even fought one, and destroyed it easily, whatever they are they are not that strong…

Vegeta: then let's destroy them. (Prepares to fly away)

Trunks: (Also prepares) will meet you two at home, get back safely okay.

Bulma: you're just going to leave us?

(Both Trunks and Vegeta do not respond, they both fly off into the air following the bots as they move to their location)

Bulma: always with you Sayians!

Bra: why don't they ever ask me to come along?

Bulma: no Super Sayian Bra. (Begins walking away)

Bra: ah, man… (Follows Bulma)

(Mr. Satan's gym)

Mr. Satan: (Looking out the window at the bots moving across the sky) yikes!

(Later)

Mr. Satan: (On the phone) it's the end of the world! You think it is too? Hon, why don't you come over and keep me some company? I know we are divorced but we need to be together in our hour of need. What? Yes I did beat Cell! But there's too many of them! I can't… this is a job for Goku! But hon- (There is a hang up) I can never get through to that woman… (Looks out the window again) whatever those things are they picked the wrong planet to invade…

(Kami's Lookout) Note: I know Dende is the guardian, but it's still called Kami's Lookout)

Mr. Popo: oh, my goodness…

Dende: this is unbelievable…

(They are much closer as they see the bots flying by the Lookout and at the height they are at its much closer then from Earth's view)

Mr. Popo: what are they Dende?

Dende: I don't know Popo… I just don't know…

(Koren's tower)

(Koren and Yajirobe see)

Yajirobe: those things are creeping me out!

Koren: (Sweat drop) there is something in that ship…

Yajirobe: of course there is! What else do you think it to be?

Koren: Mind: I have a feeling this isn't the first wave… (The Machines finally go past and are no longer seeable) whoa! It was like an hour that it took them to get all the way past…

Yajirobe: hey, who's that? (Pointing at the area of the sky the bots were flying by at)

Koren: huh? (Sees the human like thing from the beginning of the episode)

(You still can't see who it is)

Koren: that person look's oddly familiar…

(The Person flies by falling where the bots were going)

(Goku and the others are shown landing at the battle location against Rya)

(They are standing on a cliff)

Goku: those things will be here any second.

Gohan: maybe it's just a festival…

Piccolo: not from what I've seen… (Lands on the ground next to everyone)

Goku: Piccolo, nice to see you.

Piccolo: you too.

Goten: what do you know?

Piccolo: I fought them and they are definitely predatory…

Oub: you're right about that… (Lands down)

Goten: hey Oub!

Oub: hey, Goten!

Pan: what did they do Oub?

Oub: they weren't strong enough to beat me, but they did kill some innocents…

Trunks: they sure did… (Lands on the ground)

Vegeta: (Lands as well)

Goku: boy am I glad to see everyone still intact…

Vegeta: it'll take a lot more then weak machines to take us down.

Trunks: right about that.

(Kirllian, 18, Yamcha, and Tien land)

Kirllian: hey everybody!

18: …

Yamcha: hi guys!

Tien: …

Goku: Alright, so obviously we aren't going crazy and we all see the same thing which led us to this wasteland of a battlefield. Does anyone have any idea on what to make of this?

Yamcha: no idea…

Oub: I have no clue…

Piccolo: sorry…

Vegeta: no damn idea.

Trunks: I don't even think Einstein could figure it out…

(Just then everyone hears a swarm)

Goku: everyone duck down!

(Everyone ducks down)

(The ship in the sky flies by them and the bots are shown, the 100's of them as they escort it to its landing location)

(The ship lands on the ground)

(The Bots also land on the ground)

Goku: if you guys say those things are easy to beat then were going in!

Kirllian: are you crazy?

Goku: I'm far past crazy… (Jumps down into the wasteland and begins to fight)

Vegeta: let's get moving!

(Everyone jumps into battle and Kirllian stands there)

Kirllian: (Sighs) I guess if you can't beat them… well… then die I guess… (Jumps into the fight)

(Battle)

Goku: (Is shown smashing a bot to pieces)

Gohan: (Blasts one)

(Some of the bots attack back and shoot their own beams)

Bots: destroy! Destroy! Mission Objective Goku!

(All of the Z fighters are shown battling the bots and destroying them)

Piccolo: there sure are a lot of these things!

Pan: (Is shown throwing one across the land) (Shoots a beam and kills another one)

(Goten and Trunks are shown sharing blasts and blowing Bots up, the same with Oub)

Vegeta: this is way too easy… (Smashes one to bits)

(Just then everyone stops in their tracks after most of the Bots are destroyed and the ship door opens)

Goku: (Looks in awe at the sight)

(And standing at the entrance is Clive)

Clive…

Piccolo: huh? But I destroyed him!

Tien: you know him Piccolo?

Piccolo: not really but he was the focus of some of my dreams about Rya…

Goku: dreams? Rya?

Clive: (Comes walking out)

(The Living bots are bowing to Clive)

Clive: hmm… (Points his hands at the bots and blows them up) useless…

Goku: how can you destroy your own creation?

Clive: I have no use for them…

Piccolo: he's not strong Goku… I can kill you just as easy as before Clive, don't try anything.

Clive: that's where you're wrong…

Piccolo: huh?

Clive: (Starts powering up a bit, and then all of the sudden his brown color starts changing to a module green color and he grows much, much taller and his arms stick out and his eyed turn into motion tracker eyes) (He now looks just like a machine, with extreme power)

Piccolo: his power level has increased substantially…

Goku: whoa…

Clive: (Runs forward and punches at Goku knocking him back)

Piccolo: ah! Goku! (Is punched In the stomach and knocked the wind out of)

Goku: (Flies forward and punches Clive)

Clive: (Nothing happens) Clive 12B45 does not die…

Goku: holy-

Clive: (Picks Goku up and tosses him)

(Everyone else tries to stop Clive but he knocks them out of the way)

Vegeta: ha! (Shoots a beam at Clive)

Clive: (Is hit, but nothing happens)

Vegeta: no way!

Goku: (Comes back) alright then, I guess I go Super! (Goes into Super Sayian)

Vegeta: (Also transforms, as well as Trunks and the others into Normal Super Sayians)

Clive: (Runs toward Goku)

Goku: (Tries to punch and kick Clive)

Clive: (Moves so fast towards Goku and knocks him in the jaw)

Goku: (Falls back) he's strong! Definitely stronger then anyone since Rya!

Clive: (Prepares another attack) this next attack will finish you! (Forms a beam)

Vegeta: no! We won't let that happen!

Clive: die!

(Just then the noise of a speedy entrance is heard and a quick noise is heard and Clive's head is taken clean off revealing electricity coming out of it)

Clive's head: does not compute… does not compute… does not- (His head is stepped on by someone's foot)

(Just then Goku looks up and sees the stranger, and everyone else's eyes start bugging out)

Goku: what the-?

Man: hello, Goku… (He is revealed to look just like Rya in his evolution form, looking exactly like him)

(Everyone looks puzzled)

Narrator: oh my dear lord! Is it true that this person standing right before Goku and the rest of the Z fighters is Rya? Has he come back to life? Or is this some kind of mind trick? And what were those bots? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: on the next Z2 Goku and the others look puzzled at the sight before them and do not know what to make of this new development, is this man truly Rya? Or is he something else? Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 33: Prelude to Horror.


	2. Dragonball Z2 Episode 33: Prelude to Hor

Dragonball Z2 Episode 33: Prelude to Horror.

Narrator: on the last important episode of Dragonball Z2 some weird robotic like creatures were looking as if they were invading the Earth, they were covering the skies like Locusts migrating to a certain location, and behind this all a mysterious man followed the bots.

Yajirobe: hey, who's that? (Pointing at the area of the sky the bots were flying by at)

Koren: huh? (Sees the human like thing from the beginning of the episode)

(You still can't see who it is)

Koren: that person look's oddly familiar…

(The Person flies by falling where the bots were going)

Narrator: later on the Z-Fighters were watching as a spaceship landed with the machines guarding it, and it was at that last moment Goku decided to attack right away because to his understanding the machines were not that strong. So they went in and destroyed most of the machines until Clive the robot Piccolo fought came out of the ship and underwent a transformation that no one saw coming, he proved to be phenomenal over even Goku and just when things seemed impossible, it happened…

Clive: die!

(Just then the noise of a speedy entrance is heard and a quick noise is heard and Clive's head is taken clean off revealing electricity coming out of it)

Clive's head: does not compute… does not compute… does not- (His head is stepped on by someone's foot)

(Just then Goku looks up and sees the stranger, and everyone else's eyes start bugging out)

Goku: what the-?

Man: hello, Goku… (He is revealed to look just like Rya in his evolution form, looking exactly like him)

(Everyone looks puzzled)

Narrator: who is this mysterious stranger? And is he really Rya reborn? Or something else? Stay tuned.

(Battleground)

Goku: (From the ground looking up toward the man who looks like Rya) no way…

(Episode 25)

Rya: (Stops and sees the shot coming right at him) oh, damn… (Is hit right through the chest with the shot and all of it goes clean through Rya all the way through a cliff) (There is now a big hole in Rya) (Gagging)

Goku: (Puts his finger down) the job is finished.

Rya: (Falls to the ground)

(Back to episode 33)

Goku: there's no way… it's impossible…

Vegeta: (Shaking his head in denial)

Pan: (Looks frightened)

Trunks: you aren't touching anyone!

Vegeta: we killed you once will kill you again!

Piccolo: wait… guys there's something different about him… his energy signal isn't the same as Rya's…

Man: hmm…

(Some bots from the other side of the ship come flying over)

Man: (Turns around and blasts one blowing it up, then he turns and shoots another, and then another, blowing the remaining ones up and then he turns around and looks at Goku and the others) good… they weren't strong enough to kill you.

Goku: (Gets up) who are you? Are you the one who brought those machines here?

Man: no…

Goku: then who are you and why do you look just like Rya!

Man: you should know, Rya already told you…

Goku: what are you talking about?

Man: he told you that all drones who were apart of the Rya clan look exactly the same as one another, accept with acquired traits, did he not?

Goku: yes… yes… he did…

Man: then who am I?

Goku: (Eyed widened) you're another Rya!

Man: let me introduce myself, my name is Rya # 56 Code Verish 610, I as you may know come from the planet Dronus…

(There is a shock sequence between everyone)

Vegeta: no way…

Goten: how bizarre…

Gohan: my word…

Goku: have you come seeking revenge on the death of Rya?

Rya: no…

Piccolo: huh?

Rya: I am here to try and prevent that…

(There is another shock sequence)

Rya: I have come to warn you about an impending threat… these dronebots, I'm afraid were only phase one of the operation…

Pan: what do you mean?

Rya: I am going to say this, and this right out of the blue, in the next 3 years this world may no longer exist and the population will be nowhere.

Trunks: how?

Rya: in 3 years this planet will be attacked by Dronus's most elite and most powerful drone team, the Ultimate 5. And Goku remember what Rya # 1 told you?

Goku: umm…

(Episode 13)

Goku: so, you guys either send one guy to a planet or whole teams?

Rya # 1: yes that is correct, and the most dangerous of those teams are the insidious 6, they go back many years and are still around today they have harvested much resources through these thousand year periods. And you know what?

Goku: what?

Rya # 1: I am apart of the insidious 6.

Goku: (Gaps) what? Then why didn't you bring your team?

Rya # 1: you should consider yourself lucky Kakorot. We have previously thought that there no strong beings with on this world, I learned we were dead wrong. We had originally thought that there were only humans here and they could be eaten and killed instantly, we had no idea we would run into you or your little Z fighter's brigade until I reached the tournament. So in the end the leader sent one us down thinking nothing was to be worried about on this planet.

(Back to episode 33)

Rya: yes… the Ultimate 5 was originally the Insidious 6 Goku… they had to change their name because of the death of their leader, and the one that you killed. Rya # 1 Code Verish 666. (Looks at the body of Clive) and they sent these machines down to test your powers and to know everything about you before they came here… they didn't want any surprises with their mind reading so they decided to send this Clive 12B45, and his Bot brigade to collect DNA samples and that included energy…

Vegeta: that's what Lord Pilaf did; I found out that he stole energy from Pan…

Gohan: what?

Vegeta: the day we had the burger BBQ, was the day that I fought Emperor Pilaf who had received an energy boost somehow because of something…

Piccolo: it was because of that Clive robot, he stole her energy…

Gohan: is that why she was suddenly sick?

Piccolo: most likely…

Pan: yeah… and after Vegeta beat Pilaf I was suddenly better…

Rya: exactly… you see the Clive unit took the energy and sent the Empire back the data, and they were able to manipulate the energy and turn it into a liquid substance, thus after they did that, they were able to analyze and read Pan's information, and with that they were able to get to Goku the one they are after the most, and once they got that info any of Goku's other connections would also be found out through linking of the power, all they had to do was look at your face and they knew all about you, as Rya # 1 demonstrated to you many times in the fight, and when they saw Pan, they saw everyone else as well.

Goku: where do you tie in with all this? Why are you telling us this?

Vegeta: the picture we were given of the Drones is that they are an evil race!

Rya: I am not like the Empire…

Vegeta: there you go saying Empire again… what do you mean?

Rya: planet Dronus is split into two factions, one being the empire, the other being the resistance; I am a member of the resistance. I worked undercover and acted as an Empire spawn to find out exactly what they were doing and try to sabotage their operations when it came down to food harvesting.

Piccolo: why would you be against the food harvesting if it's the way of life.

Rya: just like you guys think its wrong, members of the resistance share the same beliefs that you do Goku, we believe there are other ways to get food and that it doesn't have to involve killing entire planet's races. We think all things deserve life… unlike these pieces of trash! (Kicks the robotic body of Clive across the landscape)

Vegeta: how do we know you're not one of the Empire? How do we know you're not just trying tot trick us? How do we know you won't just gobble us up the next chance you get? Huh? What Drone!

Rya: I would never do that Vegeta. We of the resistance have indeed found another way to eat.

Goku: Vegeta, I think he's telling the truth his voice sounds very serious…

Vegeta: psh… way too trusting…

Rya: you can believe what you want but that won't save your planet if you don't.

Vegeta: why don't you tell us about this then? Why would our planet be gone in 3 years? And why 3 years?

Rya: the Ultimate 5 will be here in 3 years to kill all life form, their main objective: kill Goku and all he's in contact with for the death of Rya # 1 Code Verish 666, Number 2 kill Rya # 56 Code Verish 610 for being apart of the resistance, and number 3 erase the planet Earth clean from existence and pretend that no Drone has ever died by a Earthlings hands. That is their mission.

Yamcha: and you only came by yourself?

Rya: I would have come with more… but the day me and my friends operation to try and sabotage a Harvesting and not too long after Rya # 1's death, we were snitched out by a traitor and when we hears about it the 6 of us made our way to the docking bay but while we were going many of us were being captured by the Global police and Drone military, only me and my long time friend Char # 23 Verish 111 made it close to the ship to come here to warn you all about a soon to happen attack, just then Corpolius the Empire Master himself was there awaiting for us, with part of the Ultimate 5 waiting for us as well. It was at that moment Char # 23 made a rash decision and knocked me into the space pod and he closed the door as quick as possible and I was sent down here. I do not know of his fate… but he is most likely no longer living.

Tien: that's terrible…

Rya: me and my whole team of resistance fighters would have come down here and protected you guys from the Ultimate 5, but now that they are gone, the only choice I have now is to ask you all to train and become stronger before these next 3 years.

Goku: in 3 years… today? The day I celebrate my birthday…?

Rya: yes… this day March 18th at precisely 11:00AM.

Kirllian: why so long?

Rya: they have to make preparations, and the Ultimate 5 has other assignments to complete as well and there is too much going on, back at home for them to come now, so the estimated time they will be finished and able to locate this planet will be in 3 years.

Oub: so you're saying we have to train for 3 years?

Yamcha: talk about Desha-Vu… we had to train 3 years to face up against the Anroids…

Goku: 3 years? We may die in 3 years….?

Rya: exactly…

Yamcha: I don't know about you guys, but Androids were all said and done, but 5 drones? Do we even stand a chance? I mean it was that difficult to stop just one drone, but 5? Is it even possible?

Rya: that's why you all must train.

Goku: I knew this day would come…

Vegeta: what do you mean Kakorot?

Goku: Rya told me that if he died it would not be a good thing… I should have listened to him more clearly.

Gohan: dad things would be just as bad if you had let him go. Hell I'm pretty confident he would have been back the next day with hi team and maybe even more…

Goku: I just know that I am responsible for all this…

Goten: listen dad we will fight by your side no matter what. No drones are going to be able to stop us all together if we just train.

Goku: Rya… would you be staying?

Rya: yes… I have to, to do some training of my own… I can never go back to Dronus now that I have been found out.

Vegeta: so you think you can just waltz right in and make yourself at home? Well you've got another thing coming!

Goku: hey Vegeta! I can tell by his features that he is good. I mean he helped us fight these robots and he just told us of an uprising plot. I'd say he's on our side.

Vegeta: well if that's the case then, I will make sure those Drones in the next 3 years get a quick burial.

Pan: in 3 years I will be 19 years old… and Bra will be 18. We can't die that young…

Goku: Pan! No one is going to die. I promise you that, we will survive this fight, we beat Rya with 100 life, and we can beat these other guys just as the same.

Rya: don't be so sure… you can't underestimate them just because you have killed one of them… I think you can tell by my features that I have evolved, well even with this evolution I am still not strong enough to defeat 5 first form drones.

Goku: their only first form cape drones?

Rya: yes, but that won't make one difference, Rya # 1 was the only one who evolved from the group. But even so with my evolution I will not stand against all 5 alone.

Goku: what do these Drones look like?

Rya: well… it shows like this… one of them is Rya # 16…

(He is shown wearing a yellow cape and he looks just like Rya # 1 but he has earrings on and he colored his hair blue)

Rya: he might be the lowest rank on the team but that doesn't take away how deadly he is… he's extremely loyal to the cause and will kill all who oppose him or he is ordered to kill, even if it is his own Kind. The next one is Claude # 50…

(He is shown wearing a pink clothing and cape on and he has sticking up hair, kind of like a Super Sayian and he looks completely different from Rya and he has spikes on his shoes)

Rya: he may not look it because of the color of his cape but he will slice you up with his shoes spikes and he will leave you to bleed as he slowly eats your dying body, and he also rips out your voice box so you can't yell at him during his process. He's even killed children of other planets… he's truly insane… he's killed people he's not even ordered to kill as well just for the fun of it…

(Goku and the others are shown looking frightened and disgusted and some are putting their hands over their mouths)

Rya: the next one is Rike # 4 he is one of the only few drones who can stretch his nails out, outside of the Green beast transformation.

(He is shown wearing a Brown clothes and cape on and he is taller then a normal drone and has dark black long hair)

Rya: he does not talk much, but silence is golden to him when it comes down to harvesting food.

Goten: man…

Rya: the 2nd to last is Claude # 62…

(He is shown wearing a dark mix between blue, purple, and black as his cape and clothing, and he is had dark bags under his eyes and his hair style looks somewhat like Rya's)

Rya: he has a low voice, but he's very deadly in terms of his speed and he is said to have mind control powers and abilities to manipulate others… and the last and most terrible of the team… is Rya # 2…

(He wears a completely black cape and clothing, he looks just like Rya in the face but is shown hardly with any emotion)

Rya: he was Rya # 1's right hand man, he learned a lot from Rya # 1, although he didn't have much in terms a emotion he was a sure killer when it came down to work, he killed whomever he was assigned to and he took control of the team after Rya # 1's death as the leader. And they are all coming here, to exact their revenge…

Goku: I'm a Prater; it shouldn't be that hard for me to take them out…

Rya: they are not only strong Goku, but they are smart, they will not fall so easily.

Vegeta: well then I can't wait till the day they arrive because I will make sure I end a drone life!

Rya: because of the Murdockish Massacre?

Vegeta: yes because of that! They killed Sayians that day! Rya and his whole team killed Sayians that day!

Rya: you shouldn't do this for them Vegeta, you should do this for the good of the Earth.

Vegeta: I'm doing it for both!

Rya: but I can see you are more focused on the fact that the Drones killed the Murdockish clan.

Vegeta: how would you feel if a Sayian killed something of your own?

Rya: we've already had that feeling…

Goku: I just realized… I'm a lot like Rya at the Murdockish massacre. I killed one of their own for what they did…

Rya: don't keep blaming yourself Goku, the only people you should blame are the drones.

Goku: (Sighs)

Yamcha: how exactly are we supposed to train?

Rya: the way you guys have always trained… I'm sure with that, you will become strong enough to crush the Ultimate 5 once and for all.

Gohan: good then, I won't stop training until I become a Super Sayian 4!

Tien: I need to reach a higher limit as well

Yamcha: me too! I need to get into the swing of things again.

Oub: I guess I'll do the same thing.

Goten: me and Trunks will stop and nothing!

Trunks: right on that!

Pan: I want to become a Super Sayian 4 too!

Goku: it might be hard to do that Pan considering you just turned into a Super Sayian.

Pan: but I know I can reach it!

Krillian: I don't know… I'm a bit old for this…

18: try Kirllian! Do it for Marion and me!

Krillian: okay! I'll do it! Umm… what did I just say?

Choutzou: I don't know guys; I don't think I'll be able to be in the battlefield even 5 minutes…

Tien: don't worry I'll be by your side Choutzou.

Rya: if you all intend to train then I recommend that you get started as quick as possible, 3 years may seem a lot quicker then you think.

Goku: yeah I've had that feeling before…

Rya: listen… Trunks, Vegeta… could I possibly move in with you guys as Capsule Corp.?

Vegeta: not even the slightest chance! Why would I let you do that?

Rya: because I need to stay secluded away from people so they don't think I'm Rya # 1, and plus you have all the necessary training equipment at your house. I must use that gravity room and all those tools of power.

Vegeta: there is no way-

Trunks: sure you can.

Vegeta: what?

Trunks: dad, he's told us a warning the least we could do is give him some hospitality I think he deserves it.

Vegeta: arrggg… I doubt Bulma will allow that.

Trunks: will tell her it is important and that it must be done…

Vegeta: (Sighs) fine! But he sleeps and lives in the laboratory under the house! And don't you dare come upstairs and try to watch me and Bulma as we sleep!

Trunks: huh?

Rya: right.

Goku: well then, I think we should scatter then and destroy any remaining bots, and then after that go in for the day and train in the morning.

Vegeta: you guys do what you want; I'm beginning my training right now. I want to make sure I am strong enough to kill at least 3 of those drones. (Flies away)

Trunks: father… always way too eager…

Goku: that's your dad for you. Well let's get hunting guys, and Rya or Rya # 56, see you around.

Rya: you too Goku.

(Everyone lifts off into the air in search of any alive bots)

Rya: (Sighs) I have a feeling in 3 years that most of those people will be dead… I must not allow that from happening, I will die in their place if that is the case. Life in the universe is good… no one should have to suffer. No one…

Narrator: the Z-Fighters went and searched the rest of the day to go and find any remaining bots and they found very little, the ones they did find they dispatched very quickly and now a little later…

(Outside Capsule Corp.)

Bulma: no way! I am not allowing a killer to live here!

Trunks: but mom! He's not the same Rya we fought! He's different and he's good.

Bulma: I don't want an alien living in this house!

Trunks: but mom dad's an alien and I'm half one…

Bulma: oh, now your being a smart ass! I should dock your pay!

Trunks: no mom! Anything but that!

Bulma: then I forbid that Drone from living here!

Trunks: mom, he told us of our fate and that we should be ready! We have to give him fair treatment, he's an ally in this and we have to give him respect, please mom, and just let him stay until this all blows over!

Bulma: (Sighs) fine! He can stay, but he better take a shower because I don't want him stinking up the house.

Trunks: thanks mom.

Bulma: now how long is he staying?

Trunks: 3 years…

Bulma: 3 YEARS? (She shouts loudly)

(Gohan's house)

(Gohan and Pan throwing punches at one another, doing some small training)

Gohan: whoa Pan, you're fast for being only a Super Sayian…

Pan: I have my sources…

Gohan: right…

(They continue throwing fists at one another)

Videl: (Is watching) Mind: 3 years… (Looking toward Pan) Mind: I don't want to lose her… but I know it's for the best…

(Capsule Corp)

(Trunks and Goten are shown training as Super Sayian 4's)

Bra: (Comes in) guys, if you are going to fight… then I have to fight as well…

Trunks: are you sure Bra?

Goten: she should, we need all the help we can get, you should teach her to become a Super Sayian.

Trunks: yeah I think you're right… now Bra you have to be vigilante when you are on the battlefield, one mistake and its lights out.

Bra: right… I understand.

(Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Is on the Lookout) (He is meditating)

Dende: (To Mr. Popo) there's something I never understood about him… why does he meditate instead of physically training?

Popo: training your mind is just as important as training your physical stature Dende, sometimes mind beats bronze. And it's not always about brute strength on the battlefield.

Dende: who did you learn that from?

Popo: Piccolo… of course in Kami form…

Dende: yeah… I see.

Piccolo: (Has electricity going around his body as he meditates)

(Kami House)

Krillian: okay Marion, you just put your hands in a upside down wing like position and you focus energy right from your stomach, you push it up and then you say, KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out a normal blast and it moves across the water)

Roshi: excellent Krillian!

Marion: okay…

18: (Watches)

Marion: (Goes into the wing like position)

Krillian: alright now do what I told you.

Marion: right! (Starts pushing hard to gather energy)

Krillian: almost, almost, you almost have it!

Marion: (Pushing)

Krillian: just a little more…

Marion: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out a small but effective beam)

Krillian: yeah! Alright!

Marion: I did it! (Jumping up and down)

Krillian: great! Now just with some practice one day you will shoot even bigger waves!

Marion: yes! Right on!

18: (Smiles)

Roshi: I love how my old technique is used.

(Tien and Choutzou)

Tien: TRI BEAM! (Shoot one out toward Choutzou) block it Choutzou!

Choutzou: right! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Jumps into the air and hits the beam out of the way)

Tien: you did it Choutzou! You finally did it!

Choutzou: I think I'm getting the hang of this stuff!

Tien: now let's see if you can dodge my punches and kicks.

Choutzou: huh?

Tien: (Speeds up to Choutzou and starts throwing punches and kicks fast)

Choutzou: ah! Ah! I can't get up! (Trying to block them)

Tien: then we will be working on this for some time Choutzou!

(They continue on)

(Mr. Satan Gym)

Receptionist: so you want to join Mr. Satan's work out gym?

Yamcha: yes, if it's a way to help me get into shape for something, then I'd pick anything.

Receptionist: I see… well you seem like a puny shrimp to me.

Yamcha: I've had my fare share of fights sir.

Receptionist: okay, if you're so tough, why don't you take on Grabber, he's one of Mr. Satan's biggest and strongest students.

Yamcha: okay sure.

Receptionist: and if you beat him will talk about you joining. Mind: he's going to get his face rubbed in the ground.

(Battle floor)

Grabber: (A big strong muscular man) I'm going to turn you inside out!

Yamcha: oh boy…

Receptionist: let the fight… begin!

Grabber: (Starts running toward Yamcha)

Yamcha: (Stands there)

Grabber: (Running and laughing)

Yamcha: (Continues to stand there)

Grabber: (Running toward Yamcha still)

Yamcha: (Looks at his watch)

Grabber: now break in two! (About to punch Yamcha)

Yamcha: (Grabs a hold of the Grabbers hand) yeah… right…

Grabber: huh?

Yamcha: (Punches and then kicks the Grabber all the way off the floor into a wall)

Receptionist: (Eyes bug out)

(Other student's eyes bug out as well)

Yamcha: so do I get the membership?

Receptionist: (Shakes his head 'yes' in awe)

(Goku's house)

Goku: (Turns into a Prater in his old Orange clothing) let's switch to the green vest… (He uses his power and switches to the green dragon realm vest) now let's practice…

Oub: (Lands near Goku) I'll be your sparring partner Goku.

Goku: (Looks at Oub) sure, let's have a little one on one.

Oub: and let's try not to have a repeat of our Time chamber battle.

Goku: you have my word.

(Just then it starts to rain and the sky is dark)

Oub: whoa that was quick…

Goku: sure was, but don't let a little rain shut you down.

Oub: right!

Goku: let's go!

(They both fly toward each other and start exchanging punches and kicks)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is on top of a mountain somewhere far away from civilization) (He is looking into the sky) yes… yes… keep raining… yes… yes… (He then looks down as if he is looking at something)

(Everyone else is shown going into their houses, like Gohan and Pan, Krillian and Marion, etc. etc.)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Laboratory under the Corp.)

Rya: (Is shown looking out the window at the rain fall) rain… it's so beautiful…

Bulma: (Is shown working on something a little ways away from Rya) (She stops and looks at him) hmm… (Then she goes back to work)

Rya: I will make sure Vegeta lives… (While looking out the window)

Bulma: huh?

Rya: I will protect your loved ones as best as I can…

Bulma: …

Rya: you have my word Bulma…

Bulma: (Shakes her head)

Narrator: the training for the arrival of the Ultimate 5 has begun, and they have 3 years to gain progress and to protect the Earth from utter destruction, what will happen as this new saga unfolds? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Scenes: on the next Dragonball Z2, Trunks trains Bra hard to try and make her become a Super Sayian, but her lack of fighting skills takes the best of her; will she ever become a Super Sayian before the arrival of the Ultimate 5? Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 34: Bra's intense SSJ training.


	3. Dragonball Z2 Episode 34: Bra’s intense

Dragonball Z2 Episode 34: Bra's intense SSJ training.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, the mysterious man revealed himself to being none other then a Rya Drone, Rya # 56 to be exact, but he shared none of the same attributes as the evil Rya # 1 had, as a matter of a fact he wanted to help the Z-fighters and warned them of an impending threat…

Rya: I have come to warn you about an impending threat… these dronebots, I'm afraid were only phase one of the operation…

Pan: what do you mean?

Rya: I am going to say this, and this right out of the blue, in the next 3 years this world may no longer exist and the population will be nowhere.

(Skip)

Rya: yes… the Ultimate 5 was originally the Insidious 6 Goku… they had to change their name because of the death of their leader, and the one that you killed. Rya # 1 Code Verish 666. (Looks at the body of Clive) and they sent these machines down to test your powers and to know everything about you before they came here… they didn't want any surprises with their mind reading so they decided to send this Clive 12B45, and his Bot brigade to collect DNA samples and that included energy…

Pan: yeah… and after Vegeta beat Pilaf I was suddenly better…

Rya: exactly… you see the Clive unit took the energy and sent the Empire back the data, and they were able to manipulate the energy and turn it into a liquid substance, thus after they did that, they were able to analyze and read Pan's information, and with that they were able to get to Goku the one they are after the most, and once they got that info any of Goku's other connections would also be found out through linking of the power, all they had to do was look at your face and they knew all about you, as Rya # 1 demonstrated to you many times in the fight, and when they saw Pan, they saw everyone else as well.

Goku: where do you tie in with all this? Why are you telling us this?

Vegeta: the picture we were given of the Drones is that they are an evil race!

Rya: I am not like the Empire…

Vegeta: there you go saying Empire again… what do you mean?

Rya: planet Dronus is split into two factions, one being the empire, the other being the resistance; I am a member of the resistance. I worked undercover and acted as an Empire spawn to find out exactly what they were doing and try to sabotage their operations when it came down to food harvesting.

Piccolo: why would you be against the food harvesting if it's the way of life.

Rya: just like you guys think its wrong, members of the resistance share the same beliefs that you do Goku, we believe there are other ways to get food and that it doesn't have to involve killing entire planet's races. We think all things deserve life… unlike these pieces of trash! (Kicks the robotic body of Clive across the landscape)

Narrator: and after his talk the training began for in 3 years the most terrible threat would arrive and would make sure they got their 3 objectives met, will Goku and the others get strong enough to take down 5 drones? If one drone was hard enough, think of 5! Stay tuned today on Dragonball Z2!

(Capsule Corp.)

(Gravity room)

(Trunks and Bra are shown training)

Goten: (Is standing with his arms crossed watching them train)

Bra: Trunks… I just don't get this powering up process!

Trunks: what do you mean you don't understand the powering up process? You're a Sayian!

Bra: half-Sayian, just like you Trunks.

Trunks: well were more Sayian then we are human, listen if you don't learn how to control your powering up, then you will never become a Super Sayian, and if that's the case then in battle, you will be lost. And there will be nothing we can do for you.

Bra: arrggg…

Trunks: you're the one who said you wanted to fight. I mean I'm not forcing you to engage in combat with us, it's strictly up to you.

Bra: I'm fighting! And I'm going to impress everyone out there!

Trunks: alright, then you first have to impress me.

Bra: okay… (She starts concentrating and focusing herself)

Trunks: okay… okay… pull the energy right from your stomach. And you have to push it up!

Bra: (Starts sweating as she tries to push harder)

Goten: (Just watches in curiosity)

Trunks: come on! You're almost there…

Bra: (Starts sweating a lot)

Trunks: come on! Concentrate harder, damn it! (Yelling like a impatient person)

Bra: (Pushing)

Trunks: damn it! Hurry it up!

Bra: (Stops) I can't concentrate with you yelling at me!

Trunks: well if that's the only way to get it done! You're going to have to get used to this.

Bra: then you have to be quiet when I do it!

Trunks: fine!

Bra: (Starts concentrating again)

Trunks: (Crosses his arms)

Bra: (Pushing hard)

Goten: hmm…

Bra: (Starts sweating)

Trunks: (Wipes his nose)

Goten: hey Trunks, want to grab a bite to eat after this?

Trunks: sure.

Bra: (Holds onto her concentration)

Trunks: (Awaits Bra)

Bra: (Puts her hands in the air pushing hard)

Trunks: (Starts getting mad)

Bra: come… on…

Trunks: you're pushing yourself way too hard; something else is going to happen that no one wants to hear if you keep that up. You're not pushing up energy!

Bra: (Falls to the ground on her knees looking down)

Trunks: mopping on the ground will get you no progress…

Bra: you're just like dad…

Trunks: well maybe I've inherited a few genes from him!

Goten: Trunks maybe you should go a little easier on her, I mean she has no real fighting experience.

Trunks: Goten, this is the only way we can get her to learn anything.

Goten: I'm just saying…

Bra: I fought against Pan in that tournament and I showed some potential! I used attacks dad taught me.

Trunks: yes, but you don't know how to use them, you just used them like you had a never ending pile of energy! And plus you lose the fight.

Bra: well… you don't have to be so strict… I'm really trying…

Trunks: well trying isn't good enough!

Goten: hey Bra. (Walks over near Trunks) watch me… (He focuses himself and puts his fists into the air) keep you hands in this motion and try not to move them too much.

Bra: (Mimics Goten's actions)

Goten: okay, good. Now think about what you want.

Bra: (Nods her head 'yes')

Goten: now start bulging out your muscles and your arms will shake, one you do that and keep thinking about what you want then you should start doing it.

Bra: (Does just that) arrggg…. Come on… arrggg…

Goten: almost… almost…

Bra: (Pushing)

Goten: there!

Bra: (Starts powering up with a white energy surge going around her body)

Goten: (Starts clapping) great! Excellent! You did it!

Trunks: (Eyeballs Goten) so now you're mister big shot.

Goten: hey, I get is from my dad.

Trunks: right…

Goten: now Bra, you're going to have to practice with this and once you get the hang of it you'll be able to collect Ki and energy from within yourself to help power up your techniques, in combat you have to think of strategy and make sure you use an attack at the most appropriate time, okay?

Bra: I understand Mr. Goten. Mind: he's so dreamy…

Goten: good… now Trunks, take it away.

Trunks: why aren't you training her?

Goten: I was just getting her warmed up Trunks.

Trunks: right… I guess I'm not the best teacher out there Bra… but I guess I'll take Goten's actions into consideration… we will do Super Sayian energy gathering tomorrow, Goten and I are going out for a bite to eat, now I want to see you having some good practice put it in for the rest of the day, no slacking off, or talking to boys, you need to be in top physical condition for tomorrow, it'll be awhile before you become a Super Sayian.

Bra: right.

Trunks: okay, see you around.

(Both Goten and Trunks walk out)

Bra: (Looks at Goten as he walks out with Trunks) Mind: wow… his footing is amazing… and damn he smells good…

(Laboratory under the Corp.)

(Bulma is shown steam wrenching something with a few other employee scientists)

Rya: (Still stands looking out the window)

Bulma: (Stops steam wrenching) you guys can go and take a break.

Scientist: -yes mamm.

-right away boss!

-sounds good…

Bulma: (Looks at Rya) umm… do you want anything to eat?

Rya: oh… umm… no thank you… I'm just admiring the environment…

Bulma: well you've been standing there for like 3 days… hardly speaking a word or moving a muscle you have you have to be hungry.

Rya: Drones don't always have to eat…

Bulma: I see… or are you just shy? Hmm? Is that it? It's perfectly understandable when you are in a new place and around new people.

Rya: right… but it's just it's very rare for a Drone to see beautiful things, you see our planet is just one big huge city, and well this part of West City, you can actually see the environment and things with in… the city on my planet is part of the reason why we can't produce our own food sources, for some reason no Drone can see past that… I mean we've killed just about every wild life we once had on our planet when that city was built…

Bulma: well, you don't have to go back there, you can enjoy this planet's landscape as much as you want, and I mean you drones seem to live a long time, so you'll have plenty of time to reflect.

Rya: yes… I suppose you're right… (He says with a low tone of voice)

Bulma: (Opens up the Lab fridge and pulls out a Sandwich, she puts it on a plate and puts it on a table next to the window Rya is looking out of) when you get hungry go on and eat that. It's very good.

Rya: (Looks at it and Smirks) yes, okay, I understand.

Bulma: I'll be back a little later. (She walks up the stairs)

Rya: (Eyeballs the sandwich) hmm… I wonder…

(He is shown looking at it from a different angle)

(Goku's house)

(Goku and Oub are shown training)

Goku: (Exchanges punches and kicks with Oub)

Oub: (Exchanges punches and kicks with Goku)

Goku: (Disappears as Oub is about to hit him)

Oub: huh?

Goku: (Appears behind Oub and points an open palm toward Oub)

Oub: …

Goku: bang, you're dead…

Oub: umm…

Goku: that's what's going to happen in battle Oub if you don't pay attention to your surroundings at all times, if you fall for that quick speed trick like that, then you're done for.

Oub: It can really happen that quick…?

Goku: yes… you've helped us fight in the past Oub, I've seen it, but it seems I've been doing most of the work when it happens. This time we will all be pitching in, because I can't take on 5 drones alone. And we need smart soldiers to get into combat when they are needed, and well Oub you need to be that solider.

Oub: I understand Goku…

Goku: good, now you must try and sense my attack before I use it, okay.

Oub: right.

Goku: alright… now think fast! (Disappears)

Oub: (Shuts his eyes)

(Through a black screen he can see where Goku will appear)

Goku: (Comes down from the sky about to attack Oub from the head)

Oub: (Disappears and then Reappears on top of Goku)

Goku: huh?

Oub: (Sweeps Goku by the neck a little bit)

Goku: ah!

Oub: (Goes back down to the ground) oh, are you okay.

Goku: (Smirks) (Appears and punches Oub in the stomach) you figured out how to find my attack, but you fell for the oldest trick in the book.

Oub: (Is wide eyed and surprised)

Goku: (Puts his arm back) now let's continue.

Oub: yes Goku.

(Capsule Corp.)

(Gravity Room)

Bra: (Is powering up)

Trunks: okay, good! Keep that up!

Bra: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Powering up)

Trunks: just keep on doing it!

Bra: (Powering up more)

Trunks: alright, enough.

Bra: (Powers down)

Trunks: excellent! Goten I guess was a good source for you. He'll be over again tomorrow when we do the Super Sayian training, and just in case I go crazy, well… you make sure you ask him about helping you.

Bra: okay, cool. Mind: I can't wait!

Trunks: alright, it's late we better get some shut eye. You better make sure you are rested up for tomorrow, it's going to be a big day.

Bra: okay, Trunks… see you tomorrow.

Trunks: you too.

(They both leave the room and go to their beds)

(Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Is shown with his eyes closed on top of a pole) (He senses something) huh? (Looks up and sees Rya)

Rya # 1: hello Piccolo…

Piccolo: I'm still having those dreams?

Rya # 1: yes you are! I see you guys have that traitor Rya # 56 helping you out…

Piccolo: he's a lot better then you ever were…

Rya # 1: maybe so… but I think I was quite better looking then him.

Piccolo: right…

Rya # 1: (Floats in front of Piccolo) damn… what I wouldn't give to be alive and to see my Insidious 6 in action again… that's just too bad…

Piccolo: I hope you know they changed the name…

Rya # 1: I know! What a bummer! The Ultimate 5, sounds like a child named it that.

Piccolo: and Insidious 6 is any better?

Rya # 1: well at least it had a good catch to it.

Piccolo: right… now why are you here? What other clues are you trying to give me?

Rya # 1: can't an old friend visit his co' padres?

Piccolo: …

Rya # 1: oh, I see Mr. Piccolo, just wants to know the reason why I'm here… what a party pooper!

Piccolo: why?

Rya # 1: I'm just here to tell you that in 3 years, you will die, and guess what Piccolo, you are going to hell whether you like it or not.

Piccolo: I plan on getting back into heaven, and that starts by killing your evil Insidious 6…. Oh wait, excuse me, Ultimate 5. (Mocking Rya # 1)

Rya # 1: it isn't wise to do that Namek.

Piccolo: what can you do? Nothing! You're not even really talking to me! You're just a figment of my imagination! You can't do anything! Why don't you just go and sleep the big sleep and, stop bothering everyone, it's over, you had your run and you ran out of batteries, get over it and go back to hell.

Rya # 1: wow…

Piccolo: (Smirks)

Rya # 1: that was unexpected…

(Piccolo wakes up)

Piccolo: (Is still on the pole) (Smirks)

(The next morning in the Gravity Room)

(Goten is sitting on a ledge while Trunks is teaching Bra)

Trunks: okay, Bra today is the first day of Super Sayian training. I expect a full working day from you.

Bra: I'll make sure I put in my best work.

Trunks: good motivation.

Bra: I'm ready.

Trunks: alright… (He stands there)

Bra: (Is eager)

Trunks: hmm…

Goten: huh?

Bra: Trunks…?

Trunks: umm…

Bra: Trunks? Hello, brother?

Trunks: you know I'm not too sure where to start with this. (With his hand on the back of his head chuckling)

Goten: (Falls over)

Bra: (Falls over)

(They both get back up)

Bra: how can you not be sure?

Trunks: well it's just… I'm not too sure how I became a Super Sayian… I mean it just happened one day…

Goten: (Laughs at Trunks)

Bra: then how can you teach me?

Trunks: I can, it's just I have to think about it…

Bra: Trunks! We only have 3 years! That's not nearly enough time for you to think!

Trunks: right! Right! Just give me a second. (Starts chuckling again) I just find that kind of funny on how I didn't know…

Bra: oh my goodness… (With annoyance)

Goten: it was the same with me; I turned into a Super Sayian while I was training with mom, it just kind of happened with me as well… but my dad did tell me how he became one. (He walks over to Bra and Trunks stands by his side) my dad told me about an evil guy on the planet Namek named Frieza and that he killed many of the inhabitants of that planet, and if that wasn't the only thing that triggered my dad Frieza made the mistake of killing my dad's best friend, the old guy we all know and love, as Kirllian.

Bra: he died?

Goten: he's died 4 times before.

Bra: damn…

Goten: I know, no one's keeping score as of now, but that's not the point, you see it was his death that triggered the transformation into Super Sayian and allowed my father to be Frieza once and for all.

Bra: so it only works… unless someone dies?

Goten: no, no, it wasn't because he died, it was the anger he had not just because of Krillian death, but the countless other innocents that Frieza killed which angered my father greatly. It was that anger he processed which allowed him to transform into a Super Sayian for the first time.

Bra: so…

Goten: you need a motivation, you can think of Rya and him killing people and hurting people, uh, ah I got one, think about what he did to Pan.

Bra: I didn't see much of it happening though…

Goten: well think of the things you did see Rya do.

Bra: okay… (Starts thinking)

Trunks: (Arms crossed)

(Episode 10)

Goku: what's happened to you?

Rya: (Looks at Goku) (He walks up to him) (He punches Goku in the stomach and Goku falls to the ground holding it in pain)

Vegeta: hey!

(Just as the other powerful fighters were about to come to Goku's aid, Rya put his hand in the air and made them all freeze stiff)

Rya: (walks over to the group behind them)

Bra: (Is in fright)

Pan: (As well)

Goten: (Holds onto Valese)

(Just about everyone is scared or holding onto to someone)

Rya: (Walks by quietly and sees Pan, but then just keeps walking up to Bra)

Bra: huh?

Rya: (Gets right up into her face)

Bra: (Closes her eyes)

Rya: (Smiles) (Kisses her on the cheek) (He then powers up and flies away at phenomenal speeds)

Bra: (Is in shock, but not like 18's this one is just the shock of a kiss) (She collapse to the ground)

Bulma: (Runs up to Bra) honey…!

Bra: (Starts to cry)

Goku: (Stands up) (Still holding onto his tummy looking up into the air)

(Back to episode 34)

Bra: (Starts getting mad a bit as she thinks of that)

(Episode 18)

Gohan: you're always hungry! (Walks up to Rya and puts his foot on his chest and then turns back to normal blacked haired Sayian) eating too much will hurt you! (Starts scrunching his foot on Rya's chest)

Rya: (Screams in pain)

Gohan: that's for all the pain you caused today!

Rya: I'm… I'm sorry…

Gohan: you're not sorry you are happy about what you've done!

Rya: (Doesn't say anything)

Gohan: you're like someone in life who has no emotions, someone who just kills and maims everyone he comes across, that's all you are! There is no honor in that all it is, is murder!

Rya: …

Gohan: and it will always be murder! The people of this planet did not deserve that! Do you honestly think they did?

Rya: (Waits for a moment) for my races survival I'd do anything, unlike a pathetic half breed like yourself, you're not even a full Sayian! You're nothing, that's all you are nothing!

Gohan: don't put my words in my mouth!

Rya: (Laughs) you know what Gohan… I'm not sorry for what I've done this day. As a matter of the fact I'm not even close, I just thought you would have been more like your father and spared my life. And by the looks of it you and he don't share that same trait with one another. (Smirks and Laughs)\

Gohan: shut up! (Pushing his foot harder)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (He then begins to laugh more)

Gohan: stop it! Shut the hell up now!

Rya: even if you kill me what I've said will always haunt you! Words are different then physical confrontations! And in this case… (Looks at Gohan's feet) I will make an exception. (Rya moves his hands up and grabs Gohan's foot and he manages to grab a hold of Gohan throw him into a cliff) (Rya gets back up)

Gohan: (Comes out of the cliff) you just won't give up will you?

Rya: never in a billion years. (Shoots a beam at Gohan right through his chest)

(A shock sequence is shown of Pan, Videl, Krillian, Tien, Piccolo, and all the others as this happens)

Gohan: (Blood starts coming out of his mouth) (He then looses balance and falls over onto the ground)

Pan: daddy! (Runs up to him) no, please daddy no! You can't die on us! You were right daddy! You and mom both I know I make bad choices, I know I do I'm a brat! (Starts crying and lies her head on Gohan)

Rya: kid don't sweat it, you'll be seeing him again real soon. (Kneels down to the ground and sighs and starts to rest himself up)

Videl: (Stands around Gohan) Gohan… honey… no… you can't go… we need you…

Gohan: (Is still breathing)

(Back to Episode 34)

Bra: (Starts powering up a bit as she has an unhappy look on her face)

Goten: yes! Yes! You're almost there, I can feel it!

Trunks: whoa…

Goten: just a little bit more Bra, think harder.

Bra: (Shakes her head)

(Episode 16)

Vegeta: (Powers up with a quick flash)

Rya: (Stands there not even powering up) I have all the power I need right now Vegeta.

Vegeta: arrggg….

Rya: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: alright drone! Let's go!

Rya: I'll allow you the 1st punch Vegeta.

Vegeta: (A little bit skeptical, but he decides to do it anyway) alright Drone prepare yourself! (Charges toward Rya)

Rya: (Stands there awaiting the punch)

Vegeta: (Gets closer and then strikes at Rya)

Rya: (Has Vegeta's arm in his clutches) Vegeta… Vegeta… leaving yourself open to an attack is not very like you. (Slaps Vegeta across the face from left to right, he does it really hard and blood splatters from Vegeta as he hits him back and forth)

Vegeta: (Flying through air)

Rya: (Appears in front of Vegeta and knocks him back down to the area he knocked him up from, and then repeats the process) this will be fun! (Begins laughing a lot)

(Rya repeats the process over and over again)

(Back to episode 34)

Bra: those memories are consuming me…

Goten: that's a good sign!

Bra: that's a terrible sign.

Goten: well in this case it's good…

Bra: I hate everything that he did to us, what he did to dad… what he did to Mr. Gohan… I'm sick of it… what he did to those people, everything… I'M SICK OF IT! (Has a burst power up)

Trunks: (Gets blown back a little bit)

Goten: (Smiling) yes! Yes! I'm the best teacher in the whole world!

Trunks: wow! You actually did it Goten… I didn't think it was possible.

Bra: (Powering up) I will survive! (Her hairs turns extremely light gold for a second and then turns gold, it sticks straight up kind of like Vegeta's and more like a normal Sayian hair cut)

Goten: this kicks ass!

Trunks: this is great!

Bra: (Has the golden aura going around her body)

Trunks: I didn't think becoming a Super Sayian was that easy… especially in just one day.

Goten: anybody can do it!

Bra: (The aura settles down) (She starts smiling now) I have got to take a look at this) (She takes a small mirror out of her pocket and looks at her hair and her face) my eyes are blue! I look cute! Gold is great for me! (She puts the mirror away) yes! (She jumps in the air) (She then starts dancing around and going in circles as she dances doing ballet like moves) (She then stops) I did it!

Trunks: (Whispers to Goten) she does that on a daily basis…

Goten: no kidding.

Bra: (Goes back to normal Sayian mode) I didn't think I'd get it so easily.

Trunks: well that's only step one… the rest is harder…

Bra: umm… what do you mean?

Trunks: it's time to become a Super Sayian 2 and I must tell you that's harder to get.

Bra: (Bug eyed) Super Sayian 2… oh, that's just great! I put all this work to become a Super Sayian, and I already have to become a Super Sayian 2! That's just wonderful!

Trunks: sorry…

Goten: (Laughing)

Bra: well I can do anything now, that I'm a Super Sayian! Now let's get to work!

Narrator: at long last Bra has finally reached what the Sayians have written as ledged, and everything appears to be going fine by other trainings as well, laughs are also being shared, but in 3 years on March 18th at precisely 11:00AM 5 diabolical Drones will land on the Earth and will stop at nothing to destroy all life to get back for the death of their leader, you guys better keep training up, because they won't be playing around when they arrive! Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: on the next episode of Dragonball Z2 the training continues on all sides and Gohan works hard to try and become a Super Sayian 4, will he be able to reach this level with in the time given after being absent in the fighting biz for so many years? And will Goku get stronger and still be able to maintain control with in his Prater form? All these and more on the next Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 35: Goku and Gohan's high stakes Training.


	4. Dragonball Z2 Episode 35: Goku and Gohan

Dragonball Z2 Episode 35: Goku and Gohan's high stakes Training.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Bra was training intensely to try and become a Super Sayian, but first she had to figure out how to power up, when all else failed and Trunks became too strict Goten came in and basically taught her with a nice tone of voice to control her energy.

Goten: hey Bra. (Walks over near Trunks) watch me… (He focuses himself and puts his fists into the air) keep you hands in this motion and try not to move them too much.

Bra: (Mimics Goten's actions)

Goten: okay, good. Now think about what you want.

Bra: (Nods her head 'yes')

Goten: now start bulging out your muscles and your arms will shake, when you do that and keep thinking about what you want then you should start doing it.

Bra: (Does just that) arrggg…. Come on… arrggg…

Goten: almost… almost…

Bra: (Pushing)

Goten: there!

Bra: (Starts powering up with a white energy surge going around her body)

Narrator: and there seemed to be a bit of a mind process about Goten in Bra's young teen mind.

Goten: now Bra, you're going to have to practice with this and once you get the hang of it you'll be able to collect Ki and energy from within yourself to help power up your techniques, in combat you have to think of strategy and make sure you use an attack at the most appropriate time, okay?

Bra: I understand Mr. Goten. Mind: he's so dreamy…

Goten: good… now Trunks, take it away.

Trunks: why aren't you training her?

Goten: I was just getting her warmed up Trunks.

Trunks: right… I guess I'm not the best teacher out there Bra… but I guess I'll take Goten's actions into consideration… we will do Super Sayian energy gathering tomorrow, Goten and I are going out for a bite to eat, now I want to see you having some good practice put it in for the rest of the day, no slacking off, or talking to boys, you need to be in top physical condition for tomorrow, it'll be awhile before you become a Super Sayian.

Bra: right.

Trunks: okay, see you around.

(Both Goten and Trunks walk out)

Bra: (Looks at Goten as he walks out with Trunks) Mind: wow… his footing is amazing… and damn he smells good…

Narrator: then it was time to become a Super Sayian! After much practice with powering up Bra had finally achieved the level of legend.

Bra: I hate everything that he did to us, what he did to dad… what he did to Mr. Gohan… I'm sick of it… what he did to those people, everything… I'M SICK OF IT! (Has a burst power up)

Trunks: (Gets blown back a little bit)

Goten: (Smiling) yes! Yes! I'm the best teacher in the whole world!

Trunks: wow! You actually did it Goten… I didn't think it was possible.

Bra: (Powering up) I will survive! (Her hair turns extremely light gold for a second and then turns gold, it sticks straight up kind of like Vegeta's and more like a normal Sayian hair cut)

Goten: this kicks ass!

Trunks: this is great!

Bra: (Has the golden aura going around her body)

Narrator: a new Super Sayian is in the gig, today on Z2!

(Laboratory in Capsule Corp.)

Bulma: (Comes waking down the stairs) hey Rya have you seen Vegeta- (Notices Rya in the fridge)

Rya: (Looking around in the fridge)

Bulma: (Smiles and has her hands on her hips) well I see someone was hungry after all…

Rya: huh? (Comes out of the fridge) umm… I'm sorry…

Bulma: that's ok. I knew you were hungry.

Rya: funny… for some reason I didn't read that in your mind at the time… say Bulma do you have any more of those delicious sandwiches?

Bulma: (Notices crumbs on the plate because Rya ate the other sandwich she gave him) just read my mind, you'll know.

Rya: oh yeah! Right! You do! You do have more sandwiches, may I please have some more?

Bulma: just read my mind again.

Rya: right! I'm very low when it comes down to mind reading… yes you do want to give me more sandwiches.

Bulma: right away Rya, listen you are our guest in this house, anything you need please do no hesitate to ask us okay. And by the way, do you know where Vegeta is? I haven't seen him in days.

Rya: somewhere training… I don't have a precise location…

Bulma: that's not surprising…

Rya: oh, well thank you anyways for those sandwiches.

Bulma: don't mention it. (Walking up the stairs) Mind: he's truing out to be more of a gentlemen then what I once thought he would be… maybe Dronus has more to it then I once thought. (Goes up)

(Somewhere far off on top of a landscape near Goku's house looking down at the beautiful forest and the waterfalls Goku stands in Prater mode)

Goku: wow… it looks better then it has in the past… (He stands acknowledging the landscape) (He then starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Goku's house)

Chi-Chi: (Doing the laundry outside she then topples over a bit because of rumbling) ahhhh! My gracious!

(Goku)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Powering up more)

(Animals start running away)

Goku: (The settles his power up down) I'm sorry animals… it's just this was the perfect spot for an uninterrupted power up… I'll make it up to you guys… alright maybe I should take to the air and practice my skills up there… (Flies into the air) okay this looks like it's going to be good.

(Goku starts powering up a little more)

Goku: okay! (Starts throwing punches and kicks towards the air at extremely quick and fast rates, he then forms some small beams and throws them towards random places) maybe I should take this higher… (Starts flying higher way above the clouds, he starts throwing punches and kicks and beams once again)

(Airplane)

Airplane: (Is shown flying towards the side of Goku)

(Inside)

Child: mommy, who's that? (Points)

Mommy: oh don't be silly there's no one… (Looks out the window at Goku) out there… (Loss of words)

Child: he's moving around a lot…

Mommy: sure is… (Wide eyed)

(Goku)

Goku: (Punching and kicking) (He then shoots a beam accidentally towards the plane) oh no!

(The beam hits the wing of the plane blowing it off)

Goku: an airplane in the country? (Flies over to the plane and grabs a hold of it from the bottom)

(Inside)

Captain on radio) please everyone just stay calm! I think will be okay…

(Everyone is screaming on board)

Goku: that wing doesn't look too good… I better land this thing. (Starts taking the plane down to a city airport) I better take this into town… (He then looks at the airplane side) Satan city airways… so that's where I'm going, maybe I should go check in on old Satan down there. (Starts flying away with the smoking plane in his hand)

(Inside)

Man: were dead…

Woman: sure are…

Goku: (Flies off with the plane)

(Gohan's house)

Gohan: (Is throwing punches at Videl who is blocking is shots as apart of the training regiment, trying to focus his punching ability)

Videl: …

Gohan: (Throwing punches increasingly fast)

Pan: (Is watching them both)

Videl: (Blocking) Gohan… can't… you think of a better training routine?

Gohan: I need to practice my punches. (Throwing punches at her blocks)

Videl: Gohan I really think you ought to just do the training that suits you, not human like training you're far too powerful for normal training.

Gohan: Videl if I want to fit in with the rest of the world I need to train like a normal person.

Videl: (Stops blocking)

Gohan: (Stops his fist as it was about to hit Videl in the face) whoa! Don't stop so suddenly, I could have hurt you!

Videl: Gohan, if you train like this for the next 3 years, you will die in the battle.

Gohan: but you can't be so-

Videl: Gohan, I am sure, Pan's sure of it, I'm sure your dad is sure of it as well. You can't train like a normal person Gohan, I know the passed few years you have been trying to live the quiet life, well guess what? You can't. You and your friends have far too many responsibilities and Earth is too much a target for an attack, Gohan it's time for you to get serious with your training.

Gohan: umm…

Videl: well…?

Gohan: Pan! Get over here! (Gesturing his hands to ask her over)

Videl: there that's the spirit Gohan. (Sits on a picnic table watching)

Gohan: alright, if you're mom wants me to train seriously… well I guess I'll show her serious. (Laughs)

Pan: umm… okay…

Gohan: think fast!

Pan: huh?

Gohan: (Appears in front of Pan and sweeps her off her feet)

Pan: (Almost hits the ground but disappears and reappears behind Gohan) whoa! Dad you almost gave me a heart attack!

Gohan: (Smirks)

Pan: okay, I'll show you a serious move. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Puts her hand in a form)

Gohan: what's this?

Pan: I made it up on my own.

Gohan: well let's see then.

Pan: ULTRA PAN, PAN BLAST! (A pink beam with an energy tail behind it shoots off towards Gohan)

Gohan: whoa! Mind: that attack reminds me a lot of the Kamaehamaeha….

(The beam gets closer)

Gohan: (Grabs the beam and starts to push it back)

Pan: this beam is too powerful for that!

Gohan: oh yeah… (Powers up and then changes to Super Sayian 2) (Pushes the beam)

Pan: hey! No fair!

Gohan: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Pushes the beam up into the air) (It flies off into space)

Pan: (Flailing her arms around) hey that wasn't fair! You never said anything about going Super Sayian!

Gohan: actually 2 to be precise.

Pan: well whatever! You never said you would transform!

Gohan: exactly I never did say I wasn't going to transform, so in your mind you should have thought about that so it's only obvious that I would transform.

Pan: oh that's just wonderful!

Gohan: (Chuckles)

Pan: what's so funny?

Gohan: oh nothing, I'm just happy to have you around.

Pan: oh? Is that supposed to make up for your surprise transformation mister? I don't think so!

Videl: Mind: they sure are getting along a lot better since Pan turned 16, I have a feeling they'll be getting along a lot in these next 3 years.

(Satan city)

Goku: (After landing the plane at the airport) (He is flying away and has his hand waving goodbye) bye guys! And sorry for damaging the plane, I'll make it up to you…

(People)

Person: oh, don't worry Goku, you saved the world, we can't be mad at you.

Person # 2: yeah.

Person # 3: yeah will pay for it ourselves.

(Goku)

Goku: (Flying away) what such nice people… (He is still in his Prater form)

Piccolo: (Appears behind Goku) Goku…

Goku: huh? (Turns around) Piccolo, what's up?

Piccolo: I see you're testing your Prater abilities.

Goku: yeah, it's fun!

Piccolo: right, right, just let me warn you Goku try to use the lowest attacks as possible because I've read the power levels of some of your Prater attacks and if you overdo just a bit of energy and launch it directly towards the Earth then if could destroy it.

Goku: yes I noticed that to Piccolo, trust me I'll make sure to control it. This planet will not be damaged by this power.

Piccolo: good… now… Let's say we have a little competition for old time's sake.

Goku: really? Me and you?

Piccolo: sure… (Throws his cape and his cap away and he is in his blue uniform)

Goku: okay, sounds like a good deal, so do you want to face me in this form?

Piccolo: sure it'll be a nice challenge.

Goku: okay, you asked for it.

Piccolo: (Chuckles)

Goku: (Starts powering up)

Piccolo: Mind: incredible… the power of a Prater is huge!

Goku: (Still powering up)

Piccolo: (Starts powering up as well)

Goku: (Settles his power up down) alright, I'm ready.

Piccolo: (Settles his down) me too.

(They both pause and look at each other)

(They wait for the first punch to be thrown)

(A bird flies by and Goku eyeballs it)

Piccolo: (Appears in front of Goku) MOSENHA!

Goku: huh?

Piccolo: (Blows the beam off right at Goku's stomach)

Goku: (Is pushed back by it) (He was surprised)

Piccolo: (Flies in for another attack)

Goku: (Speeds away)

Piccolo: (Strikes but was unable to hit Goku) arrggg… (Counters just as Goku appears behind him and they got into an exchanging of punches and kicks)

Goku: (Shoots a blast at Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Shoots a blast at Goku's blast and both beams explode) (Starts looking for Goku) where are you…?

(The smoke is all over and slowly starts clearing)

Piccolo: (Thinks he sees Goku's shape through the smoke) ha! I found you! (Flies toward it but it turns out to be an After Image) why would I fall for that?

Goku: (Appears behind Piccolo) you're getting a little rusty there aren't you Piccolo?

Piccolo: I guess being in hell for about 3 years does take its toll on you.

Goku: hey no biggie Piccolo, if you want we could stop right now.

Piccolo: no, I want to keep training with you, I need to see the center of Prater power.

Goku: well if you say so… but can we eat first?

Piccolo: (Sweat Drop) you and your appetite…

Goku: (Has his hand on his head and laughs)

(Kami House)

Marion: (Is shown training with 18)

18: good Marion! Just put more feeling into it!

Marion: yes mom!

(They exchange punches)

Krillian: wow… Marion is doing better then I thought she'd do…

Roshi: she's your daughter Kirllian that's why. She shows a lot of potential, I mean she master the Kamaehamaeha in just one sit in, that reminded me a lot of when Goku first learned that attack. He was a born natural, it normally takes 50 years for someone to master that move, but he did it like it were nothing, the same with Marion, I guess being around you so much Krillian has taken its toll.

Krillian: sure has… man this does bring back a lot of memories. (Looks at Marion as she fights 18) (He then looks down)

Roshi: what's wrong Krillian?

Krillian: I think I'm having 2nd thoughts about her fighting…

Roshi: why though? 18 already said she wanted her to fight.

Krillian: but I'm thinking how dangerous it'll be… I mean those drones will not only tear her apart, but they'll tear 18 and me apart as well, I mean we have power but we aren't a Goku or Vegeta…

Roshi: then do what you do best have you and your family watch from the sidelines, or if you think you are strong enough jump into combat, that's the only solution you will have.

Krillian: yeah… I suppose you're right about that Master…

Roshi: of course I am! (Starts reading his magazines) ohh! (Getting happy at what he's seeing)

Krillian: Mind: I do hope they'll both be careful, not to mention myself…

(18 and Marion are shown fighting again)

Krillian: (Smiles) Mind: oh what am I worried about? Out of Mind: you're doing awesome Marion!

Marion: thanks dad!

18: (Smirks)

(They then start training again)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Gravity Room)

(Trunks is shown in Super Sayian training Bra also in Super Sayian)

Goten: (Is shown throwing punches and kicks while in Super Sayian as well at the air)

(The Door to the room opens)

(Everyone stops)

Everyone: (Looks) huh?

Rya: (Stands and enters the room) hello… may I train with you all?

Goten: I could use a good sparring partner, I don't know about Trunks because he's training his sister.

Rya: you think we can increase the gravity levels in here?

Goten: sure… what level?

Rya: about… 10,000.

(Everyone falls over and then stands back up)

Goten: 10,000? That's a hell of a lot!

Rya: but according to your power levels you can handle it.

Trunks: not so much man, I mean Super Sayian 4 it might be pretty easy, but we can't transform while were in here because will bring the whole place down.

Rya: I guess that's right… well it's just I'm used to training in 10,000 times gravity and well my planet's gravity is probably around 6,000 times that of Earths.

Goten: you got to be kidding me…

Trunks: that's crazy.

Bra: why so much?

Rya: that's just the amount; I mean our higher one works in mysterious ways.

Goten: interesting…

Trunks: yeah… I wouldn't want to visit Dronus anytime soon.

Rya: trust me the gravity is the least of your worries on Dronus.

Goten: yeah, Rya # 1 was the only example we really needed. But you're different # 56 you seem a lot nicer then a normal drone.

Rya: we aren't all evil.

Goten: I didn't mean it like that.

Rya: I know. Don't worry about it.

Goten: right… now about that training…

Rya: I guess I can survive in this low gravity, alright let's see what you can do Goten

Goten: right, be prepared to face the son of the Savior!

Rya: (Smiles)

(They both fly towards each other and begin fighting)

(Gohan's house)

Gohan: (Powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Pan: dad! Powering up isn't going to get you to Super Sayian 4!

Gohan: I know I'm just trying to be at my max so I can upgrade faster! (From the sky)

Pan: (Shouting up to Gohan) well you have to become a golden Ape first and then you should hopefully become a Super Sayian 4.

Gohan: how did dad become a Super Sayian 4?

Pan: it was during the battle against Baby.

(Remembers back to the battle against Baby)

Note: I found this memory online, so it will be written a bit differently.

(Baby starts to swing Goku around)

Baby: (While still swinging Goku) I'll kill you!

Baby throws Goku to the ground. Goku hits and skids through the ground, smashing his face into a boulder.

Baby: It's all over this time for sure.

Goku: Crap. He's too strong. I'm no match for him.

East Kaioshin: Dai Kaioshin sama, what happened to Goku? Wasn't his hidden power supposed to awaken?

Dai Kaioshin: It was supposed to.

Goku lies on the ground helpless; he looks up at the sky and sees the Earth. 

Goku: The Earth...

Goku: It seems I can't protect the planet this time.

Baby slowly flies over at Goku laughing. 

Goku: My home planet...

Goku: (While seeing images of everyone throughout Dragon Ball) it's my playground that has so many memories with everyone.

Goku: It's frustrating, I can't protect it.

Goku's tail begins to react. The Earth is shown again and the tail begins to move again.

Baby: I'll make you comfortable right now Goku.

(The scene shows Goku and then the Earth, then Goku's tail reacting again. Then once again the Earth. Goku lies there, and then his eyes become wide open and his pupils red, his heart begins to heavily beat. His left bicep enlarges, followed by his right bicep. Then his shoulders enlarge as well. The scene moves away from Goku who's heart is still heavily beating.)

East Kaioshin: D..Dai KaioShin Sama, there's a change in Goku.

Dai Kaioshin: (Running toward the crystal ball) What!

The two Kaioshins stare at Goku. They start to become excited.

Dai Kaioshin: It's started, it's started, it has started!

The Earth is once again shown. Goku's body starts to slowly jerk up from the ground. His teeth are shown now sharp and animal like. He gets up completely, his eyes are completely red. He starts screaming wildly while his ki expands around him. His body begins to float in place and his muscles bulge to the point that his shirt rips away. The ground breaks away and his ki fires up from the ground, completely surrounding Goku. The scene slowly goes to Baby watching in awe.

Baby: W…What is it!

Goku's mouth and nose begin to bulge out like a beast. The ground rises and Goku starts to transform into an Ozaro. His left arm is shown reaching full form and turning gold, followed by his left and right legs, and finally his face. Baby lands on a cliff a little away from Ozaro Goku. Goku's arms are thrown into the air.

Story (Pan): it was at that moment that grandpa became violent in this ape transformation, much like the one when he was transformed as a Prater against Rya, except not as strong. And he was threatening to destroy everything, including me.

Pan: Grandpa...

(Goku stares at her, then at the Earth. As he reaches for it, he begins to glow with

Energy)

Baby: (thinking) Huh? That energy is...

(Goku begins to transform again)

Pan: Grandpa!

(Goku finishes his transformation into SSJ 4)

Pan: What? How come Grandpa changed into this?

Pan: You look cool. Are you really my grandpa?

(Goku smiles at her)

(Back to episode 35)

Gohan: so he just turned into a Super Sayian 4 mysteriously?

Pan: grandpa told me that it was apart of the potential the Kai's unlocked from with in him which allowed him to transform.

Gohan: then how did Goten and Trunks transform?

Pan: I guess it was a lot of training…

Gohan: so just like dad cheated to become a Prater, he cheated to become a Super Sayian 4 by getting his potential unlocked. So then if I pump up the training in the next 2 years hopefully I should be able to master Super Sayian 4.

Pan: I guess so.

Gohan: alright then Pan think fast!

Pan: oh that's just great…

Gohan: (Forms a beam with both his hands and shoots it downward toward Pan)

Pan: (Prepares for the attack)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Gravity Room)

Goten: (Is throwing punches and Rya)

Rya: (Dodging every attack and evades)

Goten: you're too fast… (Still on the move)

Rya: (Grabs a hold of both Goten's fist as he was about to attack)

Goten: alright then, no more mister nice guy. (Focuses)

Rya: huh?

Goten: ahhhh! (Shoots a mouth beam at Rya and Rya lets go of Goten and falls back a bit)

Rya: whoa! I didn't see that one coming…

Goten: exactly I learned from Piccolo to shoot a mouth beam. All though it does looks weird when a human uses it…

Rya: (Gets up and dusts himself off) yeah… no kidding…

Goten: ready for another round?

Rya: (Speeds right up to Goten's face) that was just one stale mate, you see Drones have a tension from learning their mistakes and well, when we say we won't make a mistake like that again, we mean it.

Goten: well then… get ready.

Rya: already there my friend.

Goten: alright, then here it goes-

Rya: (Appears behind Goten and jumps in the air and sweeps Goten off his feet)

Goten: (Falls to the ground) damn… you're just way too fast…

Rya: (Crossing his arms and smiling)

(Trunks and Bra watch as well)

Trunks: hey Goten, you might want think about not being on the gorund.

Bra: (Laughs)

Goten: oh, ha-ha! Very funny!

(Both Trunks and Bra laugh)

Goten: now I get serious, I'll go Super Sayian 3, at least then there will be more of a challenge.

Rya: cool, excellent.

Goten: (Smirks)

(Goku and Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Is shown shooting beams at Goku)

Goku: (Dodges and speeds around the blasts)

Piccolo: I'll hit you sooner or later…

(They continue training)

Narrator: so the training continues for Goku, Gohan, and all the others as they wait for the 3 year wait to end. Will they all reach their goals in time? Or will they not be strong enough to defend the planet from the evil Ultimate 5? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: hey everybody! This is Gohan on the next episode of Z2 I continue to train to try and be a Super Sayian 4, I hope I get to it, and also Rya at Capsule Corp. tells his story and things about his planet that you'll hear no where else, so make sure you stay tuned for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 36: History Unveiled.


	5. Dragonball Z2 Episode 36: History Unveil

Dragonball Z2 Episode 36: History Unveiled.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Goku and Gohan did their trainings separate from one another and tried their luck at seeing how strong they were at their top physical power, Goku tested out his Prater powers first…

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Powering up more)

(Animals start running away)

Goku: (The settles his power up down) … (Flies into the air) okay this looks like it's going to be good.

(Goku starts powering up a little more)

Goku: okay! (Starts throwing punches and kicks towards the air at extremely quick and fast rates, he then forms some small beams and throws them towards random places) maybe I should take this higher… (Starts flying higher way above the clouds, he starts throwing punches and kicks and beams once again)

Narrator: he threw a varage of beams at many things including an airplane, but thankfully no one was hurt. Meanwhile Gohan trains with Pan in an attempt to hopefully become a Super Sayian 4…

Gohan: alright, if you're mom wants me to train seriously… well I guess I'll show her serious. (Laughs)

Pan: umm… okay…

Gohan: think fast!

Pan: huh?

Gohan: (Appears in front of Pan and sweeps her off her feet)

Pan: (Almost hits the ground but disappears and reappears behind Gohan) whoa! Dad you almost gave me a heart attack!

Gohan: (Smirks)

Pan: okay, I'll show you a serious move. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Puts her hand in a form)

Narrator: and the training of father and daughter continued as Pan shot a new technique at Gohan, with that said and done Pan told Gohan about how Goku became a Super Sayian 4.

Gohan: then how did Goten and Trunks transform?

Pan: I guess it was a lot of training…

Gohan: so just like dad cheated to become a Prater, he cheated to become a Super Sayian 4 by getting his potential unlocked. So then if I pump up the training in the next 2 years hopefully I should be able to master Super Sayian 4.

Narrator: will Gohan be able to be a Super Sayian 4? Find out in 3 years as the training continues.

(Capsule Corp.)

(Goten and Rya are shown training I the Gravity room, Goten is in Super Sayian 3 and Rya is normal)

Rya: why didn't you just go 4? (Blocking)

Goten: you should be able to answer that yourself.

Rya: right… I know the 4 would destroy the building but 3 is almost just as bad. (While throwing a punch)

Goten: (Blocks it with his elbow) yeah but I haven't used this I awhile and being in a weaker form can help strengthen your upper forms… (Trying to kick Rya)

Rya: (Disappears and Reappears behind Goten) I see…

Goten: (Quickly turns around and shoots a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Extends his mouth open and sucks in the energy) (And then closes it)

(Everyone looks in bewilderment)

Bra: eww…

Trunks: interesting…

Goten: that's a move the old Rya used too.

Rya: yes I know, all Drones can do that.

Bra: tell me something… can you go all vampire on us like the old evil Rya could?

Rya: of course I can, all Drones can do that.

(Everyone looks a little fidgety)

Rya: oh don't worry I'm not planning on using it on you guys anytime soon.

Trunks: that's a relief…

Goten: yeah…

Bra: sure…

Rya: and also if you're interested… I can go green too.

Goten: make sure you use that against the 5 when they arrive.

Rya: that is my intention.

Trunks: good.

(Goku and Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Is shown throwing punches and Kicks at Goku but Goku moves swiftly as Piccolo does so)

Goku: (Stops moving and grabs a hold of both Piccolo's hands together)

Piccolo: damn it!

Goku: I'm just too fast for you aren't I?

Piccolo: that's my goal before the Ultimate 5 arrive; I need to improve upon my speed.

Goku: better jot that down in your diary.

Piccolo: right…

Goku: hey it's getting kind of late, let's say we call it a night, I'm pretty tired.

Piccolo: if that's what you want Goku, maybe we can train some other time, and I'll make sure my speed is up as well.

Goku: then it's a date, maybe we should meet back here in at least a year.

Piccolo: good luck with your training Goku. (Flies away while waving)

Goku: see you Piccolo! (Waving as well) (Downgrades to normal Sayian mode and morphs his orange clothes back on) now time to eat. (Starts flying home)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Kitchen)

(Bra, Goten, and Trunks are shown as well as Bulma and Rya standing near the stairways to the Lab)

Bulma: (Chopping stuff up for dinner) Trunks did your father say where he was going to train?

Trunks: no… I hadn't even known he left.

Bulma: but he's been gone for days.

Trunks: well you know dad he'll turn up sooner or later.

Bulma: sometimes I just don't know what to do with that man. Well anyway… Bra I heard you became a Super Sayian.

Bra: yeah! All thanks to Mr. Goten!

Trunks: hey! I helped too!

Goten: (Laughs) yeah sure…

Trunks: I'll get you for that comment.

Rya: (Stands leaning on the wall near the Stairways)

Bulma: (Turns and looks toward him) hey Rya how do you like your meat?

Rya: rare…

Bulma: rare?

Rya: yes…

Trunks: mom if you hadn't noticed from Rya, Rya ate people without cooking or basting, it's only obvious that he has the same appetite.

Bulma: right… I'm surprised he's able to hold back against eating us…

Rya: unlike other Drones I have developed self control.

Bulma: that must have been hard…

Rya: yes it was… as a matter of a fact I wasn't always like this… I was once just as evil as Rya # 1. It wasn't till the resistance found me and showed me the error of my ways.

Bra: wow… say how old are you anyway?

Rya: well the Rya Drones 1 through 10,000 were born 4,000 years ago. I am 4,000 years old just like Rya # 1.

Bulma: you think you could tell us a bit more about the Drones? It sounds very interesting…

Trunks: mom, their exactly the people we want to fight though.

Bulma: I know! But that doesn't have to stop me from being curious.

Rya: I'd be happy to tell you.

Bulma: great! Then I'm all ears.

Rya: alright… here it goes…

(Planet Dronus in an area of the planet with a red sky where it looks dark most of the time)

Story: as Rya # 1 said when you fought him that Drones were born out of tubes sticking out of the planet, that is what I say also every single Drone has come out of these tubes from a place that shelters eggs inside, the eggs lie dormant inside and await fertilization and a blast right out of the tubes.

(Drones are shown flying up the tubes inside their big eggs, it spits out of a tube labeled Rya at the top and the egg entitles 56 on it, and just like that the Drone comes right out of the egg full grown, even at a few seconds of life)

Story: you see unlike you humans we are born looking full grown, we start in our first stage before we evolve like Rya # 1 did and I myself. We already acquire the intelligence of the Drones and have full control of our powers right away, we start out with no clothes but we run up to a line we stand in line and await for the machine hands to place our color capes on us.

Rya: (Is shown running up to the line and going on a conveyer belt, Drone by Drone goes by and gets hooked up with their cape and color) (He goes through and comes out with a green cape)

Story: I wore a green cape and clothes before I evolved. I forgot to mention also that every drone in my line looked exactly the same as me, except we all try to wear different capes and clothes.

(Out of story)

Bulma: who created the tubes?

Trunks: and why are you called Drones? That normally means robot.

Rya: they say that before Drones existed that Machine ruled Dronus or it was written in legend that machines lived on the planet or at least came to the planet and created the tubes, and I'm telling you there are millions if not billions of tubes on the planet. But anyway they say machines created them and somehow got a hold of an embryo and was able to create a whole race out of that embryo and place it within the tubes, and as the years went on more and more tubes were added and more of the same embryo spread across the other tubes creating the different Drone clans from that.

Bra: this is getting technical…

(Back to the story)

Story: so anyway after we went through the process of getting our marked clothing we would be wearing until we evolved we went seeing what had to be done with our life. As Drones we were able to tell who was who even though we all looked the same, Drones just know perfectly it's almost as if we don't even notice we look the same, just like humans.

(The Drones including Rya are shown flying away from the facility to which they were given their cape)

Rya: (Is shown flying next to different Drone clans as well)

Story: years past since then and I was appointed by the empire to kill a whole village of people on the planet Zuvas, it had people on it that were much like Earthlings, defenseless, powerless… there was nothing they could do…

(Out of story)

Bulma: did you kill them…? (Afraid to ask)

Rya: (Nods his head 'yes')

(Planet Zuvas)

(Village)

(People shown screaming and running around and Rya stands there looking evil and ready to kill)

Story: they only needed one Drone to do the job that day… it was my assignment… it was my bloodiest one…

(Children are shown running around and screaming)

Rya: yes… yes… run cowards! (Flies forward and in the background you hear people screaming as if the life is being drained away from them)

(Later)

(A mom and her two children are shown hiding behind a house)

Story: there was no mercy given that day… not even to the children…

Rya: (Busts through the house on the other side seeing the mother and the children)

(They start screaming and run away)

Rya: run, run as fast as you can… (Walking after them)

(The mother and her children are shown jumping over dead bodies and burning corpses)

Story: that was a Drones problem… we liked playing with out food…

(The Mother and the Children get to the door out but it is too big to open)

Mother: no! No! (Banging on the door) is someone out their?

(There are fires all over the village)

Girl: mommy! The bad man is here! (Pointing)

Boy: mommy, I'm scared!

Mother: (Turns and looks at Rya)

Rya: (Is shown walking over to them smiling)

Mother: listen, please! You can take me, but please leave my children alone!

Rya: I'm afraid you are all on my list. (Walking toward them)

Mother: what do you want from us?

Rya: we just want to gobble you up. (Walking up to them and laughing)

Mother: damn you! Stay the hell away from my children! (Runs up to Rya and tries to punch him)

Rya: (Grabs onto her arm) now that wasn't to smart was it?

Mother: let go of me!

Rya: I don't think so. (He turns his eyes red and he has his fangs shown) time to die…

Mother: (Screams)

Rya: (Laughing)

Story: and just like that… I broke her neck and ate her piece by piece in front of those children. And after that… (Starts to cry a bit) I… I… tortured the children and made them eat part of her as well… just to get satisfaction…

(Out of Story)

(Everyone is silent and wide eyed)

Bra: (Puts her had over her mouth as if she was saying 'oh my god')

Rya: and then I killed them… (Sniffs) I… took defenseless people's lives…

(Back to the story)

Story: after I was finished with that village it was time to finish off the race once and for all, I called upon the Empire to send down the Drones for feeding time…

Rya: (Is shown concentrating with his mind communicating with his superiors)

(Later)

Story: and the rest of the race came down and devoured all the planet's inhabitants)

(Pictures are shown of Drones biting people's arms and killing people, screams are heard)

Story: not a one lived to tell the tail… we killed an entire planet's race in just one day.

(The Drones are shown putting their arms up in victory)

Story: Corpolius came to that planet as well and feasted on the great majority of the population as well. And you know what? I was proud of everything that I did… I did not once take into Consciousness, I was pure evil…

(Out of Story)

Bulma: that… that… was terrible…

Goten: all those people… because of you?

Trunks: man…

Bra: no way…

Rya: yes… I wished… I wish to the bottom of my damned soul that I could take it all back… but what's done is done… and there is no repairing for what I did.

Trunks: you shouldn't blame yourself, you were only doing what you thought was right.

Rya: torturing children is what I thought to be right?

Trunks: …

Rya: exactly… I knew it was all wrong. I was just having fun in doing the wrong thing, and I kept doing the same thing until that faithful day.

(Back to Story)

(On a planet with a blue sky)

(People are shown with energy guns running away from a city from an advancing enemy)

Shooter # 1: run! Run!

Shooter # 2: don't look back!

(Everyone continues to run)

(Up in the sky Rya appears)

Rya: where are you all going? Don't you want to die?

(The Shooters stop)

Shooter # 3: we can't keep running way!

(They all start shooting energy at Rya)

(They shoot an array of energy blasts at Rya)

(They keep on shooting)

(Shot after shot)

(After they finish they breathe intensely)

Shooter # 1: there's no way he could have survived that!

Shooter # 2: I don't know... from what I heard they can survive these things…

Shooter # 3: that's impossible for anyone to do!

Rya: not exactly…

Shooters: huh?

(The smoke clears and Rya reveals himself to be quite fine)

Rya: now I think it's my turn to show you an energy blast of my own. (Forms an electrical beam with his hands) time to die…

Shooter # 1: arm yourselves!

Rya: (Shoots the beam at them)

(Just then someone else appears in front of the shooter and hits the beam out of the way)

(He has Orange hair and a white cape and he has a red marking across his forehead, he also looks vastly different then Rya but is clearly a Drone)

Rya: Char # 23! What the hell are you doing?

Char: stopping you…

Rya: wait… but your memories say you are apart of the Empire!

Char: mind tricking probe.

Rya: you're a resistance fighter? You damned fool! You've been working with the enemy the whole time?

Char: no… you've been working with them the whole time…

Rya: when the empire hears of this you will most definitely be ripped of your head.

Char: I don't think so Rya # 56… give up now. I am stronger then you.

Rya: no you're not you traitor!

Char: (Appears in front of Rya and swings his arms together and bangs Rya across the sky into the ground)

(There is a big crack in the ground)

Char: (Folds his arms and awaits Rya)

Rya: (Appears near Char) lucky shot…

Char: I don't think so Rya.

Rya: so you are no longer calling me # 56?

Char: were off different clans Rya, I don't need to keep track.

Rya: I'll kill you; you dirty rotten excuse for a Drone! (Forms a beam)

Char: (Waits for Rya)

Rya: die! (Shoots the beam)

Char: (Forms a beam like the Ka-mae-ha-mae-ha) (And shoots a white beam out at Rya's beam)

Rya: what?

Char: (His beam goes right through Rya's and goes toward Rya)

Rya: no way! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The beam hits Rya and Rya fall to the ground unconscious)

Char: (Lands on the ground)

Shooters: (Walk over to Char) we thank you greatly for this deed!

Char: you're welcome… you had better get out of here before more Drones come.

Shooter # 1: yes sir.

(They run away)

Char: (Lifts up Rya) (He puts his fingers up to his head and Instant Transmission's away)

Story: when I awoke I awoke in the huge head quarters of the resistance which the Empire has been trying to locate for years, I knew then they were going to try and change me…

Rya: (Attached to a metal device holding him down)

Char: (Stands on the ground with two other Drones next to him) Rya # 56 Code Verish 610. You have been selected to join the resistance.

Rya: the day I join your filthy damn resistance is the day that the Drone race dies of cancer!

Char: you will join us Rya, rather you like it or not.

Rya: I'm loyal to the Empire unlike you ungrateful rats!

Char: as much as you may seem like you are, you were really born to be with us and to aid us in sabotaging Empire efforts to harvest food.

Rya: the Empire will come looking for me! And when they find me, you will all die!

Char: one problem, we already sabotaged your mission the Drones think that it the eating of the race was already ordered.

Rya: what? Impossible! They will red the minds of the ones who did it and they will be found out!

Char: no, like I said earlier, we use Mind Trick probes which trick Drones into reading our minds and getting a different memory then what we are actually thinking.

Rya: you retch! You will all be killed!

Char: I think you will consider joining us after what I have to show you.

Rya: and what exactly is that? I can't seem to read your mind to find that out… you bastard…

Char: don't blink… (Sticks a device right in Rya's arm)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He then sees the memories of everything that he has done since his birth, all the people he killed, all the torturing, all the blood, all the carnage)

Story: I saw everything… the moment that thing stuck right into me I saw everything I had done to every person I had ever killed and it was after that, that I saw the error of my ways and realized what I had done…

Rya: (After it finishes)

Char: I'm sorry you had to see that, but it was all because of you.

Rya: (Wide eyed) (Breathes intensely) (A tear goes down his face) all those people… were because of me?

Char: yes… I did it once, and you did it recently… and now you have to pay for those sins.

Rya: I don't understand… I thought it was what we Drones were made to do…

Char: that is what the Empire, wanted you to think. You never realized till now what you had done.

Rya: I didn't… I… I… gave them all so much pain… so much pain…

Char: (Takes the shackles off Rya)

Rya: (Falls to his knees and tears fall from his face to the ground)

Char: (Puts his hand on Rya's shoulder) Rya… you can pay them back for helping us.

Rya: I'm… not supposed to cry…

Char: it happened to us all the first time…

Rya: okay… okay… what do I have to do?

(Out of story)

Rya: and that was the beginning of me being a resistance agent… I became an undercover fighter and got mind probed and sent into the Empire to help in sabotaging missions of Harvesting. Char # 23 also aided in undercover activities, with him and some other friends.

Bulma: so it all worked out in the end! You changed you ways and were able to make up for everything. Not very many people can do that, I mean Vegeta was like you once, but it was nothing even close to what you went through.

Trunks: so if Rya # 1 were still here, you could do that to him and make him apart of the resistance?

Rya: not necessarily, there have been some cases in which they still are for the Empire, so we take other means of turning them instead.

Trunks: and what if they don't turn even with the other devices?

Rya: then they must be exterminated as quickly as possible, for if they were to escape and were to tell the location of the Headquarters, there would be war. And the odds are against the resistance, so we would be completely destroyed. There is a leader much like Corpolius on the Rebel's side, but he isn't as powerful as Corpolius is, but his wisdom has gotten him through many pinches. But even so he can be destroyed by the empire.

Goten: that's crazy stuff.

Bra: yeah…

Bulma: does you race have any books I could read up on you guys? I'd really like to know more.

Rya: (Laughs) yes… but unless you can speak the Drone dialect I don't know what could it'll do you.

Bulma: oh darn!

Trunks: don't worry mom, I'm sure you'll understand everything more clearly eventually; I mean Rya could be your book considering he knows everything about us, he's a much better source then a book.

Bulma: oh yeah? When did I meet Goku? Hmm?

Rya: when you were 16, you shot at him with a pistol and he didn't die, and you made him mad and he broke your car.

Bulma: (Eyes widen) umm… (Sweat drop)

Trunks: hey, why don't you tell me what Bra does in her room when she's talking to her boyfriend!

Bra: hey!

Rya: I may no a lot, but I still keep secrets.

Bulma: well anyway… what did you do when you were undercover working in the empire? What did you do?

Rya: well…

(Back to Story)

Story: with the mind probe installed I never really had to do a thing, the Empire always thought we carried out our food harvesting missions because of the mind probe, when in reality we never moved a muscle, those mind probes are that strong that not even Corpolius can see through them. Corpolius thought I was a great Drone hunter so he left it at that and actually let me hang around him and talk with him as he rarely talked to other Drones… we kind of developed a friendly relationship, and I was kind of an advisor, so at that point I really didn't have to go on very many missions anyway.

(Rya walking down a walking bridge in the city)

Rya: (Walking)

Rya # 1: (Comes running over) Rya # 56, I heard you just massacred planet Javon, I hope those people knew what came to them.

Rya: (Smirks) they sure did.

Rya # 1: I can just see everything that you did down there. Too bad you never do stronger missions…

Rya: what is that supposed to mean?

Rya # 1: I'm saying you never seem to go to planets that have stronger foes on them. You'd have a Drone team with you and it would be more of a challenge.

Rya: I don't need a challenge as long as it gets the Empire food.

Rya # 1: me and my Insidious 6 though have taken out some of the Universe's more powerful foes. And we've done a great job of it for 2,000 years.

Rya: I think I've done a fine job alone.

Rya # 1: you may be a close friend to Corpolius # 56! (Getting in his face) but you still have not shown anything to prove that you are worth it.

Rya: get out of my face… (Walking along)

Rya # 1: (Walking beside him) come on # 56, you have to show us that you are worth it! Go to a planet with strong fighters and let's see if you come back with the same results as before.

Rya: using a Drone team is cheating… (Still walking)

Rya # 1: then why don't you go and handle is yourself, I'm sure you can take on all those good fighters.

Rya: right… (Walks on the other side of the bridge)

Rya # 1: (Stops on the bridge) heed my words # 56! You will get glory if you kill stronger foes.

(Inside of a Apartment Quarter for Rya # 56)

Rya: (Communicating telepathically with Char # 23) Char… I need you to give me a Drone team mind probe to make the Empire think I went to a planet with stronger food.

Char: (On the other side) Rya! You can't go showing off! That's not the point of infiltration! I'm not showing off! And neither are the others, you are there to sabotage operations as best as you can and secretly, not to show them what you're made of!

Rya: but if I don't then they will suspect something. You said that I had to be apart of the Empire and do what the Empire does to a degree, and that's what I want to do. I need to get respected here so they will never suspect me of doing.

Char: (Sighs) fine… we will send a messenger down with a new mind probe to add on to your existing one. But don't screw anything up.

Rya: trust me, you have my word.

Char: good… Char # 23 out!

(They stop mind communicating)

(Out of story)

Rya: and that is still only the beginning, there is a lot more years of Undercover against the Empire to come. But I really don't want to get into it anymore… I'm kind of tired… I think I'll go and take a nap in the lab.

Goten: you guys sleep?

Rya: of course we do, we just are able to stay up for days at a time. But I'm really tired right now. I've had along few days…

Bulma: okay, there are extra blankets in the closet down there.

Rya: right. (Walking down the stairs waving his hand in the air)

Goten: isn't that Char # 23 guy the one that he said pushed him into his space ship to get down here?

Trunks: yeah.

Bulma: I hope he's okay, that Char man sounded like a fair decent man.

Bra: I'd like to meet him…

Trunks: isn't it kind of weird that a few months back we hated Drones? And now ere starting to like them?

Goten: weird huh.

Bulma: yeah, sure is…

Bra: I guess we can't hate everyone just for one person…

Trunks: yeah.

(Goku)

Goku: (Lands at home) I'm home Chi-Chi!

Chi-Chi: hi Goku.

(They hug)

Narrator: Goku has finished a day of training and Rya has told a big story. Those are just a few gaps in the training to get more powerful then the Ultimate 5, will they get strong enough? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2 warnings of death are shown and images of evil beings are shown to indicate the drawing closure of the Ultimate 5, but there is still 3 years left? What can these Drone images possible mean? Stay tuned.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 37: Images of death.


	6. Dragonball Z2 Episode 37: Images of deat

Dragonball Z2 Episode 37: Images of death.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Rya told the story of the Drones and shed a bit of light on himself previously before he came to Earth.

Trunks: and why are you called Drones? That normally means robot.

Rya: they say that before Drones existed that Machine ruled Dronus or it was written in legend that machines lived on the planet or at least came to the planet and created the tubes, and I'm telling you there are millions if not billions of tubes on the planet. But anyway they say machines created them and somehow got a hold of an embryo and was able to create a whole race out of that embryo and place it within the tubes, and as the years went on more and more tubes were added and more of the same embryo spread across the other tubes creating the different Drone clans from that.

Bra: this is getting technical…

Narrator: it was a story Bulma found most interesting…

Bulma: does you race have any books I could read up on you guys? I'd really like to know more.

Rya: (Laughs) yes… but unless you can speak the Drone dialect I don't know what good it'll do you.

Bulma: oh darn!

Trunks: don't worry mom, I'm sure you'll understand everything more clearly eventually; I mean Rya could be your book considering he knows everything about us; he's a much better source then a book.

Bulma: oh yeah? When did I meet Goku? Hmm?

Rya: when you were 16, you shot at him with a pistol and he didn't die, and you made him mad and he broke your car.

Bulma: (Eyes widen) umm… (Sweat drop)

Narrator: and we learned about one of Rya # 56's friends Char # 23, who is most likely lost to Corpolius. And in the end Rya finished his story and decided to take a nap.

Rya: and that is still only the beginning, there is a lot more years of Undercover against the Empire to come. But I really don't want to get into it anymore… I'm kind of tired… I think I'll go and take a nap in the lab.

Goten: you guys sleep?

Rya: of course we do, we just are able to stay up for days at a time. But I'm really tired right now. I've had along few days…

Bulma: okay, there are extra blankets in the closet down there.

Rya: right. (Walking down the stairs waving his hand in the air)

Goten: isn't that Char # 23 guy the one that he said pushed him into his space ship to get down here?

Trunks: yeah.

Bulma: I hope he's okay, that Char man sounded like a fair decent man.

Bra: I'd like to meet him…

Trunks: isn't it kind of weird that a few months back we hated Drones? And now were starting to like them?

Goten: weird huh.

Bulma: yeah, sure is…

Bra: I guess we can't hate everyone just for one person…

Trunks: yeah.

Narrator: what else will happen, today on Dragonball Z2?

(Somewhere far off)

Piccolo: (Stands on a grassy hill with his cape moving in the wind) Mind: I can feel the Ultimate 5… I don't know how but I can… there power is huge together…

Oub: (Lands on the ground from the air) hey, Piccolo!

Piccolo: Oub… hello.

Oub: do you feel it too?

Piccolo: yeah…

Oub: is it even possible to sense something when they aren't supposed to be here for 3 years?

Piccolo: if it is a large power and you are expecting it… then I presume yes.

Oub: so we might be feeling this power for the next 3 years as it gets closer and develops?

Piccolo: maybe… but I believe there is some hidden purpose to this.

Oub: weird…

Piccolo: I know…

Oub: I guess this calls for a lot of training then so we can surpass this power. As a matter of a few facts this could benefit us, we will know what were up against and progress by the standards.

Piccolo: sounds like a plan, but I still don't think it would work.

Oub: what do you mean?

Piccolo: I mean that there power could increase even more dramatically seconds before they even land on Earth. And they will far surpass us.

Oub: but how?

Piccolo: you can't measure powers perfectly from space.

Oub: who can?

Piccolo: I'm pretty sure Rya can, and I'm pretty sure a Kai or something very powerful could sense things all over the universe without leaving their planet.

Oub: wow… I wonder how you develop that…

Piccolo: it probably takes a lifetime. So like I said you probably have to be dead, a Kai, or a Drone considering their immortal life spans.

Oub: yeah, true.

Piccolo: but I'm pretty sure we will be ready for these Drones when they get here.

Oub: we sure will! I can't wait to throw punches! (Walks to the side of Piccolo) hey… Piccolo, you've died before… right?

Piccolo: umm… (Sweat drops) yes… 3 times to be exact…

Oub: what's it like?

Piccolo: well… deaths not as bad as you may think. You get to live forever and advance beyond anyone who ever lived… that is if you get to keep your body that is.

Oub: how do you keep your body?

Piccolo: you have to be good hearted.

Oub: really?

Piccolo: of course some wicked, who go to Hell keep their bodies as well… but that's only because the rules say that powerful people can keep their bodies and that includes evil people. I don't see why they'd make that rule considering the problems they've had with the bodied souls in Hell the past years. Umm… why do you ask?

Oub: well… that odds are against me… I may die.

Piccolo: Oub… you can't say that, we all no matter how strong we have become have that strong possibility of death. Even I and Goku, and Vegeta.

Oub: but Goku beat Rya.

Piccolo: after hours and hours of trying… Oub think about how hard it was to take down one Drone. And now think about 5.

Oub: but he's taking control of his Prater power more though. He could have beaten Rya really fast if Rya hadn't transformed. And from what I've heard these guys aren't even evolved like our good Rya is and like the old evil Rya. Honestly I think this fight will end quickly.

Piccolo: never underestimate your opponent Oub.

Oub: yeah, I guess your right. (Looks into the air with Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Looks too)

Oub: hmm… can I join your silent training?

Piccolo: sure.

Oub: ok, cool.

(They both look into the sky and meditate standing up)

Piccolo: Mind: maybe I should help Goku develop Oub's skills more… there is definitely a lot of potential, and I think it's time we unlock the Buu inside him.

(Goku's house)

Goku: (Is shown in his normal Sayian mode in his orange clothing punching and kicking the air)

Voice: (From afar) Goku… (Sounds like that of a spirit)

Goku: (Stops moving quick) huh? What in the world was that?

Voice: Goku… (Same voice)

Goku: is someone there? I can't seem to sense a Power…

Voice: Goku…

Goku: who is that? (He then starts to investigate)

(He walks into the forest)

Goku: (Starts looking around in the forest moving his eyes back and forth and thinking he hears movement) who's there?

Voice: Goku…

Goku: huh? Show yourself! (Starts running down the forest looking for the person)

Voice: help me…

Goku: huh? Help? How can I help when I can't find you?

Voice: (Sounds like that of a child's)

Goku: speak louder! (Running down the path in the forest)

Voice: help me, Goku…

Goku: I'm coming! (Running)

Voice: help…

Goku: (Running)

Voice: help…

Goku: (Running)

Voice: help me…

Goku: (Gets to a lake and a waterfall) huh? Oh my- (He sees that the water is full of blood) who could have done this?

(Bodies are shown in the water and children's bodies are shown floating as well)

Goku: no… no… no!

(Then all of the sudden out of the water jumps 5 beings and you don't get a good look at them)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(They fly towards Goku)

Goku: (Had his eyes closed but opened them up and sees that there is nothing there, no blood, no bodies, and no beings) what?

(He looks round the area)

Goku: could it be that, that was a hallucination?

Chi-Chi: Goku! (Appears in front of Goku) there you are! I was wondering where you were!

Goku: oh sorry Chi-Chi, didn't you hear the calls for help?

Chi-Chi: what calls for help?

Goku: umm… never mind, it's no big deal.

Chi-Chi: well that's fine, dinners ready Goku.

Goku: (Gets happy and excited) oh yeah! This is great! I'm going to eat everything! (Starts happily skipping to the house)

Chi-Chi: ey-yi-yi, some times I can't believe that man.

(They both go home)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Lab)

Rya: (Is shown looking out the window) I sense them…

(He looks out more)

Rya: could it be they are sending images of death to everyone?

(Gravity room)

(Trunks alone is shown training)

Trunks: (Is in Super Sayian training) (He then hears the capsule corp. alarm go off)

Goten: (Opens the door) their here!

Trunks: (Stops training) what?

Goten: our calculations were wrong, the Drones are here now!

Trunks: that's impossible!

Goten: get a move on they've come here first and they want to kill us! (Runs away)

Trunks: Mind: no way! This can't be happening! (Follows Goten)

(They both go outside and see West City in a blaze)

Trunks: no way!

Bra: (Comes out in Super Sayian)

Goten: let's be ready! (Goes Super Sayian)

Trunks: (Is still in Super Sayian)

(5 figures that you can't see appear in the sky)

Goten: there they are! We need to fire on them now!

Bra: yeah!

Trunks: but shouldn't we wait for dad and Goku?

Goten: there is no time! We have to act now!

Trunks: but…

Goten: (Shoots a blast at them)

Bra: (Does as well)

(They both continue to shoot blasts at the 5 figures in the sky)

Trunks: guys stop! This is all happening too fast!

Goten: keep shooting Bra!

Bra: yes Goten!

(They continue shooting)

Trunks: stop guys! You won't even put a dent in them!

Goten: we have to try!

Bra: for planet Earth!

(They shoot more)

Trunks: you guys don't know what you're doing!

Bra: yes we do Trunks you just don't want to help us!

Goten: come on Trunks, we need you!

Trunks: but I can't… (Falls back and falls on his bottom)

Bra: Trunks!

Goten: let him do what he wants, we have a planet to safe!

Bra: right!

(They both continue shooting beams)

Trunks: don't they know that this will do nothing to them?

Goten: okay Bra! I think we did it!

Bra: we just need to wait for the smoke to clear I guess.

Goten: alright…

(They both look to the sky at the smoke)

Goten: come on…

(The smoke clears and the 5 figures still stand there not affected at all by the beams)

Bra: no way!

Goten: shit!

(The 5 figures then start shooting at Goten and Bra)

Goten: Bra! (Goes in front of her and is hit with 3 blasts through the stomach and chest) (He falls dead to the ground)

Bra: Mr. Goten!

Trunks: Goten!

(More beams come and one hits Bra right in the head blowing a bit of blood out and she falls over dead)

Trunks: (Gets up and powers up) no!1 basterd! (Starts shooting beams) (He has his eyes closed and then opens them and notices no fires, no Goten and Bra, and no figures of 5) what?

(Bra and Goten stand at the entrance to Capsule Corp.)

Goten: Trunks… are you okay?

Bra: you've been acting like a zombie for the past 10 minutes! We heard you talking to yourself and thought you lost it…

Goten: doe she do that often.

Bra: if you only knew.

Trunks: umm… (With hand on head) it was apart of a training exercise… yeah that's it… training…

Bra: whatever… (Walk away)

Goten: interesting… well come back to the gravity room soon Trunks. (Walks away)

Trunks: will do.

(They both walk away)

Trunks: Mind: what was that? It was so real… almost beyond a nightmare…

(He looks at the city)

Trunks: insane…

(Gohan's house)

Gohan: (Training and powering up with himself) Mind: I have to become a Super Sayian 4! I have to! (Throwing punches and kicks)

Pan: daddy…

Gohan: (Stops) huh? (Looks and sees Pan walking toward him looking all beat up)

Pan: dad… (Walking)

Gohan: Pan? What happened? Who did that to you?

Pan: your thoughts did this to me…

Pan: you are so determined to be a Super Sayian 4 that you forgot about me.

Gohan: what do you mean? I've been thinking about you the whole time!

Pan: not according to them.

Gohan: what are you talking about?

Pan: you've killed me daddy… you've really killed me…

Gohan: what's going on here?

Pan: (Falls over on the ground)

Gohan: Pan! Pan! Oh my gosh! Her energy is gone! (Goes down to her and holds her in his hands) no! Pan! Come back! Come back! (Starts crying many tears)

(Just then Gohan hears voices from the forest)

Gohan: huh?

Voices: die! Die!

Gohan: what? No way!

(Just then a beam is shown coming from out of the forest that is red and looks as it is about to hit Gohan)

Gohan: (Opens his eyes after closing them when he was about to be hit) huh? (Notices Pan is gone) what? (Runs into the house and sees Pan watching TV)

Pan: (Looks at Gohan) what is it daddy?

Gohan: umm… nothing… nothing at all… (Goes back outside)

Pan: weird…

(Outside)

Gohan: umm… hmm…

(Piccolo and Oub)

(They both still look off into space)

Piccolo: I can feel their energy getting stronger.

Oub: me too… I guess they're doing some training of their own.

Piccolo: I wouldn't be surprised; they probably think we are formidable opponents considering we killed one of their biggest assets.

Oub: yeah I guess that's true…

(Remembering to episode 25)

Rya: time to die!

Goku: (Shouts out loud) ROLARANG BLAST! (A big beam is shown and it looks like it's going to be shot as a big beam, but then as Goku shoots it out it reduces to a powerful straight shot) (It goes right for Rya)

Rya: (Stops and sees the shot coming right at him) oh, damn… (Is hit right through the chest with the shot and all of it goes clean through Rya all the way through a cliff) (There is now a big hole in Rya) (Gagging)

(Back to episode 37)

Oub: wow that power is huge! Together they are definitely stronger then Rya # 1 was.

Piccolo: and just think if it were all 6…

Oub: we'd be in a tight pickle.

Piccolo: sure…

Oub: hey Piccolo… what's it been liking fighting by Goku all these years?

Piccolo: where did this come from all the sudden?

Oub: I'm just curious.

Piccolo: well I guess pretty good…

Oub: can you tell me about your fights?

Piccolo: umm… I guess…

Oub: great!

Piccolo: what do you want to know?

Oub: I want to know more about that Frieza guy!

Piccolo: umm… okay… I guess…

(Remembering back to the battle with Frieza)

Frieza Now then…

Frieza: What will cause you the most pain?

Frieza: Shall I break your arm? Tear off your ear? Or tear out you throat?

Goku: I have no choice but to use the Kaio style to increase my power 20 times somehow. My

body may not be able to take it.

Goku: Clenches fist But if he really is only using half his maximum power, I have no hope anyway!

Frieza: It's too late to start worrying now. You're the one that picked this fight. You're going

to be my toy until I get tired of you.

Attacks Goku at incredible speeds

Frieza: What's wrong? You have to resist a little or it won't be worth the effort.

(Kicks Goku into the air and then hurls him back before slamming him through the ground. He then

slaps Goku down)

(Goku falls against Freiza's shoulder)

Frieza: Hey, there. The fun is just beginning.

(Goku steps back but is grabbed by Freiza's tail)

Frieza: It's still too early to go to bed.

(Frieza hurls him up and he lands in the water)

(He surfaces for air but barely avoids having his head taken off by an energy blast. Frieza continues

with a barrage of blasts to keep him from surfacing)

(Back to episode 37)

Oub: well that's not really a good fight for Goku…

Piccolo: well you wanted to know!

Oub: tell me a part he was good at.

Piccolo: fine…

(Remember to Frieza)

Frieza: Thinking What is he doing? Why is he just standing there and not

moving?

Goku: Thinking The grasses...trees. And animals of Namek...! Every living

thing in this universe! Just a little bit...give me energy!

(Energy continues to flow out from all around Namek)

Story: Goku continued to gather energy for the attack for awhile longer, he even endured Freiza's attacks as he was gathering energy for the bomb.

(Frieza story)

Frieza: Laughs Hmmm...that's too bad.

(Powers up finger blast)

Frieza: Now get lost!

(Piccolo kicks Frieza and sends him flying)

Goku: Piccolo!

Piccolo: Goku finish gathering the energy for the Spirit Bomb!

(Frieza bursts out of the ocean)

Frieza: You're still alive, Namek.

Story: and in the end Frieza was hit with the Spirit Bomb.

Frieza: (Putting out his arms to stop the Spirit Bomb) This is nothing...

(Frieza tries to stop the attack but is slowly pushed downward. The seas part

and the ground breaks apart)

Frieza: Being pushed downward This is nothing...

Frieza: This is nothing...

Frieza: Oh...My...

(He finally loses control and the Spirit Bomb explodes. Everyone nearby gets blown

away and tries to hold onto something so as not to die)

Story: after that we thought it was over but then something else happened…

(Frieza points his finger toward them and unleashes a terrible energy blast)

Piccolo: Goku!

(He pushes the others out of the way and takes a near fatal beam of energy through the chest)

Gohan: Piccolo...

(Gohan falls to his knees before his fallen teacher)

Gohan: Piccolo...!

Story: and then Frieza made a mistake…

(Frieza fires a blast that connects with Krillian and pulls him into the air)

Gohan: Krillian!

Goku: Krillian!

(Frieza pushes him high into the air)

Gohan: Krillian!

(Frieza laughs)

Goku: Stop it Frieza!

(Frieza squeezes his hand and Krillian explodes)

Krillian: Exploding Goku...!

Story: and it was those actions Frieza did which made Goku turn Super Sayian for the first time.

Goku: Shaking with rage You...Son...Of a...

(Frieza continues to laugh as Goku struggles to control his anger. Lightning begins to strike

all around as Goku's anger starts to boil. Waves crash against the land and the ground itself

tears apart and is lifted upwards)

Goku: How...Dare...You...

(Lightning continues to strike when Goku creaks his neck suddenly back and for a second

his hair stands straight up, turns golden, and his eye turn green. His eyes and hair flash black

and yellow and green once more and then he lets out an animalistic scream as his pupils

disappear)

Frieza: What the hell...?

(When he finishes his scream he glows golden, his hair is the same color, and his eyes have

taken on an emerald green)

Goku: Gohan, go back to Earth! Hurry! Piccolo is still alive.

Goku: Go! Before I lose all control!

Gohan: Yes, sir!

(Goku turns to Frieza as Gohan runs over to pick up Piccolo. Elsewhere Frog/Ginyu hops up

to Bulma and seems to try and tell her something. She looks up to a strange glowing in the

distance)

(Back to episode 37)

Oub: wow… so that was what killed Frieza?

Piccolo: yeah, kid… hey how come Goku didn't tell you himself?

Oub: he had mentioned it when we were training… but he never went into detail… you think you can tell me about Cell next?

Piccolo: I will… but not now we should continue the meditating exercises first.

Oub: right… right away.

(Capsule Corp.)

(Trunks, Goten, Bra, Gohan and Goku are shown)

Goten: dad what are you doing here?

Goku: I need to ask Rya something.

Gohan: me too…

Trunks: in speaking of you two, I do as well…

Bra: whatever for?

Rya: (Comes up the stairs) because they've seen images of death.

Goku: I'd have a feeling you'd know Rya.

Rya: Trunks, Gohan, and Goku… don't worry about them Drones like the Ultimate 5 have the power to send images to their enemies to make them think things are happening, and to scare their opponents and make them succumb to fright and well… they'd lose the will to fight and would not get strong enough to fight them. If something like those happen again, ignore it… if you ignore it I will go away.

Trunks: but what if it is real.

Rya: trust me it won't… March 18th is the day you should worry and by then we will all be ready.

Goku: yeah guys let's listen to him; I'm sure he knows more then us.

Goten: more like he does know more then us.

Rya: (Chuckles) yes. Remember ignore them. (Walks back down stairs)

Goku: alright! Let's get back to training!

Narrator: the images of death that the 3 saw are really just mind errors caused by the Ultimate 5, but which one of those dreams will become a reality? Because it will be very real when the Ultimate 5 arrive. Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: on the next episode of Z2, training continues and all comes over to an outside street party BBQ, come and join the fun as Goku makes the burgers and hotdogs, and as Gohan and the other provide entertainment. Perhaps some champagne? All on the next Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 38: 3 years left Barbeque.


	7. Dragonball Z2 Episode 38: 3 years left B

Dragonball Z2 Episode 38: 3 years left Barbeque.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2 Goku, Gohan, and Trunks all saw images of the Ultimate 5 and images of people being massacred by them, almost as if it were a warning of their arrival.

Piccolo: (Stands on a grassy hill with his cape moving in the wind) Mind: I can feel the Ultimate 5… I don't know how but I can… there power is huge together…

Narrator: it was because of this power surge that they were able to manipulate the minds of our heroes.

Voice: (From afar) Goku… (Sounds like that of a spirit)

Goku: (Stops moving quick) huh? What in the world was that?

Voice: Goku… (Same voice)

Goku: is someone there? I can't seem to sense a Power…

Voice: Goku…

Goku: who is that? (He then starts to investigate)

(Later)

Voice: help me…

Goku: (Gets to a lake and a waterfall) huh? Oh my- (He sees that the water is full of blood) who could have done this?

(Bodies are shown in the water and children's bodies are shown floating as well)

Goku: no… no… no!

(Then all of the sudden out of the water jumps 5 beings and you don't get a good look at them)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(They fly towards Goku)

Goku: (Had his eyes closed but opened them up and sees that there is nothing there, no blood, no bodies, and no beings) what?

Narrator: and it happened to Trunks as he saw a vision of Goten and Bra being killed in front of him.

Trunks: no way!

Bra: (Comes out in Super Sayian)

Goten: let's be ready! (Goes Super Sayian)

Trunks: (Is still in Super Sayian)

(5 figures that you can't see appear in the sky)

Goten: there they are! We need to fire on them now!

Bra: yeah!

Trunks: but shouldn't we wait for dad and Goku?

Goten: there is no time! We have to act now!

Trunks: but…

Goten: (Shoots a blast at them)

Bra: (Does as well)

(They both continue to shoot blasts at the 5 figures in the sky)

Trunks: guys stop! This is all happening too fast!

Goten: keep shooting Bra!

Bra: yes Goten!

(They continue shooting)

Trunks: stop guys! You won't even put a dent in them!

Goten: we have to try!

Bra: for planet Earth!

(Skip)

Goten: come on…

(The smoke clears and the 5 figures still stand there not affected at all by the beams)

Bra: no way!

Goten: shit!

(The 5 figures then start shooting at Goten and Bra)

Goten: Bra! (Goes in front of her and is hit with 3 blasts through the stomach and chest) (He falls dead to the ground)

Bra: Mr. Goten!

Trunks: Goten!

(More beams come and one hits Bra right in the head blowing a bit of blood out and she falls over dead)

Narrator: and last but not least Gohan was also affected…

Gohan: Pan? What happened? Who did that to you?

Pan: your thoughts did this to me…

Pan: you are so determined to be a Super Sayian 4 that you forgot about me.

Gohan: what do you mean? I've been thinking about you the whole time!

Pan: not according to them.

Gohan: what are you talking about?

Pan: you've killed me daddy… you've really killed me…

Gohan: what's going on here?

Pan: (Falls over on the ground)

(Skip)

(Just then Gohan hears voices from the forest)

Gohan: huh?

Voices: die! Die!

Gohan: what? No way!

(Just then a beam is shown coming from out of the forest that is red and looks as it is about to hit Gohan)

Narrator: but that was also a dream… he ran into the house and saw Pan as alive as ever and not doubtful of his actions. Thus leading into the answers zone at Capsule Corp.

Rya: Trunks, Gohan, and Goku… don't worry about them Drones like the Ultimate 5 have the power to send images to their enemies to make them think things are happening, and to scare their opponents and make them succumb to fright and well… they'd lose the will to fight and would not get strong enough to fight them. If something like those happen again, ignore it… if you ignore it I will go away.

Narrator: will they be able to face these faces of death and concentrate still? And will they get strong enough to face the Ultimate 5? Those answers and more in time, but right now I've got to grab some hotdogs, its barbeque time!

(Gohan's house)

(Pan and Gohan are shown training)

Pan: (Running at Gohan)

Gohan: (Put his elbow out and blocks her kick)

Pan: (Forms a beam and then lets it loose)

Gohan: (Is pushed back by it but then throws it into the air) (And he speeds forward)

Pan: (Shrieks)

Gohan: (Stops before he reaches) oh, sorry…

Pan: (Smiles)

Gohan: huh?

Pan: (Sweeps Gohan on off his feet onto his back)

Gohan: hey! Ahhhh!

Pan: you shouldn't fall for that daddy…

Gohan: you and that girly scary cat act… I should have known.

Pan: it's the oldest trick in the book.

Gohan: (Pulls himself back up) while I'll make sure not to keep my thoughts on your well being next time. (Goes into fight stance)

Pan: agreed. (She also goes into stance)

Videl: (Comes outside) he Gohan!

Gohan: (Right when he was about to attack Pan) (Stops) what?

Videl: don't raise you voice!

Gohan: alright sorry… what is it?

Videl: that was your father on the phone just a minute ago, he said that were having a barbeque in the West City square.

Gohan: a barbeque?

Pan: really?

Videl: yeah.

Gohan: has dad done any training at all?

Videl: knowing your father I doubt he has to do much at all.

Gohan: right… well when did he decide this?

Videl: he said he thought the family and friends should have a big get together and enjoy what we can for the next 3 years.

Gohan: yeah… I guess that's good… is Vegeta going to be there?

Videl: there hasn't been any sign of him for weeks now.

Gohan: really?

Videl: Bulma says she's not worried, but she's upset that he left without telling her.

Gohan: well knowing him I wouldn't think he'd ask permission for anything.

Videl: yeah… well anyway it's going to be tomorrow, so look nice.

Gohan: I think I'll be fine.

Videl: good…

Pan: but shouldn't we be training?

Gohan: Pan, breaks are allowed; I mean we have 3 years still.

Pan: I know but every second counts.

Gohan: don't worry about it Pan.

Pan: (Sighs) I guess you're right…

Gohan: of course I am. How's about we take a little rest right now and continue later.

Pan: okay.

(They both go walking into the house)

(Oub and Piccolo standing on a grassy hilltop)

Oub: and then Gohan shot a Kamaehamaeha at him?

Piccolo: yeah… it was a hard struggle but Gohan's beam was able to outlast Cell's in every aspect, it was a hard fight and it took a lot of energy but in the end Gohan prevailed.

Oub: wow… I wouldn't expect much from him considering his life style…

Piccolo: Gohan has indeed changed since he defeated Cell; he never wanted to save the world, after Cell he wanted to live the rest of his life quietly and peacefully he never wanted to fight in the first place.

Oub: gee… I had Gohan figured out all wrong… I always thought he was some kind of a nerd.

Piccolo: (Chuckles) yeah those glasses of his sure do show. But beyond those is a very powerful warrior.

Oub: I would like to fight him once he gets stronger.

Piccolo: well at this point I'd say you are stronger then Gohan…

Oub: really?

Piccolo: yeah… well at least until he becomes a Super Sayian 4.

Oub: whoa then I better train!

Piccolo: yeah… hey kid… I think we should unlock your Buu potential.

Oub: but me and Mr. Buu merged already when we fought Baby.

Piccolo: no… I mean the part of you that is that of the evil Buu.

Oub: you mean my former self?

Piccolo: yes, you are the reincarnation of Buu, so it's only best that you unlock his powers and take control.

Oub: I do know a few…

Piccolo: but not as much, you see if we unlock that potential we will be one step closer to beating the Ultimate 5, because Buu was strong on his own, if we can show your Buu power and connect it with the power that you have right now, you will be an extremely powerful warrior.

Oub: but how do I unlock my potential?

Piccolo: Kami's lookout.

Oub: oh yeah? That would be great! The last time I was there was the day Goku was turned into a kid. Goku and I were training like mad men in the hyperbolic time chamber. Are we going there?

Piccolo: no… the chamber is of no further use…

Oub: why is that?

Piccolo: well… it's just not a thing that helps get you stronger. And also you and Goku practically destroyed it when you were in there.

Oub: oh yeah… sorry about that… (With hand on head)

Piccolo: don't worry, there is something else there that will help you unlock your hidden powers.

Oub: okay, let's go then!

Piccolo: alright, keep up with me. (Lifts off into the air)

Oub: (Lifts off with Piccolo) I can't wait to see Dende and Popo again!

Piccolo: (While flying) Mind: I hope unlocking the Buu inside him doesn't turn him on us…

(They fly on)

(Goku's house)

Chi-Chi: Goku! How can you be thinking of food at a critical training time like this?

Goku: huh? Since when are you against me not training? I think this barbeque would be a great break for everyone.

Chi-Chi: Goku! If you want to live you have to train! Train! Train! Flex out your muscles and grow them bigger! That's what you have to do!

Goku: but Chi-Chi-

Chi-Chi: Goku…

Goku: it's just a friend and family get together in the town square, I mean it'll be the only barbeque we have for awhile… I promise you that.

Chi-Chi: arrggg….

Goku: come on Ch-Chi…

Chi-Chi: fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!

Goku: great! Thanks Chi-Chi! I can't wait to get to cooking!

Chi-Chi: cooking? Goku the only thing you can cook are those burgers… and even those tend to not work, you'll probably burn everything up with your energy.

Goku: oh, don't be silly Chi-Chi I have perfect control of my power, I can handle a little cooking. (Goes to the kitchen and takes a chef hat and puts it on) how do I look?

Chi-Chi: (Laughs at Goku's hat) you look priceless!

Goku: well, miss critic, I think it looks great.

Chi-Chi: (Laughing)

Goku: you may find it funny now, but by tomorrow you will be calling me a master chef.

Chi-Chi: sure thing Chef Goku.

Goku: ha-ha-ha, very funny.

(Capsule Corp.)

Bulma: (Sitting on her couch with Goten, Trunks, and Bra standing looking out a big window at the city) (She looks mad)

Goten: wow, I've never noticed how nice West City looks from here…

Trunks: take a good look; you'll need to remember this sight for along time.

Bra: I've seen this sight a million times.

(Then out of the clear blue Bulma shouts)

Bulma: where the hell is he?

(Goten, Bra, and Trunks look at her)

All: huh?

Bulma: (Gets up) why didn't I ever give that man a Cell phone? At least then maybe he'd try to call me!

Trunks: mom, you know dad will turn up.

Bulma: well he's gone too far this time! He doesn't call, he doesn't write, he doesn't use E-mail, and I mean he walks out whenever he pleases… gosh, that's just like a Sayian…

Trunks: dad is a true Sayian mom, I'm sure he takes that before anything.

Bulma: (Looks at a picture of Vegeta holding baby Bra and Trunks standing next to him at age 12 and Bulma standing next to him) I miss seeing him… hearing his complaining…enjoying his yelling, shaving his mustache.

Trunks: oh gees…

Bra: here she goes.

Bulma: I love that man but he sometimes takes things too far!

Trunks: (Walks up to Bulma) mom, don't worry about him. Nothing in this world can harm him.

Bulma: yeah… I suppose you're right…

Trunks: good, then you understand.

Bulma: well let me just tell you this… when he gets back he's one dead Sayian.

Trunks: (Laughs) yeah.

(Libratory)

Rya: (Concentrating and powering up) Mind: I must focus my Ki. (Starts powering up with electricity)

(Scientists in the lab stop and are "awing" as they see Rya powering up)

Rya: (The slowly starts to power down) (Turns and looks at the scientists) you guys have any food?

Scientist # 1: umm… sure…

Rya: cool, thanks.

(Kami's lookout)

(Oub and Piccolo stand speaking to Dende and Popo)

Dende: so you want to get stronger?

Oub: don't I ever, I want to make sure all the power I have inside is unlocked.

Dende: whoa, whoa, we should take one step at a time. As you progress you will need to practice with your powers until you can fully control them, once that point is met, then you should not have to worry about losing control of your actions and your body because of the amount of power.

Oub: but Buu can't be that bad…

Piccolo: trust me Oub, he's that bad. He was insane, he had no reason for wanting to destroy the Earth, he did is mainly for fun. I'm not showing them credit, but at least Frieza and Cell had reasons to want to destroy the universe.

Oub: so if I lose control I may become more like him?

Piccolo: no, we won't let that happen.

Dende: yeah, you will be fine. Just one step at a time and you will become a grand hero.

Oub: well I like the sound of that… well what do I have to do?

Dende: a new room has been added to the lookout, and it only works on those with hidden powers that have been newly discovered. (He points toward a purple door with a circle window on it and a dragon statue head over it) we call it… the Power room.

Oub: Power room?

Mr. Popo: while in the room you will have to close your eyes and concentrate as energy circulates around your body, with that in mind you will have to concentrate on the reason you are there and that reason is to open your new powers. To completely show your hidden energy levels, you will need to go into the room 20 times, and after each time you will have to do some training out here and after you can control your energy, you may go back inside again you will repeat this process until the 20th time. And each time you gather new amounts of energy, it will become progressively harder to maintain control and to train out here. Until you read the 20th time, it will be hard, but on the 20th time you will be in complete control.

Dende: and I warn you, if you go in 20 times in a row without training, you will not be the same as you are now.

Oub: alright… I understand.

Mr. Popo: any questions?

Oub: actually yeah… how long will each training session take after I go into the power room? And when will I complete my 20 visits.

Dende: Popo, you answer.

Mr. Popo: it will take you until March 18th of the 3rd year.

Oub: what? Talk about a coincidence! That's the exact date the Ultimate 5 arrives! Is it really going to take me that long to train?

Piccolo: it will be worth it, Oub. And plus as long as you take full control of your energy the morning of the 18th before they get here I'm sure things will work out for you.

Oub: I just can't believe it will take that long…

Dende: trust us Oub, it will be worth it.

Oub: yeah… you are the guardian so I suppose you should know. Alright then, I'm ready for my first visit to the Power room.

Mr. Popo: excellent! Step right this way. (With his hands behind his back he walks toward the door to the Power room)

Oub: (Follows him)

Mr. Popo: (Stops and then opens the purple door and all there is, is a black room with a table in the middle that has an orb on top of it)

Oub: it's nothingness… just like the chamber…

Mr. Popo: exactly. That orb in the middle is what you will be using to focus yourself to find your missing energy.

Oub: alright, I understand.

Mr. Popo: whenever you are ready, you may close the door, the process should only take about 5 minutes long.

Oub: okay, Mr. Popo, I'll do that.

Mr. Popo: good.

Oub: (Walks into the room) okay, Popo… I'm ready.

Mr. Popo: excellent! Good luck Oub. (Gracefully shuts the door to the room)

Oub: okay… (Walks up to the orb) (He looks at it) hmm… I wonder how you get started… (He looks from his position out the window and sees Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo standing a little ways away from the room) okay… here it goes-

(Just as he said that a noise comes on as if it were some kind of a machine were activated)

Oub: whoa... that was loud… (Looks into the orb) Mind: okay, I have to focus myself… (Shuts his eyes)

(The noise gets louder and from the sides of the black room some weird white brownish smoke comes out of the sides and it begins moving to Oub)

Oub: (Begins to sweat as the energy smoke starts to circulate around him) Mind: focus… focus…

(The Orb starts to change color, from white to red, to blue, to black, and to purple)

Oub: (Sweats more as he concentrates)

(The smoke goes around him in a circle)

Oub: (Focuses himself more and tries to control the sweating)

(Outside)

Piccolo: Mind: come on Oub.

Dende: I hope he can control himself.

Mr. Popo: I have faith.

(Power room)

Oub: (Looking at the orb with his eyes closed)

(The loud noise then stops and the smoke disappears with the orb going back to normal)

Oub: (Opens his eyes breathing hard) wow… sure was quick…

(Outside)

Dende: yes!

(Gives a high five to Popo)

Mr. Popo: he finished.

Piccolo: good… he's one step closer to achieving his goal.

(The Power room door opens and Oub comes walking out)

Oub: (Breathes) it was sure hot in there.

Piccolo: good job Oub, you did it.

Oub: I sure don't feel very different.

Mr. Popo: oh, there have been changes it's just hard to notice at this point.

Dende: and plus that was only your first visit to the Power room, there is going to be a lot of work done before you keep going, 19 more to go.

Oub: wonderful…

Dende: don't worry you'll get it Oub.

Oub: I sure hope so.

Piccolo: just make sure you don't give up Oub.

Oub: I'll never give up.

Piccolo: good, that's what I like to hear. You are definitely a student of Goku's.

Oub: (Smirks) thanks.

Piccolo: don't mention it kid. We better get to some training before your next visit.

Oub: okay, I understand.

Piccolo: Mind: a lot of potential in this one…

(West City town square the next day)

Goku: (Is shown with his chef hat on and a cooking outfit with the words "Blast the cook" on it) (Sizzling and cooking burgers) okay, were off to a good start now. I can't wait for everyone to eat these burgers!

(Goten and the others are shown getting plates of potato salad and other good foods along with beverages)

Rya: (Is shown with a hotdog in a bun in his hand and he starts to eat it)

Gohan: (Walks up to Rya) I'm surprised you like human food…

Rya: it's actually very good.

Gohan: if only your counterparts just ate the food from other planets.

Rya: well that's just it, they don't ever want to eat the food of a races planet, they think that to be the way to cause Drones to get sick and die. They are only interested in the actual race it's self.

Gohan: then what have you and the resistance had to eat?

Rya: other people's food.

Gohan: so you guys now know the theory that food from other planets will not make you sick.

Rya: well it depends. But this food, I must say is very good.

Gohan: thank my dad on that one.

Rya: (Chuckles) yeah.

(Goku is shown cooking and flipping burgers)

Pan: (With a drink in her had sitting around)

Bra: (Walks up to her) hey, Pan!

Pan: hi Bra!

Bra: what's up? How's your training going?

Pan: it's going great! My dad and I are really kicking it into high gear.

Bra: I wish I could say the same thing; my dad has been gone for along time.

Pan: aw, that must suck.

Bra: oh, but I learn to get over it… but mom sure can't. (Looks at Bulma who is slowly eating her food off her plate with a fork and knife)

Pan: I'm sure she'll get over too. And your dad will turn up.

Bra: that's what everyone is saying, and yes I know he will, it's just mom likes having him around.

Pan: she likes having Vegeta around?

Bra: of course! She's his wife, I hope you know!

Pan: oh yeah… I guess I don't picture Vegeta as the father type…

Bra: Pan, we've only known each other our whole lives!

Pan: yeah, I know. (Laughs)

Bra: you are mindless sometimes you know that?

Pan: (Laughs) sorry…

Bra: that's okay… but I do know deep down that I miss him. But I can't wait to see how much he has progressed once he gets back!

Pan: yeah, maybe he'll be even stronger then Grandpa!

Bra: I hope so! I want the best for him!

Pan: and you probably will get it.

Bra: thanks Pan.

Pan: don't mention it Bra.

(Gohan shown in line)

Gohan: one burger please…

Goku: coming right up… (Flips up a burger and then it flies on Gohan's buns)

Gohan: wow! Great job dad.

Goku: it's all in the talent Gohan.

Gohan: right. (Laughs and walks away)

Goku: next!

(Mr. Satan)

Mr. Satan: (Is shown eating two hotdogs in one bite) now that is some good quality food!

Yamcha: (Stands next to him) maybe I should try training in that.

Krillian: (Walks over to Yamcha) hey Yamcha!

Yamcha: hey, old timer!

Krillian: that's a funny one…

Yamcha: (Laughs) what's going on?

Krillian: nothing much… say what's been your training?

Yamcha: oh, I'm training in Mr. Satan's Gym.

Krillian: Mr. Satan's Gym?

Yamcha: yeah, it really isn't that bad, the people there are friendly and they are pretty tough. I think by the 18th I'll be big and strong.

Krillian: right… and I'm the queen of England.

Yamcha: oh Krillian, you crack me up.

Krillian: yeah…

(Tien and Chutzou are shown walking around the area with food)

(Others that we know about are shown as well, including normal citizens who stopped by)

Narrator: Goku and Friends are enjoying what time they may have left together, and are cherishing every moment of it… but as this continues… evil still exists in the universe, and the Ultimate 5 will arrive. Will Oub unlock his full potential? Will Gohan become a Super Sayian 4? And will the Z fighters be able to take on this new threat? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Scenes: on the next episode of Dragonball Z2, the final episode before the arrival of the Ultimate 5 is upon us, after long waiting the battle to end all battles will soon begin, but as of this moment training continues, will everyone reach their goals? And what is Pan having doubts about? All on the next episode.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 39: Preparations


	8. Dragonball Z2 Episode 39: Preparations

Dragonball Z2 Episode 39: Preparations

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2 Goku decided it was best for everyone if they took a break from their hard training and had a barbeque to celebrate themselves and to remember each other just in case if in 3 years people would be lost to the Ultimate 5, elsewhere Piccolo thought of a new training regiment for Oub.

Piccolo: yeah… hey kid… I think we should unlock your Buu potential.

Oub: but me and Mr. Buu merged already when we fought Baby.

Piccolo: no… I mean the part of you that is that of the evil Buu.

Oub: you mean my former self?

Piccolo: yes, you are the reincarnation of Buu, so it's only best that you unlock his powers and take control.

Oub: I do know a few…

Piccolo: but not as much, you see if we unlock that potential we will be one step closer to beating the Ultimate 5, because Buu was strong on his own, if we can show your Buu power and connect it with the power that you have right now, you will be an extremely powerful warrior.

Oub: but how do I unlock my potential?

Piccolo: Kami's lookout.

Narrator: they traveled to the lookout and Dende revealed a new room added to the lookout for training purposes other then the time chamber…

(Kami's lookout)

(Oub and Piccolo stand speaking to Dende and Popo)

Dende: so you want to get stronger?

Oub: don't I ever, I want to make sure all the power I have inside is unlocked.

Dende: whoa, whoa, we should take one step at a time. As you progress you will need to practice with your powers until you can fully control them, once that point is met, then you should not have to worry about losing control of your actions and your body because of the amount of power.

Oub: but Buu can't be that bad…

Piccolo: trust me Oub, he's that bad. He was insane, he had no reason for wanting to destroy the Earth, he did is mainly for fun. I'm not showing them credit, but at least Frieza and Cell had reasons to want to destroy the universe.

Oub: so if I lose control I may become more like him?

Piccolo: no, we won't let that happen.

Dende: yeah, you will be fine. Just one step at a time and you will become a grand hero.

Oub: well I like the sound of that… well what do I have to do?

Dende: a new room has been added to the lookout, and it only works on those with hidden powers that have been newly discovered. (He points toward a purple door with a circle window on it and a dragon statue head over it) we call it… the Power room.

Oub: Power room?

Mr. Popo: while in the room you will have to close your eyes and concentrate as energy circulates around your body, with that in mind you will have to concentrate on the reason you are there and that reason is to open your new powers. To completely show your hidden energy levels, you will need to go into the room 20 times, and after each time you will have to do some training out here and after you can control your energy, you may go back inside again you will repeat this process until the 20th time. And each time you gather new amounts of energy, it will become progressively harder to maintain control and to train out here. Until you read the 20th time, it will be hard, but on the 20th time you will be in complete control.

Dende: and I warn you, if you go in 20 times in a row without training, you will not be the same as you are now.

Narrator: afterwards Oub entered the Power room to do his first session of gaining power.

Oub: okay… (Walks up to the orb) (He looks at it) hmm… I wonder how you get started… (He looks from his position out the window and sees Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo standing a little ways away from the room) okay… here it goes-

(Just as he said that a noise comes on as if it were some kind of a machine were activated)

Oub: whoa... that was loud… (Looks into the orb) Mind: okay, I have to focus myself… (Shuts his eyes)

(The noise gets louder and from the sides of the black room some weird white brownish smoke comes out of the sides and it begins moving to Oub)

Oub: (Begins to sweat as the energy smoke starts to circulate around him) Mind: focus… focus…

(The Orb starts to change color, from white to red, to blue, to black, and to purple)

Oub: (Sweats more as he concentrates)

(The smoke goes around him in a circle)

Oub: (Focuses himself more and tries to control the sweating)

Narrator: he continued this for a few more minutes until he was able to unlock the first part of his potential, now only 19 to go.

Oub: I'll never give up.

Piccolo: good, that's what I like to hear. You are definitely a student of Goku's.

Oub: (Smirks) thanks.

Piccolo: don't mention it kid. We better get to some training before your next visit.

Oub: okay, I understand.

Piccolo: Mind: a lot of potential in this one…

Narrator: will Oub unlock his Majin Buu potential? Find out on Dragonball Z2!

Rya: (Is shown on a mountain top looking up into to the sky) Mind: there power is growing rather large… I just hope we can train strong enough to surpass them and make sure that they don't get stronger as they come down here…

Goku: (Lands down behind Rya)

Rya: hello, Goku…

Goku: hi, Rya.

Rya: …

Goku: so you feel them too?

Rya: yes, I've felt them only too much.

Goku: I've never sensed a power like that, and also considering that they are so far away still.

Rya: that's what a drone can do Goku… they can scare you with power. Goku… I have a feeling that in 3 years I will be killed.

Goku: what? Why would you think that?

Rya: I have a good idea of it. And if that may be the case then you will have to figure things out about the drones on your own.

Goku: I want to make sure we lose no one.

Rya: you can't promise that. The moment that you do lose someone you will not know how to live with yourself letting them die. It's not worth it to make promises.

Goku: but if I don't then it wouldn't be a good motivation. If they think they will live, they will be more determined to do damage to an enemy. I know we may lose people, but I really don't want to think about that.

Rya: you may think whatever you wish Goku. But I think you should tell everyone the truth, the truth that states that you may die no matter, what, to me that's a better motivation because they think hard about wanting to survive and they'd work at their training to a phenomenal level.

Goku: maybe you're right Rya… but I don't want to take any chances.

Rya: do what you will Goku…. Just make sure that it is the right decision in the end.

Goku: right… the people I am most concerned about losing in the battle are Pan, Bra, and Marion. Pan has the most experience of those 3, but Bra and Marion have very little. I don't even really know why Krillian is letting Marion fight.

Rya: probably because he and 18 are fighting as well and he'd rather they all die by each other's side then die apart.

Goku: yeah… I suppose so. But still those 3 will need to be watched out a lot more.

Rya: I'll try and watch out for them in the battle as well.

Goku: alright, thank you Rya.

Rya: don't mention it.

Goku: man it's so crazy that Rya # 1 was completely opposite of you…

Rya: (Smirks)

Goku: and man you are way different then he ever was.

Rya: I suppose I should take that as a compliment.

Goku: oh, yeah!

(They both stand looking in the sky)

(Mr. Satan's Gym)

Yamcha: (Fighting with 2 guys)

Guy # 1: (Running toward Yamcha)

Yamcha: (Flips him over his knee)

Guy # 2: (Tries to punch Yamcha)

Yamcha: (Grabs the punch and then flicks the guy out of the ring)

Mr. Satan: (Standing outside the ring) (Laughs) excellent Yamcha! You sure mopped the floor with all those wannabes!

Yamcha: (Smirks) (Covers his arms) to be honest with you Satan, they had lost way before they even entered the ring.

Mr. Satan: those are some hard words Yamcha; I hope you can back that up. Yamcha, I'd like you to meet someone.

Yamcha: whoever it is, I've already won.

Mr. Satan: his name is Gotrix, he actually looks kind of like you and Goku, and he knows magic tricks like you and Goku as well.

Yamcha: you're kidding?

Mr. Satan: never would in a million years!

Yamcha: well even so I have much more experience then whatever this Gotrix guys has.

Mr. Satan: okay, Yamcha let's see about that. (Looks away) hey, Gotrix get in here!

Yamcha: let's see…

(A man comes walking into the room with dark somewhat short pointy hair, and an orange suit kind of like Goku's)

Yamcha: whoa…

Gotrix: (Also like Yamcha has a scar across his face)

Yamcha: so you're Gotrix?

Gotrix: yes… yes I am.

Yamcha: well, I hope you know that I have a huge history of fighting records that I think you may find impressive, let me just tell you that I know the guy who beat Rya and I fought in the Cell Games, and I wonder how many you evil doers you have fought.

Gotrix: none.

Yamcha: at least you're honest.

Gotrix: I heard your comment about the power, and about what Mr. Satan was saying, just because you have power doesn't mean you and your friends are the only people in the world who have energy attacks. I've kept up on our planets history and there have been a remarkable amount of humans with powers even greater then those of the Sayians.

Yamcha: you know about Sayians?

Gotrix: of course I do, I know a lot about the universe as well. But that's beside the point is, is that you are not the only human with power, Olibu, a man from thousands of years ago was the most powerful fighter in the universe, and guess what? He was human.

Yamcha: hey! I met him when I was dead… or umm… when I was dreaming…

Gotrix: don't play dumb with me, I know there is an afterlife and I know you've died before…

Yamcha: huh? But how could you possibly know that?

Gotrix: Mr. Satan told me, since he seems to be a close family friend to you all. And I myself have kept tabs on you and your friends over the years. Tell me something was their a pink creature by the name of Majin Buu who attacked the planet 7 years after Cell was destroyed?

Yamcha: how could you know that though? We made a wish that everyone but us would forget about Majin Buu after Goku destroyed him.

Gotrix: I was able to overcome the thought steal.

Yamcha: you must be really powerful in your mind then.

Gotrix: that's what all fighters should train first.

Yamcha: well whatever you know, or believe that still won't change the outcome of this fight.

Gotrix: think what you want, but I believe I am going to win.

Yamcha: sure… (Gets to his corner in the ring)

Gotrix: (Goes into the ring to his side)

Mr. Satan: (To the side of the ring) alright, bow to each other and then someone throw the first punch.

(They both bow towards one another)

Mr. Satan: alright! Begin!

Gotrix: (Soars toward Yamcha very fast)

Yamcha: huh?

Gotrix: (Lays both his fist right into Yamcha)

Yamcha: (Spits up saliva)

Gotrix: (Starts punching Yamcha around the stomach area and back and forth around the face)

Yamcha: (Taking in all the blows)

Mr. Satan: (Smirking)

Gotrix: (Punches to the side of the ring and he falls over)

Yamcha: (Slowly gets back up) where… where in the world did you learn that?

Gotrix: with power you can do anything.

Yamcha: well… I wasn't ready for you just then. (Goes into fighting stance) now I'm ready.

Gotrix: alright… how's about you show me one of your attacks Yamcha.

Yamcha: alright, how's about my world famous move?

Gotrix: try it out. (Arms crossed)

Yamcha: (Smirks) alright! WOLF FANG FIST! (Does his moves and flies right up to Gotrix hitting him)

Gotrix: huh? (Is hit across the face to the northern side of the ring) what a move…

Yamcha: exactly! It's gotten me out of more pinches then you can count!

Gotrix: well then… (Jumps into the air and disappears)

Yamcha: huh?

Gotrix: (Reappears and lays a kick across Yamcha's face)

Yamcha: (Falls over)

Gotrix: I call that my disappearing act.

Yamcha: (Stands back up and wipes the blood from his mouth) Mind: who is this guy? His attacks are almost flawless…

Gotrix: are we going to continue this bout or not?

Yamcha: umm… yeah! Let's get it on! (Goes into fighting stance)

Gotrix: (Also goes into stance)

Yamcha: alright, no more playing around let's get serious.

Gotrix: I couldn't agree more.

Yamcha: let's go!

Gotrix: (Flies toward Yamcha)

Yamcha: (Flies toward Gotrix)

(They start exchanging punches and kicks between one another)

Gotrix: (Tries to sweep Yamcha off his feet)

Yamcha: (But Yamcha jumps and over Gotrix and then starts fighting him again)

Gotrix: (Stops and shoots a beam at Yamcha)

Yamcha: (Runs toward it and then knocks it behind him out a Gym window)

Gotrix: whoa… (Blocks as Yamcha strikes at him)

Yamcha: (Shoots a blast of his own hitting Gotrix's block)

Gotrix: (Jumps forward)

Yamcha: (Also jumps forward and they both hit each other and land on the ring)

(They both stand looking in opposite directions from one another)

(They wait for someone to fall)

Gotrix: (Starts kneeling over)

Yamcha: I don't think so… (Disappears and reappears I front of Gotrix but Gotrix also disappeared) huh?

Gotrix: (Appears above Yamcha) I don't think so either… (Flips in front of Yamcha and punches him)

Yamcha: (Holding onto his stomach)

Gotrix: looks like I'm the victor.

Yamcha: (Shortness of breathe)

Gotrix: maybe you will be able to beat me next time. (Closes his eyes and laughs) (He then opens them and notices Yamcha is gone) what?

Yamcha: (Appears behind Gotrix and grabs a hold of him)

Gotrix: what? That was a direct hit!

Yamcha: I'm a lot stronger then you think.

Gotrix: but how?

Yamcha: unlike you Gotrix I can sense things, you had no idea I was coming.

Gotrix: sense? You mean that's the only thing I missed from you guys?

Yamcha: afraid so.

Gotrix: damn!

Yamcha: and now that I have a hold on you, I have won this battle.

Gotrix: arrggg…

Yamcha: (Lets Gotrix go)

Gotrix: (Goes to his side of the ring) I'll beat you next time Yamcha, mark my words, I'll train extra hard and will make sure you call me your training master. (Jumps out of the ring and runs away)

Yamcha: I told you I'd win, but he sure did put up one hell of a fight.

Mr. Satan: yep, Gotrix sure is something…

Yamcha: yeah, well Satan I'm going to continue my training.

Mr. Satan: you go ahead Yamcha, but I do think you'll need it because Gotrix will probably train his tail off until he's able to beat you.

Yamcha: yeah… I guess I made a rival. I gotta tell Krillian about this.

Mr. Satan: I'll leave you to your training. (Walks away)

Yamcha: Mind: but that Gotrix guy sure was strong though for a human that's never met Goku. I wonder if there are any more like him.

(Capsule Corp.)

(Outside)

(Goten, Bra, and Trunks are shown jogging)

Bra: (Jogging) okay… so what is this supposed to help us with?

Trunks: it stimulates the muscles… (Jogging)

Goten: sometimes normal human training can really make the difference in terms of strength. (Jogging)

Trunks: yeah listen to Goten Bra.

Bra: and I always thought it was just fighting that made you stronger.

Goten: no, not always…

Bra: well then good, I could use a break from all that fighting.

Trunks: that's the spirit Bra!

(They continue to jog)

Goten: (While jogging) I sure could use some food though…

(Goku's house)

(Pan and Gohan go there for a visit)

(Gohan and Goku sit watching TV)

Pan: (Sits at the kitchen table looking angry)

(Gohan and Goku)

Gohan: so is the game on?

Goku: I think so…

Gohan: great! I can't wait to see the bears beat the Smiths!

Goku: it'll never happen!

Gohan: you want to bet?

Goku: sure thing!

(They shake on it)

(Table)

Pan: (Mad)

Chi-Chi: (Sits down at the table)

Pan: what's wrong Pan?

Pan: nothing…

Chi-Chi: you should be watching with them… I thought you liked football.

Pan: its okay Grandma I'm fine.

Chi-Chi: but you don't look fine.

Pan: really it's nothing.

Chi-Chi: okay… but if you need to tell me something feel free.

Pan: okay, thanks grandma.

Chi-Chi: (Gets up) I'm going to be making lunch here soon for everyone so please be ready to eat.

Pan: yes, grandma.

Chi-Chi: (Walks away into the kitchen)

Pan: (Looks down and sighs)

(Goku and Gohan)

Gohan: oh yeah! Touchdown Bears! (Starts cheering)

Goku: oh that's just one goal!

Gohan: the one starting from about 30!

Goku: yeah right.

(Pan is shown in the living room of the house looking at pictures of Gohan when he was a kid)

Pan: wow… dad looked so young… (Sees pictures of a Teen Gohan with a Baby Goten) (Chuckles)

(And she sees a recent picture with Goku, Gohan, and Goten in it)

Pan: they've changed so much over the years…

(Sees a picture of her 4 year old self standing next to Videl and Gohan)

Pan: (Smiles at them)

(She also sees Gohan and Videl's wedding day picture)

Pan: (Starts getting teary eyed a bit) I don't want them to die…

Krillian: (Walks in) hey, Pan!

Pan: oh, hi Mr. Krillian…

Krillian: what's wrong?

Pan: nothing…

Krillian: you didn't look so good…

Pan: (Sighs) you may be the only person I can talk to…

Krillian: I'm a friend you can tell an old coot like me anything.

Pan: (Chuckles) yeah.

(They both have a seat on the table in that room)

Pan: I don't think dad and grandpa are taking the training very seriously.

Krillian: what do you mean I' noticed non-stop training.

Pan: in the beginning anyway, but as of late they haven't been doing much, they've been slacking off.

Krillian: Goku, slacking off? That's a new one… well… at least since the Cell Games…

Pan: what do you mean?

Krillian: when we were training for that, we had a 10 day period and him and your dad basically slacked off and trained only a little bit.

Pan: really?

Krillian: yeah, I was there even a few times.

(Remembering back to the Cell Games 10 days before after Gohan and Goku finished their Time chamber training)

Piccolo: You mean you had enough use of it? You're not going in again?

Goku: No.

Piccolo: Why? You can still go in for one day.

Goku: The body suffers a lot from that room. Even without doing anything.

Goku: Then I can't have a good rest.

Vegeta: Even Kakorot can't beat the suffering in the room?

Goku: Right. But even if we force ourselves to tolerate it, it's not practice.

Goku: I don't object that you're going back to the room. There's still room for

improvement.

Vegeta: What? I don't like what you said. It seems like you meant you were

more powerful than I am.

Goku: Much more.

Vegeta: getting really furious What?

Goku: Then let's all work very hard. See you at the Martial Arts Competition.

(Skip ahead)

Goku: Sorry Gohan.

Krillian: Goku. I've come to apologize.

Goku: About what?

Krillian: Cell was able to become a perfect body only because I couldn't

destroy #18.

Goku: Don't feel bad about it. Because now we have a chance to fight with

someone really powerful.

Krillian: I'm so sorry to have to bother you all the time.

Goku: What, Krillian? We're close friends. Right!

Gohan: Krillian is acting so strangely.

Krillian: I've been feeling badly more and more. It's impossible for us to go

fighting together.

Goku: Is it? It's only like yesterday when we were trained by Roshi.

Krillian: Let me think. That's a long time ago.

Goku: slapping Krillian on the back What? Don't talk like that.

Krillian: falls into water Help Goku!

Goku: Krillian.

(Krillian pulls Goku into the water)

Krillian: Still the same old Goku. He's still so naive.

Goku: Krillian, you got me.

Gohan: falling on to the grass It feels so good.

Krillian: thinking Goku really hasn't changed at all.

Krillian: thinking So that's how Goku and Gohan practiced.

Krillian: thinking Let me try it too.

Krillian: thinking Though it seems they're sleeping, they must still be keeping

an eye on the surroundings.

Krillian: thinking while holding a stone A stone like this they must be able to

avoid.

Krillian: thinking For sure.

(Krillian throws the stone at Goku)

Goku: grabs his sore head It's killing me! What are you doing Krillian?

Krillian: Sorry.

Goku: Even Super Sayian have painful feelings too.

(We join Goku and Gohan eating while Krillian watches)

Goku: wolfing down food It's marvelous...

Gohan: I'm full.

Chi-Chi: Now that you're full, study your books.

Krillian: thinking Is that what Goku meant by practicing?

Krillian: thinking Can they beat Cell just by this?

(Back to episode 39)

Pan: really?

Krillian: yeah… and 10 days later your grandpa was killed… of course I wouldn't say it was because of the lack of training, he sacrificed himself.

Pan: I don't want dad or grandpa to die… (Acting like she didn't hear what Krillian said)

Krillian: but Pan-

Pan: I have to tell them something now! (Runs away to the Family Room with the TV in it)

Krillian: Pan! Wait! (Starts running after her)

(Family Room)

(Gohan and Goku are shown watching the game)

Pan: (Comes in) alright! It's time for you two to get off your lazy butts and get to training!

Goku: but Pan-

Pan: no buts! We have to train now! If we want to live we train!

Gohan: (Gets up) Pan… what's wrong?

Pan: I don't want us to slack off! We have to train as hard as possible!

Goku: (Gets up) Pan… don't worry about us so much… we will live.

Pan: but grandpa… don't you know we might all die in the next 3 years?

Krillian: (Walks up to Pan) yes, Pan we do know… but you see we can't spend 3 years of our lives mopping around because of it, we need to make the best out of the time we have left on this planet and make it a good one. We need to act as normal as possible even with training.

Pan: but-

Goku: he's right Pan, worrying got everyone no where. It's just not worth it.

Gohan: he's right sweaty… you just need to think positively of everything, and we'd worry more about the fight when it actually comes. But for now, we train when we want to, and we rest when we want to. There really is no schedule… except if you're Vegeta…

Goku: (Laughs at that) right about that one…

Pan: (Looks down) I'm sorry for accusing you guys of slacking off… it was wrong of me…

Goku: there is no need to be sorry… you were worried about us, and that is perfectly understandable. (Walks up to Pan) (Pats her on the head) you're a good kid Pan; you have a whole life ahead of you. Make me and your dad proud of it.

Pan: (Smiles) thanks grandpa! (Hugs him)

Gohan: (Smiles and crosses his arms)

Krillian: (Chuckles) this is good… I just wish Marion was more like her…

Narrator: there is truth to what Gohan and Goku have said to Pan, but there is also other reality that shows in between those lines, and that even if you do feel good for the next 3 years, you still could die on March 18th at precisely 11 A.M. where 5 extremely powerful Drones will land on planet Earth and will stop at nothing to meet their 3 objectives. kill Goku and all he's in contact with for the death of Rya # 1 Code Verish 666, Number 2 kill Rya # 56 Code Verish 610 for being apart of the resistance, and number 3 erase the planet Earth clean from existence and pretend that no Drone has ever died by a Earthlings hands.

(Kami's lookout)

Oub: (Is shown training with Piccolo)

Narrator: Oub continues his training to unlock his potential…

(Gohan back at home is shown training with Pan once more)

Narrator; Gohan trains to try and become a Super Sayian 4 within 2 years to do some damage.

(Goten, Bra, and Trunks are shown training outside)

Narrator: and these 3 continue their training to max out their skills. So many other are training as well.

(Rya)

Rya: (Powering up standing outside)

Narrator: is Rya's warning correct about the Ultimate 5? And will they all become strong enough even with their acquired powers to defeat the team Rya # 1 controlled and what of Vegeta? Stay tuned for scenes for the arrival on the next Z2!

Scenes: ON the next episode of Dragonball Z2, 3 years have come and gone and the Z fighters have changed a bit, but no time for reunions, the Ultimate 5 has arrived, 5 evil being bent on only death. Rya # 16, Claude # 50, Rike # 4, Claude # 62, and the one who took Rya's place as lead… Rya # 2 the 2nd Rya clan Verish ever born. Will our hero's be able to outmatch these worthy foes? Please do not miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 40: The Arrival of the Ultimate 5!


	9. Dragonball Z2 Episode 40: The Arrival of

Dragonball Z2 Episode 40: The Arrival of the Ultimate 5!

Narrator: on the last episodes of Dragonball Z2… a warning was given out that all Z warriors must take into consideration….

Rya: I am going to say this, and this right out of the blue, in the next 3 years this world may no longer exist and the population will be nowhere.

Trunks: how?

Rya: in 3 years this planet will be attacked by Dronus's most elite and most powerful drone team, the Ultimate 5.

Narrator: the warning was given and training began amongst all fighters to try and improve themselves before this impending threat of power arrived to consume them…

Bra: I hate everything that he did to us, what he did to dad… what he did to Mr. Gohan… I'm sick of it… what he did to those people, everything… I'M SICK OF IT! (Has a burst power up)

Trunks: (Gets blown back a little bit)

Goten: (Smiling) yes! Yes! I'm the best teacher in the whole world!

Trunks: wow! You actually did it Goten… I didn't think it was possible.

Bra: (Powering up) I will survive! (Her hair turns extremely light gold for a second and then turns gold, it sticks straight up kind of like Vegeta's and more like a normal Sayian hair cut)

Goten: this kicks ass!

Trunks: this is great!

Narrator: Bra, like Pan, had become a Super Sayian… but would that be enough? And elsewhere Gohan trained to reach his goal of Super Sayian 4 before the arrival of the Ultimate 5…

Gohan: think fast!

Pan: huh?

Gohan: (Appears in front of Pan and sweeps her off her feet)

Pan: (Almost hits the ground but disappears and reappears behind Gohan) whoa! Dad you almost gave me a heart attack!

Gohan: (Smirks)

Pan: okay, I'll show you a serious move. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Puts her hand in a form)

Gohan: what's this?

Pan: I made it up on my own.

Gohan: well let's see then.

Pan: ULTRA PAN, PAN BLAST! (A pink beam with an energy tail behind it shoots off towards Gohan)

Gohan: whoa! Mind: that attack reminds me a lot of the Kamaehamaeha….

(The beam gets closer)

Gohan: (Grabs the beam and starts to push it back)

Pan: this beam is too powerful for that!

Gohan: oh yeah… (Powers up and then changes to Super Sayian 2) (Pushes the beam)

Pan: hey! No fair!

Narrator: and Goku trained…

Goku: wow… it looks better then it has in the past… (He stands acknowledging the landscape) (He then starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Goku's house)

Chi-Chi: (Doing the laundry outside she then topples over a bit because of rumbling) ahhhh! My gracious!

(Goku)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Powering up more)

(Animals start running away)

Goku: (The settles his power up down) I'm sorry animals… it's just this was the perfect spot for an uninterrupted power up… I'll make it up to you guys… alright maybe I should take to the air and practice my skills up there… (Flies into the air) okay this looks like it's going to be good.

(Goku starts powering up a little more)

Goku: okay! (Starts throwing punches and kicks towards the air at extremely quick and fast rates, he then forms some small beams and throws them towards random places) maybe I should take this higher… (Starts flying higher way above the clouds, he starts throwing punches and kicks and beams once again)

Narrator: and Vegeta was in an absence for weeks it seemed, no one heard a thing from him… but besides that Oub was training alongside with Piccolo, and Piccolo idolized a plot to improve Oub's power by unlocking his inner Buu self. He entered the power room…

Oub: whoa... that was loud… (Looks into the orb) Mind: okay, I have to focus myself… (Shuts his eyes)

(The noise gets louder and from the sides of the black room some weird white brownish smoke comes out of the sides and it begins moving to Oub)

Oub: (Begins to sweat as the energy smoke starts to circulate around him) Mind: focus… focus…

(The Orb starts to change color, from white to red, to blue, to black, and to purple)

Narrator: and Rya did some alone training of his own, while watching the planet… and it all leads up to this point, today questions are answered, will goals that were set be reached by all our hero's? And will they beat the Ultimate 5? Of which they arrive today on Dragonball Z2! And what are the Z fighters like after 3 years? What differences are there? Today on Z2!

(Kami's Lookout)

(Dende and Mr.Popo are shown looking the same with Piccolo, who not surprisingly also looks the same)

Mr. Popo: huh? He's coming out of the room!

Dende: excellent!

Piccolo: it's about time he unlocked his full potential and right on schedule too.

(The Purple door to the Power room opens wide and all you see is the black room and then you notice a figure that's walking out)

Piccolo: (Smirking)

Mr. Popo: just look at him Dende!

Dende: I know Popo, he looks great!

Oub: (Walks out and then stands, the view then moves from his feet to his face, his hair is still black but it has become longer going down to his cheeks, and he had white pants on with the letter 'M' on it standing for Majin and he has wristbands and spikes on his gloves that he has on) I feel good…

Piccolo: well that's all said and done, let's see your power.

Oub: I think it'll be sufficient, you're right Piccolo… let me show you… (His voice is a bit deeper because of his 3 year age difference) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Starts powering up)

(Piccolo, Dende, and Popo are having trouble standing up)

Piccolo: remarkable…

Oub: (Powering up with a pink aura going around himself) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dende: he's brilliant!

Mr. Popo: one of a kind…

Oub: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The aura continuous to fluxuate)

Piccolo: his power is incredible!

Oub: (The powering up then starts to settle down and he stops screaming but with that he stands with the pink aura around him and his hair moving in the wind and clothes moving in the aura breeze) (Looks at himself)

Piccolo: you're power is amazing Oub!

Oub: (Smirks) Piccolo… just call me… Super Oub.

Piccolo: (Smirks) clever.

Oub: (Settles the aura down and it goes away) so… today's the day they are supposed to arrive…

Piccolo: yeah… 3 hours to be exact…

Oub: well, let's let them know were ready for them.

Piccolo: that's the plan.

Dende: you guys do be careful out there, and don't put this power of yours to waste. Make sure you use it all in a good fashion.

Oub: don't worry about it Dende.

Mr. Popo: where are you going to meet everyone else at?

Piccolo: were going to Capsule Corp. first to group up and then were making our way to the location to where they are supposed to arrive at. It's exactly where our battle with the bots and Clive took place.

Mr. Popo: well we wish you both and the Z team good luck out there.

Oub: thanks, Popo.

Mr. Popo: (Smiles)

Dende: make sure you beat their asses.

Piccolo: that's the plan. Let's go Oub; we don't want to keep everyone waiting.

Oub: right.

Piccolo: see you Dende, see you Popo.

(Piccolo and Oub take flight in the air)

(Dende and Mr. Popo wave at them as they fly off)

(West City is shown as the unsuspecting public walks around town laughing and talking with one another)

(And then Capsule Corp. is shown from the outside and the door opens)

Goku: (Comes walking out in his green vested clothing)

Gohan: (Walks out in an orange suit like Goku's)

Goku: are you ready Gohan?

Gohan: I'm ready dad.

Pan: (Walks out and she had gotten taller and has no bonnet on, she has hair sticking up a bit on her head and she wears a red shirt with the word 'fight' on it like Videl's and black pants on)

Gohan: you're ready too Pan?

Pan: as the way it was meant to be. (Her voice has grown as well, because she is not 19 years' old; she sounds more like a young Videl)

Voice: daddy! (You hear the voice from a child and you can hear running) (He comes to the door of the house and wears a robe like cloth like Gohan wore when he was 4 years old, only this one is green and there is no Dragonball attachment)

Gohan: (Walks over to the kid) hey, Goken.

Goken: daddy! I want to see you fight!

Gohan: now, now, Goken you'll be able to when you're older, but you know what's more important and what your grandma wants right?

Goken: for me to succeed where you failed.

Gohan: right. And what does she want you to be?

Goken: an orthopedist.

Gohan: exactly. And daddy wants that for you to. (Pats him on the head)

Pan: (Comes over and kneels down) hey, Goken when I get back me and you are going to have loads of fun in our new pool!

Goken: you really mean it Pan?

Pan: you bet I do.

Goken: you're the besttest in the whole world! (Talking like a little baby)

Pan: (Chuckles) yep. (Rubs his head)

Gohan: hey, here comes Krillian, 18, and Marion.

Goku: wow… the old geezer can fly still.

(Krillian, Marion, and 18 fly in on the ground)

Krillian: (Is clean shaven with gray hair still, but it is a lot short, he looks more like his Buu Saga hairstyle only gray) what's shaking!

Goku: Krillian! (Hugs him)

Gohan: (Hugs him as well)

Krillian: I see little Goken is seeing his father and sister to the door.

Goken: yep, Mr. Krillian.

Krillian: well, good job, that's great manners that should be developed.

Pan: hey, Marion!

Marion: hi Pan! Damn you look good.

Pan: yeah, thanks…

Marion: I'm 23 now and I'd say I look worse. (By the way she looks more like 18 with longer hair like 18's used to be in DBZ and she wears a belly button showing shirt and blue coat on with no hat on either or any sign of pink, she has become more tom boyish)

Pan: I still think you look great too Marion.

Marion: thanks.

Goku: hey, 18.

18: hi… (Acting like she always does, she doesn't look much different from 3 years earlier)

Goku: I see you still haven't changed.

18: (Smirks) right…

Goku: (Smiling) (Looks to the air and notices Oub and Piccolo flying in) ah! There they are!

(Piccolo and Oub land down)

Oub: hey, Goku!

Goku: (Hugs Oub) good to see you Oub! Has Piccolo trained you well?

Oub: oh, phenomenally.

Piccolo: the kid is ultra strong.

Goku: that's great!

Oub: thanks, you were my first teacher after all.

Goku: oh, shucks… (With hand rubbing his own head)

(Just then Bulma and Chi-Chi walk outside with Bra, Goten, and Trunks)

(They all look about the same but with maturity)

Bra: (But she is wearing easier to move around in clothes like jeans and a red short sleeved shirt) were ready!

Goten: we sure are!

Trunks: hi, Krillian! And hello to you Marion!

Marion: hey!

Krillian: hi!

18: no hi to me I guess…

Trunks: oh, sorry hey!

18: (Smirks) hey to you too.

Goten: it's great to see everybody! Everyone's power is great! There's no way we can lose.

Goku: don't jump to conclusions Goten.

Chi-Chi: oh… I've never realized how grown up they all are…

Bulma: it sure makes you think…

Chi-Chi: well at least and old woman like me has a toddler like Goken around.

Bulma: you're so lucky… someone I know doesn't even have a girlfriend or a father that sticks around…

Trunks: I'm working on it, I'm working on it!

Bulma: right…

Piccolo: in speaking of that, where is Vegeta?

Bulma: I don't even want to speak of that man! He's been gone for 3 years total! He hasn't said one word!

Krillian: you mean he still isn't back yet?

Bulma: I've about had it with that man!

Trunks: mom, I know he'll show up today.

Bulma; he sure better!

Chi-Chi: (In the air) hey! It's Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzou!

Bulma: huh?

(Yamcha and them land down next to everyone)

(They basically look the same as before)

Yamcha: hey everybody!

(Everyone says 'hi')

Tien: I see were all together then.

Choutzou: yeah it looks just about that way.

Goku: this is great! All of us together with one big power!

Rya: sure thing.

(Everyone turns around in the doorway and Rya comes walking out)

Rya: (Still looks the same because appearances of Drones do not change) hello everyone.

Krillian: hey, Rya how are you doing?

Yamcha: nice to see you… I guess…

Rya: thank you all… but I don't feel particularly good… because I've dreaded this day for the past 3 years.

Goku: don't worry we all have.

Rya: I can concur for that.

Goku: sure thing.

Bulma: Rya, did you eat before you came out?

Rya: of course, you're early morning steaks were brilliant Bulma.

Bulma: why thank you. I'm not only a genius in sciences, but I'm also a master chef.

Rya: (Chuckles) right…

(Just then Videl comes out)

Videl (Picks up Goken) (She has shorter hair as well like back in DBZ pointing up, but she still looks older a bit) sorry I'm late.

Goken: mommy, daddy and sister are going to fight!

Videl: right they are Goken, me and you are going to sit home though with grandma Chi-Chi and aunt Bulma.

(Bulma and Chi-Chi are shown smiling toward Goken)

Goku: will be back soon, grandson.

Rya: (Looking to the sky smirking) looks like a missing link is about to resurface you guys…

Goku: huh?

(Everyone looks to the sky)

Goten: it's about time!

Trunks: oh thank the Kai's!

Bulma: so then… that little bastard…

(From the sky you see someone flying toward them)

Voice: (As he gets closer) hello, mortals!

Goku: (Smiles) that's him alright.

Vegeta: (Lands on the ground) (He now has his pointy long hair like he had back in DBZ, but he wears the same GT clothes) long time… absolutely no see.

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta: hello, Kakorot!

Goku: where've you been buddy?

Vegeta: that's my little secret…

Goku: I see your power has increased.

Vegeta: and so has yours Kakorot.

Goku: sure has, thanks for noticing.

Bra: (Comes running over and hugs Vegeta) oh you're back! You don't know what it is was like without you!

Vegeta: the prince has returned to reclaim his throne. (Notices Bulma) what's wrong with you Bulma, you as if you've seen a ghost.

Bulma: well that depends on how you define that expression! (Runs over to Vegeta and gets into his face and slaps him)

Vegeta; hey! What was that for?

Bulma; oh, I don't know… maybe because you've been gone for 3 years without even keeping contact!

Vegeta: I didn't think it was a problem.

Bulma: that's what you always think!

(Everyone is shown smiling as she yells)

Bulma: do you know how many sleepless nights I had?

Vegeta: ok… ok… maybe I should have given you fair warning, but I did what I wanted to do and that's all that matters.

Trunks: (Walks over) you've definitely improved father.

Vegeta: well then… there's the son, I've longed to see.

(They walk up to each other and hug)

Bulma: you hug him, but not me?

Vegeta: oh, silly me I almost forgot. (He hugs and kisses Bulma) does that make everything up to you?

Bulma; well since you look great even at you age all the time… I'd have to say that's sufficient enough. (Smiles)

Vegeta: (Smirks) right.

Goken: mommy… who is that man?

Videl: someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of.

Gohan: hey Vegeta.

Vegeta: hello, there Gohan, I see you've managed to get higher then your Mystic self against Cell.

Gohan: sure have and hope to use it as well.

Vegeta: I hope it will be enough; I've sensed the power of these 5 and seen some things that were imprinted in my mind. They aren't playing around.

Rya: what you saw was an image of death; Drones like them have the power to give fake images to their opponents to scare them.

Vegeta: so… you're still here, Drone?

Rya: yes.

Goku: Vegeta he is one of us now, he's earned that respect.

Vegeta: right… and next you're going to say Kermit the Frog is also a member of our team.

Rya: I knew you'd be like this Vegeta, that's why I like you.

Vegeta: (Smirks) sure thing.

Piccolo: (Looks to the sky) guys, I have a feeling that they will be arriving very soon. There power is going up dramatically.

Vegeta: let them come, we are more then ready.

Rya: we all better make it to the location, that's where the war begins.

Goku: and hopefully this will put an end to the war with Rya.

Yamcha: I sure hope so.

Goku: (Looks toward the staying behind people) goodbye Chi-Chi, I'll be back.

Chi-Chi: you sure better be, or you'll get a punishment worse then death.

Goku: right about that.

Bulma: so Vegeta, first you say hi, and now you say bye?

Vegeta: I'm afraid so Bulma. But don't worry I don't plan on leaving very long.

Bulma: you better be telling the truth.

(Everyone else says goodbye to others as well)

(They then take lift off in the sky and wave goodbye)

Videl: be careful now!

Goken: bye!

Bulma: watch yourselves!

Chi-Chi: be good!

(They all look saddened)

Videl: I really do hope that they all come back…

Bulma: me more then anyone… I have no idea what will happen to Bra out there…

Chi-Chi: same for me… Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan… so much to think about.

Videl: were strong women… we can handle this.

Bulma: you know what Videl you're right.

Videl: sure am.

Chi-Chi: will be fine.

Goken: what are you guys talking about?

(They all start to laugh)

Goken: Mind: I don't get it…

(The Others)

(They are shown flying to the location with Goku, Vegeta, and Rya as lead flyers)

Rya: just about 10 miles this way. And let's try our best to stay away from cities.

Goku: no promises.

Vegeta: hmm... especially for me.

Goku: say Vegeta… what have you been doing for your training.

Gohan: (Flies forward) yeah! I've been meaning to ask you the same thing.

Vegeta: I've been doing something completely amazing.

Goten: (Flies up) and what might that be?

Vegeta: a great magician never reveals his secrets… the only person that knows is Rya.

(Everyone looks toward Rya)

Goku: hey, Rya what's Vegeta done?

Rya: I'm respecting his wishes and not telling you.

Goku: really?

Rya: it's Drone tradition to respect race secrets.

Vegeta: exactly!

Yamcha: (Behind) well whatever training you had, I sure would have liked to use it.

Vegeta: no you wouldn't.

Yamcha: I'm sure it's not that tough.

Vegeta: believe me it is.

Bra: (Behind) guys lay off on my dad, he just got back and doesn't need a million questions.

Trunks: yeah, I'm sure will figure it out. (From behind)

Goku: well… I tried…

Rya: we have arrived!

Goku: whoa… that was quick…

(It is the wasteland near the abandoned city where the battle against Rya # 1 took place)

(They all land on a ridge overlooking the area where the city is behind it and it is a vast landscape)

Goku: I hate to remember this place…

Gohan: me too… it brings back memories I hope to not share ever with my son.

Pan: you should tell him about everything you've done dad.

Gohan: I don't know… maybe when he's older.

Bra: (Is sweating a bit from nervousness)

Marion: are you okay Bra?

Bra: yeah… sure…

Marion: come to think of it I'm a bit nervous myself…

Bra: I've just never really been in a life or death situation such as this before.

Krillian: well you get used to it.

Bra: I suppose so…

Piccolo: I can sense them getting even closer…

Rya: pretty soon their power will no longer be readable…

Piccolo: what?

Goku: what are you talking about?

Rya: showing their power from space is also a way to scare their opponents, they have the power to conceal their power even if they use energy.

Tien: now way…

Choutzou: I'm scared Tien…

Tien: don't be.

Rya: but don't worry their power should stay the same as the power you felt before they conceal it.

Goku: that's hardly a relief…

Oub: well it's the best comfort anyone can come up with.

(Time passes by)

Piccolo: (Meditates)

Goten: how long as it been?

Vegeta: 15 minutes tops…

Pan: is it 11 yet?

Rya: not yet, but trust me they will be here right at 11.

Pan: how can you be so-?

Rya: speak of the devil… its 10:59…

Yamcha: you can just read that?

Rya: yes… no time to explain… just everyone arm yourselves it's about time!

Goku: okay! Everyone prepare!

(Just then a rumble in the Earth is head and felt almost like an Earthquake)

(Rocks start floating to the air a bit)

(Everyone looks in astonishment at all of the floating rocks)

Rya: they have arrived…

(The rumbling grows louder as the ship is heard getting closer)

Rya: everyone duck down!

(Everyone doesn't hesitate and jumps to the ground)

(The rumbling is very loud that some of the Z fighters cover their ears)

(Then out of the sky clouds a ship comes dropping out of the sky shaped that of a giant tube, but it isn't a tube, it is quite big being able to possibly fit more then 50 people in it)

(Drops right on the ground smashing the ground making a crater)

Goten: they sure do follow their schedule well…

Rya: (Looks with a serious look toward the ship that has now come to a complete stop)

(Everyone ducks down more to hide themselves)

(The ship is shown just paused there for a moment and the door opens)

(Everyone gasps)

(From a side view of the door you see a hand grab onto the side)

Trunks: madness…

(And out of the ship comes Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Looks around)

(Then out comes Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Looks crazy and moves his head around really fast as he looks around)

(Then comes Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Walks out with no emotion on his face)

(Everyone is shown sweating as they see them come out)

(Claude # 62 comes walking out)

Claude # 62: (With his baggy eyes looks to the sky)

(Then the final Drone comes out)

(He is shown walking out from a bright light and you reveal him in his dark black cape)

Rya # 2: (Looks dead ahead) this planet is dead…

(Then all the 5 drones start breaking out in laughter)

Narrator: it is the laugh of terror as the Z fighters watch as these beings of darkness enter Earth's atmosphere. What powers will these evil being possess and will the Z fighters be strong enough to win? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Rya: it's time…

Scenes: on the next Z2, the Ultimate 5 talk amongst themselves and look at the Earth as the Z Fighters watch them closely, but when their cover is blown and Claude # 50 sees them it's about time for combat, thus leading into something Vegeta has been hiding, find the secret of his training and watch the beginning of the battle of the century on the next Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 41: Vegeta's secret unmasked.


	10. Dragonball Z2 Episode 41: Vegeta’s secre

Dragonball Z2 Episode 41: Vegeta's secret unmasked.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, it was the day of reckoning and the arrival of the Ultimate 5, after 3 years of training it was time for everyone to show off their stuff, there were even a few surprises with our hero's…

Pan: (Walks out and she had gotten taller and has no bonnet on, she has hair sticking up a bit on her head and she wears a red shirt with the word 'fight' on it like Videl's and black pants on)

Gohan: you're ready too Pan?

Pan: as the way it was meant to be. (Her voice has grown as well, because she is not 19 years' old; she sounds more like a young Videl)

Voice: daddy! (You hear the voice from a child and you can hear running) (He comes to the door of the house and wears a robe like cloth like Gohan wore when he was 4 years old, only this one is green and there is no Dragonball attachment)

Gohan: (Walks over to the kid) hey, Goken.

Goken: daddy! I want to see you fight!

Gohan: now, now, Goken you'll be able to when you're older, but you know what's more important and what your grandma wants right?

Goken: for me to succeed where you failed.

Gohan: right. And what does she want you to be?

Goken: an orthopedist.

Gohan: exactly. And daddy wants that for you to. (Pats him on the head)

Narrator: there was a new son in the bloodline of Goku's father Bardock that was Gohan's son, although not old enough to fight one day he could become world protector… and a person we haven't seen in awhile returned…

Rya: (Looking to the sky smirking) looks like a missing link is about to resurface you guys…

Goku: huh?

(Everyone looks to the sky)

Goten: it's about time!

Trunks: oh thank the Kai's!

Bulma: so then… that little bastard…

(From the sky you see someone flying toward them)

Voice: (As he gets closer) hello, mortals!

Goku: (Smiles) that's him alright.

Vegeta: (Lands on the ground) (He now has his pointy long hair like he had back in DBZ, but he wears the same GT clothes) long time… absolutely no see.

Narrator: after a quick reunion with everyone it was time to make their way to the battle field where the war would begin and the arrival of the Ultimate 5 was forold.

(The ship is shown just paused there for a moment and the door opens)

(Everyone gasps)

(From a side view of the door you see a hand grab onto the side)

Trunks: madness…

(And out of the ship comes Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Looks around)

(Then out comes Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Looks crazy and moves his head around really fast as he looks around)

(Then comes Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Walks out with no emotion on his face)

(Everyone is shown sweating as they see them come out)

(Claude # 62 comes walking out)

Claude # 62: (With his baggy eyes looks to the sky)

(Then the final Drone comes out)

(He is shown walking out from a bright light and you reveal him in his dark black cape)

Rya # 2: (Looks dead ahead) this planet is dead…

(Then all the 5 drones start breaking out in laughter)

Narrator: will our hero's be able to put an end to this new threat? And what is Vegeta hiding? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Hero's are shown)

Pan: (Looking with a sweat drop towards the Ultimate 5 standing outside their ship looking around the area)

(The others are shown as well)

Pan: my gosh…

Gohan: don't worry Pan just stay low and we should ok…

Vegeta: Kakorot! When are we going to strike?

Goku: when we are more prepared Vegeta. We need to attack when they least expect it.

Rya: you guys can't think that way… sneaking up on a Drone is no easy task.

Goku: well… we need to pick a good point and then take them from their because if we rush in now, casualties will be large.

Rya: Goku's right… we must wait.

Vegeta: you actually agree?

Rya: I'm trying to protect your loved ones Vegeta and what Goku wants is what I want as well.

Vegeta: darrr…

(The Ultimate 5)

Rya # 16: so where's Goku?

Claude # 50: I bet he'll show up really quickly! (Laughs like a mad man) I can't wait to sink my teeth into him!

Rya # 2: (Looks around) so this is where Rya # 1 died… in this wasteland…

Rya # 16: hey, number 2 there's a city over there. (Points toward the abandoned city)

Rya # 2: no one lives there anymore so it's with nothing us.

Claude # 50: oh…. That's too bad… I was looking forward to ripping some meat.

Rya # 2: don't worry Claude you'll get your chance.

Claude # 62: (Sniffs the air) I smell human near by…

Rya # 2: and that you should, there are humans all over this planet just waiting to feel their purpose in life.

Claude # 62: you make it sound so great Rya # 2.

(The Others)

Trunks: what are they doing?

Yamcha: they just keep talking…

Rya: there taking a look at their surroundings before they go hunting for us.

Vegeta: Kakorot, if we do not attack now and they fly off they will kill everyone in West City if that happens and that includes Bulma and Chi-Chi and don't forget the others! We have to attack now! I'm plenty stronger then at least that Rya # 16 Drone!

Goku: Vegeta, how can you tell? We can't even read their power at the moment.

Vegeta: I felt it as they landed before it got concealed up, now if me we attack them all together they will all fall.

Rya: Vegeta when will you understand that you can't underestimate the Ultimate 5 formally the Insidious 6?

Vegeta: when it comes down to fighting I don't care who's stronger, as long as I come out victor in the end.

Rya: just keep your ego to yourself Vegeta.

Vegeta: you have no right to say that!

Goku: he's right Vegeta just keep it to yourself.

Vegeta: fine! But if I have to I will attack!

(Ultimate 5)

Rike # 4: (Starts walking around the wasteland and he bends over and picks something up) hmm… (Sniffs it)

Rya # 16: what have you found Rike?

Rike: (Hands it to Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: it's Drone blood but it's been hardened… this belongs to Rya # 1.

Rya # 2: (Clenches his fingers into his fist) I will make them pay… sincerely for what they've done…

Claude # 62: and we will be by your side, sir.

Rya # 2: acknowledged Claude # 62.

(The Others)

Bra: that guy in the black looks scary from here…

Pan: yeah the one in the brown is really tall too… kind of creepy…

(Marion and 18 are shown watching with 'awe' and sweat drops going down their faces)

(The Ultimate 5)

Claude # 50: (Sees birds flying by in a group) hmm… rats with wings I'd always say. (Points his hands toward the birds) bye-bye birdies! (Blasts a purple blast toward the group of birds)

(The others)

Marion: oh my!

Bra: they don't need to harm them!

(Ultimate 5)

(The area in the sky where the bids were at is full of smoke, so the birds were destroyed)

Claude # 62: nice target practice # 50.

Claude # 50: thank you # 62.

(The Others)

Bra: (Exhales a big breathe)

Trunks: Bra… pull yourself together, being nervous will get you no where.

(Pan)

Pan: (Moves her foot a bit and accidentally touches a rock with her foot and it falls off the ridge they are on and makes noises as it falls) (Her eyes are wide open as this happens as she watches it fall making noises) no… please… no… don't hear that… please…

(Everyone also looks down at the rock as it falls)

Rya: shit…

(Ultimate 5)

Claude # 50: (Eyes are shown up close as he looks directly toward where the rock fell from the Ridge) hey, Rya # 2… I don't believe were alone.

Rya # 2: I don't believe we are either Claude.

Claude # 50: oooh… I can't wait to kill! (His teeth turn into fangs and his eyes go red)

Rya # 2: you want to show off your fangs already? That's quick.

Claude # 50: when I'm hungry I do anything sir.

Rya # 2: well carry on will be right here.

Claude # 50: (Disappears)

(The others)

Vegeta: where the hell did he go?

Goku: I have no idea!

Rya: son of a bitch! Damn it Pan why the hell would you be so careless as to knock that? Damn it!

Pan: I'm sorry Rya! I didn't mean too!

Rya: sorry never got anyone anywhere! (With a loud tone)

Gohan: don't yell at her like that! She doesn't deserve that!

Rya: well when lives are in the balance yelling is called for- (Looks in the air) shit!

Gohan: what? Oh no! (Looks up)

(Everyone else also looks up and they see Claude # 50 floating right above them in the air with his fangs and red eyes)

Claude # 50: oh… we didn't expect to see Goku and friends up here… we had thought you were just a pack of normal humans. (Shouts to the Ultimate 5) hey guys! It' Goku and them they are practically doing our job for us. (Notices Rya # 56) and if it isn't Rya # 56… we would have thought you would have concealed yourself from us a lot better then this… that just goes to show you how dumb the intelligence of the resistance is.

(The rest of the Ultimate 5 appears next to Claude # 50)

Marion: (Shrieks) oh my…

18: (Prepares for battle)

Rya: everyone arm yourselves! They are ready to fight!

Goku: get off this planet right now!

Rya # 2: Goku… the one who killed my best friend… the one who killed our leader… you tell us to just leave and no justify your actions? I think not, we are not leaving until justice is served for the Empire.

Goku: but he attacked us first!

Rya # 2: because he was performing his duties as a Drone Harvester! He was not only a great Harvester but he was also a Drone Scientist!

Goku: Drone Scientist.

Rya: (When I say only Rya I am referring to Rya # 56 the good Rya) Drone Scientists Goku are Drones that study other races and create many toxins and chemicals that help aid the race of Drones. Rya # 1 was one of the few who had both jobs.

Rya # 2: and he was my mentor and was very good at his duties! (Shouting) and you killed him!

Vegeta: (Gets up and smirks) and will kill you just the same Drone! To tell you the truth you piece of trash, we were justifying you! You killed Sayians, which were the Murdockish and then we killed a Drone, I'd say we are about even now.

Rya # 2: (Is angered, but then his anger goes to a smile on the face) you're right Vegeta, you pure blooded Sayian. I guess we did get what was coming… but you Sayians got what was coming so much more… it was time to kill that pathetic Clan of yours, to teach you Sayians a lesson or two! That's one reason why we chose to Harvest from your planet, to wipe that smirk from your faces and to show the Universe that the Sayians were not to be feared any more! We wanted to save the Universe from the likes of you!

Goten: that's bull shit and you know it! (He shouts to them)

Rya # 2: quiet Half-breed!

Claude # 50: let's not sit here and talk sir! Let's kill, kill, kill, I'm starving!

Rya # 2: take your pick Claude, tell me who you want?

Claude # 50: (Smiles a big smile and chuckles) okay! (Starts pointing around at the Z fighters)

(Everyone starts gasping)

Vegeta: we attack now Kakorot…

Goku: yeah… we have no choice…

Claude # 50: her! (Pointing toward Pan)

Rya # 2: excellent choice, she's the one Rya # 1 first attacked. Finish her off like # 1 had planned to do.

Claude # 50: yes sir! (Disappears)

Pan: (Screams) (Looks around watching her back)

Gohan: no! (Shoots a beam at Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Sucks in the beam)

Claude # 50: (Appears behind Pan and lifts her up) my, she's grown the past 3 years!

Gohan: get your damn filthy hands off her! (Forming a beam with his hands)

Claude # 50: you're outnumbered I'm afraid. (Starts putting his tongue out which is blue when in fang mode and starts licking her cheek)

Pan: (Gasping and afraid to say anything)

Claude # 50: (Continues to lick her cheeks)

Gohan: let go of her! (Flies toward Claude # 50)

Goku: no Gohan!

Gohan: (Tries to punch Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Disappears with Pan and reappears behind Gohan)

Gohan: huh?

Claude # 50: (Kicks Gohan in the chin launching him into the air and then onto the ground lying there) (Licks his chops) now that he's down let me lick my chops.

Goku: let go of her! I'm the one who you should want to eat!

Claude # 50: I'll eat you eventually Goku, just wait your turn.

(From above)

Claude # 62: yeah, wait your turn… or wait for us.

Rya # 2: exactly.

Rike # 4: (Is shown looking toward them)

(The Others)

Goku: then maybe I should go full blown Prater!

Claude # 50: the Prater! Yes! Do that!

Goku: as you wish! (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Everyone watches as the energy gets huge and almost blows them back)

Choutzou: this is a Prater…?

Tien: yes… (Holding Choutzou from flying away)

Goku: (Finishes powering up and is shown in his Prater form) this is the form that will destroy you all.

(From Above)

Rya # 2: Praters have been known to do that, but not you.

(The Others)

Goku: then you have no idea what I'm capable of. This is the form that killed Rya # 1, and he was evolved. He would have died in his cape form if he hadn't of transformed. And you are all in your cape forms.

(From above)

Rya # 16: I'm afraid he's right sir.

Rya # 2: yes… but Rya # 1 was only one Drone. We are x5!

(The Others)

Goku: maybe so, but that doesn't stop me from beating one of you at a time. Like this Claude # 50. (Super speeds over to Claude # 50)

(Above)

Rya # 2: huh?

(Others)

Goku: (Appears and punches Claude # 50 right across the face allowing him to let go of Pan and Goku takes her and teleports her next to Gohan and then appears back near Claude # 50) how do you like them apples?

Claude # 50: (Slowly get back up holding onto the side of his face)

(Above)

Rya # 2: (Looks astonished, but then breaks out in laughter)

(The Other team mates also start laughing)

Goku: what's that supposed to mean?

Rya # 2: you are a true fool Goku. One punch doesn't get anyone anywhere. Rike show him what you're made of.

Rike # 4: (Doesn't say anything and speeds down to Goku very fast and punches him in the atomach and then across the face)

Goku: (Fall backwards but Rike # 4 grabs a hold of Goku and lifts him up and then slams him into the ground and starts running his head into the ground)

Rike # 4: (The starts shooting beams at the fallen Goku making him go farther into the ground) (He then stops and forms an extra big beam and then throws it into the ground as well taking Goku all the way down) (He then stops and smiles toward the others)

(Everyone looks in shock and surprise at what they just saw)

Rya # 4: (Tells them from his location) that is but a taste of our true power.

(Just then from the ground Goku was taken down into there is a bright light and then an explosion and Goku comes flying out of the hole)

Gohan: (Breathes in relief) oh… I though they had you for a second.

(Goku)

Goku: (In the air breathing hard) they almost did… I just managed to move out of the way before that big beam got to me…

Rya # 2: and you see Goku you get a taste of death from that. You will all die in the end.

Goku: guys, I'm going to need some help…

Gohan: were ready dad!

Pan: you can count on us!

Oub: I'm by your side.

Piccolo: so am I.

Goten: I'm ready when you are.

(Just then Vegeta comes walking in)

Vegeta: I don't think so…

Trunks: what do you mean dad?

Vegeta: I think it's safe to say me and Kakorot can handle these clowns.

Rya: (Smirks) I doubt it Vegeta, just because you have it won't make much of a difference.

Gohan: have what?

Goten: what are you talking about?

Bra: yeah… what are you speaking of?

(The Ultimate 5 are shown)

Claude # 50: oh… so he has it too.

Vegeta: just watch and see! (Starts powering up) first I go to Super Sayian 4! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Turns into an ape for a second and then downgrades to SSJ4) now this is power! But that's not the only thing!

(There is a shock sequence)

Krillian: no way!

Goku: (Smiles) alright Vegeta!

Vegeta: watch closely! (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The Others)

Bra: dad… what is this…?

Trunks: isn't it obvious?

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Goku)

Goku: (Has a happy look on his face)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (His hair starts going a little pointier into the air and then changes color from black to silver, and then his clothes change from red to the green vest that Goku wears) (And then he is shown in his full glory with the silver aura around him) there is no longer one Prater, but now… there are two.

(Everyone gasps)

(Except the Ultimate 5)

Vegeta: (Smirks in his Prater form)

Goku: (Laughs) yeah! Alright Vegeta! When did you do this?

Vegeta: (Smiles)

(Remembering back)

Story: the day I was going to begin my training it was a rainy day and I had collected all the Dragonballs, a perfect day to become a part of the Dragon, without you all finding out, since summoning Shenron changes the sky you all didn't notice because of the rain storm.

(From Episode 33)

Vegeta: (Is on top of a mountain somewhere far away from civilization) (He is looking into the sky) yes… yes… keep raining… yes… yes… (He then looks down as if he is looking at something)

(Now I am continuing from that point expanding beyond showing Vegeta's point of view that you didn't get to see)

Vegeta: (Looks at a circle of all the 7 Dragonballs)

(The Dragonballs glow in the darkness as the rain falls)

Vegeta: Shenron arise! I have business to discuss with you!

(And in the darkness of the night the balls glow and then Shenron starts taking shape and blasts into the air going around all the clouds and stretching out as he forms and then he is shown from his full glory as Vegeta alone stands in front of him)

Shenron: you have 2 wishes speak them so I may go… (In his big voice)

Vegeta: I do not have a wish… I have a request.

Shenron: of what nature?

Vegeta: I want to become apart of you and go to the Dragon realm like Kakorot did.

Shenron: humph… do you believe yourself worthy of the training?

Vegeta: this has been apart of my destiny since my birth.

Shenron: you do know that you will be out of contact with the outside world for at least 2 years.

Vegeta: I know all about it.

Shenron: then if you believe yourself ready- (Lowers his head down to Vegeta) then jump on.

Vegeta: (Smirks) (Leaps on top of Shenron's head)

Shenron: the power of the Dragonballs will also not be useable for the next 2 years as well.

Vegeta: I have a feeling no one will have a desire to use them. (Sits down on Shenron's head)

Shenron: very well. (Starts flying off into the sky)

Vegeta: (Suddenly feels really tired) this… this… must have been what Kakorot felt as he… he became one with the Dragon…

Story: yes… I was so tired, it was the most tired I had been in my whole life and I passed out on the head of the dragon.

Vegeta: (Is shown with his eyes closed and lying on the dragon)

(The one star ball is shown entering his head, the 2 star enters his shoulder, the 3 star his other shoulder, the 4 star his stomach, the 5 star his left leg, the 6 star his right leg, and the 7 star his torso)

(The Dragon then shrieks in the air and disappears)

Story: I then awoke in the white realm known as the Dragon realm with absolutely nothing there, almost like the Time Chamber but worse.

(Dragon Realm)

Vegeta: (Gets up) (Looks around) alright Dragons! Tell me how to become a Prater! I must become one before a 3 year timeline is up!

(Just then 7 shadows come flying in and then take the form of the 7 positive energy dragons)

Positive Omega: another Sayian… what do you want?

Vegeta: you know very well what I desire! I want to be a Prater!

Positive Omega: you know the secret of the Prater?

Vegeta: all too well, a foe told us the whole story about them and how Kakorot was not a Super Sayian 5, but a new race.

Positive Oceanus: and he failed the task of becoming a true Sayian…

Positive Nova: we knew he wasn't going to do the job of being a true pure Sayian…

Vegeta: I would have to disagree though, I already am a true pure blood Sayian, and I've done things in my life that would make all Sayians proud.

Positive Omega: yes… that is true… but there is no reason for us to train you.

Vegeta: and why is that?

Positive Eis: because we only took Goku in because we wanted to unlock his true Sayian self, and the Prater was the only way to do that, we wanted him to be what he never was, but you on the other hand… have already walked down that path and shown that you are a true Sayian. Therefore there is no reason for us to train you in the ways of cheating 100 years of evolution.

Vegeta: but what if I told you that in 3 years you will all be dead.

Positive Omega: impossible, we can't be killed here.

Vegeta: in 3 years 5 evil beings, who were the same as the foe I mentioned earlier, will come and will destroy the whole Earth taking the Dragonballs with it. And if there are no Dragonballs you 7 will no longer exist.

Positive Omega: …

Vegeta: it's at a stop for words I know… so train me and I will help to prevent this threat from destroying you all.

Positive Omega: (Hesitates to say anything but then just gives in) we will train you in the ways of the Prater…

Vegeta: excellent! And I must tell you I am a much tougher adversary then my counterpart Kakorot, the one you would call Goku.

Positive Omega: then the training begins…

(Out of the story)

Vegeta: (Is shown in his Prater form talking) and Kakorot you were right about that training being the most difficult and gut wrenching training in your life. The same went for me.

Goku: it is a very hard training.

Yamcha: then I guess I take back the idea of wanting to do Vegeta's training.

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: flattering story and all Vegeta, but we already knew what happened the first time we saw you, so basically we were hearing it all over again.

(The Others)

Vegeta: your words will not affect me, Kakorot and I have become legends.

(Ultimate 5)

Claude # 62: legends that will soon die a painful death.

(Others)

Vegeta: (Smirks) try your best.

Goku: Vegeta don't think you're invincible in this form!

Vegeta: I know Kakorot, but I believe I'm stronger then you because I stayed in the Dragon Realm longer then you did, you stayed 2 years, I stayed 3.

Goku: but that won't change the outcome, we need 3 more of us to fight them all.

Vegeta: fine, that works out. Call who you wish.

Goku: right. (Looks toward the Others) Goten, Trunks, and Gohan get in here, the rest of you can fight after if the Ultimate 5 still lives, but for now be our spectators.

(Goten, Gohan, and Trunks come walking over)

Vegeta: I hope you all have done your training.

Gohan: sure have.

Goten: you bet.

Trunks: were ready.

Goku: then show us.

(Goten and Trunks are shown powering up)

(They turn into apes and then go down to Super Sayian 4)

Both: were ready!

Goku: Gohan, show us.

Gohan: (Smirks) right dad. (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Goes ape for a moment and then downgrades to Super Sayian 4) I'm ready. (In cool voice)

Vegeta: so he finally became one, it's about time.

Gohan: (Continues to smirk)

Narrator: Vegeta is a Prater and Gohan is a SSJ4! Will this team of two Praters and 3 SSJ4's be enough to stop this evil?

Rya # 2: so it begins…

Narrator: stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: on the next episode of Dragonball Z2, fists fly and the battle begins with 5 verses 5, Sayian verses Drone, Prater versus. Drone, power after power, will there be a victor and will there be any casualties, all on the next Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 42: 5 on 5.


	11. Dragonball Z2 Episode 42: Five on Five

Dragonball Z2 Episode 42: Five on Five.

Note: if you want to know the personalities of each Drone in this team refer back to Episode 33.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Goku and friends watched from the sidelines as the Ultimate 5 arrived on planet Earth, they watched helplessly for minutes to try and concoct a plan of attack upon the Ultimate 5…

Vegeta: I felt it as they landed before it got concealed up, now if me we attack them all together they will all fall.

Rya: Vegeta when will you understand that you can't underestimate the Ultimate 5 formally the Insidious 6?

Vegeta: when it comes down to fighting I don't care who's stronger, as long as I come out victor in the end.

Rya: just keep your ego to yourself Vegeta.

Vegeta: you have no right to say that!

Goku: he's right Vegeta just keep it to yourself.

Vegeta: fine! But if I have to I will attack!

Narrator: it was then that they decided to stay hidden until an appropriate time to strike the five, but then it happened…

Pan: (Moves her foot a bit and accidentally touches a rock with her foot and it falls off the ridge they are on and makes noises as it falls) (Her eyes are wide open as this happens as she watches it fall making noises) no… please… no… don't hear that… please…

(Everyone also looks down at the rock as it falls)

Rya: shit…

(Ultimate 5)

Claude # 50: (Eyes are shown up close as he looks directly toward where the rock fell from the Ridge) hey, Rya # 2… I don't believe were alone.

Rya # 2: I don't believe we are either Claude.

Claude # 50: oooh… I can't wait to kill! (His teeth turn into fangs and his eyes go red)

Rya # 2: you want to show off your fangs already? That's quick.

Claude # 50: when I'm hungry I do anything sir.

Rya # 2: well carry on will be right here.

Narrator: Claude # 50 arrived on location and told the others that it was Goku and his friends that were indeed there and the silent Drone Rike # 4 gave Goku a big beating that he won't soon forget…

Rike # 4: (Doesn't say anything and speeds down to Goku very fast and punches him in the stomach and then across the face)

Goku: (Fall backwards but Rike # 4 grabs a hold of Goku and lifts him up and then slams him into the ground and starts running his head into the ground)

Rike # 4: (The starts shooting beams at the fallen Goku making him go farther into the ground) (He then stops and forms an extra big beam and then throws it into the ground as well taking Goku all the way down) (He then stops and smiles toward the others)

(Everyone looks in shock and surprise at what they just saw)

Rya # 2: (Tells them from his location) that is but a taste of our true power.

Narrator: after that showing of power Goku decided it best if the others joined into the fight, but then Vegeta walked out and had a little something of his own up his sleeves.

(Just then Vegeta comes walking in)

Vegeta: I don't think so…

Trunks: what do you mean dad?

Vegeta: I think it's safe to say me and Kakorot can handle these clowns.

Rya: (Smirks) I doubt it Vegeta, just because you have it won't make much of a difference.

Gohan: have what?

Goten: what are you talking about?

Bra: yeah… what are you speaking of?

(The Ultimate 5 are shown)

Claude # 50: oh… so he has it too.

Vegeta: just watch and see! (Starts powering up) first I go to Super Sayian 4! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Turns into an ape for a second and then downgrades to SSJ4) now this is power! But that's not the only thing!

(There is a shock sequence)

Krillian: no way!

Goku: (Smiles) alright Vegeta!

Vegeta: watch closely! (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The Others)

Bra: dad… what is this…?

Trunks: isn't it obvious?

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Goku)

Goku: (Has a happy look on his face)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (His hair starts going a little pointier into the air and then changes color from black to silver, and then his clothes change from red to the green vest that Goku wears) (And then he is shown in his full glory with the silver aura around him) there is no longer one Prater, but now… there are two.

Narrator: Vegeta unlocked the legendary Prater Race transformation, will Goku and Vegeta together be unstoppable, or will the Ultimate 5 consider this child's play? Stay tuned!

Rya # 2: so then… 2 Praters, and 3 Super Sayian 4's, and not to mention the people watching… I'd say the odds are in your favor…

Goku: but you're hiding something aren't you?

Rya # 2: nothing to hide… just not worried.

Vegeta: well you should be! Think of how much damage one Prater did to a Drone such as Rya # 1, and now think about what 2 would do to a Drone.

Rya # 16: there is no need to think like that.

Rya # 2: correct, I told number 1 not to come alone, but he figured he could handle things here, you see if a Drone is with their team if they have one… well… they tend to act better with one another then say just one Drone alone against all of you, as long as we are in a group we can overcome any foe.

Gohan: well the same goes for us, 5 Sayians versus 5 Drones, two teams.

Claude # 62: you are indeed correct smart one, but it will be your undoing. (In low voice)

(The Others)

Rya: Goku, you should be letting me fight!

(Battle)

Goku: no, Rya! You are one of their mission objectives we have to protect you, you can fight later but now we have a bone to pick with these 5.

(The Others)

Pan: I can't watch… (Covers her eyes)

Bra: me neither… (Also covers her eyes)

(Battle)

Rya # 2: don't worry # 56 we will deal with you in a moment.

(The Others)

Rya: and I'll be ready!

(Battle)

Rya # 2: right…

Claude # 50: let's get this battle underway already! I'm starving!

Rya # 2: sure thing… don't blink my friends… (Disappears)

Goku: huh?

Rya # 2: (Appears in front of Goku and punches him in the stomach)

Goku: arrggg… (Spitting up) (Grabs a hold of Rya # 2 and bangs his head into him and then they start fighting)

Rya # 16: go! (Speeds right to Goten)

Goten: you want a fight, you got a fight!

(They both start throwing punches at one another and hitting each other at the same time)

Claude # 62: (Waves for Gohan to attack him)

Gohan: I'm happily on my way! (Hyper drives up to Claude # 62 and punches him across the face)

Claude # 62: (Punches Gohan back)

(They continue to fight)

Trunks: (Looks at the location where Claude # 50 was at but sees he's gone) now where did you- (Turns his head and sees Claude # 50 staring him straight in the face no longer in his beast face form)

Claude # 50: hello, friend. (Hits his head on Trunks head)

Trunks: (Holds onto his own head and falls back a bit, but quickly regains his composure and blocks as Claude # 50 attacked again)

(Last Vegeta is shown looking at Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Blindly stairs at Vegeta)

(They both continue to exchange glances)

(Then suddenly they both disappear and reappear hitting each other's elbows together casing an energy outburst)

(The Others)

Marion: this is intense!

Krillian: no question!

18: I should be fighting now too!

Krillian: 18, I think they know they can't beat them in the first round, I think this is just a warm up battle.

18: what's with you people and warming up?

Krillian: well… to get everyone in the mood… I guess…

Choutzou: are we really going to fight Tien?

Tien: I don't know… it might be too much for us…

Yamcha: I don't about you guys but I feel up to fighting.

Tien: huh?

Choutzou: really?

Yamcha: yeah, I think my training paid off these past 3 years, I think I'm ready to kick some alien ass.

Tien: (Smiles) really?

Yamcha: yeah really, I've trained under some powerful people; I think I can handle a few Drones.

Tien: alright then… how about that Rya # 2 guy?

Yamcha: no! No way! I mean… can we settle for someone smaller then that… ummm… oh never mind!

Tien: (Chuckles) right.

(Battle)

(The fights fly into the air and the separate fights land on different areas of the battle field, so in different quadrants of fighting will be switched on and off)

(Goku and Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Shoots a beam at Goku)

Goku: (Knocks it out of the way behind Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Smirks) (Charges right for Goku)

Goku: (Puts his arms together and blocks)

Rya # 2: (Rams his head right into Goku's block and then tries to sweep Goku off his feet)

Goku: (But he jumped into air and then kicked Rya # 2 in the chin like an uppercut)

Rya # 2: (Soars into the air, but suddenly stops and then puts his elbow out and speeds really fast down to Goku hitting him on the top of his head)

Goku: (Falling down to Earth manages to stop himself from hitting the ground) (He floats in the air thinking of his next move)

Rya # 2: (Disappears in the sky)

Goku: damn…

Rya # 2: (Appears and grabs Goku by the arm) let's go! (Takes Goku by the arm and rams himself into the rocky ground taking Goku with him)

Goku: (As he is being taken underground) I need to do something… PRATER MOUTH BEAM! (Shoots a silver beam from out of his mouth and hits Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: ahhhh! (Let's go of Goku)

Goku: (Flies upward out of the underground caverns into the air awaiting Rya # 2's arrival back on top) (He also breathes a bit) that was exhausting…

Rya # 2: (Blows a hole through the ground and soars up to Goku leading them into their next fist fight)

(Gohan and Claude # 62)

Claude # 62: (Throwing blue beams at an advancing Gohan)

Gohan: (Manages to withstand the power of the beam and then goes up to Claude # 62 and makes a red ball and lets it loose on Claude # 62 up close)

Claude # 62: (Is jerked back with the blast)

Gohan: that ought to hold him off for a bit…

Claude # 62: (Then the throws the beam up into the air)

Gohan: arrggg… well that isn't much of a surprise.

Claude # 62: (Eyes glow blue and then blue rays come out of them)

Gohan: whoa! (Flips around the rays as they are trying to touch him)

Claude # 62: you move way too much…

Gohan: (Dodging a ray that was about to touch his left arm)

Claude # 62: (Shooting more rays)

Gohan: (Stops and shoots a blast hopefully to knock the rays back) good… that held them back a bit…

Claude # 62: (Appears behind Gohan) but not me…

Gohan: huh? (Turns around)

Claude # 62: (Grabs a hold of Gohan from behind and puts his feet on Gohan's back and starts pushing down)

Gohan: (Screams in agony)

Claude # 62: let's here what the spine sounds like as it breaks in two… (Pushing harder)

Gohan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The Others)

Pan: he's hurting dad!

Bra: oh no…

(Gohan and Claude # 62)

Claude # 62: don't struggle Gohan… the moment the spine breaks you won't feel a thing anyway… you'll either be paralyzed… or best case scenario… dead which is the most likely candidate. But the fact still remains that you won't feel a thing…

Gohan: I…. I… don't think so…

Claude # 62: huh?

Gohan: (Twitches his red tail and stretches it out and goes around Claude # 62's neck)

Claude # 62: what? No way? How did I not see that coming! (Can not longer hold onto Gohan)

Gohan: I learned the ability unlike my father and brother, to move my tail while in Super Sayian 4 to do my biting…

Claude # 62: I don't know how I messed that in your memories…

Gohan: because I wasn't thinking about it at the time. But now I got you where I want you! (Starts squeezing Claude # 62's neck)

Claude # 62: you damn dirty ape!

Gohan: I may be an ape, but I look good.

Claude # 62: and I look better… (Instant Transmissions and appears in front of Gohan and puts his hands to together and bangs Gohan into the ground) you forget one thing… Instant Transmission… works every time you are in a pinch.

Gohan: (On the ground) then I guess I'll have to watch out for that one…

Claude # 62: sure should… (Smirks)

(Goten and Rya # 16)

(They both fight normally)

Goten: it would seem me and you are evenly matched.

Rya # 16: right about that one! (Tries to swipe Goten but Goten speeds and runs behind Rya # 16 and punches him knocking him forward)

Goten: (Charges toward Rya # 16 and looks like he's about to punch but then he lets out a big beam hitting Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Falls to the ground looking wounded)

Goten: ha! That was easier then I thought! Vegeta was right about this guy being the one he could beat easily in his Prater form.

Rya # 16: (Opens his eyes) if only that were so…

Goten: huh?

Rya # 16: (Disappears and Reappear in front of Goten and lays both his fist right into Goten's chest making a bump on the other side of his body)

Goten: (Gasping and shocked)

Rya # 16: didn't expect that now… did you? (Let's go of Goten)

Goten: (Is shown holding onto his stomach trying to keep his composure)

Rya # 16: just let yourself soar to the ground and rest… at least there you can get your air back. And when you're ready come back up here and try and put a dent into me.

Goten: (Tries to punch Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (But he swoops downwards and then behind Goten upwards) missed…

Goten: (Tries it again but Rya # 16 repeats the process and appears on the opposite side of Goten)

Rya # 16: just give up boy… it's not worth losing your life over this…

Goten: actually… I just needed some time…

Rya # 16: you sly dog!

Goten: (Lets out a big sigh) I actually feel better now… (Goes into stance) thank you for giving me the time to regenerate myself.

Rya # 16: cocky one aren't you? I won't be so easily tricked again.

Goten: well you sure did fall for that. You could have had me at that point to but you chose to play around, another dumb mistake the bad guys always make.

Rya # 16: I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die!

Goten: I don't plan on dying as of this moment.

Rya # 16: I see… well why don't you lay an attack on me and I'll wait…

Goten: sure thing. (Does a back flip hitting Rya # 16 in the nose)

Rya # 16: ahhhh! (Holding onto his nose, he then looks up and sees Goten shooting a light beam at him knocking him into a mountain)

Goten: I bet you didn't see that one coming then! (Laughs)

Rya # 16: (Blasts himself out of the mountain and makes his way back to Goten looking angry)

Goten: okay, buddy… let's go.

(Trunks and Claude # 50)

Trunks: (Trying to punch Claude # 50, but he keeps moving really fast ducking his head down and Trunks tries to hit him and moving every par of his body away from Trunks attacks) could you stop moving so much!

Claude # 50: don't think so! (Laughing and dodging and evading his moves)

Trunks: attack me already!

Claude # 50: okay! (Uppercuts Trunks)

Trunks: (Flies upwards and then starts falling to the ground)

Claude # 50: (Grabs a hold of Trunks by the neck tie and looks at him dead in the face) so this is the face of a Sayian.

Trunks: get out of my face…

Claude # 50: I think the face of a Sayian is marvelous…

Trunks: don't make me ask you twice…

Claude # 50: I can't wait to eat all you Sayians and then spit out your bones.

Trunks: I ask you one more time nicely… get, out, of, my, FACE!

Claude # 50: the sweet smell of Sayian blood as it drops from your body onto a silver platter! How delicious as you sit and think about it…

Trunks: that's it! BUSTER BLOW! (Blows up the space in the air they are in knocking Claude # 50 out of the smoke onto the ground) (Trunks then flies down to Claude # 50 and stomps on him) the Buster Blow… a new attack.

Claude # 50: I see…

Trunks: (Lifts Claude # 50 up and then ejects him into the air and then disappears and reappears on the top of Claude # 50 and bangs him downwards toward the ground, and then he goes under Claude # 50 and bangs him upwards and repeats the process)

Claude # 50: (Turns the tide and as Trunks was about to bang him from the side he shoots out a large blue beam taking Trunks into the air) don't be playing games with me boy!

Trunks: (Flying into the air) this beam is fast… I need to get off of it… before it reaches space… (Thinks fast and flips off the beam over I and then rides the tail down back to Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: wow… there is no stopping a Sayian then I presume…

Trunks: a Sayian gets stronger after every attack; I'm just getting warmed up.

Claude # 50: and so am I my friend… so am I.

Trunks: you do know that we will beat your team.

Claude # 50: and how can you be so sure of that?

Trunks: because we've beaten every other foe we have ever faced.

Claude # 50: I'm afraid that my team and I are a bit more complex then that…

Trunks: that's what every foe says when we fight them and we almost believe them… but we end up winning in the end anyway. Even if there are losses on our side.

Claude # 50: yes… because you guys just use the Dragonballs to do your bidding! Wishing people back from the dead, next you'll be asking the Dragon to make you a sandwich, and tell you a bed time story, and teach you to read. That's how it would seem like you all use that Eternal Dragon.

Trunks: we use it for the good of the planet, not for the likes of you.

Claude # 50: whatever you may say, boy, it won't change the outcome of this fight… now die! (Put his foot in the air and charges toward Trunks with spikes coming out of his shoes)

Trunks: huh? Whoa! (Manages to quickly evade the spiked shoes as he goes past) are those poisonous?

Claude # 50: (Turning around ready to attack again with the spikes) no… but they sure do hurt like hell! (Flying toward Trunks)

Trunks: arrggg…

(Vegeta and Rike # 4)

Vegeta: (Lands on a rock top) you don't talk much do you?

Rike # 4: (Continues to look at Vegeta)

Vegeta: yeah… that much I presumed… but no matter your silence doesn't change a thing!

Rike # 4: …

Vegeta: (Flies upwards towards Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Disappears and Reappears to Vegeta's side and energy punches him knocking him a little ways)

Vegeta: (Manages to shoot a Silver beam at Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Shoots his own beam at Vegeta's beam and they start pushing towards one another)

Vegeta: (Adds power to his beam)

Rike # 4: (Adds power to his own beam)

(The beams then explode and right when everything is clear they go at it fighting one another throwing kicks and punches at one another)

Vegeta: (Stops and does an Ultra punch knocking Rike # 4 into the ground) the training has paid off… (Forms a big beam going upwards and then throws it toward Rike # 4 hitting the ground where he was)

(Just then Rike # 4 appears above Vegeta and kicks him across the neck)

Vegeta: arrggg… (Falls to the ground now taking Rike # 4's place)

Rike # 4: (Starts shooting an everlasting amount of beams at Vegeta)

Vegeta: oh no! (Is hit with all the beams as they hit) uck… ahhhh… ohhh… (He makes those noises as he is hit)

Rike # 4: (Starts to laugh and then forms an electrical dark red beam and then throws it toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: Mind: if he touches me with that I'm dead… maybe the Prater form isn't as powerful as I had once thought it to be… I still need to learn more about it, in order for it to work properly… enough clowning around Vegeta, time to get serious. Out of mind: okay! Take this! PRATER WAVE! (Winds from his body go off and fly towards the electrical beam making it go back toward Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: huh?

(The electrical beam hits Rike # 4 and the winds blow him back)

Rike # 4: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegeta: (Gets back up) yes! Scream! Scream until there's no scream anymore!

(The beam then disappears)

Rike # 4: (Stops screaming and smiles then sucks in his electrical beam)

Vegeta: what? You could have done that all along?

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegeta)

Vegeta: darr… I'll give you something to talk about! (Flies toward Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto Vegeta's arm as he was about to punch him)

Vegeta: huh?

Rike # 4: (Starts twisting Vegeta's arm)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(The Others)

Bra: daddy!

Yamcha: Vegeta!

Rya: Mind: foolish for them not to have me fight along with them… if any of them die it's not my fault… but wait…

(Remembers back to episode 33)

Rya: (Is shown looking out the window at the rain fall) rain… it's so beautiful…

Bulma: (Is shown working on something a little ways away from Rya) (She stops and looks at him) hmm… (Then she goes back to work)

Rya: I will make sure Vegeta lives… (While looking out the window)

Bulma: huh?

Rya: I will protect your loved ones as best as I can…

Bulma: …

Rya: you have my word Bulma…

Bulma: (Shakes her head)

(Back to Episode 42)

Rya: Mind: I have to keep that promise! Out of mind: I'm going in!

Tien: are you crazy!

Yamcha: you'll be killed!

Rya: guys you're talking to a Drone here! (Flies into the battle)

Tien: I guess he got us on that one Yamcha…

Yamcha: yeah… damn my loud mouth…

(Rike # 4 twisting Vegeta's arm still)

Vegeta: (Trying to hold his arm away from Rike # 4) let… go… of… me you freak!

Rike # 4: (Laughs)

(Then out of nowhere Rya appears and punches Rike # 4 across the face sending him miles away from the battle)

Vegeta: damn… I didn't ask for your help!

Rya: I made a promise Vegeta and as a Drone I do like to stick to my promises! I'm in this fight rather you like it or not. I'm the one who warned you about these beings therefore I help in conquering them.

Vegeta: Sayians never need help!

Rya: you sure did look like you did.

Vegeta: arrggg…shut up!

Rya: (Smirks) right Vegeta…

(Rya # 2 and Goku)

(They both stop fighting and look towards Rya and Vegeta)

Rya # 2: so # 56… you decide to join in on the battle I see…

Rya: (From his location) and I want to fight you alone! Without the help of your team!

Rya # 2: I see… I hope you know you'll be helping me out if I kill you.

Rya: I know… but I don't plan on dying.

Rya # 2: well then… if that's what you wish, come forward.

Rya: are you forgetting something # 2… I'm evolved… I'm stronger then the average Drone.

Rya # 2: yes… I can't argue with that… but power isn't everything.

Rya: it's the only thing.

Goku: Rya! Wait! Were still fighting here! We can handle it! There is no need for anyone else to come in to this fight.

Rya: I'm the one who got you in this mess… and now I'll be getting you out of it.

Goku: I still want to fight him.

Rya: there will be time Goku… just let me settle this grudge…

Rya # 2: fine then… let's go… old friend…

Rya: right back at you. (Lunges toward Rya # 2 and kicks at him)

Rya # 2: (Puts his elbow up and manages to block the attack and then they start t battle it out)

(The others stop their fights and look toward the Rya vs. Rya # 2 fight)

(The Others)

Oub: I don't think he'll be enough…

Piccolo: really?

Oub: yes…

Piccolo: what will you do?

Oub: will see in time…

Narrator: what can Oub mean about that? Is it true that even in Rya's evolved state, that he still may not be enough to defeat Rya # 2 a normal cape drone? Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Z2, explosion after explosion the battle between Drone and Drone begins as powers clash and strength is shown on both sides. Who will come out winner oft his round? Stay tuned!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 43: Rya vs. Rya


	12. Dragonball Z2 Episode 43: Rya vs Rya

Dragonball Z2 Episode 43: Rya vs. Rya

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2 the battle begun and 5 Z fighters faced off against the members of the evil 5…

Rike # 4: (Blindly stairs at Vegeta)

(They both continue to exchange glances)

(Then suddenly they both disappear and reappear hitting each other's elbows together casing an energy outburst)

Narrator: and other fights began…

Rya # 2: (Shoots a beam at Goku)

Goku: (Knocks it out of the way behind Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Smirks) (Charges right for Goku)

Goku: (Puts his arms together and blocks)

Rya # 2: (Rams his head right into Goku's block and then tries to sweep Goku off his feet)

Goku: (But he jumped into air and then kicked Rya # 2 in the chin like an uppercut)

Rya # 2: (Soars into the air, but suddenly stops and then puts his elbow out and speeds really fast down to Goku hitting him on the top of his head)

(Another battle)

Vegeta: (Lands on a rock top) you don't talk much do you?

Rike # 4: (Continues to look at Vegeta)

Vegeta: yeah… that much I presumed… but no matter your silence doesn't change a thing!

Rike # 4: …

Vegeta: (Flies upwards towards Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Disappears and Reappears to Vegeta's side and energy punches him knocking him a little ways)

Vegeta: (Manages to shoot a Silver beam at Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Shoots his own beam at Vegeta's beam and they start pushing towards one another)

Vegeta: (Adds power to his beam)

Rike # 4: (Adds power to his own beam)

(The beams then explode and right when everything is clear they go at it fighting one another throwing kicks and punches at one another)

Narrator: and Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were also fighting the Ultimate 5 that was unti Rya jumped in…

(Rike # 4 twisting Vegeta's arm still)

Vegeta: (Trying to hold his arm away from Rike # 4) let… go… of… me you freak!

Rike # 4: (Laughs)

(Then out of nowhere Rya appears and punches Rike # 4 across the face sending him miles away from the battle)

Vegeta: damn… I didn't ask for your help!

Rya: I made a promise Vegeta and as a Drone I do like to stick to my promises! I'm in this fight rather you like it or not. I'm the one who warned you about these beings therefore I help in conquering them.

Vegeta: Sayians never need help!

Rya: you sure did look like you did.

Vegeta: arrggg…shut up!

Rya: (Smirks) right Vegeta…

(Rya # 2 and Goku)

(They both stop fighting and look towards Rya and Vegeta)

Rya # 2: so # 56… you decide to join in on the battle I see…

Rya: (From his location) and I want to fight you alone! Without the help of your team!

Rya # 2: I see… I hope you know you'll be helping me out if I kill you.

Rya: I know… but I don't plan on dying.

Rya # 2: well then… if that's what you wish, come forward.

Rya: are you forgetting something # 2… I'm evolved… I'm stronger then the average Drone.

Rya # 2: yes… I can't argue with that… but power isn't everything.

Rya: it's the only thing.

Narrator: will Rya be able to beat Rya # 2? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Rya and Rya # 2 float in the air looking at one another)

(They then fly towards one another and lock elbows on each other making an energy burst)

Rya # 2: (Tries to kick Rya in the chin)

Rya: (Moves his head out of the way of the kick) (Punches Rya # 2 from below in his stomach)

Rya # 2: (Has a loss of breathe)

(The Other)

Krillian: awesome!

Tien: he'll get him in no time!

(Battle)

Rya # 2: don't you dare think that this attack will finish me.

Rya: I know it won't. It's not in a drone's nature to just die after one punch… but they never said anything about the 2nd.

Rya # 2: (Chuckles) clever!

Rya: (Bangs Rya # 2 banging him into the ground making a crater)

(The other Drones are shown watching and with their arms crossed, they don't seem at all worried)

Rike # 4: (Comes flying back and looks angry, but notices Rya looking down toward Rya # 2) (He stops and crosses his hands like the others as well and watches)

(The battle)

Rya: (Is shown waiting in the air looking down toward where Rya # 2 landed)

Goku: (Appears behind Rya) did you get him? I can't sense a power…

Rya: remember Goku he's concealing energy… we won't know his true power until he lets it out.

Goku: but you are stronger then him… right?

Rya: it does not matter at this point Goku, anybody can win a fight. (Points his hand toward the crater) (Starts forming a blue lighted up beam)

(From the crater in the rubble Rya # 2 is shown smiling)

Rya: now die! (Shoots off his blast)

(The blast moves down at a fast rate toward Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: yes… yes… (Jumps into the air and grabs a hold of the blast and opens his mouth wide) (He then begins sucking the blast in)

Rya: what the hell?

Rya # 2: (Sucks in the whole blast though his mouth) (Then there is quiet) yes! That's exactly what I needed! A good energy charge and I'm back on my feet.

Rya: how did I not see that coming?

Goku: how strong is he now?

Rya: I don't know Goku… just as you can't read his level… I can't either.

(Everyone is shown getting shocked)

Goku: you've got to be kidding?

Rya: I wish I were…

Rya # 2: there is no need for wishing here… (Starts floating upwards into the air and becomes level with Rya and Goku) the only thing you should be wishing is that you died by Rya # 1's hands. Because I'm going to put you through something Rya # 1 would be proud of.

Rya: you aren't going to touch Goku! Or anybody that he is affiliated with!

Rya # 2: and you can't be so sure # 56… now that I have absorbed that blast from you, I feel as if I can accomplish anything… I was actually intending that you use a blast like that from the beginning, that's why I wasn't worried.

Rya: and how was I not able to read that in your mind!

Rya # 2: because of this… (Puts his hand on the back of his head and then pulls a metal pole like device out of their head)

Rya: (Starts to sweat and his eyes go wide)

Goku: what? What is that?

Rya: it's a mind probe…

Goku: huh? Now way!

Rya # 2: yes… we used the same tactic you resistance fighters used against us. Our scientists were able to build up these devices for just such occasions as this one. It feels good to finally be rid of those things…

(Goku and Rya then notices that the other Drone team members take off their mind probes as well)

Rya # 2: with that probe we were able to hide what we were truly capable of from you, you didn't see what I was cooking up in my mind. You also didn't see the training we had been doing on our way to this planet. Everyone power up a bit! (He shouts to his team)

(Just then the 5 drones power up)

Goku: (Sweats) unbelievable!

Rya: now way…

(The Others)

Piccolo: no way! Their power is growing even higher then we had anticipated!

Tien: holy shit…

Oub: (Does not say anything or make a worried expression)

Pan: can you feel that Bra?

Bra: all too well…

(Vegeta in the sky)

Vegeta: this is absurd! They knew of our training and tricked us!

(The Battle)

Rya # 2: exactly… you all remember when you could feel our power from space as you all were training? Well we used that power as a concealer to hide our true power, our true power is much greater then the one you felt then and the one you felt as we landed on this planet. It was all thanks to the ideals of the resistance that the Empire was inspired to make their own version of the mind probe… nifty little device is it?

Rya: you son of a bitch!

Goku: then that means that when we thought we over passed their power we weren't even close while we were training…

Rya # 2: correct Goku.

Rya: you're power levels read higher then mine… how is that possible when you aren't even evolved.

Rya # 2: there was no need to evolve ourselves, at least not yet… we had the opportunity but we chose not to, evolving is not all that it's hyped up to be. Evolution hardly makes the being anymore…

Rya: (Looks to Goku) get out here! Get down to your friends now!

Goku: but you'll be killed! You need my power too if you want to win!

Rya: I can handle this myself, he may see stronger then I am, but he can still be beaten!

Rya # 2: come on Rya! Let's see what an evolved Drone is truly capable of!

Rya: go, Goku!

Goku: but-

Rya: (Powers up) I said go!

Goku: right… Rya, do your best… (Flies down to the ground)

Rya # 2: I'll be dealing with you shortly Goku! But for now let's destroy a power that was thought to have been greater then out own.

Rya: no matter how strong you become, I won't let you win!

Rya # 2: you sound a lot like Goku with that statement…

Rya: I've learned a lot from him! And I've taken his own words into this account!

Rya #2: well with that said and done. (Puts his arms out leaving himself open to an attack) why don't you throw the first blow?

Rya: arrggg…

Rya # 2: come on! I'm waiting for your move!

(Gohan)

Gohan: what's he planning to do?

(Battle)

Rya # 2: come on Rya # 56; show me what you've got!

Rya: fine! (Flies forward toward Rya # 2 and strikes with his fist at Rya # 2 but as he does so Rya # 2 appears to have disappeared) what?

Rya # 2: (Appears behind Rya) boo!

Rya: huh?

Rya # 2: (Bangs Rya in the head toward the gorund) I don't think so… (Speeds down under where Rya was going to hit and then shoots a yellow blast at Rya)

Rya: (Is hit) ahhhh! (He screams in agony)

Rya # 2: (Appears over Rya) just starting and it's already boring… (Positions Rya back on his feet and punches him in the face, multiple times, not stopping to take a breather)

(The Others)

Bra: Rya!

Pan: there is no way this is possible!

(Goku)

Goku: he can't lose like this!

Vegeta: (Lands next to Goku) I'm afraid he can… now that we feel their power, you know just as well as I that, that # 2 man is just as strong if not stronger then our Rya.

Goku: they tricked us so well… that tactic was brilliant… we didn't even see it coming…

Vegeta: it won't be the first time that we are tricked and definitely not the last time, Kakorot.

Goku: oh, boy… and I can see the other Drone are also way powerful…

Vegeta: we need to think of a counter measure Kakorot…

Goku: oh boy… I don't know about this…

Vegeta: well then we better hurry! We have no time for playing around, life is in the balance!

Goku: okay…

Vegeta: I will think as well… but until then we must see the outcome of this battle.

(Battle)

Rya # 2: (Is shown still punching Rya in the face)

Rya: (Does and under punch in Rya # 2's stomach)

Rya # 2: (Stops punching Rya) (And acts like he had been wounded)

Rya: got you!

Rya # 2: (Smiles) I don't think so…

Rya: huh?

Rya # 2: (Blows Rya backwards with an energy shield)

Rya: ahhhh! (Flies into a mountain)

Rya # 2: (Forms a beam) the wind up! (Positions himself like a pitcher) and the pitch! (Throws the beam toward the ground toward Rya)

(The beam hits and there is a big explosion)

(The Others)

Bra: Rya…

Yamcha: ah, man… if he can beat Rya, then we don't stand a chance!

Tien: don't say that Yamcha!

Piccolo: damn it! Rya is stronger then a majority of us and Rya # 2 mopped the floor with him.

Oub: (Doesn't say anything)

Piccolo: don't you have any input on this?

Oub: don't worry so much Piccolo, this battle is far from over…

Piccolo: (Looks in awe at Oub)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: be prepared Kakorot.

Goku: right!

(Battle)

Rya # 2: # 56 get out of there! I know you aren't going to die because of that!

(There is then a blue explosion from the area Rya fell into and then he flies up turned into a Super Drone with the same blue hair that Rya # 1 had, he also has a blue aura going around him)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: whoa!

Goku: (Chuckles) oh, yeah! It's the Super Drone technique! Rya # 1 used this against me! This will sure do some damage!

Vegeta: perhaps…

Goku: hmm…

(Battle)

Rya: alright # 2, I'm not playing around with you anymore! Have you ever seen the Drono?

Rya # 2: I know Rya # 1 used it…

Rya: well you can just call this the Super Drone!'

Rya # 2: wow… I've never actually seen one in person… I mean I know Corpolius is beyond the normal Super Drone stage, but he's never shown us the power of a Super Drone…

Rya: well you get to meet one… I am indeed a Super Drone, too bad you guys didn't allow yourselves to evolve, and it would have unlocked this power if you did.

Rya # 2: we don't need Drono to defeat anyone from this group! We possess skills that can defeat any enemy no matter how weak or strong they are.

Rya: then let's see how…

Rya # 2: fine.

Rya: (Flies forward and starts to fight Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Throws punches)

Rya: (Blocks and throws his own punches at # 2)

(They both grab a hold of each others hands)

Rya # 2: come on! Show me what a Drono can do!

Rya: sure! (Starts exploding with power)

Rya # 2: remarkable…

Rya: (Powering up, is able to knock Rya # 2 a ways back)

Rya # 2: (Regains his composure)

Rya: that is some of the power a Drono or Super Drone possesses…

Rya # 2: wow… but…. Sadly it was hardly impressive.

Rya: what?

(The Others)

Pan: what does he mean by that?

Bra: oh boy…

Yamcha: what is he hiding?

Tien: I don't know…

Piccolo: arrggg…

Oub: (Watches)

(Goku and Vegeta)

(Goten and Trunks, and Gohan fly over to them and they land on the ground)

Trunks: dad, what's not that impressive about Rya's Super Drone?

Vegeta: well, that's why were waiting for him to say!

(Battle)

Rya: nothing else can outmatch this power.

Rya # 2: I doubt that… Rya # 1 was a Super Drone and he was weakened tremendously by that Prater ape Goku. That's why he used the special monster transformation to try and save himself.

Rya: well, unless you have another mind probe, according to the power charts, I'm stronger then you in this form, if I were to fight the rest of your team one on one, I'd win every fight.

Rya # 2: quick making predictions! And start trying to make them reality!

Rya: as you wish # 2.

Rya # 2: (Smirks)

Rya: (Smirks as well)

(They both have a standoff)

(The Others)

Piccolo: come on… come on…

Bra: you can do it Rya!

Pan: yeah were rooting for you!

(Battle)

Rya: (Eyeballs them for a second and then goes back to the stand off against # 2)

Rya # 2: (Closes his eyes)

Rya: (Awaits his attack)

Rya # 2: (Opens his eyes) ding! (Very fast he flies toward Rya and punches him across the face)

Rya: Mind: but how…? (Falling back but is able to stop himself) (He then disappears and reappears throwing punches and kicks of his own at # 2)

Rya # 2: everyone watch as I destroy a Super Drone! (Launches himself toward Rya and they both hit each other dead on)

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 16: (Yawns) I really wish we could eat those earthlings…

Claude # 62: don't worry in time we will…

Claude # 50: I've been starving since we got here! I need something to eat more then you Rya # 16!

Rya # 16: quiet Claude… your atrocious appetite is not needed here.

Claude # 50: what did you just say?

Rya # 16: just read my mind and you'll know.

Claude # 50: why you little-

Claude # 62: now… now… you two need to settle down, there will be plenty of meat for us to chow down on just as soon as these fools are out of commission, so there is no need for fighting each other. Isn't that right Rike?

Rike # 4: (Shakes his head in agreement)

Claude # 62: a man of few words, but at least he agrees. Now let us watch the outcome of this fight…

Claude # 50: (To Rya # 16) this isn't over Rya!

Rya # 16: (Smirks)

(Battle)

Rya: (Is shown kicking and punching # 2 in the stomach) (He then swipes # 2 by the neck and he falls over, then Rya puts both his fist on # 2's cheeks and begins to push down)

Rya # 2: (Trying to break free)

Rya: it is pointless to resist this # 2; I won't hesitate to crush your skull if I have to.

Rya # 2: the…. the… (His voice is a bit muffled because of the hold) the only skull that will be crushed is yours!

Rya: quit coming up with pointless schemes that will get you no-

Rya # 2: (Just then frees his elbow and then elbows Rya right in the chest)

Rya: (Feels pain and can hardly believe what happened)

Rya # 2: (Scrunches his elbow around on Rya's chest) feel the pain of defeat!

Rya: (Mouth is open a bit)

Rya # 2: (Slaps Rya across the area a bit) now take this! (Starts shooting a barrage of beams at Rya)

Rya: (Receives every blast as they hit him)

Rya # 2: (Continues to shoot blasts) (Laughs hysterically)

(The Others)

Pan: he's going to kill him! We need to take action!

Bra: there won't be anything we can do…

Tien: don't jump into combat you two! You'll be killed for sure!

Pan: well we can't just sit here! If we sit here, that means we've been trained for absolutely nothing…

Piccolo: Pan… sometimes training can't be used right away. Sometimes you just have to wait.

Pan: but why wait?

Piccolo: because you must first see the outcome of action before you decide to take action yourself. Don't risk dying Pan.

Pan: arrggg… I just hate standing here…

Piccolo: Pan, you remind me of your father a bit at this age… of course he was a lot younger when he felt this way, I've noticed a lot of that in you.

Pan: (Looks down)

Piccolo: don't worry Pan; you'll get your chance eventually.

(Goku and the Others)

Gohan: dad, we need to get in there!

Goten: yeah dad! Rya needs our help!

Goku: he doesn't want any, this is between Drones right now, and so let them handle it themselves; they have some vendettas that need clearing up.

Trunks: well, can't we at least fight them! (Points toward the rest of the Ultimate 5)

Vegeta: if we do that we will all be killed…

Trunks: but how?

Vegeta: they will gang up on us all… even I'm smart enough to see that.

Trunks: really?

Vegeta: yes… their power is much more then we had originally anticipated… I admit to it… Rya may be the key to saving us all…

Trunks: but dad! He's getting whooped!

Goku: don't worry Trunks; I'm sure he'll think of a new tactic to beat Rya # 2 once and for all.

Goten: yeah, but Rya didn't anticipate powers like this either! He's going to be killed alongside the rest of us!

Goku: just have some faith Goten! You can't keep speaking negatively on this; we just have to pray he'll survive long enough to weaken that monster…

Goten: (Sighs) I see…

(Battle)

Rya # 2: (Laughing still and throwing beams at Rya) now for the coupe de gras! (Puts one hand in the air) RAGING FIRE BLAST!

(Goku)

Goku: what's this?

(Battle)

Rya # 2: (Shoot an extremely orange blast kind of like a Ka-mae-ha-mae-ha)

(It travels across the air and touches Rya)

Rya: damn it! (Tries to throw it back at # 2)

Rya # 2: quit trying to conquer it! It's useless to do so! (Laughs)

Rya: (Holding onto the beam) damn… damn… damn… damn…. Damn! (Trying his best to push it back)

(The others)

Pan: if someone doesn't go up there and help push that blast away he's dead!

Bra: she's right Mr. Piccolo! We can't just stand here!

Piccolo: if anybody would help it would be Goku!

Pan: well it doesn't look like grandpa's doing anything!

Piccolo: arrggg…

Marron: I'm beginning to agree myself!

Krillian: guys just listen to what Piccolo said! Thing will work out!

18: to tell you the truth I agree more with Pan…

Krillian: huh?

18: he's going to die unless someone can help him.

Krillian: but who?

Oub: I guess it's my turn?

Piccolo: huh?

Oub: (Puts his fingers on his head and uses Instant Transmission)

Piccolo: what? Where'd he go?

(Battle)

Rya # 2: yes! Finally the death of the son of a bitch who sabotaged us!

Rya: I can't let you…

Oub: (Appears out of nowhere and then kicks the blast right into space)

Rya # 2: what? The Buu Reincarnation? What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to kill someone here?

Oub: I'm afraid I can't let you do that…

Rya # 2: and who said that?

Oub: I did.

Rya # 2: and what can you possibly do?

Rya: Oub this is my-

Oub: not anymore Rya… now it's my turn.

Rya: but how? You're not strong enough!

Piccolo: (Shouts from his location) yeah! Oub you can't win, you were strong when you powered yourself up at Kami's Lookout, but it's nothing compared to what they posses!

Oub: well what if I told you Piccolo, that, that was not my full power.

Piccolo: what?

Rya: huh?

Rya # 2: what?

Oub: I didn't power up my full potential…

Rya # 2: how did I not read that? It's impossible! You are bluffing, I would have already known!

Oub: not if it's so deep not even Drone can find it.

Rya # 2: what?

Oub: (Smirks) (Then starts powering up with a pink aura) here's the true power of a human! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Powering up)

(Goku)

Goku: his power is growing dramatically!

Vegeta: no way!

(The Others)

Piccolo: he hid away this much power?

(Ultimate 5)

Claude # 62: what? But how?

(Battle)

Rya: Mind: oh my…

Oub: (Powering up even longer and louder)

(After his powering up ends he looks vaguely different)

Oub: (His skin looks almost a pinkish color and his hair is also a pink like color) meet the power of Majin Buu.

Rya # 2: (Looks surprised)

Narrator: Oub wasn't bluffing! He had even more power locked away that he didn't show Piccolo, will this change the tide of the battle? Stay tuned.

Scenes: on the next Z2, Oub takes the battle field and knocks the tar out of Rya # 2, this is so surprising that even the Ultimate 5 is shocked, but in the end will this be enough to stop these menaces? Find out!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 44: Oub's super Power strike!


	13. Dragonball Z2 Episode 44: Oub’s super Po

Dragonball Z2 Episode 44: Oub's super Power strike!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Rya took the battle field against the power that is Rya # 2, the leader of the Ultimate 5, and at first all seemed well for Rya…

Rya # 2: (Tries to kick Rya in the chin)

Rya: (Moves his head out of the way of the kick) (Punches Rya # 2 from below in his stomach)

Rya # 2: (Has a loss of breathe)

(The Other)

Krillian: awesome!

Tien: he'll get him in no time!

(Battle)

Rya # 2: don't you dare think that this attack will finish me.

Rya: I know it won't. It's not in a drone's nature to just die after one punch… but they never said anything about the 2nd.

Rya # 2: (Chuckles) clever!

Rya: (Bangs Rya # 2 banging him into the ground making a crater)

Narrator: that was until the unexpected happened…

Rya # 2: yes… yes… (Jumps into the air and grabs a hold of the blast and opens his mouth wide) (He then begins sucking the blast in)

Rya: what the hell?

Rya # 2: (Sucks in the whole blast though his mouth) (Then there is quiet) yes! That's exactly what I needed! A good energy charge and I'm back on my feet.

Rya: how did I not see that coming?

Goku: how strong is he now?

Rya: I don't know Goku… just as you can't read his level… I can't either.

(Everyone is shown getting shocked)

Goku: you've got to be kidding?

Rya: I wish I were…

Rya # 2: there is no need for wishing here… (Starts floating upwards into the air and becomes level with Rya and Goku) the only thing you should be wishing is that you died by Rya # 1's hands. Because I'm going to put you through something Rya # 1 would be proud of.

Rya: you aren't going to touch Goku! Or anybody that he is affiliated with!

Rya # 2: and you can't be so sure # 56… now that I have absorbed that blast from you, I feel as if I can accomplish anything… I was actually intending that you use a blast like that from the beginning, that's why I wasn't worried.

Rya: and how was I not able to read that in your mind!

Rya # 2: because of this… (Puts his hand on the back of his head and then pulls a metal pole like device out of their head)

Rya: (Starts to sweat and his eyes go wide)

Goku: what? What is that?

Rya: it's a mind probe…

Goku: huh? Now way!

Rya # 2: yes… we used the same tactic you resistance fighters used against us. Our scientists were able to build up these devices for just such occasions as this one. It feels good to finally be rid of those things…

Narrator: the members of the Ultimate 5 concealed what they were really thinking and what they were planning to do with a mind probe that the resistance used against the Empire, and now it has been used as a countermeasure against Rya # 56, a member of the Resistance fighters, and at that moment everything seemed lost for Rya, even Super Drone wasn't strong enough to take down the evil leader and just when all was lost something happened…

Oub: I guess it's my turn?

Piccolo: huh?

Oub: (Puts his fingers on his head and uses Instant Transmission)

Piccolo: what? Where'd he go?

(Battle)

Rya # 2: yes! Finally the death of the son of a bitch who sabotaged us!

Rya: I can't let you…

Oub: (Appears out of nowhere and then kicks the blast right into space)

Rya # 2: what? The Buu Reincarnation? What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to kill someone here?

Oub: I'm afraid I can't let you do that…

Rya # 2: and who said that?

Oub: I did.

Rya # 2: and what can you possibly do?

Rya: Oub this is my-

Oub: not anymore Rya… now it's my turn.

Rya: but how? You're not strong enough!

(Skip)

Oub: (Smirks) (Then starts powering up with a pink aura) here's the true power of a human! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Powering up)

(Skip)

Oub: (His skin looks almost a pinkish color and his hair is also a pink like color) meet the power of Majin Buu.

Rya # 2: (Looks surprised)

Narrator: will Oub be able to take Rya # 2 down and the rest of the Ultimate 5? Do not leave your seat because you will soon find out!

(Battle)

Oub: (Is shown looking toward Rya # 2 with his pink aura and long hair moving around in the wind as he looks suspenseful at Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Still looks surprised as he sees Oub's power)

(Goku/Vegeta/Goten/Gohan/Trunks)

Vegeta: it can't be…

Goku: his power is even stronger then that of a Prater…

Goten: (Shocked) what? Are you serious?

Trunks: is that true?

Gohan: I can sense it as well… at this point he's even stronger then my dad…

(The Others)

(Heard what he said and they go into a shock sequence)

Pan: no way!

Bra: man, he's strong…

Piccolo: Mind: I can't believe Oub was hiding this much power away from me… but how? How was he able to show me, Popo, and Dende only a bit of his true power and not the rest?

Yamcha: tell me you feel that Tien?

Tien: oh, I sure do Yamcha… what about you Choutzou?

Choutzou: (Has a loss for words) I… I…

Tien: exactly…

(The Ultimate 5)

Rya # 16: he couldn't have possibly hidden that much power away from us! It's impossible!

Claude # 62: then how did he break the boundaries then?

Rike # 4: (Looks on with no emotion in his face)

Claude # 50: I don't know if master can handle him alone…

Claude # 62: we will wait first and then we will attack, you know how leader gets when we help him.

(Battle)

Rya # 2: arrggg… (Angered)

Oub: you can't stand at the fact that I was able to hide my power from even a Drone, well if you are more powerful then your opponent, you can do anything you want.

Rya # 2: and I suppose that's a direct statement saying that you are stronger then I am?

Oub: I'm not only stronger… I'd dominate you.

Rya # 2: arrggg…

Oub: it's only the truth my friend.

Rya # 2: a human can not surpass me! You may be the reincarnation of something that wasn't human, but you are still human! Now die! (Shoots out a Drone Ray toward Oub)

(The Others)

Yamcha: oh no!

Tien: I hope he can deflect!

(Battle)

(The Drone Ray moves across the sky and then goes through Oub, but to Rya # 2's surprised Oub sped off and left a holographic image of himself that the beam went through, kind of like when Goku fought Cell)

Rya # 2: huh?

Oub: (Appears behind Rya # 2) you were saying?

Rya # 2: (Sweat drops)

Oub: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Screams and then elbows Rya # 2 on the head knocking him into the ground)

(In the ground)

Rya # 2: (Struggles to get up) but how? (He has some bruises over his body)

(Ultimate 5)

Claude # 50: no way!

(Battle)

Oub: come on and try to attack me!

Rya # 2: I will… I promise you that… (Throws another beam at Oub)

Oub: (Grabs a hold of the beam and then puts in his own energy into the blast and changes its color from black to pink and then relaunches toward Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: what? No! (Put his arms up for a block)

(The beam reaches him and explodes in his location)

Rya # 2: ahhhh! (A big smoke screen surrounds him)

Oub: (Crosses his arms)

(Goku, Vegeta, and Sons)

Goku: (Laughs) alright! Oub is really doing it! I new one day my student would surpass me! Piccolo really helped Oub unlock what was truly inside of him!

Vegeta: I can hardly believe this… Mind; damn! 3 years of training flushed down the toilet! So much for Prater power…

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 16: our master can't be defeated like that! There's no way! We will destroy you Human if he is!

(Battle)

Oub: (Just eyeballs the other 4 and then looks back down toward the ground Rya # 2 was hit on) come on out Rya! I know you aren't dead!

Rya # 2: (Appears behind Oub with a few wounds and tries to punch him, but Oub disappears) huh?

Oub: (Appears above Rya # 2 and does a step kick on Rya # 2's head)

Rya # 2: ahhhh! (Falling back a little but)

Oub: what? Does that hurt too much for you?

Rya # 2: (Breathing heavily) I will be tearing those words right out of your voice box, once I regain my composure!

Oub: I won't let you do that. (Disappears and Reappears in front of Rya # 2 and begins punching and kicking him multiple times in different areas)

Rya # 2: (Gives no resistance because he did not expect this attack)

(Rya)

Rya: (Is shown out of Super Drone standing near Goku and the others) wow… I've never seen the Ultimate 5 in my whole life get their leader actually punched out… maybe they can be beaten after all.

(The Others)

(Pan and Bra are shown cheering)

Pan: yes! Yes! (Jumping up and down) punch it right too him Oub!

Bra: you got him!

Krillian: good job training him these past 3 years Piccolo.

Piccolo: I never anticipated him to become this strong…

Krillian: well even so, you've sure made your mark on him.

Yamcha: yeah! You should be proud of yourself Piccolo.

Tien: you and Goku for training him his whole life.

Piccolo: Mind: and to think 3 years ago he wasn't even close to Goku's strength… and now he's beyond that of Goku.

(Battle)

Oub: (Still punching and kicking Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Explodes with energy trying to knock Oub back)

Oub: (Puts his block as the energy passes by him)

Rya # 2: I will not allow you to show me as a fool in front of my team!

Oub: I think they already have a new impression of you…

Rya # 2: stop trying to make me lose my confidence!

Oub: your goal was to make us lose ours' so now I guess it's vice versa.

Rya # 2: arrggg… you bastard! (Shoots multiple beams at Oub)

Oub: (Lets the beams hit him)

Rya # 2: yes… yes… die! (Shooting the beams)

(The Others)

Yamcha: oh no…

Tien: son of a-

Piccolo: guys don't jump to conclusions! Oub is just playing around with him.

Tien: oh… I can see now.

(Battle)

Rya # 2: (Blasting Oub) yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Die! Die! Die! (Shooting him)

Oub: (Opens his eyes because he closed them before while he was being hit and then flies forward toward Rya # 2 and punches him across the face)

Rya # 2: (In slow motion moves his head back as it happened)

Oub: (Kicks him into the air) (Smirks)

Rya # 2: (Stops) I won't let you continue this!

Oub: I've already won.

Rya # 2: how did my attack fail against you? And how come I can't read your mind clearly!

Oub: well… for one thing the abilities of Buu have been brought over to this body; I can absorb blows much like he could. It also adds on to my own power as well, much like Android 19 who Goku spoke of to me.

Rya # 2: and why can't I read your mind?

Oub: you should be able to. Or perhaps you just aren't focused enough because you are extremely frustrated.

Rya # 2: I believe you're right about that… Mind: he's right… I need to calm down in order to read his mind… Rya # 1 was never like this… he would definitely not approve. But I do need to think of something to tear out this thorn from my side.

Oub: whenever you feel up to attacking me go ahead. (Puts his hands on the back of his head and stretches)

Rya # 2: so… you can absorb some things huh?

Oub: that's right.

Rya # 2: but what if you had too much? (Puts his hand into the air) (Starts to laugh) (He starts forming a beam) (A really big beam)

(Goku)

Goku: oh no! I remember this!

(Episode 20)

Rya #1: it will be more then that in a minute. As a matter of the fact… it's time to end this little charade here. (Puts his hands in the air and starts forming a green ball)

Vegeta: what the hell is he doing?

Goku: are you sensing that energy?

Vegeta: oh my… yes I am.

Rya # 1: my form of a Spirit Bomb Goku!

(Back to episode 44)

Goku: it's the Drone Bomb! There's no way Oub can survive that unless he thinks something up!

Goten: he better be quick about it too.

Trunks: oh boy…

Gohan: hmm…

(The Others)

Pan: I remember this! Grandpa almost died because of it!

Bra: oh no… I do too!

(Battle)

Rya # 2: the attack that # 1 used against you all! I learned how to use it outside of my monster transformation. Now prepare yourself Human! (Forming the beam)

Oub: hmm… you really think I'm going to let you load up that attack? (Disappears)

Rya # 2: huh?

Oub: (Reappears and punches him right in the stomach)

Rya # 2: (Is affected and has saliva coming out of his mouth)

Oub: I really think you should have put more thought into your moves.

Rya # 2: (Loss of breathe) you… you… little… human…

Oub: (Puts his hands together and knocks Rya # 2 to the ground lying there with one of his eyes open breathing) alright, it's time to end this! (Puts his hands in formation) I learned this from my first teacher! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Rya # 2: oh great!

Oub: HA! (Shoots out a pink version of the blast and it hits Rya #2 dead on)

(There is another big explosion and there is smoke all around)

(The Others)

Pan: yes!

Marron: awesome!

Yamcha: there's no way he could live a Kamaehamaeha like that!

Tien: yeah, he has to be done for!

Piccolo: never ever jump to conclusions!

Tien and Yamcha: huh?

Piccolo: they are Drones you guys, they will come back, even from deadly attacks! You should know that by now!

Tien: we're sorry Piccolo…

Yamcha: we've just been out of the loop lately…

Piccolo: arrggg…

(Battle)

Oub: Mind: okay… now where is he? (Thinks he hears someone speed by him) huh? (Looks at the Ultimate 5 and notices Rya # 2 struggling and standing near them) huh? (Speeds over to them) have you decided to fight with him you guys?

Rya # 2: not… not… quite yet… human…

Oub: what are you planning to do?

Rya # 2: you'll find out! Alright team you know what to do!

(The team jumps back a bit and Rya # 2 stands in the middle)

(All the members start speaking in the Drone language with some chanting speak)

Oub: huh?

Claude # 64: (Speaking in Drone)

Claude # 50: Speaking in Drone)

Rike # 4: (Also speaking in Drone)

Rya # 16: (Speaking in drone)

(Then all of the sudden blue waves from the members of the team move over to Rya # 2 and enter his body)

(Goku)

Goku: (Realizes what they are doing) Oub! Blast them now! There giving him extra energy!

(Battle)

Oub: huh? Okay! (Forms a beam and shoots it but they teleport away on top of another ridge before he could have hit them) damn… (He follows them to the other ridge to blast them but the same thing keeps happening)

(Ultimate 5)

(The Drones are still speaking in their native tongue toward Rya # 2)

(More blue energy goes over to him)

Oub: (Tries to blast them, but they keep moving away)

(The Others)

Pan: please hit them!

Bra: come on Oub!

(Oub)

Oub: (Shooting another blast)

(They move away again)

Oub: damn it! (Follows them)

(Goku)

Goku: damn… this isn't going to work… I need to get in there! (Flies into the sky)

Vegeta: Kakorot!

Gohan: father!

(Ultimate 5)

(Still speaking in Drone)

Oub: I can't hit them!

Goku: (Appears behind the Ultimate 5 and shoots a big silver blast)

(The Ultimate 5 didn't see it coming and they are all hit by it)

Oub: thank you Goku!

Goku: don't mention it Oub!

(They then both notice that there is no sign of the Ultimate 5)

Goku: where are they?

Oub: I have no idea Goku.

(Then all of the sudden comes Claude # 50 and # 62 and they both kick Goku from both sides knocking him over)

(Then the other 4 Drones appear and grab a hold of Oub)

Oub: hey! What the hell!

Rya # 2: (Appears in front of Oub) you thought you could beat me that easily! Well guess what! That ain't gonna happen! (Punches Oub right in the stomach)

Oub: ahhhh! (Saliva punch)

Rya # 2: (Laughs)

Oub: how much energy did they give you?

Rya # 2: not their own… the energy our God is willing to give us. That's the energy they were channeling. And that's how I've gotten much better now.

Oub: it doesn't matter what you do Rya! I'm still going to win this match! Now tell your friends to let me go to demonstrate to them.

Rya # 2: fine… let him go, I'll deal with him.

(They let Oub go)

Rya # 2: (Goes into fighting stance) here we go!

Oub: correct…

(They both fly at each other and punch each other in the face at the same time)

(They then both exchange punches and kicks with one another)

(Goku)

Gohan: gees… Rya's on the offensive again… with just a little amount of energy given to him.

Vegeta: that was a lot more then you think Gohan, they some how got energy from something else… it wasn't from the 5 because they didn't seem to lose any energy at all.

Rya: that's because they channeled energy from the Drone God.

Goku, Goten, and Gohan: huh? (Goku came back over to them)

Rya: if a Drone is in a tight pinch they make an agreement with the God and he will give them spare energy, almost enough to surpass an opponent… but as of this moment I'd say both Oub and # 2 are even.

Goku: you've got to be kidding me! After all that powering up, it might be for nothing!

Rya: Oub still has the striking chance to beat him though… as of this moment though it's anyone's game.

Goku: oh boy…

(Battle)

Oub: (Shooting beam at Rya # 2)

Rya # 2 (Shooting beams of his own)

(They shoot back and forth toward each other)

Oub: Mind: gosh… only that much energy got him back on his guard again?

Rya # 2: (Stops shooting0 yes, Oub!

Oub: huh? (Stops as well)

Rya # 2: I can finally read your mind again! I'm no longer flustered anymore! I can see even clearer now then I could before.

Oub: just by getting your god's energy?

Rya # 2: exactly! He or it will do almost anything to aid its children.

Oub: (Smirks) even so… the outcome of this fight will not end at a stalemate, I will win.

Rya # 2: how can you be so sure?

Oub: it's a mathematical fact really.

Rya # # 2: oh?

Oub: and it says that all evil will fall. No matter what happens, all evil will be conquered.

Rya # 2: I see your point Oub. (Has a hand behind his back) but will it help you in the end?

Oub: huh?

Rya # 2: arrggg! (Throws a huge yellow beam at Oub)

Oub: what? I didn't even sense that!

(The beam engulfs Oub and takes him back into a mountain exploding it)

Rya # 2: (Laughs to the sky) thank God for this! (Laughs) (Eyeballs the others)

(The Others)

Pan: he can't be beaten! No way! He just can't!

Bra: Oub…

Piccolo: but how can Oub we… no… he can't be gone!

(Goku)

Goku: Oub! Oub! I can't seem to sense his energy!

Gohan: where is it?

Rya # 2: (Appears next to them) now with him out of the way, nothing can stop me to destroy the rest of you!

Vegeta: I don't think so Drone! You won't be given any mercy from a Sayian!

Rya # 2: oohh… I see… I think I'll be taking those words right out of your mouth.

Vegeta: come and try!

Rya # 2: (Chuckles)

Rya: you know damn well he's not dead # 2!

Rya # 2: how can you be so sure # 56? I can't sense anything…

Rya: he was way too strong to be beaten by one blast!

Rya # 2: I hope you know # 56, that blast was one of my more powerful beams. Chance of survival is at an all time low.

Trunks: no… he can't be dead though…

Goten: yeah… there's no way!

Rya # 2: all good things must come to an end, and when it comes down to people like him… well they tend to end very quick.

Goku: (Smirks) well… I know for sure he's alive!

Rya # 2: oh, Goku… don't suspend the inevitable! You haven't any thought process to make that statement.

Goku: actually… I know because he's right behind you?

Rya # 2: what? (Turns around)

Oub: hi! (Slams his head into Rya # 2's head)

Rya # 2: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Falls to the ground holding onto his head)

Oub: never think that you can kill me with one blast!

(The Others)

Piccolo: yes!

Choutzou: thank goodness!

Piccolo: Mind: alright Oub, you still have the advantage, you can win this!

(Battle)

Rya # 2: (Flips back up to his feet) (Smirks) you think you can win human?

Oub: I know I can win.

Rya # 2: that's what you think, but this is only the beginning! You will all suffer by the hands of the Ultimate 5, no matter how strong you may become, you will die! All of you will die!

Oub: (Makes a serious face)

Rya # 2: you all just don't know this… but you all died 3 years ago… you're just too stupid to notice! (Starts laughing) there will be no winner amongst your group! (Laughs) I can't wait to see you all die! (Laughs)

Oub: (Looks on)

Goku: (Also looks on)

(Everyone else watches as well including the rest of the Ultimate team but they are smiling)

Narrator: has Rya # 2 lost his mind? Well even so the outcome of this fight could be what he is describing, will Oub be able to defeat this ultra powered menace, and even if he were to beat him… would he be able to beat the other 4? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: on the next Z2, Oub and Rya # 2 continue their battle and Oub uses Kid Buu attacks, including the Vanishing Ball which was used to destroy Planet Earth, will this come out to the same affect? And also what's this? The rest of the Ultimate team is joining in on the fight? Will Oub be able to live or will he be added to supper? You don't want to miss this next episode of Dragonball Z2!


	14. Dragonball Z2 Episode 45: The Battle End

Dragonball Z2 Episode 45: The Battle Ends… A new one begins…

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, the battle began between Oub and Rya # 2, and Oub showed to be the most formidable opponent…

(The Drone Ray moves across the sky and then goes through Oub, but to Rya # 2's surprised Oub sped off and left a holographic image of himself that the beam went through, kind of like when Goku fought Cell)

Rya # 2: huh?

Oub: (Appears behind Rya # 2) you were saying?

Rya # 2: (Sweat drops)

Oub: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Screams and then elbows Rya # 2 on the head knocking him into the ground)

Narrator: punch after punch and kick after kick Oub showed Rya # 2 that even the power of a human could outmatch that of a Drone. After awhile into the fight Rya # 2 decided to dash off and make a run for it with the company of his drone team. But he wasn't looking to run away for long he was doing this for business…

(The team jumps back a bit and Rya # 2 stands in the middle)

(All the members start speaking in the Drone language with some chanting speak)

Oub: huh?

Claude # 64: (Speaking in Drone)

Claude # 50: Speaking in Drone)

Rike # 4: (Also speaking in Drone)

Rya # 16: (Speaking in drone)

(Then all of the sudden blue waves from the members of the team move over to Rya # 2 and enter his body)

Narrator: Goku was quick to realize something…

(Goku)

Goku: (Realizes what they are doing) Oub! Blast them now! There giving him extra energy!

(Battle)

Oub: huh? Okay! (Forms a beam and shoots it but they teleport away on top of another ridge before he could have hit them) damn… (He follows them to the other ridge to blast them but the same thing keeps happening)

Narrator: and it went on for some time until…

Oub: how much energy did they give you?

Rya # 2: not their own… the energy our God is willing to give us. That's the energy they were channeling. And that's how I've gotten much better now.

Oub: it doesn't matter what you do Rya! I'm still going to win this match! Now tell your friends to let me go to demonstrate to them.

Rya # 2: fine… let him go, I'll deal with him later.

(Skip)

Rya # 2: you all just don't know this… but you all died 3 years ago… you're just too stupid to notice! (Starts laughing) there will be no winner amongst your group! (Laughs) I can't wait to see you all die! (Laughs)

Oub: (Looks on)

Goku: (Also looks on)

(Everyone else watches as well including the rest of the Ultimate team but they are smiling)

Narrator: and the battle continued between Oub and Rya # 2… Will Oub win this marvelous fight? Stay tuned.

Oub: quit your laughing! There's nothing funny about what's going to happen!

Rya # 2: (Stops laughing) more like what's going to happen to you, human…

Oub: no matter how much energy you steal, I will beat you!

Rya # 2: why are you so confident?

Oub: you should already know.

Rya # 2: I want to hear it straight from the man's mouth.

Oub: (Points to himself) because the blood that runs through my veins is that of one of the most powerful villains Goku has ever faced. With his power I reign supreme to all!

Rya # 2: where've been the past 5 years? You've faced a hell of a lot of things that were stronger then Majin Buu.

Oub: but Buu was the first villain that ever put a dent into Goku and his family and friends… Buu actually accomplished the unthinkable and nearly killed everyone; he even blew up the Earth. No one else after was able to do that. Doesn't that strike you as a lot of power?

Rya # 2: perhaps so… but we might just change history a bit here…

Oub: talking about it is way different then actually doing it.

Rya # 2: then let's do something… (Disappears and Reappears in front of Oub and punches him)

Oub: (Punches him back in the stomach)

(They keep exchanging blows the stomach, much like when Android 17 and Piccolo fought)

(Goku)

Gohan: this is getting crazy!

Goten: dad… is it just me or is Rya # 2, even with Oub now?

Goku: it has to be a trick… no matter what energy he got, there is no way he could get this much more powerful.

Vegeta: Kakorot, if you haven't noticed his power looks to be growing after every attack!

Goku: I have noticed… but as long as Oub stays on the offensive, he could defeat anybody.

Gohan: I hope you're right dad.

(Battle)

Oub: (Shoots a few blasts at Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Knocks most of them out of the way and kicks one back toward Oub)

Oub: (Kicks it back to Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Kicks it to Oub)

Oub: (Repeats again)

(Then they both stop and shoot an elongated beam at one another and there is an explosion when both beams touch one another)

(Everyone else looks back a bit because of the light of the explosion)

(The Ultimates aren't affected at all by it)

Oub: (Looks around the area for signs of his opponent as the smoke clears)

Rya # 2: (Appears and flies up to Oub)

(They both start fighting exchanging punches and kicks between one another)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Videl sits with Goken playing with toys next to her and Videl on the couch)

(Bulma and Chi-Chi stand in the kitchen)

Videl: (Watching the news) why wouldn't there be any news on the battle?

Bulma: (From Kitchen) maybe no one knows about it…

Videl: you'd think they would…

Chi-Chi: well I haven't felt anything either and our husbands taught us how to sense so we should know.

Videl: I know that… but I was just hoping everyone else would know…

Bulma: (Comes in and takes a seat next to Videl) don't worry so much Videl, just kick back and relax, everything will work out in the end.

Videl: oh, I sure hope so.

Goken: mommy… what are you talking about?

Videl: nothing honey, it's just adult business…

Goken: oh… hey, when are Pan and daddy going to be home? And uncle Goten! I want to play with Uncle Goten!

Videl: soon Goken… very soon… Mind: I hope it's soon.

(Just after she finished that thought a news bulletin comes on)

Leroy: I'm Leroy Ju-Tong and to all of you just tuning in, there have been strange rumblings with in the south areas of the city and everyone in town has been able to feel, people say that it's an Earthquake but the Richter scale says different.

Videl: that must be the fight!

Chi-Chi: (Comes in and sits down)

Leroy: that's right we tried measuring it on the Richter scale but there were no measurements, it moved normally almost as if there were no rumbles and it was all apart of our mind, but it was just too real to be fake, that's why we've sent a news team to go and cover the story and find the source of the rumblings, we will deliver more information as it develops, stay tuned for more…

Videl: they'll be killed! (She shouts, but then lowers her voice to not scare Goken)

Chi-Chi: they all know about Rya, I'm sure they'll run away at the moment they see those Drones.

Bulma: yeah, I think they'll be safe.

Videl: Mind: I hate this feeling.

(Battle)

Oub: (Throwing a punch toward Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Getting hit, but then quickly counters and throws another punch hitting Oub back)

Oub: (Quickly recoups and then puts up an energy shield and blows Rya # 2 back)

Rya # 2: (Put up his block so as to not be affected by the blast as much)

Oub: (After the shield goes down moves in and starts the assault again)

(The Others)

Pan: come on Oub! You're going to get him!

Bra: go Oub!

Piccolo: arrggg… I think Oub is losing his cool…

Tien: really Piccolo?

Yamcha: are you sure?

Piccolo: positive… after every attack now, Rya has had a counter, and every blow he's taken he's acted as if he wasn't even being hit, I think that he has a plan.

Tien: like what?

Piccolo: I don't know… but he's going to use it soon, so I suggest Oub get onto destroying him fast.

Yamcha: how you going to tell him?

Piccolo: I'll wait till the next available opportunity when he's not fighting every second.

Tien: sounds logical.

Piccolo: Mind: I just hope that opportunity actually does arise…

(Battle)

Rya # 2: (Points his hand out and forms a black beam and lets it loose)

Oub: huh? (Put his foot up to block but as the beam hits it trails him back) Mind: whoa! This beam is strong!

Rya # 2: feel the power! (Puts his hand out scrunches his fingers back a bit)

Oub: (Notices Rya # 2 doing this) huh? (He then looks at the beam as it turns a bright color) oh, no-!

(The beam explodes while his foot is on it as it blows up)

(Goku)

Goku: Oub, no!

(The Others)

Piccolo: damn…

Tien: ah man!

Yamcha: arrggg…

(Battle)

Rya # 2: (Crosses his arms) sometimes you just have to die…

(The Others)

Pan: he's alive still… I know it!

(Battle)

Rya # 2: (Closes his eyes and awaits an attack) of course Oub… you aren't one of those people are you? (Uses his fist and hits something in the back of him in the face and Oub appears after had been turning invisible almost, but actually speeding around)

Oub: (Falls back a bit) how did you know I was there?

Rya # 2: my senses have increased phenomenally since round 1.

Oub: but… how can you get this strong? In just a matter of minutes.

Rya # 2: it takes brain power Oub…

Oub: I've seen you've decided to not call me human anymore.

Rya # 2: correct, you are much more worthy then a normal human would be. A human like Yamcha or Krillian wouldn't last 5 seconds in the battle field.

(The Others)

Yamcha: is he talking about me?

Krillian: I think he mentioned me too…

(Battle)

Rya # 2: you on the other hand have a special ability that no other human on the planet has; you are flawless with your moves. Hell some would mistake you for a Drone if they ever saw you.

Oub: what's your point?

Rya # 2: the tables though, Oub, are about to turn on you. As a mater of fact, they've already began turning on you, you will lose this fight.

Oub: that's highly unlikely.

Rya # 2: you really need to stop thinking so highly of yourself Oub that will take the best of you away.

Oub: I am the most powerful thing on this planet right now nothing will stand in my way of beating you!

Rya # 2: and if you do what will you do after? There are 4 other Drones just dying for blood.

Oub: it won't matter, because the leader would already be gone and even if I were defeated someone one else from that area bellow us would take my place. Someone like Goku.

Rya # 2: Goku? He's hardly a threat to me…

Oub: then maybe the whole Z fighter's team. You'd never survive an attack like that.

Rya # 2: maybe so… but with the help of my team, I'd doubt if I'd really have to worry too much.

Oub: humph… your team has proved nothing to us.

Rya #2 : they've done a lot since we've got here, Claude # 50, almost got Pan, Rike # 4 beat up Goku, hell we've even all fought at the same time. Perhaps I should prove something to you then…

Oub: what do you mean?

Rya # 2: you'll see…

Oub: hmm…

(Ultimate 5)

Claude # 62: finally some action.

Claude # 50: blood will spill.

Rya # 16: I can't wait!

Rike # 4: (Smirks)

(Battle)

Rya # 2: oh, boys! Let's show Mr. Oub here what we can do!

Oub: huh?

(The Ultimate all disappear and reappear next to Rya # 2)

Rya # 16: let's get thus going # 2!

Claude # 62: yeah! This is going to be great!

Rya # 2: ready Oub?

Oub: what?

Rya # 2: good answer!

(They all disappear and reappear in front of Oub and start punching and kicking him on his sides and his face and stomach areas)

Rya # 2: why didn't I think of this in the first place?

(Goku)

Goku: damn it! They'll kill him if someone doesn't go in there! (He flies off into the sky)

Vegeta: darrr… (Follows)

(Battle)

(The Drones continue to throw punches and kicks at Oub uncontrollably)

(Goku and Vegeta appear and start attacking the Drones attacking Oub)

(Two of the Drones turn the tables on Goku and Vegeta and blast them both knocking them back)

Oub: (Was able to escape the attack and flies upwards into the air)

(The 5 Drones follow close after)

Oub: (Hyper drives it going into a mountainous region)

(The Drones follow close behind not losing sight of him)

Oub: Takes a risk and charges right through a mountain to the other side collapsing it)

(The Drones aren't afraid to go through and they bust through as well)

Oub: Mind: there is no way I can beat them all like this… (Still trying to evade as they chase)

Rya # 2: (Chasing) quit running away! You'll never get anywhere!

(Goku and Vegeta are shown standing looking as Oub is in hyper drive trying to get away from the Drones)

Vegeta: any ideas Kakorot?

Goku: throw anything you got! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!

Vegeta: GALICK GUN!

(They both shoot of their signature moves and they move towards the Drones)

Rike # 4: (Stops for one second and smashes both beams back at Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: damn…

Vegeta: brace yourself!

(They both jump out of the way and the beams enter the ground making a somewhat large explosion)

Oub: Mind: (While flying) Damn… I hope there ok… (Still flying)

Rya # 2: quit running and fight like a Human! (As he and the others chase)

Oub: (Just as Rya # 2 finished that sentence stops and turns off his hyper drive) you're right, I need to fight and represent my whole race.

Rya # 16: abut time…

Claude # 50: finally I will kill today!

Claude # 62: I hope you're ready.

Rya # 2: alright then Oub, but do you really think you can beat all 5 of us?

Oub: I can do anything if I put my mind to it.

Rike # 4: (Smirks at Oub)

Oub: let's see what you got!

(All the Drones then fly towards Oub and start fighting with him, he's knocked down to the ground)

(All the Drones are shown one by one following Oub to the ground)

(Rya)

Rya: this is crazy, there's no way he can win this fight… he stood a better chance against just # 2…

(Battle)

Oub: (Stands up after following and starts exchanging punches and kicks with all the Ultimates at the same time)

Rya # 16: it's pointless to resist…

Claude # 62: you're death is rather close…

Claude # 50: I can't wait to tear you apart…

Rya # 2: quit while you have the chance…

(They all circle around Oub really fast and lay punches on him given the opportunity)

Oub: (Shoots off a beam, but the beam is retracted and thrown off into space) damn…

Rya # 2: quit playing and die!

Claude # 50: you're new destiny is death, human!

Claude # 62: yes! You will die!

Rya # 16: no escape for you!

Oub: stop! (Shouts Oub as he is being cornered) (Blows up with energy and is able to blow the Drones back a little but)

Rya # 2: you're angry Oub! Yes! Let it all out!

Rya # 16: it will all the more aid us!

Claude # 50: I love the angry ones!

Claude # 62: it won't work on what you plan to do!

Oub: oh it'll work! It always works! (He says with great anger) (He rises into the air) I'm going to blow you all to hell at the same time!

(Just then Goku and Vegeta resurface from their location and see Oub in the air)

Gohan: (Lands next to them) oh, thank heavens you guys are alright!

Goku: (Ignores and sees Oub) no… Oub… that' the attack Buu used to destroy the Earth!

Vegeta: what is it?

Goku: the Vanishing Ball! He grew it so large and launched it and blew up the Earth!

Vegeta: I remember…

Goku: if he throws that and misses his targets he'll blow us all away and kill everyone on Earth!

Vegeta: then let's get in there!

Gohan: will be back up dad!

Goku: ok Gohan!

(They start flying up to Oub)

Oub: you'll all die after this attack! Buu used this to blow up this planet! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Starts gathering energy for the ball) (It quickly moves up to the ball and becomes bigger)

Rya # 2: yes… yes... destroy your precious Earth! You would have accomplished everything for us! Kill us! Kill us now!

Rya # 16: don't wait, let it all out!

Claude # 50: kill everything!

Claude # 62: it is your true destiny Majin Buu!

Oub: (The Pink energy ball gets larger and larger)

(Goku and Vegeta get closer)

Goku: wait Oub!

Oub: VANISHING BALL! (It's too late Oub throws the blast aiming it for the 5 and Goku and Vegeta go into its path)

(The Ultimate 5 are shown smiling as the beam progresses toward them)

(There is a zoom in on Rya # 2's face as the beam engulfs them inside)

(Rya)

Rya: (Is shown covering his eyes from the light)

(The Others)

(They all are shown covering their eyes from the pink light)

(Goku and Vegeta are shown under the beam as it approaches them)

Goku: it's up to us Vegeta to stop it! We can't have a repeat of last time!

(Remembering back)

(Buu reaches an arm up into the air and forms a huge sphere of energy

Goku: What's he doing?

Goku: That's huge! Is he really going to launch that?

Goku: We can't reflect that!

Rou: Hey!

Rou: Give 'em your Potara!

Kaiobito: Good idea! Yes sir!

Goku: Stop it Buu! Please! That'll destroy the Earth! Don't you want to

fight

us?

(Buu throws the gigantic sphere of ki)

Goku: Everyone...

Goku: Vegeta! Over here! I'm going to save everyone with the Instantaneous

Movement!

Vegeta: Okay!

(They fly into the canyon toward Gohan and the others. Goku picks up Satan

and

Dende)

Goku: Hang on!

(The ball of energy pursues them)

Goku: Shoot! It's no good! I don't have any time!

Goku: I don't have enough time for the Instantaneous Movement!

(Kabito appears in front of them and reaches for them)

Vegeta: Hey!

(There was no time to get Gohan and the others. The Earth explodes and is

Completely demolished)

(Back to Episode 45)

Goku: grab onto it as soon as it get closer to us!

Vegeta: yes Kakorot!

(As the beam gets closer Goku and Vegeta place their hands out)

Goku: any second!

Vegeta: arrggg…

Goku: now!

(Both Goku and Vegeta hold onto the Vanishing Ball)

Goku: push… push… with all your might…

Vegeta: this ball… is too heavy…

Goku: try and picture it as… something else…

(The Others)

Pan: I can't watch! (Covers eyes)

Bra: (Watches as the whole thing happens)

(Rya)

Rya: (Stands with shock on his face watching what Goku and Vegeta are doing)

(Gohan and others)

Goten: oh my-

Gohan: this is too much…

Trunks: ah, man!

(Goku and Vegeta)

(They continue to do their best to push the beam up)

Goku: alright, let's add a bit of energy to this knock back!

Vegeta: why didn't you think of that in the first place?

Goku: sorry… it hadn't crossed my mind…

(They both don't say any more words and add energy to their push back)

Goku: alright! We've almost got it!

Vegeta: now!

(Both Goku and Vegeta with all the power they have launch the Vanishing Ball into the air)

(The Ball moves across the sky and passed Oub who was still standing there, it goes all the way into the space and it still can be seen from space like the sun as it moves upwards)

Oub: (Stands with dismay)

(Goku and Vegeta stand with their hands on their knees breathing after that whole ordeal)

Vegeta: let's never do that again…

Goku: right there with you buddy.

Oub: (Looks around for sign of the Ultimate 5)

Goku: (Looks up at Oub) Oub! Why would you use that attack? What were you thinking! I told you Buu destroyed the Earth with that!

Oub: I'm sorry, Goku, it's just I got very angry… I… I couldn't control myself. But look on the bright side Goku; I don't sense the Ultimate 5's energy anywhere. I think we won!

Goku: no, Oub… I think you did.

Oub: (Smiles) thanks Goku.

Vegeta: if their gone, then where are there bodies?

Goku: they probably disintegrated…

(Rya)

Rya: (Shouts) Goku! Vegeta! Oub! They aren't dead!

Goku: but how?

Rya: they won't die after that attack, they anticipated it!

(Battle area)

Goku: huh?

Voices: that's right friends…

Oub: no…

Goku: no way!

Vegeta: damn it!

(They all look up toward the Ultimate 5 floating in the sky, they have some cuts and blood marks on their bodies and some ripped clothing but nothing overly severe)

Oub: but how? You couldn't have stayed alive after that!

Rya # 2: I'm afraid we can.

Claude # 62: and now you're about to witness a power like never before!

(Rya)

Rya: no! No! Don't use it!

Goku: (Looks to Rya) what?

(Drones)

Rya # 2: so-

Rya # 16: na-

Claude # 62: so-

Claude # 50: na-

Rike # 4: ki-

(Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: what the hell are they doing?

(Rya)

Rya: (Starts flying in after them) no!

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: huh?

(Drones)

Rya # 2: too late…

(They spoke in another language when they were saying the incantation)

All the Ultimate 5 together: Curassa, Kuntmata! (They shout in their real language)

(Suddenly they all turn white, completely white and look as if they are moving towards one another)

Goku: wait… are they…

Vegeta: fusing?

(The Drones are shown in a white energy ball and they lower all the way to the ground making a crater as they touch it, they had banded together)

(Everyone looks in awe)

Rya: (Was too late to reach them)

(The white ball then disappears and you see an energy filled leg and then raises up to see a body, a fused warrior)

Goku: oh my…

Warrior: (Is in form kind of like Cell in his first form with a tail moving around, but this being has no flesh, the being is just glowing energy in the form of a monster, it's blue energy mixed with all kinds of different colors, and the eyes are rainbow color flashing on and off)

Rya: I was too late…

Goku: they all fused… all 5… impossible…

Warrior: (Smiles) (With the energy mouth)

Narrator: what is this? The Ultimate 5 have appeared to have fused together to create no human looking being, but just a figure in the form energy. What power does this fused warrior possess and will anyone be able to do any damage at all to this new foe? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2!

Scenes: On the next Dragonball Z2, Goku and everyone tries their best to take down this fused warrior, but nothing seems to be affecting him, not even Oub can do anything, and what's this? Rya has ordered a retreat? Find out more next time!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 46: Ultimate fusion!


	15. Dragonball Z2 Episode 46: Ultimate fusio

Dragonball Z2 Episode 46: Ultimate fusion!

Narrator: last time on Z2, Oub and Rya # 2 were still clashing fists as it appeared to everyone that their powers were even with one another and that with every attack Oub threw Rya # 2 always had a counter…

Rya # 2: (Points his hand out and forms a black beam and lets it loose)

Oub: huh? (Put his foot up to block but as the beam hits it trails him back) Mind: whoa! This beam is strong!

Rya # 2: feel the power! (Puts his hand out scrunches his fingers back a bit)

Oub: (Notices Rya # 2 doing this) huh? (He then looks at the beam as it turns a bright color) oh, no-!

(The beam explodes while his foot is on it as it blows up)

(Skip)

Rya # 2: (Closes his eyes and awaits an attack) of course Oub… you aren't one of those people are you? (Uses his fist and hits something in the back of him in the face and Oub appears after had been turning invisible almost, but actually speeding around)

Oub: (Falls back a bit) how did you know I was there?

Rya # 2: my senses have increased phenomenally since round 1.

Oub: but… how can you get this strong? In just a matter of minutes.

Rya # 2: it takes brain power Oub…

Oub: I've seen you've decided to not call me human anymore.

Rya # 2: correct, you are much more worthy then a normal human would be. A human like Yamcha or Krillian wouldn't last 5 seconds in the battle field.

(Skip)

Rya # 2: you on the other hand have a special ability that no other human on the planet has; you are flawless with your moves. Hell some would mistake you for a Drone if they ever saw you.

Oub: what's your point?

Rya # 2: the tables though, Oub, are about to turn on you. As a mater of fact, they've already began turning on you, you will lose this fight.

Oub: that's highly unlikely.

Rya # 2: you really need to stop thinking so highly of yourself Oub that will take the best of you away.

Oub: I am the most powerful thing on this planet right now nothing will stand in my way of beating you!

Rya # 2: and if you do what will you do after? There are 4 other Drones just dying for blood.

Oub: it won't matter, because the leader would already be gone and even if I were defeated someone one else from that area bellow us would take my place. Someone like Goku.

Rya # 2: Goku? He's hardly a threat to me…

Oub: then maybe the whole Z fighter's team. You'd never survive an attack like that.

Rya # 2: maybe so… but with the help of my team, I'd doubt if I'd really have to worry too much.

Oub: humph… your team has proved nothing to us.

Rya #2 : they've done a lot since we've got here, Claude # 50, almost got Pan, Rike # 4 beat up Goku, hell we've even all fought at the same time. Perhaps I should prove something to you then…

Oub: what do you mean?

Rya # 2: you'll see…

Oub: hmm…

Narrator: at that point Rya # 2 was going to called in the other 4 Drones to fight along side him against Oub, and together they were an unstoppable force!

(They all disappear and reappear in front of Oub and start punching and kicking him on his sides and his face and stomach areas)

Rya # 2: why didn't I think of this in the first place?

Narrator: attack after attack, and chase after chase Oub could not dent any of the Ultimate 5 attacks as long as they were together so Oub thought quickly and with a strike of anger he decided to use the attack that Majin Buu used to blow up the Earth, and use it he did…

Oub: you'll all die after this attack! Buu used this to blow up this planet! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Starts gathering energy for the ball) (It quickly moves up to the ball and becomes bigger)

Narrator: and then it was launched and it engulfed the 5 Drones with in it, and at that moment it was up to Goku and Vegeta to stop the beam from touching the planet.

(Both Goku and Vegeta hold onto the Vanishing Ball)

Goku: push… push… with all your might…

Vegeta: this ball… is too heavy…

Goku: try and picture it as… something else…

Narrator: in the end the ball was thrown into the debts of space where it would disperse on its own terms. And just when everyone thought the battle was over the Drones reemerged once again, unscaved almost completely. And they had a surprise!

Rya # 2: so-

Rya # 16: na-

Claude # 62: so-

Claude # 50: na-

Rike # 4: ki-

(Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: what the hell are they doing?

(Rya)

Rya: (Starts flying in after them) no!

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: huh?

(Drones)

Rya # 2: too late…

(They spoke in another language when they were saying the incantation)

All the Ultimate 5 together: Curassa, Kuntmata! (They shout in their real language)

(Suddenly they all turn white, completely white and look as if they are moving towards one another)

Goku: wait… are they…

Vegeta: fusing?

(The Drones are shown in a white energy ball and they lower all the way to the ground making a crater as they touch it, they had banded together)

(Everyone looks in awe)

Rya: (Was too late to reach them)

(The white ball then disappears and you see an energy filled leg and then rises up to see a body, a fused warrior)

Goku: oh my…

Warrior: (Is in form kind of like Cell in his first form with a tail moving around, but this being has no flesh, the being is just glowing energy in the form of a monster, it's blue energy mixed with all kinds of different colors, and the eyes are rainbow color flashing on and off)

Rya: I was too late…

Goku: they all fused… all 5… impossible…

Warrior: (Smiles) (With the energy mouth)

Narrator: will our hero's be able to even lay a finger on this multi fused warrior? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Reporter and camera crew)

(They are shown nearly losing their balance because of the huge rumbles)

Cameraman: that was the largest of them all! Why did Leroy have to send us out here all alone?

Reporter: it's his station, his rules I guess… oh boy…

(They then come to a pass and through the big cracks they can see Goku and the others and the fused energy formed warrior standing in the crater)

Reporter: oh my goodness…

Tech man: what is that blue thing?

Reporter: no time to talk about it! Let's report on it! (Goes in front of the camera and awaits the ready signal, they then count down and allow her to broadcast to the world) hello to you all viewing in, I'm Leroy Ju-Tong's highest rated reporter and I come to you live from what appears to be some kind of standoff between many people in this area, they may be the cause of the rumbles and Earthquakes we have felt, from the looks of it, it appears to be Goku and all his friends, I know this because I see his abnormally large Silver hair and I remember that hair from the battle against Rya.

(Capsule Corp.)

Bulma: it's the battle!

Videl: I can't believe it!

Chi-Chi: (Runs in and sits down on the couch) I need to see if my boys are alright!

Bulma: I can see Goten, Gohan, and definitely Goku… hey who's that other silver haired- oh my! It's Vegeta! He must have become a Prater!

Videl: no way! So that's why he's been gone all these years because of his training?

Bulma: wow… I should have never doubted that he'd get stronger… he never seizes to amaze me.

Goken: (Continues playing with his toys)

Videl: but who's that energy like figure in the middle of the field?

Bulma: who knows… maybe that's who their fighting…

Videl: they said there were 5 drones coming… maybe this is something else…

Chi-Chi: oh boy… I don't like the look of this…

(TV)

Reporter: okay… umm… zoom in on that energy dude!

(The camera zooms in and you get a good look at the cross armed creature that was formed when the Ultimate 5 fused)

Reporter: just look at that figure, it's beautiful to see something as nice as that. But it really does not look too friendly… but those colors are so nice. We will stay on this story by the hour and hopefully give you updates as they become available.

(Battle)

Oub: (From the sky looks amazed at the sight of the fused warrior)

(Goku and Vegeta are shown from the ground looking at him as well)

(The others also have faces of awe)

Piccolo: Mind: there is no way all 5 of them could fuse! No way what so ever! The metamorphian (Not sure if that's how you spell It.) type of fusion could only allow 2 people to fuse, not more!

(Rya)

Rya: (Looks to Piccolo) you're wrong Piccolo… this is a different kind of fusion… it's called the Multi Fusion… the Drones originated this kind of fusion.

(Battle)

Oub: we can't just stand here and allow it to destroy everything! Goku, Vegeta! Anyone willing to fight! We need to throw everything we got at it!

Goku: but his power is… uncanning…

Warrior: (Just stands there with arms crossed) (Opens it's mouth and starts yawning and with that winds start breaking out and energy starts swiping across the land)

(Everyone tries to hold on as the wind comes by)

(The Reporters and crew are shown holding on with dear life as the waves of power come by them)

(Rya)

Rya: (Almost getting blown back himself)

(Battle)

Warrior: (Stops yawning and looks straight)

Oub: whoa…

(Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: and that was just a yawn?

Goku: that's incredible…

(Gohan and Others)

Goten: Gohan, that couldn't have all just come from a yawn now, could it?

Gohan: (Wit awe on his face) presumably so…

Trunks: amazing…

(The Others)

Pan: can we even beat this thing?

Bra: ah, man…

(Battle)

Oub: arrggg… no more standing around! It's time to end this! (Starts shooting blasts after blast toward the Warrior)

Warrior: (Doesn't even look up and allows himself to be hit by the beams)

Oub: (Keeps throwing more beams at the Fused Warrior)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: Kakorot! If we want to do any damage at all, we need to help him!

Goku: (Still has awe) (Snaps out of it) right! Okay, Vegeta throw Prater power you have at him!

(Both Vegeta and Goku throw beams at the Warrior as well)

(Smoke begins to build as the beams hit the Warrior's location)

(Rya)

Rya: don't they realize by now that he's unstoppable…

(They continue to shoot beams at the Warrior)

(They then come to a stop)

(The smoke quickly clears)

Oub: not even a scratch…

Goku: I should have expected this! I knew our attacks would be nothing!

Vegeta: then maybe close combat will work!

Warrior: (Continues to stand in the location wagging its tail around)

Oub: I have to stop it! (Flies down to the warrior about to attack and he starts throwing punches and kicks at the Warrior but he doesn't even flinch as he receives the blows) come on!

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: no Oub! (Jumps toward the fight)

Vegeta: (Follows close behind)

(Battle)

Oub: (Throwing another punch)

Warrior: (Grabs onto Oub's fist)

Oub: huh?

Warrior: (Smiles) (Throws Oub by the fist all the way into a mountain making a big whole in it and then collapsing on him)

Goku: (Getting close) Oub!

(The Others)

Tien: oh, no!

Piccolo: damn it!

Yamcha: tell me this isn't happening guys?

(Battle)

Warrior: (Crosses his hands again)

(Gohan and Others)

Gohan: that's it! Tell everyone to come over here Goten, were going to help fight!

Goten: right! (Flies over to the Others)

Trunks: do we stand a chance?

Gohan: maybe if we fight together there will be better odds, but that's only a prediction.

Trunks: I don't like the sound of that…

(Battle)

Goku: take this you bastard! I used this to destroy Rya # 1! And I hope the same affect will come to you! (Put his fingers on his head and then points both toward the Warrior who wags his tail and then forms the big beam and then lets it loose and it become a straight small shot) ROLARANG BLAST! (The shot moves really fast toward the Warrior and it goes straight through) yes!

(But then to Goku's surprise the Warrior disappeared before the blast could actually hit him)

Warrior: (Appears behind Goku) (Elbows in by the head and he is knocked into the ground making a dent in the ground)

Goku: whoa… just one hit… took that much… much… out of me… (Surprisingly Goku foes back to normal Sayian mode)

Vegeta: just one attack knocked Kakorot out of Prater form? That's impossible! I don't care if you're the most powerful being in the universe, I'm telling you that's impossible!

(Gohan and Others)

Gohan: dad! (Flies in to the battle)

(Goten, Trunks and all the others also make their way to the battle field)

(TV)

Reporter: … and now all the fighters appear to be making their way to this mysterious blue energy like creature to aid our fallen hero Goku, who was hit with one attack and he fell right over, it even changed his hair color! I do hope this turns out okay for the savior!

(Capsule Corp.)

Chi-Chi: Goku!

Videl: oh my…

Bulma: man that attack was fierce!

Chi-Chi: there's no way he could have done that much damage to my Goku!

Goken: what about grandpa?

Videl: nothing honey, go back to playing were watching a show where the main characters main is Goku.

Goken: wow! He's got grandpa's name!

Videl: sure does. (With a smile on her face, but she looks at the TV and her smile changes to worry) Mind: please don't hurt the others…

(Battle)

Gohan: (Lands next to Goku who is still conscious but weakened) dad…

Goku: (Chuckling like he does when he's been wounded) I guess I can't take elbow hits like I used to…

Gohan: just rest right here dad! Will handle this!

Rya: (Comes landing down) Gohan… I don't think we should stay here to watch this escalate further, at this point they are toying around with us, but as soon as they are done playing they will kill us all in one attack!

Gohan: how long will they remain fused?

Rya: unlike your fusion this one lasts an hour, which gives them plenty of time to kill us all. Or if we managed to damage them they would come undone, or if they command themselves to come undone.

Gohan: well, we can't run away the Earth is counting on us!

Rya: but Gohan-

Gohan: no buts! Everyone attack!

Pan: okay, Bra! Here we go!

(Everyone jumps in the air and goes down to fight with the Warrior)

(Trunks and Goten are shown punching and kicking at the fused warrior, Goten on the front, Trunks at the back)

(They then jump away and Yamcha and Tien throw beams at him)

Warrior: (Nothing happens to him)

(Pan and Bra start punching at him as well)

(They then both stop and shoot two beams at him)

(It hits him but nothing happens yet again)

Pan: this isn't working!

(Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo are then shown hitting the warrior)

Warrior: (Either doesn't do anything to block the attack or puts his elbows up to defend himself from the blows)

Gohan: nothing is working Piccolo!

Piccolo: were running out of options here!

(Rya)

Rya: Mind: they are all fools! They can't win against that thing!

Goku: (Slowly gets up from his wound and is still in normal Sayian mode) (Holding onto his chest) ah, man… that was too much…

Oub: (Is shown limping out of the mountain crumbles) (He sees everyone else fighting with the Warrior) that thing is way too strong! There's no way we can beat it!

(Battle)

Goten and Trunks: (They both combine their beams together and shoot it and the Warrior blinks one of his eyes and the beam is shot back toward the two)

Trunks: holy-

Goten: oh my!

(The beams hit them and they fall to the ground)

Pan: that's it! (Goes Super Sayian)

Bra: (Also goes Super Sayian)

(They both start shooting beams at the Warrior)

(Krillian, 18 and Marron are shown as well shooting beams at the fused warrior)

(After that proves ineffective Gohan come out)

Gohan: everyone stand clear… I'm going to blow this bad boy away! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out the red wave towards the Warrior)

Warrior: (Smiling) (Touches the beam and it disappears)

(There is a shock sequence between everyone)

Warrior: and now… it's my turn. (He has the voices of all the Ultimate 5 put into one) (Disappears)

(Rya)

Rya: damn it! No!

(Pan and Bra are shown)

Warrior: (Appears behind them)

Pan: huh?

Bra: no way!

Warrior: (Knocks them both deep into the ground) (Disappears)

Piccolo and Gohan: (Their heads are banged together by the Warrior)

Vegeta: (Seacrhes around for the Warrior) show your- (Is grabbed from behind and then pulled back a bit) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He screams as both his arms are broken)

Warrior: (Disappears again)

(Yamcha and Tien are shown being thrown around)

(TV)

Reporter: oh my goodness! The blue being is beating everyone into a pulp! It's almost unbearable to watch! If there are children in the room, I recommend they leave right now!

(Capsule Corp.)

Videl: Goken… could you please go in the other room for a minute?

Goken: buy mommy!

Videl: will you please do it for mommy?

Goken: (Sighs) okay… (Picks up his toys and walks over to another room)

(Videl and the others watch the TV)

Bulma: ah, man! Any attack could kill one of them! He totally took Vegeta's arms out of his socket, I could just tell! That sight was unbearable!

Chi-Chi: he's hurting my sons and husband! Make him stop! Make him stop!

Master Roshi: (Comes walking after having been outside for the time) I dozed off! What's happening down there?

Bulma: their all getting massacred!

Roshi: what? Impossible!

Videl: something happened out there, but I don't know what… I have a big hunch though…

Chi-Chi: well tell us?

Videl: I have a feeling that, that blue energy figure… is the Ultimate 5!

Bulma: but how could you tell? And what the hell are you talking about?

Videl: I think they fused together! I can sense too much energy in separate doses in that thing; fusion is the only thing that I think happened.

Roshi: she's right… I feel it too… there is way too much energy in that thing for it to be alone. It has the help of others within its system.

Chi-Chi: then doesn't that mean it'll run out soon and have to defuse?

Videl: yes.

Bulma: maybe they can hold up till then.

Roshi: I seriously doubt that Bulma… if they stay there any longer they will be killed…

Videl: (Looks at the TV with worry)

(On the screen they see as the Warrior is beating up Goten)

Videl: get out of there! (She shouts to the TV)

(Battle)

Rya: no… no… we can't stay here…

(Goku)

Goku: I can't let you get away with this? (Jumps into the air as a normal Sayian and tries to attack the Warrior)

Warrior: (Speeds right up to Goku and punches in the face right back onto the ground)

Goku: (Chuckles)

Warrior: now to finish you all off! (Starts forming a beam with a mix of many colors, it is kind of like a rainbow)

Gohan: (Breathing) we can't do anything to him!

Vegeta: I have to get out of here! (With both arms behind his back)

Goten: were doomed!

Marron: I don't want to die like this!

Krillian: it's not so bad Marron… I know that from a lot of experience…

18: we can't go down like this! We can still fight!

Yamcha and Tien: were done in!

Choutzou: oh, Tien! (He was fighting as well just so you know)

Warrior: and now you will all die!

(Rya)

Rya: wait! (Flies into the air and rams himself into the Warrior)

Warrior: (Flies back into a cliff)

Rya: everyone we have to retreat now! We have to get to Kami's Lookout! Right now! If we don't go now then were dead, he'll be back any second!

(No one argues and everyone picks up the wounded including Oub and those who can still fly, fly and hold onto the injured)

(Battlefield)

Warrior: (You can see it's eyes as it comes out of the dark hole he walks to the middle of the field and looks up at the run a ways and smiles) (He then eyeballs the Reporters and camera crew)

(Reporter)

Reporter: oh my Lord we have been spotted!

Cameraman: oh, shit!

Tech man: we have to get out of here!

Reporter: go now!

(They start to run away)

Warrior: (Appears in front of them)

Cameraman: nooo!

Reporter: (Has a look of fright on the face)

Warrior: (Grabs onto the Reporters neck and lifts them up in air) (He laughs with all 5 Drones at the same time and he crushes down)

(People watching watch in agony as they see this on their Televisions)

(Capsule Corp.)

Chi-Chi: I can't watch! (Holds into eyes)

(Everyone else in the room is scared)

(Goken's area)

Goken: (Continues to play even with all that's going on)

(TV)

Warrior: (Throws the Reporter after the life their life was squeezed out) (Shoots a beam at the cameraman and the camera falls signifying his death and then you hear the screams of the Tech man in the background and others that were there) (Comes walking back) (Picks up the Camera) hello, all viewers of Earth! I am the Ultimate, I am the least of your worries, I am but a glimpse of the true enemy here. (He defuses on command)

Rya # 2: I am Rya # 2!

(Everyone is gasped who watches)

(Random person's house)

Man: that guy looks just like Rya!

Woman: no way!

Others: I can't believe this!

(TV)

Rya # 2: we have come for revenge against those who killed Rya # 1, the one you all know as, as just Rya or Cape man depending on the context. We just want to let you know that you are all responsible for his death and you will all die painfully, just like the way he died. (Points the camera toward the others) these my friends are my team members, Rya # 16, Claude # 50, Claude # 62, and Rike # 4. They are all here for the same thing, and that's to see you all die. Goodbye planet Earth and happy trails!

(They all begin to laugh)

(The Camera is then busted)

(Everyone looks in disbelief at the TV)

Videl: Yemma help them…

(Battle)

Rya # 16: # 2, should we go after them?

Rya # 2: no… let them retreat, I want to face more of a challenge from what they throw at us next.

Claude # 62: great idea sir.

Claude # 50: does this mean?

Rya # 2: yes, Claude… have all the human you like! Everyone it's an all you can eat human fest and we are all invited, there are 6 billion humans to choose from, let's roll!

(They all laugh and then takes lift off to go and eat all humans)

(Hero's)

(They are shown landing on Kami's Lookout)

Narrator: is this it? Is this the end of our hero's? Will they heal up in time to save innocent's lives? Or will the Ultimate 5 have the last laugh? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2!

Scenes: on the next Z2! Everyone is given Sensu Beans and are back on their feet, until Goku realizes that Videl and the others are potential targets, and that's why they go off to get them. Or will Rike # 4 get there first? Don't miss it!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 47: Race for your life!


	16. Dragonball Z2 Episode 47: Race for your

Dragonball Z2 Episode 47: Race for your life!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2 Ultimate fused warrior was born after the Ultimate 5 had all fused together to create one powerful, and indestructible enemy. The Z fighters threw everything they had at the warrior, but nothing seemed to take affect.

Oub: arrggg… no more standing around! It's time to end this! (Starts shooting blasts after blast toward the Warrior)

Warrior: (Doesn't even look up and allows himself to be hit by the beams)

Oub: (Keeps throwing more beams at the Fused Warrior)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: Kakorot! If we want to do any damage at all, we need to help him!

Goku: (Still has awe) (Snaps out of it) right! Okay, Vegeta throw Prater power you have at him!

(Both Vegeta and Goku throw beams at the Warrior as well)

(Smoke begins to build as the beams hit the Warrior's location)

(Skip)

Warrior: (Crosses his hands again)

(Gohan and Others)

Gohan: that's it! Tell everyone to come over here Goten, were going to help fight!

Goten: right! (Flies over to the Others)

Trunks: do we stand a chance?

Gohan: maybe if we fight together there will be better odds, but that's only a prediction.

Trunks: I don't like the sound of that…

(Battle)

Goku: take this you bastard! I used this to destroy Rya # 1! And I hope the same affect will come to you! (Put his fingers on his head and then points both toward the Warrior who wags his tail and then forms the big beam and then lets it loose and it become a straight small shot) ROLARANG BLAST! (The shot moves really fast toward the Warrior and it goes straight through) yes!

(But then to Goku's surprise the Warrior disappeared before the blast could actually hit him)

Narrator: and then the battle with everyone verses this one Drone began…

(Everyone jumps in the air and goes down to fight with the Warrior)

(Trunks and Goten are shown punching and kicking at the fused warrior, Goten on the front, Trunks at the back)

(They then jump away and Yamcha and Tien throw beams at him)

Warrior: (Nothing happens to him)

(Pan and Bra start punching at him as well)

(They then both stop and shoot two beams at him)

(It hits him but nothing happens yet again)

Pan: this isn't working!

(Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo are then shown hitting the warrior)

Warrior: (Either doesn't do anything to block the attack or puts his elbows up to defend himself from the blows)

Gohan: nothing is working Piccolo!

Piccolo: were running out of options here!

(Rya)

Rya: Mind: they are all fools! They can't win against that thing!

Goku: (Slowly gets up from his wound and is still in normal Sayian mode) (Holding onto his chest) ah, man… that was too much…

Oub: (Is shown limping out of the mountain crumbles) (He sees everyone else fighting with the Warrior) that thing is way too strong! There's no way we can beat it!

(Battle)

Goten and Trunks: (They both combine their beams together and shoot it and the Warrior blinks one of his eyes and the beam is shot back toward the two)

Trunks: holy-

Goten: oh my!

(The beams hit them and they fall to the ground)

Pan: that's it! (Goes Super Sayian)

Bra: (Also goes Super Sayian)

(They both start shooting beams at the Warrior)

(Krillian, 18 and Marron are shown as well shooting beams at the fused warrior)

(After that proves ineffective Gohan come out)

Gohan: everyone stand clear… I'm going to blow this bad boy away! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out the red wave towards the Warrior)

Warrior: (Smiling) (Touches the beam and it disappears)

(There is a shock sequence between everyone)

Warrior: and now… it's my turn. (He has the voices of all the Ultimate 5 put into one) (Disappears)

Narrator: the beast then went forward and crushed the Z fighters quicker then you can say 'Z' and after along bout of blows Rya made it best that there was retreat. But the 5 Drones still remain and in their absence anything can happen… the war begins today on Z2!

(Kami's Lookout)

(Everyone is shown landing on the Lookout lying across the ground, some are wounded, some are short of breathe and others are in dire need of healing)

Gohan: (Breathing hard yells to Dende) Dende! Get out here!

(Dende and Mr. Popo from on top the Lookout see everyone there)

Dende: I'm coming!

Mr. Popo: oh, dear!

(They both start running down to them)

(The Group)

Vegeta: (Yells out in agony with his arms stretched out far because they were torn right out of their sockets practically)

Goku: (Lies on the ground with a smile on his face chuckling) what's going on with me today?

(Mr. Popo and Dende are shown with the others)

Rya: (Is the only one still standing without any kind of wound the others even is it's not that serious are still tired out from the fly over) Dende we need you to heal them!

Dende: right away! (Goes over to Vegeta and then begins to use his healing powers)

Mr. Popo: (Gives Gohan a Sensu bean and then moves onto the next people)

(After some Sensu Beans are given and healing is done everyone is back on their feet once again)

Vegeta: (Stands up) damn it! How could this have happened?

Goku: (With rips in his green clothing walks near Vegeta) we all didn't see this coming… there was nothing that could have been done.

Vegeta; (Points towards Oub) this is your fault!

Oub: mine?

Vegeta: if you hadn't of missed them when they gave energy to that Drone none of this would have happened! If you had only moved your damn blasts faster!

Piccolo: Vegeta! It's not Oub's fault! Even with the energy collected he could have beaten Rya # 2, but they dished this out so quickly that there was no chance of retaliation.

Oub: Piccolo… he's right I should have gotten a lot stronger…

Piccolo: huh?

Oub: I was strong… I mean very strong… but if I had trained a bit longer I could have had him beaten fairly quick… in the long run I just wasn't strong enough…

Vegeta: (Walks up to him) what are you speaking about? You were stronger then a Prater when you used that Buu power! Don't go telling me you weren't strong enough! You were the most powerful thing the Universe had ever seen!

Oub: it's true; I could have done more with my 3 years of training.

Tien: but what happens now?

Oub: I don't think I'll be strong enough to defeat them if they stay grouped together, so now were going to have to all work together if we plan on defeating these guys.

Rya: (Looks over the edge of the Lookout) you'll never be able to beat them…

Goku: (Looks to Rya) what are you saying?

Rya: when they are fused together they are unstoppable… and if they stick together like this then they will also be unstoppable. We need to get them when they are alone somehow…

Krillian: how do you propose we do something like that?

Rya: (Sighs) I don't know yet…

Vegeta: well we had better think of something fast instead of standing around here! (He yells toward Rya) I thought Drones had all the answers?

Rya: (Ignores Vegeta and looks over the edge)

Goku: listen we can think of a tactic in a minute we should probably rest up here and continue with our training. I mean the more training we do the better the chance we have of living through this. Rya, do the Drones know were here?

Rya: not right now… I put a barrier up over the Lookout that not even a Drone can go through; to them it won't be visible.

Goku: and we can come and go as we please?

Rya: yes.

Goku: excellent! See things are already looking bright. We just need to do some training and will be ready for that Fused Warrior in round 2.

Gohan: (Is shown sitting on the steps of the Lookout leading into the throne room) (Something in his mind hits him like a ton of bricks) oh no! (Stand up) dad! We have to go to Capsule Corp.! Videl, Mom, and the others are there!

Goku: oh no… I completely forgot about them…

Vegeta: damn it! Bulma!

Oub: the people of my village too!

Trunks: we have to go and bring them all here!

Gohan: dad, I think it's best if me you and Vegeta went for them.

Goku: whatever son, just as long as we get them here safely. We need to protect West City as best as we can.

Vegeta: (Is already flying away)

Goku: I guess he was prepared.

Vegeta: (Flying) come on Kakorot! If we want them to live we have to get there now!

(Gohan and Goku fly up into the air)

Goten: good luck!

Bra: were rooting for you!

Krillian: be careful will ya?

Piccolo: Mind: it's way too dangerous out there…

(A city is shown and people are shown running around screaming, one woman trips to the ground and quickly gets back up and screams and then runs away)

(The Ultimate 5 are shown walking in a group into the city with flames behind them as they have already destroyed part of this city)

(They have their red eyes shown and fangs pointing out as they advance on the people)

Rya # 2: take your fill my friends!

Claude # 50: yes!

(The other 4 Drones jump into the city and start attacking anyone they see)

Rya # 2: (With his blood red eyes looks in enjoyment at all the screaming people and people getting attacked by his team) yes… yes… as it should be…

(Capsule Corp.)

(Everyone watches the news report)

Reporter: (Sitting at desk) umm… we would love to cover the events taking place in South City at this time, but all our correspondents appear to be… (Gulps) dead… but we will give you updates as they are sent to ZTV studios!

(Chi-Chi and Videl)

(Ox King is shown and Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs as well)

(They recently came in along with Oolong and Puar)

Chi-Chi: what happened to my Goku and sons! Wouldn't they have come by here by now?

Videl: maybe they went to Dende's…

Bulma: how can we be so sure? What if those monsters caught up with them!

Roshi: Bulma, we can't think negative here, I'm sure they are fine!

Chi-Chi: oh… I hope you're right…

Ox: (Walks over to Chi-Chi and puts his hands on her shoulders)

Goken: (Comes out of the room he was in) mommy… my truck broke… could you help me fix it…

Videl: honey I-

Bulma: you can go Videl; if you stay out here you'll worry yourself to death.

Videl; you're right… I'm coming Goken! (Gets up and goes over to the room Goken is in)

Roshi: Mind: let he Kai's give them strength…

(The room)

Videl: (Sits down next to Goken)

Goken: what's going on out there mommy?

Videl: nothing honey, now… let's see what's the problem here…

Goken: well first- (Explains everything)

(Ultimate 5 in South City blowing it up, with all kinds of explosions everywhere)

Claude # 50: (Flying across the sky) I've never tasted such delicious human before!

Claude # 62: (Flying with his arms crossed) I couldn't have said it better my self.

Rya # 16: we need new prey # 2. (Flying)

Rya # 2: (Floats in the air next to the other who also stop in the air as the city burns in the background) hmm… here's an idea… let's split up and find out own share of blood, first one back to this dying city with the most kills is the winner. How does that grab you?

Claude # 50: that's wonderful!

Claude # 62: sounds good to me.

Rike # 4: (Smiles)

Rya # 16: on it!

Rya # 2: okay… go!

(They all take off in different directions and Rya # 2 stays in the one spot)

Rya # 2: I just need to finish things off here… (Floats down to the city with his fangs and red eyes still)

(Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta flying in the air)

Goku: I can sense South City's presence fading away…

Gohan: damn…

Vegeta: then that means they are getting close to West! If they do I will kill them all one by one!

Gohan: Vegeta… your anger will not help save them. I have a wife there too, you know.

Vegeta: arrggg… don't give me your smart mouth boy!

Goku: its true Vegeta… we all have someone there who could die.

Vegeta: (Looks forward) yes, Kakorot.

(They fly forward)

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Flying in the sky soaring with his cape blowing in the breeze) (He notices a city, but it's not just any city, it's West City) (He smirks)

(ZTV studio)

Reporter: Mr. Ju-tong! We've lost contact with South and North City! We tried reaching contact with Emembo Island but we lost transmission, we have no idea what's going on!

Leroy: hmm… were under attack… that's why… it will only be matter of time until West City meets the same fate.

Reporter: are you serious sir?

Leroy: yes… I guess I'm paying for my sins in the past, well at least I survived the first Rya… but these new ones will destroy everything… that much I can tell you right off the bat.

Reporter: well we have to evacuate the studio then!

Leroy: all good captains go down with their ship Reporter…

Reporter: what?

Leroy: we go down like men… not like cowards. We will be considered hero's for at least trying to stand up to someone who is obviously stronger.

Reporter: I don't know about you, but I'm not dying here! (Runs away)

Leroy: poor, soul he doesn't know how to face death like I do.

(Satan Academy)

(The Gym students and patrons are shown running around)

Gotrix: (Is shown looking around for Mr. Satan) Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! (He shouts shouts out loud as people run by him)

Mr. Satan: (Comes out of his office with suitcases) I got to get out here!

Gotrix: (Goes up to Satan) Mr. Satan! I was wondering where you were I was worried that the attackers would have gotten you.

Mr. Satan: (Has sweat drops) umm… yeah… (Nervous) don't mind these suit cases I was just…. Umm… brining them you know just in case I needed a change in clothes cause the city might be… well blown up… yeah that's right…

Gotrix: well bring anything you want Mr. Satan we have to get out of here now.

Mr. Satan: right!

(Just then a blast noise is heard outside and then a blast comes into the academy and Gotrix and Mr. Satan see as it his the ground and blows up the academy)

(Gotrix was able to grab onto Mr. Satan and fly up into the air as the beam hit)

(Claude # 50)

(He is shown floating in the air)

Claude # 50: Satan city will fall to its knees! Now to eat all the Academy residents! (Starts floating to the ground, but then Gotrix appears on a roof top and puts Mr. Satan down on it)

Gotrix: how dare you!

Claude # 50: (Turns and looks at Gotrix) stay out of my way human, can't you I'm starving here?

Gotrix: I'm not going to allow you to hurt more innocent people!

Mr. Satan: Gotrix, you won't stand a chance against him! He's one of the Ultimate 5 I've told you about!

Gotrix: so then… this is a drone in person rather then being on Television…

Claude # 50: exactly Gotrix! Now if you don't mind before I kill you I want to eat a few bodies below and then come back for you!

Gotrix: I don't think so! (Starts shooting beams at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: annoying… (Is hit with the beams)

Gotrix: die you spawn of evil! (Throws a bigger ball of energy at Claude # 50)

Mr. Satan: (Looks in hope)

Gotrix: (Shoots one more big blast at Claude # 50)

(There is smoke)

Gotrix: I think I got him master.

Mr. Satan: be on alert though Gotrix.

Gotrix: yes… (Looks around)

Claude # 50: (Appears right behind Gotrix and elbows him in the neck)

Gotrix: (Feels the touch and falls over stunned)

Claude # 50: you wouldn't listen would you? Now you're going to die quicker…

Mr. Satan: you can't touch him! (Tries to punch Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Barely touches Mr. Satan and he flies across the roof into a stairwell) annoying humans…

Gotrix: you can't… win… you won't win… the other super powers will beat you.

Claude # 50: they've already been beaten if you'd tune in on your television.

Gotrix: we will survive…

Claude # 50: highly doubtful… (Eyes go red and his fangs point out) I'm going to make this long and painful. (About to go in for the bite)

(Just then a blast is shot toward Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Loses his balance a bit) what the hell?

(He sees Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta coming toward him)

Claude # 50: today is your lucky day Gotrix! You will still die in the end though… (Disappears)

(Goku and the other 2 land on the roof)

Goku: (Goes to Gotrix) you! Are you okay?

Gotrix: yes… I just need some medical attention…

Goku: oh boy…Gohan see if Satan is alright!

Gohan: alright dad! (Runs over to the stairwell)

Vegeta: Kakorot! We need to get to Capsule Corp. now!

Goku: don't worry this will be quick, I had a Sensu bean ready in my pocket. (Pulls it out and feeds it to Gotrix)

Gohan: (From stairwell) dad Satan needs one too!

Goku: okay! (Throws Gohan one)

(Some time passes)

Goku: Mr. Satan, you know where Kami's Lookout is right?

Mr. Satan: yeah!

Gotrix: Kami's Lookout? Isn't that the guardian of the Earth?

Goku: yes, except his name is Dende.

Gotrix: I would love to meet him.

Goku: you can, Hercule direct Gotrix here there, because you will be safe there, okay.

Mr. Satan: right away Goku.

Gotrix: nice to meet you sir… I've heard a lot about you.

Goku: thanks.

(They both shake hands)

Vegeta: we have to go Kakorot!

Goku: right! You guys get a move on to the Lookout we need to get to our families.

Gotrix: alright. (Picks up Satan and they fly off)

Mr. Satan: see you in awhile Goku!

(They continue to fly off)

Goku: alright, let's go!

(Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta fly off to West City as fast as they can)

(West City)

Rike # 4: (Is shown laughing unintelligently as he blasts everything that moves in the city)

Man: (Falls over after being blasted)

Woman: (Is hit with many blasts)

(More people scream and are blown away)

Rike # 4: (Continues to blast)

(Capsule Corp.)

Chi-Chi: I think someone is in town! I can hear something going on!

Bulma: I hear it too… that must be why the TV is on the fritz because ZTV must have been attacked!

Roshi: you two are going to have to tell Videl and Goken to get out here, because we will not be staying here much longer.

Dr.Brief: What do you mean by that Roshi?

Roshi: Capsule Corp. will no longer be around much longer…

Dr. Brief: you mean…

Roshi: yes… it will be blown up…

Puar: but Master Roshi… how are we going to get out of here?

Roshi: mmm… I don't know…

(Everyone gasps)

Roshi; but I have a feeling Goku will be here soon.

Ox: I sure hope so!

Bulma: but what if he doesn't get here?

Roshi: then we are destined to die…

Chi-Chi: well that's a great attitude!

Oolong: I don't want to be a Drone's ham dinner; I got to get out of here!

Puar: take it like a man Oolong!

Oolong: don't tell me you aren't scared?

Puar: now that you think of it… yes I am!

(They start cowering)

Bulma: I'll tell Videl and Goken… (Is about to go to the room when the door to Capsule Corp. is blown off) (Screams)

Roshi: huh?

Rike # 4: (Busts through a wall into the TV room they are in) (He looks at them and forms a big smile) (He then starts to laugh much like Super Buu)

Roshi: you're not welcome here!

Rike # 4: (Looks at Roshi and then appears in front of him)

Roshi: ahhhh!

Chi-Chi: don't hurt him!

Oolong: this is it Puar!

Puar: it's the end!

Rike # 4: (Hears laughter coming from Goken in the next room) (Smirks)

Roshi: don't touch them.

Rike # 4: (Looks at Roshi and then Roshi falls back)

Puar: master Roshi!

Rike # 4: (Walks to the door)

(In the room)

Goken: thank you mommy!

Videl: don't mention it Goken! (She then looks at the corner of her eye)

(The door opens)

Rike # 4: (With his eyes flashing red)

Videl: (Grabs a hold of Goken)

Goken: (Looks up at Rike # 4) (He looks scared) who is that mommy…?

Videl: just close your eyes Goken…

Goken: (Listens)

Videl: (Closes her eyes)

Rike # 4: (Grows his fangs)

Videl: (Holds Goken close and they whimper)

Rike # 4: (Opens his mouth)

(Then Gohan crashes through the window)

Rike # 4: arrggg…

Gohan: get away from them! (Flies toward Rike # 4 and blasts him away right through the walls)

(In the other room Goku and Vegeta appears inside)

Bulma: oh, Vegeta! We thought you guys were goners!

Vegeta: it's going to take a lot more to kill the prince of all Sayians.

(Gohan, Videl, and Goken come out of the room and run over to Goku)

Gohan: dad! We have to go now before he gets back!

Goken: who was that daddy?

Gohan: a bad man son, a very bad man.

Rike # 4: (Blasts back into the house and tilts his head and smiles laughing as he sees them all)

Goku: (Looks at Rike # 4) everyone grab a hold of me were getting out of here instantly.

Rike # 4: (Laughs more)

Goku: will be seeing you again very soon Rike, you and the rest your team. And tell Rya # 2 that will be much more prepared in our next meet and will win.

Rike # 4: (Laughs and Goku's thoughts)

Chi-Chi: let's get out of here!

Goku: goodbye Rike!

Rike # 4: (Jumps in for the attack but Goku Instant Transmissions and takes everyone wit him except of course Rike # 4) (He then lands on the ground) hmmm… arrrrggggggggggg….. (He makes a bug energy explosion and from the outside Capsule Corp. is shown as it is blown up into a million pieces) (He begins to laugh again while in the explosion)

(Kami's Lookout)

(Everyone remaining there awaits Goku's arrival, Gotrix and Mr. Satan are shown there waiting as well and Dende and Mr. Popo)

(Goku and everyone appears)

Goten: oh, good! We thought you guys might not get back here!

Piccolo: yeah this Gotrix fellow told us you saved him and Mr. Satan.

Goku: yes… I only wish we could have saved a lot more.

Krillian: well were still glad you're back in one piece.

Pan: yeah!

Goku: I just wish I knew what we could do to beat them in their fused state….

Piccolo: training is the only thing I can think of and possibly fusing to make Gotenks and Gogeta.

Rya: it would not work like that…

(Everyone looks at Rya)

Rya: you have to do something much more…

Goku: like what?

Rya: fight fire with fire.

Vegeta: you mean…

Rya: a multi fusion. But with Sayians.

Narrator: what is he speaking of? Can Sayians really do a multi fusion? Instead of using 2 people they could fuse possibly 6? And if so will they be able to pull it off? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2 Rya goes into detail on the Multi Fusion and the ones who are chosen to perform are none other then Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta. Will they perform it correctly? And will it be worth it? Find out next time!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 48: Multi Fusion


	17. Dragonball Z2 Episode 48: Multi Fusion

Dragonball Z2 Episode 48: Multi Fusion

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, the race was on to save our hero's loved ones from a terrible fate by the hands of the Ultimate 5 who were causing nothing but death and destruction in their wake…

(A city is shown and people are shown running around screaming, one woman trips to the ground and quickly gets back up and screams and then runs away)

(The Ultimate 5 are shown walking in a group into the city with flames behind them as they have already destroyed part of this city)

(They have their red eyes shown and fangs pointing out as they advance on the people)

Rya # 2: take your fill my friends!

Claude # 50: yes!

(The other 4 Drones jump into the city and start attacking anyone they see)

Rya # 2: (With his blood red eyes looks in enjoyment at all the screaming people and people getting attacked by his team) yes… yes… as it should be…

Narrator: and they continued their rampage but meanwhile Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku were making their way to capsule Corp. to save their possibly doomed loved ones from death. And Gotrix and Mr. Satan ran into trouble of their own…

Gotrix: I think I got him master.

Mr. Satan: be on alert though Gotrix.

Gotrix: yes… (Looks around)

Claude # 50: (Appears right behind Gotrix and elbows him in the neck)

Gotrix: (Feels the touch and falls over stunned)

Claude # 50: you wouldn't listen would you? Now you're going to die quicker…

Mr. Satan: you can't touch him! (Tries to punch Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Barely touches Mr. Satan and he flies across the roof into a stairwell) annoying humans…

Gotrix: you can't… win… you won't win… the other super powers will beat you.

Claude # 50: they've already been beaten if you'd tune in on your television.

Gotrix: we will survive…

Narrator: and just in the nick of time Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan appeared and scared Claude # 50 off, and then sent Gotrix and Mr. Satan off to the Lookout to join the others who were in waiting… Meanwhile Rike # 4 made his way to Capsule Corp. in hopes of catching a nutritious meal and that meal was human flesh!

Bulma: I'll tell Videl and Goken… (Is about to go to the room when the door to Capsule Corp. is blown off) (Screams)

Roshi: huh?

Rike # 4: (Busts through a wall into the TV room they are in) (He looks at them and forms a big smile) (He then starts to laugh much like Super Buu)

Roshi: you're not welcome here!

Rike # 4: (Looks at Roshi and then appears in front of him)

Roshi: ahhhh!

Chi-Chi: don't hurt him!

Oolong: this is it Puar!

Puar: it's the end!

Rike # 4: (Hears laughter coming from Goken in the next room) (Smirks)

Roshi: don't touch them.

Rike # 4: (Looks at Roshi and then Roshi falls back)

(Skip)

Videl: don't mention it Goken! (She then looks at the corner of her eye)

(The door opens)

Rike # 4: (With his eyes flashing red)

Videl: (Grabs a hold of Goken)

Goken: (Looks up at Rike # 4) (He looks scared) who is that mommy…?

Videl: just close your eyes Goken…

Goken: (Listens)

Videl: (Closes her eyes)

Rike # 4: (Grows his fangs)

Videl: (Holds Goken close and they whimper)

Rike # 4: (Opens his mouth)

(Then Gohan crashes through the window)

Rike # 4: arrggg…

Narrator: and just like that the others arrived and saved the day from Rike # 4 who would have surely without hesitation ripped Videl and Goken apart, and just before they left Goku relayed a message…

Goku: will be seeing you again very soon Rike, you and the rest your team. And tell Rya # 2 that will be much more prepared in our next meet and will win.

Rike # 4: (Laughs and Goku's thoughts)

Chi-Chi: let's get out of here!

Goku: goodbye Rike!

Rike # 4: (Jumps in for the attack but Goku Instant Transmissions and takes everyone wit him except of course Rike # 4) (He then lands on the ground) hmmm… arrrrggggggggggg….. (He makes a bug energy explosion and from the outside Capsule Corp. is shown as it is blown up into a million pieces) (He begins to laugh again while in the explosion)

Narrator: back at the after many fights about what new tactic they would use against the Ultimate 5, Rya intervened…

Piccolo: training is the only thing I can think of and possibly fusing to make Gotenks and Gogeta.

Rya: it would not work like that…

(Everyone looks at Rya)

Rya: you have to do something much more…

Goku: like what?

Rya: fight fire with fire.

Vegeta: you mean…

Rya: a multi fusion. But with Sayians.

Narrator: will our hero's be able to perform this new fusion? And will West City ever be restored again? Don't miss today's exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

(Kami's Lookout)

Vegeta: you're not serious, are you?

Rya: I'm dead serious… I would not have brought it up if I thought it wouldn't work.

Gohan: can such a fusion be performed if you aren't a Drone?

Rya: yes it can be, you see… Goku your type of fusion was not always used just for two people, the race you were taught this from have many versions of fusion that they laid secret to you.

Goku: really?

Rya: they did that because it was very hard to perform such a powerful fusion so they gave you the basic 2 person fusion, did you know in some cases races were able to fuse 100's of people together back thousands of years ago by just your fusion.

Goku: no way!

Trunks: really?

Goten: you're kidding!

Rya: I'm far from it.

Piccolo: so we could all fuse together if we wanted to?

Rya: if you're willing to sacrifice 200 years of your life just to get the first pose right…

(Everyone falls over, and then stands back up)

Yamcha: he has to be joking…

Tien: no way…

Rya: but let me teach you a bit about our Drone fusion. You see about 500,000 years ago there was a war called the Drone/Charmician wars, the Charmicians and the drones were almost the same in terms of life spans and power, both races had leaders of their planet and both races hated each other with a passion, thus one day beginning the Charmician/Drone was, it was the bloodiest of all the Drone wars we have had and many, many, Drone lives were lost in the fight, the war lasted for 100 years total and it ended with our master Corpolius fighting the Charmician master Rolof, it was a battle to end all battles. (The battle is shown but you are unable to get a good look at the two fighters) but you see this was the time in the war where we were also running out of defenses and powers to stop the Charmicians, so we Drones had to think fast, we tried performing new moves and new tricks to hopefully put our enemy's at bay but those tactics always ended in bloodshed, so one day a Drone team of 6 Drones much like the Ultimate 5 used to have met one of the alien race that you met in Other World Goku, that taught you the fusion technique, those 6 Drones saw those creatures perform it and create a new improved being of itself , the Drones were astounded by this trick and demanded they be taught but the creature said "only pure hearted people may use this technique." The Drones being as arrogant as they were destroyed the creature but were determined to use this fusion but in their own little way, so instead of doing a dance to make it happen they focused all of their energy together and firstly merged their powers together into one entity and then with a quick thrust they banged together and were able to form one being with 6 times the amount of power any other Drone would have possessed, and from that day forward that team taught all other teams how to use their fusion and this was the tactic that really was the reason we won the war, the war in entirety was a draw but we had done damage to the Charmicians that they never expected from us. (Fused warriors are shown fighting with Charmicians; again you don't have a clear look at them)

Piccolo: so you're saying we have to merge our energy together in order to process the fusion?

Rya: no, no, you guys can use your kind of fusion with it.

Goku: but how?

Rya: it takes a lot of practice but I can teach you how to use your art of fusion using Drone statistics.

Oub: so 6 of us will do it?

Rya: no…

Gohan: why not?

Rya: because if you guys screwed up you could become Siamese twins and be stuck like that forever, I think 4 of you will do for this fight.

Goku: oh… I see I guess we should have thought of that.

Vegeta: but which 4?

Rya: well it's quite obvious on which 4; the 4 who have the most experience with fusion can become one entity and destroy the Ultimate 5 once and for all. Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta, you 4 have been chosen to perform this fusion.

Piccolo: but can't we just try 5 people? We'd be more equal if we did that.

Rya: I'm not willing to risk it.

Piccolo: but how would they win?

Rya: simple, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta all have extremely powerful bodies, 2 Praters merged with two Super Sayian 4's would give you godlike powers that would surpass even the power of the Ultimate 5's fusion, or at least be at an equal pace with one another to where you could successfully defeat them.

Piccolo: I see… I think I understand now.

Trunks: but how exactly would this fusion be performed? I mean it's simple to fuse with 2, but think of 4… how would the poses work?

Rya: it can be quite hard, but with a lot of practice you will succeed in performing it.

Vegeta: hello? Wake up! We can't spend our time dancing for you! As we stand up here the Ultimate 5 is continuing to kill and destroy! I say we just go straight to them and get them while we aren't looking!

Rya: it's true that sacrifices will be made to get this done, but there will always be casualties in a war.

Vegeta: I don't understand why we can't' just attack them together!

Rya: then that would leave more open room for the 5 to take someone hostage or kill someone nearer to you quick, there would be no protection at all.

Goku: well I don't know about you guys but I'm looking forward to this. (Starts stretching his legs out back and forth)

Chi-Chi: Goku… are you sure?

Goku: positive, I always thought deep down that a 2 person fusion was not always the limit; I just couldn't place how to do it.

Rya: exactly… now if you are ready, I am prepared to teach you everything.

(The 4 look at Rya)

(Gotrix and Mr. Satan are shown with their jaws dropped)

(Ultimate 5)

(They are shown flying towards each other and meeting back up)

Rya # 2: it's about time you guys got back here.

Claude # 50: we were having all kinds of fun Rya # 2!

Rya # 2: I'm sure you were, and I see Rike that you almost got a hold of Goku and Gohan's family… excellent I love fear in those who cause you grief.

Rya # 16: do you know where Goku and the others are?

Rya # 2: no, I don't… and I really don't care at the moment, whatever they plan to do it will not work, we will always counter them back no matter the cost.

Claude # 62: sounds like a plan to me…

Rya # 2: in the mean time let's just have some fun with this one particular city.

Rike # 4: (Smiles and looks down at it)

Claude # 50: ye-ha!

(They all start flying down into the city)

Car Driver: (Driving fast down a highway)

Passenger: we have to get out of here hurry!

Car Driver: I'm going as fast as this piece of junk can go!

(Just then Claude # 62 lands in the middle of the road while they drive forward)

Car Driver and Passenger: (Start screaming) (The car goes up to Claude # 62)

Claude # 62: (Puts his foot up and the car hits it, but he takes no damage but the car's front is blown back and it is now smashed)

(The people in the car are astonished)

Claude # 62: (Smiles)

(The two people get out of the car and run away)

(Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Walking down a sidewalk)

(People are running all around him trying to escape)

Man: he's getting closer!

Man # 2: run for your lives!

(Everyone screams and runs around)

Rya # 16: (Blows up with energy knocking people around screaming with power)

People: (Are shown being blown back)

Rya # 16: (Laughing and blowing people back with his power)

(Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Is shown Laughing)

(Men, Women, and Children are shown running together)

Claude # 50: oh, goody… (Disappears and Reappears in front of the group) hi… (Opens his mouth very wide and shows his fangs and red eyes and growls like a wild animal)

(Everyone screams)

(You don't see but you hear in the background as they are all being mauled like a bear attack)

(Church)

(People are shown hiding inside as well as a Preacher who holds the people over him to protect them)

Rike # 4: (Opens the door to the Church and walks in and closes the door)

Preacher: (Gets up and stands looking at Rike # 4)

Scared Person: Father you'll be killed!

Preacher: well if we die without trying anything it won't matter anyway! (Points towards him) you and the rest of your gang are spawns of Satan! Why must you be so evil?

Rike # 4: hmmm…

Preacher: speak now or I will put a curse on you!

Rike # 4: (Smiles and laughs)

Preacher: maybe this will work on you! (Pulls out a crucifix)

Rike # 4: (Laughs uncontrollably)

Preacher: burn demon! Burn!

Rike # 4: (laughs then appears right in front of the Preacher and grabs him by the neck) (He raises him in the air)

Preacher: (Drops his Crucifix on the ground) Goku… will save us all… even if you kill us all we will be brought back… the Kai's don't lie…

Rike # 4: (From a shadow on the wall you see as Rike # 4 crushes his neck in and he screams in agony)

Preacher: (Falls to the ground)

(All of the other church people look at Rike # 4 and scream)

Rike # 4: (Smiles) (His eyes flash red)

(Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Is shown in a restaurant sitting at a table drinking some Champaign) now this is a good Earth drink…

(There is a zoom out from Rya # 2 and you see bodies and bloods all over the Restaurant)

Rya # 2: waiter, I would like some more…

(2 Waiters who still live come from out of the kitchen to Rya # 2)

Waiter # 2: right away sir, always a pleasure…. (Scared to death of him)

Rya # 2: why thank you sir…

Waiter: and it's all on the house sir! You can have anything in the place for free! Yes free!

Rya # 2: you don't say?

Waiter # 2: yes sir! You can have everything!

Rya # 2: are you implying that I seem like a threat to you that I can escape without paying for my meal?

Waiter: umm… no sir, not at all!

Waiter # 2: you can pay as much as you want too if you choose to.

Rya # 2: you know what if I'm going to be treated like that here, then perhaps my business should be given elsewhere. (Stands up from the table and walks to the doorway out) (He puts some money on the counter and then opens the door and leaves)

(Both the Waiters walk up to the counter and see the money)

Waiter # 2: did we just live?

Waiter: I think we did! Awesome!

(Outside)

Rya # 2: (Is shown walking away from the restaurant) (He puts the hand behind himself and then shoots off a small blast blowing the restaurant up completely)

(Kami's Lookout)

(Piccolo and Dende look over the edge down at the Earth)

Piccolo: (Sweating as well as Dende) their killing everyone… (Clenching his fists)

Dende: they never stood a chance…

Piccolo: (Turns around and shouts to Rya) are you going to teach them that Multi Fusion or not?

Rya: Piccolo… sacrifices are to be made; I said that earlier, this fusion will take a few days for them to get it right.

Piccolo: the Earth does not have a few days!

Dende: I agree with Piccolo! I'm the Guardian and I say we attack!

Rya: trust me you two this will work out in the end!

Goku: I agree with both sides Rya, start teaching us now before more then we need of people die.

Rya: yes, Goku.

Goten: so how exactly will this work?

Rya: let me show you the demonstration.

(Rya splits himself into 3 other versions of himself)

Vegeta: I remember when Rya # 1 used this trick.

Rya: we can all do this in this stage if we want. Okay, now pay close attention.

2nd Rya: I'm only going through this once to save time.

3rd Rya: and then I'll leave the rest up to you.

4th Rya: so pay attention.

Rya: now you already know the simplistic way to fuse and that's with two people.

(Rya and the 2nd Rya are shown standing parallel to each other)

Rya: here's a look at it. FU-

2nd Rya: SION-

Rya: and now the final part… HA!

(They both touch their fingers perfectly aligned with one another)

Rya: that is the basic way to fuse, now there is only one difference with this fusion that I am teaching you, you're lucky this isn't 6 people fusing or this would be a hell of a lot harder.

Trunks: okay, so it's basic fusion.

Rya: but here's the tricky part.

(The 3rd and 4th Rya step forward to the left and right side of our Rya and the 2nd Rya)

Rya: the two people on the outer side of the fusion circle have to be out of the circle and you see as the basic fusion goes on the advanced one has to go on at the same time.

Goku: what do you mean?

Rya: let me show you…

(The two Rya's in the Fusion circle do their first part of the fusion)

Rya: now as you are about to throw your arms to the left and right, the people outside of the circle have to be very sync with one another standing exactly the same as each other and nearly breathing the same way as well, you both at the same time need to point your arms to the left and right of yourself and then the middle two people in the Fusion circle will continue their part by walking close to one another and then touching fingers, what you have to do outside of the circle is actually harder and quite different to pull off then the middle two.

Goten: I can't wait for that… (Sarcastic)

Trunks: show us what you mean.

Rya: as the people outside of the circle they must point their arms towards one another but can't touch, you have to be far away from each other, as a matter of a fact you can't move at all, you only move your arms to the right or left and then switch them towards each other and point them directly synch with one another with no mistakes.

(The 3rd and 4th Rya do exactly as Rya had said)

Rya: if you fail to do this the fusion will fail. But here's the next step once you point right towards one another you have to interlock your inner energies with one another and what you have to do is quickly focus with one another and act as if you are the same power and the same person, move your energy to your fingertips and with a second flash the energy towards one another.

(For a split second you see a line fly by to the other Rya as they demonstrate)

Goku: whoa! I didn't even see that!

Gohan: Mind: can they really do that?

Rya: although you can't see the energy as is passes off to your partner you will know if it worked because you would be fused, it did not work with me because these are just copies of myself, there would be no point for me to fuse with myself because you'd just get the same power.

Goku: I guess that makes sense.

Rya: and remember at the same time Goku and Vegeta must be performing the normal fusion as Trunks and Goten stand outside of the Fusion circle performing their part. Even if you Goku and Vegeta are successful in their part, the fusion would fail altogether because the pieces would be missing from the puzzle.

Vegeta: alright then… Trunks, Goten, make sure you do it right!

Trunks: dad, it's gonna take a lot of practice…

Vegeta: well, boy were going to impress him by getting it the first time… aren't we Kakorot?

Goku: I don't know Vegeta this is going to be difficult and Rya is probably rarely wrong when it comes down to us taking a few days to get it right, and even if we did we'd have to put it to good use because I doubt we'd be fusing like that again anytime soon because it would just be too difficult to perform over and over again.

Rya: that's where the 250 years of practice comes into play, which your race does not have.

Goten: well then I say we get to work right now then, as long as we keep going with little rest I'm sure we can get it very quick.

Rya: be warned… focusing your energy together could cause fatigue; it actually would suit you better if you did rest between practices.

Goku: we better listen guys.

Vegeta: will do it what we think is right! We will train non-stop.

Rya: if you do that and you give out from exhaustion then this entire plan would be reduced to rubble and I'd have to start from the beginning again teaching Piccolo, Gohan, Oub, and possibly myself to perform it and it would be a less powerful warrior then the power you possess.

Goten: but my brother has the same power as me.

Rya: but you've had it a lot longer, he only just tapped into his Super Sayian 4 powers. Therefore he is not strong enough to handle the fusion.

Gohan: Mind: damn… I remember a time where I would have been chosen to perform this… curse my years of absence…

Goku: so will we be fused for an hour like them?

Rya: yes, and what you should do once the fusion succeeds is this, if they fuse themselves together you can disrupt their fusion by using some kind of powerful blast or attack and the fusion will cancel and no matter how much time they may have left in the fusion it will not matter they will have to wait another hour before they are able to fuse again. And when you do that you can defeat them all as the warrior who will save the universe. They will be a snap if they aren't fused together.

Goten: sounds like a good plan to me.

Trunks: you can count me ready.

Vegeta: arrggg… fine I'll do it…

Goku: this is going to be great; I can't wait to have us all fuse together.

Piccolo: make sure you guys practice well! If you fail we will have no more time left to have some one else fuse and the world will be destroyed!

Goku: ah, don't worry Piccolo, we can do it, I know we can.

Rya: then please get ready, I will coach you as you all work to get the desired fusion and try to help anyway I can, but for the most part it will be all up to you to whether it is successful or not.

Goku: alright, let's do this!

(They all stand the way they are supposed to and prepare)

(Videl and the Others)

Videl: I sure hope they can pull this off…

Bulma: if anyone can it's them.

Roshi: hmm…

Krillian: I sure would like to fuse…

Tien: me too…

Yamcha: me three! Say Tien I know, we should fuse!

Tien: yeah, it could be like Tiencha.

Yamcha: no! It would be Yamen!

Tien: it would most likely be Tiencha.

Yamcha: Yamen!

Tien: Tiencha!

Yamcha: Yamen!

(They continue to argue)

Krillian: why did I even say anything at all?

(Goku and the other 2 are shown as they are about to perform their first try)

Goku: okay, let's go! FU-

Vegeta: SION-

Goten and Trunks: (Say it and do their part)

Everyone at the same time: HA!

(Goten and Trunks point their fingers parallel toward each other not touching)

(Nothing happens)

Goten: hey!

Vegeta: what? Trunks, Goten did you forget something?

Trunks: I thought we had it…

Rya: no, you two didn't interlock your energies with one another you two. That is the hardest part, shooting the quick shot energy blast.

Goten: no kidding… I had thought we did do that…

Trunks: me too…

Rya: it wasn't enough your energy is not sync with one another. You have to make it sync.

Vegeta: I wanted to get it right away! Damn it!

Goku: don't whine Vegeta, no one's ever going to get it right away.

Vegeta: arrggg…

Trunks: alright then, let's try again.

(They stand the way they were before and then shout the incantations and do all the necessary things)

(Again, nothing happens)

Goten: that time I know for sure we had the energy interlocked.

Rya: yes, but you did not align your fingers parallel correctly to one another, you need to watch that, listen you all need to clear your mind of other thought and focus only on the task at hand and that's perfecting the fusion of 4.

Goku: will try…

Vegeta: and let's please get it right!

(The Others)

Pan: wow… I can't believe their all going to fuse…

Bra: it's remarkable…

Pan: we ought to fuse too Bra.

Bra: yeah that would be so cool!

Pan: we should ask Piccolo to teach us.

Marron: I'd want to as well guys, it sounds like a good plan. Right mom?

18: I don't know if I'd want you to fuse when you could use your own strength…

Marron: it was just a thought mom.

18: well let's try not thinking about a fusion of yourselves.

Marron: oh you're a party pooper mom…

18: hmm…

(The others are shown trying to fuse again) –but fail.

Oub: I sure hope this will work…

(Ultimate 5)

(They are shown walking through the city with fire and flames all around the buildings with smiles on their faces as they walk on the road of the city in a group with people screaming and running around them)

Narrator: the Ultimate 5 continue their onslaught of everything on the Earth and meanwhile Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta have started to try and perform Multi Fusion.

(They try fusing again)

Narrator: will they be able to get it right? Or will it be too late before the gruesome 5 destroy everything the Earth has ever worked for, find out next time on Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goku and the others desperately try to learn how to multi fuse while the Ultimate 5 continue to destroy everything, and what happens when people of the Lookout must put the 5 at bay because they could kill more people then they bargained for, find out next time on Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 49: Get the Fusion right! Stop the Ultimate 5!


	18. Dragonball Z2 Episode 49: Get the Fusion

Dragonball Z2 Episode 49: Get the Fusion right! Stop the Ultimate 5!

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, The Ultimate 5 were running a amok in one of Earth's cities crushing, destroying, and killing whatever crossed their path…

Car Driver and Passenger: (Start screaming) (The car goes up to Claude # 62)

Claude # 62: (Puts his foot up and the car hits it, but he takes no damage but the car's front is blown back and it is now smashed)

(The people in the car are astonished)

(Skip)

Rya # 2: (Is shown walking away from the restaurant) (He puts the hand behind himself and then shoots off a small blast blowing the restaurant up completely)

(Skip)

Rike # 4: (laughs then appears right in front of the Preacher and grabs him by the neck) (He raises him in the air)

Preacher: (Drops his Crucifix on the ground) Goku… will save us all… even if you kill us all we will be brought back… the Kai's don't lie…

Rike # 4: (From a shadow on the wall you see as Rike # 4 crushes his neck in and he screams in agony)

Preacher: (Falls to the ground)

Narrator: and the other Drones continued to kill and destroy, but elsewhere on the Lookout Rya was bust teaching Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta the secrets and how to fuse a multi warrior together to create the being that would desecrate the Ultimate 5 once and for all, but first they had to actually get the moves right…

Rya: now you already know the simplistic way to fuse and that's with two people.

(Rya and the 2nd Rya are shown standing parallel to each other)

Rya: here's a look at it. FU-

2nd Rya: SION-

Rya: and now the final part… HA!

(They both touch their fingers perfectly aligned with one another)

Rya: that is the basic way to fuse, now there is only one difference with this fusion that I am teaching you, you're lucky this isn't 6 people fusing or this would be a hell of a lot harder.

Trunks: okay, so it's basic fusion.

Rya: but here's the tricky part.

(The 3rd and 4th Rya step forward to the left and right side of our Rya and the 2nd Rya)

Rya: the two people on the outer side of the fusion circle have to be out of the circle and you see as the basic fusion goes on the advanced one has to go on at the same time.

Goku: what do you mean?

Rya: let me show you…

(The two Rya's in the Fusion circle do their first part of the fusion)

Rya: now as you are about to throw your arms to the left and right, the people outside of the circle have to be very sync with one another standing exactly the same as each other and nearly breathing the same way as well, you both at the same time need to point your arms to the left and right of yourself and then the middle two people in the Fusion circle will continue their part by walking close to one another and then touching fingers, what you have to do outside of the circle is actually harder and quite different to pull off then the middle two.

Goten: I can't wait for that… (Sarcastic)

Trunks: show us what you mean.

Rya: as the people outside of the circle they must point their arms towards one another but can't touch, you have to be far away from each other, as a matter of a fact you can't move at all, you only move your arms to the right or left and then switch them towards each other and point them directly synch with one another with no mistakes.

(The 3rd and 4th Rya do exactly as Rya had said)

Rya: if you fail to do this the fusion will fail. But here's the next step once you point right towards one another you have to interlock your inner energies with one another and what you have to do is quickly focus with one another and act as if you are the same power and the same person, move your energy to your fingertips and with a second flash the energy towards one another.

Narrator: that was all said and done but would they be able to pull it off? Not likely…

Goku: okay, let's go! FU-

Vegeta: SION-

Goten and Trunks: (Say it and do their part)

Everyone at the same time: HA!

(Goten and Trunks point their fingers parallel toward each other not touching)

(Nothing happens)

Goten: hey!

Vegeta: what? Trunks, Goten did you forget something?

Trunks: I thought we had it…

Rya: no, you two didn't interlock your energies with one another you two. That is the hardest part, shooting the quick shot energy blast.

Goten: no kidding… I had thought we did do that…

Trunks: me too…

Rya: it wasn't enough your energy is not sync with one another. You have to make it sync.

Narrator: will they be able to perfect this fusion in time to stop the evil 5? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku and the other 3 are shown trying to perform the fusion)

Rya: (Watches them) now you and Vegeta are messing up your part Goku…

Goku: will try again…

Vegeta: arrggg…

(Piccolo and Dende watching over the edge)

Dende: Piccolo… do you really think they can perform that Multi Fusion?

Piccolo: to be honest with you Dende, I don't think there is a slight chance… every time they correct one mistake another arises and then they have to correct that mistake and then they mess up on the previous mistake before that and have to start from the top again… I seriously doubt they can pull this off in a timely fashion… I mean it's already been 2 days…

Dende: well Rya did say it would take a while to perform…

Piccolo: yes… but I fear they won't get it even if they do in the time needed… Rya # 2 and his team have been killing non-stop, we have to do something while they fuse!

Dende: what can we do?

Piccolo: I can get the others and we can go hunting if we have to and at least keep the Ultimate 5 at bay for a little while…

Dende: but Piccolo… that could cause many casualties from out side… you're not-

Piccolo: yes… I need to take the others and we must go into war.

Dende: (Looks at Pan and Bra watching Goku and the others as they fuse) does that include Pan and Bra?

Piccolo: we need all the help we can get Dende…

Dende: I don't Piccolo; I think we should just wait for the fusion to be done…

Piccolo: and allow more people to die?

Dende: just like Rya said, sacrifices have to be made!

Piccolo: you're acting just like him! Last time I checked you were the Guardian… not him! It should be your call!

Dende: and I say I agree with him!

Piccolo: but you were against it before!

Dende: unlike you Piccolo, I have faith in this fusion and I think it will work out for the better in the end, I believe we should just sit still and let things play out before we jump to any conclusions about attacking the Ultimate 5 with people who feel un prepared…

Piccolo: (Sighs) fine… well the leas they can do is train while we wait… but letting the Earth die is something I would never expect from the guardian… (Walks away from the edge)

Dende: (Continues looking over the edge with sweat on his face and his eyes closed tightly) Mind: as much as I want this fusion to be perfected, I still do feel like I'm letting the Earth get engulfed… Piccolo is right, but I must let things play as they are going or will lose more then we bargained for, we must keep the Special Forces alive!

(Goku and the others trying to fuse still)

Goku and Vegeta: Fu-sion-ha!

(Trunks and Goten do their part, but it still isn't performed right)

Rya: you guys should rest soon.

Goku: don't worry Rya will stop in a bit, why don't you go and take a breather yourself I think you deserve it for teaching us.

Rya: (Smiles) sounds good to me… (Walks over to the stairway leading up to the throne room and sits down)

18: (Sits next to him with Pan and Bra near by as well) (Eyeballs Rya)

Rya: (His eyes go into contact with her's)

18: will this fusion really work?

Rya: it will… nothing can stop the warrior that will soon be born…

18: but what if it doesn't? Then what?

Rya: I do not know yet what will happen, but if it does fail I'd expect someone from our side if not all of them to die.

18: to tell you the truth I'm not a big fan of the fusion…

Rya: yes… it is a cheap way to gain power, but it sure is a way to win.

18: from what I've seen of it, it is a failure…

Rya: what do you mean?

18: why don't you just read my mind?

Rya: it's harder to read an Androids mind…

18: oh… well it was when your other evil counterpart was here…

(Remembering back to Episode 22)

(The beam hits both Gogeta and Gotenks)

Rya: fools…

(Gogeta and Gotenks float out of the beam with some smoke coming off of them)

Gogeta: uh, damn!

Gotenks: he totally got us!

Rya: exactly… too full of yourselves to think ahead.

Gogeta: you shut the hell up! We've had about enough to hear from you!

Gotenks: yeah! I think it's time dad that we get rid of this green freak.

Rya: fine then, do what you will.

Gogeta: so then son, what should we throw at him?

Gotenks: I know! I know! Let's throw a dynamite kick at him!

Gogeta: think logically hear Gotenks! A kick and a punch can not put a menace like Rya to sleep it has to be something more.

Gotenks: what do you suggest?

Rya: (Kneels down and sits)

Gogeta: hmm… well… I haven't quite thought of it yet…

(The others)

All: (Fall over with their legs sticking up)

(Battle)

Rya: (Puts his hand on his face and shakes his head)

Gogeta: I know a trick! (Points toward Rya) be prepared Rya! Vegito used this attack against Majin Buu!

Gotenks: I'll wait for you to finish then dad. (Sits floating in the air)

Gogeta: (Puts his hands together like a bird flaps its wings) okay… don't blink!

Rya: hmm…

Gogeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! FINAL KAMAEHAMAEHA! (Shoots it straight out at Rya and it hits him) (Smirks)

(The smoke clears)

Rya: (Appears behind Gogeta) again you can't match my speed… but that was a very good attack you could have wounded me.

Gogeta: (Looks toward Rya) I combined my Final Flash from Vegeta with Goku's Kamaehamaeha.

Rya: yeah I noticed that. It's actually a pretty easy figure.

Gogeta: oh, don't act like you knew!

Rya: (Laughs)

Gotenks: that's it let me have a go! I know I used this before on you but this time I intend to do a lot more damage! GHOST KAMIKAZEE ATTACK! (He blows out 5 ghost versions of himself)

Rya: this ought to be interesting…

Gotenks: go Ghosts!

(All the Ghost's go flying in after Rya)

Rya: (Takes flight and starts flying around all over)

Gogeta: nice thinking son.

Gotenks: (Smiles)

Rya: (Calm as he evades the ghosts, he goes to the left side of a rock and 2 of the ghosts hit the rock and explode)

(The remaining 3 continued chasing Rya)

Rya: (Confuses them and disappear and reappears behind them and then appears again in front of them and they got twisted up trying to change course with each other)

(They all blow up)

Rya: (Appears near Gogeta and Gotenks again) I thought you were saying something about doing a lot of damage to me. Perhaps I heard you wrong.

Gotenks: you don't make a fool out of me! ULTRA ASSUALT RYA RYA VOLLEY BALL!

Rya: what?

Gotenks: (Shoot out a beam and it covers Rya up)

Rya: what the? (The beam encloses on Rya and takes the form of a ball)

Gotenks: I used that technique on Majin Buu as well! Of course I did need to change the name of it a little bit but no biggie. Hey dad let's play a game of catch.

Gogeta: it's about time we have some father son time together.

Gotenks: (Punches the ball toward Gogeta)

Gogeta: (Punches it back)

(The others)

Piccolo: damn fools! They could have killed Rya by now!

Gohan: how much longer until the fusions end?

Piccolo: not too long… damn it! They keep playing with this time like they have all the time in the world! Rya knows of Gogeta and Gotenks problem and he's using that to his advantage. Gohan I think we should prepare for another attack on Rya on our own.

Gohan: I was afraid of that.

Piccolo: it will be the only choice we have.

Pan: why don't we all just fuse.

Bra: yeah! I bet that would take Rya down for good.

Piccolo: yes but with the fusion you will probably create a being who is either weak or to full of themselves to even try and accomplish something, plus no offense but you two aren't strong enough to even put a dent in Rya.

Pan: hey! Were both Sayians here! We can do some damage!

Piccolo: hmm…

Pan: Bra is more Sayian then I am. She'll add a lot of power to our fusion.

Piccolo: well it won't be enough!

Bra: how can you be so sure Mr. Piccolo?

Piccolo: because it's as easy as that you will not win! Do you understand! (Raising his voice)

Pan: whoa…

Bra: geez, Mr. Piccolo…

Gohan: Piccolo is right and Pan don't question him!

Pan: I'm sorry dad…

Gohan: say it to Piccolo.

Pan: I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo for questioning you…

Piccolo: hmm… sure kid…

Gohan: you think even you and I have a chance Piccolo?

Piccolo: to be honest with you Gohan… I have no idea.

(Battle)

Gogeta: (Kicks the ball into the air)

Gotenks: (Elbows the ball down to Gogeta who kicks it across the ground)

Gogeta: this can't get any less fun!

(They both appear near the ball and start hitting it again)

Ball: Mind: these fools really think they can just play with me like this? Oh they will be in for a rude awakening…

Gogeta: alright son let's blast it!

Gotenks: okay!

(They both appear to different sides of the ball and then form beams with their hands)

Gogeta: alright let's go!

(They both shoot their beams out at the same time and go for the ball, but before the ball was hit Rya busts right out of it and the ball disintegrates and the beams hit one another causing an explosion)

Gotenks: whoa…

Gogeta: huh?

(There is somewhat a big crater in the ground)

Gogeta: hey where did-

Rya: (Appears and punches Gogeta right in the stomach)

Gogeta: (Saliva comes out)

Gotenks: hey!

Rya: (Shoot laser beams out of his eyes and hits Gotenks and his coat gets caught on fire)

Gotenks: hey! Uh! Uh! My trademark coat! (He is forced to take it off revealing his stomach and he stomps on it to put out the fire)

(Back to Episode 22)

18: and in the end the fusion was a failure… Piccolo was right when he said their egos would get in the way… just think about it Rya, if Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta are together think how much larger their ego will be! We will not be able to control them!

Rya: we must take that risk 18… it's the only chance that we have of beating the ultimate 5, trust me it will work in the end.

(Pan and Bra)

Bra: what do you think their talking about?

Pan: who knows…

Marron: I think my mom is telling him she doesn't like fusion.

Bra: I see…

Pan: I think it's cool though… fusion is like nothing ever before…

(Just as she says that Rya stands up and starts walking toward Pan)

Bra: he's coming over!

Pan: what could he possibly want over here?

Rya: (Walks in) hello Pan… I would like to apologize for a few days ago Pan when I snapped at you about alerting the 5 that we were there, I mean we would have had the same outcome if we had waited to attack.

Pan: I should take some of the blame Rya… if I had just been more careful then I would not have notified them…

Rya: it's okay Pan… I think we are all to blame for what happened…

Pan: thank you Rya… and I'm sorry…

Rya: (Smiles) thank you Pan.

Pan: (Smiles as well)

(Goku and the others fusing)

(They do the dance again and fail)

Vegeta: damn it! What are we doing wrong?

Goku: listen everyone if we want this to work we have to be completely sync with one another we can't allow other thoughts to cloud our mind, if we can clear them out anf keep focusing on this one event we may be able to pull this off.

Trunks: but it always seems like we almost get it!

Goten: but it doesn't matter ever… are you sure Rya would know if we can fuse or not… I mean we gave it 125!

Vegeta: then we need to give him the full 300 if we want it to work!

Trunks: what?

Goku: Vegeta's right we have to give in a lot more energy if we want this to work, now I say we all contribute energy to each and help you two succeed in your part then Vegeta and I will do our part. Got it?

Goten and Trunks: (Shake their head 'yes') right!

Goku: okay! Let's do this!

(Ultimate 5)

(They are shown flying across the sky with Rya # 2 at the lead of the group)

Rya # 2: I can feel some energy just ahead of us…

Rya # 16: I feel it too # 2…

Claude # 50: whatever it is, it will not be able to stop us.

Claude # 62: I sense this power but I do not see anything ahead of us to show forth what it could be… it's as if it were invisible…

Rya # 2: I think I know what it is…

(Kami's Lookout)

Piccolo: (Feels them advance) (Runs to the edge of the Lookout) I can feel them getting closer…

Rya: (Runs over to Piccolo) what?

Piccolo: they are coming this way!

Rya: even so they won't be able to see us with the barrier we have over the place.

Piccolo: yes but Rya, they are Drones as well you think they can't find a way to get through?

Rya: I guess that hadn't crossed my mind at the time…

Piccolo: we have to do something! We must protect them and allow them to fuse!

Rya: alright then…

Gohan: (Runs over) whatever you guys need help with I'm coming along! I need to fight with these guys again to prove that I can do something for this team!

Videl: (holding Goken shouts to Gohan) Gohan! You'll be killed out there!

Gohan: know I won't Videl… I've become a Super Sayian 4, as long as I can control it well, then I should be able to stay alive with the power I have.

Goken: daddy!

Gohan: don't worry Goken I'll be back shortly.

Piccolo: alright let's go then!

Rya: Goku, you guys continue practicing and rest when you need to.

Goku and Vegeta, Goten and Trunks: (Are still focusing all their energy to each other and do not respond)

Rya: there doing a new tactic, best not to bother them.

(Just then Rya, Piccolo, and Gohan take lift off)

Videl: (Sighs)

Goken: where has daddy gone?

Videl: no where honey… he'll be back soon…

(Oub)

Oub: I need to get back out there too!

(Rya and the others)

(They are shown flying towards the Ultimate 5)

Rya: only we can see the Lookout, the 5 can't so when they find us and we disappear back to the Lookout they won't think to come this way to the Lookout because they will think we ran off into the world somewhere.

Piccolo: good… just as long as we keep our thoughts off the Lookout we should be fine.

Gohan: sounds logical to me.

(Ultimate 5)

(They are shown getting closer)

Rya # 16: look at what we have here…

Rya # 2: who are those 3…? Oh, Piccolo, Gohan, and Rya # 56… I didn't think he'd just show himself like that.

Claude # 62: and where are the rest of them?

Rike # 4: (Looks at them with a heartless expression)

(The 5 stop and float in the air in front of Piccolo and the other 2 and they stop as well)

Rya: you will not go any farther.

Piccolo: this is where you will be stopped!

Gohan: we have no wish to destroy you, if you back out now you will live!

Rya # 2: really? Do you seriously think we'd listen to you?

Claude # 50: ooohhh… I've changed my ways I want to fight for the better of the planet… I wish I could fix all my sins! (Sarcastic) (He starts laughing)

Gohan: my father and the others are doing something very important, that's the only reason he couldn't be here himself to kill you.

Rya # 2: so what is Goku up to these days?

Piccolo: nothing that concerns you.

Rya # 2: well then… since you 3 appear to be his messengers, let me relay him a message. (Puts his hands together and blasts them)

(Knocking all 3 of them back a bit to the ground)

Rya # 2: get them Claude # 50!

Claude # 50: yes… (Disappears and speeds down to them)

Rya: arm yourselves!

Claude # 50: (Appears in front of Rya and punches him across the face)

Rya: (Flies back a ways into a cliff)

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots out his straight shot at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Knocks it back towards Piccolo)

Piccolo: whoa!

Gohan: (Jumps in front and knocks the ray back at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Jumps into the air and on the ground again avoiding the blast)

Gohan: (Starts powering up)

Claude # 50: now you're going to turn into a Super Sayian 4 again? That's boring…

(The other drones stand in the air watching)

Gohan: (Turns into the Golden ape for a second and then downgrades to Super Sayian 4) now it's time for your demise…

Claude # 50: really?

Claude # 62: (Appears next to Claude # 50) I think you may need some help # 50.

Claude # 50: I was just about to ask you the same thing!

Gohan: KA-MAE-

Claude # 50: this move… let's just see how he uses it…

Claude # 62: sure…

Gohan: HA-MAE-

Claude # 50: come on!

Gohan: (Disappears with the beam)

Claude # 62: huh?

Gohan: (Appears behind them) HA! (Shoots out an extremely powerful warp Kamaehamaeha and hits both Claude's taking them far back)

Piccolo: that was a brilliant tactic Gohan! The warp technique was perfectly executed.

Gohan: thanks Piccolo.

(The Other Ultimate members)

Rya # 2: really? Well it's not like it really hurt the, more or less slowed them down.

(Both the Claude's come back with a few cuts and rips on their capes)

Claude # 50: you're going to pay for that one!

Claude # 62: this cape was in perfect condition!

(Drones)

Rya # 2: perhaps you should kill these 2 to save yourself the trouble of doing it later…

(Battle)

Claude # 62: sounds logical.

Claude # 50: right there beside you # 62!

Rya: I don't think so!

Both Claude's: huh?

Rya: (Punches them both in the face while punching only one of them towards one another knocking them across the ground into a cliff) alright let's go Piccolo, and Gohan!

(Drones)

Rya # 2: what?

(Just then Gohan, Piccolo, and Rya fly off very fast)

(Drones)

Rya # 2: what was that all about!

Rya # 16: we must follow them!

Rike # 4: hmmm…

(The Claude's come back and rejoins their group)

Claude # 50: those damn bastards!

Claude # 62: were going to kill them nice and slow!

(They start chasing after them but they are no where to be seen)

Rya # 2: let's just look all over the world if we have to! We will find them and Goku eventually!

(Kami's Lookout)

(Rya, Piccolo, and Gohan appear on it and land on the ground)

Rya: they won't find this location anytime soon…

Piccolo: good…

Gohan: that's a relief… (Goes back to normal Sayian mode)

(Goku and the others stand still contributing energy)

Oub: they've been standing like that for an hour!

Chi-Chi: how are they supposed to fuse by just standing there?

Gohan: (Goes up to Videl and Goken and they watch Goku and the others together)

Rya: you can do it when you are ready Goku…

(The Fusion group)

Goku: okay guys, let's do this!

(They start posing)

Goku: FU-

Vegeta: SION-

Trunks: FU-

Goten: SION-

All of them together as they do their part: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Just then there is an explosion of light and everyone covers their eyes expect Piccolo, and Rya)

Rya: yes! Yes! They did it!

(The Light goes very bright and electrical shocks go about the Lookout)

Mr. Popo: oh my dear!

Dende: amazing!

(Then from inside the light you see part of his leg which has brown pants on, you then get a view from part of his head showing dark red hair, you then see his torso which is a large, large green coat, the light then diminishes and you see him in his full glory)

Warrior: (Has extremely long pointy red hair that goes all the way down to his behind, a large green coat, brown pants and a aura mix of red, yellow, and white all on him, he has also grown many inches, he is at least 7 ft. tall) (He is shown standing their with all his auras with no emotion in his face)

Rya: … he has arrived…

(Everyone else on the lookout looks in amazement at this warrior standing before them)

Warrior: (Smirks)

Narrator: the being that has Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta merged together has finally been born! What powers does this warrior possess and will he be the key to destroying the Ultimate 5 once and for all? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: On the next Z2, his name is Vegontaks and he's looking for a certain prey, and that prey my friends is that of the evil 5, who have no idea what's coming to them! And look at this power he has! All next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 50: Enter Vegontaks!


	19. Dragonball Z2 Episode 50: Enter Vegontak

Dragonball Z2 Episode 50: Enter Vegontaks!

Narrator: last time on DBZ2, Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks were trying to perfect the Multi fusion technique that would be the key to defeating the Ultimate 5 and their own multi fusion, there were many practices…

(Goku and the others trying to fuse still)

Goku and Vegeta: Fu-sion-ha!

(Trunks and Goten do their part, but it still isn't performed right)

Narrator: failed attempt, after failed attempt Goku and the other 3 faced as they were trying to meet this fusion dead on, then Goku gave a proposal on what they should do next…

Vegeta: damn it! What are we doing wrong?

Goku: listen everyone if we want this to work we have to be completely sync with one another we can't allow other thoughts to cloud our mind, if we can clear them out anf keep focusing on this one event we may be able to pull this off.

Trunks: but it always seems like we almost get it!

Goten: but it doesn't matter ever… are you sure Rya would know if we can fuse or not… I mean we gave it 125!

Vegeta: then we need to give him the full 300 if we want it to work!

Trunks: what?

Goku: Vegeta's right we have to give in a lot more energy if we want this to work, now I say we all contribute energy to each and help you two succeed in your part then Vegeta and I will do our part. Got it?

Goten and Trunks: (Shake their head 'yes') right!

Goku: okay! Let's do this!

Narrator: meanwhile Gohan, Piccolo, and Rya went out to keep the Ultimate 5 from suspecting the location of where the fusion was taking place so they fought them to keep them at bay…

(The 5 stop and float in the air in front of Piccolo and the other 2 and they stop as well)

Rya: you will not go any farther.

Piccolo: this is where you will be stopped!

Gohan: we have no wish to destroy you, if you back out now you will live!

Rya # 2: really? Do you seriously think we'd listen to you?

Claude # 50: ooohhh… I've changed my ways I want to fight for the better of the planet… I wish I could fix all my sins! (Sarcastic) (He starts laughing)

Gohan: my father and the others are doing something very important, that's the only reason he couldn't be here himself to kill you.

Rya # 2: so what is Goku up to these days?

Piccolo: nothing that concerns you.

Rya # 2: well then… since you 3 appear to be his messengers, let me relay him a message. (Puts his hands together and blasts them)

(Knocking all 3 of them back a bit to the ground)

Rya # 2: get them Claude # 50!

Claude # 50: yes… (Disappears and speeds down to them)

Rya: arm yourselves!

Claude # 50: (Appears in front of Rya and punches him across the face)

Rya: (Flies back a ways into a cliff)

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots out his straight shot at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Knocks it back towards Piccolo)

Piccolo: whoa!

Gohan: (Jumps in front and knocks the ray back at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Jumps into the air and on the ground again avoiding the blast)

Gohan: (Starts powering up)

Narrator: the battle commenced between the 5 and our hero's and in the end they were able to distract them long enough because of Gohan's Super Sayian 4 to make way their escape and to lead the Ultimate 5 away from where the Lookout appears invisible…

Rya: (Punches them both in the face while punching only one of them towards one another knocking them across the ground into a cliff) alright let's go Piccolo, and Gohan!

(Drones)

Rya # 2: what?

(Just then Gohan, Piccolo, and Rya fly off very fast)

(Drones)

Rya # 2: what was that all about!

Rya # 16: we must follow them!

Rike # 4: hmmm…

(The Claude's come back and rejoins their group)

Claude # 50: those damn bastards!

Claude # 62: were going to kill them nice and slow!

(They start chasing after them but they are no where to be seen)

Rya # 2: let's just look all over the world if we have to! We will find them and Goku eventually!

Narrator: and then back out on the Lookout Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten finally figured a way to fuse and the end result was amazing!

(The Fusion group)

Goku: okay guys, let's do this!

(They start posing)

Goku: FU-

Vegeta: SION-

Trunks: FU-

Goten: SION-

All of them together as they do their part: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Just then there is an explosion of light and everyone covers their eyes expect Piccolo, and Rya)

Rya: yes! Yes! They did it!

(The Light goes very bright and electrical shocks go about the Lookout)

Mr. Popo: oh my dear!

Dende: amazing!

(Then from inside the light you see part of his leg which has brown pants on, you then get a view from part of his head showing dark red hair, you then see his torso which is a large, large green coat, the light then diminishes and you see him in his full glory)

Warrior: (Has extremely long pointy red hair that goes all the way down to his behind, a large green coat, brown pants and a aura mix of red, yellow, and white all on him, he has also grown many inches, he is at least 7 ft. tall) (He is shown standing their with all his auras with no emotion in his face)

Rya: … he has arrived…

(Everyone else on the lookout looks in amazement at this warrior standing before them)

Warrior: (Smirks)

Narrator: will this warrior put an end to the Ultimate 5 for good? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Warrior: (Is shown again with his grand aura around him as everyone looks at him and he looks back)

Rya: it's amazing! Much more then I had originally anticipated.

Piccolo: (At a loss of words)

Gohan: this is incredible! (Chuckles) those 5 will never stand a chance!

Chi-Chi: wow…

Bulma: they look so good merged together…

Chi-Chi: very handsome.

Pan: he looks completely different then a any of the others!

Gotrix: amazing… so I see the fusion at last…

Mr. Satan: I've seen it a lot before… this is by far the best!

Videl: whoa…

Goken: (Stands right next to Videl) mommy… who is that man?

Videl: hopefully a friend.

Bra: this is so cool!

Oub: (Has a smile on) this is going to be great!

Warrior: (Simmers his aura down) so you guys want me to kill a bunch of Drones? Sounds fun! (He cracks his knuckles) (His voice is Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta together)

Pan: (Shouts) hey! What's your name?

Warrior: me? My name is Vegontaks! And don't you forget it!

Rya: alright Vegontaks! You are the one who is going to save us from the Ultimate 5, I'm sure you know they are very evil people bent on our deaths and the Earth's destruction, you have one hour to beat them and if we don't then that can spell the end of us all.

Vegontaks: save me the suspense! Let's go and kill em, right now! (Starts powering up and takes lift in the air) are you coming or not Rya?

Rya: umm… hold on a second Vegontaks! Mind: he's a lot more ready then I originally thought he would be as well… (He walks over to the others) listen to you all, if I don't come back alive then you will have to discuss further operations to beat the Ultimate 5 even with my absence… remember my words well and work together to stop this threat. Goodbye to you all. (He waves and flies up to Vegontaks waiting for him)

(Everyone else waves to him)

(Rya and Vegontaks then fly off)

Gohan: I sure hope they can win.

Piccolo: just give them time Gohan; everything will be for the better in the end.

Videl: is sure hope so…

(Pan and Bra)

Bra: I got to see some of that action…

Pan: me too…

(Rya and Vegontaks flying in the air)

Vegontaks: (Has his arms crossed with a orange hyper drive surrounding with Rya next to him)

Rya: (Eyeballs Vegontaks) so… you believe yourself ready?

Vegontaks: I was born ready!

Rya: I see… your power is indeed astounding…

Vegontaks: much higher then yours will ever be…

Rya: hmm… sure…

(They continue to fly on towards their destination to reach the Ultimate 5)

(Ultimate 5)

Claude # 50: (Holding onto a mans shirt neck) now… what will you call me?

Man: ma- ma- ma-

Claude # 50: out with it already!

(The other members of the team look on at what Claude # 50 is doing)

Man: mas-

Claude # 50: say it!

Man: Master!

Claude # 50: excellent it's about time you got it out, now it's time to die.

Man: but you said you were going to let me live!

Claude # 50: never trust a man of my caliber. (Puts his hand out and is about to stab through him when he is punched right in the face by a lone hand launching him at least to a distance of 5 miles away where he was still visible to the naked eye)

(The Other Drones look at Vegontaks and Rya in surprise with their eyes opened wide)

Vegontaks: humph… easy as 1, 2, 3!

(The Drones continue to look at Vegontaks in dismay)

Vegontaks: what's wrong? You act as if you don't know who I am, you should know considering your mind reading.

Rya # 2: I didn't think it was possible…

Rya # 16: Sayians can get the Multi Fusion?

Claude # 62: this sure is a turn of a events…

Rike # 4: (Just looks at Vegontaks with no emotion)

Rya # 2: so this is what you've been doing # 56? This is what Goku was up to? Why didn't I see through that…?

Rya: Exactly right # 2 and he's going to wipe the floor with all of you.

Vegontaks: no, I'm going to turn you all into mold on the side of bread.

Claude # 62: making threats will get you know where.

(Just then Claude # 50 came flying back to them)

Claude # 50: no body ever does that to me and gets away with it!

Vegontaks: then I guess I'm going to have to change that rule!

Rya: I'm going to let Vegontaks have his fun with you guys, I'll be on that mound. (Points toward a mound and then floats over to it and sits on it)

Rya # 2: well Mr. Vegontaks… you may think that you are strong but with us together nothing can stop us! We will attack you head on!

Vegontaks: do what you want; the outcome will just come out the same.

Rya # 62: were going to tear those words right out of your mouth!

Vegontaks: (Smirks)

(All 5 of the Drones then start powering up)

Vegontaks: (Waits patiently as they do so)

(They continue to power up)

Rya: (Smirking) Mind: no matter how much they power up nothing can stop Vegontaks at this rate… I think we may have this whole thing won.

(The Lookout)

(Piccolo and Dende look over the edge again of the Lookout)

Oub: (Comes walking over) hey… can I see what happens on Earth from their too?

Piccolo: it takes a lot of focus Oub to accomplish that feat.

Oub: (Walks up to the edge) all I see are clouds…

Dende: you have to look beyond the clouds and feel a mental capacity deep within your mind.

Oub: how exactly do I do that?

Piccolo: search for an energy hidden within your brain.

Oub: umm… ok…

Piccolo: now close your eyes and concentrate on finding that energy.

Oub: (Closes his eyes with a sweat drop on his head)

Piccolo: alright… now push that energy from your brain into your mind and then reopen your eyes and look with a sight beyond that of the clouds.

Oub: (Still is searching for the energy) (He then opens his eyes)

(You see inside of his mind and he sees the Ultimate 5 powering up and Vegontaks standing their smiling with Rya sitting on the mound)

Oub: whoa! I see it!

Piccolo: of course you do, you can see anything happening on the planet as long as you watch our over this edge.

Oub: I see…does this mean one day I could become guardian of Earth or something, since I know this technique…?

Piccolo: don't jump to conclusions Oub… but it is a possibility… maybe one day, but as of now Dende is still needed.

Dende: and being guardian Oub isn't what it's cropped up to be.

Oub: I can tell, it sure is a heavy responsibility…

Dende: yes… yes it is…

(Vegontaks)

(The 5 are still powering up)

Vegontaks: are you guys almost done yet? (With his arms crossed)

(The 5 then stop powering up and prepare)

Claude # 50: prepare to face the awesome power-

Claude # 62: of the Ultimate 5!

Vegontaks: sure…

(All 5 of the Drones fly forward towards Vegontaks)

(They start getting into a hand to hand combat mode)

(Each Drone throws a barrage of punches and kicks at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Puts his arms out after every attack and he blocks and counters with small impulses as they strike at him)

Rya: Mind: alright… don't waste anytime with them…

(They continue to throw punches at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Keeps a smirk as the punches are being thrown)

(They continue their uproar)

Vegontaks: (Suddenly stops blocking and stops moving around and then explodes with power, his eyes turn red when he starts powering up and making a crater in the ground, blowing the Ultimate 5 back a long way)

Rya: excellent.

(Lookout)

Piccolo: yes!

Dende: you got him Vegontaks!

Oub: wow… that was some blast!

(Videl and the others)

Videl: what's going on down there?

Chi-Chi: yeah don't keep us all in the dark!

Bulma: yeah how are they doing?

(Piccolo and Dende, plus Oub)

Piccolo: as of this moment they are doing fine.

Oub: their doing great!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Stops with his explosion blast of power)

(The Ultimate 5 are shown as they are on the ground leaning up looking at Vegontaks)

Rya # 2: you think you can just make us look like fools? I don't think so, buddy.

Vegontaks: I'm not trying to make you look like fools… I'm just trying to kill you. (Disappears and Reappears in front of Rya # 2) (He picks him up on his feet really fast and then lays a punch right in his stomach making him spit up saliva) how does that grab you?

Rya # 2: (Can not believe what had just happened)

Rya # 16: (Jumps into combat)

Vegontaks: (Just disappears and reappears beside Rya # 16 and elbows his back knocking him right onto the ground)

(Both the Claude's jump into combat and start exchanging punches and kicks with Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Flips around as the Claude's chase after him he then flips upwards and hits them both in the head knocking them far back, he then begins shooting beams at the 2 Drones incapacitating them to the ground) (Smirks again)

Rike # 4: (Stands looking right at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: so you mute… what do you plan to do?

Rike # 4: hmm…

Vegontaks: is that all you have to say to me? Psh… why do I even bother making you talk to me.

Rike # 4: (Smiles and looks at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I don't like looking at your face! (Starts forming a green ball in his hand mixed with a variety of other colors) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots it off towards Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Tries to hit the beam back and is lucky enough to even catch it in his hand, he tried to push it back)

Vegontaks: (Adds a boost to the beam)

Rike # 4: (Clenches his teeth trying to push it back)

Vegontaks: be gone! (Blasts the beam bringing Rike # 4 into the air and then taken straight into the ground)

(There is a glowing light of an explosion as this happens and it also hits the other Drone back a little bit)

Rya: yes! You're doing it Vegontaks! Finish them off!

Vegontaks: this is ridiculous the great Drones fall in this short amount of time?

(Just then Rya # 2 and Rya # 16, start getting up)

Rya # 2: don't think you can beat us that easily… I don't care if you fused thousand Earthlings together, it would make no difference to us.

Rya # 16: this fusion will be you undoing…

(Claude # 50 and Claude # 62 start getting up now)

Claude # 50: there is no such thing as a perfect being Vegontaks, because perfect ness comes in small doses.

Claude # 62: all 4 of your counterparts will die.

Rike # 4: (Jumps right out of the crater back to his feet with some blood marks and rips)

(The same with the others)

Vegontaks: I see… so you guys want to keep on fighting with me? I'm flattered by this.

Claude # 62: it won't take much!

Rya # 2: alright everyone transform!

(Just then all 5 of the Drones muscles start bulging out)

Rya: Mind: shit! Their turning into their monster true forms!

(Episode 19)

Rya: on the contrary there is one more trick I wish to show you. You know when I get hungry and I wish to eat someone? Well guess what there is more to that…

Goku: what do you mean?

Rya: I mean like a Sayian turns Ozaro and it is said that, that is there true form. I also have a true form.

(There is a shock sequence between everyone)

(Skip ahead in episode 19)

Rya: now it is time to see what I truly am. (Starts powering up suddenly)

Goku: no! (Flies up to Rya and tries punching him but nothing happens)

(Vegeta shoots a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Continues to power up and he begins growing bulgy muscles)

(Everyone else begins contributing their own beams and attacks toward Rya)

Rya: AHhhhhhhhrrgghhhhhhhh! (Apparently none of the attacks worked)

Goten: Damn! Nothing's working!

Goku: Try harder!

(Everyone tries their attacks again)

(Again there is no damage done to Rya)

Rya: (eyes begin to turn red, his fangs start to grow, muscles increase in size and his feet break out of his shoes) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He starts turning green, his toe nails grow to massive lengths and his feet become more alien like. His finger nails grow and his hands get bigger, his pants blow off and he does some last bit of powering up) (In a very deep voice) This is how I killed the Murdockish!

(Back to episode 50)

Rya: Mind: if it was hard to destroy one of the Green Drones, then think about how much more difficult it would be to destroy 5 of them! The good thing is, is that Rya # 1 was evolved already, so it made his green monster transformation more powerful, these 5 on the other hand are not as developed in terms of evolution like # 1 was, therefore theirs will not be as strong, but even so they will be very powerful together… I hope Vegontaks can hold up…

(The 5 Drone's eyes turn red, and the fangs on their face start extending downwards)

Vegontaks: (Smirks) yeah… that's it…

(All 5 of the Drones complexions start changing and they start turning green and busting out of their capes and shoes making elongated alien feet with sharp toenails and nails of the sort)

Vegontaks: come on! I don't have all day!

(The Drones then finish up their transformations and stand before Vegontaks in their true forms)

(Lookout)

(Piccolo, Oub, and Dende look out over the edge)

Piccolo: hmm… damn… I remember the last time this transformation was made… Rya nearly killed us all easily in that form and was indestructible.

Oub: but he wasn't able to Piccolo, they may have all transformed but Rya was never able to kill any of us.

Dende: Vegontaks should be able to handle these guys.

Piccolo: yeah… Mind: it's not really them I'm worried about… it's more so Vegontaks… I can already see that inflated ego… he makes Gogeta and Gotenks look like people of the year. This guy is so full of himself…

(Gotrix and Mr. Satan are shown near the throne room)

Gotrix: (Admires the Lookout) wow! I've always wondered if such a place like this existed…

Mr. Satan: I've been here a few times myself and it gets cooler after every time.

Gotrix: no kidding master…

Yamcha: (Walks over) so, Gotrix you like the place?

Gotrix: yeah it's beautiful…

Yamcha: I didn't know there was an artist side to you… (Chuckles)

Gotrix: for your information, Yamcha, my father was a huge artist in his time and he painted many respected master pieces!

Yamcha: oh… like stick figures?

Gotrix: why you no good dirty-

Mr. Satan: now, now, guys don't go off fighting with one another, this is supposed to be a time of friendship, and we have to stick together to survive.

Gotrix: Yamcha is just upset because I beat him in our last practice match before these Drones came.

Yamcha: that is not true! I have gotten over that!

Gotrix: sure thing Yamcha, listen if you want to we can have a rematch and this time I'll try to humiliate you a little less.

Yamcha: why you son of a-

Mr. Satan: is their any controlling you guys at all?

(They continue to argue)

Mr. Satan has sweat bubbles flying out of his head)

(Pan and Bra)

Pan: my grandpa could never stop a fight.

Bra: your grandpa Satan sure can keep his students in line… (Sarcastic)

Pan: yeah, sure.

(Videl and Gohan)

Gohan: now what's happening down there you guys?

Videl: yeah we sure would like to know.

(Piccolo/Dende)

Dende: the 5 have transformed, but we still think Vegontaks has more of a chance.

Piccolo: Mind: I hope they do…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: so… are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to attack me?

Rya # 2: (Stands at the lead of the 4 others) this form will contribute to your downfall…

Rya # 16: there is no stopping the Ultimate 5.

Claude # 50: it is inevitable…

Claude # 62: you should just let us kill you.

Rike # 4: (Smirks)

Vegontaks: oh no! I'm shaking in my boots! (Sarcastic)

Rya # 2: you're going to be eating those words for lunch!

(After he said that they fly towards Vegontaks about to attack)

Vegontaks: (Just stands there smirking)

(The 5 reach him and throw a punch but all they hit is air because he disappeared)

Rya # 2: huh?

(All 5 Drones turn around and see Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: hi guys!

(All of the Drone Shriek)

Vegontaks: (Shoots out one huge blast engulfing all 5 of the Drones)

Rya: (Has his arms crossed laughing)

(Lookout)

Oub: yes! Alright!

Dende: way to go!

Piccolo: now that was smart.

(Gohan and the others don't say anything they just smile)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Puts his arms down after firing the blast)

(When the smoke clears all 5 drones are shown lying on the ground no longer in their green monster forms, they are at this moment nude, but then their capes suddenly reappear on this body)

Vegontaks: ha! Back to normal! What a waste of energy!

(Just then the 5 Drones start getting back up again)

Rya: (From his mound) destroy them now Vegontaks! Do while they are out of commission!

Vegontaks: (Looks at Rya for a moment and then back at the 5) I don't think so… I want more of a challenge…

Rya: you can't be serious! You aren't considering letting them fuse!

Vegontaks: why not?

Rya: no! Don't do it! It's much easier to kill them right now as they are!

Vegontaks: no Sayian would ever do something like that! We like challenges and embrace them, it would be a shame to just kill something weaker then you.

Rya: but-

Vegontaks; quiet! I'm already tired of your mouth!

(Lookout)

Piccolo: no! You fool! They have more of a chance to beat you now!

Oub: arrggg…

(Vegontaks)

Rya # 2: I hope you know this may be the biggest mistake of your life Vegontaks.

Vegontaks: it only just started.

(Just then all 5 of the Drones stand up and say their incantation)

Rya # 2: so-

Rya # 16: na-

Claude # 62: so-

Claude # 50: na-

Rike # 4: ki-

All the Ultimate 5 together: Curassa, Kuntmata! (They shout in their real language)

(Suddenly the Drone form into their white energy ball and there is an explosion of light and afterwards the Warrior is shown)

Warrior: (Wags his tale and he looks the same as before, an energy figure with glows on him and Cell like features, he looks at Vegontaks) this is where the fight really begins…

Vegontaks: (Smirks and looks on at the Warrior)

Narrator: does Vegontaks know what he's getting himself into? And if so… does he have a plan to cancel out their fusion? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2!

Scenes: On the next episode of Dragonball Z2, punches and kicks are thrown and talk is thrown back and forth as these two multi fused warriors battle it out to claim who is the stronger Warrior, who will win? Stay tuned and find out!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 51: Vegontaks vs. the Warrior.


	20. Dragonball Z2 Episode 51: Vegontaks vs

Dragonball Z2 Episode 51: Vegontaks vs. the Warrior.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Vegontaks was born and showed the capability to defeat the Ultimate 5 once and for all…

Vegontaks: (Has his arms crossed with a orange hyper drive surrounding with Rya next to him)

Rya: (Eyeballs Vegontaks) so… you believe yourself ready?

Vegontaks: I was born ready!

Rya: I see… your power is indeed astounding…

Vegontaks: much higher then yours will ever be…

Rya: hmm… sure…

(Skip)

Vegontaks: what's wrong? You act as if you don't know who I am, you should know considering your mind reading.

Rya # 2: I didn't think it was possible…

Rya # 16: Sayians can get the Multi Fusion?

Claude # 62: this sure is a turn of a events…

Rike # 4: (Just looks at Vegontaks with no emotion)

Rya # 2: so this is what you've been doing # 56? This is what Goku was up to? Why didn't I see through that…?

Rya: Exactly right # 2 and he's going to wipe the floor with all of you.

Vegontaks: no, I'm going to turn you all into mold on the side of bread.

Claude # 62: making threats will get you nowhere.

Narrator: and indeed it did as Vegontaks proved that he was the superior fighter…

(All 5 of the Drones fly forward towards Vegontaks)

(They start getting into a hand to hand combat mode)

(Each Drone throws a barrage of punches and kicks at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Puts his arms out after every attack and he blocks and counters with small impulses as they strike at him)

Rya: Mind: alright… don't waste anytime with them…

(They continue to throw punches at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Keeps a smirk as the punches are being thrown)

(They continue their uproar)

Vegontaks: (Suddenly stops blocking and stops moving around and then explodes with power, his eyes turn red when he starts powering up and making a crater in the ground, blowing the Ultimate 5 back a long way)

Narrator: with one single attack Vegontaks blew all of the 5 back quite a ways with a lot of energy, to them it was amazing, but to him it was Childs play…

Vegontaks: I'm not trying to make you look like fools… I'm just trying to kill you. (Disappears and Reappears in front of Rya # 2) (He picks him up on his feet really fast and then lays a punch right in his stomach making him spit up saliva) how does that grab you?

Rya # 2: (Can not believe what had just happened)

Rya # 16: (Jumps into combat)

Vegontaks: (Just disappears and reappears beside Rya # 16 and elbows his back knocking him right onto the ground)

(Both the Claude's jump into combat and start exchanging punches and kicks with Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Flips around as the Claude's chase after him he then flips upwards and hits them both in the head knocking them far back, he then begins shooting beams at the 2 Drones incapacitating them to the ground) (Smirks again)

Narrator: all was well for Vegontaks and he even engulfed the 5 while transformed into green mutants, but Vegontaks wanted more of a challenge…

(Just then the 5 Drones start getting back up again)

Rya: (From his mound) destroy them now Vegontaks! Do while they are out of commission!

Vegontaks: (Looks at Rya for a moment and then back at the 5) I don't think so… I want more of a challenge…

Rya: you can't be serious! You aren't considering letting them fuse!

Vegontaks: why not?

Rya: no! Don't do it! It's much easier to kill them right now as they are!

Vegontaks: no Sayian would ever do something like that! We like challenges and embrace them; it would be a shame to just kill something weaker then you.

Rya: but-

Vegontaks; quiet! I'm already tired of your mouth!

(Skip)

Rya # 2: I hope you know this may be the biggest mistake of your life Vegontaks.

Vegontaks: it only just started.

(Just then all 5 of the Drones stand up and say their incantation)

Rya # 2: so-

Rya # 16: na-

Claude # 62: so-

Claude # 50: na-

Rike # 4: ki-

All the Ultimate 5 together: Curassa, Kuntmata! (They shout in their real language)

Narrator: the explosion of light happened and the 5 Drone fused together to form their Ultimate Warrior, was this a huge mistake that Vegontaks will soon regret? Or will these two super powers have a fight to remember with Vegontaks coming out as the winner? Those answers and more today on Dragonball Z2!

(Lookout)

Piccolo: (Clenching his fists together) that damn idiot! (Yelling at the top of his lungs) they could have had them but now he's putting the fusion to waste! Damn Sayians and their pride!

Oub: they may still stand a chance; we just have to hope for the best.

Dende: (Looks on with sweat drops)

(The others look at Piccolo as he yelled)

(Videl and the Others)

Videl: well… it looks like Vegontaks did something really stupid…

Bulma: probably because of Vegeta's side! That man always has to make things so difficult!

Chi-Chi: you really ought to put that man in line, Bulma…

Bulma: and what are you trying to say?

Chi-Chi: he thinks he's still a prince and that if he does something too easily he'd disapprove his masters. When clearly there is no other person like that around.

Bulma: (Getting mad) why you no good dirty rotten wench! Are you saying I can't keep him in line?

Chi-Chi: I'm not taking you out to dinner!

Bulma: why you…

Roshi: (Runs over to Bulma and Chi-Chi) now, now ladies lets save some of this action for later!

(Both Chi-Chi and Bulma hit him across the face)

Bulma and Chi-Chi: as if!

Roshi: that hurt…

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: (Laughing)

Bra: (Focusing on something) Mind: I really want to get down to that fight…

(Vegontaks)

(Both Vegontaks and the Fused Drone Warrior stand looking at one another)

(They both show off their auras)

Rya: arrggg… damn you Vegontaks…

(Episode 50)

Rya: (From his mound) destroy them now Vegontaks! Do while they are out of commission!

Vegontaks: (Looks at Rya for a moment and then back at the 5) I don't think so… I want more of a challenge…

Rya: you can't be serious! You aren't considering letting them fuse!

Vegontaks: why not?

Rya: no! Don't do it! It's much easier to kill them right now as they are!

Vegontaks: no Sayian would ever do something like that! We like challenges and embrace them; it would be a shame to just kill something weaker then you.

Rya: but-

Vegontaks; quiet! I'm already tired of your mouth!

(Back to Episode 51)

Rya: Mind: Vegontaks… you are going to be the reason we all die… why do Sayians have such large pride…? Why?

(Vegontaks)

(They continue too look at one another and show off their auras)

Vegontaks: are you ready to rumble?

Warrior: of course I am… (With 4 voices of the Drones) you know… you are lucky Rya # 1 is dead, if he were here and apart of this fusion, I would not look like an energy body, I would look more human and I'd be even stronger fused.

Vegontaks: well then… too bad he isn't here.

Warrior: you're correct… but I hope you get to see him, in the next Dimension! (Jumps off towards Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Also jumps off towards the Warrior)

(They fly towards one another and hit their elbows together making a clash of energy blow out all around them)

(They start exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

Vegontaks: (Gives a Roundhouse kick to the Warrior's face)

Warrior: (Falls back a bit)

Vegontaks: (Punches the him across the face making him fall to the ground)

Warrior: (Disappears from the ground and reappears in the back of Vegontaks elbowing him in the back)

Vegontaks: (Blows forward)

Warrior: (Hyper Drives it towards Vegontaks and then punches him in the stomach)

Vegontaks: (A bit of saliva comes out of his mouth) (He then thinks quickly and then punches him in the stomach as well)

Warrior: (Tries to hold out after that)

Vegontaks: (Is able to flip over on his feet behind the Warrior and then grabs a hold of his neck)

Warrior: arrggg……..

Vegontaks: (Smirks) (Puts his hand to the Warriors back) let's try something different…

Warrior: huh?

Vegontaks: DRAGON FIST FIRE!

Warrior: what?

Rya: Dragon Fist?

Vegontaks: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The form of a yellow dragon appears and surrounds the fused Warrior)

Warrior: ahhhh!

(Lookout)

Piccolo: the Dragon Fist? Can he really use that against him that close?

Oub: wow…

Dende: this is crazy; the power of the Eternal Dragon is in his hands!

(Vegontaks)

(The Dragon then starts warping himself around the fused Warrior)

Warrior: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegontaks: (Flying towards the Warrior with his fist out, he then goes through him and again there is the form of the Dragon who then disappears after use) …

Warrior: (There is a hole inside of him)

(Lookout)

Oub: alright! There goes his lunch!

Dende: awesome.

Piccolo: don't celebrate just yet… keep watching…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Stands looking away from the Warrior with a smirk on his face)

Warrior: (Stands making noises and looking down at his hole)

Vegontaks: (Chuckles with all 4 voices)

Warrior: (The hole then reassembles) you could have had me there, but you see I'm made of energy and I can just reassemble myself from the energy from the sky.

Vegontaks: figures… I assumed as much, well that actually is a lot better for me because I want to keep fighting you, as a matter of a fact that wasn't even the limit I can go with the Dragon Fist.

Rya: (From mound to himself) really?

Warrior: of course… I actually noticed when you used it, but you still would have killed any normal person.

Vegontaks: yeah, your right… but that doesn't matter… you're still going to be the one that dies in the end.

Warrior: I'm times 5! You are only times 4! I will win!

Vegontaks: yeah, but just think for a moment… 2 Praters, plus two Super Sayian 4's, now that is a lot of power when you stop and think about it, and you 5 Drones seem to be pretty close to each other in power, when Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta, were vastly different from one another, you may not think it… but I surpass you even in your current sate.

Warrior: you're bluffing! I would be able to read your mind to determine that.

Vegontaks: right… but haven't you noticed these passed few days that you guys have been having problem doing that? When your separate bodies fought Oub, you couldn't read his mind because he had his power hidden away so well that not even a Drone such as yourself could feel it. I'm doing that same thing.

Warrior: (Shows a little sweat drop)

Vegontaks: kind of makes you feel a little queasy doesn't it?

Warrior: I'm going to tear out your voice box! (Flies towards Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Disappears)

Warrior: (Disappears)

(They reappear and disappear in different areas exchanging hits with one another making energy booms as they do so)

(Mound)

Rya: hmm… come to think of it I've been having trouble reading his mind as well… I think he's telling the truth… Vegontaks may still stand chance yet…

(Lookout)

Dende: (Looks to Piccolo) Piccolo… on a scale of 1 to 10, who do you think is best? Vegontaks or the Ultimate 5 fusion?

Piccolo: well… I'd have to say at this point they are about a draw, I can't determine anything about their powers, they seem equal to me, but for some reason the Warrior seems to feel more uneasy then Vegontaks… Vegontaks remains calm while the Warrior seems to be losing his cool. As of this precise moment, I'd say Vegontaks has the upper hand. I've give him a 9 and the Warrior an 8, but I have been mistaken in the past.

Oub: just keep betting your money for Vegontaks Piccolo, if we do that the odds of winning are in his favor.

Piccolo: yeah…

(Vegontaks)

(They continue to speed around the battlefield hitting each other over and over again as they move to different places on the grounds)

(They then both stop and are floating in the air)

Warrior: (Starts continuously punching Vegontaks in the head)

Vegontaks: (Takes in the blows with his head pointed side ways)

(Mound)

Rya: damn… get it together Vegontaks…

(Vegontaks)

(They then both disappear again and then reappear grabbing onto one another)

(They bang their knees and their head making electrical shockwaves contracting off of each other)

Vegontaks: (Puts his hand together and shoots shock beam at the Warrior)

Warrior: (Falls back ways through a boulder)

Vegontaks: (Disappears and sweeps across the area the Warrior was in)

Warrior: (Disappears before the kick like Android 17 used against Dr. Gero when he took off his head was used)

Vegontaks: (Eyeballs his back) (Disappears before the Warrior appears again to try and punch him)

Warrior: arrrg…

Vegontaks: (Appears behind the Warrior and puts his hands together and bangs him to the ground)

Warrior: (Holds his hands on the ground, he tries to raise himself up)

Vegontaks: what? Have I taken it all out of you? I didn't think a 5 times fused warrior would be beaten with just a few punches.

Warrior: you underestimate me…

Vegontaks: and you underestimate me…

Warrior: (Stands up straight on his two feet) I'm going to kill you… nice and slow…

Vegontaks: oh?

Warrior: yeah. Doesn't that sound like a plan?

Vegontaks: sure does… but how exactly are you going to do it?

Warrior: it won't take much at all, as long as I put my mind to it and I can accomplish anything…

Vegontaks: is that so? Well obviously you didn't do a very good job of doing that these passed few minutes.

Warrior: (Chuckles) those smart ass comments are exactly what's going to kill you. Or at least one of the 4 fused men.

Vegontaks: times 4, Times 5, Drone, let's hop to it! (Bangs his fists together)

Warrior: let's go.

(They both bang their heads into each other after having flown towards one another)

Warrior: (Knees Vegontaks upwards)

Vegontaks: (Tries to attack the Warrior once again)

Warrior: (Disappears and reappears above Vegontaks and bangs him with his closed fists on the head knocking him right into the ground) hmm… (The warrior follows Vegontaks under ground)

Vegontaks: (Continues to fall downwards into the crest of the Earth)

Warrior: (Comes though the dirt and grabs onto Vegontaks and takes flight) bringing him through all the solid rock and dirt under the ground) after I'm done doing this let's see how you feel.

Vegontaks: darrrggg…

(Mound-Up above)

Rya: (Looks towards the ground and can feel their presence) that doesn't seem very good…

(Lookout)

Oub: gosh… that must hurt down there.

Piccolo: those are just pieces of rock and dirt it can't hurt him that much, all it should really be doing is annoying him…

Dende: but Piccolo the force that the Drone is using on Vegontaks is very hard… I think it actually may be doing him in for damage.

Piccolo: how can you tell that?

Dende: the Drone is holding him in a very peculiar way, it's almost as if after every rock he hits he loses energy.

Piccolo: what?

Dende: I think the Drone is sucking the energy out by holding him this way so he can cancel their fusion, and if that is the case they have to wait a whole another hour before they can fuse again, and who knows if they can even accomplish Multi fusing again. They'll be dead before they can even do the first part of the pose!

Piccolo: damn! I can tell now too! Hopefully Vegontaks will catch on and be able to counter him.

Dende: remember Piccolo, these Drones have more experience multi fused; I think Vegontaks is on his last laugh.

Oub: someone needs to tell him!

Piccolo: if we do that we could risk the Drone reading his mind and then he'll stop Vegontaks before he can counter back.

Oub: well we have to do something! We can't afford the fusion to cancel out!

Piccolo: I know… I know…

(Vegontaks)

Warrior: (Still taking him through the ground) prepare to be destroyed!

Vegontaks: I'm not going to be destroyed by rocks!

Warrior: (Laughs)

Vegontaks: (Smirks) arrggg…… (Powers up knock the Warrior back) take this! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out a very fast purple wave)

Warrior: (Shrieks and is engulfed by the beam)

(Above ground)

(There is an explosion that comes from down in the ground)

(It is a very large explosion that spans for a few miles)

Rya: (Looks from the mound with surprise) that was huge!

(Lookout)

Oub: whoa!

Dende: insane!

Piccolo: hmm… that didn't look good…

(Videl and Others)

Videl: what happened?

Chi-Chi: yeah, come on!

(Yamcha and Tien)

Yamcha: yeah! We've been in the dark ever since Vegontaks left, what exactly is going on down there?

Tien: I don't like to pry, but even I'm wondering what's going on.

(Videl and others)

Bulma: yeah, come on Piccolo tell us!

(Mr. Satan and Gotrix)

Mr. Satan: let the man speak people!

Gotrix: yeah he doesn't deserve people going all up and on him!

(Edge)

Piccolo: (Still looking over the edge) I think Vegontaks just used a genius move. (Smiles)

Oub: oh, thank the Kai's! I thought they were goners after that explosion.

Dende: good…

(The others then start putting a smile on their face at the good news just received)

Piccolo: as long as Vegontaks keeps this up he will beat that Drone and then the Ultimate 5 as separate entities.

Oub: well that's good. Let's hope the best.

Piccolo: yes, let's do that…

(Vegontaks)

(There is a large crater in the ground but no sign of Vegontaks or the Drone Warrior)

Rya: (From the mound) (He starts looking around trying to see if he can eyeball the Warrior) where are they? I sense their power levels… but I can't see them…

(He continues to look around)

Rya: they can't possibly be hiding from me…

(There is then a sudden burst of energy within the air and out of the burst comes the Warrior being flown across the landscape after having received a punch right on the side of the face landing him on the ground disoriented and discombobulated)

Rya: wow…

Vegontaks: (Appears again from out of the burst and flies over to the Warrior and lands next to him)

Warrior: (Struggles to get back up)

Vegontaks: looks like you lost that portion of the battle.

Warrior: I don't know how you could have possibly done something like that… I had you right where I wanted you…

Vegontaks: and you failed to process it, guess what? That's life!

Warrior: (Breathes heavily trying to recuperate) I won't be beaten by the likes of a Sayian.

Vegontaks: well I sure as hell am not being beaten by the likes of a Drone, now are you going to stand up and fight or not?

Warrior: I should have just blasted you all after you ran away from me the first time you battled me in this form.

Vegontaks: but like most super villains they always like to see things play out before it's too late.

Warrior: not true anymore… (Stands up and you view him from the back of his head) I'm going to tear you limb from limb.

Vegontaks: not unless I get there first.

Warrior: you won't be able to touch me… (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!1

Vegontaks: huh?

Warrior: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Continues to power up)

(Mound)

Rya: he's going all the way!

(Vegontaks)

Warrior: (Powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegontaks: arrggg….

(Lookout)

Dende: is it just me Piccolo, or is his power multiplying?

Piccolo: I didn't know fusions had power ups…

Oub: they usually don't?

Piccolo: fusions are usually power ups in themselves, I never knew a fused warrior could power up to even stronger strengths… that doesn't make any sense! But wait… maybe like when Gotenks went Super Sayian 3… yes, that's it! They are powering up to another level, kind of like when Gotenks went from normal Sayian to Super Sayian 3 and all the other Super Sayian forms!

Oub: whoa… and there power is getting really high…

Piccolo: come on Vegontaks, you can continue what you have been doing! Come on!

(Vegontaks)

Warrior: (Powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegontaks: hmmm…

(Mound)

Rya: this can't possibly be stronger then Vegontaks.

Warrior: (Finally stops powering up and after he finishes his muscles bulge out) (They become very enlarged and his eyes turn red) now is the time to face me at my full power as a fused warrior!

Vegontaks: (Acts surprised)

Warrior: (Laughs) I knew I'd get you on this one… surrender now and I will make your passing quick.

(Mound)

Rya: arrggg…

(Vegontaks)

Warrior: make a choice!

Vegontaks: (Has a surprised look on his face, but then suddenly he smirks) is that all you got?

Warrior: huh?

Vegontaks: (Disappears and Reappears right in back of the Warrior)

Warrior: what?

Vegontaks: (Forms a quick weird combination with his hands) KA-MAE-BIG BANG-BUSTER FINAL –HA-MAE- CANNON-ATTACK! (Merging all those signature moves together to create an ultimate attack)

Warrior: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegontaks: HA! (Shoots it off)

Warrior: (Is taken by the beam) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He is within the beam)

Vegontaks: (Smiles with his orange red hair glairing in the sun light)

(The beam is huge as it engulfs the Warrior)

(Mound)

Rya: yes!

(Lookout)

Oub: alright, a direct hit!

Dende: ha!

Piccolo: good…

(Vegontaks)

(After the beam clears away)

Vegontaks: (Waits for his enemy to reemerge) (Smirks)

(From out of the whole come the 5 Drones separated)

Vegontaks: looks like I cancelled out your fusion… now you can't fuse for another hour, which gives me plenty of time for playing.

(The 5 Drones are disoriented and don't say anything to Vegontaks)

(Mound)

Rya: just finish them off Vegontaks! Do it now! You gave yourself the opportunity! Do it now!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: not yet… I want to have some fun with them first…

(Mound)

Rya: no do it now!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I'll get around to it!

(Mound)

Rya: arrggg…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: the Ultimate 5 and I are going to have one hell of a day to remember. (Smiles)

(The 5 look at Vegontaks in tiredness and in fear as they await the beating they are about to receive)

Narrator: why doesn't Vegontaks just finish eh fight right here and now? Doesn't he know the fusion does not last forever? He has every available opportunity, but he is not taking it? What kind of sinister thing will Vegontaks unleash onto the evil 5, stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2!

Scenes: On the next Z2, Vegontaks begins the beating of a life time on the losing streak 5 and meanwhile everyone continues to yell at Vegontaks to destroy them instead of play, but Vegontaks says otherwise, and what's this? Bra and Pan are on the battlefield?

Dragonball Z2 Episode 52: The battle of Long tides and great anger.


	21. Dragonball Z2 Episode 52: The battle of

Dragonball Z2 Episode 52: The battle of Long tides and great anger.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Vegontaks and the Drone fused warrior had a clash of epic proportions against one another, and it seemed like they were even, until Vegontaks made a statement…

(They start exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

Vegontaks: (Gives a Roundhouse kick to the Warrior's face)

Warrior: (Falls back a bit)

Vegontaks: (Punches the him across the face making him fall to the ground)

Warrior: (Disappears from the ground and reappears in the back of Vegontaks elbowing him in the back)

Vegontaks: (Blows forward)

Warrior: (Hyper Drives it towards Vegontaks and then punches him in the stomach)

Vegontaks: (A bit of saliva comes out of his mouth) (He then thinks quickly and then punches him in the stomach as well)

Warrior: (Tries to hold out after that)

Vegontaks: (Is able to flip over on his feet behind the Warrior and then grabs a hold of his neck)

(Skip)

Warrior: (The hole then reassembles) you could have had me there, but you see I'm made of energy and I can just reassemble myself from the energy from the sky.

Vegontaks: figures… I assumed as much, well that actually is a lot better for me because I want to keep fighting you, as a matter of a fact that wasn't even the limit I can go with the Dragon Fist.

Rya: (From mound to himself) really?

Warrior: of course… I actually noticed when you used it, but you still would have killed any normal person.

Vegontaks: yeah, your right… but that doesn't matter… you're still going to be the one that dies in the end.

Warrior: I'm times 5! You are only times 4! I will win!

Vegontaks: yeah, but just think for a moment… 2 Praters, plus two Super Sayian 4's, now that is a lot of power when you stop and think about it, and you 5 Drones seem to be pretty close to each other in power, when Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta, were vastly different from one another, you may not think it… but I surpass you even in your current sate.

Warrior: you're bluffing! I would be able to read your mind to determine that.

Vegontaks: right… but haven't you noticed these passed few days that you guys have been having problem doing that? When your separate bodies fought Oub, you couldn't read his mind because he had his power hidden away so well that not even a Drone such as yourself could feel it. I'm doing that same thing.

Warrior: (Shows a little sweat drop)

Narrator: after Vegontaks admitted to a power increase the Warrior was on edge so he did what he thought was best and that was to try and cancel out the fusion by holding Vegontaks in a very peculiar way and then crashing him through something hard and steep, and that's exactly what he tried to do…

Warrior: (Comes though the dirt and grabs onto Vegontaks and takes flight) bringing him through all the solid rock and dirt under the ground) after I'm done doing this let's see how you feel.

Vegontaks: darrrggg…

(Skip)

Warrior: (Still taking him through the ground) prepare to be destroyed!

Vegontaks: I'm not going to be destroyed by rocks!

Warrior: (Laughs)

Vegontaks: (Smirks) arrggg…… (Powers up knock the Warrior back) take this! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out a very fast purple wave)

Warrior: (Shrieks and is engulfed by the beam)

Narrator: the beam was enough to keep the Warrior at bay, but would it be long before he came back to try and cancel the fusion? Not precisely…

Vegontaks: (Acts surprised)

Warrior: (Laughs) I knew I'd get you on this one… surrender now and I will make your passing quick.

Narrator: after a power up all seemed lost for Vegontaks, that until…

Vegontaks: (Has a surprised look on his face, but then suddenly he smirks) is that all you got?

Warrior: huh?

Vegontaks: (Disappears and Reappears right in back of the Warrior)

Warrior: what?

Narrator: Vegontaks combined some of the best attacks from all 4 of the fused warriors and blasted them off in one extra large blast…

Vegontaks: (Forms a quick weird combination with his hands) KA-MAE-BIG BANG-BUSTER FINAL –HA-MAE- CANNON-ATTACK! (Merging all those signature moves together to create an ultimate attack)

Warrior: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegontaks: HA! (Shoots it off)

Warrior: (Is taken by the beam) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He is within the beam)

Vegontaks: (Smiles with his orange red hair glairing in the sun light)

(The beam is huge as it engulfs the Warrior)

Narrator: the Drone fusion was finally cancelled and now it was up to Vegontaks to finish the Ultimate 5 off once and for all, but wait? Something is amiss…

Rya: just finish them off Vegontaks! Do it now! You gave yourself the opportunity! Do it now!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: not yet… I want to have some fun with them first…

(Mound)

Rya: no do it now!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I'll get around to it!

(Mound)

Rya: arrggg…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: the Ultimate 5 and I are going to have one hell of a day to remember. (Smiles)

(The 5 look at Vegontaks in tiredness and in fear as they await the beating they are about to receive)

Narrator: is Vegontaks truly the savior of the planet? If so, then why is he wasting precious fusion time beating them up? Those answers and more, today on Dragonball Z2!

(Lookout)

Oub: no! Destroy them! Don't play with them! Damn…

Dende: oh, no…

Piccolo: I knew that the fusion was a bad idea! Damn it!

(Marron, Bra, and Pan sit next to each other with Android 18 near them)

Marron: what's he saying?

Pan: something bad abut the fusion..

Bra: how can there be anything bad, about it? Isn't it supposed to save us all?

Android 18: (Walks over) this is exactly what I've been talking about…

Bra: what do you mean, Mrs. 18?

18: I'm saying that the fusion is a waste of valuable time, with each fusion the personality of that warrior is way too full of themselves and their egos get in the way, I told Rya about this but he didn't listen… he's no intelligent being of existence like we thought he was… he's just as unintelligent as the rest!

Pan: but if it weren't for him we would not have gotten this far! If he hadn't warned us about their arrival, we'd all be dead!

18: he's only prolonged the inevitable…

Marron: but mom…

18: this fusion is going end in bloodshed this much I know… we are going to lose someone or all of them once they defuse…

Bra: but what if they do decide to destroy them?

18: that's about as likely as a turtle running faster then a road runner… (Walks Away) there is no chance… (As she walks away from them)

Pan: Marron! How come your mom can be so mean?

Marron: you get used to it… I guess… me and my dad have grown used to it, ever since the beginning.

Bra: sheesh… Mind: she might be right… (Thinks of Goten in her mind) Mind: what if they defuse and Goten gets hurt? I could never live with myself if he were hurt… I need to get down to that battle field… (Looks towards Pan) Mind: and I'm going to have to convince Pan to come with me somehow… hmm…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Looks down at the Ultimate 5 who are now in their normal bodies once again) (Chuckling)

(Mound)

Rya: how can you be this stupid Vegontaks? Are you really going to allow the Earth's people to be placed in Jeopardy, just because you want to have some fun?

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: what does it matter? Even if I defuse they will still be no match, they will be too weak!

(Mound)

Rya: yes, but you will be separated, and when you separate you will have to look our for one another, you can lose anyone and any second if you allow that to happen! Just destroy them right now, so the universe can be free of their malice, do it for the people of this planet… and the galaxies of the Universe.

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Hesitates for a moment)

(Mound)

Rya: just think you will be a hero.

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Stops hesitating) being a hero is highly over rated! Allow me to do what I want with these Drones, I deserve a little fun for getting this far already.

(Mound)

Rya: (Eyes go wide) Mind: I have failed them all…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Looks towards the 5) so who here is ready to get their asses busted in?

Rya # 2: you think you have us all figured out just because we are no longer fused?

Rya # 16: we still can beat you!

Claude # 50: you can't win!

Vegontaks: and how did you all come up with these conclusions? You can't win!

Rya # 2: this fusion like we have said in the past… will be your undoing!

Vegontaks: I'm sick of your Drone logic, I think it's time I had some fun!

Claude # 62: do what you will with us, but you will never win!

Rya # 2: we are everywhere and nowhere…

Rya # 16: there are no others…

Rike # 4: (Getting angered expressions)

Vegontaks: yeah… sure… (Disappears and reappears and punches Rya # 16 right in the stomach)

Rya # 16: (His eyes bug out) (Saliva spits out) damn you…

Vegontaks: how does that make you feel? (Disappears and Reappears again and slams both Claude # 62 and # 50 and they fly through a cliff) (Laughs)

Rike # 4: (Puts up his guard)

Vegontaks: (Appears and lifts Rike # 4 up and slaps him to the ground) (He then looks towards Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Is still weakened from the fused Drone attack)

Vegontaks: I just beat 4 out of 5 of your team! You don't stand a chance!

Rya # 2: well… were not worried…

(Just then the other 4 Drones stand back up again with marks and bruises on them)

Vegontaks: I thank you all for standing up again, that gives much more fun for me!

Rya # 2: (Smirks)

(Lookout)

Piccolo: they only have so little time left! He has to kill them now!

Oub: oh, man…

Dende: this is intense…

Piccolo: that's it! (Starts speaking telepathically to Vegontaks)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: huh?

Piccolo: (Talking through his mind) Vegontaks, kill them all right now! We don't care if you want to have fun, have fun on your own time, but please destroy them now, and stop wasting time!

Vegontaks: (Starts speaking out loud the Drones watching, they can hear what Piccolo is saying because they can read his mind) now why would I listen to the Nemekian?

Piccolo: because you will be letting everyone down who is at the lookout! If you fail we may all die!

Vegontaks: oh save it Namek! You'll be fine; there is plenty of time to punch my little friends around.

Piccolo: you're so full of your self Vegontaks! That's going to catch up to!

Vegontaks: whatever Namek… I believe this conversation is done… (Blocks Piccolo out of his mind)

(Lookout)

Piccolo: (Loses concentration) how did he do that?

Oub: do what?

Piccolo: he knocked my telepathy right out of his head! That never usually happens, you can never block someone out… damn… I don't know what to do anymore…

Dende: we'll think if something Piccolo.

Piccolo: arrggg…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: now where was I before that rude Nemekian interrupted?

(The 5 Drones look on)

Vegontaks: ah, yes, I was going to smack you all around… let's continue with that,

(Mound)

Rya: listen to what Piccolo told you! You still have a chance to beat these guys!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: oh sorry I wasn't listening? Could you repeat that? (Sarcastic)

(Mound)

Rya: why you know good little…

(Vegontaks)

Rya # 2: if you think were just going to allow you to knock us around you have another thing coming.

Vegontaks: oh, do I? I didn't know…

Rya # 2: we can't wait to kill you. Everyone gang up and attack! (He shouts to the other 4)

(He and the other 4 fly in and start throwing punches and kicks at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Blocks and guards the attacks as they are thrown, he just toys with them)

(Lookout)

Oub: come on! Now he's letting them attack him?

Piccolo: this is just another part in his toying around with them… arrggg…

Dende: that selfish little…

(Videl and the others)

Videl: Gohan… things don't sound good on the battle field…

Gohan: we've experienced these same problems with Vegito and Gogeta in the past, and even Gotenks… I think we should have seen this coming…

Krillian: it's Vegeta and Trunks' attitudes that have been added to the fusion!

Gohan: I don't think so… with fusion there is always a price… to get stronger you have to get a person that is self centered and egotistical, that is the price a fusion has to pay… so unless he defeats those 5, I'd say this fusion was almost a waste of time…

(Mr. Satan and Gotrix)

Mr. Satan: we can't jump to conclusions; I'm sure Vegontaks will see through his ways and help us out.

Gotrix: yeah! I'm sure he'll know the right time to defeat them.

(Yamcha and Tien)

Yamcha: yeah, maybe he's trying to find a good moment and then he'll take the final blow.

Tien: that sounds about right.

(Edge)

Piccolo: (Looks to Tien and the others) we already know what he's doing! He's doing this for the fun of it! He's not trying to find any flaws in their moves or trying to find the right time to attack, he's doing this to fulfill his own sick desire to cause pain on them anyway that he can.

(Pan and Bra)

Pan: then what are we going to do?

(Edge)

Piccolo: we have to prey that Vegontaks gets board… (Looks back over the edge) (Closes his eyes and opens them again) damn…

(Vegontaks)

(The 5 Drones continue to throw punches and kicks at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Continues to block every shot that is thrown at him, he keeps a smirk on his face while he does it) hey, I bet I can block with my leg! (Puts his arms down and puts his leg up and starts blocking with his leg instead, back and forth blocking the moves)

(The Drones continue to throw punches and kicks)

Rya # 2: you bastard, you think you can make a mockery out of us?

Rya # 16: you have another thing coming!

Vegontaks: right… (As he continues to block)

(Mound)

Rya: Mind: I knew fusion was a bad idea… I just didn't want to believe it… the fusion in the past has been known to be very edgy… I just could not see through that… why am I so stupid? No wonder all the Empire wants me dead… this is going to be my fault if they all end up dead… mine and mine alone… (Sighs) Mind: let's hope it does not come to that.

(Lookout)

(Piccolo, Oub, and Dende continue to look over the edge)

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: man…

Bra: that's it!

Pan: what?

Bra: I can't stand here doing nothing!

Pan: what do you mean?

Bra: I want to go down there!

Pan: huh?

Bra: what's the point of getting all of this training the past 3 years, if I can't even use it? I want to see all the action up close rather then waiting desperately up here for answers from Mr. Piccolo.

Pan: I think its best we stay here, when I ran out to see my grandpa fight Rya # 1, my mom was boiling mad.

Bra: I know, I was there.

Pan: you were also one of the people who were influencing me not to go.

Bra: well, now I understand how you felt Pan… I just don't want to stay in suspense anymore… would you please come with me?

Pan: (Hesitates)

Bra: come on!

Pan: (Sighs) (Looks at Marron who is stand next to her mom)

Bra: well?

Pan: (Sighs once again) I guess so…

Bra: goody! Thank you Pan!

Pan: first we have to devise a way to get out of here.

Bra: I got it handled… (Walks over to Bulma who stands near Chi-Chi) mom…

Bulma: yes, dear?

Bra: Pan and I want to look around this place a bit; we've never actually seen a whole lot of it.

Bulma: why are you so concerned?

Bra: no reason it's just we like the look of the place and want to see it more.

Bulma: I suppose so… but don't open the door to the time chamber cause you could get stuck in there if you close the door, and to you it would be like a year, to us it would be a day.

Bra: really?

Bulma: yes, really.

Bra: I see… well Pan and I will be back in a little while… ok?

Bulma: yeah, I guess its ok, be back soon though.

Bra: right. (Walks back to Pan) okay, all we have to do now is go to the back of the Lookout and then take flight, easy as 1, 2, and 3!

Pan: are you sure we should do this Bra?

Bra: if it is the only way to see some action in this dull broken down place.

Pan: okay…

Bra: glad you're with me… let's go!

(They both begin walking to the back of the lookout)

Pan: Mind: I hope I don't regret this…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Continues to block attacks with his leg)

Claude # 50: that's it!

(The 5 Drones stop punching and kicking Vegontaks and then they band together)

Rya # 2: take this!

(All 5 Drones beginning shoot a barrage of blasts at Vegontaks, forming a smoke screen all around him)

Rya # 16: die!

Claude # 62: burn in hell!

(The Other Drones continue to blast him)

(Mound)

Rya: Vegontaks is still showing off! I ought to get in there and give him a thing or two. I think I might be strong enough!

(Vegontaks)

(The 5 continue to shoot their barrage of beams at Vegontaks making the smoke screen bigger and bigger after every shot)

Rya # 2: everyone if the beams don't kill him the fumes to the smoke screen will!

Claude # 50: yeah. (Laughs)

Rike # 4: (Shoots his own beam as well)

Claude # 62: (Throws in an extra large beam)

Rya # 16: DRONE RAY! (Shoots out the blue straight shot)

(There is yet another big explosion as the smoke continues to grow larger and larger)

Claude # 50: come on! Burn with the bombs of death! (Shooting beams)

(The 5 the settle down their blasts and await the outcome of their doing)

Rya # 16: perhaps he's been weakened…

Rya # 2: stay sharp you 4… he could come out of any aerial shift…

Claude # 62: and we don't want that now… do we?

Rya # 2: no way…

(The smoke continues to move around)

(The 5 continue to wait for Vegontaks to emerge)

(Mound)

Rya: they think those beams can hurt him?

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: where are yo- huh?

(From out of the smoke flies Vegontaks unscaved and he flies towards Rya # 2 and lays a big punch right in the middle of his face launching him far away back into a mountain)

(The other 4 look in amazement at Vegontaks)

Claude # 62: so you escaped that unharmed?

Vegontaks: pretty much so… (Laughs)

Claude # 50: will kill you either way!

Vegontaks: unlikely…

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegontaks with anger) arrggg…

(Bra and Pan flying)

Pan: hey Bra did you feel that?

Bra: yeah… I think the Ultimate 5 threw a bunch of beams at Vegontaks, but I haven't sensed depletion in energy levels at all in Vegontaks.

Pan: that's because he's really strong.

Bra: see Pan, I was right for us to come out here; we have every right to watch the fight as it unfolds.

Pan: I suppose…

Bra: what's wrong with you?

Pan: I have a bad feeling in my stomach… I really don't think we should be going there…

Bra: you should let loose and stop worrying so much about your dad and mom, I'm sure they'll understand why you came out here.

Pan: yeah sure… and next you're going to tell me that Christmas is tomorrow and the Ultimate 5 is going to call a seize fire.

Bra: Pan, that attitude will get you no where, fast!

Pan: I'm just scared at what my mom and dad might say… I don't know how Bulma and Vegeta work with you, but my mom and dad are very strict…

Bra: my dad hardly cares where I go, besides he's always too busy training anyway.

Pan: sometimes I wish I had your dad…

Bra: (Chuckles)

(They continue to fly on in the direction of the battle)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (He is shown punching and kicking some of the Drones repeatedly causing blood to spew out of their noses) (Laughs)

Rya # 16: (Continue being punched by one arm)

Claude # 50: (Is being punch by another)

Rya # 2: (Flies towards Vegontaks to stop him from punching them)

Vegontaks: (Puts his legs out and his foot gets Rya # 2 right in the stomach causing a spit up of the blue blood inside of him and the other Drones)

(Mound)

Rya: (Can barely watch as Vegontaks continues to beat down on the 5) how can he keep doing this? There has to be some limit here.

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Continues his beat down on the Ultimate 5)

Rike # 4: (Stands outside of the beating and is very angry, he's received the less damage of the 5 Drones)

Vegontaks: hey silent man! Why don't you come in here and join your friends in the beating of a lifetime!

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Forms a beam with his hand) (It is a dark black beam with electricity around it)

Vegontaks: (Suddenly stops beating on the other Drones) huh? That blast is stronger then any other blast… what the hell…

Rya # 2: (Gets out of the mountain rubble and stands up) you made… Rike # 4 mad! When he's angry his power increases dramatically… he is a harsh weapon in battle when he is mad.

Vegontaks: well… then… (Throws the other 3 Drones to the ground) maybe I can have some good competition then.

Rike # 4: (Still has that dark electrified beam in his hand)

Vegontaks; come on Rike, let's g-

Rike # 4: (Does not let him finish and throws the beam at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: whoa? (Moves out of the way in time with the beam nicking him and causing a scrape on Vegontaks) what's this? (He looks and sees the smoke that was caused after the attack) that attack was strong… it could have actually beat me!

Rike # 4: (Appears again when the smoke clears)

Vegontaks: you will be a worthy opponent after all Rike… let's see what more you silent type's posses…

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegontaks with an angered expression)

(Bra and Pan)

(They come in for a landing and they step down behind a rock in the ground)

(From their view they can see Rya standing behind his mound watching the fight)

Pan: it's Rya!

Bra: good… everyone is still alive… (Looks towards Vegontaks) wow! He looks great!

Pan: yeah, he sure does! It also looks like he's given the Ultimate 5 a run for their money.

Bra: hey… it's that creepy Rike # 4 guy… he looks like he's going to fight Vegontaks next!

Pan: what does he plan to do? Vegontaks is obviously more powerful then he is…

Bra: I don't know Pan… whatever it is, will just have to wait and see.

Pan: I suppose…

(Vegontaks)

Rike # 4: (Jumps forward towards Vegontaks)

(They both interlock one another with their fist)

Vegontaks: your fate will be just the same as the others!

Rike # 4: (Does not say anything and just looks at Vegontaks with his emotionless face)

(They then disappear from each other and reappear on opposite sides and then form beams and shoot them at each other interlocking beams making a bit explosion)

(Mound)

Rya: wow!

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: whoa…

Bra: awesome!

Narrator: an unexpected battle has begun as Vegontaks and Rike # 4 appear to have good power levels with one another, will Vegontaks be able to beat this angry Drone? Or will Rike # 4 and is vow of silence win the day? Those answers and more on the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: on the next Z2, Rike # 4 proves to Vegontaks that the Ultimate 5 still has a lot of spark left in them and that it will take a lot more then just fusion to put a rest to put a rest to them. Meanwhile on the Lookout Bulma and the others discover Bra and Pan's sneak away and get really pissed off, but will that matter in the end anyway? That's next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 53: Rike # 4's strange angry power.


	22. Dragonball Z2 Episode 53: Rike 4’s str

Dragonball Z2 Episode 53: Rike # 4's strange angry power.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2 Vegontaks wanted to have a bit of fun and decided to toy around with the Ultimate 5…

Vegontaks: yeah… sure… (Disappears and reappears and punches Rya # 16 right in the stomach)

Rya # 16: (His eyes bug out) (Saliva spits out) damn you…

Vegontaks: how does that make you feel? (Disappears and Reappears again and slams both Claude # 62 and # 50 and they fly through a cliff) (Laughs)

Rike # 4: (Puts up his guard)

Vegontaks: (Appears and lifts Rike # 4 up and slaps him to the ground) (He then looks towards Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Is still weakened from the fused Drone attack)

Vegontaks: I just beat 4 out of 5 of your team! You don't stand a chance!

Rya # 2: well… were not worried…

(Just then the other 4 Drones stand back up again with marks and bruises on them)

Vegontaks: I thank you all for standing up again, that gives much more fun for me!

Narrator: Vegontaks continued his rampage to give the most pain to the Ultimate 5 just for good kicks and laughs, meanwhile Pan and Bra contemplated something…

Pan: man…

Bra: that's it!

Pan: what?

Bra: I can't stand here doing nothing!

Pan: what do you mean?

Bra: I want to go down there!

Pan: huh?

Bra: what's the point of getting all of this training the past 3 years, if I can't even use it? I want to see all the action up close rather then waiting desperately up here for answers from Mr. Piccolo.

Pan: I think its best we stay here, when I ran out to see my grandpa fight Rya # 1, my mom was boiling mad.

Bra: I know, I was there.

Pan: you were also one of the people who were influencing me not to go.

Bra: well, now I understand how you felt Pan… I just don't want to stay in suspense anymore… would you please come with me?

Pan: (Hesitates)

Bra: come on!

Pan: (Sighs) (Looks at Marron who is stand next to her mom)

Bra: well?

Pan: (Sighs once again) I guess so…

Bra: goody! Thank you Pan!

Narrator: and both of them did just that and later landed down on the energizing battle between Vegontaks and the weakened Ultimate 5, all seemed fine for Vegontaks until an unexpected surprised changed the course of this "fun" activity…

Vegontaks: (Continues his beat down on the Ultimate 5)

Rike # 4: (Stands outside of the beating and is very angry, he's received the less damage of the 5 Drones)

Vegontaks: hey silent man! Why don't you come in here and join your friends in the beating of a lifetime!

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Forms a beam with his hand) (It is a dark black beam with electricity around it)

Vegontaks: (Suddenly stops beating on the other Drones) huh? That blast is stronger then any other blast… what the hell…

Rya # 2: (Gets out of the mountain rubble and stands up) you made… Rike # 4 mad! When he's angry his power increases dramatically… he is a harsh weapon in battle when he is mad.

Vegontaks: well… then… (Throws the other 3 Drones to the ground) maybe I can have some good competition then.

Rike # 4: (Still has that dark electrified beam in his hand)

Vegontaks: come on Rike, let's g-

Rike # 4: (Does not let him finish and throws the beam at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: whoa? (Moves out of the way in time with the beam nicking him and causing a scrape on Vegontaks) what's this? (He looks and sees the smoke that was caused after the attack) that attack was strong… it could have actually beat me!

Rike # 4: (Appears again when the smoke clears)

Vegontaks: you will be a worthy opponent after all Rike… let's see what more you silent type's posses…

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegontaks with an angered expression)

Narrator: what is this strange new power that Rike # 4 seems to have? Pay close attention today on Z2!

(Repeat of the end of episode 52)

(Vegontaks)

Rike # 4: (Jumps forward towards Vegontaks)

(They both interlock one another with their fist)

Vegontaks: your fate will be just the same as the others!

Rike # 4: (Does not say anything and just looks at Vegontaks with his emotionless face)

(They then disappear from each other and reappear on opposite sides and then form beams and shoot them at each other interlocking beams making a bit explosion)

(Mound)

Rya: wow!

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: whoa…

Bra: awesome!

(Now to continue right from that part)

Rike # 4: (Stands in the ground panting in anger, he is far from tired)

Vegontaks: I have no idea what has come over you or how you got this strong just because you're angry, but that will have no ramifications to my victory. There is no way you can beat me without your fusion.

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegontaks then disappears)

Vegontaks: huh?

Rike # 4: (Appears in front of Vegontaks and lays a big punch right in his stomach causing a loss of breathe)

Vegontaks: (Unable to comprehend what just happened) what? (Loss of breathe)

Rike # 4: (lays another punch in Vegontaks' face and Vegontaks flies back skidding across the ground and then leans up against a cliff) (Laughs) (Starts flying over to Vegontaks)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: Mind: how could even touch me? It doesn't make sense… wait… maybe if I calm this bad boy down his power will decrease, but how do I dot that?

Rike # 4: (Coming in for another attack)

Vegontaks: (Disappears before Rike reaches him)

Rike # 4: arrggg…. (Starts screaming aloud with a powerful aura going around him) (He sounds a lot like Super Buu when he screams)

(The 4 other Drones in the rubble)

Rya # 2: the angrier he gets the more powerful he becomes! That's his greatest quality!

Claude # 50: he won't stop until your dead!

Vegontaks: (Appears near them) then maybe I should put a change to that rule… maybe I can calm with angry man by simply helping his team mates.

(Mound)

Rya: what? You're no seriously considering that!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: hey, Rike # 4, come over here!

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Stops powering up and turns his head and sees Vegontaks) arrggg… (Getting ready to pounce)

Vegontaks: what if I did this Rike… (Starts giving energy to the other Drones) does that calm you down? The more energy I give them, the stronger and better they will become.

(Lookout)

Piccolo: Vegontaks? What the hell are you doing?

Oub: he can't seriously do that!

Dende: he's healing them with that energy!

Piccolo: all of this will be for nothing if he gets them back up to their full power… absolutely nothing…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: do you feel any better Rike?

(Mound)

Rya: Vegontaks are you insane? Don't give them energy!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: if it's a way to calm down this guy to make him less stronger then me I'll do anything. Beside I can just beat them all down again.

(Mound)

Rya: you don't have much time left! Don't you get that?

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: whatever you say Rya… (Looks to Rike # 4) are you happier now?

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Still seems angry) (Starts hyper driving it over to Vegontaks)(He's growling when he does this)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: guess not… (Stops giving off energy and then jumps out of the way just in the nick of time before Rike # 4 reached him and swung at him)

Rike # 4: (Lands on the ground and looks on at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: what does it take to make you feel better?

(The Drones)

Rya # 16: your death for starters! (He shouts to Vegontaks)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: it's impossible for him to kill me all alone. It's a mathematical factor.

(The Drones)

Claude # 62: his angry powers can outmatch any foe no matter how strong, Corpolius himself taught Rike # 4 this trick, he is one of the only few drones that can do this, and Corpolius is the only living being that he talks too.

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: flattering story but it makes little difference, so you say that he can outmatch his foes just by getting a little angry and becoming more powerful but I can still win this match because I have a lot more Ki inside of me that is just waiting to come out.

Rike # 4: (Gets into fighting stance again)

Vegontaks: you think you're all high and mighty now? Well guess what? I'm the one who's allowed to be high and mighty. (Points to himself)

Rike # 4: arrggg…

Vegontaks: let's get it on!

(They both disappear and reappear throwing punches and kicks at one another)

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: oh my goodness…

Bra: (Has an excited look on her face) wow! This is amazing; I can feel all of their power all over the battle filed. I never knew how much fun it actually can be to fight.

Pan: fun? It's far from fun Bra.

Bra: well it's just I haven't had as many experiences as you have Pan… and I think starting real soon I'm going to be the new and improved Bra and I am going to fight to my hearts content.

Pan: but what happens if you lose?

Bra: hmm…

Pan: exactly you'll die if you lose.

Bra: well… I'm a Super Sayian I think I can handle myself.

Pan: so am I. And you think I can do any good? Remember what Rya # 1 did to me 3 years ago? I was a Super Sayian when that happened.

Bra: well… oh…. I give up!

Pan: let's just sit and enjoy the show okay? Let's not worry about who is going to fight who.

Bra: okay…

(Mound)

Rya: (Watching the fight) Mind: if Vegontaks does not stop Rike # 4 quickly then he will spilt apart and the other 4 Drones will attack. (Sighs) I don't know what to do anymore… (He then thinks he sees something at the corner of his eye) huh?

(Bra and Pan look at Rya and then disappear behind a rock)

Rya: what?

(Bra and Pan)

(Hiding behind a rock)

Bra: (Covering her head) did he see us?

Pan: I don't know…(Covering her head as well)

Rya: (Suddenly appears above them both and looks down) what do we have here?

Bra: (Looks up) I can explain…

Pan: we were just umm… in the neighborhood and figured we should stop by! (Chuckles)

Bra: yeah that really helps Pan…

Rya: those things don't work on me you two… now why exactly are you here? You can be killed!

Bra: we know Mr. Rya it's I was really curious to come down here and I asked Pan to come with me, so I take full responsibility and fault here.

Pan: uh… yeah…

Rya: I recommend that you both leave right now… I made a promise to Bulma 3 years ago…

(Episode 33)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Laboratory under the Corp.)

Rya: (Is shown looking out the window at the rain fall) rain… it's so beautiful…

Bulma: (Is shown working on something a little ways away from Rya) (She stops and looks at him) hmm… (Then she goes back to work)

Rya: I will make sure Vegeta lives… (While looking out the window)

Bulma: huh?

Rya: I will protect your loved ones as best as I can…

Bulma: …

Rya: you have my word Bulma…

Bulma: (Shakes her head)

(Back to Episode 53)

Rya: I promised her that because of the hospitality that your mother gave me Bra! And if you die that is no way to repay her! I say this to you as well Pan!

Bra: okay! Okay! Don't get mad… will leave, but I just need a couple more good looks at this fight and then will go, okay?

Rya: arrggg…

Pan: please Mr. Rya?

Rya: (Sighs) fine…just for the moment… but if it gets real bad then get the hell out of here.

Bra: you have our word!

Rya: good… (Walks away back to the mound but keeps a good eye on Bra and Pan) Mind: I'll be watching you two…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Manages a punch across Rike # 4's face)

Rike # 4: (Head goes back a bit)

Vegontaks: got you!

Rike # 4: (Quickly recoups and then counters Vegontaks across the face as well)

Vegontaks: arrggg… strong… (Backs a way from Rike # 4 a few feet) that's it take this! (Forms a beam) ULTRA SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZEE ATTACK! (All of the sudden ghost versions of Vegontaks come out but these aren't the ordinary ghost fusion attacks, when they come out they are all the same size as Vegontaks at 7 foot, they are the form of the liquid ghost but much more powerful) (5 of them come out) pretty good huh, I have a bit of Gotenks imprinted into my system as well, I have his abilities but I can make them stronger! Thus the birth of the ultra super ghost kamikaze attack. It will end you Rike!

Rike # 4: (Looks on with increased anger)

(Mound)

Rya: hmm…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: come on! You have to be impressed! Oh wait… you don't talk so you don't have an opinion, then I guess it doesn't matter if I blow you to hell!

Rike # 4: (Gets even angrier)

Vegontaks: go my honorable ghosts, go!

(The 5 ghosts start laughing like lunatics and then they disappear)

Rike # 4: huh?

(The 5 ghosts appear above and then each form big beams)

Rike # 4: (Looks up at them) arrggg…

Ghost # 1: bye-bye!

(All of the ghosts shoot down their extremely powerful beams at once taking down Rike # 4 to the ground)

Rike # 4: (Tries to push them back but resistance is futile)

(The Ghosts add more power to their beams and bring Rike # 4 smack dab into the ground)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: alright boys! Finish it! (Points towards Rike # 4 on the ground)

(The 5 ghosts make their way to the ground)

Rike # 4: (Lies there unable to move)

All 5 ghosts: let's party! (They grab onto Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: huh? Arrggg!

Ghosts: bye again!

(Suddenly all 5 ghosts explode making a huge smoke screen all around Rike # 4)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Floats in the sky with his arms crossed looking down at the smoke screen) (Chuckles with his 4 voices) all it is, is Childs play. He thought that just because he blew a gasket that he could beat me? That gave me a pretty good laugh…

(The Drones)

Rya # 2: you really should keep your guard up… because this fight is far from over!

Vegontaks: this fight ended before it even started! I don't even know why I was worried, I should be kicking my in the ba-

Rike # 4: (Appears behind Vegontaks and puts his hands together and slams his fists right down on Vegontaks' head and he goes soaring into the ground) (Breathing heavily) arrrggggggggggggggggggggggg! (He growls)

(Vegontaks on the ground)

Vegontaks: (With blood on the corner of his mouth) how? How could he live that? Those 5 were right on him…

(The Drones)

Rya # 16: when Rike # 4 is mad nothing can stop him! He can't be beaten in this stage.

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: well then so much for calming this guy down… I may have to blow myself up to kill him…

(Mound)

Rya: what? No way!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: relax… just a little joke never hurt anyone… (Laughs as he gets back up)

(Mound)

Rya: why you no good little…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Stands up and cracks his neck and then spits to the side and looks up and Rike # 4) so then you have a lot more spunk in you then I originally thought. You're definitely worth my time.

Rike # 4: (Floats to the ground on the opposite side of Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: so… what else do you have more me today?

Rike # 4: arrggg…. (Starts powering up again)

Vegontaks: more of the same…

(Mound)

Rya: is he…?

(Vegontaks)

Rike # 4: (Muscles bulge out a little bit and his vein enlarges and looks as if it is going to pop)

Vegontaks: what the hell?

Rike # 4: (Continues to bulge and gets some strength in his arms)

Vegontaks: what are you doing?

Rike # 4: (Begins to laugh)

(Mound)

Rya: shit! Vegontaks move out of the way! (He shouts to him)

(Vegontaks:

Vegontaks: wha-? (Quickly moves out of the way as Rike # 4 tried to swipe him) what was that you just did? (He then sees something on Rike # 4) oh my goodness…

Rike # 4: (Puts his hands out and it shows that his nails have grown outward and they have become exquisitely sharp) (He elongates them further)

Vegontaks: holy cow! Those things are like freaking long!

(Mound)

Rya: do not get touched by those nails Vegontaks! They are highly poisonous!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I remember this when Goku was fighting Rya # 1…

(Pan and Bra)

Pan: uck… man I remember when Rya did that against grandpa except he was transformed into the green monster… he also did it to Oub!

Bra: I'm having trouble remembering…

Pan: don't you remember?

(Episode 23)

(Both Rya and Goku are shown flying into the air punching and kicking one another)

Rya: (Stops with his claws and then quickly scratches Goku on the face)

Goku: (Holds onto his face for a moment and then lets go and you see a bit of blood coming out of his cuts)

Rya: (Stats extending his nails outward flying toward Goku)

Goku: (Starts flying away from the razor sharp nails as they chase after Goku)

Goku: (Tries to knock the nails back but his hand gets a little cut in the process) Mind: he can stretch those really far… there has to be something I can do… (Flies to the ground and then dodges out of the way)

Rya: (His nails go straight through a rock)

Goku: no way… it didn't even break them…

Rya: (Brings his nails back to his green monster hands) my nails go very far Goku and they are very flexible as well.

Goku: I noticed that…

(Episode 20)

Rya: (Extends his nail and stabs it right through Oub's shoulder) just like Piccolo can extend his arm, in this form I can extend my nails.

Oub: arrggg… (The nail is repelled out)

(Back to episode 23)

Goku: I really think you ought to get those things trimmed.

Rya: (laughs) very funny Goku… (Forms a bit beam with his hands)

Goku: (Does the same)

(They both shoot the beams at the same time and they explode on each other)

(Back to episode 53)

Pan: Oub had to go to the other world to get the antidote.

Bra: I remember now…

Pan: if Vegontaks get touched by those claws then his done for it will kill him slowly unless he gets the antidote somehow…

Bra: maybe it won't be so bad since he's fused…

Pan: let's just hope he can avoid being clawed by those things.

Bra: hope is the only thing we have right now…

(Vegontaks)

Rike # 4: (Starts laughing)

Vegontaks: arrggg….

Rike # 4: (Continues to laugh)

(The Drones)

Rya # 2: there is no way you can manage to dodge those claws! He will scratch you eventually!

Claude # 50: don't even try to run!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I'm not going to let your overgrown nails stop me!

Rike # 4: (Flies toward him and swipes at him)

Vegontaks: (Manages to dodge this one)

(And it repeats again)

(Lookout)

Oub: if he gets touched by those he's dead! I know that from experience.

Piccolo: lets hope that he can get away from those claws!

Dende: how bad was that?

Oub: it was a terrible feeling… it happened a little while after I had gotten touched by the claws, you just get real sick and start giving out; I got the antidote for it and Kabito Kai's planet.

Dende: I'd hate to get touched by those!

Piccolo: I concur!

(Videl and the others)

Bulma: Videl…

Videl: yes Bulma?

Bulma: do you know where Bra and Pan are, they've been gone for awhile…

Videl: I haven't seen them for some time…

Bulma: they said they were going to look around the Lookout… but…

Videl: and you believed them?

Bulma: oh no… you don't think…?

Videl: damn it! They flew off!

(Everyone else gasps)

Mr. Satan: you mean they went to the battle?

Videl: yeah dad!

Marron: I had no idea!

18: Marron they didn't tell you anything?

Marron: no… I was by you ever since you talked to us about fusion.

18: oh no…

Bulma: (Shouts to Piccolo) someone has to go down there and get them!

Piccolo: (Ignores)

Bulma: answer me Piccolo!

Piccolo: there is nothing we can do; if we go down there we will die.

Gohan: (Walks over) are you saying that Pan isn't coming back? She will be back Piccolo!

Piccolo: there is a slim chance of that… as of right now they are lost…

(Others)

Videl: no…

Bulma: I knew she was lying to me!

Gotrix: you ought to take control…

Gohan: Mind: Pan…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Ducks under Rike # 4 before he could swat him)

Rike # 4: (Has a smile on his face as he swipes constantly at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Is lucky enough to dodge the swipes thus far)

(Mound)

Rya: (Looks toward Bra and Pan) damn… there still here… why don't they listen?

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Continues to dodge all the attacks that Rike # 4 is throwing at him)

Rike # 4: (Laughs as he swipes his poisonous claws towards Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Dodging)

Rike # 4: (Makes one big growling sound and swipes and makes a scratch with blood coming out right on Vegontaks' face)

(There is a shock sequence between Pan and Bra and Rya, and the others at the Lookout)

Vegontaks: (Puts his hands on the scratch and looks at the blood) (He then looks at Rike # 4) even if they are poisonous I will not allow it to take me down!

(The Drones)

Rya # 2: you only have a few precious minutes before the effects start to kick in, so unless you win before then you are finished!

Vegontaks: if that's all I need then I'll take it… and then I'll beat the shit out of you 4! (Looks toward the other Drones)

(The Other Drones smile and chuckle)

Vegontaks: let's finish this Rike…

(Pan and Bra)

Pan: oh no…

Bra: I hope he can hold out…

(Mound)

Rya: damn… It's over… we've lost…

(Lookout)

(Piccolo and the others continue to watch)

Narrator: the worst thing has happened… Vegontaks has been scratched by the evil Drones poisonous claws, in just a few short moments he could give out, does Vegontaks have some kind of plan to get out of this? And also what if the fusion time runs out?

Bulma: Bra…

Videl: Pan…

Narrator: and what of Bra and Pan? Will they be safe after this battle ends? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: on the next changing episode of Dragonball Z2, three lives are going to be lost on the battle filed and they aren't the Ultimate 5 that die off, the fusion breaks and something the possible end is near for our heroes will they be able to cope with this loss or will all end out the same anyway? And what three people are going to die? Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 54: The end of the fusion and lives.


	23. Dragonball Z2 Episode 54: The end of the

Dragonball Z2 Episode 54: The end of the fusion and lives.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2 the battle began between the egotistical Vegontaks and the angered Rike # 4 began…

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegontaks then disappears)

Vegontaks: huh?

Rike # 4: (Appears in front of Vegontaks and lays a big punch right in his stomach causing a loss of breathe)

Vegontaks: (Unable to comprehend what just happened) what? (Loss of breathe)

Rike # 4: (lays another punch in Vegontaks' face and Vegontaks flies back skidding across the ground and then leans up against a cliff) (Laughs) (Starts flying over to Vegontaks)

Narrator: then Vegontaks was given a keynote to figure out how to stop Rike # 4's increasing power…

Rya # 2: the angrier he gets the more powerful he becomes! That's his greatest quality!

Claude # 50: he won't stop until your dead!

Vegontaks: (Appears near them) then maybe I should put a change to that rule… maybe I can calm with angry man by simply helping his team mates.

(Mound)

Rya: what? You're no seriously considering that!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: hey, Rike # 4, come over here!

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Stops powering up and turns his head and sees Vegontaks) arrggg… (Getting ready to pounce)

Vegontaks: what if I did this Rike… (Starts giving energy to the other Drones) does that calm you down? The more energy I give them, the stronger and better they will become.

(Lookout)

Piccolo: Vegontaks? What the hell are you doing?

Oub: he can't seriously do that!

Dende: he's healing them with that energy!

Piccolo: all of this will be for nothing if he gets them back up to their full power… absolutely nothing…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: do you feel any better Rike?

Narrator: the effort to replenish the Ultimate 5 of their energy was futile as Rike # 4 remained in his angry state getting stronger by the minute…

(The Drones)

Claude # 62: his angry powers can outmatch any foe no matter how strong, Corpolius himself taught Rike # 4 this trick, he is one of the only few drones that can do this, and Corpolius is the only living being that he talks too.

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: flattering story but it makes little difference, so you say that he can outmatch his foes just by getting a little angry and becoming more powerful but I can still win this match because I have a lot more Ki inside of me that is just waiting to come out.

Rike # 4: (Gets into fighting stance again)

Vegontaks: you think you're all high and mighty now? Well guess what? I'm the one who's allowed to be high and mighty. (Points to himself)

Narrator: the battle continued after the failed attempt and even after Vegontaks shot a very powerful new version of an old technique even it seemed useless to use…

Vegontaks: arrggg… strong… (Backs a way from Rike # 4 a few feet) that's it take this! (Forms a beam) ULTRA SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZEE ATTACK! (All of the sudden ghost versions of Vegontaks come out but these aren't the ordinary ghost fusion attacks, when they come out they are all the same size as Vegontaks at 7 foot, they are the form of the liquid ghost but much more powerful) (5 of them come out) pretty good huh, I have a bit of Gotenks imprinted into my system as well, I have his abilities but I can make them stronger! Thus the birth of the ultra super ghost kamikaze attack. It will end you Rike!

Rike # 4: (Looks on with increased anger)

(Skip)

Vegontaks: go my honorable ghosts, go!

(The 5 ghosts start laughing like lunatics and then they disappear)

Rike # 4: huh?

(The 5 ghosts appear above and then each form big beams)

Rike # 4: (Looks up at them) arrggg…

Ghost # 1: bye-bye!

(All of the ghosts shoot down their extremely powerful beams at once taking down Rike # 4 to the ground)

Rike # 4: (Tries to push them back but resistance is futile)

(The Ghosts add more power to their beams and bring Rike # 4 smack dab into the ground)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: alright boys! Finish it! (Points towards Rike # 4 on the ground)

(The 5 ghosts make their way to the ground)

Rike # 4: (Lies there unable to move)

All 5 ghosts: let's party! (They grab onto Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: huh? Arrggg!

Ghosts: bye again!

(Suddenly all 5 ghosts explode making a huge smoke screen all around Rike # 4)

Narrator: Rike # 4 quickly regenerated from the attack and was already on the move again against Vegontaks and that is when he unleashed his next attack…

Vegontaks: so… what else do you have more me today?

Rike # 4: arrggg…. (Starts powering up again)

Vegontaks: more of the same…

(Mound)

Rya: is he…?

(Vegontaks)

Rike # 4: (Muscles bulge out a little bit and his vein enlarges and looks as if it is going to pop)

Vegontaks: what the hell?

Rike # 4: (Continues to bulge and gets some strength in his arms)

Vegontaks: what are you doing?

Rike # 4: (Begins to laugh)

(Mound)

Rya: shit! Vegontaks move out of the way! (He shouts to him)

(Vegontaks:

Vegontaks: wha-? (Quickly moves out of the way as Rike # 4 tried to swipe him) what was that you just did? (He then sees something on Rike # 4) oh my goodness…

Rike # 4: (Puts his hands out and it shows that his nails have grown outward and they have become exquisitely sharp) (He elongates them further)

Vegontaks: holy cow! Those things are like freaking long!

Narrator: the swiping continued until…

Rike # 4: (Makes one big growling sound and swipes and makes a scratch with blood coming out right on Vegontaks' face)

(There is a shock sequence between Pan and Bra and Rya, and the others at the Lookout)

Vegontaks: (Puts his hands on the scratch and looks at the blood) (He then looks at Rike # 4) even if they are poisonous I will not allow it to take me down!

(The Drones)

Rya # 2: you only have a few precious minutes before the effects start to kick in, so unless you win before then you are finished!

Narrator: will that prophecy really occur? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Vegontaks: (Looking at the scrape across his face)

Rike # 4: (Laughs uncontrollably)

Vegontaks: I won't be allowed to be made a fool out of just because I allowed myself to be scratched by your filthy hands! I will continue to fight you until there is no energy left in my body! And even if I am to die in the next few minutes at least I would have defeated you before then!

(Drones)

Rya # 2: you have no chance! Everything you do to Rike will be for nothing because he will get stronger after every punch and every kick!

Rya # 16: you should just give up right now and come quietly.

Claude # 50: perhaps allowing me to come in and try something on you… I could use some good times 4 food… (Licks his chops)

Vegontaks: something has to take you down Rike # 4, nothing is indestructible.

Rike # 4: (Chuckles)

Vegontaks: let's get it on! (Starts powering up) (An electrical field goes around Vegontaks)

Rike # 4: (Sits with his arms crossed and a smile on his face as Vegontaks powers up)

(Lookout)

Piccolo: damn! What are we going to do now? All 4 of them might die and once and if that happens then we are screwed!

Dende: (Sighs) (Falls to the ground) (Sighs again) I have no idea what were going to do what so ever Piccolo…

Oub: I can't believe they might all die at once…

(The Others)

Chi-Chi what the heck is going on down there?

Bulma: yeah and what is Bra doing?

Videl: and Pan too…

Gohan: yeah what gives guy?

(Edge)

Piccolo: Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta might all die here at the same time within a few moments…

(The Others)

Gohan: did the five get the upper hand again?

(Edge)

Piccolo: no… but one of them did and they scratched Vegontaks across the face and a poison is now running through their system… the same thing happened to Oub three years ago… but this time there is no chance to save him…

(The Others)

Gohan: then we have to go down there or something!

Chi-Chi: yeah I can't let my husband die again!

(Edge)

Piccolo: but wait… hmm… Vegontaks has Goku in him… he can Instant Transmission himself to Elder Kai's to get the antidote! But wait… why hasn't he gone there yet…?

(The Others)

Videl: what are you talking about?

(Edge)

Piccolo: (Sighs with relief) I think Vegontaks has a plan…

(The Others)

Gohan: why do you say that?

(Edge)

Piccolo: because he would have transmitted himself to Kabito Kai's place to get the antidote by now, I think he has something cooked up for those 5 and that Rike # 4.

(The Others)

Gotrix: are you sure?

Mr. Satan: yeah?

(Edge)

Piccolo: I'm not 100 sure… but I'll bet my money anytime that they are planning something…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Aura starts to settle down after power up)

(Bra and Pan)

Bra: what is he going to do? I mean if he's going to die in the next few minutes then what does he plan to do?

Pan: I don't know Bra…

Bra: well I sure as hell would like to know…

Pan: I think were about to find out…

(Mound)

Rya: hmm… I can't read it in his head but I'd say that Vegontaks has some kind of plan to get out of this… or maybe it's not affecting him at all… but I can't jump to any conclusions…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: alright Rike… let's finish this!

Rike # 4: (Chuckles) (Elongates his nails more) (His eyes spark red)

Vegontaks: you think that scares me? Well get a load of this! (All of the sudden out of the blue he charges Rike # 4 and uses his head as a battering ram)

Rike # 4: huh? (Is hit right in the stomach with the ram by Vegontaks)

(They travel across the sky leaving a tale of energy behind them Vegontaks takes Rike # 4 across the sky through mountains and cliffs)

(Mound)

Rya: what the…? Oh… I see! He's using the same tactic that the fused Drones used again him to try and cancel out the Multi Fusion! Great thinking Vegontaks! Rike # 4 may not be fused but this could possibly drain him of some energy.

(Bra and Pan)

Bra: what's he doing?

Pan: I don't know…

Bra: you don't know a lot of things do you?

Pan: hey!

Bra: I'm just saying… (Chuckles)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Takes Rike # 4 with his head right through another mountain) have you lost a lot of your energy yet?

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Trying to get Vegontaks off of him)

(The Lookout)

Piccolo: that's a brilliant move! Yes! If Vegontaks can manage to pull this off and Rike # 4 gives out it will cancel the affects of the scratch.

Oub: that's great! That's awesome!

Dende: this is definitely some good new finally.

Piccolo: then after that hopefully he will kill the rest of the 5 before time runs out…

Dende: let's prey that he does that.

(The Others)

Videl: whatever that was it sounded good… but do you know what Pan is doing?

(Edge)

Piccolo: Pan and Bra are standing and watching the fight and talking to one another… as of this moment as long as they stay where they are… I think they will be fine.

(The Others)

Gohan: well that sure is a change of pace Piccolo… just a little while ago you said they were lost.

(Edge)

Piccolo: Gohan… you of all people should know that I always jump to the highest conclusions.

(The Others)

Gohan: (Chuckles)

(Edge)

Piccolo: (Chuckles) Mind: you can finish this Vegontaks… we still have faith…

(Vegontaks)

Rike # 4: (Is losing some of his muscles because of energy lost as he is being taken around the battlefield and unable to escape the grip of Vegontaks) arrggg….

Vegontaks: you want me to let go don't you? I don't think so!

Rike # 4: (Tries to power himself off of Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: you're attempts to escape are futile! None of your power can stop this charge attack!

(Drones)

Rya # 2: damn that Vegontaks! He thinks he can just use our attack against us? We need to get up there now!

Claude # 62: perhaps we should wait a little longer Rya…

Rya # 2: give me a reason!

Claude # 62: the poison has to have circulated around his body by now… any moment he will give out.

Rya # 2: I don't know why I didn't think if that! You're right Claude… he's finished!

Rya # 16: yes but if Rike continues to lose this much power the affects may wear off!

Rya # 2: then let's hope they do not.

Claude # 50: that's all you have to say?

Rya # 2: I'm confident that Vegontaks will fail.

Claude # 50: why so confident?

Rya # 2: you should know… Rike has never failed before… so I'm no longer worried. (Chuckles)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: alright Rike! You're going to lose your- (Stops mid sentence)

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegontaks and smiles)

Vegontaks: (Suddenly let's go of Rike # 4 with his head and stands floating in the air looking shocked)

Rike # 4: (Resituates himself and crosses his hands and looks at Vegontaks in the air as well)

Vegontaks: (Starts breathing hard)

(Drones)

Rya # 2: feeling sick Vegontaks?

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Starts falling to the ground)

(Mound)

Rya: no!

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: I can't look!

Bra: oh my-

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Falls to the ground on his knees trying to stay standing)

(Drones)

Rya # 2: there is no point to try and resist the poison Vegontaks, know has survived it unless given an antidote and that has happened on very rare occasions. Just give up! You lost!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Clenching the grounds rocks)

Rike # 4: (Floats down in front of Vegontaks still with his arms crossed smiling)

Vegontaks: (Starts turning pale)

(Lookout)

Piccolo: no… no… it's happening…

Oub: this can't happen!

Dende: (Just looks in awe)

(Vegontaks)

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: he's trying to fight it!

Bra: it must hurt really bad!

(Mound)

Rya: (Sighs) I guess its back to the drawing board…

(Vegontaks)

Rike # 4: (Continues to look down at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Continues to clench rocks with his hands)

(Drones)

Rya # 16: come on! You heard # 2! You already said that you can't fight it! Why are you even bothering?

Rya # 2: he's a fool that's why… all 4 of them are fools!

Claude # 50: no brains in that head of theirs.

Claude # 62: amen to that…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: no… no… no…

Rike # 4: (Chuckles)

Vegontaks: (Trying to pull himself back up while still getting paler) I won't… I won't…. I won't…

Rike # 4: (Laughs)

Vegontaks: never… I won't go out like this… I… I won't… I've given everyone too good a show to just give out like this…

(Lookout)

Oub: what's he doing?

Piccolo: I think he's putting energy into his fighting against the poison…

Dende: is that even possible?

Piccolo: I've never heard of such a thing…

(The Others)

Mr. Popo: Dende…? Are they dying down there?

(Edge)

Dende: I don't know Mr. Popo…

(The Others)

Chi-Chi: please tell me they are fighting whatever is happening to them!

Videl: yeah! Are they going to die?

Gohan: please tell us… we beg of you.

(Edge)

Piccolo: the poison has circulated through their body and they should be dead now… but something is keeping them alive…

Oub: but what could it be?

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I won't die… I won't die… I won't die… I won't die… I won't- (Continues to say that over and over again)

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegontaks with confusion)

(Drones)

Rya # 16: what is he doing?

Claude # 62: I don't know…

Claude # 50: it doesn't make sense… he should be dead now! Dead and gone! So I can eat him!

Rya # 2: what in the Drone Gods name…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I will not die… I will not die…

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Shoots a beam at Vegontaks)

(There is a smoke screen)

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: grandpa! Uncle Goten!

Bra: dad! Trunks!

(Vegontaks)

Rike # 4: (Laughs for one moment but when the smoke clears he looks in aghast at Vegontaks who still sits in the same position chanting the same words) huh?

Vegontaks: I will not die! I will not die! (He is no longer saying the words with faintness he is saying them strongly) I will not die! I repeat I will not die!

(Drones)

Rya # 2: impossible…

Claude # 62: is he getting less pale?

(Mound)

Rya: he's actually winning the fight…

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: this is amazing… he's been holding out really well…

Bra: wow…

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Is becoming less pale)

Rike # 4: huh? (Starts backing away a bit from Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I will not DIE! (He shouts aloud as a powerful aura goes around his body)

Rike # 4: (Puts his hand over his head to cover the light of the aura from his eyesight as if the sun were glaring down towards him)

(Drones)

Rya # 16: no way…

Claude # 62: how?

Claude # 50: he's getting better!

Rya # 2: arrggg… this really sucks!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Stands back on his two feet as the aura circulates all around him)

Rike # 4: arrggg…

(Mound)'

Rya: yes! Yes!

(Lookout)

Oub: amazing…

Dende: you sure said it…

Piccolo: (Is aghast)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (The aura stops and a green serum spits out of Vegontaks' body) (He stands looking at Rike # 4 and then grows a smirk on his face)

Rike # 4: (Looks in amazement at Vegontaks)

(Drones)

Rya # 2: what the hell was that? How did you do that?

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: well if you noticed that green ooze that spit out of me was the poison… I managed to fight it and use my energy to manipulate the poison and then use it as my own thing and then squeeze it all out of my system… you really should never try that move against a fused warrior because we can take control of more things then a normal being can. (Chuckles)

(Drones)

Rya # 2: this has never happened before… I can't even describe words for this…

Rya # 16: were just going to have to make the best of it # 2…

(Mound)

Rya: (Smirks) you get em' Vegontaks.

(Bra and Pan)

Bra: I can't believe my own eyes!

Pan: they beat the poison!

(Lookout)

Oub: this is great!

Dende: this is better then great this is excellent!

Piccolo: (Smirks)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: now it's time to kill you all! No more playing around…

(Drones)

Rya # 2: Rike can still beat you!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: sorry but his moment has just been drained… literally! (Flies up to Rike # 4 and kicks him in the stomach and he flies all the way back to the other 4 Drones lying on the ground)

(Drones)

Rya # 2: but how?

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I drained just enough energy from him to able to take him down fast! There are a lot of first's you guys have been facing this day… and I'm one of them… I am far too strong for you guys to even lay a finger on me! I don't even know why I was worried about that Rike # 4.

(Drones)

Rike # 4: (Stands back up holding onto his stomach)

Claude # 50: we will kill you!

Vegontaks: more like the other way around… now let me destroy you with this! (Puts his hand in a formation) KA-MAE-BIG BANG-BUSTER FINAL –HA-MAE- CANNON- (Just as they were about to launch the attack the unthinkable happens)

(Mound)

Rya: oh no… no!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: huh? (All of the sudden Vegontaks splits into 4 normal beings, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta) (Trunks and Goten are in SS4 and Goku and Vegeta are in Prater)

(All 4 of them look at themselves afterwards)

Goku: oh no…

Vegeta: we can still kill them Kakorot!

Goten: let's just launch the attacks together that we were going to use!

Trunks: that sounds like a good idea!

(Bra and Pan)

Bra: they… they… separated…

(Drones)

Rya # 2: (Smirks) (Chuckles0 yes… finally were back…

(All 5 Drones disappear and reappear in front of Goku and the other 3)

Rya # 2: I see you guys are somewhat apart now… (Laughs)

Vegeta: we can still beat you!

Goku: yeah! We have you guys backed into a corner…

Rya # 2: I don't think so… (Eyeballs Bra and Pan)

Goku: huh? (Looks at Bra and Pan) what? No stay away from them!

Rya # 2: I don't think so…

Vegeta: don't you touch my daughter!

Rya # 2: let's go!

(The 5 Drones disappear and Reappear in front of Pan and Bra just a few meaters away)

Rya # 2: let's kill someone!

(The 4 Sayians make a fly towards that location)

Goku: no! Say way from them!

Vegeta: Bra!

(Drones and Bra and Pan)

Claude # 50: I will do the honors… (Forms an electrical blue beam with his hands and points it toward Bra) I'll kill her first…

Bra: oh my…

Pan: don't touch her!

Rya # 2: don't worry you'll get your turn!

(They Sayians)

Goku: no!

Goten: (Thinks to himself for a moment and then speaks out loud) dad… I learned a technique from you because of the fusion…

Goku: what?

Goten: (Puts his fingers on his forehead) see ya! (Instant Transmissions)

(Drones)

Claude # 50: (Launches off the attack)

Goten: (Appears in front of the beam)

(Lookout)

(There is a shock sequence amongst Piccolo, Oub, and Dende)

(Back at the battlefield Goku and the others also share a shock sequence)

Goten: (Is hit with the blast right through the chest with blood gushing out of the front and blood coming out of his mouth, he quickly falls backward to the ground pointing towards Pan and Bra)

Pan: Uncle Goten! (Starts crying like crazy)

Bra: Mr. Goten…

(The other 3 land down and knock the 5 Drones out of the way for the time being)

Goku: (Is shocked) my son…

(Bra and Goten)

Bra: (Kneels down to Goten) Mr. Goten… (Getting teary eyed)

Goten: (Speaking) hey… Bra… did I get hit?

Bra: (Doesn't say anything)

Goten: yeah I sure did… but… but… it doesn't hurt anymore… I feel… I feel pretty good…

Bra: please don't die Mr. Goten… can't you hang on?

Goten: (Sighs) afraid not… (Chuckles like Goku would inches from death) hey Bra… I never told you this before but 3 years ago… after… after… I broke up with Valese… I liked you…

Bra: what!

Goten: I still do… wow… this sure is an appropriate time to say that… (All of the sudden he has a chuckling smile on his face but then his mouth droops down and he goes silent with his eyes open) (He goes back to normal Sayian mode)

Bra: (Shaking Goten) Mr. Goten! Mr. Goten! Mr. Goten!

Pan: (Looking in pain at the site) why? Why?

Goku: (Falls to his knees on the ground)

Vegeta: (Looks upset too, but then he looks towards Bra) huh? No don't!

Bra: (Goes Super Sayian)

Vegeta: no Bra!

Bra: (Hyper drives it towards Claude # 50)

Vegeta: Bra! (Trying to catch up to her)

Bra: I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! (Is about to hit Claude # 50 when all of the sudden Claude # 62 appears in front of Claude # 50 and then disappears again)

Claude # 50: (They used a confuse tactic against Bra) (Has both his fingers pointed right on Bra's forehead) I guess I got to kill you after all…

Bra: (Eyes go wide in shock)

Claude # 50: how ironic. (Blasts the shot off)

(There is another shock sequence)

Vegeta: (His eyes go very wide eyed at the site of the passing of his daughter)

Bra: (Flies back with blood spewing out the back of her head, she falls on her back she was dead instantly)

Claude # 50: (Laughs)

Vegeta: (Is also shocked like Goku) my daughter…

Trunks: Bra… (An image of Bra goes into his mind)

(Mound)

Rya: no… no… no… NO! I promised her nothing would happen to her! No! (With his hands on his head) screw it! I'm going in! (Flies in after the Ultimate 5)

(Everyone looks as Rya enters the grounds)

Rike # 4: (Is shown looking away from Rya he elongates his nails and then eyeballs Rya)

Rya: (Is about to reach them)

Rike # 4: (Disappears and reappears in front of Rya and swipes at Rya's neck slitting it open) (Smirks and chuckles)

Rya: (Is gagging)

(They are both in the air as this happens)

(There is another shock sequence)

Rya: (Holds onto his neck to try and hold in the blood)

Rike # 4: (lunges his claws forward sticks them right through Rya)

Rya: (Eyes are wide open)

Rike # 4: (Whispers into his ear) (Then he bangs Rya with his arms down to the ground)

Rya: (Lies there motionless and lifeless)

Rike # 4: (Smiles and laughs)

Rya # 2: we did it! We killed # 56!

(The 5 Drones then look at Goku and the others)

(They all smile)

(The other 4 including Pan)

Goku: (Gets up with tears in his eyes) we have to go… (He says with wetness to his voice)

Vegeta: my daughter…

Goku: we have to leave now! Grab onto my hand! We are getting out of here!

Trunks: yes Goku… (Grabs Goku)

Pan: (Runs up to Goku and puts her hand on his, she looks at Bra and Goten's lifeless body)

Vegeta: (Does not think he just holds onto Goku's hand)

(The Ultimate 5 move forward flying towards them)

(Lookout)

Piccolo: (Appalled and aghast)

Oub: (At a loss of words)

Dende: (Falls to the ground with his hands holding onto the ground)

(Battlefield)

Goku: let's go!

(All 4 of them disappear with Instant Transmission)

(The Ultimate 5 stop in their tracks and look at all the bodies)

Rya # 2: we are the alpha and the Omega… (Rya # 1 once said that in a pervious episode)

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, the horror of the deaths of Goten and Bra are not taken lightly and Bulma demands revenge, and with the death of Rya they don't have an I. Guy anymore, I guess the only way is to wish them back with the Dragonballs, but Goten has died before… how will they bring him back and when will they do it, and also the Ultimate 5 start a new rampage on planet Earth. Will this duo ever be stopped? That's next time on Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 55: Picking up the pieces.


	24. Dragonball Z2 Episode 55: Picking up the

Dragonball Z2 Episode 55: Picking up the pieces.

Narrator: previously on a life changing episode of Dragonball Z2 Vegontaks and Rike # 4 continued their battle after Rike had gained massive amounts of strength because of his anger towards Vegontaks and Vegontaks was scratched across the face and was destined to die within minutes but he tried a new tactic to see if he could beat Rike # 4 and undo the fate that was unfolding before him…

Rike # 4: (Chuckles) (Elongates his nails more) (His eyes spark red)

Vegontaks: you think that scares me? Well get a load of this! (All of the sudden out of the blue he charges Rike # 4 and uses his head as a battering ram)

Rike # 4: huh? (Is hit right in the stomach with the ram by Vegontaks)

(They travel across the sky leaving a tale of energy behind them Vegontaks takes Rike # 4 across the sky through mountains and cliffs)

(Mound)

Rya: what the…? Oh… I see! He's using the same tactic that the fused Drones used again him to try and cancel out the Multi Fusion! Great thinking Vegontaks! Rike # 4 may not be fused but this could possibly drain him of some energy.

(Bra and Pan)

Bra: what's he doing?

Pan: I don't know…

Bra: you don't know a lot of things do you?

Pan: hey!

Bra: I'm just saying… (Chuckles)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Takes Rike # 4 with his head right through another mountain) have you lost a lot of your energy yet?

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Trying to get Vegontaks off of him)

Narrator: Vegontaks continued this onslaught on Rike # 4 for a long time afterwards to try and decrease his energy to a small amount so he would be able to destroy him much more easily without this new angry power, but something happened to put a damper on Vegontaks plan.

Vegontaks: alright Rike! You're going to lose your- (Stops mid sentence)

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegontaks and smiles)

Vegontaks: (Suddenly let's go of Rike # 4 with his head and stands floating in the air looking shocked)

Rike # 4: (Resituates himself and crosses his hands and looks at Vegontaks in the air as well)

Vegontaks: (Starts breathing hard)

(Drones)

Rya # 2: feeling sick Vegontaks?

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Starts falling to the ground)

(Mound)

Rya: no!

(Bra and Pan)

Pan: I can't look!

Bra: oh my-

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Falls to the ground on his knees trying to stay standing)

Narrator: the poison began running its course through the fused warriors system and it was up to Vegontaks now rather he lived or died, so Vegontaks did the only thing he could and that was to try and fight the inevitable…

Vegontaks: (Is becoming less pale)

Rike # 4: huh? (Starts backing away a bit from Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: I will not DIE! (He shouts aloud as a powerful aura goes around his body)

Rike # 4: (Puts his hand over his head to cover the light of the aura from his eyesight as if the sun were glaring down towards him)

(Drones)

Rya # 16: no way…

Claude # 62: how?

Claude # 50: he's getting better!

Rya # 2: arrggg… this really sucks!

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Stands back on his two feet as the aura circulates all around him)

Rike # 4: arrggg…

(Mound)'

Rya: yes! Yes!

(Lookout)

Oub: amazing…

Dende: you sure said it…

Piccolo: (Is aghast)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (The aura stops and a green serum spits out of Vegontaks' body) (He stands looking at Rike # 4 and then grows a smirk on his face)

Narrator: Vegontaks did regain control of his body and was able to force the poison out of his system and now he was to use a finishing attack on the Ultimate 5 now that Rike # 4 was weaker and the other 4 were vulnerable but they suddenly separated into Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta once more and in that state they would have to watch out for one another, now that this was the case Claude # 50 went to kill Pan and Bra! And when all else failed Goten did the unthinkable…

Goten: (Thinks to himself for a moment and then speaks out loud) dad… I learned a technique from you because of the fusion…

Goku: what?

Goten: (Puts his fingers on his forehead) see ya! (Instant Transmissions)

(Drones)

Claude # 50: (Launches off the attack)

Goten: (Appears in front of the beam)

(Lookout)

(There is a shock sequence amongst Piccolo, Oub, and Dende)

(Back at the battlefield Goku and the others also share a shock sequence)

Goten: (Is hit with the blast right through the chest with blood gushing out of the front and blood coming out of his mouth, he quickly falls backward to the ground pointing towards Pan and Bra)

Pan: Uncle Goten! (Starts crying like crazy)

Narrator: and worse Bra jumped in to avenge his death and she met the same grisly fate…

Bra: (Hyper drives it towards Claude # 50)

Vegeta: Bra! (Trying to catch up to her)

Bra: I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! (Is about to hit Claude # 50 when all of the sudden Claude # 62 appears in front of Claude # 50 and then disappears again)

Claude # 50: (They used a confuse tactic against Bra) (Has both his fingers pointed right on Bra's forehead) I guess I got to kill you after all…

Bra: (Eyes go wide in shock)

Claude # 50: how ironic. (Blasts the shot off)

(There is another shock sequence)

Vegeta: (His eyes go very wide eyed at the site of the passing of his daughter)

Bra: (Flies back with blood spewing out the back of her head, she falls on her back she was dead instantly)

Narrator: and even Rya was killed by the beasts of terror!

Rya: no… no… no… NO! I promised her nothing would happen to her! No! (With his hands on his head) screw it! I'm going in! (Flies in after the Ultimate 5)

(Everyone looks as Rya enters the grounds)

Rike # 4: (Is shown looking away from Rya he elongates his nails and then eyeballs Rya)

Rya: (Is about to reach them)

Rike # 4: (Disappears and reappears in front of Rya and swipes at Rya's neck slitting it open) (Smirks and chuckles)

Rya: (Is gagging)

(They are both in the air as this happens)

(There is another shock sequence)

Rya: (Holds onto his neck to try and hold in the blood)

Rike # 4: (lunges his claws forward sticks them right through Rya)

Rya: (Eyes are wide open)

Rike # 4: (Whispers into his ear) (Then he bangs Rya with his arms down to the ground)

Rya: (Lies there motionless and lifeless)

Narrator: all the remaining 4 could do was flee from the fight and leave their loved ones bodies behind, now all they can do is pick up the pieces… today on Dragonball Z2. (He says it in a more calm voice the usual)

(End of the last episode)

Goku: (Gets up with tears in his eyes) we have to go… (He says with wetness to his voice)

Vegeta: my daughter…

Goku: we have to leave now! Grab onto my hand! We are getting out of here!

Trunks: yes Goku… (Grabs Goku)

Pan: (Runs up to Goku and puts her hand on his, she looks at Bra and Goten's lifeless body)

Vegeta: (Does not think he just holds onto Goku's hand)

(The Ultimate 5 move forward flying towards them)

(Lookout)

Piccolo: (Appalled and aghast)

Oub: (At a loss of words)

Dende: (Falls to the ground with his hands holding onto the ground)

(Battlefield)

Goku: let's go!

(All 4 of them disappear with Instant Transmission)

(The Ultimate 5 stop in their tracks and look at all the bodies)

(Lookout)

Chi-Chi: (Yelling at Piccolo) what happened down there?

Videl: yeah! Talk to us!

Bulma: what is my daughter doing?

(Edge)

Piccolo: (Looks to them) (Looks down and sighs) you will find out in a minute…

(Ultimate 5)

(They all stand together and look at what they have done)

Rya # 2: I have to say this to you all… we have done a very good job with these 3 I must say their deaths were a work of art. (Walks up to Goten's body and puts his foot on his stomach) wow… such a great sight to see a Sayian dead… this is the first time since the Murdockish massacre that I have seen a dead Sayian… or any of us have.

Claude # 50: it sure is a beautiful sight Rya…

Claude # 62: in speaking of Rya… (Looks at Rya's body) (Chuckles) we seem to have accomplished one of our mission objectives… now all that remains is 2 and we already killed 2 of the Earthlings that Goku is associated with and that means the others can be killed just as easily.

Rya # 16: but a problem still remains we are weak! That Vegontaks took a lot out of us, if we attack them all now we will be killed, I promise you that…

Rya # 2: then we channel energy from the Drone God.

Rya # 16: but the Drone God won't just give it to us!

Rya # 2: yes he will.

Claude # 50: but how are you so sure?

Rya # 2: I know we asked for some energy from him a few days ago when we were fighting Oub but these Earthlings and Sayians are threatening Drone life, even the Drone God will look past that and will be happy to share more energy with us and with more energy we will be unstoppable! The God does want the Drones to die off he wants them to live and he will give us what is necessary to survive. Then we will kill Goku and erase this planet from existence once and for all… and there will be no Dragonballs to wish iot back either! By the way… good job Rike # 4…

Rike # 4: (Looks at Rya # 2 and smirks)

Claude # 62: well then… what do you want us to do with these bodies? Can we eat them?

Rya # 2: no… their meat is already cold and plus half-Sayians are hardly the bargain that a pure Sayian can offer.

Claude # 50: damn! I really wanted to eat them!

Rya # 2: you will get your time soon enough.

Claude # 62: what about Rya?

Rya # 2: we erase his body completely… (Puts Rya's body off the ground by the shirt neck) it's about time a terrorist like you meets his maker in Hell. (Points his hand right at Rya's gut) goodbye! (Shoots a big beam off that engulfs Rya's body and there is a big explosion to top that all off) teaches you for betraying the Empire… alright boys let's get to work!

Rya # 16: right away!

(They all chuckle and then take lift off into the air)

(Lookout)

(Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan appear on the Lookout)

(Everyone else looks at them)

Ox King: their back!

(Everyone runs up to them)

Gohan: dad! What happened down there?

Goku: (Has a sad serious look on his face)

Vegeta: (Still has a loss of words)

(Pan and Trunks remain silent)

Videl: (Walks up to Pan) what the hell were you thinking going down there? You could have been killed! I should really slap you right now but I've been trying to improve these past 3 years not to hit a almost grown woman!

Pan: (Doesn't say anything)

Bulma: Vegeta where's Bra I need to give her a peace of my mind! Sneaking off like that, how dare she lie to me!

Gohan: dad… where's Goten?

Goku: (Looks down and sighs)

Chi-Chi: Goku… where is he…? (She asks calmly)

Bulma: (Starts also becoming curious) Bra was with you… right?

Vegeta: (Tries to stay strong) (But he fails) (He falls to the ground on his knees and slams his hand on the floor making a dent in the lookout and tears start to fall quick off his face)

Trunks: (Tries to comfort him)

(Everyone starts getting wide eyed)

Chi-Chi: where's my son…

Bulma: and my daughter…

(They know what happened but they are acting as if it hasn't happened)

Goku: (Blinks his eyes a few times and then comes out with it) Goten and Bra… (He has a long pause) are dead…

(There is then a shock sequence amongst everyone)

Goku: and so is Rya…

Chi-Chi: (Looks towards Goku in awe and then she faints into Ox King's arms)

Ox King: oh no! Not again Chi-Chi! (Holding onto her)

Bulma: (Starts dropping tears from her eyes) (The tears splash on the ground as she cries) my little… girl is dead? (With wetness to her voice)

Vegeta: (Gets up and knocks Trunks off of him and walks to Bulma and hugs her)

Bulma: (Cries in Vegeta's arms hysterically)

Gohan: but… but… how… (Trying to hold back tears of his own)

Goku: Goten died nobly…

Gohan: that sure does sound like him… (Starts chuckling and then begins to cry on his own)

Videl: (Goes up to him and hugs him)

Pan: (Runs up to him as well and they all begin crying together as a family)

Goken: (Stands outside of his family crying oblivious as to what is going on)

Bulma: (Continues to cry loudly in Vegeta's arms)

Goku: yes… cry it out…

Krillian: I can't believe it…

18: (Face starts getting angry and her teeth clench) I knew this would happen! None of you morons would believe me! I told you the fusion was a bad idea I told Rya that as well and he just disregarded the comment like it were nothing! It serves him right to die out there, what was he thinking! Goku this fusion cost your sons' life and Vegeta's daughter! And they are still running loose on the planet, how could you have done something like this!

Goku: we thought it was going to work 18! We didn't know that something like this would happen!

Vegeta: (Let's go of Bulma and walks up to Goku and grabs him by the shirt neck) I agree with her! (Looking dead at Goku)

Goku: but Vegeta you had to have thought it was going to work!

Vegeta: yes I did thinking that shitty fusion would work! But you know what? I've never liked the fusion! You know why? It was because a true warrior does not seek help from that of which he can not control! And if you can't control them then you are destined to fail!

Goku: but Vegeta…

Vegeta: I'm done with this Kakorot! This whole thing cost my daughters life! She was only 18 year old! (He shouts with an echo) and she went with that dumb little brat bitch Pan!

Gohan: don't talk about my daughter like that!

Bulma: (With tears on her face) it was Bra's idea in the first place Vegeta!

Vegeta: arrggg… (With a sweat drop)

Goku: Vegeta…. I lost someone out there too… it's none of our faults… you can't go placing blame on people… the only thing we can blame is the Ultimate 5… they are the ones who lifted their fingers toward Goten and Bra.

Vegeta: no… it was Vegontaks… if he hadn't of played around with his prey then we would all be talking about how we destroyed them. And we would be celebrating…

Goku: (Does not respond)

Vegeta: you know it to be true Kakorot… I am never fusing again.

Goku: you do know that the Ultimate 5 will get strong again and we may have to.

Vegeta: what point about not fusing ever again did you not understand? I'm done with it!

Goku: but-

Vegeta: (Has energy go around him) I'M DONE! (He then storms off deeper into the Lookout)

Goku: (Starts dropping tears as well) it should have been me going in there… it should have been me… (Starts crying)

Piccolo: (Walks up to Goku and puts his hand on his shoulder) he did one thing though Goku… he took after his father and gave his life to try and save another even if it was a failure he saw you as an inspiration to do something like that… to us he is a saint Goku…

Goku: thank you Piccolo… (Wetness to his voice)

Gohan: (Goes up to Goku) my brother was a hero just like you dad… he did something I never would have thought to do.

Goku: (Sniffs) (Smirks) thank you son…

Trunks: Goten sure did learn everything he knew from you Goku.

Goku: (Nods his head)

Oub: (Walks in) Goku… I'm sure Goten is proud to have had you as a father just as I was proud to have you as a teacher, Goten is probably looking down right now with happiness.

Goku: (Smiles)

Chi-Chi: (Slowly wakes up) daddy… (Looking at Ox King)

Ox: oh you're awake! Oh thank goodness…

Chi-Chi: Goten! (Runs up to Goku and goes into his arms crying)

Goku: I know Chi-Chi…

Piccolo: listen everyone… I know not must be a time for grief but we must think of our next plan of attack… we have to stop those 5.

Bulma: I'll kill those bastards myself!

Goku: (Holding onto Chi-Chi looking at Bulma) Bulma don't go looking for revenge! This isn't about that!

Bulma: the moment they killed Bra it was the first priority.

Goku: and what are you planning on doing? Yelling at them? Yelling at them will not stop them from destroying the Earth! And that is all you are capable of doing, you can't really fight them!

Bulma: (Starts breathing intensely) (An image of Bra goes through her mind) I just want my little girl back! (Starts crying again)

Trunks: mom… (Runs up to her and hold onto her)

Bulma: I just want her back… (Crying) why? Why did this happen to her?

Trunks: mom… would it make you feel better that Goten said he liked Bra… now they are together and they can talk and get to know each other even more now…

Bulma: (Sniffs and chuckles as well as crying) yeah they sure are… I hope they have a good afterlife together.

Goku: it doesn't have to be forever… Shenron might be able to help us…

Bulma: I hope so…

Gohan: I remember when Goten was just a kid and he became a Super Sayian right in front of my eyes…

(Remembering back to DBZ)

(Goten throws rocks rapid-fire, Gohan dodges)

Gohan: Okay, I'm used to this. Come a little closer! Can't you go any faster than that?

Gohan: What's wrong, Goten?

Goten: Hey, can I change like you, Brother?

Gohan: Huh? What do you mean, like me?

Goten: You know, change into a Super Sayian.

Gohan: (laughing) That's fine by me! But I don't think that you

can do it yet. You can only do it after a lot of training. It was

only after I overcame a lot of hard training that I was...

(Gohan is shocked to see Goten go SSJ!)

(Back to Episode 55)

Gohan: and after that we spared with one another and he couldn't even fly even though he was a Super Sayian. (Chuckles) he was quite a character.

(Everyone smirks at the memories of Goten)

Marron: I remember how I taught most of my fashion techniques to Bra… she really looked up to me… I think she was a bit upset when I changed into a tomboy.

18: is that what they call it?

Marron: well yeah…

18: psh…

Bulma: her fashion was her best quality…

Dende: well if we destroy the Ultimate 5 I really think it's safe to say that the Dragonballs are now safe to use so we can bring them all back!

Bulma: (Has a glimmer of hope) thank the Nemekians for those things…

Piccolo: you're wrong Dende…

Dende: what?

Piccolo: Rya and Bra may be able to be revived with the Dragonballs… but Goten can not… he has died once before, he can't be brought back again.

(Everyone looks sad again)

Chi-Chi: my son… (Crying in Goku's arms)

Dende: that's where you are wrong Piccolo…

Piccolo: what? How can I be wrong? I have Kami in me and he was the creator of the Dragonballs of this planet!

Dende: more then 3 years ago Piccolo Krillian was killed by Android 17 with a piercing blast to the chest… and he died 3 times before that. And look… (Points towards Krillian) he's alive again today…

Piccolo: what are you getting at?

Dende: I'm saying this… he was brought back with the Earth Dragon when he really should not have been, you want to know why?

(Everyone asks 'how')

Dende: I'll tell you… his body was intact.

Piccolo: you mean?

Dende: yes! Goten's body by the looks of it is still intact, if we get their bodies and bring them all here until we can make the wish Shenron may allow Goten to com back since he is not disintegrated, you see the main reason Shenron does not bring someone back more then once is because if their body is gone then it becomes a hassle to try and recreate that persons body and Shenron does not want to take the time to do that, but with a body it is possibly that he can be brought back even if he died 100 times before.

Piccolo: why didn't you tell us this when you first made this version of the Dragon?

Dende: because I myself did not come across this information until recently.

Mr. Popo: it is true.

Chi-Chi: so my Goten might be able to come back after all?

Dende: yes… and just the same as he was before.

(Everyone sighs with relief)

Dende: but we can't celebrate just yet… we need to get their bodies up here… someone is gong to have go down there and get them back up here and make sure they stay intact and don't get touched by the Ultimate 5.

Goku: that sounds easy enough. I'll be back. (Puts his fingers on his head)

Gohan: wait dad! You don't know if they are still down there… I think you need a partner to come with you… just in case.

Goku: thank you Gohan.

Oub: and I want to come too Goku! You need all the help you can get.

Goku: thank you as well Oub. Well come on guys.

(Oub and Gohan put their hands on Goku's back)

Goku: alright let's do some Instant Transmission!

(They all disappear)

Videl: I hope they get them back here in one peace…

Chi-Chi: and I hope my Goten can be brought back…

Dende: don't worry Chi-Chi… I promise you he will be back.

(Down at the Battlefield where the bodies lie)

(Goku and the other 2 appear)

Oub: (Sees Bra's body) oh my… her head is completely deteriorated… there is blood all over…

Gohan: how can they do something like that to a young woman…?

Goku: they are heartless monsters… that's why. (Walks up to Goten) at least Goten is in pretty good shape… (Picks him up and puts him on his shoulder)

Oub: and Bra was really pretty too… (Picks her up and lies her on his shoulder)

Bra: (Blood drips from her head)

Oub: (Sighs) oh man… that's disgusting…

Gohan: hey dad! I can't find Rya anywhere!

Goku: he should be around there somewhere.

Gohan: well even if we don't find him he hasn't died before so he can be brought back.

Goku: it would help us a lot more to find an intact body though.

Gohan: (Looks around with his eyes)

Oub: hmm…

Gohan: hey! (Points toward a rocky whole in the ground)

Oub: is that him?

Gohan: (Runs down to the whole with Goku and Oub behind him)

Rya: (Lies in a crater with one arm missing and half a leg gone and a big hole in his stomach, but other then that his body managed to survive Rya # 2's blast)

Gohan: eww… they messed him up bad…

Goku: those 5 will pay. I promise you that.

Gohan: (Picks Rya up)

Goku: alright we have everyone let's go.

(Oub and Gohan hold onto Goku with Bra and Goten and Rya in hand)

Goku: (Puts his fingers on his forehead and disappears with everyone else)

(Lookout)

(Goku and them appear)

Goku: were back! It was a lot easier then we thought.

(The 3 then walk down the Lookout and place the bodes aligned right next to each other)

(Chi-Chi Pan and Videl look away to not have to see the sight of the dead bodies)

Bulma: (Also looks away but it wanting to see her daughter really badly)

(Goku and the others come walking over)

Goku: so Piccolo… what is out plan of attack now?

Piccolo: (Smirks)

(Ultimate 5

(They are all shown flying over a city)

Rya # 2: (Has his arms crossed) now I told you the Drone God would negotiate with us… he always does.

Rya # 16: I feel stronger then ever!

Claude # 50: this new power will destroy those Earthlings once and for all!

Claude # 62: we are something of legend.

Rike # 4: (Smirks)

Rya # 2: let us test our new power on this lone city…

(All 5 of the Drones just look at the city and the entire thing blows up into a million pieces almost as if a nuclear bomb and struck them)

Rya # 2: I think this is sufficient.

Claude # 50: burn! Burn! Burn!

Rya # 2: (Smirks)

Narrator: it is nothing pure evil that these 5 represent and with that evil that have not only killed hundreds of thousands of Earthlings… but they also killed Goten, Bra, and Rya. Will the maniacal 5 be stopped? And will our loved ones be restored? Find out next time on Dragonball Z2!

(Images of Bra and Goten and even Rya are shown from space)

Scenes: Next time on Z2, the new tactic of attack is implemented and Vegeta tries to stop his emotions from getting in the way to try and fight the 5, new training begins and the final is wanted to start brewing, will our hero's put a stop to this threat? Stay tuned!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 56: Back to Basics.


	25. Dragonball Z2 Episode 56: Back to Basics

Dragonball Z2 Episode 56: Back to Basics.

Narrator: last time on an emotionally huge episode of Dragonball Z2, friends and family showed their grief at the loss of Goten, the youngest son of Goku and brother of Gohan, Bra the 2nd child of Vegeta of whom which Vegeta shared more of a connection to then even Trunks, and Rya the Drone who died to try and save them all from a grisly fate…

Bulma: (Starts dropping tears from her eyes) (The tears splash on the ground as she cries) my little… girl is dead? (With wetness to her voice)

Vegeta: (Gets up and knocks Trunks off of him and walks to Bulma and hugs her)

Bulma: (Cries in Vegeta's arms hysterically)

Gohan: but… but… how… (Trying to hold back tears of his own)

Goku: Goten died nobly…

Gohan: that sure does sound like him… (Starts chuckling and then begins to cry on his own)

Videl: (Goes up to him and hugs him)

Pan: (Runs up to him as well and they all begin crying together as a family)

Goken: (Stands outside of his family crying oblivious as to what is going on)

Bulma: (Continues to cry loudly in Vegeta's arms)

Goku: yes… cry it out…

Narrator: and Vegeta was immensely upset because of the death of his daughter and he blamed the fusion for it…

Vegeta: yes I did thinking that shitty fusion would work! But you know what? I've never liked the fusion! You know why? It was because a true warrior does not seek help from that of which he can not control! And if you can't control them then you are destined to fail!

Goku: but Vegeta…

Vegeta: I'm done with this Kakorot! This whole thing cost my daughters life! She was only 18 year old! (He shouts with an echo) and she went with that dumb little brat bitch Pan!

Gohan: don't talk about my daughter like that!

Bulma: (With tears on her face) it was Bra's idea in the first place Vegeta!

Vegeta: arrggg… (With a sweat drop)

Goku: Vegeta…. I lost someone out there too… it's none of our faults… you can't go placing blame on people… the only thing we can blame is the Ultimate 5… they are the ones who lifted their fingers toward Goten and Bra.

Vegeta: no… it was Vegontaks… if he hadn't of played around with his prey then we would all be talking about how we destroyed them. And we would be celebrating…

Goku: (Does not respond)

Vegeta: you know it to be true Kakorot… I am never fusing again.

Goku: you do know that the Ultimate 5 will get strong again and we may have to.

Vegeta: what point about not fusing ever again did you not understand? I'm done with it!

Goku: but-

Vegeta: (Has energy go around him) I'M DONE! (He then storms off deeper into the Lookout)

Narrator: things took a turn for the worse as even Goku started to drop tears, but his friends were always a step behind him to cheer him up…

Goku: (Starts dropping tears as well) it should have been me going in there… it should have been me… (Starts crying)

Piccolo: (Walks up to Goku and puts his hand on his shoulder) he did one thing though Goku… he took after his father and gave his life to try and save another even if it was a failure he saw you as an inspiration to do something like that… to us he is a saint Goku…

Goku: thank you Piccolo… (Wetness to his voice)

Gohan: (Goes up to Goku) my brother was a hero just like you dad… he did something I never would have thought to do.

Goku: (Sniffs) (Smirks) thank you son…

Trunks: Goten sure did learn everything he knew from you Goku.

Goku: (Nods his head)

Oub: (Walks in) Goku… I'm sure Goten is proud to have had you as a father just as I was proud to have you as a teacher; Goten is probably looking down right now with happiness.

Goku: (Smiles)

Narrator: the pain of this loss was large but they must put that aside them to make up their next plan of attack to see what can be done against the Ultimate 5. And Dende brought up a way to possibly bring back an already once killed before Goten.

Piccolo: Rya and Bra may be able to be revived with the Dragonballs… but Goten can not… he has died once before, he can't be brought back again.

(Everyone looks sad again)

Chi-Chi: my son… (Crying in Goku's arms)

Dende: that's where you are wrong Piccolo…

Piccolo: what? How can I be wrong? I have Kami in me and he was the creator of the Dragonballs of this planet!

Dende: more then 3 years ago Piccolo Krillian was killed by Android 17 with a piercing blast to the chest… and he died 3 times before that. And look… (Points towards Krillian) he's alive again today…

Piccolo: what are you getting at?

Dende: I'm saying this… he was brought back with the Earth Dragon when he really should not have been, you want to know why?

(Everyone asks 'how')

Dende: I'll tell you… his body was intact.

Piccolo: you mean?

Dende: yes! Goten's body by the looks of it is still intact, if we get their bodies and bring them all here until we can make the wish Shenron may allow Goten to com back since he is not disintegrated, you see the main reason Shenron does not bring someone back more then once is because if their body is gone then it becomes a hassle to try and recreate that persons body and Shenron does not want to take the time to do that, but with a body it is possibly that he can be brought back even if he died 100 times before.

Piccolo: why didn't you tell us this when you first made this version of the Dragon?

Dende: because I myself did not come across this information until recently.

Mr. Popo: it is true.

Chi-Chi: so my Goten might be able to come back after all?

Dende: yes… and just the same as he was before.

Narrator: happiness was gathered at the thought of being reunited even with someone who can not be brought back more then once, but meanwhile the Ultimatye 5 stood showing off their new channeled power they had received from the Drone God and here is the result…

(Ultimate 5

(They are all shown flying over a city)

Rya # 2: (Has his arms crossed) now I told you the Drone God would negotiate with us… he always does.

Rya # 16: I feel stronger then ever!

Claude # 50: this new power will destroy those Earthlings once and for all!

Claude # 62: we are something of legend.

Rike # 4: (Smirks)

Rya # 2: let us test our new power on this lone city…

(All 5 of the Drones just look at the city and the entire thing blows up into a million pieces almost as if a nuclear bomb and struck them)

Rya # 2: I think this is sufficient.

Claude # 50: burn! Burn! Burn!

Rya # 2: (Smirks)

Narrator: will the evil 5 ever be cleansed from the Earth and will this new power end the rest of the Z fighters? It's back to basics, today on Dragonball Z2!

(Over 30 years ago planet Vegeta-Murdockish massacre)

(A Murdockish Sayian is shown working at a computer with other Sayians near him)

Computer: area Breach! Repeat Area Breach! Repeat Area! (Continues saying this)

Sayian # 1: what the hell?

Sayian # 2: how can something break in?

(All of the sudden footsteps are heard behind them and you see the shadows of 6 figures on the walls as the Sayians look away)

Sayian # 3: huh? (Looks at the intruders) you can't be in here get out of- (Suddenly he is knocked into a wall, you see in the background from their shadows as these Sayians start getting massacred by the intruders)

Sayian # 1: (Manages to slip away and talk into his radio) were under attack! I repeat we are under attack send eli- (Suddenly stops talking and some blood starts rolling out of his mouth) (He looks down at his stomach and there is a green hand that went through it with sharp nails) (Sighs) (Falls dead)

(The 6 figures are then revealed to be the Insidious six, the name of the Ultimate 5 prior to Rya # 1's death)

Rya # 1: (You get a good look at his monster green face) three down… 3 thousand more to go. (Smirks)

(Sometime later after the massacre)

(The 6 Drone stand in a circular inside the base that is outside, it is dark outside and there looks to be red from blood and red because of the lights on around them as they stand talking to one another)

(There are also bodies of many Sayians on the ground that have been eaten and mutilated)

(The Drones are all in their monster Green forms)

Rya # 1: (To his team, he has a glass of blood in his hands) excellent work my friends! We are one step closer to invading Planet Vegeta and ridding the Universe of this vermin… forever!

(The other 5 pull out their glasses of blood and join in on the cheers)

Rya # 1: (Drinks the glass)

Claude # 50: the Sayians I must say have a very unique taste to them… I think I can't wait until I can eat them again.

Rya # 1: don't worry my brothers… we will be eating them again real soon. This massacre is only but a taste of what we are going to do to them when we return.

Rya # 2: that sounds like a sound plan # 1… we will rid the Universe of this evil race.

Rya # 1: I like how you are thinking # 2.

(They all stand and continue to talk and drink)

(One of the Sayians starts fidgeting around and tries to drag himself away)

Sayian: (Crawling away)

Rya # 1: (Eyeballs the Sayian) and where do you think you are going?

Sayian: (Starts shrieking and screaming)

Rya # 1: goodbye! (Stomps his foot right through the Sayians back killing him instantly) that's the problem with Sayians… they are so stupid they never know when to die. This brings me to my next point… death…

Rya # 16: what about death # 1?

Claude # 62: fool! You should already know, you can read his mind!

Rya # 16: oh sorry…

Rya # 1: quiet! Now let me continue… death… it is something very rarely experienced as a Drone. But it could happen, and that's why as of this moment I am going to choose my successor if I were to ever be killed.

Rike # 4: hmm…

Claude # 50: but that's impossible! You can never be killed by anything in this universe, except Corpolius himself!

Rya # 1: do not jump to conclusions, we may be a superior race but races like the Charmicians could do us some harm… and those Praters… they could cause a lot… I was nearly killed by them when they attacked that one time a long time ago, there are races that will eradicate us if we are not careful, and that's why I place as my successor…

(They stand in suspense)

Rya # 1: Rya # 2 Code Verish 610.

(Everyone gasps except Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: me? I didn't think I was one of your top choices.

Rya # 1: you have saved my life more times then I can name and you have done many things in terms of leading this team into victory many times.

Rya # 2: but that was all you…

Rya # 1: no… you helped me get through many messes and when I am gone… if I am gone ever… you will be the new leader of the team.

Claude # 62: what? I think Rike # 4 should be the leader he seems to be the deadliest!

Rya # 1: Rike # 4 never talks to us… only to Corpolius; he could never lead the Insidious 6. Rya # 2 will be my successor and that is final, his leadership skills already surpass that of my own anyway.

(Suddenly they hear voices coming from a dark path)

Rya # 1: that sounds like Frieza and his men… everyone here go and get the ship we are leaving… I'm going to go and have some fun with our little changeling friend.

Rya # 2: (Chuckles) good luck.

Rya # 1: I don't need it… (Starts walking down the dark path until he is no longer seeable)

(Go back to episode 20 if you want to see what Rya # 1 did when he went down that dark path, unless you still remember)

Rya # 2: (Is shown up close) (Smirks)

(Back to normal times in Episode 56)

Rya # 2: (Is shown smirking flying across the landscapes with the other 4 beside him) (Chuckles) I am most definitely the leader!

(The 5 Drones then Hyper Drive it off going to whatever destination they predetermined)

(Lookout)

(Everyone is shown still down)

(Goku is talking to Piccolo)

(Vegeta deep within the Lookout he sits on a ledge)

Vegeta: Mind: how…? How could this have happened to my daughter…? (Looks at Goku from his destination) Mind: if only Kakorot had not listened to that Drone so we could fuse! She did not deserve to die! She would not be dead if Vegontaks would have not played around! (Closes his eyes shut and has sweat drops going down his face) (He calms himself down) Mind: I remember when she was much younger she wanted me to shave by mustache because it made me look old… I feel the memories returning to me now…

(Remembers back to Dragonball GT)

Bra: Papa! You look stupid in that moustache!

(Bra walks off)

(Vegeta, replaying Bra's voice in his head) (Stupid is that moustache, stupid is that moustache, stupid in that moustache...)

(Back to episode 56)

Vegeta: Mind: and I shaved it as soon as possible… (Chuckles) she seemed to be someone I had more of a connection with then I had with Trunks… I don't know why… but she just seemed a lot like me in ways… and now she lies on the Lookout ground motionless… how could I let something like this happen? (An image of Bra as a 4 year old from DBZ goes through Vegeta's head) arrrrgggggggggggg! (Holding onto his head) Out of Mind: I can't let emotions take the best of me! (Starts powering up to Super Sayian)

(Goku and Piccolo look over to Vegeta)

Goku: Vegeta..?

Bulma: Vegeta… (Starts running over to him)

Vegeta: (Still powering up)

(Bulma appears in front of her and Goku watches next to Piccolo from afar)

Vegeta: arrrrggggg! (As he screams in Super Sayian)

Bulma: (Puts her arms around him and he stops)

Vegeta: (Looks down at Bulma) huh?

Bulma: it's okay Vegeta… I know you are trying to bottle up your emotions inside… but I have to tell you… that's not good for you…

Vegeta: I'm a Sayian! A true Sayian never cries…

Bulma: and a true Sayian has a heart Vegeta… (Puts her hand on his chest where the heart is located) over the years you have developed these emotions with your time on this planet. Just let it out Vegeta… let it all out.

Vegeta: but I-

Bulma: just do it Vegeta…

Vegeta: but I- But… (Sighs and looks down with his eyes closed with a tear falling out of one of his eyes)

Bulma: (Hugs Vegeta) its okay Vegeta…

Vegeta: she was beautiful…

Bulma: I know… I know…

(Goku and Piccolo)

Goku: (Looks at Goten's body from his stand next to Piccolo) I'll see you again real soon Goten… (Looks back to Piccolo)

(Everyone comes in to listen to Piccolo and Goku talk about their next form of attack; even Vegeta and Bulma come back over)

Goku: alright everyone… Piccolo and I have discussed what should be done to see if we can take the Ultimate 5 out… and well the odds are they have gotten much stronger now…

Mr. Satan: stronger?

Gotrix: you've got to be kidding… they've already been strong enough as it is…

Piccolo: I have reason to believe they channeled more energy from their Drone God which makes them more powerful and even stronger then previously beforehand. So Goku and I came down to the conclusion that whomever wishes to fight that we get back to normal training for a few days until we feel we are ready to take down the 5 and restore the planet back to its original state.

Goku: and without Rya around we won't be able to figure things out as easy as we hope, we have to figure things out on our own.

(Oub is shown standing next to Trunks, and Gohan)

Goku: so… who wants to train and see what can be done with the 5? I can understand if you choose not to fight with us…

Gohan: (Walks forward) I don't know why you give us a choice dad… I'm always going to fight by your side. (Walks forward in front of Goku starting a line)

(Goku smiles)

(Piccolo smirks)

Oub: I don't know about you guys but I think I need to test out my Majin Buu powers a bit more. (Walks forward in line with Gohan)

Pan: I have to do this for my best friend and my uncle. (Walks in near Gohan)

Gohan: (Puts his hand on her shoulder like a loving father)

Marron: I've always liked Goten… it makes me feel sick knowing that he's dead because of those bastards. (Walk in) you can count me in.

18: (Does not give a reason) (She just walks in next to 18)

Goku: (Continues to smile at the outcome)

Krillian: umm… well… I… oh forget it! I'm in too! (Walks in next to Marron and 18) I'm so going to regret this…

Piccolo: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Walks in looking at Goku) I'm doing this for my daughter… and my daughter only.

Goku: that is sufficient Vegeta… we all have a reason to fight.

Gotrix: I want to help as best as I can. (Walks in)

Goku: are you sure?

Gotrix: I may be human but so is Oub… I think I can help you.

(Just then Tien, Yamcha and Choutzou come in)

All: were going to fight as well!

Trunks: (Walks in) I have to do this for my sister and to earn my father's respect…

Vegeta: hmm…

Goku: so then… we are all going to go to war then… alright then… we must begin training.

Chi-Chi: what about us Goku?

Bulma: yeah what are we supposed to do? Wait desperately with Roshi and Satan to hear news that tells us you all die? I'd rather be down at the fight then waiting up here!

Goku: Bulma, Chi-Chi, if you came with us you would be signing your own death warrant. It is true some of us may not come back… but we would feel a lot guiltier if you or Chi-Chi, or Videl, Mr. Satan, Master Roshi, or any of you from that matter were hurt or killed. It just makes us feel worse then if someone of our caliber was killed.

Bulma: (Sighs) we understand…

Chi-Chi: but can't we at least have something up here to watch you guys?

Goku: well ever since my training at the Dragon world I have come into contact with some new techniques so… (There is a poof on his hands and then a Crystal ball appears) (He throws it to the ground near Bulma and all the powerless people) you can see anything in the world with that ball… just make sure you don't rock it around too much though or it could break.

Chi-Chi: okay Goku…

(Roshi, Satan and all the non participants stand next to each other near the ball)

Goku: alright guys… let's get back to the basic training and see what can be done from there.

(Ultimate 5)

(City)

(People are shown talking to each other and reading the Newspaper)

(There is also laughing from people and children with balloons)

(Yellow haired woman getting ice-cream)

Woman: you think I can have some chocolate, and vanilla, and Hot fudge and-

Yellow haired man: Eraser! Could hurry up, I'm getting that feeling in my gut when I know something bad is about to happen.

Eraser: be quiet Sharpener! I'm really hungry right now and haven't eaten in hours!

Sharpener: but you had a 6 course breakfast this morning! And how you remain skinny is still a surprise to me.

Eraser: because a good looking girl like me never loses her complexion.

Sharpener: right…

(Just then many people start screaming and running around the city)

Person: it's the five! (Starts running away)

Sharpener: (Looks to the sky and sees the 5 floating over the city) damn it! I knew they'd get here… ever since Violet city was deserted 3 years ago I always knew that others would get to us…

Eraser: (Looks up at the 5)

(Just then a car drives up)

Eraser: (Looks to the Ice-cream vendor but sees that he ran away in fear) I was going to pay you…

(The window to the car goes down)

Purple haired woman: you two get in if you stay out here you are as sure as dead.

Sharpener: Eraser, I think she's right let's get the hell out of here.

Eraser: but we don't know her…

Sharpener: I doubt she'd be looking to kidnap us Eraser if the Ultimate 5 is right above us.

Eraser: I guess you have a point…

(They both get into the back seat of the car)

Woman: you two make sure you hold on.

Sharpener: hey by the way… what's your name?

Woman: Launch…

(The car then speeds off in the opposite direction of the Ultimate 5)

(Ultimate 5)

Claude # 50: look at them all run… yes keep running, that's what I like about powerless people they scare so easily and are afraid to die. Those are the best tasting ones.

Rya # 2: perhaps we shouldn't waste anymore time…

Claude # 62: you took the words right out of my mouth.

(Car)

(By the way refer back to episode 21 and a few others where Eraser and Sharpener appear and even Launch did, Sharpener and Eraser were old students at Orange Star High school with Gohan and they are both married now and Launch was an old friend of the Z gang from Dragonball and parts of DBZ in the beginning)

Eraser: (Looks out the back of the car) oh no! There forming the beams of light in their hand! Their going to destroy the whole city!

Sharpener: can this thing go any faster?

Launch: don't worry I'll get you guys out of here somehow… but- but- but- oh no… (Sneezes) (Her hair turns yellow and her face changes) what the?

(Sharpener and Eraser gasps)

Sharpener: did you just see what I saw Eraser?

Eraser: sure did…

Launch: (Looks at them) you two love birds hang on you're going to be in for a bumpy ride! (Starts driving the car even faster now)

(Sharpener and Eraser are screaming at the speed)

(Ultimate 5)

(Together all 5 contribute energy to the blast they are about to unleash upon the city, the blast has turned into a purple vortex type color)

Rya # 2: we unleash it now!

(All 5 of them let the beam go towards the city and already parts of the city are starting t disintegrate)

(People stand looking up at the light unable to move as the beam gets close and engulfs them)

(Car)

(The car is moving very fast as the shockwaves of the blast are getting closer to the car)

Eraser: (Out the window) it's destroying everything!

Sharpener: were going to make it Eraser!

Launch: take that lovey dovy stuff down a notch will ya?

(The car jumps over a bump)

(The shockwave engulfs more people and chases after them)

(Car)

Eraser: it's getting closer Sharpener!

(Just then the car manages to get out of the city to the countryside)

(There is a cliff is front of them they are heading towards)

Eraser: (Looks behind) it's a dead end! We can't escape it!

Launch: oh yes we can!

Sharpener: what?

Launch: (Flores the gas) (And goes towards the cliff)

Sharpener: what the hell? Are you insane?

Eraser: (Starts screaming and covers her eyes)

Launch: I'm just trying to live. (Drives forward and takes the car off the cliff)

(They manage to slip away from the shockwave that goes passed as they fall into the cliff entrance)

(Car)

Sharpener: have I told you, you are insane?

Launch: insane as they come baby.

(The car continues to fall until it reaches the bottom in a river which manages to soften their fall)

(Ultimate 5)

(They survey the destruction of the city)

Rya # 2: excellent… not one building remains intact.

Rya # 16: this power is marvelous!

Claude # 62: you were right for us to consult the Drone God again Rya.

Rya # 2: of course I am… I'm always right when it comes down to power.

(Remembers back)

(Rya # 1 talks to Rya # 2)

Rya # 1: if you are in a pinch # 2… and all else fails… then consult the Drone god for energy… but only do it once in a long while because th God can only spare so much energy and he can not answer every prayer.

Rya # 2: but what if we are in desperate need of power?

Rya # 1: on some occasions the Drone God will look the other way and give some extra energy even if you asked for some that same week, but only do this unless the team is on the verge of a possible death. The God does not want selfish people asking for energy, but rather he will give you energy if it manages to save the Drone race in the end.

Rya # 2: I'll most likely only have to consult him once.

Rya # 1: hopefully… but in my time before we formed our team I had to consult him at least 2 times. I haven't ever since I was a loner.

Rya # 2: makes perfect sense… I just hope I won't need to…

Rya # 1: we all hope # 2…

(Back to Episode 56)

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: Mind: I can't believe I had to do it twice in the same week… but at least we are stronger…

(They fly away)

(Lookout)

(Piccolo and Goku and Vegeta watch as the others train)

(Oub and Trunks are shown exchanging punches)

Gohan: (Is training with Pan in Super Sayian mode)

(Gotrix, Yamcha, and Tien are shown training and shooting energy beams)

Choutzou: (Trains by himself hitting the sky)

Piccolo: Goku… do you really think this will help?

Goku: it's just a glimmer of hope Piccolo… for all I know there won't be any improvement at all. But this at least puts everyone in the right mood…

(18, Krillian and Marron are shown training as well)

Vegeta: Kakorot… if they are training with one another we train as well! I want to fight you!

Goku: are you joking?

Vegeta: does it look like it? I want to fight you as a Prater! This is going to make up for that match in the tournament 3 years ago and this time I won' throw in the towel.

Piccolo: are you guys serious?

Vegeta: I'm dead serious!

Goku: if that's what you want Vegeta…

Vegeta: good! Then we fight after a warm up.

Piccolo: then I'll guess I'll look after the others…

Goku: alright then…

Vegeta: we fight in the skies Kakorot.

Goku: good… just so know one else gets hurt by us up here.

Vegeta: I'll meet you there… Kakorot! (Floats up in the air towards the sky)

Goku: (Sighs) alright…

Narrator: so our hero's have begun a new training process that will hopefully aid in the defeat of the Ultimate 5… but as of now even with the training the future is bleak for out heroes. And Goku and Vegeta have a match that need to be settled… who will come out victor on the next Dragonball Z2? Stay tuned.

Scenes: next time on Z2 Goku and Vegeta begin their rematch ever since the battle at the tournament and flashes and clashes are heard along with a couple of bashes as these old rivals duke it out to see who is in control of their Prater powers more! Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 57: Goku vs. Vegeta! Rematch of the century!


	26. Dragonball Z2 Episode 57: Goku vs Veget

Dragonball Z2 Episode 57: Goku vs. Vegeta! Rematch of the century!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, it was back to basics as all of our hero's began normal training routines to see if they could improve before the final fight against the Ultimate 5 took place and Goku gave a choice to those who did and those who did not want to participate…

Goku: so… who wants to train and see what can be done with the 5? I can understand if you choose not to fight with us…

Gohan: (Walks forward) I don't know why you give us a choice dad… I'm always going to fight by your side. (Walks forward in front of Goku starting a line)

(Goku smiles)

(Piccolo smirks)

Oub: I don't know about you guys but I think I need to test out my Majin Buu powers a bit more. (Walks forward in line with Gohan)

Pan: I have to do this for my best friend and my uncle. (Walks in near Gohan)

Gohan: (Puts his hand on her shoulder like a loving father)

Marron: I've always liked Goten… it makes me feel sick knowing that he's dead because of those bastards. (Walk in) you can count me in.

18: (Does not give a reason) (She just walks in next to 18)

Goku: (Continues to smile at the outcome)

Krillian: umm… well… I… oh forget it! I'm in too! (Walks in next to Marron and 18) I'm so going to regret this…

Piccolo: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Walks in looking at Goku) I'm doing this for my daughter… and my daughter only.

Goku: that is sufficient Vegeta… we all have a reason to fight.

Gotrix: I want to help as best as I can. (Walks in)

Goku: are you sure?

Gotrix: I may be human but so is Oub… I think I can help you.

(Just then Tien, Yamcha and Choutzou come in)

All: were going to fight as well!

Trunks: (Walks in) I have to do this for my sister and to earn my father's respect…

Vegeta: hmm…

Goku: so then… we are all going to go to war then… alright then… we must begin training.

Narrator: elsewhere the Ultimate 5 continued demolishing cities with their new and improved power given to them directly from the Drone God.

(Ultimate 5)

Claude # 50: look at them all run… yes keep running, that's what I like about powerless people they scare so easily and are afraid to die. Those are the best tasting ones.

Rya # 2: perhaps we shouldn't waste anymore time…

Claude # 62: you took the words right out of my mouth.

(Skip)

(Together all 5 contribute energy to the blast they are about to unleash upon the city, the blast has turned into a purple vortex type color)

Rya # 2: we unleash it now!

(All 5 of them let the beam go towards the city and already parts of the city are starting t disintegrate)

(People stand looking up at the light unable to move as the beam gets close and engulfs them)

(Skip)

(They survey the destruction of the city)

Rya # 2: excellent… not one building remains intact.

Rya # 16: this power is marvelous!

Claude # 62: you were right for us to consult the Drone God again Rya.

Rya # 2: of course I am… I'm always right when it comes down to power.

Narrator: meanwhile back at the Lookout the training had become between the forces of the Z force and Vegeta was looking to train with Goku… but not only train to make up for his surrender in the 50th world's martial Arts Tournament, 3 years ago.

Vegeta: Kakorot… if they are training with one another we train as well! I want to fight you!

Goku: are you joking?

Vegeta: does it look like it? I want to fight you as a Prater! This is going to make up for that match in the tournament 3 years ago and this time I won' throw in the towel.

Piccolo: are you guys serious?

Vegeta: I'm dead serious!

Goku: if that's what you want Vegeta…

Vegeta: good! Then we fight after a warm up.

Piccolo: then I'll guess I'll look after the others…

Goku: alright then…

Vegeta: we fight in the skies Kakorot.

Goku: good… just so know one else gets hurt by us up here.

Vegeta: I'll meet you there… Kakorot! (Floats up in the air towards the sky)

Goku: (Sighs) alright…

Narrator: who will win this fight and be claimed the "Champion" of the world. Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Lookout)

(Everyone is shown training)

Oub: (Shoots a beam at Trunks)

Trunks: (Kicks it out of the way)

(Gohan and Pan)

Pan: (Exchanges punches and kicks while Gohan blocks her attacks)

(Gotrix, Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzou)

(Yamcha and Gotrix exchange punches and kicks)

(Tien and Choutzou practice with one another)

(18, Marron, and Krillian also training along with the others as well)

(The Skies)

Vegeta: (Awaits in the air with his arms crossed for Goku to reach him)

Goku: (Floats standing in front of Vegeta)

Vegeta: it's about time Kakorot… this match will determine who would have won at the tournament. That is if you hadn't transformed like you did…

Goku: then you wouldn't have stood a chance…

Vegeta: but now we are practically equals… with our Prater power and all.

Goku: right about that.

Vegeta: but unlike you Kakorot, I knew I was going to become a Prater within that Dragon world… and because of that I learn a lot more in terms of techniques then and attacks then you did.

Goku: (Smirks) well then let's see…

Vegeta: sure… (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Goku: (Smiles) (He too starts to power up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Ultimate 5)

(They stop moving in their tracks)

Claude # 62: do you feel that?

Claude # 50: they must be training at full force or something…

Rya # 16: hmm…

Rya # 2: don't worry about them… let them do what they want, no matter what happens we surpass them with our new powers. Isn't that correct Rike?

Rike # 4: (Looks at Rya # 2) …

Rya # 2: I thought you might say that. (Sarcastic)

(The Skies above the Lookout)

(Goku and Vegeta continue to power up)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The Green vest appears)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (His green vest appears)

(Lookout)

Gohan: (Looks up at them powering up) wow… I never realized how powerful a Prater truly can reach…

Pan: it's incredible!

Oub: (Looks up) whoa…

Trunks: insane!

(The Skies)

(They continue to power up)

Goku: (His hair starts elongating outwards with its silver color)

Vegeta: (His hair stays the same but turns silver and points upwards even more then usual)

(They continue to power up)

(Cliff Hole)

(Launch, Eraser, and Sharpener are shown getting out of the car in the stream)

Sharpener: boy… that river really broke our fall!

Eraser: I know-

(There are rumbles on the ground)

Launch: huh?

Eraser: whoa! What's that?

Sharpener: there's so much weird stuff going on! I think the world is ending.

(They felt Goku and Vegeta's rumbling power)

(The Skies above the Lookout)

(They quickly stop powering up and are in full form)

(Koren's tower)

Koren: (Feels their power) wow… what amazing power levels… I can't wait to see who wins this…

Yajirobe: (Looks off the side eating a chicken leg)

(The Skies)

Vegeta: shall we begin…? (Cool voice)

Goku: let's… (Also cool voice)

(Suddenly both of the men swoop right towards one another and lay a punch on each other's fists)

(As they touch big lights of energy shoot off of them)

(The others on the Lookout cover their eyes from the lightshow)

(The Skies)

(They disappear and reappear punching at one another creating energy surges)

Vegeta: (Shoots a silver beam at Goku)

Goku: (Knocks it out of the way making it travel to the side of the skies)

Vegeta: (Smirks) (Disappears)

Goku: hmm…

Vegeta: (Appears in front of Goku and punches him across the face making him fly back a ways) (Smirks again) (Disappears to meet up with Goku)

Goku: (Quickly stops midair) (Turns around)

Vegeta: (Appears in front of him)

Goku: (Knees Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Spits out saliva)

Goku: hmm… (Holding his knee on him)

Vegeta: (Manages to disappear from Goku's grasp)

Goku: hmm…

Vegeta: (Appears above Goku and lays a kick right on his back)

Goku: (Falls closer to the Earth)

Vegeta: (Appears under Goku and shoots off a beam)

Goku: huh? (He is hit by the beam and taken upwards towards the air)

Vegeta: (He follows close behind)

Goku: (While he is high in the air) (He manages to get off the beam and it flies towards space) (He is then looking at the air in at the beam unaware of his surroundings)

Vegeta: (Appears and clogs him across the face and in the stomach)

Goku: (Loses saliva and gets a bruise on his face)

Vegeta: hmm… what's wrong Kakorot… you seem to be unable to outmaneuver my attacks… you seem to be getting rusty these past few years.

Goku: (Chuckles) I guess you're right Vegeta… but that's the oldest trick in the book.

Vegeta: huh?

Goku: (Forms a beam right in front of Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Does not have time to react)

Goku: (Lets it loose and it takes Vegeta forward) (Now Goku disappears)

Vegeta: (Flying with the beam)

Goku: (Appears behind Vegeta and kicks him towards the beam more so to get hit)

Vegeta: (Is hit and the beam disintegrates leaving its mark) (He has marks and cuts and bruises upon his body) arrggg…

Goku: looks like you've gotten pretty old yourself Vegeta…

Vegeta: enough playing around! Let's get to it!

Goku: fine by me…

(Cliff Hole)

(Eraser, Sharpener, and Launch stand looking to the air)

Sharpener: I wonder what that was…

Eraser: it was like an Earthquake or something…

Launch: (Chuckles while in her yellow hair) I wonder if that's Tien!

(Eraser and Sharpener look to Launch)

Both: huh?

Launch: I always knew that he was the most powerful person on this planet, that beautiful hunk of a man, almost makes me wish I didn't deliver as much lead as I did to him while we were together.

Eraser: umm…

Sharpener: do you know what she's talking about?

Eraser: haven't a clue…

(The Skies above the Lookout)

(Goku and Vegeta's hands meet on each other as they lay off punches with each other's fists over and over again)

(Lookout)

(The others continue to train but look up and Goku and Vegeta)

Krillian: I can't believe how much power Goku and Vegeta have… it makes you wonder how they could have failed to beat the 5 in the first place…

Pan: is that really Grandpa's power?

Gohan: sure is Pan…

Videl: it's amazing…

Gohan: that's my dad…

(The Skies)

Goku: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots off a silver wave at Vegeta)

Vegeta: GALICK GUN! (Shoots off his silver beam at Goku's beam)

(They interlock with one another)

Goku: ha! (Adding more power)

Vegeta: arrggg…. (Adds more power of his own)

(The beams stay interlocking for a few seconds longer)

(There is then an explosion of the beams making yet another light show)

(People on the Lookout look up at the fight in awe)

(The Skies)

(The beams completely vanish)

(Both Goku and Vegeta hold onto their kneecaps and breathe in tiredness)

Goku: wow… that was a strong beam.

Vegeta: same goes for you Kakorot if I do say so myself.

Goku: (Breathing) Vegeta… I have a question…

Vegeta: what?

Goku: when I became a Prater and when Rya # 1 three years ago blew up the Kami House and I thought everyone was dead, the Prater side of me took over and I lost control and went berserk on Rya… and Rya # 1 explained later about the whole Prater thing and how instinct took over my head making me almost pure evil…

Vegeta: yes… and your point?

Goku: how come the same thing that happened to me hasn't happened to you?

Vegeta: well Kakorot, I stayed one more year longer in the Dragon Realm to practice with the Prater side of me, unlike you…

Goku: I guess I should have thought of that beforehand…

Vegeta: (Remembering back to Training)

(Dragon Realm back when Vegeta was training)

Vegeta: (Is in the White world as the Dragon World standing in his Prater form practicing it out) (He starts fighting with the air and shooting beams out)

Story: I was simply practicing all the different moves a Prater possesses to try and surpass you even Kakorot, I wanted to learn much, much more then you did, and that I sure did.

Vegeta: (Kicking and punching the air)

Story: but then… it happened…

Vegeta: (Suddenly stops training and stands still) what? What is this? I feel… I feel… (Smirks and laughs) kill…. Kill… kill… (Snaps out of it) what the hell? What the hell was that? (Starts screaming) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Holds onto his head)

(The 7 Positive Energy Dragons watch him from afar)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Starts laughing again) I'll kill everyone who stands in my way! (Snaps out of it again) damn it! The Prater side is messing with my mind!

Positive Omega: (Walks over) this is your chance to either let that side win… or to fight it off like Goku did…

Vegeta: arrggg… (Trying desperately while holding onto his head to stay in control of his own instincts)

Nova: you better hold on or it will consume you.

Haze: and everyone you ever knew or love will be killed by you.

Eis: control all your emotions!

Oceanus: and try to regain your composure.

Omega: for it is the only way-

Rage: for you to take control.

Naturon: and save everyone that you know.

Vegeta: (Pushes hard to try and stop the Prater instincts from taking over) Die! Die! Die! No! I won't let you take over my head; I am a Sayian and a Sayian I shall remain no matter how many changes I undergo! (He powers himself up and yells aloud) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The 7 Dragons watch Vegeta as he does this)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nova: he's winning…

Eis: excellent…

Omega: (Chuckles) good…

Vegeta: I am Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians! (Suddenly stops powering up and looks down, you are unable to see his face)

(The 7 Dragons await the final result)

Haze: is he?

Oceanus: I'm not sure…

Vegeta: …

Omega: huh?

Vegeta: (Looks up and smirks)

Omega: (Smiles)

Vegeta: (Gives thumbs up) and the Sayian shall always prevail…

(Back to the Present time Goku vs. Vegeta in the sky)

Vegeta: that extra year let me fight the instinct much like you did against Rya after he blew up Roshi's house.

Goku: I see… sometimes I regret staying that extra year… but it's not like I knew that I had become a Prater…

Vegeta: well since I already knew, I have gained a lot more then you would have.

Goku: I have yet to see any Prater moves… except the same old tricks…

Vegeta: so then… you want to see a good Prater move?

Goku: sure… maybe one I haven't used before myself… I've already used the Prater Wave, The Rolarang Blast, Rainbow strike, and perhaps a few others… let's see something new…

Vegeta: sure Kakorot… now… don't blink.

Goku: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Smirks) (The he shouts) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Points his hand towards the ground)

Goku: whoa…

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (A yellow like beam with electricity moves around in the palm of his hand as he points it towards the ground)

(Lookout)

Bulma: what's Vegeta doing?

Trunks: this is a new energy… he hasn't used this technique before…

Gohan: amazing…

Piccolo: (Looks upwards)

(The Sky)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Still collecting energy)

Goku: Mind: gees, I wouldn't have thought that he needed to collect this much energy for the attack…. This is definitely something I have not seen a Prater do as of yet…

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Finishes gathering energy for the attack) are you ready to face this power Kakorot?

Goku: hmm…

Vegeta: I assume so! (The beam in his hand makes loud noises and rumbles as the electricity moves around it) (He then raises his palm up and points it towards Goku) SUPER NONTAGO ATTACK!

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: (Lets the beam loose and the screen goes white as the beam engulfs Goku)

(Lookout)

Gohan: whoa? Did you see that?

Chi-Chi: Goku!

Oub: that beam was really strong!

Pan: Grandpa!

Tien: what a move…

Yamcha: I know… Vegeta really showed Goku something new!

Gotrix: amazing…

Mr. Satan: oh man! I hope Vegeta doesn't do us next…

(The Sky)

Vegeta: (Holds onto his arm because the attack takes a lot of power out of him) (He is also breathing hard) how… how'd you like that, Kakorot…

Goku: (The Smoke clears and Goku is shown holding onto his body with blood all over) oh man… (Holding on) that sure was a lot…

Vegeta: (Notices that Goku is losing a lot of blood and it is dripping down from his arms)

Goku: I think my arms got the worst of it…

Vegeta: then I suppose that now you throw in the towel… you need some healing done.

Goku: I think you might be right Vegeta…

Vegeta: I thought so.

Goku: there's just one more thing I want to try beforehand…

Vegeta: and what's that?

Goku: RAZORLASH! (Shoots out a huge Silver beam that catches Vegeta by surpise)

Vegeta: (Is hit with the beam and there is another explosion but this time with Vegeta in the mix)

Goku: (Starts breathing) I know a little something new as well Vegeta… (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Comes out of the smoke with many wounds much like Goku)

Goku: what do you say we call it a draw?

Vegeta: (Breathing)

Goku: do we?

Vegeta: (After much thought) sure Kakorot… but just because we stop now does not mean that we do not finish… we finish this fight later.

Goku: sure thing… pal… (Goes back to normal Sayian mode and starts falling towards the Lookout chuckling)

Vegeta: (Goes back to normal mode and also starts falling to the Lookout)

(Lookout)

Trunks: whoa! Incoming!

(Everyone jumps out of the way)

(Both Goku and Vegeta land on the ground creating a large crater)

(They both lie unconscious)

Dende: that was some training session… I'm just glad they weren't fighting on the Lookout…

Mr. Popo: thank Heavens for that.

Gohan: I never realized how strong dad could really get… he makes me feel jealous… ever since Cell I've been taking it too easy… but one day dad I promise to show you that little child who beat Cell once again.

Videl: and I sure can't wait till then…

Gohan: (Chuckles with Videl)

(A little later)

Dende: (Goes up to Goku and Vegeta and begins healing them both)

Mr. Popo: they sure have gotten strong…

(Just then Goku and Vegeta start moving around and then reawake and kneel up)

Goku: (Looks at himself) thanks Dende.

Vegeta: hmm…

Goku: that sure was a battle Vegeta…

Vegeta: I assure you Kakorot that was only the beginning…

(They both get up)

Goku: sure thing. (Dusts himself off)

Gohan: dad you two were incredible up there!

Chi-Chi: you sure did look handsome!

Goku: (Chuckles)

Bulma: and Vegeta… that attack was really strong.

Vegeta: yes I know…

Goku: Vegeta… only use that as a last resort, I noticed it burned way too much energy out of you, that thing is almost equivalent to your Final Flash, but only stronger.

Vegeta: I noticed that as well… of course when I perform it again I'm going to need distractions for the 5 so I can have enough time to collect the energy needed.

Goku: will make sure of that Vegeta.

Gohan: anyways how are we- (Stops talking)

Goku: huh? (Looks to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Starts walking over to Bra's body next to Rya and Goten)

Bulma: (Looks at Vegeta)

Trunks: (Sighs and looks at Vegeta too)

Vegeta: (Stands in front of Bra's body) don't worry honey… daddy will avenge you.

(Bra's lifeless body lies there peacefully)

Vegeta: and we will be reunited once again.

Goku: (From afar) we will all be reunited with someone Vegeta.

Vegeta: of course.

(Everyone smiles)

Goku: but anyways… to everyone we must train extra hard now, within the next few days we will attack the Ultimate 5 head on and we will destroy them, I can give you a guarantee of that fact. In the next few days we will show this planet that the Z fighters still do exist.

(Everyone smirks)

Oub: what are we waiting for? Let's get back to work!

Gohan: right!

Vegeta: yes…

Goku: let's roll!

(Ultimate 5)

(They stand in a forested area next to cliff sides)

Rya # 16: you guys did feel that power… right?

Claude # 62: of course we did you dunce!

Claude # 50: I felt it all too well…

Rya # 2: don't worry! By the time they finish up with what they are doing we will be ready to face them, and we will crush them where they stand!

Rya # 16: so… what do we do till then?

Rya # 2: we hunt…

Claude # 50: I like the sound of that!

Rike # 4: (Smirks)

Rya # 2: let's kill as many deer as possible and whatever indigenous creature we can find on this planet… extra points for hunters.

Claude # 62: you're too kind.

Rya # 2: I know.

(All 5 of them split up and run into the forest to search for prey)

Narrator: the gruesome 5 are at a pit stop to eat up whatever creature they come across in the forest, while elsewhere our hero's continue to train, but in the end will that even come close to being enough to stop the evil 5? And is the 5's power really as strong as Rya # 2 is making it out to be? Find out these answers and more on the next action packed Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Goku and the others complete their training and start a hunt for the Ultimate 5 to begin the final battle, all we know is that there may be more casualties on the Earth's side then on the 5's side, and can they really fight without the information from Rya # 56? You don't want to miss this next episode!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 58: The true war begins.


	27. Dragonball Z2 Episode 58: The true war b

Dragonball Z2 Episode 58: The true war begins.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Goku and Vegeta began a rematch of the battle from the world tournament 3 years ago to see who was truly the most skilled fighter…

Vegeta: shall we begin…? (Cool voice)

Goku: let's… (Also cool voice)

(Suddenly both of the men swoop right towards one another and lay a punch on each other's fists)

(As they touch big lights of energy shoot off of them)

(The others on the Lookout cover their eyes from the lightshow)

(The Skies)

(They disappear and reappear punching at one another creating energy surges)

Vegeta: (Shoots a silver beam at Goku)

Goku: (Knocks it out of the way making it travel to the side of the skies)

Vegeta: (Smirks) (Disappears)

Goku: hmm…

Vegeta: (Appears in front of Goku and punches him across the face making him fly back a ways) (Smirks again) (Disappears to meet up with Goku)

Goku: (Quickly stops midair) (Turns around)

Vegeta: (Appears in front of him)

Goku: (Knees Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Spits out saliva)

Narrator: in the beginning it seemed like anyone's match but Vegeta seemed to be dominating as the fight continued…

Vegeta: (Appears above Goku and lays a kick right on his back)

Goku: (Falls closer to the Earth)

Vegeta: (Appears under Goku and shoots off a beam)

Goku: huh? (He is hit by the beam and taken upwards towards the air)

Vegeta: (He follows close behind)

Goku: (While he is high in the air) (He manages to get off the beam and it flies towards space) (He is then looking at the air in at the beam unaware of his surroundings)

Vegeta: (Appears and clogs him across the face and in the stomach)

Goku: (Loses saliva and gets a bruise on his face)

Vegeta: hmm… what's wrong Kakorot… you seem to be unable to outmaneuver my attacks… you seem to be getting rusty these past few years.

Goku: (Chuckles) I guess you're right Vegeta… but that's the oldest trick in the book.

Vegeta: huh?

Goku: (Forms a beam right in front of Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Does not have time to react)

Goku: (Lets it loose and it takes Vegeta forward) (Now Goku disappears)

Vegeta: (Flying with the beam)

Goku: (Appears behind Vegeta and kicks him towards the beam more so to get hit)

Narrator: even as Goku thought he turned the tables on Vegeta, Vegeta unleashed a barrage of attacks on Goku leaving him speechless, this all lead up to Vegeta's new technique that belongs to a Prater…

Goku: sure… maybe one I haven't used before myself… I've already used the Prater Wave, The Rolarang Blast, Rainbow strike, and perhaps a few others… let's see something new…

Vegeta: sure Kakorot… now… don't blink.

Goku: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Smirks) (The he shouts) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Points his hand towards the ground)

Goku: whoa…

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (A yellow like beam with electricity moves around in the palm of his hand as he points it towards the ground)

Narrator: after much waiting to load up the attack Vegeta gathered enough energy to throw it full force upon Goku and my he was really surprised…

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Finishes gathering energy for the attack) are you ready to face this power Kakorot?

Goku: hmm…

Vegeta: I assume so! (The beam in his hand makes loud noises and rumbles as the electricity moves around it) (He then raises his palm up and points it towards Goku) SUPER NONTAGO ATTACK!

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: (Lets the beam loose and the screen goes white as the beam engulfs Goku)

Narrator: Goku came out of the attack bruised and broken, and Vegeta though he would have given up, but Goku unleashed an unexpected Prater move that Vegeta did not see coming…

Goku: there's just one more thing I want to try beforehand…

Vegeta: and what's that?

Goku: RAZORLASH! (Shoots out a huge Silver beam that catches Vegeta by surpise)

Vegeta: (Is hit with the beam and there is another explosion but this time with Vegeta in the mix)

Goku: (Starts breathing) I know a little something new as well Vegeta… (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Comes out of the smoke with many wounds much like Goku)

Goku: what do you say we call it a draw?

Vegeta: (Breathing)

Goku: do we?

Vegeta: (After much thought) sure Kakorot… but just because we stop now does not mean that we do not finish… we finish this fight later.

Goku: sure thing… pal… (Goes back to normal Sayian mode and starts falling towards the Lookout chuckling)

Vegeta: (Goes back to normal mode and also starts falling to the Lookout)

Narrator: afterwards the two Sayians were healed up and training amongst the others began, a desperate training session that may very well even spell the end for our Hero's because where there is light there is always darkness, the Ultimate 5 is roaming free can they be stopped or are our hero's just prolonging the inevitable? Find out as the true war begins, today on Dragonball Z2!

(King Yemma's check in)

(Body less spirits are shown coming from a road into the check in station)

(In the room)

Yemma: (Is shown sitting down at his usual seat) my this job sure does get boring… hell Heaven… it's all the same to me…

Voice: umm… Mr. Yemma?

Yemma: who's there? (Looks down) oh my word you have your body!

Voice: (It is none other then Goten, he has a halo on his head as he looks up towards Yemma)

Yemma: (Takes a good look at Goten) hmm… if I didn't say so myself… you look a lot like Goku!

Goten: you'd be right because I'm one of his sons.

Yemma: (Yells aloud) really? (Checks in his deceased book) yes… you are on the list for people with bodies to proceed to Heaven… what happened to you on the Earth?

Goten: very evil men did this to me and for all I know they've already blown up the Earth…

Yemma: no… no… I haven't gotten any files of that yet… now if that were true I'd be up to my neck in paperwork, much like when Majin Buu killed every human on the planet.

Goten: right… I just wish I could be there to help them…

Yemma: well up here you don't need to worry about that kind of thing… now let me read your description: hmm… were once a very energetic kid… had a hairstyle that took after his father, best friends with Trunks Briefs, broke up with long time girlfriend Valese… ahh! Here we go! Here's the reason you kept your body…

Goten: yeah because I remember the last time I didn't get to keep my body…

Yemma: well this time you did because you showed self sacrifice, and self sacrifice is an automatic invitation to the Grand Kai's planet otherwise known as Heaven within the Otherworld.

Goten: I don't think I deserve it though… the person I self sacrificed for ended up dying anyway and she could be anywhere… I doubt she kept her body…

Yemma: now don't go talking like that now Goten, you got to keep your body anyway because of the fact that you would have rather died then to allow them to kill the person you were trying to protect, even if you did fail it was still self sacrifice, your father did the same thing twice and he got to keep his body.

Goten: yeah I guess so… but I still feel really guilty…

Voice: you don't have to Mr. Goten…

Goten: huh? (Turns around to where the voice was coming from)

Voice: (It is Bra standing there in the flesh with her body intact)

Goten: no way… you got to keep your body?

Bra: I sure did Mr. Goten. (Walks up to Goten near Yemma)

Goten: this is great! Then I'm not alone! Well this is bad still, but great at the same time.

Bra: so I guess this is King Yemma then…

Goten: yeah!

Bra: my dad told me about him… said he sits here all the time and never gets up…

Yemma: umm… hello I'm right here!

Bra: so… how did I get to keep my body?

Yemma: (Looks in his book) (Flips a few pages) ah! Here we go, Bra Briefs… you got to keep your body because you were upset at the fact that a very close friend of yours was either dead or dying and you wanted to avenge them so in other words you cared for that person and you would die defending them. That is the reason you kept your body…

Bra: (Looks to Goten) I'm sorry Mr. Goten if I offended your honor by getting myself killed anyway when you were trying to protect me… I wish I could make it up to you…

Goten: it's okay Bra, that's all in the past now… all we have to do now is just live on up here until something happens… I mean it only makes sense that my dad and the others wish us back…

Bra: if only we had something to watch what was going on, on.

Goten: when we get to Grand Kai's will see if he has one.

Bra: sounds good Mr. Goten…

Goten: listen just call me Goten, I mean I'm not that old.

Bra: sorry Mr. Goten, I mean Goten.

Goten: (Chuckles) (But then he looks to Yemma) umm… King Yemma… did a guy named Rya come through here?

Yemma: well son there are a lot of Rya's in the universe that have died and come through here, you're going to have to be a little more specific here.

Goten: oh… what was his number? I can't think of his number…

Bra: let me think… umm… hmm…

Yemma: come on people I don't have all day!

Goten: I got it! It was number 56. Rya # 56!

Yemma: okay, I'll check. (Starts flipping the pages

(Goten and Bra both wait patiently)

Yemma: ah, here we go! Was it Rya # 56 Code Verish 610?

Goten: yes! Yes it is!

Yemma: he came through here but he didn't check in.

Goten: why not?

Yemma: I don't know I didn't really get a chance to ask him, he just went flying by down Snake way like he was late for a business meeting. I think he went exploring the otherworld… I really don't blame him for doing that because all the dead seem to get to do is go to Grand Kai's or their designated place of going, and I bet it get s real boring after the first 10,000 years… much like my job gets pretty boring as it is… I remember a time when I was young and I traveled otherworld and I got a job as one of the Hell guards… those were good times.

Bra: umm… yeah…

Goten: I think Bra and I are just going to go now…

Yemma: psh… children, they have no respect for good stories of youthful adventures.

Goten: so where do we go to get to Grand Kai's?

Yemma: (Point towards a sign) take the Higher plane down there, there is a flight every hour but be quick it loads up fast and flies off quick so be hasty when you make your entrance.

Goten: understood! Okay Bra let's go.

Bra: it's about time we got out of this musty place…

(They start walking)

Yemma: (Watches them with a sweat drop as they walk into the hallway to the Higher plane) (Looks to one of his check in station workers) is this place musty?

Worker: no sir!

Yemma: psh… you only say that because I'm your boss…

Worker: and I don't want you throwing me in the pits of Hell…

Yemma: yes, that too.

(Earth-Kami's Lookout)

(Everyone is shown throwing punches and kicks training still)

(Goten, Bra, and Rya's bodies are shown)

Oub: (Throws a beam at Trunks)

Trunks: (Grabs it and repels it back at Oub)

Oub: whoa! (Is hit with it)

Trunks: hmm… hit by your own attack, now that's a new one.

(They all continue to train)

(Goku and Piccolo and Vegeta are shown standing looking at them as they train)

Piccolo: Goku, what are you thinking?

Goku: (Sighs) I think it's going to be about time to get into combat Piccolo…

Piccolo: what? Really?

Goku: yes, they have all trained for a few days now and well I don't know what else they can really do to improve their power, so I think it's about time that we went into the battle.

Vegeta: I'm sure ready.

Goku: I bet you are Vegeta.

Piccolo: well then if you truly see that everyone is ready then I am not stopping you, we go into battle.

(Everyone is shown stopping training)

(A little later)

(Everyone is shown standing together as Goku speaks)

Goku: alright, these past few days you guys have trained with one another and you have most definitely improved, I can't say how well we will fair against the Ultimate 5 but our numbers outmatch them. If we all attack together there may be a chance that we can take them by surprise and take them out.

Vegeta: (Has his arms crossed)

Goku: this is our only chance of attack and there may be all kinds of losses… but we just have to try. This is our only defensive tactic. Are we ready?

Gohan: yes dad.

Trunks: yeah Goku.

Oub: yes Master.

Goku: (Smirks)

Gotrix: I am ready to serve.

Yamcha: you got me.

Tien: Choutzou and I will be as best as we can.

18: whatever…

Marron: for Goten!

Krillian: oh boy… I'm ready I guess…

Piccolo: this fight shall be won.

Vegeta: you don't even have to ask me if I'm ready Kakorot.

Pan: I'm ready!

Goku: (Smirks) alright then… let's get going. (Looks to Chi-Chi) (Walks over) Chi-Chi, I know these past years had been hard for you with me gone and all, and well I've been gone way too much in this relationship and well I want to make it up to you. I promise you I will be back after this fight and we will make up for lost time, that I promise to you Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: (Smiles) oh Goku… (Hugs Goku)

Goku: and Goten will be back, you can guarantee that.

Chi-Chi: I sure hope so Goku…

Goku: don't hope, know.

Chi-Chi: okay Goku.

(Just as he talks to them everyone else says goodbye to their counterparts)

Vegeta: I too will make up for lost time Bulma.

Bulma: you sure better Vegeta, or I'll have your head.

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

Gohan: will you wait for me Videl?

Videl: of course I will Gohan; I'll always wait for you.

Gohan: (Smiles) thanks. And don't worry I'll be back soon.

Trunks: (Hugs Bulma) bye mom! I'll take extra good care of Bra when she comes back okay.

Bulma: good you need to look out for her more.

Trunks: sure thing.

(And just like that everyone looks to the edge)

Goku: are we ready?

Everyone: yes!

Goku: let's go win a war!

(They all take lift off and hyper drive it into the air)

(The Non-participants walk over to the crystal ball)

Dr. Briefs: now how do you use this contraption…? (Touches the ball)

Mrs. Briefs: maybe there's a secret word.

Bulma: no guys, you just have to rub the ball three times. (Rubs the ball)

(An image appears)

Bulma: and whatever we want to see will appear.

Dr. Briefs: I see… what an interesting invention…

Bulma: yeah sure…

(Everyone else goes up to the Ball)

Mr. Satan: well at least you're with m Videl so I don't have to worry about your safety…

Videl: oh dad…

Goken: (Goes up to Videl's side) are they going to win mommy?

Videl: (Smiles) yes Goken… their going to win.

Roshi: Mind: I sure hope that they do…

(Cliff Hole far off)

Sharpener: we've been down here for days! We need to eat something soon…

Eraser: and I need a change of clothes…

Launch: (Her hair is purple again, so she sneezed again) oh don't worry guys I'm pretty sure there will be a way out of this place soon.

Sharpener: ever since you sneezed and your hair turned from yellow to purple you've said that same thing every time we think were almost out of here!

Launch: well… great minds think positively.

Sharpener: right…

Eraser: good thing I kept some chocolate from a few days ago in these shorts… (Takes out a chocolate bar)

Sharpener: (Runs up to her) what? You've had a candy bar with you the whole time, and you didn't even tell me? What is wrong with you?

Eraser: I didn't think about it, okay Sharpener!

Sharpener: this is beyond the worst thing you could do to me!

Eraser: well if it makes you feel any better I can break you off a piece…

Sharpener; you better break me off a piece I deserve some!

Launch: (Walks up to her) may I please have some as well?

Eraser: sure!

(She hands them both a piece of the bar)

Sharpener: (Completely devours his)

Launch: slowly eats hers.

Eraser: now we just need to conserve this until we can get out of here.

Sharpener: fine by me.

Launch: alright let's keep going guys.

Sharpener: good…

(They walk on down the cliff side)

(Ultimate 5)

(They are shown on a flat plain grassy landscape lying down looking up at the skies)

Claude # 50: (Points to the sky) that cloud looks like a frog!

Claude # 62: no… I think it looks more like an antelope.

Rya # 2L no you're both wrong… it's a man digging for treasure in a deep rock.

Claude # 50: of course you would come down with that conclusion.

Rya 3 16: I think it looks more like a pencil.

Rya # 2: what do you think Rike?

Rike: (Is sleeping and snoring with a snot bubble on his nose)

(The others look at him with sweat drops)

Rya # 2: in speaking of sleep I haven't slept in 15 days…

Claude # 62: the same with all of us…

Rya # 2: well we should at least stay up for another 3 days once we finish the next objective and then we can sleep.

Rya # 16: should we wake Rike up?

Rya # 2: no… he deserves a good sleep because he helped us greatly in defeating Vegontaks. He even killed Rya # 56. He will be a hero once we return to Dronus.

Claude # 62: good for him.

(Goku and the others flying searching for the Ultimate 5)

Piccolo: (By Goku's side) Goku… I can't feel their energy at all; they must have stopped moving and concealed it.

Goku: they would do something like that…

Vegeta: all we have to do is follow the direction to where we last felt their power and just follow that trail; they are bound to be near their last location.

Piccolo: I agree with Vegeta Goku.

Goku: alright then will follow their last trail… everyone let's hyper drive it even further! We have a lot of ground to cover and we need to catch up before they go on the move again!

(Everyone says 'yes' in agreement)

(They hyper drive it extra fast now)

(Lookout)

Chi-Chi: okay we see Goku and them flying… but I want to see where the Ultimate 5 are!

Dr. Briefs: can that ball really do that?

Bulma: yes dad.

Ox King: this ball is just like Fortune teller Baba's ball, as long as we all think of something it will change to whatever we want to see.

Roshi: (Goes near it) in that case let's look at some lovely ladies! (Chuckles)

(Bulma and Chi-Chi hit Roshi)

Roshi: an old man can get lonely sometimes I hope you know…

Oolong: you got all kinds of people living at your house Roshi; you are surrounded by a bunch!

Roshi: not to mention sexy 18! (Laughs)

Puar: oh brother…

Chi-Chi: guys let's just focus on where the Ultimate 5 are…

Videl: right.

(Everyone focuses)

(The ball quickly changes and you see the 5 lying down looking at the skies still)

Bulma: what are they doing?

Videl: their just enjoying themselves?

(Some of the 5 are shown with their legs on top of each other as they look towards the air)

Chi-Chi: I didn't think they did rest…

Bulma: one of those guys killed Bra…

Chi-Chi: I have a feeling that one with the pointy hair killed my Goten! He was the extra crazy one who seemed like he wanted to kill everyone.

Videl: I'll tell you guys the one I'm scared of… the one last in line sleeping…

Dr. Brief: isn't he the one that blew up Capsule Corporation?

Bulma: yes dad…

Dr. Brief: he destroyed years of research that can't be reopened!

Mrs. Briefs: don't worry honey the Dragonballs can fix that and you won't even have to redo all your research.

Dr. Brief: you always make me feel good about myself honey…

Bulma: oh boy…

Videl: all that matter is that the one that is sleeping I think is the one they should look out for… he makes their leader look like a saint…

Goken: mommy and I saw that bad man… he was scary…

Videl: I know he was Goken. (Hugs him) I know…

Oolong: Puar and I were just lucky that he didn't cook us up and eat us for Monday stu.

Puar: yeah what a relief…

Dende: (Feels something) I think Goku and the others are about to arrive in the Ultimate 5's location.

Mr. Satan: already?

Videl: that was quick…

Chi-Chi: then let's just watch then.

(They all look closely in the Crystal ball)

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: (Enjoys the skies and smiles, but suddenly his face changes and he looks prepared) (He then quickly get up and looks to the skies)

(Claude # 50 and 62 are close to follow)

Rya # 16: (Gets up)

Rike # 4: (Stays asleep on the ground)

Claude # 62: is that them coming?

Claude # 50: I think it is! They have improved a lot since last time.

Rya # 16: so we can beat them right?

Rya # 2: (Smirks) of course we can beat them, they have only improved a little bit, hardly have they improved by a long shot.

Rya # 16: should we wake up Rike?

Rya # 2: no let him sleep he will come when he is needed.

Rike # 4: (Continues to sleep and snore)

Rya # 2: for right now let us begin, show them our power level so they know exactly where we are.

Claude # 50: right away!

(The 4 of them start powering up a bit to show off their energy)

(Goku and them)

(They suddenly get a shock across themselves)

Piccolo: do you feel that Goku?

Goku: I sure do! They must have intentionally done that… they know were coming.

Vegeta: all for the better, then I'm pretty sure they know we improved… I can't wait to blow them all away.

Gohan: are you ready Pan?

Pan: yeah!

Krillian: stay by us Marron…

Marron: dad I'm not a little kid anymore I'm 23, I think I can watch myself.

Krillian: I was afraid of that.

18: let's go.

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: alright they are here we can stop powering up now.

(They all stop powering up)

Rya # 2: okay now they will be here any second.

Claude # 62: good I can't wait to get some killing done.

(Just then from over a ridge the Z-fighters arrive at the scene)

Rya # 2: (Smirks)

(They all land in front of the Drones)

Rya # 2: welcome Goku and friends… it's about time you guys decided to drop in.

Goku: we have come to finish you guys off and give justice for everyone that you have killed, you're crimes won't go unpunished.

Rya # 2: oh they will alright Goku… they will.

Vegeta: Kakorot let's just go Prater and take these Drones out now.

Goku: just as soon as we get into the fight Vegeta.

Vegeta: arrggg…

Goku: (Looks to Claude # 50) you killed my son… I'm not going to let you live after that.

Claude # 50: oh come on Goku! You have another one! And plus Goten was a fool to think he could be related to you!

Gohan: my brother was way stronger then I am! If you are going to say that to anyone it should be me.

Claude # 50: actually I meant to say you both were weak, they don't compare to you at all Goku. That sure is sad, you really should have taught them better.

Vegeta: enough talk! I want to kill this one extra more because he is the one who killed Bra.

Claude # 50: I've created quite a rep. here; I should be in show business.

Rya # 2: don't let them get to you Claude… shall we begin?

Goku: whenever you're ready…

Rya # 2: sounds excellent!

(They all smirk)

Narrator: the battle to save Planet Earth or to destroy it is about to begin, who will come out the victor in this gruesome match?

Rike # 4: (Is shown snoring and sleeping still)

Narrator: can this battle be won by our hero's? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2!

Scenes: on the next Dragonball Z2, the battle begins against the Ultimate 5 and for what appears to be to our hero's is that Goku's fear is realized and that the 5 may be too strong for them to take down, but that does not stop them from pushing as far as possible to defeat the 5! Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 59: Z-Warriors vs. the Ultimate Five.


	28. Dragonball Z2 Episode 59: ZWarriors vs

Dragonball Z2 Episode 59: Z-Warriors vs. the Ultimate Five.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2 the training for power came to an end and it was time for our Hero's to make their grand reentrance against the Ultimate 5, they said their goodbyes…

Goku: alright, these past few days you guys have trained with one another and you have most definitely improved, I can't say how well we will fair against the Ultimate 5 but our numbers outmatch them. If we all attack together there may be a chance that we can take them by surprise and take them out.

Vegeta: (Has his arms crossed)

Goku: this is our only chance of attack and there may be all kinds of losses… but we just have to try. This is our only defensive tactic. Are we ready?

Gohan: yes dad.

Trunks: yeah Goku.

Oub: yes Master.

Goku: (Smirks)

Gotrix: I am ready to serve.

Yamcha: you got me.

Tien: Choutzou and I will be as best as we can.

18: whatever…

Marron: for Goten!

Krillian: oh boy… I'm ready I guess…

Piccolo: this fight shall be won.

Vegeta: you don't even have to ask me if I'm ready Kakorot.

Pan: I'm ready!

Goku: (Smirks) alright then… let's get going. (Looks to Chi-Chi) (Walks over) Chi-Chi, I know these past years had been hard for you with me gone and all, and well I've been gone way too much in this relationship and well I want to make it up to you. I promise you I will be back after this fight and we will make up for lost time, that I promise to you Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: (Smiles) oh Goku… (Hugs Goku)

Goku: and Goten will be back, you can guarantee that.

Chi-Chi: I sure hope so Goku…

Goku: don't hope, know.

Chi-Chi: okay Goku.

(Just as he talks to them everyone else says goodbye to their counterparts)

Vegeta: I too will make up for lost time Bulma.

Bulma: you sure better Vegeta, or I'll have your head.

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

Gohan: will you wait for me Videl?

Videl: of course I will Gohan; I'll always wait for you.

Gohan: (Smiles) thanks. And don't worry I'll be back soon.

Trunks: (Hugs Bulma) bye mom! I'll take extra good care of Bra when she comes back okay.

Bulma: good you need to look out for her more.

Trunks: sure thing.

(And just like that everyone looks to the edge)

Goku: are we ready?

Everyone: yes!

Goku: let's go win a war!

(They all take lift off and hyper drive it into the air)

Narrator: meanwhile while they made their way to the battlegrounds, the Ultimate 5 lied oblivious to their arrival and was laid back on a flat ground looking up at the clouds in the sky, acting as innocent as ever…

(They are shown on a flat plain grassy landscape lying down looking up at the skies)

Claude # 50: (Points to the sky) that cloud looks like a frog!

Claude # 62: no… I think it looks more like an antelope.

Rya # 2: no you're both wrong… it's a man digging for treasure in a deep rock.

Claude # 50: of course you would come down with that conclusion.

Rya 3 16: I think it looks more like a pencil.

Rya # 2: what do you think Rike?

Rike: (Is sleeping and snoring with a snot bubble on his nose)

Narrator: as the five rested up the Z-fighters made their appearance to end this war once and for all…

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: alright they are here we can stop powering up now.

(They all stop powering up)

Rya # 2: okay now they will be here any second.

Claude # 62: good I can't wait to get some killing done.

(Just then from over a ridge the Z-fighters arrive at the scene)

Rya # 2: (Smirks)

(They all land in front of the Drones)

Rya # 2: welcome Goku and friends… it's about time you guys decided to drop in.

Goku: we have come to finish you guys off and give justice for everyone that you have killed, you're crimes won't go unpunished.

Rya # 2: oh they will alright Goku… they will.

Vegeta: Kakorot let's just go Prater and take these Drones out now.

Goku: just as soon as we get into the fight Vegeta.

Vegeta: arrggg…

Goku: (Looks to Claude # 50) you killed my son… I'm not going to let you live after that.

Claude # 50: oh come on Goku! You have another one! And plus Goten was a fool to think he could be related to you!

Gohan: my brother was way stronger then I am! If you are going to say that to anyone it should be me.

Claude # 50: actually I meant to say you both were weak, they don't compare to you at all Goku. That sure is sad, you really should have taught them better.

Vegeta: enough talk! I want to kill this one extra more because he is the one who killed Bra.

Claude # 50: I've created quite a rep. here; I should be in show business.

Rya # 2: don't let them get to you Claude… shall we begin?

Goku: whenever you're ready…

Rya # 2: sounds excellent!

(They all smirk)

Narrator: the war continues today on Dragonball Z2!

(Otherworld-Higher plane moving across the sky)

(Goten and Bra are shown sitting on opposite sides of one another looking out the windows)

Goten: whoa… so this is what the otherworld looks like outside of Yemma and Snakeways's place…

Bra: it's beautiful…

Goten: (Sees Grand Kai's planet) (Points to it) that must be Grand Kai's!

Bra: whoa… that sure was some quick plane ride…

Goten: well were not quite there yet… (Looking outside)

Bra: (Looks at Goten) hey Goten…

Goten: yes Bra?

Bra: umm… I…

Goten: huh?

Bra: well…

Goten: …

Bra: umm… never mind I'll tell you later…

Goten: okay, but whenever you feel you need to say something to me don't hesitate to ask me.

Bra: okay Goten… (She smiles towards him as he looks away out the window, she does not look out the window, and instead she continues to look at Goten)

(Earth-The Ultimate 5 battle)

(Both the Z-fighters and the Ultimate 5 stand looking at one another)

(Rike # 4 is still fast asleep on the ground)

(They all silently exchange glances at one another)

Rya # 2: so Goku… who here is going to attack first hand?

Goku: it depends on who moves first I guess…

Rya # 2: that is some logic you have there Goku.

Goku: hmm…

Claude # 52: transform into a Prater now! We need a challenge here.

Goku: humph, don't mind if I do. (Starts powering up)

Vegeta: (Also starts powering up)

Gohan: (Starts powering up to SS4)

Oub: (Powering up to his full potential)

Trunks: (Starts powering up to SS4)

Pan: (Goes Super Sayian)

(Everyone powers up)

(Goku and Vegeta finally reach Prater Status)

Goku: alright my friends… let' go.

Rya # 2: (Smirks) (He then shouts out loud) attack formation!

(The 4 Drones disappear)

Vegeta: huh?

Gohan: where'd they go?

Rike # 4: (Continues to sleep like a baby)

(The 4 appear on all sides of the Z-fighter shown forming beams)

Oub: their surrounding us!

Goku: arrggg…

(The 4 look like they are about to blow the beams at the team but again they disappear)

Vegeta: what are they trying to pull?

Piccolo: (Looks around) everyone arm yourselves!

Rya # 16: (Appears on one side, and shoots his beam off) (Disappears)

Claude # 50: (Appears on the other side and shoots his off) (Disappears)

Claude # 62: (Appears in the middle and shoots his beam off) (Disappears)

Rya # 2: (Appears in front of Goku and Shoots off his beam) (Disappears)

(The Z-fighters barely have enough time react as all the beams merge together and make a rather large beam and it crashes into the Z-fighters)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegeta: damn it!

(Some managed to escape the blast)

(There is a big smoke screen)

(The 4 drones appear in front of the screen and await the reemergence of the Z-fighters)

Claude # 50: beautiful!

Rya # 16: I've never seen a better work of art.

Rya # 2: excellently done my friends.

Claude # 62: they will strike back at any moment…

Rya # 2: and we will be ready…

(In the smoke Screen)

Goku: (Is shown coughing and looking around for the others) Mind: that attacked looked strong but I don't think they put enough energy in it to even remotely hurt one of us… of course they are just toying around with us…

Oub: Goku!

Goku: Oub, where are you? Are the others with you?

Oub: you're the first one I've found. (Comes running out next to Goku)

Goku: where is everyone?

Oub: are we the only two that didn't get hit?

Goku: I don't know Oub… as far as I can tell I'm not so sure I didn't get hit.

Oub: what do you mean?

Goku: that attacked at very little energy attached to it.

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: (Looking in the Crystal ball) where are they? I really hate smoke!

Bulma: me too! I'm glad that I quit!

Dr. Brief: hmm…

Mr. Satan: I have to see if Gotrix made it through that attack!

Roshi: let's hope to goodness that they all did.

Videl: Mind: Gohan… Pan…

(The Battle)

(The smoke has finally almost cleared all the way up)

(They all smirk)

Rya # 2: ahhhh, I can see them again.

Claude # 50: finally! It's time to kill!

(Suddenly Gohan appears in SS4 to Claude # 50's side and lays a punch right on his cheek)

Claude # 50: (Flies to the side a bit)

Rya # 2: huh? (Looks to Gohan)

Gohan: (Tries releasing a barrage of punches and kicks)

Rya # 2: (Begins dodging them all)

Gohan: hold still!

Rya # 2: you wish… (Does a downward punch and lays it right in Gohan's stomach)

Gohan: (Stops attacking and holds onto his stomach)

Rya # 2: (Chuckles)

Gohan: (Then starts smiling)

Rya # 2: huh?

Pan: (Suddenly appears above Rya # 2 and lays a kick right in his face)

Rya # 2: (Holds onto his face) you tricky little devils!

(Just then)

Claude # 50: (Starts powering up and flies back over and starts fithing with Gohan and Pan)

Rya # 2: arrggg… (Looks to the sky and sees Krillian, Android 18, and Marron looking down towards him) huh?

Claude # 62: I'll dispose of them! (Points towards them and prepares a blast)

(The 3 in the sky wait no longer and together they form a large beam and shoot it off towards them really quick)

Claude # 62: whoa!

(Both Rya # 2 and Claude # 62 are hit by the beams together)

(Claude # 50 continues to fight with Pan and Gohan)

Rya # 16: these stupid fools!

Goku: (Appears in front of Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: how dare you!

Vegeta: (Suddenly appears behind Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: huh? (Looks to Vegeta and then Goku)

Goku: (Smirks)

Vegeta: what should we do Kakorot?

Goku: just wait a minute.

Rya # 16: why you no good dirty rotten- (Hs is kicked right from the side and he loses his balance and falls to the ground)

(The kicker was none other then Oub)

(As all of this goes on Rike # 4 continues to sleep)

(Gohan and Pan continue to fight with Claude # 50)

Trunks: (Appears next to Claude # 50 and blows a beam right in Claude # 50's face)

Claude # 50: (Flies back with the beam)

Trunks: (Looks at the fallen Drones)

Claude # 62: (Reemerges but is soon attacked behind by Yamcha and his wolf fang fist) what?

(He is knocked by Yamcha into Tien's Tri-beam and then Gotrix lays a punch in # 62's back)

Choutzou: (Appears and head buts Cluade # 62 and then disappears)

(All the Z-fighters then land near one another and look at the fallen Drones)

Vegeta: that was easier then I thought it was going to be…

Goku: that was a brilliant Strategy you and Oub thought up Piccolo.

Piccolo: thank you Goku.

Oub: I knew that smoke screen would be taken to our advantage.

Gohan: it sure was a big help.

Pan: yeah! Now we slowed those guys down for sure.

Rya # 2: I don't think so...

(Everyone looks at the 4 on the ground)

Rya # 2: (Gets off the ground and quickly dusts himself off, he has no marks except maybe some dirt on his clothing)

(The other 3 get up as well)

Oub: you got to be kidding me.

Piccolo: should have expected as much.

Rya # 2: we are far too strong to have been beaten that easily, to tell you the truth that was just a freebee we gave you all, you will now all witness out power at full force.

Vegeta: you're bluffing!

Cluade # 50: if only we were!

Cluade # 62: all of those hits on me felt like Mosquito bites.

Rya # 16: Goku and Vegeta seem to be the strongest, but yet they used the others to hit us and harm us. Some plans Goku!

Rike # 4: (Is still asleep)

Goku: I knew you guys would escape unscaved, but it doesn't matter we came here for a nice clean fight and that is exactly what we are going to give you guys.

Rya # 2: alright then… indulge us.

Goku: alright let's go!

(The Z-fighters jump into combat flying towards the 4 Drones)

(The 4 Drones stand and await their opponents)

(Lookout)

Chi-Chi: crush them Goku!

Bulma: yeah show them what you're made of!

Ox king: I love to see them all fight!

(The Battle)

(The Z-fighters break up individually and start fighting individual Drones)

Vegeta: (Is fighting Cluade # 50) you will be the one that dies first!

Claude # 50: you too Vegeta!

Vegeta: (Meets blow for blow with Claude # 50)

Cluade # 50: (Tricks Vegeta and then swipes him off his feet and then bangs him with his head into Vegeta's head)

Vegeta: (Quickly regains his composure and throws a Prater silver beam at him)

Claude # 50: (Jumps backwards into the air and then kicks the beam to the ground making a hole) (He then humps forward towards Vegeta and they continue to fight)

(Claude # 62)

(Marron, Krillian, and 18 are battling with him)

Krillian: alright guys let's stick together!

Marron: but won't we be harmed more if we do that?

18: she's right Krillian.

Krillian: well… let's be as close as possible.

Marron: right dad!

Cluade # 62: you can do whatever you desire humans, but you will not beat me.

18: shut the hell up! I've had enough to hear from the likes of you and your kind!

Marron: way to go mom!

Krillian: I really wish that was directed toward evil a lot more then it usually is…

Claude # 62L mighty words… well then let's go!

(The 3 jump in and start fighting with Claude # 62)

Claude # 62: (Chuckles)

(Rya # 16)

Gohan: alright you Drone let's go!

Pan: I'm right by your side daddy.

Gohan: thanks Pan…

Rya # 16: I'll eat her up Gohan…

Gohan: huh?

Rya # 16: and I will make you watch.

Gohan: arrggg…

Pan: dad wait!

Gohan: (Flies in and punches Rya # 16 across the face and then uppercuts him and then uses his knee and knees him in the chest and then uses one of his fists and bangs Rya # 16 into the ground)

Rya # 16: wow…

Gohan: what were you going to do again?

Rya # 16: (Chuckles while rocks are in his mouth) eat her…

Gohan: (Slams his foot on Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Laughs as he does this)

Gohan: now tell me… what are you going to do again?

Rya # 16: eat her…

Gohan: (Crushes down harder)

Rya # 16: you think that hurts?

Gohan: you're just hiding the pain Drone, I know your kind all too well by now.

Rya # 16: I'm still going to eat her…

Gohan: (Crushes harder)

(Rya # 2)

(Goku and Vegeta and a few others watching to help out are shown standing against Rya # 2)

Goku: well then Rya # 2… or just Rya would be simple enough… I believe you are your team are outnumbered.

Rya # 2: I know… you don't play very fair Goku… I mean one of our own isn't even fighting he's fast asleep.

Vegeta: it would probably be smart to wake him up! But since you failed to that you will be destroyed.

Rya # 2: very doubtful, but there is a possibility.

Goku: alright… let's go…

Piccolo: Goku will Trunks and I will jump in at any moment if you need us…

Oub: me as well Goku!

Goku: yes, but I don't think will need much help.

Vegeta: you took the words right out of my mouth Kakorot…

Rya # 2: well then you will only die a lot easier now without help, you two may be Praters but I am a Drone. And well last time I checked the Drones that you have come across are much stronger then Praters, so I think I am one of those Drones.

Vegeta: psh… enough foolish talk, let's just fight!

Goku: right!

Rya # 2: alright then… arm yourselves! (Starts speeding off towards Goku and Vegeta)

(Back in the Cliff hole where Sharpener, Eraser, and Launch are)

Launch: (Sees the way out of the cliff) I think were almost out guys!

Sharpener: what? Really?

Eraser: oh good! Finally! I really need a bath!

Sharpener: and I'm going to eat like there's no freaking tomorrow!

Launch: (Suddenly notices something from the corner of her eye) what the?

Eraser: what is it Launch?

Launch: (Looks shocked)

(Sharpener and Eraser also look at what she sees)

Sharpener: what in the world…

Launch: …

(What they see in front of them appears to be a black vortex with a mix of black and blue colors)

Sharpener: what the hell is that supposed to be…?

Eraser: I was about to ask you the same thing…

Launch: it looks like some kind of vortex… (Starts getting closer to it)

Sharpener: don't get closer to it! You have no idea what it will do to you!

Launch: well… if we have no idea then don't we want to find out?

Sharpener: well… I guess… but not like this, I think it's safe to just ignore it and get out of this cliff hole!

Launch: (Still walks close to it)

Eraser: (Follows her)

Sharpener: does anybody listen to me around here? (Gets closer to them just for the heck of it)

Eraser: I wonder what it is…

Launch: hmm…

(Suddenly there is a burst of energy and Launch directly is thrown back against a cliff side)

Eraser: huh? (Looks to the vortex)

(From out of the vortex comes a dark shadowy hand and then one foot comes out of the vortex, and then the other foot comes out, and part of the head comes out)

Sharpener: oh my lord! What is that?

Eraser: it's scaring me! (Runs up to Sharpener and grabs a hold of him)

Launch: (Gets back up) oh man…

(The whole figure comes out of the vortex and the vortex then vanishes in thin air)

(The 3 look at the figure)

Figure: (It is a shadow with what appears to be pointy like shadowy hair and the shadow has dark yellow eyes, you can not see his mouth) (He looks a lot like Father from Code Name Kids Next Door) (He is really tall and looks directly at the three)

(The 3 are just at a loss of words and are scared to death)

Figure: (Looks at them) (Looks into the sky) (Closes and then opens his eyes again) (He then begins to speak with a very low and dark voice) this is Earth… right?

All 3 of them: yes! (They shout)

Figure: (Cracks his neck, back and forth)

Launch: may we ask who you are and why you blew me back like that?

Figure: you don't know who I am?

Sharpener: no… that's why she asked you…

Figure: don't take that tone with me…

Sharpener: (Covers his mouth)

Figure: (Starts to laugh) all I can tell you is that I'm he! (Continues to laughing)

Eraser: what?

Launch: oh my goodness…

Sharpener: psycho…

(The battle)

(Everyone is shown fighting their individual Drones)

Rya # 2: (Is shown fighting Goku and Vegeta at the same time)

Vegeta: (Does a double kick on # 2)

Rya # 2: (Grabs Vegeta's foot)

Goku: (Charges # 2 and makes him let go of Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Shoots a beam at Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Is hit with the beam and knocked back a bit)

Goku: face it Rya! You can't beat us, no matter how many attacks you seem to think you can foil we will always come back with a good counter to foil your own attack.

Vegeta: as many of you have said: It is inevitable.

Rya # 2: arrggg… we are 20 times stronger then you all! This is only round one my friends and there is a lot more where that came from.

(Suddenly Rike # 4 is shown close up to his face)

Rike # 4: (Suddenly opens both his eyes and then disappears)

Goku: where did-

Rike # 4: (Appears out of nowhere and has a huge punch laid right across Goku's cheek)

Goku: (Can barely even tell who it is)

(Goku is then thrown all the way back into a forested area making a big explosion on impact)

Vegeta: Kakorot!

Gohan: dad! (As he fights Rya # 16)

Cluade # 62: good Rike is awake… now it is a party!

Rike # 4: (Looks to Vegeta)

Rya # 2: (Floats next to Rike and looks at Vegeta as well)

Piccolo: (Is shocked)

Narrator: oh no! Rike # 4 has awoke and he already left his toll by throwing Goku into oblivion. And now the Z-fighters are no longer facing off against 4 Drones but all the Ultimate 5 as a whole, this war is just heating up and the punches and kicks are just beginning to fly! And what is this Shadow like figure that has just appeared in a Cliff Side hole? Find out next time on Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Z2 the battle continues between the Z-fighters and the Ultimate 5 and the 5 together show a lot more damage to the Z-fighters then they do apart, will our hero's be able to stop these evil creatures at all? And what is this shadow that has appeared? All next time on Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 60: The Ultimate 5.


	29. Dragonball Z2 Episode 60: The Ultimate 5

Dragonball Z2 Episode 60: The Ultimate 5.

Note: there is going to be a first and only one time used word that will probably span across the Z2 sagas in here, you will know what word when you get to it.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, the battle between the Z-fighters and the Drones was just kicking off and the Drones showed a team strike towards our heroes…

Rya # 2: (Smirks) (He then shouts out loud) attack formation!

(The 4 Drones disappear)

Vegeta: huh?

Gohan: where'd they go?

Rike # 4: (Continues to sleep like a baby)

(The 4 appear on all sides of the Z-fighter shown forming beams)

Oub: their surrounding us!

Goku: arrggg…

(The 4 look like they are about to blow the beams at the team but again they disappear)

Vegeta: what are they trying to pull?

Piccolo: (Looks around) everyone arm yourselves!

Rya # 16: (Appears on one side, and shoots his beam off) (Disappears)

Claude # 50: (Appears on the other side and shoots his off) (Disappears)

Claude # 62: (Appears in the middle and shoots his beam off) (Disappears)

Rya # 2: (Appears in front of Goku and Shoots off his beam) (Disappears)

(The Z-fighters barely have enough time react as all the beams merge together and make a rather large beam and it crashes into the Z-fighters)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegeta: damn it!

(Some managed to escape the blast)

Narrator: when the smoke cleared the Drones thought that the rest of this match would be easy money, but an unexpected turn of events comes into play as the Z-fighters tricked the Drones and really started wallowing on them…

(Suddenly Gohan appears in SS4 to Claude # 50's side and lays a punch right on his cheek)

Claude # 50: (Flies to the side a bit)

Rya # 2: huh? (Looks to Gohan)

Gohan: (Tries releasing a barrage of punches and kicks)

Rya # 2: (Begins dodging them all)

Gohan: hold still!

Rya # 2: you wish… (Does a downward punch and lays it right in Gohan's stomach)

Gohan: (Stops attacking and holds onto his stomach)

Rya # 2: (Chuckles)

Gohan: (Then starts smiling)

Rya # 2: huh?

Pan: (Suddenly appears above Rya # 2 and lays a kick right in his face)

Rya # 2: (Holds onto his face) you tricky little devils!

(Just then)

Claude # 50: (Starts powering up and flies back over and starts fithing with Gohan and Pan)

Rya # 2: arrggg… (Looks to the sky and sees Krillian, Android 18, and Marron looking down towards him) huh?

Claude # 62: I'll dispose of them! (Points towards them and prepares a blast)

(The 3 in the sky wait no longer and together they form a large beam and shoot it off towards them really quick)

Claude # 62: whoa!

(Both Rya # 2 and Claude # 62 are hit by the beams together)

(Claude # 50 continues to fight with Pan and Gohan)

Rya # 16: these stupid fools!

Goku: (Appears in front of Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: how dare you!

Vegeta: (Suddenly appears behind Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: huh? (Looks to Vegeta and then Goku)

Goku: (Smirks)

Vegeta: what should we do Kakorot?

Goku: just wait a minute.

Rya # 16: why you no good dirty rotten- (Hs is kicked right from the side and he loses his balance and falls to the ground)

(The kicker was none other then Oub)

(As all of this goes on Rike # 4 continues to sleep)

(Gohan and Pan continue to fight with Claude # 50)

Trunks: (Appears next to Claude # 50 and blows a beam right in Claude # 50's face)

Claude # 50: (Flies back with the beam)

Trunks: (Looks at the fallen Drones)

Claude # 62: (Reemerges but is soon attacked behind by Yamcha and his wolf fang fist) what?

(He is knocked by Yamcha into Tien's Tri-beam and then Gotrix lays a punch in # 62's back)

Choutzou: (Appears and head buts Cluade # 62 and then disappears)

(All the Z-fighters then land near one another and look at the fallen Drones)

Vegeta: that was easier then I thought it was going to be…

Narrator: but it was no time to celebrate as things were about to take a turn for the worse for our heroes…

(Suddenly Rike # 4 is shown close up to his face)

Rike # 4: (Suddenly opens both his eyes and then disappears)

Goku: where did-

Rike # 4: (Appears out of nowhere and has a huge punch laid right across Goku's cheek)

Goku: (Can barely even tell who it is)

(Goku is then thrown all the way back into a forested area making a big explosion on impact)

Vegeta: Kakorot!

Gohan: dad! (As he fights Rya # 16)

Claude # 62: good Rike is awake… now it is a party!

Rike # 4: (Looks to Vegeta)

Rya # 2: (Floats next to Rike and looks at Vegeta as well)

Piccolo: (Is shocked)

Narrator: now they are facing off against all 5 of the Ultimate 5 Drone team will our heroes be able to put a stop to these menaces once and for all or is that all too much a dream? And who is this mysterious Shadow figure that has appeared with Sharpener Launch and Eraser?

Figure: (Starts to laugh) all I can tell you is that I'm he! (Continues to laughing)

Eraser: what?

Launch: oh my goodness…

Sharpener: psycho…

Narrator: find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(On the Grand Kai's planet)

(Multiple fighters are shown training with one another throwing punches and kicks and flipping around on this eternal land)

(There is a water spring shown with a waterfall and other dead warriors jumping in it and swimming around)

(Goten and Bra are shown walking on the Grand Kai's landscape and they are shown looking around at their surroundings and the people who experienced the same fate as them)

Bra: so this is where all the pure hearted people go?

Goten: well Bra depending on the way you say changes things, you can be pure hearted evil as well, this place is only looking for light hearted people.

Bra: I see… (Looking around with her head)

Goten: (Sees the fighters laying punches and kicks on one another) (Smiles)

Bra: this place is beautiful…

Goten: and my dad said this place is where dreams can come true…

Voice: I guess that just depends on who's saying it. (Says a familiar voice)

Goten: huh? (Looks to his side)

Bra: (Also does)

Goten: who are you?

(The voice is none other then King Kai)

King Kai: what do you mean who am I? your dad had to of told you.

Goten: umm… hmm…

King Kai: arrggg… (Getting angry lipped)

Goten: doesn't ring a bell.

Bra: (Says to Goten) he's scaring me…

Goten: oh I know who you are!

King Kai: finally!

Goten: you're my dad's friend Pikkon.

King Kai: (Has a sweat drop and then falls over with his feet sticking up in the air) (He then quickly get back up and starts yelling at Goten) why you little ungrateful! I was helping your dad out so many times before you were even born and you don't even have a single lick of sense to know who I am?

Goten: umm… sorry…

King Kai: I am King Ka, the Kai of the North Quadrant, your home Galaxy!

Goten: hmm… let me just think about this…

King Kai: arrggg…

Goten: oh! King Kai! Now I remember my dad telling me about you!

King Kai: good, I was beginning to worry that Goku completely forgot about me.

Goten: he told me you tell very corny jokes.

King Kai: (Has a large sweat drop) well I happen to think I'm quite the comedian.

Goten: sure thing and I wasn't speaking down on you either…

King Kai: sure… but anyways… how in the world did this happen to you?

Goten: (Starts looking serious) well it's kind of a long story that started about 3 years ago, I guess dad never had a reason to tell you about it…

Bra: it's a really weird story too.

Goten: well it all started… (Starts explaining the story)

(Back on Earth after Rike # 4 punched Goku way back)

Rike # 4: (Still has his arm in the air)

(Everyone turns and looks at Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Slowly puts his hand down)

Rya # 2: finally all 5 of us are together fighting the same battle.

Rya # 16: now we can focus ourselves perfectly.

Vegeta: (Has a look of shock on his face) you pummeled Kakorot as if he were nothing… (Looks to Rike # 4) why aren't you in command?

Rike # 4: (Just looks at Vegeta)

Rya # 2: as where Rike # 4 is very well when it comes down to strength and power he no where matches me or # 1's skill as leader of this team, I'm the brains he's the bronze as you might say.

Vegeta: it does not matter! You will be stopped! I don't even care if there are a thousand of you Drones here!

Rya # 2: you are pretty Feisty Vegeta… such words will end you quick.

Vegeta: well you know what? Fuck you.

Rya # 2: (Chuckles) (Starts to laugh even more)

(The other Drones land on the ground near Rya # 2 and Rike # 4)

Gohan: (Is shown next to Pan while in SSJ4 looking ready for the attack)

(Goku)

(He is shown in the rubble in the forest still in Prater form with water springs surrounding him)

Goku: (Is conscious) (He lies on the ground and puts one of his hands on the side of his face) man! That guy sure does hit hard! Ow! Good thing he didn't take too much out of me or this would be a lot harder… I guess I'm going to have to be a little more careful this time and watch my back.

(Just then a deer comes walking up next to Goku and is eating off the grass)

Goku: (Looks at the Deer and Admires it) wow… wildlife… that's what I'm missing whenever we have to fight someone. (He then starts talking to the deer) don't worry will stop those bad men and you and your friends will continue to live in peace, you guys don't deserve pain, you get enough pain from humans as it is.

Deer: (Looks up at Goku on the ground)

Goku: (Chuckles) (Puts his hand out)

Deer: (Starts licking it)

Goku: (Chuckles more) well little guy… I'm going to have to go now… but don't worry we will try our very best not to disturb you habitat more. (Gets back up and dusts himself off) I promise you that. (He says to the Deer)

Deer: (Looks up to Goku)

Goku: (Pats the deer on the head)

Deer: (Likes the attention)

Goku: (Smiles) (Looks to the sky and then flies off)

Deer: (Looks into the sky at Goku flying away and feels like he just saw a guardian angel take flight)

(The Battle)

Rya # 2: are you going to make a move Vegeta?

Vegeta: what about you? You've just been blabbing on and on for the past 10 minutes, why aren't you fighting? Are you a chicken shit?

Rya # 2: arrggg… how dare you talk to me like that! Drones are far above Sayians if anyone speaks like that it is us to you.

Vegeta: is that so? Then I want to fight you and only you Rya, the others may fight who they choose but I alone want to fight with you.

Rya # 2: fine Vegeta, have it your way you have to be ready for a good show though Prince.

Vegeta: sure.

Piccolo: let's just fight already and get this over with!

Claude # 50: he's right I want to kill someone!

Rya # 2: okay then… 5… 4… 3…

Vegeta: oh give me a brea-

Rya # 2: (Disappears without even finishing counting and then appears in front of Vegeta and uppercuts him into the air and then lays both his hands right into his stomach)

Vegeta: (Spits up salvia and blood and he flies back and skids across the ground about a mile away from the battle)

Rya # 2: (Smirks and Chuckles)

(The Lookout)

Bulma: Vegeta! (She shouts)

Roshi: that fiend!

(The Battle)

Rya # 2: it begins now!

(The 4 other Drones Starts flying in towards the other Z-fighters)

Rya # 2: (Flies towards Vegeta)

(Goku)

Goku: (Flying towards the battle) man he hit me father away then I thought, I could have sworn I should have been there by now. (Sees ahead of him) ahhhh! There we go! Looks like the fight is heating up.

(The Battle)

Gohan: (Throws a punch at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Dodges it)

Gohan: (Throws an swirl kick at him)

Claude # 50: (Dodges it and then kicks Gohan in the head)

Pan: hey! (She flies behind him and flies towards him with her foot pointing out)

Claude # 50: (Grabs her by the foot)

Pan: (Starts shrieking)

Claude # 50: (Starts twisting it)

Gohan: no!

Pan: (Screams in pain)

Gohan: that's it! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots it off towards # 50)

Claude # 50: (Smirks as he looks at the beam engulf him and Pan)

Gohan: oh no! Pan! (He shouts)

(The beam disappears and Pan is shown on the ground with a few bruises on her, but she is still in Super Sayian)

Claude # 50: (Appears above Gohan with his arms crossed)

Gohan: oh thank goodness Pan, I thought you were a goner.

Pan: don't worry about me, look behind you!

Gohan: huh?

Claude # 50: (Smirks runs to Gohan and starts throwing multiple punches at Gohan's stomach and chest areas really fast)

(The fight with Rya # 16)

18: (Is shown floating and throwing a few beams at him)

Rya # 16: (Flicks every beam she throws away towards a distant area)

Krillian: oh yeah! Take this! (Puts his hand in the air) DESTRUCTO DISK! (Throws his yellow disk at # 16)

Rya # 16: (Jumps into the air and back on his feet and then flies forward and slaps Krillian across the face left and right)

18: Krillian!

Marron: dad!

(Both 18 and Marron go in for the attack and start wailing on Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Chuckles as he blocks and dodges their attacks) everything you humans try will be all for nothing.

(18 and Marron don't say anything and continue to throw punches with little effect on his body)

18: Mind: there's no way we can beat this guy, if we can't beat him how are we going to beat the others?

Marron: Mind: I'm already getting tired out…

Krillian: (Regains his composure) alright I'm not going to let you guys down! (Flies in to fight)

(The fight with Claude # 62)

Piccolo: (Is shooting a Special Beam Cannon)

Claude # 62: (Shoots a beam and repels it back at Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Barely jumps out of the way as the beam crashes into the grassy land)

Oub: (Appears next to Claude # 62 and throws a long punch at him but Claude # 62 moves to the side of Oub and grabs onto his arm)

Claude # 62: (Smirks) (Teeth grows out and his eyes go red and he bites down on Oub's arm)

Oub: (Screams out in pain)

Tien: he's got him on the ropes Piccolo!

Piccolo: damn it! (Points towards Claude # 62) I have to hope to the Kai's that this hits Claude and not Oub. DESTRUCTIVE WAVE! (Shoots out the blowing blast and hits the back of Claude e # 62)

Claude # 62: (Gets Discombobulated and floats back a bit but quickly regains his composure) that was a funny attack Piccolo.

Piccolo: and there is plenty more.

Trunks: right about that Piccolo… (Shouts up to Oub) are you okay Oub?

Oub: (Holds onto his arm) yeah… I guess… but those Drones sure do bite down hard… I thought I was a goner for sure.

Claude # 62: yes you were very lucky. This time…

Piccolo: everyone we attack him together.

Gotrix: right.

Yamcha: I'm not going to argue with you but I have a feeling this may be my last real fight…

Trunks: you don't have to think so negatively Yamcha… if Oub can get out of it, I'm sure we can do.

Yamcha: right…

Choutzou: as much as I don't want to, I'm ready to go in.

Piccolo: alright attack! (He Commands)

(Tien, Yamcha, Choutzou, Gotrix and Trunks hop into battle with Oub and they throw punches and kicks on all sides)

Claude # 62: let's see how long you guys can hold this up…

(The Battle with Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Stands watching the other fights)

(Suddenly from the sky Goku lands down behind Rike # 4 with his arms crossed and in Prater form)

Rike # 4: (Does not look behind himself as he knows that Goku is there)

Goku: I'm not going to make the same mistake again Rike.

Rike # 4: (Closes his eyes and then he opens them again) (He turns around and looks at Goku)

Goku: it's time to put you and your team to rest.

Rike # 4: (Smirks at Goku)

Goku: you have killed far too many people to spare and let and even if we did that you would just return here a thousand times more powerful then before.

Rike # 4: (Just silently looks at Goku)

Goku: …

Rike # 4: (Extends his nails outward a bit and smirks at Goku)

Goku: oh no! I forgot about those!

Rike # 4: (Goes forward and starts swiping at Goku)

Goku: whoa!

Rike # 4: (Laughs manically as he swipes his claws back and forth toward Goku's sides)

Goku: Mind: if I get touched by those then I'm dead, the poison will finish unless I can get to Kabito Kai's in time for the Antidote. (Dodging the Sharp claws as best as he can)

Rike # 4: (Still swiping at Goku from left to right)

(The others continue to fight as well)

(Grand Kai's world in the Otherworld)

King Kai: WHAT? And you're saying that Goku and everyone else are fighting them too?

Goten: yes… Bra and me and Rya # 56 were the casualties of that battle.

King Kai: why didn't Goku mention this to me 3 years ago ever? I could have helped I'm not that useless!

Goten: well it was Supreme Kai and Elder Kai that helped us last time.

King Kai: this is just great! I feel so useless without my planet…

Bra: huh? (Looks at King Kai's head and sees his halo) hey… how did you die?

King Kai: please don't remind me…

Goten: if I could bet any money I'd say my dad aided in that. (Chuckles)

King Kai: as a matter of a fact he did.

Goten: (Drops his mouth) huh?

King Kai: but that's a story best left untold for the time being.

Bra: Mr. Kai you think maybe you can give some time of ball or something so we can watch the fight on Earth? I need to know if my dad is okay.

King Kai: wow… it's hard to believe that Vegeta actually has two offspring and might I say a very beautiful one at that.

Bra: huh? (Starts blushing)

Goten: umm… King Kai, I think you better lay off…

King Kai: yes you are right; I have to get that ball! (Suddenly poofs a crystal ball in his hands and throws it on the ground)

(Goten and Bra sit down in front of the ball and look into it)

King Kai: alright Crystal Ball show us the fight on Planet Earth.

(Goten and Bra move their head forward to see what is going on)

(The Images of the battle against the Ultimate 5 is shown also the sun is going down on Earth as well so it is getting darker)

Goten: whoa! I can see it; everyone is down there fighting… wow…

Bra: I have to see if my dad and brother are okay… (Looks around on the battlefield) (She sees Vegeta fighting Rya # 2) cool! My dad is fighting the leader. (She then sees Trunks fighting with the 4 others against Claude # 62) and Trunks is fighting with people I see…

Goten: there's my brother and niece fighting Claude # 50…

Bra: he's the one that killed us…

Goten: yeah he is…

King Kai: (Looks at the Drones) hmm… some of those guys look the same as each other…

Goten: King Kai, I already explained to you everything about the Drones.

King Kai: oh… I guess I forgot already… (Chuckles)

Goten: oh please…

(They continue to watch the fight)

(Back on Planet Earth in the cliff area where Launch, Eraser, and Sharpener are at with this new Dark Figure)

(They stand speechless as they look at this Figure)

Figure: (Looks around the place) this place is beautiful…

Sharpener: umm… yes sir… (Acting scared)

Figure: I feel… power all around it circulating from all corners of the planet.

Eraser: sure. (Acting weirded out)

Figure: I demand to know the location.

Launch: what location sir?

Figure: you know what location.

Launch: umm… no I don't…

Figure: everyone knows the location.

Sharpener: not us man I think you should ask someone else or something cause you are really creeping me out with this whole Shadow bit)

Figure: (Appears in front of Sharpeners face and looks into it)

Sharpener: huh? What the-?

Figure: let me read your thoughts… (Looks directly into his eyes)

Sharpener: (Just looks at the Figures glowing yellow eyes motionless)

Eraser: Sharpener! Sharpener! Sharpener! Snap out of it.

Figure: (Looks away from Sharpener)

Sharpener: (Falls to the ground Unconscious)

Eraser: Sharpener! (Runs up to him and holds him on the ground) are you okay?

Sharpener: arrggg… (Still unconscious)

Eraser: well at least you're still breathing…

Figure: I guess he does not know what I speak of… I guess your race is different.

Launch: Mr. Shadow maybe I can- can- can-

Eraser: (Looks at Launch) oh no she's going to sneeze again!

Launch: (Looks into the air and then sneezes and her hair changes to yellow)

Figure: hmm…

Launch: hey! What the hell are you supposed to be? Speak now or forever lose your head. (Pulls out her automatic rifle)

Figure: (Just looks at Launch)

Launch: you better stop looking at me like that or I'll fill you up with lead!

Figure: (Does not say a word)

Launch: alright you asked for it! (Starts shooting the figure)

(But when the bullets reach him as she keeps shooting they do nothing but make solid noises and bounce off of him as he is hit by all the bullets)

Launch: (Puts the gun down) huh?

Figure: so that is what is used as weapons on this planet… fascinating…

Launch: arrggg…

Figure: I guess humans are inferior after all…

Eraser: my gosh…

Launch: who are you?

Figure: I already said… I am he.

Eraser: who though? Who is he?

Figure: you know…

Eraser: no we don't!

Figure: (Chuckles) you do… everyone knows…

Eraser: Mind: this guy is a nutcase… but if he can make Sharpener go out cold without even touching him then who knows what else he can do… who knows.

(The Battle against the Ultimate 5)

Vegeta: (Tries to sweep Rya # 2 off of his feet)

Rya # 2: (Jumps to the air and then floats above Vegeta and kicks him multiple times in the chest)

Vegeta: you never fight fair! You didn't even finish the beginning countdown!

Rya #2 : sorry to disappoint you. (Lands on the ground and Vegeta and him start exchanging punches and kicks)

(The Other battles continue even more fiercely)

(Goku fighting Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Starts growing his nails even longer extending out towards Goku's shoulder)

Goku: there is no way I'm getting touched by that! (Flips in the air and back on his feet away from the nails)

Rike # 4: (His nails continue to chase Goku)

Goku: I really hate it when they do this… (Tries his best to stay away from the claws)

Narrator: so the battle between our heroes and the Ultimate 5 continue and as of this moment it appears the 5 may be too strong for them to handle is there going to be a glimmer of hope at all in this battle or will the Ultimate 5 be the precursor to demise of Earth and its inhabitants? And who is this mysterious figure who has appeared? Stay tuned for Scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Z2 the battle continues amongst the fighters and Goten and Bra watch from above, and all seems like nothing can dent the 5 as this battle continues, and look at this, the Figure is flying across the air? Where could he be going and what is his purpose on Earth? Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 61: Unstoppable power.

Authors Note: alright here is a question I've been meaning to ask all my fans and readers, who is your favorite one out of the Ultimate five and tell me why in the reviews, and also it is prediction time… who do you think that this Shadow figure is? Answer all of this in the reviews please. See ya next time!


	30. Dragonball Z2 Episode 61: Unstoppable po

Dragonball Z2 Episode 61: Unstoppable power.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, the battle between the Z-fighters and the Ultimate 5 continued with a bang as punches and kicks were thrown from both sides…

Rya # 2: (Disappears without even finishing counting and then appears in front of Vegeta and uppercuts him into the air and then lays both his hands right into his stomach)

Vegeta: (Spits up salvia and blood and he flies back and skids across the ground about a mile away from the battle)

Rya # 2: (Smirks and Chuckles)

(The Lookout)

Bulma: Vegeta! (She shouts)

Roshi: that fiend!

(The Battle)

Rya # 2: it begins now!

(The 4 other Drones Starts flying in towards the other Z-fighters)

Rya # 2: (Flies towards Vegeta)

(Skip)

Gohan: (Throws a punch at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Dodges it)

Gohan: (Throws an swirl kick at him)

Claude # 50: (Dodges it and then kicks Gohan in the head)

Pan: hey! (She flies behind him and flies towards him with her foot pointing out)

Claude # 50: (Grabs her by the foot)

Pan: (Starts shrieking)

Claude # 50: (Starts twisting it)

Gohan: no!

Pan: (Screams in pain)

Gohan: that's it! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots it off towards # 50)

Claude # 50: (Smirks as he looks at the beam engulf him and Pan)

Gohan: oh no! Pan! (He shouts)

(The beam disappears and Pan is shown on the ground with a few bruises on her, but she is still in Super Sayian)

Claude # 50: (Appears above Gohan with his arms crossed)

Gohan: oh thank goodness Pan, I thought you were a goner.

Pan: don't worry about me, look behind you!

Gohan: huh?

Claude # 50: (Smirks runs to Gohan and starts throwing multiple punches at Gohan's stomach and chest areas really fast)

Narrator: for everyone else the result was basically the same, the Ultimate 5 proved too strong for our trained Z-Fighters to handle, Android 18 and her family were not looking to good and neither were Tien, Yamcha, Gotrix, Oub, and Piccolo. Also Goku joined fight against a claw friendly Rike # 4, but meanwhile in a cliff hole a Dark figure has appeared…

(They stand speechless as they look at this Figure)

Figure: (Looks around the place) this place is beautiful…

Sharpener: umm… yes sir… (Acting scared)

Figure: I feel… power all around it circulating from all corners of the planet.

Eraser: sure. (Acting weirded out)

Figure: I demand to know the location.

Launch: what location sir?

Figure: you know what location.

Launch: umm… no I don't…

Figure: everyone knows the location.

Sharpener: not us man I think you should ask someone else or something cause you are really creeping me out with this whole Shadow bit)

Figure: (Appears in front of Sharpeners face and looks into it)

Sharpener: huh? What the-?

Figure: let me read your thoughts… (Looks directly into his eyes)

Sharpener: (Just looks at the Figures glowing yellow eyes motionless)

Eraser: Sharpener! Sharpener! Sharpener! Snap out of it.

Figure: (Looks away from Sharpener)

Sharpener: (Falls to the ground Unconscious)

Eraser: Sharpener! (Runs up to him and holds him on the ground) are you okay?

Sharpener: arrggg… (Still unconscious)

Eraser: well at least you're still breathing…

Figure: I guess he does not know what I speak of… I guess your race is different.

(Skip)

Launch: (Puts the gun down) huh?

Figure: so that is what is used as weapons on this planet… fascinating…

Launch: arrggg…

Figure: I guess humans are inferior after all…

Eraser: my gosh…

Launch: who are you?

Figure: I already said… I am he.

Eraser: who though? Who is he?

Figure: you know…

Eraser: no we don't!

Figure: (Chuckles) you do… everyone knows…

Eraser: Mind: this guy is a nutcase… but if he can make Sharpener go out cold without even touching him then who knows what else he can do… who knows.

Narrator: who is this mysterious shadow creature and is he good… or is he evil? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(On Grand Kai's planet)

(Goten, Bra, and King Kai are watching through the crystal ball)

Goten: damn it! At this rate they don't stand a moments chance against those guys, every attack they throw at them the Ultimate 5 always have some kind of countermeasure… how can anything get this strong? I thought dads Prater power would be strong enough to destroy all things evil…

Bra: my dad doesn't stand a chance either…

King Kai: I have a theory…

Both Bra and Goten: (Look at King Kai) huh?

King Kai: when you told me the story about the Drones and Rya # 1 and that your dad transformed into a Prater, well according to your story your dad has yet to unlock all the secrets that a Prater possesses. I would have thought you would have known this considering you are the one that told me that…

Goten: I know I said that, but don't you think by now my dad and Vegeta would have uncovered those secrets, and besides even without those secrets I was told by Rya # 1 that the Praters were more advanced then the Sayians and that they should be the superior race in the universe. They already should have power over all races, I don't get why my dad can't put a dent in these Drones who should be below him and Vegeta.

King Kai: (Clears throat) well… that's just it… not very many people know about Drones, hell, I didn't even know they existed until you told me. They have been kept so secretive to other beings in the universe that even Kai's don't know who are what they are, and if they do know, all they know is that they are strong and they live on a planet with one giant city and they can't harvest their own food. That is what they would know.

Goten: so then you're saying that even though by other standard Praters are beyond other races, there still could be other races out there in secret that are beyond them?

King Kai: of course! Have you been paying attention? Why did you have to go and summarize everything I just said!

Goten: oh… sorry King Kai… I wasn't thinking…

King Kai: damn right you weren't thinking!

(As Goten and King Kai continue to talk with one another Bra continues to watch the fight)

Bra: Mind: my dad doesn't stand a single chance against Rya # 2… he hasn't even wounded him one time in this battle… how could the Drones get this strong? They weren't like that beforehand…

(Remembering back to episode 44)

(The Drone Ray moves across the sky and then goes through Oub, but to Rya # 2's surprised Oub sped off and left a holographic image of himself that the beam went through, kind of like when Goku fought Cell)

Rya # 2: huh?

Oub: (Appears behind Rya # 2) you were saying?

Rya # 2: (Sweat drops)

Oub: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Screams and then elbows Rya # 2 on the head knocking him into the ground)

(In the ground)

Rya # 2: (Struggles to get up) but how? (He has some bruises over his body)

Bra's thoughts: then there was the fight against Vegontaks and they didn't stand a chance then either…

(Episode 50)

(Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Stops with his explosion blast of power)

(The Ultimate 5 are shown as they are on the ground leaning up looking at Vegontaks)

Rya # 2: you think you can just make us look like fools? I don't think so, buddy.

Vegontaks: I'm not trying to make you look like fools… I'm just trying to kill you. (Disappears and Reappears in front of Rya # 2) (He picks him up on his feet really fast and then lays a punch right in his stomach making him spit up saliva) how does that grab you?

Rya # 2: (Can not believe what had just happened)

Rya # 16: (Jumps into combat)

Vegontaks: (Just disappears and reappears beside Rya # 16 and elbows his back knocking him right onto the ground)

(Both the Claude's jump into combat and start exchanging punches and kicks with Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: (Flips around as the Claude's chase after him he then flips upwards and hits them both in the head knocking them far back, he then begins shooting beams at the 2 Drones incapacitating them to the ground) (Smirks again)

Rike # 4: (Stands looking right at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: so you mute… what do you plan to do?

Rike # 4: hmm…

Vegontaks: is that all you have to say to me? Psh… why do I even bother making you talk to me.

(Back to episode 61)

Bra: Mind: the first time they were kept at bay was by a human and then a multi fused warrior and they didn't stand a chance and they had Sayian blood. And Now… Sayian can't even keep the 5 at bay at all and they are supposed to be stronger then Humans… how did they get this strong?

(The Fight on Earth)

Rya # 2: (Cleaning off his face) Vegeta, you're punches feel like little fingers pecking at my body, you are a lot more annoying then actually doing damage to me.

Vegeta: Psh… another bluff from your little Drones. You had to have felt some of those attacks, I mean you have bruises.

Rya # 2: that's just a natural reaction, just because you do that doesn't mean that I am hurt. (Disappears)

Vegeta: huh?

Rya # 2: (Appears behind Vegeta) I'm far from it! (Grabs onto Vegeta by the neck)

Vegeta: (Tries to break lose and resist)

Rya # 2: (Starts chuckling)

Vegeta: arrggg… arrggg… (Not able to breathe very well)

(The fight with Rya # 16)

Krillian: (Throwing many destructo discs at Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Either speeds around them over jumps over them as he advances closer to Krillian and the other 2)

Krillian: damn it! He's just too fast!

18: I'll handle this Krillian you guys attack from behind with power alright!

Marron: yes mom.

Krillian: I won't argue with you so all I'll say is be careful.

18: right. (Flies up to Rya # 16)

Krillian: (Sighs) good luck…

(Krillian for a split second remembers when 18 kissed him for the firs time in DBZ on the roadside)

18: (Floats up near Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Stops moving and then looks at 18)

18: you're fight is with me now! They will provide cover attacks for me.

Rya # 16: good at least you are a bit stronger then those weaklings.

18: cut the insults and start fighting.

Rya # 16: sure thing. (Charges up to her)

18: (Forms a one handed beam and throws it at Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Is hit by it in the face and looks like he is being thrown back)

18: hmm…

Rya # 16: (Disappears from his falling slump and then reappears behind 18)

18: huh?

Rya # 16: (Elbows her in the back)

18: (Can barely contain herself)

Rya # 16: (Lays a kick right on her head crashing her right into the ground)

Marron: mom!

Krillian: oh no! Arrggg…

(They both start forming beams and throwing them at Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Blows the beams back at Krillian and Marron)

Krillian: oh no!

Marron: ahhhh!

(The area they are in his hit with the beams making an explosion, you don't know if they are alive or dead)

18: (Comes flying back up from the crate the ground) you bastard! (Flying with her fists ready towards Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Waits for her)

18: (She arrives and starts throwing her fists at Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Dodges all of her punches)

18: stop it! (Attacking him)

Rya # 16: (Floats back a bit and starts forming a beam)

18: arrggg….

Rya # 16: (Shoots the wide beam at 18)

18: (Put her foot out and kicks it into the air, but that was just a diversion for Rya # 16) huh?

Rya # 16: (Is right in front of her and punches her in the face and then in the stomach)

18: (Spits out saliva and blood)

Rya # 16: (Puts her on her back in the air) (He then clenches his fists together and bangs her right in the stomach)

18: (Crashes into the ground again)

Rya # 16: (Chuckles) (Starts floating down to her again)

(The fight with Claude # 50)

(Gohan and Pan are shown panting for breathe as they look at a not tiered Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: unlike you two I haven't even broken a sweat. The Drone God works in mysterious ways.

Gohan: you have to have a weak point somewhere, just because you got a power boost from your god doesn't make you invincible.

Claude # 50: I'm pretty damn close to it.

Pan: shut up! You think you're all high and mighty because you killed 2 of us? That makes you less then what you were before!

Claude # 50: (Chuckles)

Pan: you killed my best friend and my uncle and all you can do is use that to your advantage!

Claude # 50: she begged for her life…

Pan: huh? (Eyes bulge out)

Claude # 50: she begged and pleaded and asked for a second chance…

Gohan: no Pan don't listen that's not what happened he's just trying to make you lose control!

Claude # 50: she begged until I released the projectile right into her brain scattering it all over the grounds.

Pan: (Starts dropping tears)

Claude # 50: and unlike you people I felt zero remorse for my actions… as a matter of a fact I could care less about you and your life and your friends lives, it will all end in agony.

Pan: (Gets an angered look on her face and looks at Claude # 50)

Gohan: no Pan, don't do it! You're doing exactly what he wants you to do! There was no begging or pleading drop it and fight by my side don't get yourself killed!

Claude # 50: and your uncle was jus the same Pan…

Pan: arrggg! That's it! (Powers up a bit and starts flying in towards Claude # 50 with her leg pointed out ready for the attack)

Claude # 50: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Pan!

Pan: (Lays many kicks on Claude # 50 but they all have no affect)

Claude # 50: (Chuckles)

Pan: (Tries punching and kicking him now)

Claude # 50: (Continues to laugh)

Pan: (Goes in for another attack from the top with her leg)

Claude # 50: (Grabs her by the foot in the air)

Pan: huh?

Claude # 50: (Smirks) (Throws a punch right in the middle of her face)

Pan: (Blood gushes out of her nose and she skids across the ground to a stop) (She is barely conscious and in Super Sayian after this ordeal)

Gohan: (Looks to where Pan is at and then looks back and Claude # 50) for your own sake she better still be alive.

Claude # 50: (Chuckles) I invite you to attack me…

Gohan: I think I accept your invitation. (As a SS4 He flies off towards Claude # 50 and begins fighting with him exchanging punches and kicks galore with one another)

(The fight with Claude # 62)

Oub: everything we throw at him Piccolo is having very little affects at all…

Piccolo: I don't know how they can withstand all of our most powerful attacks, it doesn't make any sense.

Trunks: what are we going to do Piccolo? It's obvious that their god gave them even more energy then he did last time.

Piccolo: I don't know Trunks…

Tien: we have to think of something here…

Claude # 62: this is interesting…7 of you are fighting me at once and yet you can't even put a mark on me that must really tell you all how strong that you are.

Yamcha: shut up! We've had enough to hear from you!

Gotrix: that's one thing I can agree with you on Yamcha.

Choutzou: what are we going to do Tien?

Tien: I don't know Choutzou…

Claude # 62: (Disappears)

Piccolo: damn it! Everyone arm yourselves!

(They look around as they hear Claude # 62 speeding around them)

Trunks: he's too fast…

(He is still speeding around them)

Oub: (Looks around and suddenly you hear a punch but don't see the puncher and Oub skids on his front on the ground)

Trunks: Oub! (He too is hit by the speedy demon without seeing him)

Tien: let's see how you speed around the 12 eyes! (He then shouts out loud) SPLIT FORM! (He then creates 3 copies of himself) alright let's go! (All of his copies say)

(The Tiens look around and shoot beams from all general directions to hopefully snuff Claude # 62 out of speeding)

Tiens: come out now!

(The 4 Tiens continue to shoot beams all over to flush him out)

Claude # 62: (Suddenly reappears and kicks one of the Tiens to the ground, speeds to the next one and kicks him, then to the next one and speeds around him a few times and then blasts him to the ground) (He then looks up at the real Tien)

Tien: what? But how did you escape the 12 eyes?

Claude # 62: old tricks in this generation never work buddy. (Shoots a big beam out at Tien and Tien is taken into the ground with the other copies)

Choutzou: Tien!

Claude # 62: small person why don't you ever try to fight me?

Choutzou: (Starts backing away from Claude 62)

Claude # 62: I thought so…weak and pathetic.

Piccolo: why you-

Claude # 62: (Appears in front of Piccolo and looks him directly in the eyes)

Piccolo: huh? What-? What-?

Claude # 62: (Chuckles)

Piccolo: what did you do?

Claude # 62: kill the others fighting against me!

Piccolo: what why would I- (His hands start moving without him being in control and he forms a beam and points it towards Yamcha)

Yamcha: Piccolo… what's happened to you?

Piccolo: everyone get away from me! (Shoots off a beam without him wanting to do that and he goes in and attacks the others)

Claude # 62: mind control is the best thing out of any attack ever. Make sure you kill them all painfully.

Piccolo: nooooooooooo! (He goes in and punches Choutzou) I'm sorry Choutzou! (He then flies in to attack Trunks, Oub, and Gotrix)

Claude # 62: (Chuckles)

(The fight with Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is swiping at Goku with his claws)

Goku: whoa! You almost got me that time!

Rike # 4: (Looks at Goku and chuckles)

Goku: (Shoots multiple beams at Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Passes through them all without getting hurt)

Goku: what? How in the world did you do that? It's impossible!

(Goku does not pay attention)

Rike # 4: (Gets a good punch in on the side of Goku's face but thankfully does not get scratched)

Goku: man, you're punches are like 6 pounds of cinder being dropped on your body…

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Looks at Goku and his nails extend outwards a little bit)

Goku: I really hate it when you guys grow your nails like that; it's disgusting… eww…

Rike # 4: (Points his hands towards Goku and then his nails start extending straight out elongating all the way out to the tip of Goku's nose)

Goku: ah, man… (Quickly starts speeding around)

Rike # 4: (Has his nails chasing after Goku)

Goku: Mind: Rya # 1 did this exact same thing… only this time I will not be touched by these claws… (Flying around trying to dodge)

Rike # 4: (Laughs Hysterically as his claws chase after Goku)

Goku: (Stops and shoots beams at the claws)

(The claws just move right through the beams)

Goku: (Is able to teleport himself out of the way before the nails reached him and go into a free area, but the nails are getting closer again) this is impossible… there is no way I can beat him like this and I have a feeling he will be doing this forever until he gets a hold of me…

(The nails go by Goku)

Goku: (Speeds around) then bring it on! (As he flies around away from the claws)

(In the Cliff hole)

Figure: it is dark outside now… the light disappears…

Sharpener: (Slowly wakes back up) huh? What happened?

Eraser: oh thank goodness Sharpener… the dark figure guy looked at you until you fell unconscious…

Sharpener: what? Oh that is embarrassing…

Launch: I wonder what he did to you… (Her hair has gone back to purple)

Sharpener: I don't know… say where is he?

Eraser: he's been standing to the side talking to himself for what feels like an hour now.

Launch: he keeps talking about power and the location, we have no idea what he is talking about.

Sharpener: I think I remember things now… when he looked at me in the eyes I had started remembering everything from my first baby steps to when I graduated from High school all the way to this point… he awakened memories I thought I had forgotten…

Eraser: what do you mean?

Sharpener: I mean I remember everything from my past eve when I was a baby…

Eraser: but how is that possible?

Sharpener: I don't know Eraser, I mean we've witnessed all kinds of weird things going on I think this is just one of them… or one of many.

Figure: (Turns around and looks at Sharpener and Eraser) do you feel that?

Sharpener; what?

Figure: the power? Do you feel it?

Eraser: there he goes again…

Sharpener: listen man I don't know what you want but I am confident that you will find it if you just start looking around a bit, I'm sure it will turn up eventu-

Figure: I feel it! I found it!

Eraser: huh?

Figure: I'm going… (Suddenly purple and yellow like aura appears all around the shadow creature and he kneels down and then jumps off into the air speeding away from them)

(Sharpener, Eraser, and Launch look in awe as the figure is already out of sight)

Sharpener: did anyone else just see that?

(Eraser and Launch are at a loss of words and all they do is shake their heads)

(The Figure flying across the night sky)

Figure: I'm coming to help! (He continues to hyper drive at god like speeds)

(The Battle)

(Vegeta and Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Still has Vegeta in a neck hold) why don't you just give up and die already, do you Sayians not need air or something?

Vegeta: (Struggling to stay conscious)

Rya # 2: you're a fool if you think that you can do anything against us… we are too powerful for you all too even possibly imagine.

Vegeta: sh- shu- SHUT UP! (He powers up and Rya # 2 loses his grip)

Rya # 2: huh? (Lets go of Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Turns and looks at Rya # 2) I am the prince of all Sayians I will not be devoured by the likes of a race who call themselves the superior race in the universe. The only ones that are superior are Sayians and nothing more.

Rya # 2: that Prater power says otherwise…

Vegeta: to me this is only an upgrade in terms of power, to me this is no new race, all I feel is that I have ascended; I am still a Sayian and a Sayian… I SHALL STAY! (He starts forming his ultra powerful attack that he used against Goku in the training match on the Lookout) (He points his hand towards the ground)

Rya # 2: what? He's gathering energy…

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: what is this?

Bra: whoa, my dad looks cool performing that trick.

King Kai: (Turning pages of a book)

Goten: (Looks up and King Kai) umm… what are you doing King?

King Kai: ah here we go! I have a book of a lot of races in the universe and Prater just happens to be in it and this book lists the attacks that Praters can perform and their heritage.

Goten: whoa… really?

King Kai: yes really… the attack your dad is performing is the Super Nontago attack…

Bra: super what?

King Kai: the Super Nontago attack is an attack that was once used to destroy an entire army of people, he hold it in a position as if you are pointing it towards the ground and you hold onto the arm you are performing the attack with to add even more energy to the attack.

Goten: whoa…

King Kai: in some cases it's even stronger then the Spirit bomb, but this attack takes a lot of energy so the user either… (Gulps) dies or becomes incapacitated…

Bra: what?

King Kai: only time will tell us if he will live or not, let us pray that he does…

Goten: oh man…

Bra: Mind: he can't die… he's the only one besides Mr. Goku who can beat these guys… without him what can be done?

(Back on Earth in the fight)

Vegeta: (Continues to gather energy for the attack)

Rya # 2: this sure is taking awhile, maybe I should make some sport out of you while you load it up.

Vegeta: (Loading the attack) huh?

Rya # 2: (Appears in front of him and punches and kicks at him)

Vegeta: (Is still loading the attack up though)

Rya # 2: since you are strong enough to continue gathering energy I think I'll give you a nice and healthy beating…

Vegeta: arrggg…

Rya # 2: (Chuckles)

Narrator: Vegeta has begun the power collecting process, but at what cost? Will this attack put an end to Rya # 2 and perhaps the other 4 Drones? And what are the fates of the Z-fighters that fought today? And what is this Figure? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Vegeta continues to power up the attack and eventually launches it off, but what's this someone just hit it out of the way and it wasn't the Ultimate 5's doing… all next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 episode 62: The last effort.


	31. Dragonball Z2 Episode 62: The last effor

Dragonball Z2 Episode 62: The last effort.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, the battle continued against the Ultimate 5 and the Z-fighters, and from the outcome it seemed that the Z-fighters didn't stand a chance against the Ultimate 5 with their new powers and abilities that far succeeded all the Z-fighters intentions…

Rya # 2: (Disappears without even finishing counting and then appears in front of Vegeta and uppercuts him into the air and then lays both his hands right into his stomach)

Vegeta: (Spits up salvia and blood and he flies back and skids across the ground about a mile away from the battle)

Rya # 2: (Smirks and Chuckles)

(Skip)

Rya # 2: (Appears behind Vegeta) I'm far from it! (Grabs onto Vegeta by the neck)

Vegeta: (Tries to break lose and resist)

Rya # 2: (Starts chuckling)

(Skip)

18: hmm…

Rya # 16: (Disappears from his falling slump and then reappears behind 18)

18: huh?

Rya # 16: (Elbows her in the back)

18: (Can barely contain herself)

Rya # 16: (Lays a kick right on her head crashing her right into the ground)

Marron: mom!

Krillian: oh no! Arrggg…

(They both start forming beams and throwing them at Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Blows the beams back at Krillian and Marron)

Krillian: oh no!

Marron: ahhhh!

(The area they are in his hit with the beams making an explosion, you don't know if they are alive or dead)

18: (Comes flying back up from the crate the ground) you bastard! (Flying with her fists ready towards Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Waits for her)

18: (She arrives and starts throwing her fists at Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Dodges all of her punches)

18: stop it! (Attacking him)

Rya # 16: (Floats back a bit and starts forming a beam)

18: arrggg….

Rya # 16: (Shoots the wide beam at 18)

18: (Put her foot out and kicks it into the air, but that was just a diversion for Rya # 16) huh?

Rya # 16: (Is right in front of her and punches her in the face and then in the stomach)

18: (Spits out saliva and blood)

Rya # 16: (Puts her on her back in the air) (He then clenches his fists together and bangs her right in the stomach)

18: (Crashes into the ground again)

Narrator: and all wasn't well for the other fighters either as they got picked off one by one…

Pan: arrggg! That's it! (Powers up a bit and starts flying in towards Claude # 50 with her leg pointed out ready for the attack)

Gohan: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Pan!

Pan: (Lays many kicks on Claude # 50 but they all have no affect)

Claude # 50: (Chuckles)

Pan: (Tries punching and kicking him now)

Claude # 50: (Continues to laugh)

Pan: (Goes in for another attack from the top with her leg)

Claude # 50: (Grabs her by the foot in the air)

Pan: huh?

Claude # 50: (Smirks) (Throws a punch right in the middle of her face)

Pan: (Blood gushes out of her nose and she skids across the ground to a stop) (She is barely conscious and in Super Sayian after this ordeal)

Gohan: (Looks to where Pan is at and then looks back and Claude # 50) for your own sake she better still be alive.

Claude # 50: (Chuckles) I invite you to attack me…

Narrator: also the battle between Piccolo and Claude # 62 turned into a fiasco as Claude # 62 showed off a few of his own tricks and he turned Piccolo's body into his own puppet…

Claude # 62: (Appears in front of Piccolo and looks him directly in the eyes)

Piccolo: huh? What-? What-?

Claude # 62: (Chuckles)

Piccolo: what did you do?

Claude # 62: kill the others fighting against me!

Piccolo: what why would I- (His hands start moving without him being in control and he forms a beam and points it towards Yamcha)

Yamcha: Piccolo… what's happened to you?

Piccolo: everyone get away from me! (Shoots off a beam without him wanting to do that and he goes in and attacks the others)

Claude # 62: mind control is the best thing out of any attack ever. Make sure you kill them all painfully.

Piccolo: nooooooooooo! (He goes in and punches Choutzou) I'm sorry Choutzou! (He then flies in to attack Trunks, Oub, and Gotrix)

Claude # 62: (Chuckles)

Narrator: what are the fates of all of these out of commission Z-fighters? And will Piccolo ever regain control of his body again? And what of the Dark figure? All these questions and more will be answered today on Z2!

(The fighting above continues)

Krillian: (Is shown coming out of the rubble caused by Claude # 50's beam, he has bruises and wounds and cuts all over his body, and he holds onto his arm because it is out of place) ah man… I feel like a walnut that just fell off a tree… (He then looks into the air and sees Android 18 fighting Rya # 16)

18: (Is exchanging punches and kicks with him)

(Back to Krillian)

Krillian: wow… she's been holding out for quite some time… I have to get in there and help. (Tries to reposition his arm) but my damn arm… (He then realizes something) oh my gosh! Marron! (He turns around towards the rubble and starts looking for Marron) Marron! Where are you? Please say something! (Starts lifting up and throwing rocks around to find Marron) (He then removes a rock and sees Marron's face she is unconscious and has marks on her face) oh no… (Starts pulling her out of the rubble)

(After he did that she lies on the ground unconscious still)

Krillian: you just rest awhile Marron… at least you have a better chance and surviving then the rest of us. (He then turns and looks towards 18 who is still fighting Rya # 16)

(18 and Rya # 16)

18: (Stops and then throws a quick blast at # 16)

Rya # 16: (Knocks it out of the way and then charges forward)

18: ahhhh!

Rya # 16: (He hits 18 directly into the stomach with his head)

18: (Reacts and begins falling to the ground again) Mind: I can't let him win! I have to stay strong…

(Vegeta and Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Punching Vegeta multiple times on the body as he continues to load up his special attack) I'm surprised you've still been able to gather energy for this attack considering the large beating I'm giving you… I'll give you some points for toughness.

Vegeta: (Has blood marks all over his body) you underestimate me Drone. This attack will kill you when I'm finished with it…

Rya # 2: is that a proven fact? Cause didn't you use it on Goku a few days ago?

Vegeta: yes… but it wasn't nearly strong enough then to kill him… this time I will go all the way and I will make sure not a shred of you is around!

Rya # 2: (Makes an angered expression) you won't kill me with anything…

Vegeta: psh…

Rya # 2: (Runs up to Vegeta and punches him in the stomach with both his fists)

Vegeta: (Reacts but still keeps his composure)

Rya # 2: pretty soon you will let up.

Vegeta: arrggg…

Rya # 2: (Smirks)

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: I can't believe this! I don't want my granddaughter to die!

Videl: (Through the crystal ball they see Pan lying on the ground from when Claude # 50 punched her in the face)

Goken: (Looks as well) is she okay mommy?

Videl: she'll be fine Goken… (Trying to contain her anger and sadness, cause she fears that Pan and the others may not come home alive)

Bulma: Vegeta… why don't you just throw your attack right now? If you die out there then I'll be all alone! So if you die at least have Trunks come home alive.

Roshi: as of this moment Bulma that is impossible…

Videl: but how?

Roshi: the Ultimate 5 have come up with an extraordinary amount of energy in just a little amount of time… their energy levels surpass all of them!

Chi-Chi: what?

Mr. Satan: but that can't be right… at least one of them has to be weaker then one of our own.

Roshi: afraid not one of our own surpasses any of them.

Dr. Brief: you are joking, right?

Roshi: I wish I were, and it would probably be a funny one at that, but I'm as serious as they come. They might all die unless Vegeta can shoot off this attack, as of now it seems like he's putting spirit energy in the ball so it can become stronger then the user of the ball. You can say he's kind of using the same strategy as when Goku uses the Spirit Bomb.

Bulma: what will happen once he's finished powering it up?

Roshi: hmm…

Bulma: well?

Roshi: he could just give out from exhaustion and make a full recovery, or…

Bulma: or what?

Roshi: he will die.

(There is a shock sequence)

Bulma: why?

Roshi: this attack was not meant to be used at full power, full power was supposed to be used a last resort, now that Vegeta has taken his last resort he will have to give the higher powers something in return…

Videl: his life…

Roshi: correct.

Bulma: but you said that he could just get tired, right?

Roshi: yes that is correct… but it is only a 50/50 chance I'm afraid.

Bulma: …

Chi-Chi: how much longer until he's finished?

Roshi: that much I can't tell you… only he will decide that.

Bulma: Mind: Vegeta…

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: King… do you really think that, that blast will have an affect on the Drones?

King Kai: that depends really. He has to make sure first that he actually hits his opponent or else it's doomed to fail.

Bra: but what about the other Drones sir?

King Kai: perhaps the beam will be large enough to engulf them all if he is lucky.

Goten: whoa… Vegeta really is going all the way for this isn't he…?

King Kai: yes, but with the beating that the Drone he is fighting is giving him who knows how much longer he can stand it.

Bra: (Shouts towards the Crystal ball) come on daddy! You can do it! Show that freak that you can do anything!

(Goten and King Kai look at Bra)

Bra: well come on guys why don't you cheer with me?

Goten: oh…

Bra: you go dad!

Goten: ok then… kick ass Vegeta!

King Kai: umm…win, I guess…

(Goten and Bra look at King Kai)

King Kai: what? What else I'm I supposed to say?

Goten: you'll get it sooner or later King Kai.

King Kai: what?

(Back to the fight)

(Gohan and Claude # 50 both hit each other on the sides of the face)

Gohan: (Backs up a bit and points toward Claude # 50 with his arms) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots off his red version of the attack)

Claude # 50: SHOCK BEAM! (Shoots out a separating blast towards Gohan that goes off into multiple directions)

Gohan: damn! (Tries his best to dodge and speed around all the shock waves)

Claude # 50: (Laughs)

Gohan: (Kicks one of the beams back at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: arrggg… (Sucks the blast back in)

Gohan: (Looks at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: I think it's time that I end this now.

Gohan: and how to do you propose to do that? I don't intend on quitting anytime soon, no matter what you throw on me.

Claude # 50: on the contrary… you will go beyond quitting with this next technique.

Gohan: hmm…

Claude # 50: (Lifts his leg to the air a little bit and shows the bottom of his shoe to Gohan)

Gohan: huh?

Claude # 50: (Suddenly really long and sharp spikes come out of his shoes)

Gohan: oh my goodness! I remember this move!

(Remembering back to episode 42)

Claude # 50: yes… because you guys just use the Dragonballs to do your bidding! Wishing people back from the dead, next you'll be asking the Dragon to make you a sandwich, and tell you a bed time story, and teach you to read. That's how it would seem like you all use that Eternal Dragon.

Trunks: we use it for the good of the planet, not for the likes of you.

Claude # 50: whatever you may say, boy, it won't change the outcome of this fight… now die! (Put his foot in the air and charges toward Trunks with spikes coming out of his shoes)

Trunks: huh? Whoa! (Manages to quickly evade the spiked shoes as he goes past) are those poisonous?

Claude # 50: (Turning around ready to attack again with the spikes) no… but they sure do hurt like hell! (Flying toward Trunks)

(Back to episode 62)

Claude # 50: (Pointing his shoe towards Gohan) and you thought I forgot about them? (Laughs) now I'm going to rip you into two! (Starts soaring towards Gohan with his foot pointing out)

Gohan: (Quickly jumps out of the way before Claude # 50 could reach him)

Claude # 50: you may be fast but you will be taken by the spikes.

Gohan: I won't let that happen.

Claude # 50: you will… (Points both his feet towards Gohan and they both have sharp spikes them) now pay attention. (Suddenly he shoots his shoes off with the spikes pointing out and they fly off like missiles chasing after Gohan)

Gohan: holy- (Disappears and reappears in a different part) (He maneuvers around as fast as he can as the shows chase him like rockets in the air)

Claude # 50: they will not stop unless I say so or until their target is cleaved, give up and die nobly.

Gohan: (Keeps trying to elude the Spiked shoes) I won't let a pair of shoes make me quit! Never! (Shoots a beam at them both)

(There is a smoke screen but the shoes come out unscaved)

Gohan: what? Even a pair of shoes doesn't get damaged. I guess I've got my work cut out for me.

(The battle against Claude # 62)

Piccolo: (Is shown matching fists with Oub who is using his palms as a safeguard)

Oub: you mean you can't control yourself at all? (While using his palms)

Piccolo: no! I can't! You have to destroy me now before I kill someone!

Oub: I can't do that Piccolo.

Piccolo: Claude is using me as a puppet, and there is know way for us to stop him at this rate! (Still attacking)

Oub: I don't believe that for a second!

Gotrix: (Looks to Claude # 62 who stands looking towards Piccolo controlling his body) let him go now you coward! If you are so strong then why must you manipulate others to do your bidding?

Claude # 62: it doesn't matter though you are all going to meet the same end even if I wasn't controlling him, why not just try something different?

Gotrix: you're disgusting.

Trunks: I won't let you continue! (Jumps into combat)

Yamcha: wait Trunks!

Trunks: (Is attacking Claude # 62 and throwing punches and kicks to his side and to his face)

(There is no affect)

Trunks: (Still hitting Claude # 62) Mind: nothing I throw at him is doing any damage at all, he must be so focused on his mind control that no other interruptions can even do a thing to him. This just made things a whole lot worse for us.

Claude # 62: stop hitting me… it's getting rather annoying and I'm trying to do something here.

Trunks: you have to have a weakness! (Stops punching and kicking him and then starts throwing beams off towards Claude # 62)

Claude # 62: (Is hit with the attacks but nothing happens)

Trunks: this is just getting ridiculous!

Oub: (From behind Trunks) look out behind you Trunks!

Trunks: huh?

Piccolo: (Elbows Trunks right in the back)

Trunks: (Reacts and is flung forward)

Piccolo: (Shoots a destructive wave at Trunks)

Trunks: (Is hit with the wave) damn it… (Begins steaming and falling to the ground) (He stops himself though before he reaches the ground)

Piccolo: Trunks kill me!

Trunks: (Floating back up) I can't do that Piccolo… none of us can.

Claude # 62: you are wrong… your only course of action is to kill the puppet, you obviously can't stop me so that is your second choice.

Trunks: no if we did that then we'd be doing exactly what you wanted us to do and what's the point in doing that. It's almost as if someone asks you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?

Claude # 62: then he will not stop until you kill him or you all die. And considering that the Nemekian isn't that strong as it is, that will be a long time from now.

Oub: (Shouts) we will find a way!

Claude # 62: right… (Move his head towards Trunks)

Piccolo: (Takes that as a direction and moves into to attack Trunks)

Trunks: (Speeds around trying to elude Piccolo)

Claude # 62: (Makes more movements with his hands of which Piccolo follows as he attacks Trunks, Gotrix, Yamcha, and Oub)

Oub: Mind: there is nothing that can be done! We might have to kill Piccolo…

(Starts remembering back to Piccolo and there growing friendship 3 years earlier)

Oub: we sure will! I can't wait to throw punches! (Walks to the side of Piccolo) hey… Piccolo, you've died before… right?

Piccolo: umm… (Sweat drops) yes… 3 times to be exact…

Oub: what's it like?

Piccolo: well… deaths not as bad as you may think. You get to live forever and advance beyond anyone who ever lived… that is if you get to keep your body that is.

Oub: how do you keep your body?

Piccolo: you have to be good hearted.

Oub: really?

Piccolo: of course some wicked, who go to Hell keep their bodies as well… but that's only because the rules say that powerful people can keep their bodies and that includes evil people. I don't see why they'd make that rule considering the problems they've had with the bodied souls in Hell the past years. Umm… why do you ask?

Oub: well… that odds are against me… I may die.

Piccolo: Oub… you can't say that, we all no matter how strong we have become have that strong possibility of death. Even I and Goku, and Vegeta.

Oub: but Goku beat Rya.

Piccolo: after hours and hours of trying… Oub think about how hard it was to take down one Drone. And now think about 5.

Oub: but he's taking control of his Prater power more though. He could have beaten Rya really fast if Rya hadn't transformed. And from what I've heard these guys aren't even evolved like our good Rya is and like the old evil Rya. Honestly I think this fight will end quickly.

Piccolo: never underestimate your opponent Oub.

Oub: yeah, I guess your right. (Looks into the air with Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Looks too)

Oub: hmm… can I join your silent training?

Piccolo: sure.

Oub: ok, cool.

(They both look into the sky and meditate standing up)

(Back to episode 62)

Oub: Mind: he taught me a lot these past 3 years and allowed me to unlock this power, I am not going to let him die and throw everything we'd had away just because of one technicality… I will die first before that ever happens.

Piccolo: (Closing in for the attack)

Oub: we will run away and come up with a plan!

Yamcha: what?

Gotrix: yeah? What?

Trunks: huh?

Oub: no time for questions let's just speed around until Piccolo for awhile and maybe Claude will give up.

Gotrix: sounds weird but I guess will give it a shot.

Yamcha: alright!

(Everyone starts speeding around)

Claude # 62: how dare you play that game… (Moves his hand around to control Piccolo more) hmmm…

(The Battle against Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Puts his nails back into his hands and just looks at Goku)

Goku: so you finally decided to give up on the whole claw thing? good cause it was getting really old.

Rike # 4: …

Goku: so what are you going to do next?

Rike # 4: (Suddenly while airborne he starts running towards Goku like a track star)

Goku: huh?

Rike # 4: (Slams right into Goku)

Goku: ahhhh!

Rike # 4: (Bangs Goku on the head)

Goku: (Begins falling towards the ground)

Rike # 4: (Flies down following Goku)

Goku: that hit me like a ton of bricks.

Rike # 4: (Appears and charges downwards with his legs pointing towards Goku and slams him right into the ground while standing on Goku's stomach)

Goku: (Spits out blood)

Rike # 4: (Rises his foot into the air and then slams down on Goku's stomach again)

Goku: (Yells and spits up more blood)

Rike # 4: (Repeats the process over and over again)

Goku: (Hard breathes he begins to take)

Rike # 4: (Smiles a happy smile towards Goku and then points his hand towards Goku and a beam appears in his hand) (He then waves goodbye to Goku)

Goku: Mind: it can't end like this… no way!

Rike # 4: (About to let go of the blast)

Goku: no way! (Suddenly starts powering up)

Rike # 4: huh? (Is thrown back and the beam disappears)

Goku: (Is standing on his feet again) I won't let you or anyone else try and stop me no matter what attack you throw at me… I will never give up and I will be your end!

Rike # 4: hmmm…

Goku: Mind: he really did take a lot out of me, I don't know if I can really keep to my word.

Rike # 4: (Smiles)

Goku: oh shit! I forgot he could read my mind! Now he knows… well no matter I can still win this if I try my best.

Rike # 4: (Starts to laugh uncontrollably)

Goku: not this again.

Rike # 4: (Starts stomping his foot on the ground with laughter) (He also holds onto his chest)

Goku: there is nothing to laugh about!

Rike # 4: (Laughing still)

Goku: I can tell just by that laugh that you enjoy giving pain to others, well I'm not here to help you in anyway, I'm here to stop those who wish to hurt others and that means you. You and your team have shown too many crimes against humanity to be spared.

Rike # 4: (Starts laughing even more)

Goku: you laugh now but I'm as serious as they come, you will fail in your mission.

Rike # 4: (Suddenly stops laughing and looks at Goku angrily)

Goku: whoa! That was a quick mood change!

Rike # 4: (Eyes widen) (Suddenly there is a big flash explosion caused by Rike)

Goku: on no! What the? (Covers himself)

(Suddenly the light disappears)

Goku: what was that? Huh? Where did he go?

Rike # 4: (Appears to the side and punches Goku across the face and then does it to the other side as well)

Goku: ahhhh!

Rike # 4: (Starts laughing again)

(Vegeta and Rya # 2)

Vegeta: (Continues to load his attack)

Rya # 2: (Is punching Vegeta all over the place)

Vegeta: (Loosing his strength by the minute)

Rya # 2: you are getting weaker Vegeta… pretty soon you will fail to launch that attack off no matter how strong it becomes.

Vegeta: I have to try!

Rya # 2: I think it's time that I put an end to you… this is where you stop this foolishness. (Starts forming a beam with both his hands pointing towards one another, he extends his hands apart from one another and the beam grows bigger)

Vegeta: Mind: almost done!

Rya # 2: any last words my Sayian friend?

Vegeta: (Starts chuckling)

(The Lookout)

Bulma: he's about to shoot it out!

Dr. Brief: you can do it Vegeta; I sure do have faith in you.

(Back to the fight)

Vegeta: here's a last word: TAKE THIS! (Throws off his Super Nontago attack towards Rya # 2)

(Suddenly as the beam travels it gets larger and large)

Rya # 2: what the hell? This is nothing like I thought the attack would be!

(Suddenly all the other fights stop and they look at the beam)

Claude # 50: what?

Rya # 16: that power!

Gohan: father!

Claude # 62: what is this?

Piccolo: (Suddenly can move his hand again) I can move!

(The beam keeps getting larger)

Rya # 2: (Starts retreating back as the beam follows him) there is no way any of us can escape that beam! Team get together we must stop it!

(Suddenly the other 4 Drones appear in front of the beam)

Vegeta: exactly what I wanted.

Rya # 2: put your arms out and throw it back!

Claude # 62: I've sensed this beam and it's far too powerful!

Rya # 2: I don't care just do it!

(Grand Kai's)

Goten: oh yeah! You got this in the back Vegeta!

Bra: it's impossible for them to block that! They are done for!

King Kai: I'm surprised to say this but I think you're right.

(The Lookout)

Bulma: you go Vegeta! I knew you could do it!

(Back at the battle)

Rya # 2: this is it…

Rya # 16: we are done…

(They close their eyes)

(Suddenly something appears in front of the Drones but you don't see it)

Vegeta: (Is shown from his face) huh? What?

(Something grabs onto the beam and then kicks it and it as fast as light flies upwards into space)

(The Drones open their eyes)

(Their eyes widen)

(The Lookout)

(Everyone looks in shock at what just happened)

Bulma: (Suddenly faints into Dr. Brief's arms)

(Grand Kai)

Goten: (Falls to his bottom)

Bra: (Is also shock)

Goten: (Starts clenching his fists)

(There is silence)

(Back at the battle)

(The view goes in and you see the Dark figure standing in front of the Ultimate 5)

Figure: (Slowly floats to the ground and lands)

(The 5 Drones do not speak a word and they fly to the ground surrounding the figure and they all kneel to the ground towards the figure)

Vegeta: (Breathing hard)

Gohan: what just happened…?

Goku: (Comes in) who is that?

Figure: (Looks at Goku)

Rya # 2: (Stands up) you must be blind Goku… this my friend is none other then our savior, our leader, and our messiah… Corpolius!

(There is a huge shock sequence with all the Z-fighters)

(The Lookout)

(Everyone gasps and goes becomes hysterical)

(Back at the battle)

Goku: (Eyes grow wide)

Piccolo: …

(Everyone is at a loss of words)

(The Drones and Corpolius look at the confused Z-fighters)

(There is a freeze frame)

Narrator: what a turn of events! The Dark Figure that we have seen for a few times is none other then the master of all Drones, Corpolius! Is he really as powerful or as deadly as said by all the stories told by him, and what are his reasons here on the battlefield? And can this be the end of our heroes as we know it? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Z2, the maniacal master of the Drones Corpolius appears and all is doomed to destruction as pointed out by the Drones, the battle continues but with a heavy burden on their shoulders, will they be able to handle the Drones knowing that Corpolius is watching their every move, stay tuned!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 63: Corpolius our leader, our savior.


	32. Dragonball Z2 Episode 63: Corpolius our

Dragonball Z2 Episode 63: Corpolius our leader, our savior.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Vegeta continued to gather spirit energy to make the beam even stronger then he himself was, Rya # 2 did not allow him to focus while doing this, instead he took the opportunity to beat Vegeta down…

Rya # 2: (Punching Vegeta multiple times on the body as he continues to load up his special attack) I'm surprised you've still been able to gather energy for this attack considering the large beating I'm giving you… I'll give you some points for toughness.

Vegeta: (Has blood marks all over his body) you underestimate me Drone. This attack will kill you when I'm finished with it…

Rya # 2: is that a proven fact? Cause didn't you use it on Goku a few days ago?

Vegeta: yes… but it wasn't nearly strong enough then to kill him… this time I will go all the way and I will make sure not a shred of you is around!

Rya # 2: (Makes an angered expression) you won't kill me with anything…

Vegeta: psh…

Rya # 2: (Runs up to Vegeta and punches him in the stomach with both his fists)

Vegeta: (Reacts but still keeps his composure)

Rya # 2: pretty soon you will let up.

Vegeta: arrggg…

Rya # 2: (Smirks)

Narrator: and meanwhile other fights with the other Drones continued as well as Gohan and Claude # 50 matched their powers to one another, the only problem was that still no one was able to affect the Drones to a good degree…

Gohan: (Backs up a bit and points toward Claude # 50 with his arms) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots off his red version of the attack)

Claude # 50: SHOCK BEAM! (Shoots out a separating blast towards Gohan that goes off into multiple directions)

Gohan: damn! (Tries his best to dodge and speed around all the shock waves)

Claude # 50: (Laughs)

Gohan: (Kicks one of the beams back at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: arrggg… (Sucks the blast back in)

Gohan: (Looks at Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: I think it's time that I end this now.

Narrator: Claude # 50 then launched off an interesting new move…

Claude # 50: (Lifts his leg to the air a little bit and shows the bottom of his shoe to Gohan)

Gohan: huh?

Claude # 50: (Suddenly really long and sharp spikes come out of his shoes)

Claude # 50: (Pointing his shoe towards Gohan) and you thought I forgot about them? (Laughs) now I'm going to rip you into two! (Starts soaring towards Gohan with his foot pointing out)

Gohan: (Quickly jumps out of the way before Claude # 50 could reach him)

Claude # 50: you may be fast but you will be taken by the spikes.

Gohan: I won't let that happen.

Claude # 50: you will… (Points both his feet towards Gohan and they both have sharp spikes them) now pay attention. (Suddenly he shoots his shoes off with the spikes pointing out and they fly off like missiles chasing after Gohan)

Gohan: holy- (Disappears and reappears in a different part) (He maneuvers around as fast as he can as the shows chase him like rockets in the air)

Claude # 50: they will not stop unless I say so or until their target is cleaved, give up and die nobly.

Gohan: (Keeps trying to elude the Spiked shoes) I won't let a pair of shoes make me quit! Never! (Shoots a beam at them both)

(There is a smoke screen but the shoes come out unscaved)

Gohan: what? Even a pair of shoes doesn't get damaged. I guess I've got my work cut out for me.

Narrator: and as the other battles continued Vegeta and finally collected enough energy to blast the Ultimate 5 right out of the water!

Vegeta: here's a last word: TAKE THIS! (Throws off his Super Nontago attack towards Rya # 2)

(Suddenly as the beam travels it gets larger and large)

Rya # 2: what the hell? This is nothing like I thought the attack would be!

(Suddenly all the other fights stop and they look at the beam)

Claude # 50: what?

Rya # 16: that power!

Gohan: father!

Claude # 62: what is this?

Piccolo: (Suddenly can move his hand again) I can move!

(The beam keeps getting larger)

Rya # 2: (Starts retreating back as the beam follows him) there is no way any of us can escape that beam! Team get together we must stop it!

(Suddenly the other 4 Drones appear in front of the beam)

Vegeta: exactly what I wanted.

Rya # 2: put your arms out and throw it back!

Claude # 62: I've sensed this beam and it's far too powerful!

Rya # 2: I don't care just do it!

(Grand Kai's)

Goten: oh yeah! You got this in the back Vegeta!

Bra: it's impossible for them to block that! They are done for!

King Kai: I'm surprised to say this but I think you're right.

(The Lookout)

Bulma: you go Vegeta! I knew you could do it!

(Back at the battle)

Rya # 2: this is it…

Rya # 16: we are done…

Narrator: but then suddenly something happened that would which change the course of the battle forever…

(Suddenly something appears in front of the Drones but you don't see it)

Vegeta: (Is shown from his face) huh? What?

(Something grabs onto the beam and then kicks it and it as fast as light flies upwards into space)

(Skip)

(The view goes in and you see the Dark figure standing in front of the Ultimate 5)

Figure: (Slowly floats to the ground and lands)

(The 5 Drones do not speak a word and they fly to the ground surrounding the figure and they all kneel to the ground towards the figure)

Vegeta: (Breathing hard)

Gohan: what just happened…?

Goku: (Comes in) who is that?

Figure: (Looks at Goku)

Rya # 2: (Stands up) you must be blind Goku… this

my friend is none other then our savior, our leader, and our messiah… Corpolius!

(There is a huge shock sequence with all the Z-fighters)

Narrator: my word! Is this truly the supreme ruler of all Drones? Or is there something more to this dark figure that not even the Drones can see? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: what? Did he just say that, that figure is Corpolius?

Bra: this… this can't be happening… do you think all of those stories about Corpolius are real Goten?

Goten: a Drone would not lie to us about their leader or past Bra… I can tell just by looking at that thing, that Corpolius probably lives up to even great regards then what the other Drones told us.

King Kai: (Has a sweat) so wait you're saying that he's the strongest thing in the entire universe?

Goten: in terms of godliness he has… although as of late he has not been seen around the galaxy. According to Rya # 1 he was sickened by something that doesn't usually happen to Drones and was no longer able to continue his inequities. He has all of the Drones do his dirty work.

King Kai: then that must be why no one has ever heard of Corpolius because he's been out of the loop for almost one million years.

Bra: wow… but why show himself now?

King Kai: he must have some dark reason for being there… (Gulps) we can only hope that he does not go into combat… or the whole universe including here will be eradicated by him.

Goten: that can really happen?

King Kai: if he is as strong as you say he is… anything is possible.

Goten: ah, crap…

(They continue to look in the Crystal ball)

(The Battle)

(All 5 Drones are still kneeling down to Corpolius who stands in the middle of where they stand kneeling to him)

Vegeta: (Breathing hard) (Getting ready to go unconscious because of the power he shot off) this really… really… sucks…

Goku: (Still shocked) there is no way that's Corpolius! Absolutely no way!

Piccolo: I hate to believe Goku… but I think that's really him.

Gohan: (At a loss of words) if he's here then we have no chance at all now… it's impossible.

(Just then to the side of the battle)

Pan: (Is just now regaining consciousness with blood marks on her face) (She slowly gets back up to her feet and looks toward the 5 kneeling down to Corpolius) who is that? Why are they kneeling to him? (She then looks up towards the Z-fighters who also look towards the Drones and Corpolius) what's been going on here since I've been out? (Feels her face) I feel like I got hit by a ton of elephants. Damn they punch way too hard… (Looks up towards the people again) well whatever is happening I don't think I should get involved… I'll just stick to the ground for awhile and if they need me I'll go in. I don't want to be a liability to them…

(Krillian and Marron)

Marron: (Is still out cold lying on the ground)

Krillian: (Looks up towards everyone else) whoa! That thing is Corpolius! I would have thought he would have looked human… but I see no resemblance between him and the other Drones. It firstly started out really hard to take down the Drones now it's steadily moved to impossible now that Corpolius is here! There has to be a logical explanation for all of this…

(The Lookout)

Mr. Satan: that thing is Corpolius? I didn't think he'd look that creepy…

Chi-Chi: Roshi… is that really him?

Roshi: I'm afraid so Chi-Chi… I could tell there was something about him from the first moment that he landed on the battlefield and kicked Vegeta's beam away. I knew right then that the supreme enemy had arrived.

Oolong: but there's got to be something they can all do right? Corpolius can't be as strong as they say he is… I mean no one is that powerful even if they call themselves the strongest people in the universe.

Puar: yeah this has to be some kind of joke…

Roshi: there is no joke you two… that is Corpolius.

Videl: if there is no chance of winning then I think we should retreat right now and send them all back!

Bulma: yeah! Were all going to die anyway though if worst happns.

Roshi: don't jump to conclusions…

Bulma: huh?

Videl: what?

Roshi: although that is Corpolius… I think he has different intentions here then to destroy…

Chi-Chi: what do you mean?

Roshi: I'm saying that he's here for another reason… not kill everything… but that reason I can not yet explain… perhaps he will shed some light himself.

Videl: I hope so…

Bulma: me too, me too…

Roshi: Mind: hmmm… I just hope no one tries to challenge him though because they would know what their getting themselves into.

(The Battle)

Goku: alright that's it! I'm tired of standing here! What are you doing here Corpolius… you can't possible feel this desperate that you have come here yourself.

Corpolius: (Looks up to Goku with his arms crossed)

Rya # 2: (Stands up and looks to Goku angrily) how dare you speak to him like that! I should come up there and tear your head off and stick it up your a-

Corpolius: no Rya # 2 Code Verish 665… (With a low tone to his voice) let him speak the way he wants… this is his home, and plus I think our enemy deserves an explanation of things.

Rya # 2: yes master.

Corpolius: tell Mr. Goku what he wants to know.

Rya # 2: (Does not hesitate and flies upwards towards Corpolius) obviously by now Goku, you know that the being standing before you is none other then Corpolius… are master, and our saint.

Goku: why is he here?

Rya # 2: (Smirks) I'm getting to that. Well you see we ourselves do not know why he is here because we can not read his mind, if we did such a thing we would be killed instantly by his might. We do not ask why he shows up at all on all of his appearances in our lives. He goes where he wants and we do not say 'no' we do not question him and we honor everything that he does and says.

Piccolo: so then you're all slaves… humph…

Rya # 2: quiet Nemekian! You would never understand the approval we have of Corpolius.

Goku: tell us something then… why does he look so different then you guys?

Rya # 2: well to be honest with you… Corpolius does not come out much… and even when he does come out he uses a substitute for himself.

Goku: huh?

Piccolo: a substitute…

Oub: hmm…

Rya # 2: that's right… that Shadow below is not Corpolius' true form, instead what he is doing is mediating his real body back home in one of our sanctuaries and with the power of his mind he can create another form of himself, thus making the Shadow form, he has full control over this body, but the only downside is, is that he is not as strong while in this form but he is still stronger then all of us combined on this battlefield and I would not be surprised if he were stronger then this whole planet combined with one another.

Oub: why have you chosen to come now!

Corpolius: (Starts talking) I want to see the progress of my children. And I want to watch them as they fight.

Trunks: there has to be more of reason then that.

Rya # 2: do not question him! With him here I feel even stronger then before.

Rya # 16: (From the ground) with him here there are no others.

Claude # 50: only the god is his equal.

Claude # 62: and we are nothing to him.

(Back in the air)

Rya # 2: all will tremble before his might…

Vegeta: (Is shown breathing then suddenly he shuts his eyes)

Piccolo: huh?

Vegeta: (Begins falling to the ground, he has lost the battle against the beam he shot off)

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta: (Smacks onto the ground creating cracks in the ground) (He quickly returns back to normal Sayian mode)

Goku: (Gasps)

(The Lookout)

Bulma: Vegeta! (She shouts)

(Grand Kai)

Bra: dad no! Please tell me he's alive!

Goten: oh boy…

(Back at the battle)

Rya # 2: I guess Vegeta ran out of batteries.

Goku: oh thank goodness… he's alive!

Rya # 2: oh too bad… I think I'll finish him off then. (Forms a beam with his hand and points it towards Vegeta lying on the ground)

Corpolius: my child… do not attack him… he has had enough… it is not the Drone way to kill an unarmed opponent… I thought that your team understood this…

Rya # 2: (Sweat Drops) (Puts the beam away) yes master…

Goku: oh I get… you guys have no free will but what your master tells you… no wonder there was a resistance rallying against him. You guys don't really want to follow his rules, you're just scared and what he'll do to you if you don't listen, because of his great power.

Rya # 2: that is a lie! He has saved us all from the likes of this universe… he is the direct link between us and the Drone God of which we channel energy from.

Goku: that maybe so, but you listen to everything that he says… I thought that Drones weren't supposed to feel fear?

Rya # 2: of course we fear him! You are supposed to fear those that you follow or worship, because if you didn't fear them you could just as easily take their power away from them.

Goku: now I understand… well even if he is here and we die we all still are going to win this fight… even without Vegeta.

Piccolo: but Goku! Don't you see who is down on the ground watching our every move? If we do one thing that he doesn't like then we are dead!

Goku: I don't think those are his intentions as of now Piccolo.

Piccolo: but he has to be here for some other reasons other then to watch them fight.

Goku; and we won't find out anything if we just stand here and give up.

Piccolo: …

Goku: you know I'm right Piccolo… now it's up to us to make a difference. We are the only ones left who can protect the planet. And I say that if we die that we go out knowing we at least tried… not that we gave up and gave in to our enemy's demands.

Piccolo: I understand Goku… we fight till the end.

Gohan: and if I have to die here tonight I'll at least know that I'll be with all of my family because well, the whole world would be destroyed…

Goku: (Looks to Corpolius) Corpolius… we will fight your disciples and we will win, will show you everything that we can do!

Corpolius: since you were able to kill Rya # 1 code Verish 666, I wouldn't be surprised if you killed someone from this team at all.

Goku: wasn't quite the response I was looking for, but okay. (Goes into fighting stance) I think we should all continue our battles!

(Down on the ground)

Corpolius: Rike # 4… come here my child.

Rike # 4: (Suddenly for the first time does what you wouldn't think he'd do) yes… my master… (He has a low voice with a roughness to it, much like Super Buu)

Corpolius: I want you to stick that Sayian through the heart with your claws, tear it out and give it to me… if you will.

Rike # 4: I live to serve you my master… always… and forever. (Suddenly Rike # 4 super speeds himself right up to Goku)

Goku: (Did not suspect this and does not get time to react)

Rike # 4: (Punches him on the sides back and forth and then punches him in the stomach)

Goku: (Spits up blood)

Piccolo: everyone attack!

(Suddenly the other Drones jump into combat and go after the other Z-fighters)

(Oub, Yamcha, Gotrix, Tien, Piccolo, and everyone else begin to battle their Drone Counterparts.)

Corpolius: (Is shown with his arms crossed watching the fights)

Rya # 2: (Does not fight he stands out of the battle watching his men like a leader)

(Goku fighting Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Constantly punching Goku on all places of his body)

Goku: (Has blood marks near his mouth and chuckles like he always does when he's wounded) wow… I didn't expect anything like this…

Rike # 4: (Grabs Goku by the shirt neck and raises him into the air) (He then bangs his head on Goku's head knocking him back)

Goku: arrggg….

Rike # 4: (Smirks)

Goku: I don't think you fight fair…

Rike # 4: (Points his hand towards the air and looks as if he is about to stab Goku right through the heart)

Corpolius: give me his heart Rike # 4, my child… (Goes through Rike # 4's mind)

Goku: well I guess this is my fate…

Rike # 4: (About to strike down on Goku)

(Suddenly a Destruto Dick goes right through Rike # 4)

Goku: huh?

Rike # 4: arrggg… (He does not cut in half, much like when Cell was hit with the disk through the neck nothing happens to Rike because of the weakness of the Disk's power) (He looks to the ground)

(There on the ground stands Krillian who is still hurt from Claude # 50)

Krillian: don't you touch him!

Goku: Krillian…

Rike # 4: (Lets go of Goku and smirks towards Krillian) (He then speeds down towards him)

Goku: oh no! (Starts following Rike # 4)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Watching all the fights) yes… yes… this is what we were meant for… (Looks with the corner of his eye and sees Pan behind a boulder watching the fights)

(Pan)

Pan: aw man! They don't stand a chance against all of those guys! I don't either!

Corpolius: (Suddenly appears in front of Pan as if he slipped into darkness and came out to another side of a tube) (He stands right in front of Pan)

Pan: (Is at a loss of words and looks right up at the tall dark figure) please don't hurt me…

Corpolius: no one begs my young friend… those who wish death get death… those who do not fight until their last breathe… I have no intention of killing you… unless you choose to die by my hands.

Pan: umm…

Corpolius: let me open your mind…. (Puts his hand on her head)

Pan: (Does not have time to react and just lets him do what he's doing)

Corpolius: (Does the same thing he did to Sharpener except Pan does not pass out)

Pan: what? I… I… remember everything about myself… starting from when I was a baby all the way till now… but how?

Corpolius: you know how…

Pan: …

Corpolius: (Suddenly disappears and reappear on the other side watching the fights)

Pan: (Touches her head) that… that… was the weirdest thing to ever happen to him in my natural young life.

(Fights)

Piccolo: (Is shown battling Claude # 50)

Gohan: (Is shown fighting Claude # 62)

(Everyone switches on and off about whom they are fighting, exchanging punches and kicks and elbow smacks)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is shown lying on the ground unconscious with his mouth open) (He dreams he's still fighting)

(Grand Kai's)

Goten: things are looking a little grim…

Bra: how can you say that?

Goten: I don't know… I just don't see a point in continuing, there is no stopping those Drones.

King Kai: so you're saying your father and the others should just give up and die?

Goten: maybe not like that… but those guys have them on the ropes they haven't done a single bit of damage to the Ultimate 5. I'd say they should just let fate take them… at least we'd all be together again.

Bra: yes but that would mean we failed all of those people that didn't deserve to die Goten. There are other people who live on Earth who have lives, and they are taken away all the time because of things like this, I'd say that we owe those people a lot for what has happened these years on Earth.

Goten: … (Sits on the other side of the crystal ball after letting himself fall on his bottom to the ground)

Bra: (Looks at Goten on the other side) hey Goten…

Goten: yeah?

Bra: did you really mean what you said those days ago…

Goten: what do you mean?

Bra: you know… that you like me?

Goten: (Smiles) of course I meant it Bra… I wouldn't lie to you, even if I was an inch from death.

Bra: (Smiles and blushes) well… the truth is Goten…

Goten: yeah?

Bra: I really, really like you…

Goten: oh yeah?

Bra: (Looks at Goten with Puppy Dog Eyes)

Goten: whoa!

Bra: (Chuckles) I think we should get to know each other a little more Goten, the first 13 years I was alive we barely ever talked to each other, we only just stated when you helped me learn how to become a Super Sayian 3 years ago.

Goten: yeah we probably should Bra…

Bra: I have to tell you something else Goten…

Goten: yeah?

Bra: I not only like you…

Goten: huh?

Bra: I've been in love with you for 3 years.

Goten: (Has a wide eyed expression)

King Kai: (Eyes pop out of his head) what on Earth are you guys talking about?

Bra: (Puts her hand on her mouth and chuckles)

Goten: that's a bit more then I thought… but yeah… maybe we should go on a date. (He says jokingly with a smile on his face)

Bra: maybe we should… (Acting serious)

Goten: whoa! Are you sure?

Bra: yeah… that is if we get wished back ever…

Goten: you'd be the first girlfriend I've had since Valese…

Bra: you mean you're single right now?

Goten: yeah… I've been training too much the past 3 years, I haven't had time to go out on dates.

Bra: I had no idea…

Goten: yeah…

Bra: then we should try one Goten!

Goten: are you sure then?

Bra: yes.

Goten: (Smiles) okay then Bra, will go out on a date… I just hope you family approves of that…

Bra: don't worry I'll get them to.

Goten: (Smiles)

Bra: (Smiles as well)

King Kai: (With sweat drop) I will never understand Earthlings… (Sighs)

(The battle on Earth)

Rike # 4: (Is on the ground walking towards Krillian)

Krillian: (Shoots multiple energy blasts at an advancing Rike # 4) (While trying to back away from Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is not affect and continues to advance towards Krillian)

Goku: (Appears in front of Krillian) No! Leave him out of this!

Krillian: Goku! I was giving you time to recollect yourself! Don't worry about me.

Goku: I'm not going to let you die again Krillian!

Rike # 4: (Punches Goku in the face)

Goku: (Flies back towards Krillian and they both fall to the ground)

Rike # 4: (Smirks and laughs)

(Suddenly out of nowhere Android 18 jumps in and lays a kick Rike # 4's neck)

Rike # 4: huh?

Goku: 18! He is much stronger then Claude # 50!

18: well Claude # 50 is much stronger then me too so it doesn't matter, and this guys wants to harm my husband and my unconscious daughter! I won't let that pass.

Krillian: but 18-

18: no buts! (Points her hand towards Rike # 4) POWER BLITZ! (Shoots out her shot)

Rike # 4: (Grabs the beam in the air and then puts it in his mouth)

18: arrggg…

Rike # 4: (Smirks)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Continues to watch the fights in the sky) hmm… I feel the power all around me…

(Above in the fights)

Claude # 62: stop resisting and die! (While attacking Oub)

Gotrix: (Is shown flying by shooting beams at Rya # 16)

(While everyone is fighting)

(Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Is shown outside of the fight with his arms crossed watching) (Chuckles) at this rate the battle will be over within minutes… and if they try anything funny the master will destroy them without hesitation. At this point… the Drones have total victory over all races of the universe! # 1 would be proud!

(Everyone continues to fight)

Rya # 2: (Begins laugh)

Narrator: as the battle rages on Rya # 2 shares a laugh with himself. But meanwhile there are fights going on all edges of the battlefield… Vegeta is out of commission, and Goku doesn't even stand a chance against these brutes… is there a chance in the world of victory? Or is that an impossible dream that will never come true? Stay tuned for Scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: on the next Z2, the battles rage on and little can be done to stop these menaces, but as this continues Vegeta has very interesting dreams that have some kind of hidden meaning and could change the tide of combat forever! That's next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 64: Vegeta's new resolution.


	33. Dragonball Z2 Episode 64: Vegeta’s new r

Dragonball Z2 Episode 64: Vegeta's new resolution.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Corpolius was revealed in the world… although he was not in his true form and is less powerful then he really is, he is still vastly stronger then all of the Z-fighters and the Ultimate 5 combined, this made a heavy burden on our Hero's shoulders but Goku tried to make the best of the situation…

Goku: oh I get… you guys have no free will but what your master tells you… no wonder there was a resistance rallying against him. You guys don't really want to follow his rules, you're just scared and what he'll do to you if you don't listen, because of his great power.

Rya # 2: that is a lie! He has saved us all from the likes of this universe… he is the direct link between us and the Drone God of which we channel energy from.

Goku: that maybe so, but you listen to everything that he says… I thought that Drones weren't supposed to feel fear?

Rya # 2: of course we fear him! You are supposed to fear those that you follow or worship, because if you didn't fear them you could just as easily take their power away from them.

Goku: now I understand… well even if he is here and we die we all still are going to win this fight… even without Vegeta.

Piccolo: but Goku! Don't you see who is down on the ground watching our every move? If we do one thing that he doesn't like then we are dead!

Goku: I don't think those are his intentions as of now Piccolo.

Piccolo: but he has to be here for some other reasons other then to watch them fight.

Goku: and we won't find out anything if we just stand here and give up.

Piccolo: …

Goku: you know I'm right Piccolo… now it's up to us to make a difference. We are the only ones left who can protect the planet. And I say that if we die that we go out knowing we at least tried… not that we gave up and gave in to our enemy's demands.

Piccolo: I understand Goku… we fight till the end.

Narrator: and indeed they did begin to fight once more, but meanwhile as the battles began Pan had a first hand encounter with Corpolius himself, she thought she was destined to die, but something unexpected occurred…

Corpolius: (Suddenly appears in front of Pan as if he slipped into darkness and came out to another side of a tube) (He stands right in front of Pan)

Pan: (Is at a loss of words and looks right up at the tall dark figure) please don't hurt me…

Corpolius: no one begs my young friend… those who wish death get death… those who do not fight until their last breathe… I have no intention of killing you… unless you choose to die by my hands.

Pan: umm…

Corpolius: let me open your mind…. (Puts his hand on her head)

Pan: (Does not have time to react and just lets him do what he's doing)

Corpolius: (Does the same thing he did to Sharpener except Pan does not pass out)

Pan: what? I… I… remember everything about myself… starting from when I was a baby all the way till now… but how?

Corpolius: you know how…

Pan: …

Corpolius: (Suddenly disappears and reappear on the other side watching the fights)

Pan: (Touches her head) that… that… was the weirdest thing to ever happen to him in my natural young life.

Narrator: and meanwhile Goku was running into problems of his own against the maniacal Drone Rike # 4, who laid many good punches on Goku, that Goku did not have a chance to block, Goku was surpassed greatly, and now 18 and Krillian are in the mix…

Krillian: (Shoots multiple energy blasts at an advancing Rike # 4) (While trying to back away from Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is not affect and continues to advance towards Krillian)

Goku: (Appears in front of Krillian) No! Leave him out of this!

Krillian: Goku! I was giving you time to recollect yourself! Don't worry about me.

Goku: I'm not going to let you die again Krillian!

Rike # 4: (Punches Goku in the face)

Goku: (Flies back towards Krillian and they both fall to the ground)

Rike # 4: (Smirks and laughs)

(Suddenly out of nowhere Android 18 jumps in and lays a kick Rike # 4's neck)

Rike # 4: huh?

Goku: 18! He is much stronger then Claude # 50!

18: well Claude # 50 is much stronger then me too so it doesn't matter, and this guys wants to harm my husband and my unconscious daughter! I won't let that pass.

Krillian: but 18-

18: no buts! (Points her hand towards Rike # 4) POWER BLITZ! (Shoots out her shot)

Rike # 4: (Grabs the beam in the air and then puts it in his mouth)

18: arrggg…

Rike # 4: (Smirks)

Narrator: and in the meantime Rya # 2 had a little talk with himself as he watched his people fight our people…

(Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Is shown outside of the fight with his arms crossed watching) (Chuckles) at this rate the battle will be over within minutes… and if they try anything funny the master will destroy them without hesitation. At this point… the Drones have total victory over all races of the universe! # 1 would be proud!

(Everyone continues to fight)

Rya # 2: (Begins laugh)

Narrator: will this fight ever turn for the better against our heroes? You don't want to miss this exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

(Somewhere in what appears to be a dark room to your eyes you see Vegeta lying in the middle of this black room, he slowly opens his eyes, he then puts his hands on his head and looks at his surroundings)

Vegeta: (Stands up) (He hears some kind of vibrations in the background) am I dead? (Looking at his arms)

Voice: (From somewhere in the darkness)

Vegeta: who's there? Show yourself right now!

Voice: why should I? You never show yourself to anyone else.

Vegeta: that's not what I meant!

Voice: what does it matter? You failed anyways in your attempt to defeat them…

Vegeta: I would have won if that damn Corpolius hadn't show up!

Voice: yes… but if you had succeeded you probably would have died…

Vegeta: so I'm alive?

Voice: yes you are… you're having a meeting dream…

Vegeta: a meeting dream?

Voice: it is a state of mind that only few have that actually helps the person…

Vegeta: in what ways?

Voice: it does not matter at this point… but what does matter is that I show you everything…

Vegeta: wait! Who are you? I'm not doing anything with someone I can't see.

Voice: very well then… (Comes walking out of the shadows)

Vegeta: (Gasps) father…

(There stands King Vegeta in his Sayian armor looking at his son)

King Vegeta: hello… my son…

(The battle on Earth)

Corpolius: (Is shown watching the fight with his arms crossed)

Oub: (Is shown exchanging punches and kicks with Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: what happened to all that power you had days ago? You were stronger then Rya # 2… and now you're nothing… and that's to me and I'm much weaker then # 2…

Oub: stop trying to intimidate me!

Rya # 16: it seems to be working to my advantage. (Disappears and reappears and nails Oub in the stomach)

Oub: (Holds onto his stomach trying to take in breathes)

Rya # 16: pitiful… how someone so strong can be reduced to such debauchery in just a few short days…

Oub: (Recoups) shut up! (Flies towards him)

Rya # 16: (Disappears before he can get hit and reappears behind Oub and lays a flip kick on the back of Oub)

Oub: (Floats to the ground a bit but manages to stay close to Rya # 16) (Turns and looks at Rya)

Rya # 16: you're a waste of valuable time… now die! (Forms a beam with his hands)

Oub: I'm ready for anything!

(Suddenly Tien comes out of nowhere and rams right into Rya # 16)

Rya # 16: (Falls back a bit)

Tien: (Breathing hard)

Oub: Tien! You're alive! We thought that Claude # 62 guy got you and Choutzou for sure!

Tien: I'm still pretty weak but I'll do my best… I'm having Choutzou lay low for awhile… he doesn't need to be fighting enemies like this…

(Gohan and Claude # 50 go floating by fighting one another)

Tien: tell me Oub… do we even stand a chance?

Oub: all we have left Tien is hope…

(Piccolo and others are shown floating by fighting Claude # 62)

Tien: I was afraid you might say that…

Oub: we just have to do the best that we can…

Tien: right there with you…

Rya # 16: (Comes flying back) you're alive still? I can't believe I didn't see you coming in for that attack… a mistake I will not make again… it was a waste of time for you to come back… you're one of the weakest ones here, I will kill you in no time.

Tien: you won't do a thing… I'll fight until the last breathe in my body! And we won't let you get that far…

Rya # 16: (Smirks) then prepare for a heavy beating my friends.

(Tien and Oub look at Rya # 16)

(The battle against Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Has 18 by the shirt neck and is slapping her face back and forth and laughing loudly in the process)

Krillian: let go of her! (Shoots multiple Destructo Disks out)

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Eyes go gold for a second)

(Suddenly the Disks disappear in mid air)

Krillian: damn it!

Goku: (Flies towards Rike # 4) (Punches him multiple times but nothing happens) I don't understand how nothing works against this guy…

Rike # 4: (Punches 18 in the stomach and she falls to the ground)

18: (Barely conscious)

Rike # 4: (Smirks and looks to Goku and grabs him by the shoulders and then bangs his head into him)

Goku: (Screeches in pain and his head jerks back)

Rike # 4: (He then says blindly) tear out your heart… tear out your heart… tear out your heart… (Putting his hand where Goku's heart is located) tear out your heart…

Goku: (Not able to say anything)

Krillian: (From behind shoots beams at Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is hit with them but nothing happens)

Krillian: (Flies up to him and lays multiple punches and kicks on all parts of his body)

Rike # 4: (Eyeballs Krillian and just raises his foot up and kicks Krillian with his foot back into a cliff)

18: (Slowly getting back up weakened) Krillian… no…

Rike # 4: (Starts twisting the area where Goku's heart is located) TEAR OUR YOUR HEART! (About to dig in)

(Rike # 4 is then blasted from behind again)

Rike # 4: huh? (Turns around and sees Marron who blasted a shot at him)

18: (Also did)

Rike # 4: hmm…

18: when did you regain consciousness?

Marron: just a few minutes ago.

Rike # 4: (Smirks and then drops Goku to the ground)

Goku: (Says to them) no! You guys shouldn't be fighting for me! You'll both die if you try!

Marron: we don't want you to die Mr. Goku…

18: you took me in and let me meet one of your best friends; out of everyone in the group I respect you the most…

Goku: … I didn't know…

18: and I'm not going to stand by idly and watch you die, especially that way.

Rike # 4: (Chuckles)

Goku: he's going to toy with you two…

18: then let him toy… he can do what he wants but in the meantime try and recuperate Goku.

Marron: yeah! Let the ladies handle this one.

Goku: I don't why I'm saying this but… go for it guys!

(Marron and 18 at the same time go into fighting stance kind of like a mother-daughter combination pose)

Rike # 4: (Smiles intently)

(In Vegeta's mind)

Vegeta: but why are you here in the vision of my father?

King Vegeta: because he or I am the closest thing in your memories prior to your residence on Earth.

Vegeta: I never respected my father enough to remember him… we barely saw each other at all in my years on Planet Vegeta.

King Vegeta: but you did have a deep respect whether you believe it or not… the same with your mother…

Vegeta: she died when I was at a young age. Even younger then when Vegeta was blown up…

King Vegeta: but you still loved her and your father…

Vegeta: love and compassion is not a Sayian trait…

King Vegeta: you're one to talk you've succumbed to those human traits ever since you became an Earthling.

Vegeta: (Smirks) I know… I was speaking hypothetically.

King Vegeta: I see… my mistake… (Acting as if he knows better)

Vegeta: listen instead of showing me visions of my dead father why don't you tell me why you're here! And let me wake up to continue fighting those Drones!

King Vegeta: you will in time Vegeta… but don't go so quickly as to jump the gun… let me show you something… (Puts his hands on Vegeta's shoulders)

Vegeta: huh?

(Suddenly the dark room changes to that of a base)

Vegeta: what? Where the hell are we?

King Vegeta: this is the base of the Murdockish massacre.

Vegeta: this is where all of those honorable men that served under you were slaughtered?

King Vegeta: it is…

Vegeta: why have you taken me here!

King Vegeta: to understand your enemy you must hear about your enemies past…

Vegeta: I don't want to learn about them!

(Suddenly there is an explosion)

(Vegeta and King Vegeta look out the elongated glass overlooking a downstairs part of the base)

(Many Sayians are shown running for their lives and others stop and shoot power beams at an advancing threat)

Vegeta: we have to help them!

King Vegeta: we can't do anything this is history in the making… and know one can see us.

Vegeta: (Putting his hand on the glass)

(Suddenly the 6 Drones come into the down stairs area that the Sayians were in and they jump on top of them starting to maul them like wild animals)

Vegeta: …

King Vegeta: …

(The beastly Drones then finish up on those Sayians and then jump to the next batch of Sayians)

Vegeta: I can't believe news like this was never figured out…

King Vegeta: Vegeta… you know as well as I do that there was a legend surrounding this massacre that something from another planet killed all of the Murdockish. Many Sayians believed that nuclear failure was impossible… but no one wanted to come clean as fear that Frieza would end their life terribly.

Vegeta: how ironic is that…

King Vegeta: it may seem Ironic but it's true… let me take you outside a little later with this massacre… (Puts his hands on Vegeta's shoulders)

(The Landscape the changes again and they appear on the outside part of the base)

Vegeta: where are you now?

King Vegeta: we are in sector 'V' the outdoors region where an even bigger death toll was calculated…

Vegeta: (Looks forward and sees Rya # 1 in his green monster form standing in front of Frieza in his transporter) it's Frieza! And isn't that Rya standing front of him!

King Vegeta: yes… now watch…

(Frieza and Rya repeat from episode 20)

Zarbon: (Is frightened) what the hell is that?

Dodoria: Lord Frieza… I'm checking its power level… it keeps growing… it's going past you! Oh my- (Scouter blows up) ahhhh! Cheap junk!

Rya: (Laughs in deep voice)

Frieza: that's impossible nothing is stronger then I.

Rya: (Appears in front of Frieza suddenly and grabs him by the neck with his hand and pulls him out of the Transporter)

Frieza: (Can't breathe)

Rya: (Laughing and smirking)

Zarbon: he's killing Lord Frieza! Strike men!

(All the Mutants come in and try to stop Rya but he just explodes with power and they all blow back)

(Zarbon and Dodoria go in but Rya looks at them and makes them go into shock)

Rya: (Starts growling and then his mouth enlarges and he is about to consume Frieza)

(But then a big ship over head comes and its entrance open)

Rya: (looks at the ship and then drops little Frieza to the ground)

Frieza: (Quickly gets up and holds onto his neck)

(Zarbon and Dodoria get up)

Rya: (Looks up at the ship) today is your lucky day… (Bends down and then lifts off into the air right into the ship and the entrance closes)

Frieza: you can't just do that! I'm Frieza! No one stands up to me! (Starts shooting beams at the ship but nothing happens as the beams disintegrate when they hit it) coward! Get back here!

(The ship then blasts away)

Zarbon: my word…

Frieza: we speak of this to no one, whoever tells the truth will die a most painful death.

Zarbon: what should we pass it off as?

Frieza: Nuclear failures… easy as that… tell the pathetic Sayian elites that, they'll deliver the message.

(Everyone is still frightened)

Zarbon: yes Lord Frieza…

Frieza: something like this should not exist…

(Back to Vegeta and King Vegeta)

Vegeta: so then… Frieza was behind the Nuclear Failure rumor after all… I see then… he's the reason the Sayians did not retaliate… we could have blown up Dronus from space if we had located them and knew that aliens killed the Murdockish… I despise Frieza for that!

King Vegeta: we all despised Frieza Vegeta… we all did…

(Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria are shown beginning to walk away)

Frieza: two races in this universe that could be the death of me… it won't be long now before I blow this planet into peaces and destroy the Sayians… at least then I won't have to worry about that creature ever returning if he can't find my location…

(Vegeta suddenly has a shock sequence)

King Vegeta: do you understand now?

Vegeta: Rya… was part of the reason why Frieza blew up the planet!?

King Vegeta: yes… he knew that one day all of the Sayians would surpass him so he blew up the planet, but he also blew it up so that creature would never return and so Frieza could find a new home and never be found again by Rya. He knew that Rya was an unbeatable enemy from the first moment he encountered him, but did not want to believe it. He got his wish… the Drones never found him and killed all of the Sayians…

Vegeta: the Drones not only killed the Murdockish! They are the reason my race was destroyed!

King Vegeta: exactly…

Vegeta: (Scrunching his fists together) arrggg… arrggg…

King Vegeta: yes Vegeta… anger is a good thing… it fuels your mind.

Vegeta: I only wish there was a way I could beat those Drones…

King Vegeta: there is always a way Vegeta...you just have to find it deep within yourself.

Vegeta: but how?

King Vegeta: it all depends on the person…

Vegeta: I see…

King Vegeta: (Smirks)

(Back at the battle)

Gohan: (Is shown fighting Claude # 50)

Gohan: (Kicks Claude # 50 in the chin)

Claude # 50: (Is knocked upward

Gohan: (Goes in for the attack)

Claude # 50: (Quickly rearranges himself and rams right into Gohan)

Gohan: (Is knocked back and then stops and looks towards Claude # 50) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out a red beam at it flies towards Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: same tricks get you nowhere… (When he is about to kick it out of the way it suddenly moves upwards) huh? (Looks up towards it and then down and another beam comes straight at him) holy- (Is hit with the beam dead on)

Gohan: yes! You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

Claude # 50: (Suddenly a beam comes out of the smoke)

Gohan: ahhhh! (Is hit with it) (He is projectile back)

Claude # 50: (Appears again) I'm afraid you fell for it instead… smoke always makes combat easier… I always say…

Gohan: (Is shown on the ground a bit weakened from the last attack) (He is still in SSJ4) oh boy… I think I've been through too much today…

Claude # 50: come on back up and let's continue this fight…

Gohan: (Sighs) whatever you say… (Gets back up and dusts himself off and flies back into action)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Still watches as the others fight) hmm… yes…. He will be the one…

(Pan)

Pan: (Is shown behind a cliff watching the fight and making glances at Corpolius who is not too far from her location) they need help up there… I know they do… I can't even make a move though because I'm so damn scared of that Corpolius guy… and that Rike # 4 guy isn't too far from me either… but he's killing Grandpa! And I know he'll kill Marron! She's the only other friend I have left!

Corpolius: (Looks towards Pan and then speaks aloud)

Pan: (Has a shocked look on her face and tries to back away)

Corpolius: death is apart of your human life… those who get death must accept death for what it is, not what it does.

Pan: but they didn't deserve to die!

Corpolius: it does not matter who deserves it and who doesn't because it happens to you all eventually…

Pan: …

Corpolius: you will understand more in time… but I see you're still just a child even at your older age.

Pan: I'm only 19!

Corpolius: age is barely a factor in my race… it should not be in your race…

Pan: well it is!

Corpolius: presumably so… but it won't matter to any of you soon enough…

Pan: hmm… Mind: what the hell does he mean by that?

Corpolius: obviously it means you will all die soon.

Pan: (Forgot that Drones can read my minds) oh umm… (Chuckles) yeah… I better watch what I say…

(Back in Vegeta's dream sequence)

(Vegeta and King Vegeta then appear on another plain)

Vegeta: where are we now?

King Vegeta: we are in the heart of your enemy…

Vegeta: you mean?

King Vegeta: this is Planet Dronus…

Vegeta: (Looks around and sees gases going into the air from buildings, the sky is a reddish color and all there is, is a vast city, Vegeta and King Vegeta stand on a sky scraper kind of building) why have you brought me to this terrible place…?

King Vegeta: there is a reason for everything Vegeta… now let's go… (Lifts off and flies)

Vegeta: (Lifts off and follows King Vegeta to wherever he is going) where are we going?

King Vegeta: does it matter? You've never been this place before as it is…

Vegeta: whatever…

(They continue to fly on for a little while longer)

(Both Vegeta and King Vegeta come to what appears to be a big arena kind of like a collesium)

(Vegeta and King Vegeta land on the bleachers and see as a huge audience of Drones sits making stomping noises with their feet)

Vegeta: what is this?

King Vegeta: it is a battle, normally they do these things to combat one another, but this one is a special case…

Vegeta: what do you mean?

(Suddenly from a above in a chamber box with a throne in it you see a man with a yellow jacket and grey pants that goes all the way down to his knees, he has white pointy hair and has a mustache and looks more elderly but almost as if he were in his 50's or 60's if he were human)

Man: welcome my children!

Vegeta: is that Corpolius in his real form?

King Vegeta: yes…

Corpolius: (Is voice is a little louder in this form as he speaks but is still overpowering) welcome to another addition of a Drone battle! Tonight we have a very special guest in the house, we have just recently made a nice hunting on a far away planet and tonight we will fight that individual and see how it stacks up against… (Points towards the door) the battle arena champion… Rike # 4! (He shouts as Rike # 4 comes out of an opening door leading into the chamber)

(The Drones all cheer in their seats)

Rike # 4: (Stands with no emotion on his face at all has his waits for his opponent)

Corpolius: bring out the doomed one!

(Suddenly another door opens and someone walks out)

Vegeta: that's a- that's a Sayian!

King Vegeta: not only that… it's one of the Murdockish… he was captured by the Drones.

Vegeta: … (Wide mouth)

Sayian: (Has the same armor as Turles and no scouter) (He looks around scared to death of his surroundings and unaware of where he is)

(The Drones continue to stomp)

(Suddenly the Drones in their seat start blasting at the Sayian and barely miss him)

Corpolius: save your blasts later my children… now… we are going to kill ourselves a Sayian Warrior! We are going to show that race that they are not the most superior race out there, they are nothing compared to us! And not long from now we will invade their planet and eat them stone dry! This is an example of the greatest race in the universe and how easily they are killed.

Sayian: (Looks around confused)

(Drones boo the Sayian)

Sayian: (Tries to run out of the chamber and goes to the side of the chamber)

(A drone from above knocks his head into the Sayian knocking him back inside)

Drone: you ain't going nowhere boy!

Sayian: (Gets back up scared)

King Vegeta: here it comes…

Vegeta: huh?

Corpolius: let the killing commence!

Sayian: huh?

Rike # 4: (Suddenly without hesitation flies forward with his fangs showing out laughing and vampire like soaring really fast towards the Sayian)

Sayian: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (As Rike # 4 gets closer)

Rike # 4: (Lays a punch right in his stomach)

Sayian: (Loss of breathe and it looks like his eyes are gone) (Kind of like Broly's and when a character get beaten bad their pupils disappear)

Rike # 4: (Goes to the Sayians side and has his head right at level with the Sayians) (He then whispers something into the Sayians ear and then puts his hands on the head of the Sayian) (Smirks) (He then breaks the Sayians neck with one turn almost all the way around his body)

Sayian: (Falls to the ground dead)

Rike # 4: (Walks in with his arms pointed to the air) (In victory)

Corpolius: Rike # 4 ahs executed the prisoner! He remains champion! (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Speechless)

Corpolius: now… who's hungry?

(Everyone jumps up and down on their seats cheering)

Corpolius: clean that trash out of my stadium!

(And just like that all of the Drones sitting down jump into the arena with their fangs and red eyes showing and they all jump in like wild blood thirsty animals eating at the dead Sayians carcass until there is nothing left but bones)

Vegeta: I've seen enough…

King Vegeta: (Smirks)

(They suddenly reappear in the black room again)

King Vegeta: do you now know what happened prior to Rya # 1's arrival? Do you now know that you must understand your enemy in order to beat your enemy?

Vegeta: I'm not sure what to make of it at all… seeing my own blood die is no just cause to see mighty and confident.

King Vegeta: whatever you may believe Vegeta this is all working out for you better then you think.

Vegeta: but now what?

King Vegeta: (Smiles) it's time for you to wake up…

Vegeta: but how?

King Vegeta: (Shrugs) just wake up!

(Suddenly outside of Vegeta's dream he opens his eyes and stands right back up to his feet and looks at himself)

Vegeta: was that real?

(He then turns and sees everyone fighting and being beaten by the Drones)

Vegeta: their still losing… (Looks at himself again) I feel no change in my body at all! It was only a damn dream and nothing more! We don't stand a chance against these creatures! NOT AT ALL!! Why can't we win!? (Starts powering up) WE HAVE TO WIN! (Powers up more with a super silver aura appearing around him) (He continues to power up)

(The others stop fighting and notice Vegeta Conscious and look at him powering up)

Rya #2: (looks at Vegeta) what?

Vegeta: (Continues to power up)

(After a little while Vegeta is shown again in his Prater form except this time around there is a glow in the silver hair and parts of his body and his head, a beautiful silver glow that signifies change)

(Everyone looks surprised)

Vegeta: (Looks at his glowing self) this will do…

Narrator: what is this? After having a "meeting dream" of sorts Vegeta seems to have tapped into some new Prater power…will this be enough to take down the Drone threat once and for all? Or is this just another failed attempt at an attack gone wrong? They need all the help they can get! Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2 punches and kicks fly but this time from a full powered Prater! Vegeta has become not a level Prater but has tapped into hidden Prater potential! And he gives the smack down to Rya # 2, but will it be enough for the other Drones and will he need to enlist more help in the process? Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 65: A Prater's full power.


	34. Dragonball Z2 Episode 65: A Prater’s ful

Dragonball Z2 Episode 65: A Prater's full power.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, the battles continued and Corpolius stood watch as his beasts of destruction took the Z-fighters down as if they were nothing… even Goku was treated like dirt in this battle and shown a thing or two by Rike # 4, but meanwhile in the dark debts of Vegeta's unconscious mind… something occurred…

(Somewhere in what appears to be a dark room to your eyes you see Vegeta lying in the middle of this black room, he slowly opens his eyes; he then puts his hands on his head and looks at his surroundings)

Vegeta: (Stands up) (He hears some kind of vibrations in the background) am I dead? (Looking at his arms)

Voice: (From somewhere in the darkness)

Vegeta: who's there? Show yourself right now!

Voice: why should I? You never show yourself to anyone else.

Vegeta: that's not what I meant!

Voice: what does it matter? You failed anyways in your attempt to defeat them…

Vegeta: I would have won if that damn Corpolius hadn't show up!

Voice: yes… but if you had succeeded you probably would have died…

Vegeta: so I'm alive?

Voice: yes you are… you're having a meeting dream…

Vegeta: a meeting dream?

Voice: it is a state of mind that only few have that actually helps the person…

Vegeta: in what ways?

Voice: it does not matter at this point… but what does matter is that I show you everything…

Vegeta: wait! Who are you? I'm not doing anything with someone I can't see.

Voice: very well then… (Comes walking out of the shadows)

Vegeta: (Gasps) father…

(There stands King Vegeta in his Sayian armor looking at his son)

King Vegeta: hello… my son…

Narrator: although it appeared to be Vegeta's father it was not really his father but more like he was just a form that Vegeta would have thought of as this being of his mind showed him what the Drones have done in the past and had him learn from them, Vegeta was not too thrilled by this but decided to not fight it…

(Suddenly the dark room changes to that of a base)

Vegeta: what? Where the hell are we?

King Vegeta: this is the base of the Murdockish massacre.

Vegeta: this is where all of those honorable men that served under you were slaughtered?

King Vegeta: it is…

Vegeta: why have you taken me here!

King Vegeta: to understand your enemy you must hear about your enemies past…

Vegeta: I don't want to learn about them!

(Suddenly there is an explosion)

(Vegeta and King Vegeta look out the elongated glass overlooking a downstairs part of the base)

(Many Sayians are shown running for their lives and others stop and shoot power beams at an advancing threat)

Vegeta: we have to help them!

King Vegeta: we can't do anything this is history in the making… and know one can see us.

Vegeta: (Putting his hand on the glass)

(Suddenly the 6 Drones come into the down stairs area that the Sayians were in and they jump on top of them starting to maul them like wild animals)

Vegeta: …

King Vegeta: …

(The beastly Drones then finish up on those Sayians and then jump to the next batch of Sayians)

Vegeta: I can't believe news like this was never figured out…

King Vegeta: Vegeta… you know as well as I do that there was a legend surrounding this massacre that something from another planet killed all of the Murdockish. Many Sayians believed that nuclear failure was impossible… but no one wanted to come clean as fear that Frieza would end their life terribly.

Narrator: and after that King Vegeta showed Vegeta one last thing…

Rike # 4: (Suddenly without hesitation flies forward with his fangs showing out laughing and vampire like soaring really fast towards the Sayian)

Sayian: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (As Rike # 4 gets closer)

Rike # 4: (Lays a punch right in his stomach)

Sayian: (Loss of breathe and it looks like his eyes are gone) (Kind of like Broly's and when a character get beaten bad their pupils disappear)

Rike # 4: (Goes to the Sayians side and has his head right at level with the Sayians) (He then whispers something into the Sayians ear and then puts his hands on the head of the Sayian) (Smirks) (He then breaks the Sayians neck with one turn almost all the way around his body)

Sayian: (Falls to the ground dead)

Rike # 4: (Walks in with his arms pointed to the air) (In victory)

Corpolius: Rike # 4 has executed the prisoner! He remains champion! (Chuckles)

Vegeta: (Speechless)

Corpolius: now… who's hungry?

(Everyone jumps up and down on their seats cheering)

Corpolius: clean that trash out of my stadium!

(And just like that all of the Drones sitting down jump into the arena with their fangs and red eyes showing and they all jump in like wild blood thirsty animals eating at the dead Sayians carcass until there is nothing left but bones)

Vegeta: I've seen enough…

King Vegeta: (Smirks)

Narrator: after Vegeta awoke from his mind state he noticed no change… but then…

Vegeta: their still losing… (Looks at himself again) I feel no change in my body at all! It was only a damn dream and nothing more! We don't stand a chance against these creatures! NOT AT ALL!! Why can't we win!? (Starts powering up) WE HAVE TO WIN! (Powers up more with a super silver aura appearing around him) (He continues to power up)

(The others stop fighting and notice Vegeta Conscious and look at him powering up)

Rya #2: (looks at Vegeta) what?

Vegeta: (Continues to power up)

(After a little while Vegeta is shown again in his Prater form except this time around there is a glow in the silver hair and parts of his body and his head, beautiful silver glow that signifies change)

(Everyone looks surprised)

Vegeta: (Looks at his glowing self) this will do…

Narrator: Vegeta has tapped into some hidden Prater powers! Will this be enough to take down the Ultimate Devils of Destruction? Stay tuned!

(On the battlefield everyone has stopped fighting and looks at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is shown up close he still has the silver hair and tail and the same clothes but the silver hair is glowing with and his face looks as if it is glowing a silver light like color)

Corpolius: (Is shown looking with his arms crossed but with no worry at all)

(Pan)

Pan: (Watches) whoa… his power grew substantially… wow!

(Goku, 18, Marron, Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Has stopped attacking an d turned to look at Vegeta) (He has an angered expression on his face)

Goku: Vegeta…

18: …

Marron: that's awesome!

(Krillian in a cliff)

Krillian: (Moves a rock out of the way) if I didn't notice any better I'd say that Vegeta has gotten a whole lot stronger.

(The Lookout)

Bulma: whoa… he's glowing, literally.

Videl: what do you think this means?

Mr. Satan: this mean's he's going to kick some ass!

Roshi: wow… I didn't think he'd recover from that last attack so quickly…

Bulma: he's my Vegeta he can do whatever he wants; besides he's the prince of all Sayians and good Princes never quit. (Chuckles)

Dende: this must have something to do with the Dragon Realm or something I'd think they'd be the only ones that can update his power like that…

Mr. Popo: but that doesn't make sense… how can the Dragons get connected to him?

Dende: I don't know Mr. Popo.

Chi-Chi: well guys isn't it obvious? He figured it out by himself, if those Dragons enabled my husband and Vegeta to become a Prater and cheat 100 years of evolution any other power breakthroughs they have will be for their own strength of will, it's all up them what more things they unlock.

Dr. Brief: that was a nice prediction… maybe we could use you around the lab…

Bulma: well gees I could have though of that!

Chi-Chi: you're just jealous of my hidden genius…

Bulma: ha-ha very funny.

Roshi: (Watching the Crystal ball looking at Vegeta) Mind: I haven't felt anything like this in a while… but can it really make a difference? I certainly hope so…

(Grand Kai's planet)

Bra: my dad looks so cool!

Goten: is he stronger then my dad King Kai?

King Kai: from what I've been able to measure as of this precise point he surpasses Goku by a long shot.

Bra: awesome! Finally my dad has his soul in the line light!

Goten: wow… I wonder how he came across a power like this whole being unconscious…

King Kai: I think I know why…

Goten: huh?

King Kai: it was a meeting dream.

Bra: a meeting dream?

King Kai: it's after you become unconscious during a battle, only a few people have this… its where some kind of figure in the form of something comes to you and does something to help unlock hidden potential, and all of that Spirit energy Goku used on the Drones to make that one attack probably triggered the meeting dreams spirits.

Goten: wow… cool.

Bra: not cool, spectacular.

Goten: whatever you think sounds better cutie pie.

Bra: oh now I'm cutie pie? (Puts her hand on her mouth) (Starts to blush) you make me feel warm inside…

King Kai: (Sweat Drops) oh brother…

(Back on Earth in the battle)

Vegeta: (Is shown with the energy surges all around him and he continues to glow with a silver outline and on his hair)

Rya # 2: (From the sky looks down towards Vegeta) a meeting dream?

Vegeta: (Looks up towards Rya # 2) that's right Drone, a meeting dream.

Rya # 2: hmm… Mind: his power is beyond mine… how is that possible?

Goku: (Shouts to Vegeta) Vegeta! You're looking good! Can you explain this new ordeal?

Vegeta: (Smirks) I'm glad you asked Kakorot. I have collected some new knowledge after I had graced upon this power… I have reason to believe that this is the full power of a Prater… the power we have been trying to unlock for months Kakorot.

Goku: more like years.

Vegeta: (Looks at his arms and hands) this power is awesome… (Scrunches his hands together) this is the true power of a Prater Kakorot.

Goku: I was wondering if Prater was useful at all because as of late it's been really bad.

Vegeta: I knew Prater wouldn't let us down…

Rya # 2: Mind: their talking as if they've already won…. I have to do something quickly before he attacks. Out of mind: so you think you're stronger then all of us?

Vegeta: I don't think… I know.

Rya # 2: well then what a feather in your cap.

Corpolius: (Is shown again) he has indeed become stronger my children… what is it you plan on doing next?

Rya # 2: were going to kill him.

Corpolius: hmm… interesting attitude… but it's a good thing you didn't ask me to do it. I don't want to clean up your messes.

Rya # 2: you won't have to sir, we are the robbers and the house keepers. (Looks to the other Drones) you 4 stay out of this battle, I'll handle Vegeta… same goes for you Z-warriors.

Rya # 16: are you sure you should-

Rya # 2: silence! I can handle this.

(Claude # 50 and Claude # 62)

Claude # 62: does he even stand a chance? (He says to # 50)

Claude # 50: I have no clue.

(Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Floats to the ground with his black cape in the wind and lands in front of Vegeta)

Vegeta: so then you want to continue this fight and you already know the result?

Rya # 2: just because you're a little stronger then me doesn't mean I can't win… all I need is few minutes and I'll have you figured out. And that's all the time I'll need.

Vegeta: well then if you're that confident I'll let you throw the first punch.

Rya # 2: (Smirks) don't mind if I do!

Vegeta: (Smirks)

Rya # 2: get ready! (Puts his hand out)

Vegeta: I'm all ears.

Rya # 2: (Jumps into the air and flies right towards Vegeta and punches him Right Square in the face)

Vegeta: (Does not flinch or move at all)

Rya # 2: huh?

Vegeta: (Was hit in the face like when Janemba hit Gogeta in the face and nothing happened) so then… about those few minutes…

Rya # 2: (Eyes widen out)

Vegeta: (Raises his head to the air and then bangs it into Rya # 2's stomach)

Rya # 2: (Flies all the way back skidding across the ground shouting into a mountain)

(The Other Drones are shown shocked)

Rya # 16: no way!

Claude # 50: looks like the cats out of the bag now…

Claude # 62: wonderful… there goes the great powers we acquired.

(The Others)

Gohan: no way! We put everything we had into them and he just knocks him as if he were nothing. Awesome! (Cheering in the sky)

Goku: wow… now I really regret not staying in the Dragon Realm that extra year.

Corpolius: (Still looks with his arms crossed not saying a word)

(Pan)

Pan: (Watching behind the cliff) wow… he's so cool! I never thought I'd be saying that about Vegeta though.

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

Rya # 2: (Suddenly there is an explosion in the mountain that he was in and the rubble flies off of him) you little smug son of a bitch! I'm not going to make a slip up like that again, prepare yourself! (Starts charging Vegeta at a fast rate)

Vegeta: (Stands there waiting for Rya # 2 to reach him)

Rya # 2: (Throws a punch toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Suddenly appears to the side of Rya # 2 and then grabs onto his arm)

Rya # 2: huh?

Vegeta: so how does this 'grab' you? (Notice the pun)

Rya # 2: arrggg….

Vegeta: (Starts to push down on Rya # 2's arm and hand)

Rya # 2: (Starts screeching in pain)

(The Lookout)

Bulma: yeah Vegeta show him what for!

Videl: I never thought I'd say this but… Go Vegeta!

Mr. Satan: I'm right there with you honey. (Putting his arm around Videl)

Chi-Chi: well there goes Goku's light…

(Back at the fight)

Vegeta: (Pushing down) how does it feel Drone to be the one getting pummeled? Not so good hey?

Rya # 2: arrggg…. Arrggg…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He screams)

Vegeta: yes it hurts doesn't it?

Rya # 2: (Tries to attack Vegeta with his other arm)

Vegeta: (Flips backwards and upper cuts Rya # 2 with his foot as he flips over)

Rya # 2: (Extends back into the sky a bit but is free of Vegeta's clutches) (He breathes heavily)

Vegeta: you shouldn't be trying anything funny Drone, that'll be the death of you.

Rya # 2: I won't allow you to make a fool out of me.

Vegeta: you're a little late for that.

(The Others)

Oub: this is the best thing to ever happen! Whoever thought that Vegeta was going to be the key to victory?

Trunks: he's my dad he's always pretended that he was going to be the key to victory but this time he actually is.

Gotrix: my gosh I never thought I'd see something like this in my lifetime.

Yamcha: you can say that again.

Tien: he's superb… and I'm saying that about Vegeta…

(Vegeta)

Rya # 2: (Shoots a fast shot at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Grabs it in midair and smirks towards Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: no! Damn it! How dare you make fun of me!

Vegeta: (Chuckles) (Throws his beam back at Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Puts his arm in front of his face and lets the beam hit his arm) ahhhhhhhhhhh!! (Is till hurt a lot)

Vegeta: (Disappears)

Rya # 2: (Puts his arm down and looks to where Vegeta was once standing) where the hell is he?

Vegeta: (Appears to his side) right here!

Rya # 2: huh? (Looks to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Makes a beam and releases it right in Rya # 2's face) you thought that your arm was going to protect your face? I think not.

(Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Is shown on the ground with some wounds all over him) arrggg…

(Rike # 4's area)

Marron: and to think not long ago Vegeta was getting owned by Rya # 2.

18: that's goes to show you how quickly the tables can turn.

Goku: (Looks at Rike # 4) huh?

Rike # 4: (Looks like he's getting angry)

Goku: hmm…

Rike # 4: (Teeth are shown cringing)

Goku: oh no! I just remembered!

(Remembering back to Episode 52)

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Forms a beam with his hand) (It is a dark black beam with electricity around it)

Vegontaks: (Suddenly stops beating on the other Drones) huh? That blast is stronger then any other blast… what the hell…

Rya # 2: (Gets out of the mountain rubble and stands up) you made… Rike # 4 mad! When he's angry his power increases dramatically… he is a harsh weapon in battle when he is mad.

Vegontaks: well… then… (Throws the other 3 Drones to the ground) maybe I can have some good competition then.

Rike # 4: (Still has that dark electrified beam in his hand)

Vegontaks; come on Rike, let's g-

Rike # 4: (Does not let him finish and throws the beam at Vegontaks)

Vegontaks: whoa!? (Moves out of the way in time with the beam nicking him and causing a scrape on Vegontaks) what's this!? (He looks and sees the smoke that was caused after the attack) that attack was strong… it could have actually beat me!

Rike # 4: (Appears again when the smoke clears)

Vegontaks: you will be a worthy opponent after all Rike… let's see what more you silent type's posses…

Rike # 4: (Looks at Vegontaks with an angered expression)

(Back to Episode 65)

Goku: oh man… I can't let Rike go against Vegeta, he'll some how surpass him with the angry powers he has! (Yells to Rike who looks at Vegeta still) hey Rike why don't you fight me still! I've still got a lot of spunk left in me!

Rike # 4: (Doesn't pay attention to Goku)

Goku: damn! At this rate I'll never be able to get him to look away from Vegeta… well then I'll just do it the hard way. (Flies towards Rike # 4 and starts laying punches and kicks on him)

Rike # 4: (Does not flinch an inch and still looks at Vegeta against Rya # 2)

Goku: oh man this no good…

(Vegeta and Rya # 2)

Vegeta: alright Drone! Let's finish you off!

Rya # 2: arrggg… I won't let you do that!

Vegeta: you don't have a choice in the matter I'm afraid.

Rya # 2: then I'm ready for anything you have!

Vegeta: I doubt that but it's a worth a shot. (Forms two beams one in his left hand and the other in his right hand he is shown with his arms sticking out of his sides as well, he then slowly moves the beams together and creates one beam in his hand) PRATER GALICK CIRLCE-

Rya # 2: what the?

Vegeta: ATTACK! (A silver version of the Galick gun is shot out but it is much larger)

Rya # 2: nooooo! (Is taken in by the attack)

(There is a large explosion of energy in the sky)

(The Others Drones watch)

Rya # 16: incredible…

Claude # 50: my goodness…

Claude # 62: damn it all!

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is still getting punched by Goku) arrggg… (Getting really, really angry)

Goku: that event that Vegeta just triggered off probably made Rike blow a huge gasket just now…

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Floats in the sky as the smoke clears)

Rya # 2: (Is shown lying on the ground looking lifeless)

Vegeta: (Smirks) good riddance.

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Suddenly disappears)

Goku: huh? Oh no!

(Vegeta)

Rike # 4: (Appears behind Vegeta and is about to elbow him)

Vegeta: (Grabs onto Rike 4's elbow) hello there… I was wondering when you were going to attack me, Incredible Hulk.

Rike # 4: huh?

Vegeta: (Bangs Rike # 4 over the head making a crater right into the ground) ha! I just took out two of your key players! Is this the best you have Corpolius?

Corpolius: not that it matters…

Vegeta: I can tell I've surprised you Drone… yes that's what you are! A Drone! You're all equal in this even your superiors! I think I've scared you to death!

Corpolius: hmm…

Vegeta: let's see if you can handle this!

(Goku)

Goku: wait Vegeta don't!

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Speeds all the way down to Corpolius and hits him back and forth across the face) how do you like that Drone!?

Corpolius: (Allows Vegeta to hit him like that)

(Pan)

Pan: what the hell is doing!?

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Continues to attack Corpolius and then stops) how did that feel?

Corpolius: (Suddenly looks at Vegeta with no wounds or anything on his body)

Vegeta: huh?

Corpolius: (Just whacks Vegeta like a fly and Vegeta flies into the sky really far away, you can say around the world) (He then crosses his arms again)

(The Lookout)

Bulma: Vegeta!

Videl: what a fool! Why would he do something like that?

(Goken is shown watching as well)

Goken: whoa… that looked scary…

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: oh crap…

Bra: daddy… (Sighs) I knew he'd go off doing something like that…

(The Battle back on Earth)

(The Others)

Piccolo: damn! I knew he was being too over confident that he thought he could even take Corpolius out… fool! He's the same old Vegeta as always if I do say so myself.

Gohan: right about that… I just hope he doesn't make that mistake again.

Oub: good so he's alive still?

Gohan: yeah I can feel his power he's also still just as strong… I really don't think Corpolius has any intention of killing Vegeta just then… I think he just wanted to teach him a lesson.

Tien: it's about time someone does that.

(Back in the battle)

Vegeta: (Comes flying from the other side of the planet because he in fact did get slapped all the way around the planet by Corpolius) (He then regains his composure) oh man… that took a bit out of me…

(Suddenly Claude # 50, Claude # 62, and Rya # 16 appear on 3 sides of Vegeta)

Claude # 50: lord Corpolius just gave us the confidence we need to kick your ass.

Claude # 62: were ready to rumble…

Rya # 16: you're not going to stop us all!

(Suddenly Rya # 2 and Rike # 4 return to the battle field)

Rya # 2: (Kind of weak but getting better) you won't win you fool. Nothing can pierce through our armor. (Speaking hypothetically)

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Chuckles)

Vegeta: hmm… well then maybe I should enlist some help…

Rya # 2: from whom? No one is as strong as you!

Vegeta: well actually they are… or they can be. (Shouts to Goku) Kakorot get up here!

(The Others)

Piccolo: what? He actually wants Goku for help?

Gohan: insane…

(Goku)

Goku: are you sure Vegeta?

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: just trust me Kakorot!

(Goku)

Goku: okay… (Instant Transmissions next to Vegeta)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: welcome Kakorot…

Goku: what can I do Vegeta? I've been getting my butt kicked badly.

Vegeta: (Grab onto my hand Kakorot)

Rya # 2: wait what?

Goku: (Listens to Vegeta) I don't see where this is- (Suddenly stops speaking and energy starts circulating around Goku)

Vegeta: (Eyes close) (He concentrates on something)

Rya # 2: (Realizes what it is, but it's too late) damn it!

Goku: (Suddenly starts to power up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Vegeta: (At the same time powers up)

(They both let go of each others hands sits there powering up and energy is shown going between the both of them from up and down)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Powering up)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Powering up)

(Suddenly both of them stop)

(The Others)

Gohan: what happened?

(Back at the fight)

Rya # 16: huh?

Claude # 62: no way!

(Both Goku and Vegeta are shown)

Vegeta: (Is still glowing the same glow as before in his silver hair but this time he's not alone, Goku's hair is also glowing silver and his body) welcome Kakorot…

Goku: it's good to be full.

(Both Vegeta and Goku smile towards the Drones)

Narrator: wow! In a turn of events again Vegeta not only has achieved the full power of a Prater, but he has also learned how to channel energy, with that he has given Goku the power hidden deep within him, now we have 2 true powered Praters up against the 5 manacle Drones, will Goku and Vegeta together make a difference and if so what will they do against Corpolius? An enemy who is beyond all transformations? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Z2, Goku and Vegeta together begin to fight against he evil 5 and they lay a perfect smack down on the Drones showing them a thing or two! But what's this? The Drones are fusing together to form the Warrior? Will our Hero's stop these menaces? You don't want to miss the next action packed episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 66: Goku and Vegeta, team of the centry.


	35. Dragonball Z2 Episode 66: Goku and Veget

Dragonball Z2 Episode 66: Goku and Vegeta, team of the century.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 power came in the form of Vegeta as he tapped into the true power of a Prater, the power he and Goku had longed to unlock. And with that power Vegeta showed Rya # 2 how a Sayian really worked in the world…

Rya # 2: (Jumps into the air and flies right towards Vegeta and punches him Right Square in the face)

Vegeta: (Does not flinch or move at all)

Rya # 2: huh?

Vegeta: (Was hit in the face like when Janemba hit Gogeta in the face and nothing happened) so then… about those few minutes…

Rya # 2: (Eyes widen out)

Vegeta: (Raises his head to the air and then bangs it into Rya # 2's stomach)

Rya # 2: (Flies all the way back skidding across the ground shouting into a mountain)

Narrator: Vegeta continued to show his superiority in the battle against Rya # 2 with moves that Rya # 2 had not expected to come across since they had become stronger…

Rya # 2: (Throws a punch toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Suddenly appears to the side of Rya # 2 and then grabs onto his arm)

Rya # 2: huh?

Vegeta: so how does this 'grab' you? (Notice the pun)

Rya # 2: arrggg….

Vegeta: (Starts to push down on Rya # 2's arm and hand)

Rya # 2: (Starts screeching in pain)

(Skip)

Vegeta: (Pushing down) how does it feel Drone to be the one getting pummeled? Not so good hey?

Rya # 2: arrggg…. Arrggg…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He screams)

Vegeta: yes it hurts doesn't it?

Rya # 2: (Tries to attack Vegeta with his other arm)

Vegeta: (Flips backwards and upper cuts Rya # 2 with his foot as he flips over)

Rya # 2: (Extends back into the sky a bit but is free of Vegeta's clutches) (He breathes heavily)

Vegeta: you shouldn't be trying anything funny Drone, that'll be the death of you.

Rya # 2: I won't allow you to make a fool out of me.

Vegeta: you're a little late for that.

Narrator: and with that Vegeta showed off a new version of an old technique…

Vegeta: alright Drone! Let's finish you off!

Rya # 2: arrggg… I won't let you do that!

Vegeta: you don't have a choice in the matter I'm afraid.

Rya # 2: then I'm ready for anything you have!

Vegeta: I doubt that but it's a worth a shot. (Forms two beams one in his left hand and the other in his right hand he is shown with his arms sticking out of his sides as well, he then slowly moves the beams together and creates one beam in his hand) PRATER GALICK CIRLCE-

Rya # 2: what the?

Vegeta: ATTACK! (A silver version of the Galick gun is shot out but it is much larger)

Rya # 2: nooooo! (Is taken in by the attack)

Narrator: after that Rya # 2 and Rike # 4 were thought to have perhaps been defeated but evil can be really hard to kill as they both resurfaced with the other 3 Drones accompanying them, so Vegeta made a decision…

Vegeta: hmm… well then maybe I should enlist some help…

Rya # 2: from whom? No one is as strong as you!

Vegeta: well actually they are… or they can be. (Shouts to Goku) Kakorot get up here!

(The Others)

Piccolo: what? He actually wants Goku for help?

Gohan: insane…

(Goku)

Goku: are you sure Vegeta?

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: just trust me Kakorot!

(Goku)

Goku: okay… (Instant Transmissions next to Vegeta)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: welcome Kakorot…

Goku: what can I do Vegeta? I've been getting my butt kicked badly.

Vegeta: (Grab onto my hand Kakorot)

Rya # 2: wait what?

Goku: (Listens to Vegeta) I don't see where this is- (Suddenly stops speaking and energy starts circulating around Goku)

Vegeta: (Eyes close) (He concentrates on something)

Rya # 2: (Realizes what it is, but it's too late) damn it!

Goku: (Suddenly starts to power up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Vegeta: (At the same time powers up)

(They both let go of each others hands sits there powering up and energy is shown going between the both of them from up and down)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Powering up)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Powering up)

(Suddenly both of them stop)

(The Others)

Gohan: what happened?

(Back at the fight)

Rya # 16: huh?

Claude # 62: no way!

(Both Goku and Vegeta are shown)

Vegeta: (Is still glowing the same glow as before in his silver hair but this time he's not alone, Goku's hair is also glowing silver and his body) welcome Kakorot…

Goku: it's good to be full.

(Both Vegeta and Goku smile towards the Drones)

Narrator: now is the time for Goku and Vegeta to shine! Today on Dragonball Z2!

(Both Vegeta and Goku are shown standing next to each other glowing the silver glow all around their bodies, acting very calm)

(The Drones are shown looking angered and in suspense)

Rya # 16: (Sweat drops)

Rike # 4: (Is showing his usual angry face with veins popping out of his face)

Claude # 50: arrggg…

Claude # 62: (Rubs his face of sweat)

Rya # 2: (Is shown then) well then… this is quite an unexpected turn of a events if I do say so myself…

Goku: what's so surprising about it? (Sounding cool, calm, and a deeper voice)

Vegeta: yes… we'd like to hear.

Goku: last time we all checked you could read minds… nothing should be surprising to you.

Rya # 2: don't you dare mock us! Sayians are not eligible for such things.

Vegeta: we are no Sayians…

Goku: we are the light that blocks the darkness.

Vegeta: we are the answer.

Goku: all evil will tremble by the might of a Prater.

Claude # 50: oh I see! Now their making poetry, how funny.

Claude # 62: you better not underestimate them # 50, no matter how cheesy their speech sounded.

Claude # 50: you think I don't know that?

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (With his arms crossed) my children what will you do in the face of a superior power?

Rya # 2: we will rise to face it until it is gone.

Rya # 16: nothing can stand in our way no matter how strong they are or they become.

Corpolius: exactly… you've faced plenty of strong things before… these are just some of those beings of existence.

Rya # 2: you are right master! They will be dealt with!

Corpolius: right… (Not sounding too enthusiastic)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: why don't we make them quiet Kakorot?

Goku: sounds like a good idea to me, they talk way too much.

(Then suddenly Goku and Vegeta start powering up a little more before they make their attack)

Rya # 2: will be waiting for you two! And will be ready!

(The Others)

Gohan: Vegeta and my dad's power are amazing! Can they beat them all?

Piccolo: I don't know Gohan… it all depends on their attitude.

Gohan: yeah I know that seems to take the best in them whenever they get stronger then an enemy… well at least they aren't fused or they probably would screw up.

Piccolo: right.

Oub: damn it! I could have done so much better fighting against those guys! I wanted to show Goku that we didn't need him around to fight our battles! And now it's screwed up. We can't do anything without him.

Piccolo: Oub… one day you will get your chance… we will all get our chance.

(Pan)

Pan: my goodness they both look so great with that glow around them! Wow!

(The Lookout)

Bulma: wow! I never thought that Vegeta would give Goku his power… I would have thought he was going to try and do this all himself to prove he's better then Goku.

Chi-Chi: maybe he's finally learned the lesson: If you can't beat em, join him.

Bulma: you might be right.

Goken: is that grandpa Goku mommy?

Videl: sure is Goken… it sure is.

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: whoa! Vegeta giving my dad power? That's the last thing I ever thought he'd do.

Bra: what's that supposed to mean?

Goten: well I'm just simply saying that your dad doesn't usually do things like that, he always acts high and might and says he can win on his own when in reality he can't.

Bra: well my dad is more compassionate then you think! Since I am the light in his life that showed him the way.

Goten: really? (Not sounding enthusiastic)

Bra: of course!

King Kai: how's about you guys get off the subject of Vegeta and just watch the freaking battle already!

Goten and Bra: oh… sorry!

King Kai: good!

(Back on Earth at the battle)

(Both Goku and Vegeta stop powering up)

Goku: it begins now!

(Both Goku and Vegeta both charge down towards the Drones bang themselves right into Rya # 2 and Rya # 16)

(Rya # 2 and # 16 are affected by the bang and are shocked and surprised they crash into the ground)

(Goku and Vegeta then stand next to each other back to back)

Vegeta: two down…

Goku: three to go.

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Points his hand out and shoots out a elongated beam towards Goku and Vegeta)

(Both Goku and Vegeta disappear)

(The beam just flies on forwards)

Rike # 4: huh?

Claude # 62: damn! Where did they go?

Claude # 50: brace yourselves!

(Suddenly Vegeta appears to the top right of Rike # 4 and Goku appears to the bottom left of Rike # 4)

(They both lay kicks right in the positions to which they floated next to)

(One right in his face and the other to the side of his stomach)

Rike # 4: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Is thrown into the ground as well making a large crater)

Vegeta: three down…

Goku: two to go.

(They both then turn and look at Claude # 50 and # 62)

(They back up away from them a little bit)

Claude # 50: (Turns to # 62) we shouldn't be afraid of these Sayians! We are the ones who are scary around here! Let's do what the others are failing at doing.

Claude # 62: like what?

Claude # 50: let's kill them with our special technique!

Claude # 62: are you sure you can keep up with my speed?

Claude # 50: of course I can!

Claude # 62: alright then if you are ready I'll begin first off.

Claude # 50: I'm always ready! You shouldn't even ask me that!

Claude # 62: alright… don't blink… (Suddenly disappears with his speed)

Goku: I wonder what their trying to do…

Vegeta: some kind of technique is all I heard from them.

Goku: hmm… I see.

(Claude # 50)

Claude # 50: (Puts his foot in the air and his sharp blades stick out of his shoes) (He suddenly disappears with speed as well)

(Both Goku and Vegeta can hear both the Claude's as they speed around them all over the place in a circular motion)

(The Others)

Gohan: what's going on? I can barely catch up with what the Drones are doing…

Piccolo: it's some kind of a kicking speed attack or something along those lines.

Gotrix: what do you mean?

Piccolo: I mean they are both trying to confuse Goku and Vegeta by speeding around together and since both the Claude's look a lot like one another it's harder to attack their after images from the speed and in any moment one of them will come out and then try and kick Goku and Vegeta's head off, if not both at the same time one after another.

Oub: that doesn't sound good at all.

Piccolo: hopefully Goku and Vegeta can handle it though.

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: what the hell is going on?

Bulma: there moving faster then a speeding bullet that's all I can tell you.

Mr. Satan: my goodness I remember the good old days when I used to be able to move that fast.

Videl: really dad…?

Mr. Satan: well… I did move pretty fast…

Videl: (Chuckles) right…

Mr. Satan: you're sarcastic now, but you just wait I'll challenge you to a race when this is all over.

Goken: (Is shown smiling towards Mr. Satan)

(Back at the fight)

(Both Claude # 50 and # 62 are shown speeding around in circles over and over again)

(Goku and Vegeta try to keep their eyeballs on their enemies but is hard to do)

(As they speed around Goku and Vegeta still they seem to be forming something like a tornado or whirl wind surrounding the two Sayians)

Voices from the whirl wind: you will not be able to escape!

Another Voice: the power of our speed combined, no one ever escapes we will defeat you!

Goku: be ready Vegeta…

Vegeta: yeah…

(The Whirl wing continues to form around them)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: blow them away my children!

(Whirl Wind)

Claude # 50: (Suddenly comes out of the whirl wind with his bladed shoe pointing towards Vegeta's neck and he closes in)

Claude # 62: (With both his feet prepares to knock his feet right into Goku's head)

(They both get right next to the Sayians but suddenly)

Goku: (Is able to grab onto Claude # 62's foot) (Smirks)

Vegeta: (Has grabbed onto Claude # 50's foot also) (He too Smirks)

(Both Claude # 62 and Claude # 50 having sweat drops on their face)

(The Whirl Wind in the background disappears from view)

Claude # 62: but how?

Claude # 50: it's not possible…

Goku: sure is…

(Both Vegeta and Goku take the Claude's and start flying towards the ground)

(They both purposely slam their own bodies into the ground so they could take the Claude's with them)

(There is then a huge explosion under the ground and Goku and Vegeta come floating out of the hole)

(The Ohters)

Gohan: wow! Oh my goodness! That was one of the coolest things I've seen in a long time!

Piccolo: (Grins) I knew they'd trick those Drones.

(Pan)

Pan: (Starts jumping up and down cheering) oh yeah!

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Still has his arms crossed not looking worried at all)

(The Lookout)

(Both Chi-Chi and Bulma jump up and down together holding hands)

Both: yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Videl: settle down a bit you two… (Chuckles)

(Grand Kai's)

Bra: awesome! You never lay a finger on my dad!

Goten: or mine!

King Kai: I must say I agree with you, you're fathers are one of a kind when they get great power.

Goten: you can say that again!

Bra: I wonder if they got any of the Ultimate 5…

Goten: let's hope Bra!

(Back down at the fight)

(Goku and Vegeta are shown floating in the sky waiting for anyone to resurface)

Goku: I can't seem to feel their power…

Vegeta: do you think-

Goku: no… they might be hiding it. I did notice Rya # 2 and Rike # 4 disappear from their craters not long ago, I have a feeling their going to show themselves any minute.

Vegeta: then will be ready.

(The Others)

Gohan: can you feel them either Piccolo?

Piccolo: I can't… either their concealing energy, they've lost a lot of energy, or best case scenario… their dead.

Oub: really? You mean after all of that they might be dead?

Piccolo: yeah basically.

Oub: what luck! We put so much into them and they put so little to defeat them. This is crazy.

Yamcha: I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles sometimes.

Gotrix: that I can actually agree with you on Yamcha.

Tien: (Looks to the ground and sees Choutzou hiding behind a rock) Mind: just stay there body it's still too dangerous for you to come out.

(18 and Marron)

Marron: do you think they beat them mom?

18: maybe at least a few of them…

Krillian: (Comes limping over) hopefully all of them.

(18 and Marron turn and look towards Krillian)

Marron: dad!

18: Krillian!

(They both run up to Krillian and hug him)

Marron: we thought that Rike guy got you!

Krillian: it takes a lot more then that to silence this old geezer. Through neck breaking, blowing up, getting eaten, and getting blasted through the chest, I still feel like nothing can stop me! (Referring to all of his deaths in the past)

18: well you better stay down Krillian Goku and Vegeta seem to have this battle won.

Krillian: yeah I noticed… I never thought they'd get that much power and beat them so quickly.

Marron: they work in mysterious ways dad…

Krillian: right about that.

(Vegeta and Goku)

Goku: do you think they would have attacked by now?

Vegeta: I don't know… but I sure am getting sick of waiting.

Goku: don't think about blowing up the area, that won't help us one but.

Vegeta: I know but it becomes a hard impulse.

Goku: yeah well I-

(Suddenly there is another explosion from the ground)

Goku: look's like their here!

Vegeta: of course they are!

(All five of the Drones are shown together floating from the ground a little ways ahead of Goku and Vegeta standing in formation with Rya # 2 as the head)

(The Others)

Gohan: just when you think they've won too!

Trunks: this always happens!

Piccolo: and we never seem to get used to it.

Oub: (Sighs) what crazy lives we live.

(Pan)

Pan: darn it! I thought they had them for sure that time.

Corpolius: (Speaks to her from his location) they are not ever so easily beaten human girl.

Pan: hey I have a name! It happens to be Pan!

Corpolius: I know.

Pan: (Shocked) right… you probably would…

(The Lookout)

Bulma: damn!

Chi-Chi: so close!

Videl: (Sighs) well dad I guess will have to postpone that race.

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: come on man! What more do they want? Can't they see they've lost?

Bra: my dad always taught me it's not in the nature of a dark force to give up even if the results are bleak….the Ultimate 5 are know different.

Goten: and I think Vegeta knows that from experience.

Bra: right.

King Kai: they may be back but I don't think it will take much for Goku and Vegeta take them down… I believe they are just prolonging.

Goten: well that's good as long as my dad and Vegeta can still win then I'm happy for them.

Bra: (Sighs) ei-yi-yi! When will this fight be over!?

Goten: don't worry Bra… very soon.

(Back to Earth at the battlefield)

Vegeta: so you five decided to come back for more?

Goku: we weren't sure if you were coming back or not.

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: we will always come back no matter what!

Rya # 16: as long as we still have plans of defeating you then we won't give up.

Claude # 62: until you are all dead!

Claude # 50: prepare for Ultimate fire!

Rike # 4: (Grins)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: good… it's about time you use your technique.

(Pan)

Pan: huh? (Looking towards Corpolius)

Corpolius: you know… just look deep into your mind and you will find it… you know what it is… but out of all the memories I reawakened in your mind that one should stand out as one of the most.

Pan: umm… (Starts thinking)

(Suddenly an image of the blue energy warrior made by the Done Fusion sticks out in her head)

Pan: oh no…

Corpolius: exactly my friend…

Pan: (Starts to shouting to the others) their going to fuse guys!!

(The Others including Gohan turn and look at Pan)

Gohan: Pan? You're awake.

(Goku and Vegeta)

(Both look to Pan but then back towards the Ultimate 5)

Goku and Vegeta: huh?

Vegeta: shit!

Goku: darn!

(The Drones are already performing the move)

Rya # 2: so-

Rya # 16: na-

Claude # 62: so-

Claude # 50: na-

Rike # 4: ki-

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: we have to stop them! (Starts flying in)

Vegeta: (Follows)

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: I don't think so!

(They then finish up)

All the Ultimate 5 together: Curassa, Kuntmata! (They shout in their real language)

(Then all the 5 Drones smack together with the white ball surrounding them)

(Goku and Vegeta stop and cover their eyes because of the light)

(Suddenly the white ball disappears and you see the blue energy monster know as the Warrior)

Warrior: nice to see you again. (With all 4 Drone voices)

(The Others)

Gohan: do they have a chance Piccolo?

Piccolo: I don't know Gohan…

Oub: you don't Piccolo?

Piccolo: it's hard to tell.

Trunks: I hope they can still win.

Gohan: we all do Trunks…

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: so Vegeta… last time we fought this guy we were four people… do you think we can stop him like this?

Vegeta: (Smirks) you bet!

Warrior: huh?

Vegeta: (Suddenly speeds up to the Warrior and lays a punch right in his stomach)

Warrior: (Is surprised) (Looks down towards Vegeta) (Kind of has a small sweat drop)

Vegeta: yes Kakorot, I think we can stop him like this.

Goku: oh good so there's no worry.

Warrior: (Surprised)

Narrator: wow! The five Drones have once again fused together and Vegeta laid an attack of which still proved more superior to even the Warrior, but even with this one lucky punch by Vegeta… will Goku and Vegeta be strong enough to take down this energy monster? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the battle continues with Goku and Vegeta facing off against none other then the Drone Warrior fused with all five team mates, there are good attacks on both sides, but ultimately who's strong enough to outdo the other? You don't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 67: No fusion for us.


	36. Dragonball Z2 Episode 67: No fusion for

Dragonball Z2 Episode 67: No fusion for us.

Narrator: on the previous episode of Dragonball Z2 Vegeta had given the power of a full powered Prater to Goku and the Drones did not stand much of a chance as Rya # 2 was dealt with pretty easily…

Goku: it begins now!

(Both Goku and Vegeta both charge down towards the Drones bang themselves right into Rya # 2 and Rya # 16)

(Rya # 2 and # 16 are affected by the bang and are shocked and surprised they crash into the ground)

(Goku and Vegeta then stand next to each other back to back)

Vegeta: two down…

Goku: three to go.

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Points his hand out and shoots out a elongated beam towards Goku and Vegeta)

(Both Goku and Vegeta disappear)

(The beam just flies on forwards)

Rike # 4: huh?

Claude # 62: damn! Where did they go?

Claude # 50: brace yourselves!

(Suddenly Vegeta appears to the top right of Rike # 4 and Goku appears to the bottom left of Rike # 4)

(They both lay kicks right in the positions to which they floated next to)

(One right in his face and the other to the side of his stomach)

Rike # 4: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Is thrown into the ground as well making a large crater)

Vegeta: three down…

Goku: two to go.

(They both then turn and look at Claude # 50 and # 62)

Narrator: after that the two Claude's concocted a plan of attack that would hopefully do some damage…

Claude # 50: (Turns to # 62) we shouldn't be afraid of these Sayians! We are the ones who are scary around here! Let's do what the others are failing at doing.

Claude # 62: like what?

Claude # 50: let's kill them with our special technique!

Claude # 62: are you sure you can keep up with my speed?

Claude # 50: of course I can!

Claude # 62: alright then if you are ready I'll begin first off.

Claude # 50: I'm always ready! You shouldn't even ask me that!

Claude # 62: alright… don't blink… (Suddenly disappears with his speed)

Goku: I wonder what their trying to do…

Vegeta: some kind of technique is all I heard from them.

Goku: hmm… I see.

Narrator: they sped around the battlefield in hopes of intimidation to our heroes until…

Claude # 50: (Suddenly comes out of the whirl wind with his bladed shoe pointing towards Vegeta's neck and he closes in)

Claude # 62: (With both his feet prepares to knock his feet right into Goku's head)

(They both get right next to the Sayians but suddenly)

Goku: (Is able to grab onto Claude # 62's foot) (Smirks)

Vegeta: (Has grabbed onto Claude # 50's foot also) (He too Smirks)

(Both Claude # 62 and Claude # 50 having sweat drops on their face)

(The Whirl Wind in the background disappears from view)

Claude # 62: but how?

Claude # 50: it's not possible…

Goku: sure is…

(Both Vegeta and Goku take the Claude's and start flying towards the ground)

(They both purposely slam their own bodies into the ground so they could take the Claude's with them)

(There is then a huge explosion under the ground and Goku and Vegeta come floating out of the hole)

Narrator: Goku and Vegeta kept their edge! And just when they thought it was all over the 5 returned and performed their fusion technique…

Rya # 2: so-

Rya # 16: na-

Claude # 62: so-

Claude # 50: na-

Rike # 4: ki-

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: we have to stop them! (Starts flying in)

Vegeta: (Follows)

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: I don't think so!

(They then finish up)

All the Ultimate 5 together: Curassa, Kuntmata! (They shout in their real language)

Narrator: after they fused Goku and Vegeta analyzed if they would be able to win this and here was the answer…

Warrior: huh?

Vegeta: (Suddenly speeds up to the Warrior and lays a punch right in his stomach)

Warrior: (Is surprised) (Looks down towards Vegeta) (Kind of has a small sweat drop)

Vegeta: yes Kakorot, I think we can stop him like this.

Goku: oh good so there's no worry.

Warrior: (Surprised)

Narrator: was this just a lucky punch? Or can Goku and Vegeta really beat the 5 even in their current state? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Vegeta is shown with his hand still scrunched into the fused Warrior's stomach)

Warrior: arrggg… arrggg…

Vegeta: does that hurt Drone?

Warrior: arrggg…. Damn….

Vegeta: (Chuckles) (Starts scrunching his fist more into the warrior)

Warrior: (Shrieks out loud in pain)

Goku: (Floats in the air with his arms crossed) (Smirks)

(The Others)

Gohan: awesome! They can still win even when the Drones are fused!

Trunks: finally some good news.

Piccolo: hmm… let's just wait and see how this all unfolds first then we can make that a true statement or not Gohan.

Gohan: right.

(Pan)

Pan: wow you go Vegeta.

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Still looks up towards the struggle in the air) (Has his arms crossed) (He then eyeballs Gohan with the others in the sky, for what purpose you do not know)

(In the battle)

Warrior: I'm not going to let you keep digging deeper, you may think just because you can lay a punch on me that you're automatically stronger… well I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you wouldn't expect…

Vegeta: oh really? Like what?

Warrior: (Grins) a tail…

Vegeta: huh?

Warrior: (His tails goes to the side and whacks Vegeta on the side really hard making him fly towards the ground)

Vegeta: (Is able to land on both his feet safely making a small crater in the ground)

Warrior: only when were fused do we have a tail…but it works every time.

Goku: humph… and by the looks of it you think you have us worked all out to. You're not even close yourself.

Warrior: I'm going to make you eat those words… (Flies towards Goku and starts exchanging punches and kicks with him)

Goku: (Fights with punches and kicks as well)

Warrior: (Shoots a beam at Goku)

Goku: (Goes above the beam and grabs onto it and then flips over it and lets it fly into space)

Warrior: (Does a dual kick on Goku)

Goku: (Disappears and reappears to the side and bangs the warrior with his leg)

Warrior: arrggg…

Vegeta: (Appears behind the Warrior and then grabs a hold of him from the back)

Warrior: what? What is this?

Vegeta: now look who has a hold of you now! Not too long ago I was the one being held by a Drone!

Warrior: arrggg… it's not like you to sneak up behind someone while their not looking, that's very un Sayian like.

Vegeta: in this case I'm willing to make an exception. Kakorot blow him away!

Goku: you got it! (Forms a beam in his hand)

Warrior: do you really think you'll beat me with this attack just because you've hung onto me?

Vegeta: will just have to wait and find out now won't we?

Warrior: arrggg…

Vegeta: is that fear I sense? Or are you just scrambling your words around?

Goku: alright this is pretty stronger so you better get out of the way quick Vegeta.

Vegeta: don't worry I have it all under control.

Warrior: I won't let you make a fool out of me!

Vegeta: already have!

Goku: alright prepare yourself!

Warrior: damn it all!

Goku: (Shoots off the beam)

Warrior: (Yells out loud)

(Both Vegeta and the Warrior are engulfed in the beam)

Goku: (Is shown alone waiting for the results as the smoke covers the area)

(The Others)

Oub: that was weird…

Piccolo: it all happened so fast…

(Battle)

Goku: (Sits waiting)

Vegeta: (Appears next to Goku)

Goku: oh good… so you made it out okay?

Vegeta: yeah it was a synch, you really need to work on your beams more Kakorot I've seen better.

Goku: yeah I know it's just I've been a little rusty as of late but I'll work on it though.

(The others)

Trunks: their talking as if their old friends who haven't seen each other in awhile and are reminiscing.

Piccolo: maybe they really can beat them after all…

(Battle)

(The Smoke clears)

Vegeta: he's alive… I expected as much.

Goku: but I can sense his energy decreased a little.

Vegeta: yeah by like 1!

Goku: it's still a start.

(The smoke clears and the energy figure stands there with bruises on his energized body)

Warrior: (He's breathing a bit with anger growing in him)

Vegeta: what are you angry now?

Goku: that must be Rike # 4's part.

Warrior: nobody ever make a full of me! No one! You've crossed the last straw, now I'm going to kick your asses!

Goku: why don't you come try?

Warrior: I'm already prepared!

Vegeta: then let's see what you've got.

Warrior: (Smirks) (Disappears and Reappears in front of them and starts to fight with them both exchanging punches and kicks with one another and banging elbows)

(The 2 vs. 1 battle continues and energy is exerted off as they all continue to fight)

(Both Sides stop and start shooting multiple beams at one another)

(There are small explosions as they do so)

(They then suddenly start using melee combat once again)

(The Others)

Oub: Mind: well if we aren't going to help then you guys make sure you win! Cause if you don't then we would have watched you for nothing.

(Pan)

Pan: look at all the energy coming off of those punches… awesome! (Eyeballs Corpolius again) and yet it still doesn't seem concerned at all…

Corpolius: (Looking towards the fight)

Pan: he's really starting to creep me out…

(The Battle)

Vegeta: (Elbows the Warrior and he back away from them and loses his balance a little)

Warrior: arrggg…

Goku: I think you've had enough there is no reason to continue, you may have gotten a little stronger since you fused, but we are still far above you.

Vegeta: I agree there is nothing you can do that will measure to our power.

Warrior: hmm… (Pauses and then crosses his arms) on the contraire… although you seem to surpass me in power I still can win with cunning and skill.

Goku: what do you mean?

Warrior: since I am fused with all 5 of the Drones obviously I can use all of their powers but not only that I can use them a lot better then they can themselves.

Vegeta: are you sure you aren't just saying that?

Warrior: I wouldn't lie to you.

Goku: then if that's true let's see what you can do.

Warrior: why thank you! Now don't blink!

Vegeta: (Grins)

Goku: (Smirks)

Warrior: (Waits for a leaf to fly by him) go! (Suddenly really fast speeds up to Vegeta and lays a large punch right into him knocking him far back into the sky)

Goku: whoa! That was just a lucky shot!

Warrior: that my friends was the speed of Claude # 62… let's see if you can catch up with me Goku… (Starts speeding around Goku really fast)

Goku: (Starts eyeballing around trying to keep up with him with his eyes but can't seem to get a precise location)

Warrior: can't see me, can you? (Still speeding around)

Goku: arrggg….

Warrior: come on I thought you could beat the speed of the Drones… apparently not when you are outmatched.

Goku: too fast…

Warrior: (Suddenly stops moving fast but lays a kick right in Goku's face)

Goku: (Head moves upwards a little bit)

Warrior: a few inches closer and that could have been your head.

Goku: why didn't you go all the way then?

Warrior: just like any typical villain I want to keep having fun…

Goku: that's kind of stupid if you know what the Cliché is.

Warrior: I know I just like to keep up the tradition though.

Vegeta: (Suddenly flies back over) that was a lucky shot Drone! I think a true warrior wouldn't hide when his next attack is coming!

Warrior: you are correct Vegeta… but I could really care less about that right all I really want to do is just kill you two and the rest of your friends because you are getting quite annoying and I think it's time we end our mission of revenge.

Goku: you can try but you won't succeed.

Vegeta: that is a fact.

Warrior: well then let's try this on for size… (Stands in place and looks towards Vegeta with his hands to his sides)

Vegeta: (His arm points up suddenly and points towards Goku) what the hell? (A beam forms in his hands)

Goku: Vegeta what are you doing!?

Vegeta: I'm not doing this Kakorot! He's using some sort of manipulation on me!

Warrior: correctomundo! This little move also belongs to Claude # 62, he has some great moves. (Points his head towards Goku)

Vegeta: (After seeing that lets the beam go towards Goku)

Goku: whoa! (Disappears and reappears to the side where the beam missed him and went into the background blowing up)

Warrior: exactly! I could use anyone with my mind control if I desire to do so.

Goku: you are so cheap to have others do your dirty work!

Warrior: not really they are under my direct control so it's almost as if you were fighting me… except a lot weaker and in a different form.

Vegeta: (Is suddenly able to move again) huh?

Warrior: but I agree that would be an easy victory for me so I'm not going to use that.

Vegeta: psh…

Goku: that just shows how weak you truly are again…

Warrior: I see… well then is there something you would like to add?

Goku: a little something like this. (Instant Transmissions himself over to the Warrior and lays an elbow punch right in his gut and then flicks him with his feet to the ground)

Warrior: (Shouts as he smashes into the ground)

Vegeta: (Chuckles) now that was quite funny Kakorot.

Goku: I guess I'd do pretty well in stand up.

Warrior: (Comes flying back up their again)

Vegeta: so then you decided to rejoin the fray? You're too kind.

Warrior: you two have made a fool out of me for the last time, now it's time for me to show you a few more secrets I have. Now I'm pretty sure you know of Rike # 4's claws and Claude # 5o's spiked boots?

Goku: yeah we do…

Vegeta: if you think those will stop us then you're sadly mistaken!

Warrior: let me just tell you when they are fused to make me there is a difference. (The Claws on his hands grow outwards but they grow a lot longer then if they were on Rike # 4's hands) that's just one thing, now here's another… (Instead of the spikes growing on his feet they starts growing out of his elbows and part of his tail and to his side) now this is a nice look for me.

Goku: hmm…

Vegeta: that's interesting…

Warrior: now come anywhere closer to me and the poison will circulate 10 times that of the normal kind. (Suddenly his other hand grows claws as well) also I forgot to mention I have two sets of claws. Something Rike # 4 doesn't have.

Goku: okay then… KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out a silver version towards the Warrior)

Warrior: (Moves with his really fast speed and flips over it onto his feet afloat again)

(The Beam then goes into the background making another explosion)

Vegeta: Kakorot! What were you thinking? You should have known he could move that fast! And that beam could destroy the whole planet!

Goku: I'm sorry… it just slipped my mind for a second…

Vegeta: you can't-

Warrior: (Is suddenly in front of Vegeta) hello!

Vegeta: ahhhh!

Warrior: (Swipes at Vegeta with both his claws)

Vegeta: (Manages to dodge backwards as the Warrior swipes at him)

Goku: (Goes in and punches and kicks the Warrior backwards)

Warrior: (Recoups and cleans off his cheek)

Goku: you almost had us there but we will always come back.

Warrior: oh really? Can you live up to that promise? I have a lot more tricks that will aid me to my advantage and all you two have are some punches and kicks and a few energy blasts and nothing more. I on the other hand have style…

Goku: do you know what we have though?

Warrior: what?

Goku: we have time and unlike you we have unlimited amount of time you only have an hour to be fused like that or best case scenario the fusion is cancelled because of a physical altercation that leaves the individual weakened or dead.

Warrior: I still have plenty of time left!

Goku: yeah but that's the point will be around a lot longer then an hour because our will can not be broken.

Vegeta: a Sayians will can not be broken.

Warrior: hmm…

Goku: exactly… in all honesty this fusion is a waste of time for you and for us because it's only prolonging what is to pass.

Warrior: stop speaking as if you are smart! You are no where near that much of intelligence.

Vegeta: that's what you think but you really have no idea.

Goku: and even if you do kill us, someone else will rise to the occasion and take our place… and they will find a way to kill you even if they are 100 times weaker then you.

Warrior: well those are some nice thoughts but they will not save you here…

Goku: you can still give up…

Warrior: that's a choice that you give everyone Goku and they never seem to take you up on your offer…

Goku: that sure is true.

Vegeta: don't be sad though I'm glad they never do because that means more fun for us.

Warrior: this talking is getting repetitive! It's time to die! (Disappears and Reappears with his elbow over Goku and his spike pointing down) say goodbye!

Goku: (Chuckles and Smirks)

Warrior: (Is thrusting his elbow down with the spike going toward Goku's face)

Goku: (Suddenly grabs a hold of his arm)

Warrior: what? I was moving faster then anyone just then!

Goku: haven't we already established this? We are stronger then you, you even admitted it yourself… remember?

(Earlier in the episode)

Goku: I think you've had enough there is no reason to continue, you may have gotten a little stronger since you fused, but we are still far above you.

Vegeta: I agree there is nothing you can do that will measure to our power.

Warrior: hmm… (Pauses and then crosses his arms) on the contraire… although you seem to surpass me in power I still can win with cunning and skill.

Goku: what do you mean?

Warrior: since I am fused with all 5 of the Drones obviously I can use all of their powers but not only that I can use them a lot better then they can themselves.

Vegeta: are you sure you aren't just saying that?

Warrior: I wouldn't lie to you.

Goku: then if that's true let's see what you can do.

(Back to now)

Warrior: but my cunning…

Goku: you're cunning can't help against a stronger opponent even if you think it's working.

Vegeta: and that rules been written in stone since the beginning. (Appears in front of the Warrior)

Warrior: what are you going to do?

Vegeta: maybe a little something like this… FINAL SHINE! (A smaller version of the Final Flash shoots out and blows the Warrior far back)

Goku: (Flies next to Vegeta) nice little tactic we played there Vegeta.

Vegeta: all apart of a good exercise.

(The Others)

Gohan: did Vegeta and my dad know that the Warrior was going to do all those things?

Piccolo: I don't think they were 100 percent sure but they sure knew to expect the one expected and so they allowed him to show his "special" abilities to get a study on him and now that they have that-

Oub: it might be easier to beat him!

Piccolo: exactly. They are brilliant fighters.

(Pan)

Pan: yeah! Send that blue sphere all the way to Hell! (Quickly covers her mouth fearing that Corpolius would look over but he doesn't) whew…

(The Battle)

Warrior: (Stands in one position breathing hard) damn you… damn you both… and to think you two aren't even fused at all…

Goku: we don't need it.

Vegeta: what I said not too long ago is what we are sticking too… fusion is no longer an option, it will only slow down a painful process.

Goku: Vegeta and I both agree that the fusion should not be used anymore.

Vegeta: it all depends on the individuals and their own powers.

Goku: you can't allow another entity to win your every battle even if it is desperately needed.

Vegeta: that is the only way to improve.

Warrior: I see… I don't agree with it, but I understand where you are coming from…

Vegeta: that just goes to show how weak you are considering you all had to fuse together to try and beat us and you still can't.

Warrior: that has not yet been confirmed! I can still win… we can still win.

Goku: we'd like to see how exactly you plan on doing that.

Warrior: maybe something like this! (Points his hand out) DUFASTO! (Shoots out the greenish bluish beam and it engulfs both Vegeta and Goku)

(The Others)

Oub: oh crap…

Piccolo: hmm… that beam was strong but I don't think it was strong enough…

Gohan: yeah I felt it too… do you really think the Drone believes it was strong enough?

Piccolo: if Goku and Vegeta were in their normal forms lesser Prater forms then I believe it is possible.

Gohan: whoa… then were lucky they found this power.

Trunks: and what's really surprising is that my dad found it before Goku…

Gohan: yeah something new happens every day I guess.

(The Battle)

Warrior: (Is shown floating above the smoke) hmm… where are you… I know you're here somewhere… (Starts floating around the smoke looking for signs of Goku and Vegeta)

(A slice is made in the smoke clearing some of it away by the Warrior)

Warrior: I hate smoke… good thing I'm not one of these lung carrying humans… (Continues to look around)

(Something speeds by)

Warrior: huh? (Turns around and sees no one is there) (Smirks) I know you're here somewhere… somehow their both bottling up their power levels…

(Speeds go by again)

Warrior: (Thinks he sees Goku's figure through the smoke) I found you! (Flies over to the smoked area and swipes the area and the smoke chops away but there is no sign of Goku) what? What's going on here-?

(Suddenly from below Vegeta uppercuts the Warrior in the chin and Goku comes from the top slamming his hand in fist form on his head, so basically they smashed the warrior's head down like a pancake almost)

Warrior: (Loses his balance and falls back his head is also kind of sideways) damn you… damn you both!

(Vegeta and Goku appear again in front of the Warrior)

(They both cross their hands)

Vegeta: I think it's time we put an end to this… don't you agree Kakorot?

Goku: that sounds like a plan to me.

Warrior: I won't let you get that far I'm going to-

Vegeta: do you ever shut up? All we've heard from you is blabber-blabber-blabber!

Goku: I really think you should find something else to talk about.

Warrior: that's it! You've pissed me off for the last time! (Rises himself all the way up into the air and points both his hands towards Goku and Vegeta) instead of you finishing it, I'm going to finish it! This next attack will kill you no matter how strong you become! Normally the 5 of us separated would contribute energy together to form the beam apart, but this is the first time we've used it fused together like this, its power will be collected a lot faster this way!

Vegeta: huh?

Goku: I don't know…

Warrior: get ready to die! (Suddenly a torpedo like beam starts appearing on both of the Warrior's hands and it starts to build up and get bigger as it points down towards Goku and Vegeta like a bomb about to be dropped; it keeps getting bigger and bigger)

Goku: are you ready to repel Vegeta?

Vegeta: yes.

Goku: you do know that if we fail to repel it the Earth will be history?

Vegeta: not like it matters we'd all be dead anyways. But I can't let the Drones live on to still say that they are the superior race of the universe… I say that we end their reign… right here and right now and reawake the prater of which has been sleeping in the Universe for thousands of years.

Goku: I couldn't agree with you more. Let's do this!

Warrior: (Is shown forming the beam)

Narrator: according to the fused Drone Warrior this next attack will kill anyone even strong individuals, is this true? And what else do Goku and Vegeta have up their sleeves against the Ultimate 5's fused adversary? Determine the fate of the world, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, the Warrior throws off the final attack, and is barely able to be repelled, and after that Goku and Vegeta throw an attack that could finish off the Ultimate 5 forever, but even so would a whole new chapter open in this fight to save the world? Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2: The end of the Ultimate 5?


	37. Dragonball Z2 Episode 68: The end of the

Dragonball Z2 Episode 68: The end of the Ultimate 5?

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 Vegeta and Goku continued their battle against the Fused Drone Warrior and although the Warrior had some nifty moves up his sleeves in the end he is no real match against out heroes…

Warrior: nobody ever make a full of me! No one! You've crossed the last straw, now I'm going to kick your asses!

Goku: why don't you come try?

Warrior: I'm already prepared!

Vegeta: then let's see what you've got.

Warrior: (Smirks) (Disappears and Reappears in front of them and starts to fight with them both exchanging punches and kicks with one another and banging elbows)

(The 2 vs. 1 battle continues and energy is exerted off as they all continue to fight)

(Both Sides stop and start shooting multiple beams at one another)

(There are small explosions as they do so)

(They then suddenly start using melee combat once again)

(Skip)

Goku: a little something like this. (Instant Transmissions himself over to the Warrior and lays an elbow punch right in his gut and then flicks him with his feet to the ground)

Warrior: (Shouts as he smashes into the ground)

Vegeta: (Chuckles) now that was quite funny Kakorot.

Goku: I guess I'd do pretty well in stand up.

Warrior: (Comes flying back up their again)

Vegeta: so then you decided to rejoin the fray? You're too kind.

Warrior: you two have made a fool out of me for the last time, now it's time for me to show you a few more secrets I have. Now I'm pretty sure you know of Rike # 4's claws and Claude # 5o's spiked boots?

Goku: yeah we do…

Vegeta: if you think those will stop us then you're sadly mistaken!

Warrior: let me just tell you when they are fused to make me there is a difference. (The Claws on his hands grow outwards but they grow a lot longer then if they were on Rike # 4's hands) that's just one thing, now here's another… (Instead of the spikes growing on his feet they starts growing out of his elbows and part of his tail and to his side) now this is a nice look for me.

Narrator: even with the new spiky look he soon saw what he was up against…

Warrior: (Is thrusting his elbow down with the spike going toward Goku's face)

Goku: (Suddenly grabs a hold of his arm)

Warrior: what? I was moving faster then anyone just then!

Goku: haven't we already established this? We are stronger then you, you even admitted it yourself… remember?

(Earlier in the episode)

Goku: I think you've had enough there is no reason to continue, you may have gotten a little stronger since you fused, but we are still far above you.

Vegeta: I agree there is nothing you can do that will measure to our power.

Warrior: hmm… (Pauses and then crosses his arms) on the contraire… although you seem to surpass me in power I still can win with cunning and skill.

Goku: what do you mean?

Warrior: since I am fused with all 5 of the Drones obviously I can use all of their powers but not only that I can use them a lot better then they can themselves.

Vegeta: are you sure you aren't just saying that?

Warrior: I wouldn't lie to you.

Goku: then if that's true let's see what you can do.

(Back to now)

Warrior: but my cunning…

Goku: you're cunning can't help against a stronger opponent even if you think it's working.

Vegeta: and that rules been written in stone since the beginning. (Appears in front of the Warrior)

Warrior: what are you going to do?

Vegeta: maybe a little something like this… FINAL SHINE! (A smaller version of the Final Flash shoots out and blows the Warrior far back)

Goku: (Flies next to Vegeta) nice little tactic we played there Vegeta.

Vegeta: all apart of a good exercise.

Narrator: the Warrior soon would come back looking even more of a fool, so then he decided to use a new Ultimate attack that he claims can kill even the strongest opponents…

Warrior: that's it! You've pissed me off for the last time! (Rises himself all the way up into the air and points both his hands towards Goku and Vegeta) instead of you finishing it, I'm going to finish it! This next attack will kill you no matter how strong you become! Normally the 5 of us separated would contribute energy together to form the beam apart, but this is the first time we've used it fused together like this, its power will be collected a lot faster this way!

Vegeta: huh?

Goku: I don't know…

Warrior: get ready to die! (Suddenly a torpedo like beam starts appearing on both of the Warrior's hands and it starts to build up and get bigger as it points down towards Goku and Vegeta like a bomb about to be dropped; it keeps getting bigger and bigger)

Goku: are you ready to repel Vegeta?

Vegeta: yes.

Goku: you do know that if we fail to repel it the Earth will be history?

Vegeta: not like it matters we'd all be dead anyways. But I can't let the Drones live on to still say that they are the superior race of the universe… I say that we end their reign… right here and right now and reawake the prater of which has been sleeping in the Universe for thousands of years.

Goku: I couldn't agree with you more. Let's do this!

Warrior: (Is shown forming the beam)

Narrator: will Goku and Vegeta be able to put a stop to this powerful beam and put a rest to the Ultimate 5 once and for all? And what of Corpolius? What plans does he have in store for future reference? Today on Dragonball Z2!

Warrior: (Is still forming his torpedo like beam)( Laughing) get ready to die!

(Goku and Vegeta are shown watching)

Goku: I don't know if will be able to stop that beam or not Vegeta.

Vegeta: we will, I promise you that.

Warrior: (Continues to laugh and is making the beam even larger)

(The Others)

Piccolo: guys we might need to jump in there and help repel that blast because if it touches the planet we're all history!

Trunks: it's that strong!?

Piccolo: unbelievably…

Gohan: if it's that strong that it might be able to knock my dad and Vegeta back then what chance do we stand against a power like that.

Oub: strength in numbers Gohan, that's all we need.

Gohan: yeah… I guess you're right about that.

Piccolo: but even so we may lose people doing that… now we've already lost Goten and Bra, and Rya, I don't think I want to lose any more.

Gohan: no Piccolo… will do it for them! Even if we do die!

Piccolo: right! Mind: wow… Gohan sure has changed throughout the years, he's willing to give his own life for others just as Goku would, we taught him well.

(Kami's Lookout)

Bulma: is it true Roshi that he's going to destroy everything with that beam!?

Roshi: I'm afraid so… that is unless Goku and Vegeta can stop it.

Videl: can they?

Roshi: it's hard to tell… I don't know.

Chi-Chi: (Runs up to Roshi and grabs onto his shirt neck) well you have to know soon the fate of the world might depend upon your answer! (Shaking him)

Roshi: well I've gotten worse thought process with my old age!

Chi-Chi: you've been old for years! And you decide to say that now!? (Shaking him more)

Roshi: hey… umm you think you could do that a bit lower?

Chi-Chi: (Punches Roshi across the face)

Roshi: (Head turns upside down) I guess that's a no then…

Chi-Chi: (Looks at the crystal ball) oh… Goku come on! Were depending on you!

Bulma: come on Vegeta!

Videl: Gohan… Pan…

(Back at the Battle)

(Pan)

Pan: that beam is really big! And it's getting even bigger… I don't like the looks of this at all.

Corpolius: it's beautiful…

Pan: huh? (Looks at Corpolius)

Corpolius: the beam is such a marvelous piece of energy it shows off the Ki of my Drone Children and it shows our superiority against even those stronger then us.

Pan: why do you guys have to prove a point for everything? I don't understand! Why must you be superior!

Corpolius: because we have existed longest then most other races out there! We are the true heirs of the Universe, not you fake Sayians!

Pan: arrggg…

Corpolius: most other races of our time have become extinct; we are one of the few that have thrived! And we plan to stay in power for millions of years to come.

Pan: millions more years? Well you know what I think? I think you guys should just give it a rest already! You had your 15 minutes of fame, now it's time to go!

Corpolius: you would never understand, you're not even a half-breed Sayian.

Pan: I still have some blood of Sayian in me!

Corpolius: maybe so, but you just like the others are weak!

Pan: (Eyeballs him) will prove you wrong.

Corpolius: (Looks at her) whatever you want to believe this war is not even close to being over.

(Grand Kai's Planet)

King Kai: (Shrieking) if that beam so much as touches the Earth just a little bit then it's all over!

Goten: what!? It's that strong?

Bra: no way!

King Kai: we have to pray now… that's the only way a Goku and Vegeta might be able to repel that thing backwards.

(In the background of the Planet)

(Some fighters who were training turn around and look towards Goten and the others)

Fighter # 1: you know those people have been sitting at that crystal ball like ever since they got here… I mean we don't even know their names.

Fighter # 2: I know… what could be so important that they have not introduced themselves.

(Someone familiar walks over)

Grand Kai: I'll tell you why boys… that boy sitting next to that blue haired girl is none other then Goku's 2nd son Goten.

Fighter # 2: is that true master!?

Grand Kai: you better believe it!

Fighter # 1: wow… he does look a little like him if you look hard enough.

Fighter # 2: what's going on down in that crystal ball sir?

Grand Kai: it looks to be a war… he's watching his father fight the ones who killed him.

Fighter # 1: whoa… that must be dreadful to watch.

(Suddenly another familiar person walks over)

Pikkon: master, I too have felt Goku's presence on Earth he's fighting a powerful enemy of which the likes we have never felt before.

Grand Kai: Psh… so far.

Pikkon: the next attack the enemy throws might finish off the Earth for good…

Grand Kai: then that means all kinds of people would be coming down here and I'm running out of room on this planet these days! (Turns around and looks to the other fighters) alright everyone listen up! Those people behind us are trying to show some support to their warriors on Planet Earth now let's go up there and cheer on Goku and the other as well, even if they can't hear us will still make Goku's boy feel good!

Pikkon: yes, master.

(The Other fighters also agree and they all walk over to the crystal ball to watch the fight as well)

Bra: (Looks at the fighters) hey Goten… look. (Points towards them)

Goten: huh? (Looks at all the fighters) they must have all come to watch.

King Kai: they will show their support as much as possible. I just hope it pays off in the end.

(The Battle back on Earth)

Warrior: (Forming the beam) yes… I'm almost done! The Torpedo blast is almost complete and after it's fired off you will have hardly any time to prepare for it! That's how fast it moves!

Goku: you're kidding!

Vegeta: I don't sense any bluffing in his system Kakorot… but I still do believe we can stop it.

Goku: alright then… are you ready?

Vegeta: I'm as ready as I can get.

Goku: alright then let's hope for the best against this guy.

Warrior: (laughing) yes… yes… yes! It's complete! Prepare to die!

(The Others)

Gohan: it's already done!?

Piccolo: damn! There is no time for us to get in there!

Oub: I hope they can stop it then!

(Battle)

Warrior: any last words before you die?

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: get ready for your demise.

(Warrior)

Warrior: (Laughing) you crack me up Goku! Now die! (Shoots out the large torpedo like beam towards Goku and Vegeta)

(Goku and Vegeta both as quick as they can put their hands out as the beam gets closer)

(The others)

Piccolo: everyone hit the deck!

(Everyone jumps to the ground)

Marron and 18: (Jump to the ground)

Krillian: (Also jumps to the ground)

(Pan)

Pan: (Is behind a rock sitting on her front knees and looking down towards the ground)

Corpolius: (Just stands there with his dark complexion blowing in the energy wind)

(Battle)

Goku: It's here!

Vegeta: arrggg!

(The beam extremely fast comes tot heir level and they manage to grab onto it but it begins to push them back into the ground)

Goku: it's really; really hard to push when it's also pushing you.

Vegeta: I can tell…

(They both try their best to hold onto the blast)

(Warrior)

Warrior: I won't let you even get the chance to try and push that back. (Puts his hand out and puts more energy into the beam)

(The beam is shown pushing down on Goku and Vegeta even more now)

(The Others)

(Watching from the ground)

Krillian: they don't stand a chance against that thing!

Marron: oh my gosh…

18: damn it…

Oub: we have to do something now!

Piccolo: it's too late!

Gohan: oh man…

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: that thing is trying to turn them into mush!

Bulma: and there's nothing we can even do to stop it, but stand here helplessly!

Mr. Satan: (Is trying to keep Goken busy from seeing what might happen to Goku and Vegeta) Mind: this is no good…

Roshi: whoa… that beam is a lot stronger and bigger then I had originally anticipated!

Videl: what do you mean?

Roshi: I wouldn't be surprised if that thing destroyed 2 planets at the same time including this one.

(There is a rumble felt around where they are standing)

Dr. Briefs: after affects!

Mrs. Briefs: well if were going to die at least with our daughter.

Dr. Briefs: yeah not like that last time.

Bulma: ey-yi-yi…

Videl: (Through the ball she sees Pan trying to trap herself away) oh Pan… no… (She also sees Gohan) come on Goku and Vegeta you can do it!

(Grand Kai's planet)

Bra: there's no way…

Goten: damn it all!

Pikkon: young Goten you mustn't give up hope, your father and I fought here many years ago and he showed me a thing or two about power, and I'm confident he'll do the same to this person.

Olibu: (Appears) I agree.

Grand Kai: so in other words Goten I think they still have a chance at victory even if it does look kind of bleak right now.

Goten: but the weight of the beam is practically crushing them!

Grand Kai: yeah but they still have it in their hands, ain't' that right North Kai?

King Kai: yes Grand Kai sir!

Grand Kai: both your fathers are gonna win, I can bet any amount of money on it or my jambox.

Pikkon: and he finds that radio to be very sacred.

Olibu: it's one of the only ones he has.

Bra: do you believe them Goten?

Goten: I don't know… I just don't know.

(The Battle on Earth)

Warrior: won't you just give it up already? That beam is going to make you collapse and when it does then you and the rest of your planet is gone! The only survivors will be me and master Corpolius. Or should I say us.

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: I can't hold on much longer…

Vegeta: no… no… don't give it up yet Kakorot! Never!

(Both of them are losing energy by the second)

Goku: this beam is strong… I can't use any energy to deflect it!

Vegeta: there must be something.

(The beam pushes them down farther making a little bit of a crater in the ground

Vegeta: damn!

Goku: were going to die Vegeta…

Vegeta: no were not Kakorot! We've been through way too much to die now, I won't allow myself or you to give out from this, and we will crush them!

Goku: I'm just telling you the facts Vegeta… I'm getting really tired right now…

Vegeta: no… no… I can't let the Dragons down… I won't!

(Remembers back to his training with the Dragons and when he entered the realm)

(Episode 41)

(Dragon Realm)

Vegeta: (Gets up) (Looks around) alright Dragons! Tell me how to become a Prater! I must become one before a 3 year timeline is up!

(Just then 7 shadows come flying in and then take the form of the 7 positive energy dragons)

Positive Omega: another Sayian… what do you want?

Vegeta: you know very well what I desire! I want to be a Prater!

Positive Omega: you know the secret of the Prater!?

Vegeta: all too well, a foe told us the whole story about them and how Kakorot was not a Super Sayian 5, but a new race.

Positive Oceanus: and he failed the task of becoming a true Sayian…

Positive Nova: we knew he wasn't going to do the job of being a true pure Sayian…

Vegeta: I would have to disagree though, I already am a true pure blood Sayian, and I've done things in my life that would make all Sayians proud.

Positive Omega: yes… that is true… but there is no reason for us to train you.

Vegeta: and why is that!?

Positive Eis: because we only took Goku in because we wanted to unlock his true Sayian self, and the Prater was the only way to do that, we wanted him to be what he never was, but you on the other hand… have already walked down that path and shown that you are a true Sayian. Therefore there is no reason for us to train you in the ways of cheating 100 years of evolution.

Vegeta: but what if I told you that in 3 years you will all be dead.

Positive Omega: impossible, we can't be killed here.

Vegeta: in 3 years 5 evil beings, who were the same as the foe I mentioned earlier, will come and will destroy the whole Earth taking the Dragonballs with it. And if there are no Dragonballs you 7 will no longer exist.

Positive Omega: …

Vegeta: it's at a stop for words I know… so train me and I will help to prevent this threat from destroying you all.

Positive Omega: (Hesitates to say anything but then just gives in) we will train you in the ways of the Prater…

Vegeta: excellent! And I must tell you I am a much tougher adversary then my counterpart Kakorot, the one you would call Goku.

Positive Omega: then the training begins…

(Back to Episode 68)

Vegeta: I will never allow it! (Starts finally adding some of his own energy to the beam)

Goku: Vegeta… did you do that?

(The beam starts moving back a little bit but not nearly enough)

(Warrior)

Warrior: what? Did he just move it? That's impossible. There's no way he could have done something like that.

(The Others)

Gohan: they moved it!

Trunks: excellent! Then there is still a chance!

Piccolo: …

Oub: come on!

(The Battle)

Goku: how did you do that?

Vegeta: I was thinking of the training…

Goku: you mean the dragon training?

Vegeta: yes.

Goku: let me try something then…

(Remembers back to his own training)

(Episode 6)

Goku: (Breathes hard)

Positive Omega Shenron: alright Goku you have past the pain test.

Goku: (Breathes) really?

Positive energy Nova Shenron: yes, and now you will unlock super Sayian 5.

Goku: (Breathes and smiles) super Sayian 5 huh. Wow I thought super Sayian 4 was enough.

Positive Omega Shenron: Free you mind of all unnecessary thoughts, and power up to super Sayian 4.

Goku: (Stands and clears his mind of bad thoughts and powers up into super Sayian 4)

Positive Oceanus Shenron: now after this next stage you will be the only Sayian to have unlocked the super Sayian 5, no matter how long any other Sayian trains they will never become this, unless of course they come here. But anyway I want you to focus your energy into your brain and power up more.

Goku: ARGGGGG!

Positive Omega Shenron: put as much energy as possible!

Goku: Arggggggggggggggggggggggg! (Continues until he accomplishes super Sayian 5 and he starts breathing hard)

Positive energy Omega Shenron: good job Goku, you have unlocked it. Now that you have unlocked this, you can also unlock more.

Goku: there still are more super Sayian levels still?

All Positive energy dragons: yes.

(Back to Episode 68)

Goku: (Is also able to add some of his own energy)

(The beam moves back a little more)

Goku: yes! It worked! The dragon is on our side!

(Warrior)

Warrior: what? He did it too!? This is impossible there is no way they both could accomplish such a feet! I won't let them accomplish it! (Adds more energy to the blast on his own)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: we won't let that happen!

Vegeta: no way!

(Episode 57)

Vegeta: (Is in the White world as the Dragon World standing in his Prater form practicing it out) (He starts fighting with the air and shooting beams out)

(Skip)

Vegeta: (Kicking and punching the air)

Story: but then… it happened…

Vegeta: (Suddenly stops training and stands still) what? What is this!? I feel… I feel… (Smirks and laughs) kill…. Kill… kill… (Snaps out of it) what the hell!? What the hell was that!? (Starts screaming) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (Holds onto his head)

(The 7 Positive Energy Dragons watch him from afar)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! (Starts laughing again) I'll kill everyone who stands in my way!!!!!! (Snaps out of it again) damn it! The Prater side is messing with my mind!

Positive Omega: (Walks over) this is your chance to either let that side win… or to fight it off like Goku did…

Vegeta: arrggg… (Trying desperately while holding onto his head to stay in control of his own instincts)

Nova: you better hold on or it will consume you.

Haze: and everyone you ever knew or love will be killed by you.

Eis: control all your emotions!

Oceanus: and try to regain your composure.

Omega: for it is the only way-

Rage: for you to take control.

Naturon: and save everyone that you know.

Vegeta: (Pushes hard to try and stop the Prater instincts from taking over) Die! Die! Die!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't let you take over my head; I am a Sayian and a Sayian I shall remain no matter how many changes I undergo!!!!! (He powers himself up and yells aloud) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

(The 7 Dragons watch Vegeta as he does this)

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Nova: he's winning…

Eis: excellent…

Omega: (Chuckles) good…

Vegeta: I am Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Suddenly stops powering up and looks down, you are unable to see his face)

(The 7 Dragons await the final result)

Haze: is he?

Oceanus: I'm not sure…

Vegeta: …

Omega: huh?

Vegeta: (Looks up and smirks)

Omega: (Smiles)

Vegeta: (Gives thumbs up) and the Sayian shall always prevail…

(Back to Episode 68)

(Battle)

Vegeta: arrrgggggggggggg!

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!

(They both add a massive amount of power to the beam)

(The Others)

Gohan: whoa!

Piccolo: they did it!

(Back to the Battle)

(Goku and Vegeta both hold onto the beam and are walking forward with it in their hands and suddenly a white form of the dragon appears as they blow the beam back)

Goku and Vegeta: die!!!!!!

(Warrior)

Warrior: what!? No! No way! They can't do that! It's not possible! Noooooooooooo!

(The beam reaches him)

Warrior: (Tries to dodge it) (It is too fast though)

(The beam engulfs him)

Warrior: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

(There is a large explosion in the air)

(Large lights are expelled all over the place)

(Back to the ground)

(Goku and Vegeta are shown excavating)

(Both of them are shown breathing to and watching just in case of an attack)

(The smoke in front of them begins to clear)

Goku: (Squints his eyes and then grows a smirk) it's over!

Vegeta: I don't believe it.

(The Ultimate 5 are shown in their separate bodies lying on the ground in slumps defeated)

Rya # 2: (Opens one of his eyes)

(The others)

Gohan: I don't believe it… they… did they actually win?

Piccolo: I don't know…

Oub: alright! Yes! Yes! They did it! (Starts to cheer)

Marron: yes!!

18: whoa…

Krillian: is this true!?

Gotrix: my word…

Tien: I know…

Yamcha: really?

(Pan)

Pan: (Jumping up and down in glee) yaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!

(The Lookout)

(Everyone is hugging and crying with happiness and jumping up and down)

(Grand Kai's Planet)

Goten: yes! Oh right I knew my dad would do it!

Bra: and my daddy don't forget.

Goten: right sorry…

King Kai: (Chuckling)

Grand Kai: now that sure is cool.

Pikkon: I told you Goku would do it.

(Back on Earth)

(Ultimate 5)

Rya # 2: (From his side slump puts his hand out and forms a sword in his hand he has marks and bruises all over his body and then he looks towards the Others) it's not over yet… (Suddenly speeds off into the air)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: what? Oh no!

Vegeta: just won't give it up already!

(Both Goku and Vegeta start flying towards Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (With his sword flies over to Gohan and the others)

Gohan: (Back away)

Rya # 2: I will slice you and I will dice you! I will slash you into a million tiny pieces and I'll feed you to the Clive Units and then I'll… and then I'll… (Losing conscious) I'll… I'll kill you and then- (Falls to his back on the ground)

(The Sword falls out of his hand)

Gohan: whew!

(Everyone starts cheering again)

Oub: that was a close one…

(Goku and Vegeta in their place)

(They both smirk and then Goku turns to Corpolius and makes a serious face)

Goku: you're Ultimate 5 are defeated pretty soon they will leave this dimension and be judged by Yemma, so you should take them away from here as quick as possible before they die.

Corpolius: you did great you two… but I'm not surprised

Goku: what?

Vegeta: hmm? What are you getting at?

Corpolius: you'll know once you attack me, if you dare.

Goku: I don't think we stand a chance against him…

Vegeta: unless we use the power of the Dragon like we did with the others.

Goku: maybe.

Corpolius: the Ultimate 5's defeat means nothing because everything is about to change here on out. (Starts powering up) (Starts laughing with a calm sound to his voice)

Narrator: what does Corpolius mean when he says this? Has the Ultimate 5's defeat just put him in denial? Or doe she really have some kind of dark scheme that he's cooking up? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Corpolius make a move and he does it towards Gohan, what's this? He's doing his mind opener on Gohan like he did with Pan and Sharpener, and he appears to be doing something to Rike # 4's unconscious body, what is this power going to do? You don't want to miss the next action packed episode!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 69: Corpolius dark secret revealed.


	38. Dragonball Z2 Episode 69: Corpolius dark

Dragonball Z2 Episode 69: Corpolius dark secret revealed.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, the fused Drone warrior was forming an Ultimate attack that was guaranteed to destroy Goku and Vegeta no matter how strong it had become and what hope seemed for the planet felt like it was lost…

Warrior: (Forming the beam) yes… I'm almost done! The Torpedo blast is almost complete and after it's fired off you will have hardly any time to prepare for it! That's how fast it moves!

Goku: you're kidding!?

Vegeta: I don't sense any bluffing in his system Kakorot… but I still do believe we can stop it.

Goku: alright then… are you ready?

Vegeta: I'm as ready as I can get.

Goku: alright then let's hope for the best against this guy.

Warrior: (laughing) yes… yes… yes! It's complete! Prepare to die!

Narrator: the others standing on the sidelines had promised themselves to go in to help knock the beam back but it was too late as the Warrior shot off the beam towards Goku and Vegeta without any time for them to react and its speed was immeasurable by anyone…

Warrior: (Laughing) you crack me up Goku! Now die! (Shoots out the large torpedo like beam towards Goku and Vegeta)

(Goku and Vegeta both as quick as they can put their hands out as the beam gets closer)

(The others)

Piccolo: everyone hit the deck!

(Everyone jumps to the ground)

Marron and 18: (Jump to the ground)

Krillian: (Also jumps to the ground)

(Pan)

Pan: (Is behind a rock sitting on her front knees and looking down towards the ground)

Corpolius: (Just stands there with his dark complexion blowing in the energy wind)

(Battle)

Goku: It's here!

Vegeta: arrggg!

(The beam extremely fast comes tot heir level and they manage to grab onto it but it begins to push them back into the ground)

Goku: it's really; really hard to push when it's also pushing you.

Vegeta: I can tell…

(They both try their best to hold onto the blast)

(Warrior)

Warrior: I won't let you even get the chance to try and push that back. (Puts his hand out and puts more energy into the beam)

(The beam is shown pushing down on Goku and Vegeta even more now)

Narrator: all was thought to have been lost as the beam was trying to engulf our heroes when something had suddenly given Vegeta a jolt of power…

Vegeta: I will never allow it! (Starts finally adding some of his own energy to the beam)

Goku: Vegeta… did you do that?

(The beam starts moving back a little bit but not nearly enough)

(Warrior)

Warrior: what? Did he just move it? That's impossible. There's no way he could have done something like that.

Narrator: indeed Vegeta did move the ball, it was the power of the dragon that aided him in the process Vegeta remembered his training and harnessed that as his weapon and got Goku to do the same…

Goku: (Is also able to add some of his own energy)

(The beam moves back a little more)

Goku: yes! It worked! The dragon is on our side!

(Warrior)

Warrior: what? He did it too!? This is impossible there is no way they both could accomplish such a feet! I won't let them accomplish it! (Adds more energy to the blast on his own)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: we won't let that happen!

Vegeta: no way!

Narrator: and with one final blow Goku and Vegeta practically had the power of the dragon in their hands as they launched the final blow to blow the beam back towards their enemy…

Vegeta: arrrgggggggggggg!

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!

(They both add a massive amount of power to the beam)

(Skip)

(Goku and Vegeta both hold onto the beam and are walking forward with it in their hands and suddenly a white form of the dragon appears as they blow the beam back)

Goku and Vegeta: die!!!!!!

(Warrior)

Warrior: what!? No! No way! They can't do that! It's not possible! Noooooooooooo!

(The beam reaches him)

Warrior: (Tries to dodge it) (It is too fast though)

(The beam engulfs him)

Warrior: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Narrator: from what it would seem it was true, the Ultimate 5 was finally put down for the count preparing to enter deaths door, Goku had given them another chance at life by telling Corpolius to take them back to his home world but Corpolius has different plans…

Goku: you're Ultimate 5 are defeated pretty soon they will leave this dimension and be judged by Yemma, so you should take them away from here as quick as possible before they die.

Corpolius: you did great you two… but I'm not surprised

Goku: what?

Vegeta: hmm? What are you getting at?

Corpolius: you'll know once you attack me, if you dare.

Goku: I don't think we stand a chance against him…

Vegeta: unless we use the power of the Dragon like we did with the others.

Goku: maybe.

Corpolius: the Ultimate 5's defeat means nothing because everything is about to change here on out. (Starts powering up) (Starts laughing with a calm sound to his voice)

Narrator: what dark secret does the master of all the Drones have in store for our heroes? And do they even stand a flick of a chance against him? Find out the answers today on Z2!

(Corpolius is shown laughing as Goku and Vegeta stand near him not far away)

Corpolius: (Continues to laugh)

Vegeta: shut up! (He shouts to Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Continues to laugh)

Vegeta: damn he's getting repetitive!

Goku: listen Vegeta if we attack him then we will die along with the rest of the planet, there is no chance at all of survival.

Vegeta: so he's that strong…

Goku: yes.

Vegeta: then what are our options?

Goku: I don't know Vegeta… we may have done this all for nothing…

Vegeta: that sure was information you could have given me earlier!

Goku: sorry…

(The others)

Gohan: you know I wasn't thinking too much about Corpolius while they were fighting the Ultimate 5… and now I think is could all end now… this would be a great time if he wasn't here.

Piccolo: damn! I wish he wasn't here either.

Oub: he can't be as strong as they say he is!

Piccolo: according to what Rya # 2 said this shadow form of his is not his strongest since he's not here directly in person, but he's still stronger then everyone on this planet combined.

Gotrix: but how can anyone have that much power?

Yamcha: I know it doesn't make sense.

Piccolo: it just keeps growing… that might be one reason why he has fallen ill in his physical form and had been absent from the Universe for nearly a million years.

Oub: I just don't see why now he decides to show himself outside of his home.

Piccolo: like I said before that's not him, it's a ghost form of himself or a vessel he can travel in to other places, the real version is much, much stronger.

Oub: we should feel lucky that his physical form isn't here.

Piccolo: yeah… it makes little difference though.

(Pan)

Pan: Vegeta and grandpa don't stand a rat's ass of a chance out there… I should just stay beyond this rock and close my eyes and wait for the end… there is no helping it. (She bends down behind the rock and shuts her eyes)

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: oh crap… I didn't think they'd actually have to fight Corpolius…

Bra: he'll massacre them all!

King Kai: arrggg…

Grand Kai: this is not groovy, not groovy at all.

Pikkon: how strong is that dark man?

Goten: stronger then anything in the universe according to some people.

Bra: I don't think I can watch…

Goten: let's just see what happens first…

(Back on Earth with Goku, Vegeta, and Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Continues to laugh)

Vegeta: darrrgg…

Goku: what are you up to!?

Corpolius: (Stops laughing suddenly) that you will find out once I have finished my goal.

Goku: huh?

Corpolius: (Eyeballs Gohan standing next to everyone else) (Suddenly he disappears into the air and accumulates his shadow body back together right next to Gohan) hello!

Gohan: ahhhh!

Piccolo: (At a loss of words)

Corpolius: let me look into your mind… (Grabs a hold of Gohan's arm)

Gohan: (Tries to break free of his grip but he doesn't budge his arm off of him one bit)

Corpolius: (Sticks his face into Gohan's face and starts doing the same mind trick he used on Pan and Sharpener)

Piccolo: let go of him! (Kicks Corpolius in the face but absolutely nothing happens to him as he focuses on Gohan) (Puts his foot down and can barely feel it after that kick)

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: what's he doing to my son!?

Videl: Gohan!

Goken: dad?

Mr. Satan: now, now don't watch that Goken, let's just build that car you were talking about.

Goken: okay. (Still with concern)

(Battle)

Corpolius: (Looking at Gohan he then suddenly lets go of Gohan and looks away)

Gohan: whoa… I… I… can remember just about everything from my life even when I was just a kid…

Piccolo: are you okay Gohan!?

Goku: did he hurt you! (From his location)

Gohan: no… although I did feel kind of woozy…

Goku: oh thank goodness, I thought you were a goner for sure.

Corpolius: and pretty soon that will be made a reality. (Bursts into shadowy waves once again and reassembles near the Ultimate 5 who lie on the ground bruised and broken he also appears near Rike # 4's unconscious body)

Goku: oh no! He's going to recuperate them!

Vegeta: damn you! Why can't you just fight like a man and without help!?

Corpolius: you two are missing the point… this is the whole reason why I came here, I had foreseen in a prophesy back on Dronus that the Ultimate 5 was doomed to fail but I also saw a prophesy for one of them that was supposed to live on through the generations and become all powerful and I came to make sure that the Prophesy came true.

Goku: I don't understand! What did you do to Gohan?

Corpolius: he was not harmed in any way shape or form Goku, but here's what happened, I have reawakened his memories and I have done the same to Pan and a human named Sharpener before them.

Gohan: (From the group) Sharpener!? My old High school classmate?

Corpolius: correct.

Vegeta: quit stalling and tell us what you did!?

Corpolius: right, right, I manipulated the 3 people's minds and awakened their memories and with that I was able to harness mind energy within them to awake them and in return their minds gave me some special energies. The reason I chose those 3 in particular is simply this, they have pure minds and pure minds is what I need for the ascension.

Goku: …

Vegeta: ascension?

Corpolius: there is a reason behind everything… I've been here observing you all fight and now I know for sure I have enough mind energy to do what I want.

Goku: arrggg…

Corpolius: you will not be fighting me because if you fought me you'd be dead before you got to lift your finger; I'm going to give you all a chance to live here.

Vegeta: you'll let us live?

Corpolius: yes! Don't make me repeat it twice!

Goku: sure…

Vegeta: what do you plan to do then?

Corpolius: prior to the Ultimate 5's arrival here on Earth I had decided that one of those 5 would be the one to answer the prophesy and one day take my place as leader of the Drones. This Drone I have had a previous relationship with and have been one of the few Drones that have shown true power… Rike # 4.

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: what are you going to do with him?

Corpolius: thought silent to everyone else I am the only person he speaks to or he whisper into someone's ear before he kills them, but Rike # 4 was named the butcher of the Universe for his extreme lack of emotion and his great power. Every time someone got stronger his anger triggered something in his system that made him even stronger then he was currently. Rike # 4 has been alive for 25,000 glorious years making one of the best reputations for almost every Drone in Dronus history. The other 4 will die here tonight… but he will survive.

Goku: what!? But he doesn't have any energy left! He along with the other 4 are going to die.

Corpolius: (Laughs) that's where you misunderstand Goku… I have that mind energy for a huge reason unknown to you.

Goku: like what?

Corpolius: watch this… (Puts his hand over Rike # 4's unconscious body)

Goku: huh?

Corpolius: (Starts powering up a little bit)

Vegeta: what the hell is he up to!?

Corpolius: (Screams loudly as he forms a fiery kind of beam over Rike # 4)

Goku: that blast has clean energy in it… oh no! I know what he's doing! (Jumps in to try and stop him) noooooo!!

Corpolius: too late… (Releases the beam onto Rike # 4)

(The Others)

(They are shown covering their faces from the smoke exerted off of the ground)

(Suddenly the smoke clears)

Goku: oh no…

Vegeta: what did he do Kakorot!?

(After the smoke completely disappears Rike # 4 is shown floating in the air as his body is starting to change he is not doing this himself though Corpolius is doing something as Rike # 4 is being held by a force into the air powering up and gagging somewhat)

Vegeta: how bizarre!

Goku: whoa…

(The Others)

Gohan: what's going on Piccolo!?

Piccolo: it's hard to tell…

Rike # 4: (His eyes open up and they are shown shining red and his muscles begin to budge out a little bit, his cape flies off of his and more gauntlet fabric like clothing starts growing onto his body, his fangs grow out but he does not transform into his green monster form, his neck area is growing a Dracula like turtleneck covering a tiny bit of his cheeks) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

(There is an explosion of light)

(Goku and Vegeta cover their eyes)

(The light travels for miles)

(The Lookout)

(They even have to cover their eyes because of the advancing bright lights)

Goken: what is that grandpa?

Mr. Satan: I don't know… but whatever you do, do not open your eyes you could go blind!

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: what's going on?

Bra: my goodness…

King Kai: I'd say he's transforming in some way shape or form.

Goten: really?

King Kai: well isn't it obvious?

Goten: (Sighs) that doesn't sound good at all then.

(Back on Earth)

(The light finally disperses)

(Goku and Vegeta uncover their eyes and are shocked)

Rike # 4: (Is shown standing right to the side of Corpolius looking at Goku and Vegeta bloodthirsty and powerful)

Vegeta: he's all fixed…

Goku: his power has increased seven fold.

Corpolius: this being right here is the future of the Drone race, the day that I step down or succumb to my sickness is the day he will take control as the leader of the Drones and before I allow him to do that he must prove himself. Rike # 4, kill every last one of those Earthlings no matter how much they beg and no matter how much they plead make sure they regret killing Drones.

Rike # 4: yes…. Master… (He speaks with a low creepy voice much like Garra from Naruto)

Goku: but wait, what did you do to him!?

Corpolius: he has not evolved or transformed into his green monster transformation as you like to call it he has gone beyond all of that, I have used the mind energy I stole from the others and manipulated his brain with that being said I was able to advance his mind and that's all you need to gain new powers these powers make him stronger then Rya # 1 or any of the Ultimate 5 ever was!

Rike # 4: (Starts laughing hysterically)

Goku: he's insane!

Corpolius: insane with power… kill them all, my child.

Rike # 4: (Grow a large smile and practically twists himself around and then launches off in the air towards Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: huh!?

Rike # 4: (Appears in front of Vegeta with his hand in Vegeta's face and then blows a beam right in it)

Goku: no!

Vegeta: (Is blown back)

Rike # 4: (Flips over Goku and then kicks him right in the back knocking him towards the air)

Goku: uggg…. (After going towards the air he starts falling towards the ground)

Rike # 4: (Goes up behind him and then slams his head into Goku's back)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Spits up blood)

Rike # 4: (Begins laughing like a mad man again) (Flies towards Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Had just recuperated from before)

Rike # 4: (Forms two beams one in the right hand and the other in the left hand) (He has a smile on his face as he goes up to Goku and Vegeta at the same time and blasts them both back into the ground)

Goku and Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (As they both fall to the ground they scream)

Rike # 4: (Chuckles) (Then starts flying down towards Goku and Vegeta again on the ground)

(On the Ground)

(Goku and Vegeta are both shown barely standing up)

Rike # 4: (Appears on the ground next to them)

Vegeta: there's no way Kakorot… we're dead…

Goku: no… no….

Corpolius: (Comes floating over the ground that Goku and Vegeta are on) pause for a second Rike.

Rike # 4: (Does just that without pausing)

Corpolius: if you guys win I'll leave this planet, but if he wins then you all die. How does that sound?

Goku: you interrupt the battle for that!?

Corpolius: why not? The result will be the same either way. (Starts laughing) kill them Rike…

Rike # 4: (Looks dead at them and forms another beam in his hand)

Vegeta: I don't care how strong you get you clown, I won't let you win! (Shoots out some beams of his own)

Rike # 4: (Teleports around all of them)

Goku: damn it!

Vegeta: arrggg…

Rike # 4: (Laughing hysterically) BOOM! (Explodes the beam in his hands)

(There is a large explosion in Goku and Vegeta's area)

(The Others)

Gohan: oh no! What happened!?

Oub: he went berserk!

(Pan)

Pan: (Practically faints)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Is shown with his arms crossed watching) he will be the greatest leader the Drones have ever known. He will be far greater then me.

(The Battle)

(Goku and Vegeta appear outside of the smoke with smoke coming off of them as well)

Goku: Vegeta! Are you okay!?

Vegeta: barely… he got us pretty good that time…

Goku: we have to do something quick before he comes ba- (Wasn't able to finish his sentence)

Rike # 4: (Appears right in Goku's face and then starts punching Goku multiple times laughing and growling at the same time)

Goku: (Is affected heavily by the punches that Rike continues to inflict upon him without stopping to rest at all)

Vegeta: Kakorot! (Goes in to fight)

Rike # 4: (Punches Goku with one hand over and over again but lets another one go and blasts Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Flies backwards)

Rike # 4: (Laughs and continues the beat down on Goku)

Goku: (Is able to cut loose but is wobbly) oh man… my body feels like a stick…

Rike # 4: (Stops punching but then points towards Goku laughing and smiling)

Goku: huh?

Rike # 4: (Continues to laugh with his finger pointed towards Goku)

Vegeta: (Flies up behind Rike # 4 and tries to punch him)

Rike # 4: (Elbows Vegeta right in the chest)

Vegeta: (Losing breathes and blood) (Holds onto his chest)

Rike # 4: (Laughing again) (Still point towards Goku)

Goku: you heartless beast! Go ahead and kill me if you want you won't be getting any free rides from-

Rike # 4: (Screams and suddenly a huge beam appears on just one of his little fingers)

Goku: oh my… that size…

Rike # 4: (Kicks Goku on the side with the beam on his finger still knocks Goku to Vegeta)

Goku: Vegeta…

Vegeta: (Still holding onto his chest trying to recoup)

Rike # 4: (Points the huge beam towards Goku and Vegeta) bye-bye!

Goku: oh no…

Vegeta: …

Rike # 4: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He shoots the abnormally large beam towards Goku and Vegeta and it really fast knocks right into them)

(They disappear into the beam; you don't know what has happened to them)

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: (Faints)

Ox King: Chi-Chi!

Bulma: did he just kill them!?

Roshi: I don't know… I can't feel anything at the moment…

Goken: did the bad man hurt my Grandpa!?

Mr. Satan: I'm sure he's fine big guy. Let's just pray for their survival.

Videl: Mind: if their gone then that would mean Gohan and the others would have to fight him, and from what we've seen he's unstoppable… I don't think Gohan would stand a chance…

(Grand Kai's planet)

Bra: dad no! (Dropping tears) this can't be happening… it can't!

Goten: Bra… it's okay, it's alright… (Hugs her)

Bra: they were supposed to have won…

Goten: and they did good while it lasted at least will all get to be together in the afterlife again.

Grand Kai: I hate to break this touching moment and all but I have reasonable doubt that Goku and Vegeta are dead.

King Kai: huh?

Goten: what do you mean?

Grand Kai: I'm just simply saying that I believe they've only temporarily been knocked out of commission… I have a feeling they'll be back not long from now at all.

Goten: but how do you know?

Grand Kai: let me show you… (Looks towards the crystal ball and the image on the ball changes to Goku and Vegeta lying on the ground still in their Prater forms in a bunch of rubble from a collapsed cliff) I can still sense good energy and last time I check if you were killed or something like that a Sayians hair went back to his normal color.

Goten: oh my! They are alive still! Then there's still a chance they could win!

Bra: yay! (Jumping for joy)

Pikkon: I don't know you two… that mad mans power is abnormally large, I think he himself knows that those 2 are alive but right now I think he wants to toy with the others.

Goten: what!?

Pikkon: yes he's going to kill all of your friends and family.

Goten: no… no way…

Bra: come on dad and Mr. Goku get up and kill him now! Hurry!

(Back on Earth at the battle)

Rike # 4: (Is shown floating in the air smiling looking towards Gohan and all the others)

(The Others)

Gohan: alright everyone it's up to us now…

Yamcha: are you joking!? He made mince meat out of Goku and Vegeta!

Gohan: well we have to do something we can't just stand here and let him kill us; we have to go down with a fight!

Oub: I agree! (Goes into fighting stance)

Tien: call me crazy… (Goes into fighting stance)

Gotrix: I will always fight now matter the cost… even if it means my death.

(18, Marron, and Krillian are prepared)

Piccolo: (Sighs) alright will do this and try to keep it up until Goku and Vegeta resurface, I know they aren't dead.

Gohan: right, me too.

Piccolo: watch yourself out there Gohan.

Gohan: you too… master.

Piccolo: (Smirks) (Gohan was referring to their old training days)

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Has a wide smile and then suddenly starts moving really fast yelling towards Gohan and the others)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: kill them all…

Narrator: Goku and Vegeta are out of commission and all that is left for the time being are the spectators, will Gohan and the others be able to hold off Rike? Or is this just the beginning of the end? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Rike # 4 jumps into battle with the others and they do their best to try and hold him down but nothing seems to be working as he will not stop until they lie in the ground in a puddle of their own blood. And will Goku and Vegeta have anything to say about that? You don't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 70: The true Ultimate being… Rike # 4.


	39. Dragonball Z2 Episode 70: The true Ultim

Dragonball Z2 Episode 70: The true Ultimate being… Rike # 4.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2 after what appeared to have been the Ultimate 5 defeated, it was time for Goku and Vegeta to see what could be done to stop the Tyrant of Dronus Corpolius when it seemed to them that it would be impossible to do so, but suddenly there was a turn of events…

Corpolius: (Continues to laugh)

Vegeta: darrrgg…

Goku: what are you up to!?

Corpolius: (Stops laughing suddenly) that you will find out once I have finished my goal.

Goku: huh?

Corpolius: (Eyeballs Gohan standing next to everyone else) (Suddenly he disappears into the air and accumulates his shadow body back together right next to Gohan) hello!

Gohan: ahhhh!

Piccolo: (At a loss of words)

Corpolius: let me look into your mind… (Grabs a hold of Gohan's arm)

Gohan: (Tries to break free of his grip but he doesn't budge his arm off of him one bit)

Corpolius: (Sticks his face into Gohan's face and starts doing the same mind trick he used on Pan and Sharpener)

Piccolo: let go of him! (Kicks Corpolius in the face but absolutely nothing happens to him as he focuses on Gohan) (Puts his foot down and can barely feel it after that kick)

Corpolius: (Looking at Gohan he then suddenly lets go of Gohan and looks away)

Gohan: whoa… I… I… can remember just about everything from my life even when I was just a kid…

Piccolo: are you okay Gohan!?

Goku: did he hurt you! (From his location)

Gohan: no… although I did feel kind of woozy…

Goku: oh thank goodness, I thought you were a goner for sure.

Narrator: and then Corpolius started a new speech…

Corpolius: and pretty soon that will be made a reality. (Bursts into shadowy waves once again and reassembles near the Ultimate 5 who lie on the ground bruised and broken he also appears near Rike # 4's unconscious body)

Goku: oh no! He's going to recuperate them!

Vegeta: damn you! Why can't you just fight like a man and without help!?

Corpolius: you two are missing the point… this is the whole reason why I came here, I had foreseen in a prophesy back on Dronus that the Ultimate 5 was doomed to fail but I also saw a prophesy for one of them that was supposed to live on through the generations and become all powerful and I came to make sure that the Prophesy came true.

Goku: I don't understand! What did you do to Gohan?

Corpolius: he was not harmed in any way shape or form Goku, but here's what happened, I have reawakened his memories and I have done the same to Pan and a human named Sharpener before them.

Gohan: (From the group) Sharpener!? My old High school classmate?

Corpolius: correct.

Vegeta: quit stalling and tell us what you did!?

Corpolius: right, right, I manipulated the 3 people's minds and awakened their memories and with that I was able to harness mind energy within them to awake them and in return their minds gave me some special energies. The reason I chose those 3 in particular is simply this, they have pure minds and pure minds is what I need for the ascension.

Goku: …

Vegeta: ascension?

Corpolius: there is a reason behind everything… I've been here observing you all fight and now I know for sure I have enough mind energy to do what I want.

Goku: arrggg…

Corpolius: you will not be fighting me because if you fought me you'd be dead before you got to lift your finger; I'm going to give you all a chance to live here.

Vegeta: you'll let us live?

Corpolius: yes! Don't make me repeat it twice!

Goku: sure…

Vegeta: what do you plan to do then?

Corpolius: prior to the Ultimate 5's arrival here on Earth I had decided that one of those 5 would be the one to answer the prophesy and one day take my place as leader of the Drones. This Drone I have had a previous relationship with and have been one of the few Drones that have shown true power… Rike # 4.

Narrator: after explaining more things further Corpolius formed what appeared to be some kind of power in his hands and pointed it towards Rike # 4's body…

Corpolius: watch this… (Puts his hand over Rike # 4's unconscious body)

Goku: huh?

Corpolius: (Starts powering up a little bit)

Vegeta: what the hell is he up to!?

Corpolius: (Screams loudly as he forms a fiery kind of beam over Rike # 4)

Goku: that blast has clean energy in it… oh no! I know what he's doing! (Jumps in to try and stop him) noooooo!!

Corpolius: too late… (Releases the beam onto Rike # 4)

Narrator: after that the Ultimate of the lone Drone Rike # 4 was unlocked and he became ruthless and bloodthirsty and in the end Goku and Vegeta didn't stand a chance against this worthy foe…

Rike # 4: (Points the huge beam towards Goku and Vegeta) bye-bye!

Goku: oh no…

Vegeta: …

Rike # 4: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He shoots the abnormally large beam towards Goku and Vegeta and it really fast knocks right into them)

(They disappear into the beam; you don't know what has happened to them)

Narrator: with Goku and Vegeta out of Comission will Gohan and the others even stand a chance?

Piccolo: (Sighs) alright will do this and try to keep it up until Goku and Vegeta resurface, I know they aren't dead.

Gohan: right, me too.

Piccolo: watch yourself out there Gohan.

Gohan: you too… master.

Piccolo: (Smirks) (Gohan was referring to their old training days)

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Has a wide smile and then suddenly starts moving really fast yelling towards Gohan and the others)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: kill them all…

Narrator: Find out more today on Dragonball Z2!

(Gohan and the others are shown)

Gohan: alright everyone brace yourselves!

Piccolo: arrggg…

(They are in fighting stance)

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is shown laughing and speeding at large speeds over to their location)

(Pan)

Pan: he's really coming over here! I'm gonna die…

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is shown floating over their location, he looks down towards them and then lands on the ground in front of them) (He's laughing and he starts moving his eyeballs around to see who he'd attack first)

Oub: were going to send you to Hell you freak!

Rike # 4: (Smiles and chuckles more)

Piccolo: please don't get overconfident Oub… he's much stronger then even the Ultimate 5 Fusion.

Trunks: is that even close to possible!?

Piccolo: everything is possible in this case Trunks.

Rike # 4: tear out your hearts… tear out your hearts… tear out your hearts…

Gohan: stop saying that!!

Oub: what's he talking about?

Rike # 4: tear out your hearts… tear out your hearts…. Tear out your hearts!

Krillian: he's officially creeping me out!

Marron: me too.

Rike # 4: tear out your hearts!

Gohan: shut up!!! (Throws a beam at Rike)

Rike # 4: (Smiles and then disappears as the beam goes behind him and hits the ground, he then reappears next to Gohan and elbows him right in the stomach and then bangs him again with his elbow on Gohan's back)

Gohan: (Has a loss of breathe and falls to the ground)

Piccolo: Gohan!

Rike # 4: (Appears behind Piccolo and his hands go in front of Piccolo with beams in his hand and he lets them loose on Piccolo)

Piccolo: nooooooooooooooo! (Is engulfed in the beam)

Rike # 4: (Comes out of the smoke and flies and punches Oub on the right side of his face and the left side)

Oub: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rike # 4: (He then blows Oub away with a single blast)

Gotrix: no!

Yamcha: were so dead…

Tien: never! I won't let that happen! (Flies towards Rike # 4 and kicks him but nothing happens) no way…

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto Tien's arm and then starts twisting it)

Tien: (Shouts in pain) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Rike # 4: (Smiling)

Tien: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

(Choutzou hiding near rocks)

Choutzou: Tien! No!

(Back to the fight)

Rike # 4: (Keeps twisting Tien's arm until it breaks)

Tien: (Shouts in elongated pain)

Rike # 4: (Is about to finish him off when Gotrix jumps into combat and lays a kick onto Rike # 4, not much happens to Rike but he does let go of Tien)

Tien: (He Falls backwards to the ground alive holding onto is broken arm)

Rike # 4: (Smiles towards Gotrix)

Gotrix: you have been harming far too many people these days alongside your brothers who lie there on the ground, and that type of thing does not go unjustified for too long. Your men harmed my master Mr. Satan and you almost even killed me but I have come back for more, I won't let you continue what we tried so hard to stop! Never! (Flies towards Rike)

Rike # 4: (Swerves to the side and then bangs Gotrix in the neck)

Gotrix: (Tried to punch Rike but sacomed to too much pain) (And began falling to the ground)

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto Gotrix by the shirt neck) (Put his hands into the air and forms a beam)

Gotrix: if you're… choice is to kill me then go and do it… it won't make a bit of difference.

Rike # 4: (Starts laughing when suddenly he is struck from behind again)

Yamcha: (Is shown standing there) I'm sorry Rike but Gotrix and I have a score of our own to settle with one another, I appreciate your concern, but I'd rather fight my own battles and well I don't think I'll need your assistance ever again.

Rike # 4: arrggg…. (Looking towards Yamcha)

Yamcha: Mind: what am I getting myself into!?

Rike # 4: (let's go of Gotrix and then flies toward Yamcha)

Yamcha: ahhhh! Holy crap! (Tries to block)

Rike # 4: (Slams right into him)

Yamcha: (Manages to escape a smash into the ground) yikes!

(Gotrix)

Gotrix: (On the ground) he saved my life… the things rivals do for each other.

(Battle)

Yamcha: alright take this! SPIRIT BALL! (Forms his little sized circular beam) take this! (Throws it towards Rike)

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto it and then vaporizes it with his hands and the energy flakes fall to the ground)

Yamcha: damn!

Rike # 4: (Laughs more and then starts shooting multiple beams at Yamcha)

Yamcha: noooo! (Tries to block but is hit with every beam)

Rike # 4: (Continues to blast him)

Yamcha: (Is shown falling from the smoke to the ground)

(Pan)

Pan: he's killing everyone! I'm too scared to go in there! Why am I so scared!? I'm the daughter of Gohan the man defeated Cell… but…

(Remembers to Earlier in the episode)

Gohan: shut up!!! (Throws a beam at Rike)

Rike # 4: (Smiles and then disappears as the beam goes behind him and hits the ground, he then reappears next to Gohan and elbows him right in the stomach and then bangs him again with his elbow on Gohan's back)

Gohan: (Has a loss of breathe and falls to the ground)

Piccolo: Gohan!

(Back to Now)

Pan: if my dad was knocked cold by him then what chance do I stand? Its times like these that I wish Bra were here… she'd make me feel better.

(Rike # 4)

Trunks: (Appears behind Rike # 4 a few feet back) hey you!

Rike # 4: (Turns and looks towards Trunks)

Trunks: you may have beaten Gohan, Oub, and Piccolo but the only reason you got Gohan was because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. I on the other hand am ready to fight you at full, I'm going to show you the true meaning of Super Sayian 4. (Powers up a little more while in his SSJ4 level)

Rike # 4: (Spreads his arms out and then starts soar flying towards Trunks)

Trunks: huh!?

Rike # 4: (Hits Trunks right in the chest with a charge attack)

Trunks: (Was not expecting that so he is blown back a long ways)

Rike # 4: (Points towards Trunks and then starts laughing hysterically)

Trunks: (is shown realigning himself and the stops moving in midair and looks towards Rike # 4 breathing extra hard) this is impossible… I'm surprised he didn't blow m chest completely open… there's no way I can hold him off for very long at all. Where are you Goku and my dad!?

(Suddenly the scene changes to a place with a crumbled cliff, Goku and Vegeta are shown lying face down into the rubble)

Goku: (Starts showing signs of movement and he raises his head up with his eyes closed and then opens them looking towards Vegeta who still has his face in the ground) Vegeta…

Vegeta: (Also begins to move)

Goku: oh good, I thought we'd lost you for a second there. (Stands up on both feet)

Vegeta: (Puts his thumb into the air) never better… Kakorot.

Goku: right. (Starts looking towards the sky but can't see where the battle is) whoa that beam was a lot stronger then I thought it blew us miles from the fight… I can't even sense Rike's power.

Vegeta: (Is shown standing back up behind Goku) I can feel Trunks though he's fighting Rike… but I am in too weak a condition to find out what direction their in.

Goku: me too. But if we do find Trunks then we found Rike.

Vegeta: this is embarrassing we finally unlock the secret power of the Prater and the tables get turned again on us.

Goku: I disagree with you Vegeta.

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: I think you and I can still win it's just we weren't prepared to face a power like him; in all reality it hit us like a ton of bricks. But now that were expecting it I think he might be an easier target for us.

Vegeta: are you positive Kakorot!?

Goku: no… but I know we can still give him a good fight.

Vegeta: (Smirks) I see.

Goku: listen we need to find Trunks and the others now, because if we don't then they are all as good as dead and will probably end up dead too. So I recommend we try to determine where Trunks power is being shown off from and what direction we should go.

Vegeta: right. I just hope my son can hold him off long enough to buy some time for us to recollect our energies.

Goku: (Sighs) I hope so too… Mind: do your best…

(Back at the fight)

Trunks: (Is shown getting punched back) ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Rike # 4: (Laughs)

Trunks: he keeps battering me like nothing…

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (With his arms crossed) and there's more where that came from young Trunks.

(Battle)

Trunks: arrggg…

Rike # 4: (Points his hand towards Trunks and fires another beam towards Trunks)

Trunks: (Puts his hands out and holds onto the beam to try and push it back) what!? No way! This thing is really strong! I don't think I can hold it!

Rike # 4: (Pushes it more into Trunks)

Trunks: damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!!

(Krillian, 18, and Marron)

18: arrggg…

(They are watching)

Marron: Trunks!

Krillian: ah man no!

18: damn him! Damn him to Hell! (Starts powering up) that's it! I'm going in Krillian!

Krillian: 18, no! You're going to get yourself killed!

18: I don't care Krillian I'm going in right now! I have to help! (Hyper Drives it into the sky)

Marron: mom!

Krillian: she can't possibly think she can do something! (Looks to Marron) huh? No Marron!

Marron: I have to go in to dad because we don't then this was all for nothing. (Flies into the sky as well)

Krillian: oh darn… why am I always the one who's left behind? Oh well… (Flies into the sky as well)

(Battle)

Trunks: (Is still trying to push the beam back) come on! Move backwards you piece of shit!

Rike # 4: (Is about to release more power on the beam when suddenly 18 comes from under him and bangs her head into his bottom knocking him into the sky)

(Without Rike controlling the beam it's become easier for Trunks to throw the beam away)

Trunks: oh thank goodness! (Kicks the beam into the air towards the sky into space) what are you doing 18!?

18: helping, and no one says anything else otherwise!

Trunks: he'll be back down any second are you sure!?

18: I'm positive.

Trunks: okay.

Rike # 4: (Is shown above them in the air looking towards them smiling)

18: come on down here you freak! You sharp toothed freak!

Rike # 4: (Hears that and then soars down with his mouth open and his teeth showing)

Trunks: he's coming!

18: arrggg…

Rike # 4: (Appears in front of 18 and knees her in the stomach) (He then sees Trunks and speeds over to him and starts exchanging punches and kicks with him)

Trunks: oh man!

Rike # 4: (Continues to punch and kick at Trunks)

(18)

18: no… no… I won't allow myself to succumb to his might! (Keeps her cool and is ready to attack again)

(Krillian and Marron fly up near her)

Marron: mom!

Krillian: if you're fighting then were fighting, remember?

18: do what you guys want as long as Rike gets what's coming.

Marron: and what might that be!? We don't stand a chance mom! Don't you see that!? Trunks is only holding him off long enough so Mr. Goku and Mr. Vegeta can have time to recoup and then return to the fight.

18: and how are you so sure their even alive?

Krillian: they have to be alive 18… they have to be.

18: whatever! I'm still fighting though! (Speeds into combat mode once again)

Marron: oh man…

Krillian: we have no choice but to help Marron.

Marron: okay.

(Battle)

Rike # 4: (Is still throwing punches at Trunks)

Trunks: (Blocks as many as he can and adds in some of his own punches to the mix as well) Mind: I can't hold this much longer…

Rike # 4: (Delivers an extra hard blow to Trunks face)

Trunks: (Is shot backwards)

Rike # 4: (Is shown swooping forward about to maul Trunks)

18: (Suddenly lays a kick down at the side of Rike's face and he is projected toward the ground) (She then gathers some energy and starts shooting beam after beam towards the ground where Rike is)

Trunks: 18! That won't help!

18: well at least this will buy us some time. (Still shooting beams)

Trunks: you'll run out of energy!

18: have you forgotten that I'm an Android and my power lasts forever!? (Still blasting)

Trunks: oh yeah… I totally forgot about that!

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: hey did you feel that!? I don't know whose energy it is, but they are blasting Rike like crazy, I'd say their trying to buy us time.

Vegeta: I wonder why we can't tell whose energy it is…

Goku: maybe it's Android 18, her kind are not able for us to sense.

Vegeta: yes I remember… I don't think continuously blasting the beast is going to help, he'll break out of that sooner or later and he'll rip her head off.

Goku: I know… we have to find their direction and fast or were all goners.

Vegeta: I can tell that our energy is beginning to return though; pretty soon we will be able to pinpoint the location.

Goku: I hope it'll be in time.

Vegeta: it has to be.

(Grand Kai's Planet)

Goten: you go 18!

Bra: I didn't know she had it in her.

Goten: and Trunks can sure hold his own as well… I just wish my brother wasn't knocked out of the fight so soon. Double the Super Sayian 4's would have made a much bigger difference.

King Kai: I have a bit of some good new and some bad…

Goten: huh?

Bra: you do?

King Kai: well let me start with the good news… Goku and Vegeta are alive and well and are still able to walk after that.

Bra: so what's the bad new?

King Kai: they lost a great amount of energy and can not find the location of which the battle is taking place. They can sense Trunks and 18's blasts but they can't pin point the right direction.

Goten: gees, Rike's beam was that powerful!?

King Kai: yes.

Grand Kai: man that sure is cool… in a bad sort of way.

Pikkon: Grand Kai… if I have to, I'll be willing to go down there and risk my existence to fight that monster.

Olibu: I as well… Earth is my home world.

Grand Kai: no guys I think this is a job for the Earthlings on their own, there ain't no room or place for dead guys like yourselves going in and getting blown away.

Pikkon: but what if Goku and Vegeta not make it in time!?

Grand Kai: then I guess the battle is lost… but I'm sorry like I said it ain't our place to go down there. I still honestly believe that Goku and Vegeta have the right power to win it's just they need to refocus themselves and be ready for combat.

Olibu: are you sure Grand Kai?

Grand Kai: I'm positive.

Goten: I hope the old man is right my dad and your dad Bra have to be the ones that win this fight, they just have to be.

Bra: I hope so too Goten…

(They continue watching the fight)

(Battle back on Earth)

18: (Is shown throwing as many beam as possible at Rike who is under it all on the ground)

Trunks: Mind: come on Goku! Come on Dad what's taking you guys so long? Are you really dead or not?

(Marron and Krillian are shown standing near 18 as she continues to throw the unlimited amount of blasts that she has)

(Pan)

Pan: my goodness… that sure is a lot of blasts!

(Choutzou)

Choutzou: whoa! (Looks to the ground and notices Tien lying on the ground still holding onto his arm trying to stay conscious) Tien… don't die on me!

(Battle)

18: (Continues to blast at Rike)

Trunks: there's no way this can be caught up for that long… there's something fishy going on!

Marron: there's been something fishy going on all day!

Trunks: I don't understand why Rike is still taking all of these blasts; I would have thought he'd blow it all away or something. (He then looks towards Corpolius who is looking at Trunks) huh?

Corpolius: (Points his finger into the air to tell Trunks to look up)

Trunks: (Looks into the air and a face of shock grows onto his face) no way!

Rike # 4: (Is shown floating in the air drinking what appears to be a martini)

18: (Suddenly stops blasting the beams and turns and looks at the sky) no way! All of that for nothing!

Krillian: damn it!

Corpolius: (Laughing in amusement) you all should have noticed, the moment that the Android knocked Rike # 4 into the ground he quickly disappeared from that location and reappeared above you guys enjoying the show and watching as that Android was desperately trying to find a way to blow Rike back. (Starts laughing again) it was one of the most hilarious things I've seen in a long time. You should know that a weak Android can't hurt a full powered Drone such as Rike # 4.

18: you bastard!

Trunks: I think we have more important things to worry about at the moment 18.

18: we have to stop them all.

Marron: and we will mom, we will.

Rike # 4: (Appears in front of them)

Corpolius: (From afar) no you won't!

Rike # 4: (Starts forming a very large beam much like the one he used on Goku and Vegeta)

Trunks: damn it! If he hits us with that blast then were dead!

Marron: no! It can't end like this!

Krillian: I can't die again!

18: were not going to!

Rike # 4: (Was about to let go of the blast when some people come up and lay a kick right in his chin) (He is flown into the air once again)

(The person was revealed to be Gohan)

Trunks: Gohan!

(Piccolo and Oub then appear as well)

Trunks: oh man! You guys sure arrived at the right time! We need all the help we can get!

Gohan: he got Oub and Piccolo and I pretty good before… I won't let that happen again.

Voice: and neither will we.

Gohan: huh?

Piccolo: Goku!

(Everyone turns around and there stands Goku and Vegeta in the air)

Trunks: father!

Vegeta: hello son… thanks for holding the fort for us.

Oub: yes! I knew you guys would come back! No one can kill you two.

Goku: ah man, Yamcha and Tien don't look so good down there, and neither does Gotrix… we could really use some Sensu beans right now… or at least Dende's help.

Oub: I can fix that Goku, I have Majin Buu fused with me and he had healing powers so I can handle it.

Goku: good, thanks… alright everyone were all going to work together against this freak, so please let's just be ready.

Gohan: I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Piccolo: will make sure he doesn't know what hit him.

Rike # 4: (Is shown above them looking down getting ready to pounce once again)

Narrator: Goku and Vegeta have returned to aid our heroes in this war against the Drones, the only question now is will they be enough to stop a menace like Rike # 4? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, the battle against he superior Drone continues and you learn a little back-story on Rike # 4, and what's this? Is Goku going to be a goner? You don't want to miss this possible life changing episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 71: Rumbles of Power!


	40. Dragonball Z2 Episode 71: Rumbles of Pow

Dragonball Z2 Episode 71: Rumbles of Power!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, as Goku and Vegeta were out of commission all the others who were left standing did their best to try and fend Rike # 4 off or stayed hidden…

Rike # 4: tear out your hearts… tear out your hearts…. Tear out your hearts!

Krillian: he's officially creeping me out!

Marron: me too.

Rike # 4: tear out your hearts!

Gohan: shut up!!! (Throws a beam at Rike)

Rike # 4: (Smiles and then disappears as the beam goes behind him and hits the ground, he then reappears next to Gohan and elbows him right in the stomach and then bangs him again with his elbow on Gohan's back)

Gohan: (Has a loss of breathe and falls to the ground)

Piccolo: Gohan!

Rike # 4: (Appears behind Piccolo and his hands go in front of Piccolo with beams in his hand and he lets them loose on Piccolo)

Piccolo: nooooooooooooooo! (Is engulfed in the beam)

Rike # 4: (Comes out of the smoke and flies and punches Oub on the right side of his face and the left side)

Oub: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Rike # 4: (He then blows Oub away with a single blast)

Narrator: and as quick as that Gohan, Piccolo, and Oub were also knocked out of commission leaving everyone else to fend for themselves, Gotrix tried and failed, Tien tried and failed, and even Yamcha gave it a shot but it was all too much for them to handle, so Trunks came into the battle to see what he could do, just to hold the fort long enough for Goku and Vegeta to return…

Trunks: (Appears behind Rike # 4 a few feet back) hey you!

Rike # 4: (Turns and looks towards Trunks)

Trunks: you may have beaten Gohan, Oub, and Piccolo but the only reason you got Gohan was because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. I on the other hand am ready to fight you at full, I'm going to show you the true meaning of Super Sayian 4. (Powers up a little more while in his SSJ4 level)

Rike # 4: (Spreads his arms out and then starts soar flying towards Trunks)

Trunks: huh!?

Rike # 4: (Hits Trunks right in the chest with a charge attack)

Trunks: (Was not expecting that so he is blown back a long ways)

Rike # 4: (Points towards Trunks and then starts laughing hysterically)

Trunks: (is shown realigning himself and the stops moving in midair and looks towards Rike # 4 breathing extra hard) this is impossible… I'm surprised he didn't blow m chest completely open… there's no way I can hold him off for very long at all. Where are you Goku and my dad!?

Narrator: after some time 18 joined the fray to assist Trunks but even all her efforts were in vain, but their intentions were never to defeat Rike # 4… yet anyways…

Trunks: I think we have more important things to worry about at the moment 18.

18: we have to stop them all.

Marron: and we will mom, we will.

Rike # 4: (Appears in front of them)

Corpolius: (From afar) no you won't!

Rike # 4: (Starts forming a very large beam much like the one he used on Goku and Vegeta)

Trunks: damn it! If he hits us with that blast then were dead!

Marron: no! It can't end like this!

Krillian: I can't die again!

18: were not going to!

Rike # 4: (Was about to let go of the blast when some people come up and lay a kick right in his chin) (He is flown into the air once again)

(The person was revealed to be Gohan)

Trunks: Gohan!

(Piccolo and Oub then appear as well)

Trunks: oh man! You guys sure arrived at the right time! We need all the help we can get!

Gohan: he got Oub and Piccolo and I pretty good before… I won't let that happen again.

Voice: and neither will we.

Narrator: and the voices were none other then Goku and Vegeta who arrived in just the nick of time…

Gohan: huh?

Piccolo: Goku!

(Everyone turns around and there stands Goku and Vegeta in the air)

Trunks: father!

Vegeta: hello son… thanks for holding the fort for us.

Oub: yes! I knew you guys would come back! No one can kill you two.

Goku: ah man, Yamcha and Tien don't look so good down there, and neither does Gotrix… we could really use some Sensu beans right now… or at least Dende's help.

Oub: I can fix that Goku, I have Majin Buu fused with me and he had healing powers so I can handle it.

Goku: good, thanks… alright everyone were all going to work together against this freak, so please let's just be ready.

Gohan: I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Piccolo: will make sure he doesn't know what hit him.

Rike # 4: (Is shown above them looking down getting ready to pounce once again)

Narrator: will our heroes now reassembled be able to put an end to Rike # 4's evil once and for all? Or is this something that will just never have a clear ending? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Rike # 4: (Is shown looking down towards our heroes) (He has looks of emotionless spite against them; it is an evil look of which the likes Goku and the others had not seen for quite some time)

Goku: you thought you could get us didn't you Rike!? Well you know what Vegeta and my own power are too great to be toppled by someone of your caliber, all that fuels your power is your own insanity, and that won't help you here!

Rike # 4: (Smiles heavily and then starts laughing hysterically)

Goku: laugh it up as much as you want the result will be the same.

Vegeta: so then what do we do next?

Goku: as much as we can…

(Oub on the ground tending to the wounded)

Oub: alright Tien, you'll be fixed in a jiffy… (Starts healing Tien with his healing powers)

Tien: (Starts showing signs of movement and rolls his eyes around he then opens them) whoa… I thought I was dead there for a second. (Stands up) thank you Oub you don't know how much that means to me.

Oub: don't mention it Tien.

Tien: (Looks up towards Goku and the others looking at Rike # 4) Gohan and the others are alright? And Goku and Vegeta are back!? Awesome! I thought we were going to die for sure!

Oub: I don't Tien but that Drone doesn't look like he's going to be playing around much longer… I really think he's going to kill someone in a minute.

Tien: I'm still surprised I didn't die instantly because of that creep.

Oub: the fabric of human body can be tested as much as you want, but sometimes people can surprise you by how much they can take against their flesh.

Tien: you're right about that… (Looks towards Yamcha and Gotrix who are also lying on the ground)

(Oub and Tien walk up to them both)

Gotrix: (Is shown holding onto his arm still conscious) it's about time you guys got back here… Yamcha got it worse then I did, I think it's only fair that he be healed right now. He sacrificed everything to try and save me and I respect that.

Oub: (Puts his thumb up towards Gotrix) right away! (Runs to Yamcha and begins the healing process)

Tien: (Looks to Gotrix) what you did back there was very noble, it's not everyday humans like us try to stop a 1 million times more powerful warrior then ourselves.

Gotrix: I'm new to this… I wouldn't really know who's a million times stronger or not. (Laughs)

Tien: (Laughs as well)

Oub: (Shouts from his location) okay, he's regaining consciousness!

Tien: good.

(A minute later)

Yamcha: (Is shown standing with Gotrix, Tien, and Oub) so Goku and Vegeta made it back after all. Good cause we really need them right now.

Gotrix: I think we all should sit this next fight out.

Tien: I agree.

Yamcha: yeah the only stronger human here is Oub.

Oub: I don't like to brag… (Blushes)

Yamcha: ah, don't sweat it Oub, you go and kick some Drone ass.

Oub: agreed. You guys stay safe down here and make sure you don't get any compulsions to rejoin the fight, no matter how bad it may be, okay?

Yamcha: right!

Oub: and by the way Tien Choutzou is behind those rocks over there. (Points towards a crevice of rocks)

Tien: good… I think he'll be safer there.

Oub: (Takes lift off into the sky and then pauses and looks back towards the others) wish me luck!

Yamcha: (From the ground) good luck!

Oub: (Chuckles) (He then flies into the air towards the others)

Yamcha: do you two think they even stand a chance?

Gotrix: I don't know… he seems like he's gotten too deadly, I have a feeling he's going to kill someone any time now.

Tien: I agree.

Gotrix: we just have to hope for the best…

Yamcha: oh man…

(Back up at the fight)

(They all still stand there looking at one another)

Rike # 4: (Looks at them with still a look of pure evil)

Gohan: he'll attack at any moment… I can feel it.

Piccolo: me too.

Trunks: we have to stay on alert as best as we can, I could barely put a finger on him myself when I fought him.

Vegeta: then will just have to change that, won't we?

Rike # 4: (Looks at them one more time and then shrieks out loud and disappears from his location)

Oub: where did he go!?

Trunks: (Stands on alert)

Rike # 4: (Suddenly appears and lays a punch downward on across Trunk's face and then disappears again, speeding around)

Trunks: (fall to the side a little with a red mark formed on his face) ugghhh….

Rike # 4: (Appears again and lays a small beam in Gohan's face and disappears again)

Gohan: (Begins falling back)

Goku: huh!? Oh no!

Rike # 4: (Suddenly appears behind Goku and lays a kick right on his back)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (He shrieks) (He then flies to the ground and smashes into it)

Vegeta: Kakorot! (Looks towards Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Waves for Vegeta to come after him)

Vegeta: (Flies in and starts exchanging punches and kicks with him)

Rike # 4: (Shoots eye beams at Vegeta suddenly)

Vegeta: (Is hit with them and smoke erupts from his body and he holds onto the place of burning to calm it down) arrggg… (Tries to attack Rike again)

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto Vegeta's arm and then bangs Vegeta in the head with his own head sending him to the ground)

(Vegeta and Goku are then shown on the ground getting back up)

Goku: oh man that wasn't good…

Vegeta: tell me about it I feel like a fool!

Goku: hey… what's he doing?

Vegeta: huh?

(They look towards Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Starts forming a large projectile beam and points it towards them both)

Goku: that's enough power to kill us both instantly!

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: I'm not so sure we can repel that!

Vegeta: what!? No way!

Goku: we have to try though because if we move out of the way the Earth could be erased from existence.

Vegeta: but that beam can't be strong enough to do that!

Goku: I'm afraid it is…

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Forming the beam)

(Suddenly Gohan appears and behind Rike # 4 and grabs a hold of him from the back to his stomach to hold him in place)

Rike # 4: (Dissolves his beam) arrggg… uruuurgggggg…. Arrrrgggggg!

Gohan: you're not going anywhere buddy…

Piccolo: (Appears in front of Rike) good job Gohan, make sure you don't let go.

Gohan: right!

Oub: (Also appears to Piccolo's side)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: oh great! Woo-hoo! Yeah! That is some great thinking Gohan!

Vegeta: if I were like I was when we fought one another Kakorot I'd call that cheating.

Goku: I call it winning in my book. Awesome!

(Goku and Vegeta start floating back up to the fight)

(Gohan and the others)

Gohan: you aren't going anywhere Rike!

Rike # 4: (Is squirming around with his teeth grinding against each other)

Piccolo: make sure you hold him still Gohan!

Gohan: right!

Piccolo: (Puts his fingers on his head) okay here it goes… SPECIAL BEAM-

Goku: wait you'll hit Gohan! (As he reenters the battle area)

Piccolo: -CANNON! (Shoots out his straight shot towards Rike)

Rike # 4: (Just as the beam is about to hit looks frightened but then it suddenly goes to a look of happiness and insanity at the same time) (He disappears)

Gohan: (Barely has any time to jump out of the way and part of the beam nicked him and took off a lot of clothes and cut him) damn it! (A little blood falls from his shoulder and arm area)

(Pan)

Pan daddy! No!

(The Battle)

Gohan: (Looking at his arm) damn! He'll appear again at any moment!

Piccolo: brace yourself Gohan!

Rike # 4: (Appears behind Piccolo)

Piccolo: huh!?

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto both Piccolo's arms and then tears them off)

Piccolo: aggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He screams in pain)

Rike # 4: (Starts laughing hysterically)

Gohan: Piccolo! (Still bleeding a bit)

Oub: that's it! (Flies in and starts throwing punches at Rike)

Rike # 4: (Dodges and moves his head really fast to avoid collision)

Oub: (Forms a small version of the Vanishing ball in his hands and raises it over his head and throws it at Rike)

Rike # 4: (Stands on top of it)

Oub: what the!? No way!

Rike # 4: (Blows himself while on top of the beam over to Oub and then he punches Oub across the face from right to left and then jumps off the beam and kicks it right onto Oub)

Oub: (Is engulfed in the beam)

Rike # 4: (Is laughing)

Goku: (Suddenly comes from the side and punches Rike across the face and then flies over to him again and kicks him in the head and then bangs him with both his fist towards the ground) I won't let you get away with doing things like that! (Looks towards Oub) Oub, where are you!? Are you okay!?

Oub: (Comes floating back up with smoke marks all over his body) I never realized how much damage my own attack can do, even to myself…

Goku: Piccolo, what about you!?

Piccolo: (Stands floating in the sky for a minute) don't worry… just watch…. Arrrrggggggggggggggggg! (He powers up and both his arms re grow in their sockets) it's been quite some time since I've done that. That means I've just gotten a little bit stronger just now.

Goku: well good we need all the help we can-

Vegeta: (Comes floating in) watch out Kakorot!

Goku: huh!?

Rike # 4: (Speeds all the way up to Goku and slams him in the back)

Goku: uuuuuuuuugggggggggggg! (Affected by the hit)

Vegeta: no damn it! (Forms a beam and throws it at Rike)

Rike # 4: (Shoots a beam at that beam and destroys it and it travels back towards Vegeta and hits him)

Vegeta: arrggg…. (Barely able to block)

Goku: (Attacks Rike again slapping him across the face knocking him a ways back)

Rike # 4: (He then regains his composure and looks towards Goku)

Krillian: (Flies in front of Goku) let me try something Goku!

Rike # 4: Krillian, what are you doing!?

Krillian: helping that's what I'm doing! (Forms a Destructo Disc) DESTRUCTO DISK! (Throws a disc at Rike)

Rike # 4: (Disappears and reappears in the same position he was in and the disk flies past him)

Krillian: crafty little freak! (Forms two more discs) take this! (Throws them both at the same time and they intersect with one another and try to confuse Rike)

Rike # 4: (Is not so easily bluff and he flips over one and then grabs a hold of one and throws it towards the other blowing them up)

Goku: Krillian, its useless please stand down.

Krillian: no Goku, I'm tired of doing that! I have to fight! (Throws more Discs at Rike)

Goku: Mind: he might be writing his own death warrant here…

18: (Floats up next to Krillian) I'm in too Krillian. (She forms a Destructo Disc as well)

Marron: (Also joins in) will slice him up together!

(All 3 of them throw their Destructo Discs towards Rike)

Vegeta: what are they doing Kakorot?

Goku: helping…

Vegeta: are you going to stop them.

Goku: I can't because this brings back so many memories.

Vegeta: hmm…

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: what are they doing?

Bra: have Marron and her parents gone mad or something? I mean… I think even I'm stronger then Mr. Krillian and Marron.

Goten: well 18 is the strongest out of those 3, so maybe with her there they have a chance of slicing that Drone in two.

Grand Kai: how can you be so sure that even if they do hit him that he'll be sliced in two?

Goten: well… that's what the move it used for… isn't it.

Grand Kai: I've seen that kind of move used before, and if the user is not strong enough and they hit a much stronger opponent then themselves the disc could have little or no affect at all on the one who was hit.

Goten: so wait, you're saying that if they do even go right through them, it could still not have any affect at all!?

Grand Kai: and I ain't kidding either.

King Kai: Goku told me the same thing when they fought Cell, Krillian told him that he threw the disc right into Cell's neck and nothing happened.

Goten: no way… then they have to stop right now!

King Kai: there's nothing you can do Goten… they will suffer a dreadful fate.

Bra: but you can't be so sure though!

King Kai: well, I just see very little chance against him… Goku has to intervene; I don't know why he's just standing there… I really wish I knew what was going through that mans head.

Goten: knowing my dad he probably wants to how Krillian and 18 have held up over the years.

King Kai: that'd definitely be your father.

Bra: well then if your dad's not going in then maybe mine will. Go dad get in there and stop them from getting themselves killed!

King Kai: if only he could hear you…

Bra: wait a minute! Can't we talk to them through you!?

King Kai: well yes…

Bra: then it's settled let me talk to my dad.

King Kai: Bra, I think we should just allow these events to take place, I'm sure Vegeta will intervene with his own will.

Bra: (Walks up to King Kai) so then you think you're an all powerful Kai, but you are too scared to even look at my dad!? Is that it?

King Kai: (Has a sweat drop) no…

Bra: oh really? Well then why don't you be a nice Kai and: LET ME TALK TO HIM! (Yelling loudly)

King Kai: okay! Okay!

Goten: no Bra…

Bra: what?

Goten: I think King Kai is right, it's not our place to mess around with them, let's just enjoy the after life and if everyone else dies at least then we'd be together.

Bra: but then that monster will get away!

Goten: it's not the Drones intention to destroy or dominate the Universe, they only had 3 objectives, and that was to kill all of us, kill Rya # 56, and destroy Earth only. After that they would have lived on like they've been doing the past millions of years almost.

Bra: but then we'd just give up…

Goten: I know Bra, but just take into consideration… we tried.

Bra: oh… (Sits back down on the ground on her knees and looks a little saddened and looks into the crystal ball)

King Kai: Mind: her attitude reminds me so much of Vegeta! And Goten's reminds me of Goku's considering the speeches Goku made…

(Back on Earth at the battle)

Rike # 4: (Is shown dodging and flying around all of the Discs and laughing at the same time because he thinks this is a joke)

(Krillian, 18, and Marron throw more discs)

Vegeta: (Looks at Goku, who's still just watching Krillian and the others and then he becomes irritated) I don't know what's wrong with you Kakorot, but I'm going in! (Jumps in near Krillian and the others)

Krillian: watch out Vegeta, you'll be hit!

Vegeta: quit wasting your energy! I'm going in to fight one on one, you should come and help me if you choose to. (Flies in)

(Krillian and the others stop throwing Discs)

Krillian: wait up Vegeta! (Starts following him)

(Marron and 18 come from behind)

Goku: wait! No! (Is suddenly out of that little trance he was in) Krillian the others won't stand a chance Vegeta!

Gohan: (Still holding onto his shoulder) I'm still confused about what just happened.

Goku: (Starts flying over to combat)

Piccolo: Oub, could you heal Gohan?

Oub: sure.

Piccolo: good because were about to reenter this fight.

Trunks: (Comes flying up) don't forget me; I need a little piece of the action.

Piccolo: right, of course Piccolo.

(Pan)

Pan: Mind: everyone is going in to fight… well then if they do that then I will too! Out of mind: but I'm scared… (Looks at see Tien, Yamcha, and Gotrix) maybe if I go into their company I won't be a scared… (Starts walking over to their location)

(Tien, Yamcha, and Gotrix)

Tien: I didn't think Krillian would go into battle… considering his age…

Yamcha: but you're older then him and you don't look a day over 30.

Tien: I guess I kept in shape… well I mean Goku looks the same too.

Yamcha: but still you're right that little guy still surprises me even after all of these years.

Gotrix: how long exactly has your group been together?

Tien: we lost track… there was a time though where me and Yamcha were separate from the group though and stayed as far away as possible… but we knew one day we'd come back.

Gotrix: interesting… so you guys have been protecting the world for years? And people have only just recently learned about you guys?

Yamcha: 3 years ago to be precise…

(Suddenly Pan speaks as she walk in)

Pan: hi… (A little shy because she doesn't know Tien, Yamcha, and Gotrix as much)

Yamcha: well then hi, Pan. We were wondering if you were getting lonely behind that rock.

Tien: what brings you out here?

Pan: I feel safer with people around.

Tien: I doubt we could be of any help… you're stronger then we are.

Pan: well… I'm just scared.

Tien: we understand.

Yamcha: you can stay as long as you want.

Gotrix: you know I don't think me and you have been properly introduced… my name is Gotrix of the Satan gym. (Puts his hand out to shake)

Pan: (Puts her hand out and shakes his) my name is Pan…

Gotrix: so then you're Mr. Satan's granddaughter.

Pan: yeah but so is my Grandpa Goku up there fighting.

Gotrix: yeah I learned that as well, you have some great relatives I might add.

Pan: yeah, thanks!

Gotrix: don't mention it.

(All 4 of them then turn and look back towards the fight)

Gotrix: this just keeps getting more and more reckless…

Pan: you can say that again.

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Is shown watching the fight still) kill them now… kill someone… come on…

(The Battle)

(Vegeta and Rike are shown banging both of their arms together creating an energy surge)

Rike # 4: (Suddenly switches to Krillian)

Krillian: (Throws a disc at Rike)

Rike # 4: (Disappears and appears on top of the disc and the throws it back towards Krillian)

Vegeta: (Shoots a beam at the disc disintegrating it) don't use that attack it will only slice you in and two and not the enemy!

Krillian: right…

(The battle is then shifted to 18 and Rike)

Rike # 4: (Blasts many short beams at her)

18: (Is hit and can't escape)

Rike # 4: (He continues thrashing her with small beams)

Marron: (From behind Rike) hey!

Rike # 4: huh? (Turns around and sees Marron's fist coming towards his face)

Marron: (Punches Rike right in the face)

Rike # 4: (Is knocked back a little but, but then starts smiling and then shoots a beam at Marron)

Marron: (Puts her block up)

(The beam hits her and surprisingly takes a lot out of her)

Marron: (She is shown falling towards the ground trying to regain her composure before she hits the ground) don't hit the ground, don't hit the ground, don't hit the ground… (She doesn't smashed into the ground on her back but she does make a small crater on the ground with her knees) ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt!

Krillian: (From the sky) Marron!

(Suddenly Gohan jumps into battle and starts exchanging punches and kicks with Rike)

Gohan: fight me with all you've got!

Trunks: (Come from behind and let's a beam loose)

Rike # 4: (Is not so easily tricked and blows the other beam back at Trunks)

Trunks: (Shrieks) oh no! (He is hit with the beam and there is an explosion)

Gohan: Trunks!

Rike # 4: (Punches Gohan in the stomach while he wasn't paying attention)

Gohan: (Is at a loss of breathe)

Piccolo: (Was going to attack but wisely stays out of Rike's reach)

Rike # 4: (Then goes for Goku again)

Goku: (Prepares himself)

Rike # 4: (Suddenly stops midair) (He starts sniffing the air)

Goku: huh!? What are you doing?

Vegeta: I think he senses something.

Rike # 4: (Sniffing the air and then turns his head and looks towards the ground and smiles)

Goku: what are you looking at!?

Vegeta: (Seeing what Rike is looking at) Kakorot! Look! It's your boy's girl!

(Pan is shown standing next to Tien, Yamcha, and Gotrix)

Goku: yeah… (He then realizes) no wait Rike no!

Rike # 4: (Disappears from his location and speeds down towards Pan)

Goku: I have to stop him! (Goes flying after Rike)

(Pan)

Pan: is he coming this way!?

Tien: damn it!

Yamcha: will try our best Pan!

Rike # 4: (Suddenly appear in front of Pan a few steps away) (He points his hand towards her)

Pan: (Her eyes are widened at what's about to happen to her)

Rike # 4: (Is forming a finishing beam in his hand as he points it towards Pan's face)

Pan: (Can not move at all she is so scared)

Rike # 4: bye-bye! (Is about to let go of the beam)

Pan: (Covers her eyes)

Rike # 4: (Shoots the beam off but suddenly something happens)

Goku: (Appears in front of her) n- (Does not have time to finish and is hit by the beam as he jumped in front of her on the shoulder) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Goku is engulfed by the beam and it is shown flying back)

(There was much smoke created in the area so know one can see what had happened)

(The smoke begins to clear)

Pan: (Puts her hand down from her eyes) huh? Grandpa!?

Rike # 4: (Starts chuckling)

Pan: (Turns around and sees behind her) nooooooooooooooooo!

(There is an abnormally large crater that she believes to be where Goku was blasted)

Pan: (Falls to the ground bawling her eyes out)

Tien: Goku…

Yamcha: it can't be…

Gotrix: the savior can't be dead…

(The Others)

Vegeta: (Scrunching his fists) Kakorot…

(Rike # 4 is the only happy one as he continues laughing with no end)

Narrator: is it true? Is Goku the Hero of so many great battles dead? And if he is, then will the others be able to finish what he tried to finish himself? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the battle continues without Goku, but there is no sign if he is alive or dead, and meanwhile Rike # 4 thinks it's best to get a bite to eat, and the people who have yet to be touched by the Drones seem to be the main course, will Vegeta and the others stop this feasting menace or will he consume everything in his path and then kill the rest of our heroes? You don't want to miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 72: A Drones appetite.


	41. Dragonball Z2 Episode 72: A Drones appet

Dragonball Z2 Episode 72: A Drones appetite.

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2 all of our Hero's returned to the battleground to work together to hopefully put an end to Rike # 4 and the Drone attack on the Earth forever, but after many attempts it seemed like all that was a lost cause…

Rike # 4: (Looks at them one more time and then shrieks out loud and disappears from his location)

Oub: where did he go!?

Trunks: (Stands on alert)

Rike # 4: (Suddenly appears and lays a punch downward on across Trunk's face and then disappears again, speeding around)

Trunks: (fall to the side a little with a red mark formed on his face) ugghhh….

Rike # 4: (Appears again and lays a small beam in Gohan's face and disappears again)

Gohan: (Begins falling back)

Goku: huh!? Oh no!

Rike # 4: (Suddenly appears behind Goku and lays a kick right on his back)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh! (He shrieks) (He then flies to the ground and smashes into it)

Vegeta: Kakorot! (Looks towards Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Waves for Vegeta to come after him)

Vegeta: (Flies in and starts exchanging punches and kicks with him)

Rike # 4: (Shoots eye beams at Vegeta suddenly)

Vegeta: (Is hit with them and smoke erupts from his body and he holds onto the place of burning to calm it down) arrggg… (Tries to attack Rike again)

Narrator: but the powers of the insane Drone were too much for our heroes to handle at all, Goku was kicked around, Vegeta was kicked around, and so were all of the others as he continued this torture fest…

Piccolo: (Appears in front of Rike) good job Gohan, make sure you don't let go.

Gohan: right!

Oub: (Also appears to Piccolo's side)

(Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: oh great! Woo-hoo! Yeah! That is some great thinking Gohan!

Vegeta: if I were like I was when we fought one another Kakorot I'd call that cheating.

Goku: I call it winning in my book. Awesome!

(Goku and Vegeta start floating back up to the fight)

(Gohan and the others)

Gohan: you aren't going anywhere Rike!

Rike # 4: (Is squirming around with his teeth grinding against each other)

Piccolo: make sure you hold him still Gohan!

Gohan: right!

Piccolo: (Puts his fingers on his head) okay here it goes… SPECIAL BEAM-

Goku: wait you'll hit Gohan! (As he reenters the battle area)

Piccolo: -CANNON! (Shoots out his straight shot towards Rike)

Rike # 4: (Just as the beam is about to hit looks frightened but then it suddenly goes to a look of happiness and insanity at the same time) (He disappears)

Gohan: (Barely has any time to jump out of the way and part of the beam nicked him and took off a lot of clothes and cut him) damn it! (A little blood falls from his shoulder and arm area)

(Pan)

Pan daddy! No!

(The Battle)

Gohan: (Looking at his arm) damn! He'll appear again at any moment!

Piccolo: brace yourself Gohan!

Rike # 4: (Appears behind Piccolo)

Piccolo: huh!?

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto both Piccolo's arms and then tears them off)

Piccolo: aggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He screams in pain)

Narrator: Krillian, 18, and Marron even joined the fray against Rike # 4 still with little affect. But suddenly the Unimaginable happened…

Vegeta: (Seeing what Rike is looking at) Kakorot! Look! It's your boy's girl!

(Pan is shown standing next to Tien, Yamcha, and Gotrix)

Goku: yeah… (He then realizes) no wait Rike no!

Rike # 4: (Disappears from his location and speeds down towards Pan)

Goku: I have to stop him! (Goes flying after Rike)

(Pan)

Pan: is he coming this way!?

Tien: damn it!

Yamcha: will try our best Pan!

Rike # 4: (Suddenly appear in front of Pan a few steps away) (He points his hand towards her)

Pan: (Her eyes are widened at what's about to happen to her)

Rike # 4: (Is forming a finishing beam in his hand as he points it towards Pan's face)

Pan: (Can not move at all she is so scared)

Rike # 4: bye-bye! (Is about to let go of the beam)

Pan: (Covers her eyes)

Rike # 4: (Shoots the beam off but suddenly something happens)

Goku: (Appears in front of her) n- (Does not have time to finish and is hit by the beam as he jumped in front of her on the shoulder) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Goku is engulfed by the beam and it is shown flying back)

(There was much smoke created in the area so know one can see what had happened)

(The smoke begins to clear)

Pan: (Puts her hand down from her eyes) huh? Grandpa!?

Rike # 4: (Starts chuckling)

Pan: (Turns around and sees behind her) nooooooooooooooooo!

(There is an abnormally large crater that she believes to be where Goku was blasted)

Pan: (Falls to the ground bawling her eyes out)

Tien: Goku…

Yamcha: it can't be…

Gotrix: the savior can't be dead…

(The Others)

Vegeta: (Scrunching his fists) Kakorot…

(Rike # 4 is the only happy one as he continues laughing with no end)

Narrator: is Goku really gone? And if so will our heroes be able to handle Rike # 4 without his assistance? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(About 2,000 years ago on a wasteland of a planet)

(A group of Alien like creatures two being Male and one being female are shown running down the barrens in fear with bruises and cuts over them)

(They suddenly stop moving to catch their breathe)

Female: that monster destroyed everything! This place was so beautiful before!

Male # 1: we tried our best to defend our home… but he was just too strong… there was nothing that could be done.

Male # 2: are we the only ones left?

(Just in the background volcanoes erupt because the planet is losing all of its functions and is completely turning into a Mars like Planet)

Male # 1: it sure feels that what… once we find the ship we will leave and find help from one of the upper races; they'll know what to do.

Female: but you saw what that thing did! Those red flashing eyes, those fangs! I saw his naw a whole chunk out of my friend. She died because of him!'

Male # 1: a lot of people have died.

Female: hmm…

(Suddenly there is another volcano explosion in the background and the aliens turn and look towards it and there is lava shown spewing out of the volcano but what shocked them is the fact that Rike # 4 flew out alongside the spewing lava and is shown floating in the air looking towards them all laughing and smiling)

Female: oh no! It's him! (Starts becoming really scared and tries to back away)

Male # 1: we can't run away from him!

Male # 2: (Starts sweating) I had thought we had gotten away from him for sure… (Shuts his eyes) damn it all! I thought we were home free.

Male # 1: what are you saying!? We have to fight!

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: hmmm… (Looks towards them and then points towards them)

Male # 1: go ahead you insane freak! Throw your best attack us!

Rike # 4: (But to the male's surprise Rike does the exact opposite) (He suddenly out of the blue flies all the way up to the 3 aliens at phenomenal speeds and appears right in front of them)

(All 3 of them gasp and are not quite sure what to do)

Rike # 4: (Looks down at them and is shown smiling with his teeth showing and chuckling at the same time)

Female: (Is covering her face but and shutting her eyes tight)

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto Male # 1 by the neck and looks dead at him in the face)

Male # 1: (His eyes are widened) (He closes his eyes)

Rike # 4: (Smiling, he then raises the fist of his other arm in the air and is about to smash the alien with it, when he is suddenly attack by Male # 2)

Male # 2: (Laid a kick to Rike # 4's side)

Rike # 4: (Nothing really happened to him, but it still very much annoyed him, he drops Male # 1 and then looks towards # 2)

Male # 2: come on! Why don't you take me!

Rike # 4: (Looking at him)

Male # 2: I'm ready for you! Yeah! And you know what! I'm going to win- (Suddenly stops talking completely and starts gagging, the camera pans out and you see that Rike # 4 had gone in front of him really fast and stuck his whole arm to the other side of the Alien)

Rike # 4: (Smiling as he did this)

Female: (Screams in fear and sadness) nooooooooooooooo!

Rike # 4: (Takes his arm out of the Alien's stomach)

Male # 2: (Falls to the ground on his back dead)

Rike # 4: (Then turns around and looks towards the Female)

Female: (She gasps) (She shuts her eyes tight)

Rike # 4: (Smiles)

Male # 1: noo! (Tries attacking him but nothing happened)

Rike # 4: (Points his finger towards the Female Alien and blasts off a beam toward her hitting her through the head)

Female: (Opened her eyes for a second and then fell to the ground)

Male # 1: noooooooooooooooooo!!! You've killed everyone you bastard! (Flies into combat towards Rike # 4 with his fist a blazing)

Rike # 4: (Waits for a second)

Male # 1: (Is about to hit Rike # 4 when something happens)

Rike # 4: (His claws come out of his hand and he soars up to the Alien and slashes him in the throat and the stomach)

Male # 1: (Begins gagging) (Falls to the ground still able to stand)

Rike # 4: (Walks up to the Alien and puts his hands on the Alien's neck and then begins telling him something in the ear) (This is the word he's told a lot of his victims before he kills them when he whispers into their ear) what is my purpose…? (He then breaks the Alien's neck)

Male # 1: (Falls to the ground dead)

(After that Rike # 4 is just shown standing there with the group of dead bodies surrounding him, he looks around and sees nothing else of interest, he the looks towards the bodies in his silent state and thinks about the aliens, his fangs then come out and his eyes turn red and he bends down on the ground and starts gnawing on the bodies as if he were a lion or a Hyena)

(Suddenly there is a voice in the background but Rike ignores it as he heats)

Voice: excellent job Rike # 4.

Rike # 4: (Continues to eat)

(It is revealed that Rya # 1, Rya # 2, Rya # 16, Claude # 62, and Claude # 50 are shown standing on a cliff looking down at Rike)

Claude # 62: I guess they were right about him not being a talker or a listener…

Rya # 1: right… Rike # 4! You may not respond or say anything but that doesn't stop you from hearing, you've been at your hunting various races of the universe for over 23, 0000 years now, you've shown true power and master Corpolius wants to put together an official empire team of some of the most influential and most powerful Drones out there, and we want you to join us.

Rike # 4: (Continues to eat like a beast ignoring everything that Rya was saying)

Rya # 2: I don't think someone like him could ever work with a team # 1… just look at him; he's been independent for 23,000 years, why should we make him apart of us?

Rya # 1: because it is destiny… (He then shouts to Rike # 4) okay! You might not listen to me, but I know someone you will listen and speak to.

(Suddenly someone walks out of the shadows on the cliff)

Rike # 4: huh? (Looks towards the cliff and then suddenly stands up) master Corpolius! (Bows down to him)

Corpolius: (Is shown on the cliff in his normal human like form in his yellow jacket and grey boots, with his white mustache and beard and white hair) hello Rike # 4… I know of your prestigious reputation, and I would like you to consider to seriously join this team, it is a team of the official Drone Empire task force, although there are many other teams out there the specialty of this one is the fact that you work directly under me.

Rike # 4: you mean…?

Corpolius: that's right… one of you 6 will be my replacement… I'm not sure when or how it will happen but it will… and you may very well be the one Rike # 4.

Rike # 4: fine… I will join… just let me finish my projects… (Goes back down and starts chewing at the bodies again)

Corpolius: take as much time as you want… (Chuckles)

(Now back to Present time at the battle against Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is shown laughing hysterically at the site of the huge Crater of which apparently Goku was sent to his doom in)

Pan: (Is shown on the ground crying) no! No! No! (She shouts as he slams her hands into the ground making small craters as she does so) grandpa… no… please…

(An image of Goku in his normal Sayian form smiling is shown through Pan's mind)

Pan: please don't leave us…

(The Others)

Piccolo: damn it! I can't sense his energy…

Gohan: then that means…

Piccolo: Goku is dead.

Gohan: (Starts clenching his fists together) father…

Krillian: Goku…

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: (Is clenching his fists hard on the grass raveling it back and forth) damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Bra: he's not really dead!? Is he?

Goten: DAMN IT!!!!!! (He shouts at the top of his lungs)

King Kai: …

Pikkon: Goku died a hero I presume… if he hadn't done what he did then the girl would have suffered a terrible fate.

Olibu: I never knew Goku was so pure.

Grand Kai: we have to make sure we welcome him when he gets here you guys…

Bra: (Stands up and starts yelling at them) I refuse to believe that Mr. Goku is dead! He's been through way too much hardship to just suddenly croak now, I find it ridiculous!

King Kai: but Bra… his energy single has disappeared…

Bra: and that automatically means that he's dead!? Psh… I think you need more evidence then that. I'm sorry, you guys can believe what you want, but I know at the bottom of my heart that Mr. Goku is still alive… he just has to be. (She then proceeds to walk away from the crystal ball and stand looking away from everyone else thinking to herself)

Grand Kai: I think she might be in denial North Kai.

King Kai: (Sighs) you never know though… she could be right.

Goten: psh… that would be a miracle…

King Kai: it sure would Goten…

(The Lookout, back on Earth)

Chi-Chi: WHAT!? No way! He can't be dead! No! Not some weak attack like that can hurt my husband! He's as hard as steal! Believe me I know this! (She starts bawling out loud with waterfall tears coming off her)

Videl: (Goes up to Chi-Chi to comfort her)

Chi-Chi: (Put her face on Videl's shoulders to cry)

Videl: it's okay.

Goken: (Is shown looking confused and upset as well) …

Mr. Satan: (Sighs) Mind: Goku… I don't believe for a second that you're gone… you've saved the world too many damn times to be dead. And plus since when has being dead ever stopped you before? Wherever you are, please come back and help finish the job, they need you down there.

Bulma: all that's left now is Vegeta… and the others… I'm not so sure they'd be able to hold their own out there…

Roshi: only time will tell Bulma, only time.

(Back at the battle)

Vegeta: Kakorot…

(Pan)

Tien: (Next to Pan) its okay Pan… it's alright…

Pan: (Is looking towards the ground looking to be crying)

Tien: come on now Pan let's just figure things out…

Pan: (Looking down) sure… will figure things out… (Stands up on both her feet looking away from Tien and then she goes Super Sayian and turns around and looks at Rike # 4) you're going to pay you asshole! (Jumps into the air and flies towards Rike # 4)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: I wonder what she plans to do.

(Pan)

Pan: (Flying towards Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Just stands there as she draws closer)

(The Others)

Gohan: Pan!

(Pan)

Pan: (Reaches Rike # 4 and punches him in the face)

Rike # 4: (Falls back a little bit)

Pan: (Kicks him in the side knocking him around a little bit and she then proceeds to do an uppercut to him knocking him in the air)

Rike # 4: (Is laughing out loud as he lets Pan do this to him)

Pan: (And then she goes in for another attack when something happens)

Gohan: (Appears in front of her and puts out his arm to stop her from attacking) stop it! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! (He yells)

Pan: (She downgrades to normal Sayian mode)

Gohan: Pan… I understand your pain, I am feeling it myself, but you can't let your emotions get the best of you! If you had attacked him like that just now and hit him anymore times then you would have been killed!

Pan: I don't care! He killed Grandpa!

Gohan: are you not hearing me!? You're letting your emotions get in the way! It's okay to be sad Pan; there is nothing wrong with that. But to try and get over something by dying is sure as hell a bad way to go about things.

Pan: …

Gohan: let's not get ahead of ourselves and just think of a tactic that will help us win, let's not just attack him head on. Don't try to avenge grandpa by dying yourself! Do it not only for yourself, but for grandma, your mother, and even me. Because if dad dies and then you die, we die.

Pan: but it's so hard…

Gohan: (Hugs Pan in his SSJ4 level) I know Pan… I know…

Pan: (Cries on Gohan's stomach)

Gohan: we will beat him Pan. I promise you that.

Pan: (Fighting back some tears) okay… thank you daddy…

Gohan: don't mention it. (He then turns around and looks towards Rike # 4) as for you… (Points towards Rike # 4) you're going down. (He then starts scrunching his fists together)

Pan: (Comes to the realization that her father indeed is feeling the same pain as she is and that he'd want to attack him just as much as she would)

Rike # 4: (Smiles towards Pan and Gohan) (Laughs)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: the only people that are going down are the murderous of Rya # 1. And that means every last one of you. And now that Goku is out of the picture that will make everything all the more easier, and I know he's truly dead because I can't sense him at all myself, and if a person of my power can non sense something then it no longer exists. But if it's any consolation Pan… you may be joining him sooner then you think.

(Rike # 4)

Gohan: ignore him Pan; he's just as bad as the others.

Pan: right.

Gohan: alright, Pan, stay back for this one, were going to fight, and I'll call you in if we need you.

Pan: yes dad!

Tien: Mind: I never realized how good a father Gohan is… he sure has a few things that Goku never really taught him as a child, I'm surprised he was able to learn these lessons himself. I only wish I were as strong as him.

Gohan: Vegeta, everyone else, let's stop this dirt bag in his tracks.

(The Others)

Vegeta: good! Let's move!

(Just then Vegeta, Trunks, Oub, Piccolo, 18, Marron, and even Marron jumped into combat flying down towards Rike # 4)

Gohan: (Lays a double kick on Rike)

Rike # 4: (Is hit by quickly hits back on Gohan and then blasts Oub back)

Trunks: (Appears in front of Rike # 4 and they both begin exchanging punches and kicks with one another ending with Rike bashing his head into Trunks making him fly back)

(18, Krillian, and Marron give their shot and throwing Destructo Discs again)

(All 3 discs directly hit Rike # 4)

Marron: alright direct hit!

(But then they notice Rike is still in one piece)

Krillian: damn! It didn't work!

18: were not strong enough!

Rike # 4: (Then flies in towards them ready to kill them at any second when suddenly Vegeta appears in front of him)

Vegeta: try this one…(Puts his hand in the air and suddenly a burst of energy blows from out of the ground and hits Rike # 4 from the ground all the way up to his legs and body) how did you like that one?

(After the smoke clears)

Rike # 4: (Appears to have some bruises on him, but is overall not effected too much)

Vegeta: I assumed as much… you're going to pay for what you did to Kakorot. He was not your job to finish.

Rike # 4: arrggg… (Clenching his teeth)

Vegeta: there you go getting angry again… I don't know what you solve by doing that. (Goes into fighting stance) but I'm ready for anything!

Rike # 4: hmm…

Vegeta: (Flies off and kicks Rike # 4 in the face and then maneuvers himself to Rike's back and elbows him, sending Rike back a little bit and then he flies down about to elbow Rike again when Rike suddenly overturns)

Rike # 4: (Throws a beam right at Vegeta engulfing him)

Vegeta: (Flies back a bit) damn it!

Gohan: Vegeta!

Vegeta: stay back Gohan! (Losing some power) damn… how am I not affecting him? (Looks at his body) I should be strong enough to handle him… what could be going wrong? (He the notices that the glow that was on his body when he had achieved full power Prater status had diminished significantly) that's it! That is why Kakorot and I have not been able to damage you. We both lost a lot of power during this battle. That glow signifies are full power and without the glow we are nothing. I have to figure out a way to rejuvenate it.

Rike # 4: (Does not let Vegeta talk anymore and lays a punch right in his stomach)

Vegeta: ugggggggggg……..

Rike # 4: (Then bangs Vegeta downwards with both of his fists together)

Gohan: no! (Jumps into combat with Rike) I won't let you take the only other person who could win!

Rike # 4: psh… (Forms a small beam and lets it loose on Gohan)

Gohan: (Gasps) ahhhh! (As he is hit)

Vegeta: (Flies back up) I said stay back!

Rike # 4 (Smirks)

Vegeta: now fight me!

Rike # 4: (Suddenly as he was about to attack Vegeta he grew an impulse and stopped moving in his tracks, he then turned around and looked toward Corpolius) master… may I go and grab a little something to eat before bed time?

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: I usually would not condone this… but sure… I think I could use a little something myself.

(And just like that at super fast speeds Rike # 4 and Corpolius both rocket off towards populace cities)

Vegeta: WHAT!? THEIR GOING TO EAT!? No way!

Oub: their going to kill innocent people!

Trunks: then we have to get down there and stop them now wherever their going!

Gohan: I couldn't agree more… and I can't believe how fast they left…

Pan: wait dad! Can I come now?

Gohan: (Sighs) sure Pan.

Vegeta: let's not wait around! Let's go!

(And just like that the Z-fighters fly off)

(Tien, Gotrix, Yamcha, Choutzou and others fly off as well but they stay far back, Pan is one of those far back people)

(A populated city)

(Sharpener, Eraser, and Launch are shown in the city eating meat products)

Sharpener: I can't believe we actually got out of that hole! It felt like we were there for days!

Eraser: when in reality it had only been a few hours.

Launch: (With purple hair) well the important thing is we made it out in one piece.

Sharpener: yeah, but those earth tremors haven't been stopping at all, I can tell there's still an epic battle going on and were practically in the center of it all.

Eraser: well as long as we still have all of our limbs I'm fine with it.

Launch: umm… guys I think we may have just ran into some more trouble… (Points towards the sky)

Sharpener and Eraser: huh? (As they look toward the sky)

(Rike # 4 and Corpolius are shown flying into the city)

Sharpener: oh no! I didn't think he'd come here!

Eraser: it's the Shadow guy and one of those Drones! We have to get out of here!

Launch: I agree!

Sharpener: me first! (Runs away first)

Eraser: hey wait up! (Runs after him)

Launch: don't forget me! (Runs along with them)

(Rike # 4 and Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Is shown flying with his arms crossed looking down towards the city)

Rike # 4: (Is flying with his arms flailed out soaring through building on purpose to make them collapse and laughing at the same time)

(Corpolius then lands on top of a building and Rike # 4 floats down into the city)

(Deep in the city)

Rike # 4: (Lands on the ground and people are shown screaming and running around at his site)

(People are shown running)

Rike # 4: (The begins running down the road at fast speeds slashing all those he comes in contact with and taking chunks of meat out of them) (He then stops to survey what he did and sees a trail of dead left behind him) (He then turns around and sees a club not too far away from his location) (He smiles and then starts walking toward it)

(At the club entrance)

Door man: (Lets someone inside)

Rike # 4: (Is shown just walking towards the Doorman with one goal in mind)

Doorman: (Notices as Rike is about to enter without authorization) hey man you can't go in without a-

Rike # 4: (Without hesitation sticks his claws without even looking at the Doorman into his stomach and well holding onto him raises the man into the air and then slams him head first into the sidewalk pavement leaving a trail of blood) (He then walks inside the club like nothing happened)

(Inside the club)

Rike # 4: (Is shown standing at the entrance walking as he sees people dancing with each other and with themselves as Techno dance music is playing)

(People continue to dance)

Rike # 4: (Walks past two dancers and just quickly stick his nail through a woman who was in the way and she falls down dead, and her man meets the same fate, everyone else in the club is too busy to notice or care) (He walks up to the bar)

Bartender: (Goes up to Rike) what'll have?

Rike # 4: (Grabs the Bartender by the collar)

Bartender: what the hell is your prob-

Rike # 4: (Slits his throat)

(People see and start gasping)

Rike # 4: (Takes the man and starts dragging him down the path of the bar knocking people out of their seats and then using the Bartenders dying body to hit other people to the ground)

(Many people start to scream and run around)

(Some security comes over with their guns drawn)

Gunmen # 1: freeze!

Gunmen # 2: don't move!

Rike # 4: (Shoots laser beams with his eyes right through both of the security team making gaping holes in them and they fall to the ground) (He sees more people as they run around and he begins slitting peoples throats as he walks by them, rather they be men or women)

(Outside of the Club on top of a building)

Corpolius: (Is shown focusing himself) there's some food… (Suddenly he starts sucking in the air around him as if he is blowing something)

(The air is so strong that humans begin flying up towards him)

Corpolius: (Extends his mouth all the way open and basically just swallows all the people hole as they screamed and begged for mercy) (He then closes his mouth and sweat a bit) Mind: even in my shadow form my sickness is still getting the best of me… I mustn't use energy like that so often or I may just drain myself… that won't be good if that happens. (He then believes he is done feeding already)

(Back in the club)

Rike # 4: (Is shown standing in the middle of the Club with dead bodies all around him, there is hardly a single soul left alive, but the music is still playing) (He then notices a young woman hiding under a table) (He smirks)

(Table)

Woman: (Is shrieking and trying to hide herself)

Rike # 4: (Is shown walking over there and then he lifts the table and throws it across the room)

Woman: (Shrieks out loud and looks up toward Rike)

Rike # 4: (Looks down toward her)

Woman: please… please don't kill me. (She holds onto his legs begging for him to spare her)

Rike # 4: …

Woman: please…

Rike # 4: (Does not see to reason and then he grabs a hold of her neck and raises her in the air)

Woman: (Gasping for breathe) it hurts… it hurts…

Rike # 4: yes… it does.

(From the shadow on the wall you notice that Rike snaps her neck backwards and then drops her on the ground)

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is finished in the club and begins chomping down on the victims)

(A little later Rike # 4 is shown coming out of the club and it blows up behind him, he then flies into the air and flies towards more victims)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: there you are Rike # 4… I think it's about time we went back to war.

Rike # 4: yes…

Voice: hey!

Rike # 4: huh? (Looks towards Voice)

Vegeta: (Throws a beam at Rike)

Rike # 4: (Is hit and flies back into a building)

Oub: let's get him!

Corpolius: damn you Earthlings…

Gohan: will stop you next Corpolius!

(In the building)

Rike # 4: (Stands back up on his feet and dusts himself off)

Exec Woman: (Walks up to him) are you okay si-

Rike # 4: (Turns around and extends his mouth open)

Exec Woman: (Barely has time to scream)

Rike # 4 (Puts his whole mouth over her head and then chomps down taking it clean off)

(Her body falls to the gorund backwards)

Oub: (Saw the whole thing) you bastard! (Flies in and lays a kick on Rike)

Rike # 4 arrrg…

Oub: she did nothing and you killed her! (Punches him with both hands out of the other side of the building and after that Gohan appears and double kicks Rike to Vegeta)

Vegeta: it's over for you Drone! (Elbows Rike in the face)

Rike # 4: (Holds onto his face because of what appears to be pain)

Vegeta: no Piccolo! Do it!

Piccolo: (Puts his fingers on his head) SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots off the beam towards Rike)

Rike # 4: (Even with his face covered by his hands he disappears and reappears somewhere else not hit or affected by the cannon)

(Pan and the others)

Pan: no way… he can't be touched at all.

Gotrix: this is all just too much.

Yamcha: we need Goku…

(Back to the battle)

Vegeta: you're getting to be really repetitive right now Rike! We will find a way to kill you!

Corpolius: (Floats from behind Vegeta) I seriously doubt that… really in all reality, you all should be giving up right about now… not us. Of the grace our God, we will be the victors today… no one and I mean no one can match us… we are the power of many but place together to make one, and that one is Rike # 4.

Vegeta: I'm fairly confident to disagree with you, after we've beaten Rike here, there will no doubt be an even stronger villain to take his place, and I can guarantee it.

Corpolius: prove that to me by winning.

Vegeta: sure thing! (Flies in towards Rike # 4 and tries to punch him)

Rike # 4: (Disappears from Vegeta's site and then reappears behind him)

Vegeta: (At a loss of words) (Turns around and is greeted by Rike's hand to Vegeta's face getting ready to blow him away with an energy attack)

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto Vegeta and then whispers into his ear to signify his impending death) what are we…? (Lets the beam go)

(Suddenly though before it was about to hit Vegeta another beam comes out of nowhere and hits that beam knocking it into the background)

Vegeta: (Was grazed a little by the beam)

Piccolo: huh?

Gohan: what?

Trunks: oh my goodness…

Vegeta: (Lifts his head up and can't believe his eyes at what he sees) Kakorot?

(It is true, Goku is shown floating in the air after blasted out of some rubble and he is at full Prater with the glow on his body 100 again)

Rike # 4: (Is shocked)

Corpolius: but that's impossible… I didn't sense him!

(Pan)

Pan: (Is stricken with happiness) yes!!!! Grandpa is alive!

(The others smiles as well)

(The Battle)

Gohan: (Smiling) dad…

Piccolo: (Smirking)

Vegeta: for a minute I though my eyes were deceiving me.

Rike # 4: (Looks toward Goku)

Goku: I think now it's safe to just continue where we left off. And this time I won't be going easy on you…

(Cut straight to scenes)

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goku is alive and well and appears to have regained his full powers back, but you might ask how he did it, well it will soon be explained, and the final stretch of this grueling war begins on the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 73: Of Might and Magic.

Authors Note: whew! Sure was a long chapter, but I'd have to say that has to be one of the bloodiest and most violent episode I've written in a long time, this just goes to show you that this is a departure from the normal Z and an entry into the more mature levels of Dragonball.

Anyways here is a question for my fans: Who is your favorite villain in Z2 so far? Your choices are: Rya # 1, Pilaf, (Funny if he is) Ultimate 5, or you can name the Ultimate 5 individually on who you think is the best. (Rike # 4, Rya # 2, Rya # 16, Claude # 62, Claude # 50) And also Corpolius.

I'd have to say my favorite villain would have to be Rike # 4, he's just pure evil, I had meant for him to be one of the most evil villains since Buu, so perhaps one day he could make a top 100 villains list or something, and I also tried to be as original as possible with him.

But anyways answer this nice question if you will and give me a reason why this person is your favorite villain.


	42. Dragonball Z2 Episode 73: Of Might and M

Dragonball Z2 Episode 73: Of Might and Magic.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 everyone believed that Earth's greatest Hero had perished by the hands of the Insane Drone Rike # 4, and no one felt any energy signals at all, this did no fair to well with Pan as she attacked Rike # 4 head on…

Pan: (Looking down) sure… will figure things out… (Stands up on both her feet looking away from Tien and then she goes Super Sayian and turns around and looks at Rike # 4) you're going to pay you asshole! (Jumps into the air and flies towards Rike # 4)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: I wonder what she plans to do.

(Pan)

Pan: (Flying towards Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Just stands there as she draws closer)

(The Others)

Gohan: Pan!

(Pan)

Pan: (Reaches Rike # 4 and punches him in the face)

Rike # 4: (Falls back a little bit)

Pan: (Kicks him in the side knocking him around a little bit and she then proceeds to do an uppercut to him knocking him in the air)

Rike # 4: (Is laughing out loud as he lets Pan do this to him)

Narrator: but her father stopped her in time…

Gohan: (Appears in front of her and puts out his arm to stop her from attacking) stop it! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! (He yells)

Pan: (She downgrades to normal Sayian mode)

Gohan: Pan… I understand your pain, I am feeling it myself, but you can't let your emotions get the best of you! If you had attacked him like that just now and hit him anymore times then you would have been killed!

Pan: I don't care! He killed Grandpa!

Gohan: are you not hearing me!? You're letting your emotions get in the way! It's okay to be sad Pan; there is nothing wrong with that. But to try and get over something by dying is sure as hell a bad way to go about things.

Pan: …

Gohan: let's not get ahead of ourselves and just think of a tactic that will help us win, let's not just attack him head on. Don't try to avenge grandpa by dying yourself! Do it not only for yourself, but for grandma, your mother, and even me. Because if dad dies and then you die, we die.

Pan: but it's so hard…

Gohan: (Hugs Pan in his SSJ4 level) I know Pan… I know…

Pan: (Cries on Gohan's stomach)

Gohan: we will beat him Pan. I promise you that.

Pan: (Fighting back some tears) okay… thank you daddy…

Gohan: don't mention it. (He then turns around and looks towards Rike # 4) as for you… (Points towards Rike # 4) you're going down. (He then starts scrunching his fists together)

Narrator: after that Gohan and the rest of the gang challenged Rike # 4 but all seemed impossible for them to even comprehend the kind of power that Rike possessed, but just when they want it couldn't get any worse, Rike and Corpolius decided to stop the battle momentarily to go and grab a bite to eat, the main course: People!

Rike # 4: (Lands on the ground and people are shown screaming and running around at his site)

(People are shown running)

Rike # 4: (He begins running down the road at fast speeds slashing all those he comes in contact with and taking chunks of meat out of them) (He then stops to survey what he did and sees a trail of dead left behind him) (He then turns around and sees a club not too far away from his location) (He smiles and then starts walking toward it)

Narrator: Rike then made his way into the club and the rest was history for the Patrons who only wanted to have a good time…

Rike # 4: (Walks past two dancers and just quickly stick his nail through a woman who was in the way and she falls down dead, and her man meets the same fate, everyone else in the club is too busy to notice or care) (He walks up to the bar)

Bartender: (Goes up to Rike) what'll have?

Rike # 4: (Grabs the Bartender by the collar)

Bartender: what the hell is your prob-

Rike # 4: (Slits his throat)

(People see and start gasping)

Rike # 4: (Takes the man and starts dragging him down the path of the bar knocking people out of their seats and then using the Bartenders dying body to hit other people to the ground)

(Many people start to scream and run around)

(Some security comes over with their guns drawn)

Gunmen # 1: freeze!

Gunmen # 2: don't move!

Rike # 4: (Shoots laser beams with his eyes right through both of the security team making gaping holes in them and they fall to the ground) (He sees more people as they run around and he begins slitting peoples throats as he walks by them, rather they be men or women)

Narrator: but unknown to any of the others Rike seemed to have a confused personality of sorts, because every time he whispered into someone ear it was a question that was he asked the person before he killed them or it was some kind of a Statement, others may say it's insanity but some would believe that perhaps the life he has is something he just can not control…

Rike # 4: (Does not see to reason and then he grabs a hold of her neck and raises her in the air)

Woman: (Gasping for breathe) it hurts… it hurts…

Rike # 4: yes… it does.

(From the shadow on the wall you notice that Rike snaps her neck backwards and then drops her on the ground)

Narrator: after that ordeal Rike and Corpolius rejoined one another, but before they could make their next move the Z-fighters attacked, and when Vegeta launched an assault that would perhaps kill him, something happened…

Vegeta: sure thing! (Flies in towards Rike # 4 and tries to punch him)

Rike # 4: (Disappears from Vegeta's site and then reappears behind him)

Vegeta: (At a loss of words) (Turns around and is greeted by Rike's hand to Vegeta's face getting ready to blow him away with an energy attack)

Rike # 4: (Grabs onto Vegeta and then whispers into his ear to signify his impending death) what are we…? (Lets the beam go)

(Suddenly though before it was about to hit Vegeta another beam comes out of nowhere and hits that beam knocking it into the background)

Vegeta: (Was grazed a little by the beam)

Piccolo: huh?

Gohan: what?

Trunks: oh my goodness…

Vegeta: (Lifts his head up and can't believe his eyes at what he sees) Kakorot?

(It is true, Goku is shown floating in the air after blasted out of some rubble and he is at full Prater with the glow on his body 100 again)

Rike # 4: (Is shocked)

Corpolius: but that's impossible… I didn't sense him!

(Pan)

Pan: (Is stricken with happiness) yes!!!! Grandpa is alive!

(The others smiles as well)

(The Battle)

Gohan: (Smiling) dad…

Piccolo: (Smirking)

Vegeta: for a minute I thought my eyes were deceiving me.

Rike # 4: (Looks toward Goku)

Goku: I think now it's safe to just continue where we left off. And this time I won't be going easy on you…

Narrator: will Goku live up to his word? And how did he manage to bring himself back into the game? Find out today as the final stretch of this battle begins today on Dragonball Z2!

(Pan with the other 3 on a cliff watching the city)

Pan: yes! I knew Grandpa was still alive! No one can dent his armor!

Yamcha: but the attack that was launched on him was a direct move…

Tien: I know, not even the strongest being in the universe could survive that…

Gotrix: I wouldn't say that's true because Rike would have blasted Corpolius by now and taken leadership by force rather then following him, so Goku could have just survived because he is indeed a strong individual.

Pan: what does it matter you guys? My grandpa is alive!

Tien: (Smiles) you are right though. Thank goodness.

(Goku)

Goku: (Is shown in the air flying over the city looking toward Rike # 4) (He continues to have energy circulate around him and the distinct glow to signify his full power)

Rike # 4: (Just looks at Goku with an angered expression)

Vegeta: I knew were alive the whole time Kakorot, nothing can harm you. But what really grinds my gears though is the fact that: how did you survive?

Goku: actually I'd should probably be dead right now, but what happened was a sure miracle.

Corpolius: we don't want to hear about anything you have to say because you are going to die anyways! We can kill you 100 more times and you can keep coming back, you will still die!

Goku: I guess someone's a little impatient.

Gohan: I myself would like to know how you're alive as well… and your power level is amazing.

Vegeta: yes! How did you regain full power?

Goku: let me just explain something here first and then will continue fighting, Rike, do you agree.

Rike # 4: (Looks like he's about to attack)

Corpolius: (Sighs) fine… tell you're story… Rike # 4 stand down…

Rike # 4: (Calms down and just looks towards Goku with an emotionless expression but not one to attack)

Goku: well let me explain first Vegeta on what caused our loss in power; it's really quite obvious though.

(In a story)

Story: it happened when we were hit by Rike's huge blast…

(Episode 69)

Rike # 4: (Screams and suddenly a huge beam appears on just one of his little fingers)

Goku: oh my… that size…

Rike # 4: (Kicks Goku on the side with the beam on his finger still knocks Goku to Vegeta)

Goku: Vegeta…

Vegeta: (Still holding onto his chest trying to recoup)

Rike # 4: (Points the huge beam towards Goku and Vegeta) bye-bye!

Goku: oh no…

Vegeta: …

Rike # 4: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (He shoots the abnormally large beam towards Goku and Vegeta and it really fast knocks right into them)

(They disappear into the beam; you don't know what has happened to them)

(Back to Episode 73)

Story: after that we had lost a significant amount of energy, the main reason being we were not prepared to face Rike, and we underestimated his power and he got the best of us before we could lay a punch on him, and that beam drained us…

(Outside of the story)

Goku: but now that I'm full again we will not let that same mistake happen again.

Vegeta: but how did you live and gain your power back?

Goku: it happened like this…

(Episode 71)

Rike # 4: bye-bye! (Is about to let go of the beam)

Pan: (Covers her eyes)

Rike # 4: (Shoots the beam off but suddenly something happens)

Goku: (Appears in front of her) n- (Does not have time to finish and is hit by the beam as he jumped in front of her on the shoulder) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Goku is engulfed by the beam and it is shown flying back)

(Back to Episode 73)

Story: after that I lied there in a heap of rubble, unseen by all of you near this city, I was lucky I didn't stay in that huge crater, that would have been a long fall. But anyway I sat there lying there; I was surprised I was even still alive at that moment…

(Goku is shown lying on his back with his eyes half closed)

Goku: man… I didn't…. didn't… think it was going to end like this… at least I saved Pan… but little good it did… I'm sorry I failed you all… good bye…

Story: just when the shadows were about overtake me, something happened…

(7 white balls of energy come flying over to Goku's location and they land on the ground)

(The white balls then take the form of human like things)

Goku: huh?

(Suddenly the White energy figures turn into the 7 Positive Energy Dragons)

Positive Omega: hello Goku.

Goku: (His eyes wide open but he's still weak) what!? Positive Omega? What are you guys doing here!?

Positive Nova: isn't it obvious Goku?

Positive Oceanus: we've been watching you're fight…

Positive Eis: and it would seem you could use a recharge in batteries.

Goku: what!? Are you saying you're going to reenergize me!?

Positive Omega: of course we are. Listen the facts stand still, you ought to thank your friend Vegeta for making it clear to us. If you die, your team dies, if you die, we die. It is a fact that if Rike succeeds in destroying the planet we will go down with it…

Goku: I don't understand something though… how come you've never come before? The world has been in danger more then once and he even blew to pieces before.

Positive Omega: that is because we were born when the Negative Energy Dragons were born, we just were not released onto the planet like them, we've only existed alongside the Dragon Realm for 5 years now.

Goku: I see… I guess that make sense.

Positive Nova: enough dilly dallying… Positive's let bring Goku back to health.

(And suddenly the Dragons put their hands out and energy starts contracting off of them, after a little while, Goku then explodes with power, sending him back to his full Power Prater status)

(Outside of the story)

Goku: and that's how it happened… the Dragons rejuvenated me and then retreated back to the Dragon Realm… they said something after that though. They said that there work is not yet done in this fight and they may appear again. And when they do, expect to die Rike.

Rike # 4: (Doesn't have any retorts)

Corpolius: you do speak the truth about repowering up Goku… but little that will do for you, because Rike here will send you straight to hell.

Goku: not this time! This time I'm ready!

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: alright dad! You make sure to sock it to him!

Bra: I know he wasn't dead, I told you guys not sensing energy didn't automatically mean death.

King Kai: hmm… what a bright and sexy girl…

Bra: excuse me?

King Kai: oh nothing… (Starts chuckling)

Bra: thought so.

(Back at the battle)

Goku: Vegeta… I'm going to need your help.

Vegeta: but how? I'm fresh out of power!

Goku: there's a simple way to fix that.

Vegeta: alright… I understand. (Speeds over to Goku)

Rike # 4: huh?

Corpolius: let him do it Rike… it won't make a difference.

Goku: you're going to feel a slight jerk… (Puts his hand on Vegeta's shoulder)

Vegeta: whatever works Kakorot.

Goku: (He then starts powering up and bringing the power down to his arm and giving it to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Starts to scream aloud as begins to regain the glow surrounding him and on his body)

(The Others)

Piccolo: the powers they posses together is amazing!

Trunks: I know, Prater's sure do have a lot of it!

(Goku finishes up giving Vegeta energy)

Vegeta: (Is shown by Goku's side with his glow completely returned to him)

Goku: this is where you end the game!

Vegeta: there will be no more fighting it Rike!

Corpolius: don't waste anymore time… kill them.

Rike # 4: with the pleasure of the angels master… (Starts swarming towards both Vegeta and Goku)

Goku: let's go!

(Rike # 4 begins exchanging punches with Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Suddenly slips away and appears above Rike)

Rike # 4: (Looks up) huh?

(Rike was leaving his face open)

Goku: (Punches him across the face)

Vegeta: (Lays a big kick from the air onto Rike launching him a ways away from them both)

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Regains his composure but does not have time to fly back as Goku and Vegeta have already reached him) huh?

(Vegeta and Goku together form two beams, one in each hand and then they both launch off the 4 beams at once and hit Rike)

Rike # 4: ahhh! (Gets engulfed and there is a big explosion)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Has a bit of a sweat drop) this could pose as a problem…

Gohan: (Appears to Corpolius side) no…

Corpolius: what?

Gohan: you were so confident in your monsters abilities that you were blind to notice that my dad and Vegeta are surpassing him now… what my dad said about not being ready the last time is true, my dad never lies. Rike # 4 is going to lose now that they are both prepared for what is to come.

Corpolius: …

Gohan: nothing to say? Well go right ahead… but that doesn't take away the fact that this war is close to being over. (Points towards the other Drones lying on the ground) you see that? That was because of my dad and Vegeta… have you stopped to think that maybe Sayians are stronger then Drones?

Corpolius: I refuse to believe that.

(The Other Drones are shown lying on the ground again)

Gohan: that sure speaks for it… and pretty soon Rike will be joining them… and you know what's surprising? Your Drones are still alive, but you're too blind to take them somewhere to get healed.

Corpolius: they have served their purpose…

Gohan: what because of the Prophecy you spoke of? I hate to burst your bubble, but I think it's a dead prophecy… just look at the fight.

Corpolius: (Looks towards the battle and sees that Goku and Vegeta are matching Rike blow for blow)

Gohan: just watch… and give up while you still can.

Corpolius: you think it's over but there are still many results that will come into our favor.

Gohan: and what might that be?

Corpolius: you will soon find out.

(The Battle)

Goku: (Slams Rike with his elbow towards Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Does a jump kick hitting Rike towards Goku)

Goku: (Knees Rike in the stomach as he got closer)

Rike # 4: arrggggggg…. (Spitting up)

Vegeta: (Goes in the back of Rike and kicks and knees him multiple times, plummeting Rike to the ground)

Rike # 4: (Is shown lying on the ground)

(Goku and Vegeta slowly fly to the ground near him)

Rike # 4: (Opens his eyes and then stands back on his feet with some bruises on his body)

Goku: you're finished Rike!

Vegeta: it's all over for you.

Goku: it's time for you to leave us now!!

(Corpolius from afar)

Corpolius: I don't think so! He has a few more tricks up his sleeves that will prove affective, you two got your blows in, but the rest is history here on out.

Goku: get over yourself Corpolius!

Vegeta: can't you see it's over!?

Corpolius: the fools just don't understand… do what you must Rike # 4!

Rike # 4: yes master… (He then quickly flies into the air with Goku and Vegeta still on the ground)

Goku: (Looking at Rike) what's he doing?

Vegeta: how am I supposed to know?

(The Others)

Krillian: something doesn't feel right…

Marron: yeah I notice it too…

Piccolo: I'd have to agree.

(Pan)

Pan: what's he doing?

Yamcha: whatever it is, I'm sure not going to like it!

Tien: who likes anything he does?

(Back at the fight)

Rike # 4: (Puts both his hands together and points towards the ground) (Suddenly a mix of pink and red electricity start appearing around both his hands, and suddenly the formation of a dark red beam appears in his hand, it's not that big but it's powerful)

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: is that-

Goku: holy shit! That thing is strong enough to blow up the entire planet!

Rike # 4: (Smirks and chuckles and then quickly throws it towards the ground)

(There is a shock sequence between everyone)

(Goku and Vegeta then fly towards the beam very quickly)

Goku: I've got it!

(The beam is about to hit the Earth)

Goku: (Just in time goes under it and then kicks it with his might the beam into the air)

(The beam flies off into space)

Goku: whew! For a second or two I though we were-

Vegeta: Kakorot!

Goku: huh? (Looks up towards Rike and sees that another Earth destroyer is coming towards them) how did he have enough time to load another one?

Vegeta: he doesn't need time! He's strong enough to load up even the most powerful of moves!

(The beam reach down to them)

Vegeta: (Blow it away into space with another blast)

Rike # 4: (Forms another electrical red ball and throws it towards the planet)

Vegeta: it's like an endless supply!

Goku: we can't even get up there to stop him because he loads those attacks too quickly!

Vegeta: less talk more protection!

(Both Vegeta and Goku knock the next one away)

(The Others)

Piccolo: those beams have enough power to blow everything Hell. It's understandable if some of you want to stay here but those of you that want to help may come because at the rate he's forming those beams Goku and Vegeta will not be able to repel them all without our assistance.

Gohan: I agree… Pan… that includes you as well if you want to help us.

Pan: (From her location) I will.

Piccolo: everyone raise your hand if you want to stay.

(No one raises their hand)

Piccolo: (He is suspired that everyone wants to fight)

Marron: no matter how weak we may be, we want to risk it all to win it all.

Yamcha: (From his location) I agree with her, I could use some good action before I go out.

Tien: me as well. It's time for us all to take a stand.

Gotrix: that sounds good going into death with a clean conscious.

(The Others)

Piccolo: if everyone is going to help, then LET'S MOVE!

(All the Z-fighters fly into the battlegrounds)

(They fly past Corpolius who is watching from the air)

Corpolius: hmm…

(In the battle)

Rike # 4: (Is shown forming another beam and then he throws it off towards another direction but then quickly forms 3 more and throws them off in separate directions)

Goku: oh no! He's throwing them all over the place!

Vegeta: that fast!? No way!

(Suddenly before any of the other beams can hit the ground, Gohan appears and kicks one into space)

Trunks: (Appears and kicks another)

Piccolo: (Appears and punches one into the air)

Oub: (Appears and blasts one into the air)

Vegeta: eureka!

Goku: awesome! Thank you so much you guys! Great now we stand a better chance of repelling with more of us!

Rike # 4: (Notices this new development but then puts his hands together and forms another but then forms another 6 more quickly after that and throws them all of into opposite directions)

Pan: they're coming!

Tien: alright were ready!

(Some of the beams come towards them)

(Pan, Tien, Yamcha, and Gotrix all shoot a beam at the beam knocking it back)

18: (Jumps into the air and uses both her feet to kick one into the air and then falls onto her back after that feat, but then jumps back onto her feet) that sure got the blood pumping…

Marron: (One is coming towards her) I can repel this… I know I can do it…

(The beam reaches her)

Marron: (Uses both her fists and hits it into space) I did it! Yay! (Jumps up into the air cheering)

Krillian: good job Marron!

18: excellent work!

Krillian: (Kicks on into the air) whew! That one was close…

Rike # 4: (Is shown throwing even more down to the Z-fighters)

Piccolo: (Kicks on into the air and then runs to another one and blasts it)

Gohan: (Goes back to back with Pan and at the same time they both kick one into the air)

Pan: it's like a never ending cycle dad!

Gohan: don't worry eventually he'll reach his limit.

Goku: (Shouts to everyone as he elbows one into Space) remember if even one of these touches the ground then were all dead!

Oub: let's play some fire with fire… (Forms a small vanishing ball and throws it towards Rike's ball)

(Both of them fly out into space)

Piccolo: (Roundhouse kicks one into the air)

(All the Z-fighters continue to knock more and more into the air)

Rike # 4: (Suddenly stops throwing the beams and looks down towards the Z-fighters)

Trunks: finished already? I was just getting warmed up.

Gohan: I know that was a really good workout.

Goku: time to finish you off Rike! (Points his hand towards Rike but suddenly stops what he had planned to do) huh?

Rike # 4: (Puts his hands together but concentrates even more energy to both his hands, the electricity becomes more and more massive)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: this is where it ends…

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (A beam just like the ones he was throwing towards the earth forms but it is a lot bigger) now you will bow down to my feet and die…

(The Others)

Goku: we will not be able to repel that blast with out hands and feet…

Gohan: then you mean?

Goku: we have to use energy…

Vegeta: then so we shall.

Goku: oh my gosh! He's already finished loading it!

Rike # 4: (Does a huge and smile and then screams out loud as he launches the attack off, this attack is not just one beam though, it has been shot off like Cell and Gohan's final attack, the beam has an elongated tail as it flies towards Goku and the others) (Rike has his hands out as this happens for control)

Goku: no! You won't touch our planet with that! (Quickly does his move) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!!!!! (Fires it off and it hits the beam and the struggle begins between them both)

Narrator: Rike # 4 has launched a move that will destroy everything and everyone if it touches Mother Earth. Goku has fired off an attack in hope of repelling the blast, but in the end will it prove enough? Stay tuned for scenes for the Conclusion of this struggle on the next Episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2 the final attack is throw and Goku can not do it alone as the rest of the Z-fighters join in the fray to blast their own beams to aid in the struggle against Rike # 4's beam of destruction, this attack will determine the fate of the world, you don't want to miss the next mesmerizing episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 74: The Dragon Reawakens.


	43. Dragonball Z2 Episode 74: The Dragon Rea

Dragonball Z2 Episode 74: The Dragon Reawakens.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Goku returned from what appeared to have ultimately been his death, but by some miracle he was restored to full power by the mercy of the 7 Positive Energy Dragons…

Positive Omega: of course we are. Listen the facts stand still, you ought to thank your friend Vegeta for making it clear to us. If you die, your team dies, if you die, we die. It is a fact that if Rike succeeds in destroying the planet we will go down with it…

Goku: I don't understand something though… how come you've never come before? The world has been in danger more then once and even was blown to pieces before.

Positive Omega: that is because we were born when the Negative Energy Dragons were born, we just were not released onto the planet like them, and we've only existed alongside the Dragon Realm for 5 years now.

Goku: I see… I guess that make sense.

Positive Nova: enough dilly dallying… Positive's let bring Goku back to health.

(And suddenly the Dragons put their hands out and energy starts contracting off of them, after a little while, Goku then explodes with power, sending him back to his full Power Prater status)

Narrator: after that Goku was eager to continue the bout against Rike # 4 and to try and end things once and for all now that he was reenergized and back in the game…

Goku: Vegeta… I'm going to need your help.

Vegeta: but how? I'm fresh out of power!

Goku: there's a simple way to fix that.

Vegeta: alright… I understand. (Speeds over to Goku)

Rike # 4: huh?

Corpolius: let him do it Rike… it won't make a difference.

Goku: you're going to feel a slight jerk… (Puts his hand on Vegeta's shoulder)

Vegeta: whatever works Kakorot.

Goku: (He then starts powering up and bringing the power down to his arm and giving it to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Starts to scream aloud as begins to regain the glow surrounding him and on his body)

Narrator: after that Goku and Vegeta were matching Rike blow for blow with various melee and energy attacks and Rike was actually falling behind in terms of the Prater's power…

(Rike # 4 begins exchanging punches with Goku and Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Suddenly slips away and appears above Rike)

Rike # 4: (Looks up) huh?

(Rike was leaving his face open)

Goku: (Punches him across the face)

Vegeta: (Lays a big kick from the air onto Rike launching him a ways away from them both)

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Regains his composure but does not have time to fly back as Goku and Vegeta have already reached him) huh?

(Vegeta and Goku together form two beams, one in each hand and then they both launch off the 4 beams at once and hit Rike)

Rike # 4: ahhh! (Gets engulfed and there is a big explosion)

(Skip)

Goku: (Slams Rike with his elbow towards Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Does a jump kick hitting Rike towards Goku)

Goku: (Knees Rike in the stomach as he got closer)

Rike # 4: arrggggggg…. (Spitting up)

Vegeta: (Goes in the back of Rike and kicks and knees him multiple times, plummeting Rike to the ground)

Rike # 4: (Is shown lying on the ground)

Narrator: after the attacks the Prater team threw at Rike all seemed like it was going to be an easy victory that was until Corpolius barked the command for Rike to use an Ultimate move that could destroy the entire planet if it was to touch the soil of the Earth…

Rike # 4: (Puts both his hands together and points towards the ground) (Suddenly a mix of pink and red electricity start appearing around both his hands, and suddenly the formation of a dark red beam appears in his hand, it's not that big but it's powerful)

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: is that-

Goku: holy shit! That thing is strong enough to blow up the entire planet!

Rike # 4: (Smirks and chuckles and then quickly throws it towards the ground)

(There is a shock sequence between everyone)

Narrator: luckily for them Goku was able to knock the beam into the darkness of space, but that wasn't the end as Rike had the ability to throw multiple Earth Destroyers forming each beam quicker then before and throwing them faster then ever, Goku and Vegeta could not handle the mass amount of beams alone, so Piccolo and the other Z-fighters joined in the fray to aid in knocking all the beams into the sky away from mother Earth…

Rike # 4: (Notices this new development but then puts his hands together and forms another but then forms another 6 more quickly after that and throws them all of into opposite directions)

Pan: they're coming!

Tien: alright were ready!

(Some of the beams come towards them)

(Pan, Tien, Yamcha, and Gotrix all shoot a beam at the beam knocking it back)

18: (Jumps into the air and uses both her feet to kick one into the air and then falls onto her back after that feat, but then jumps back onto her feet) that sure got the blood pumping…

Marron: (One is coming towards her) I can repel this… I know I can do it…

(The beam reaches her)

Marron: (Uses both her fists and hits it into space) I did it! Yay! (Jumps up into the air cheering)

Narrator: after much happiness of succeeding in knocking the beams back, Rike # 4 suddenly stopped throwing the beams did something a little different…

Rike # 4: (Suddenly stops throwing the beams and looks down towards the Z-fighters)

Trunks: finished already? I was just getting warmed up.

Gohan: I know that was a really good workout.

Goku: time to finish you off Rike! (Points his hand towards Rike to form a beam but suddenly stops what he had planned to do) huh?

Rike # 4: (Puts his hands together but concentrates even more energy to both his hands, the electricity becomes more and more massive)

Narrator: the attack was a super large Earth Destroyer! One that could not be repelled by simple melee combat…

Goku: we have to use energy…

Vegeta: then so we shall.

Goku: oh my gosh! He's already finished loading it!

Rike # 4: (Does a huge smile and then screams out loud as he launches the attack off, this attack is not just one beam though, it has been shot off like Cell and Gohan's final attack, the beam has an elongated tail as it flies towards Goku and the others) (Rike has his hands out as this happens for control)

Goku: no! You won't touch our planet with that! (Quickly does his move) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!!!!! (Fires it off and it hits the beam and the struggle begins between them both)

Narrator: the struggle to save the world has begun and Goku will not be able to win this battle alone! Today all the Z-fighters will unite; you don't want to miss today's episode to determine the fate of the world, right now!

(The city Sharpener, Eraser, and Launch were in is shown from the inside)

(There is a kind of Earthquake and electrical shocks going around the city because of the beam struggle that is going on currently)

(Many of the people are shown shaking in their place and falling over on the ground because of the rumbles)

Sharpener: I can barely keep my footing!

Eraser: if I fall I might hurt my knees! Could you carry me Sharpener!?

Sharpener: I'll fall ten times faster if I do that!

Eraser: are you calling me fat!?

Sharpener: listen Eraser, let's not worry about your weight right now, because well: THE ENTIE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END!!

Launch: (Is shown looking to the sky and thinking) Goku… show them what for.

(At the beam struggle)

Goku: (Is blowing his Kamaehamaeha at Rike # 4's beam) arrggg…

(Both beams continue to contract off of one another)

Rike # 4: (Is shown holding his end of the beam from the sky smirking as he knows he's winning the struggle)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Watching from the sidelines) ha! You know as well I as I do that you can not repel that blast! It's all over! Give it up!

(Beam struggle)

Goku: no… never… (Adding more energy to his beam)

Rike # 4: (Still has a big smirk on his face as his beam is beginning to engulf Goku's beam)

Goku: I won't let you win!

Rike # 4: you… will… lose… (He says in a medium tone) (The beam is moving closer to Goku)

Goku: damn it! (Still trying to keep Rike's beam from touching the Earth) this is no good… I'm not going to be able to repel it… damn… were doomed!

(Suddenly another blast combines with Goku's blast)

Goku: huh? (Looks to his side and sees that Vegeta has added his own attack to the beam struggle at the same time as Goku) Vegeta!

Vegeta: Kakorot! Pay attention!

Goku: right! (Looks towards Rike # 4 and continue to blow his beam toward Rike)

Vegeta: (Is also doing so)

Goku: you joined just in the nick of time…

Vegeta: I will not stand by and watch our home be demolished; I've already lived through that once before… I will not allow it to happen: AGAIN!! (Adding more power to the combined beams)

(Grand Kai's planet)

King Kai: hmm…

Goten: what is it King Kai?

King Kai: although Vegeta is aiding Goku dramatically with that display of power… there is very little chance that they will be able to knock Rike's beam back…

Bra: but how do you know this?

King Kai: throughout the course of this fight I have seen all of the Drones fighting, but Rike # 4 rarely seems to worry about things… and just look at his face in the Crystal ball, he's smirking… if he is smirking them that means that he knows that Vegeta and Goku will fail as well. And I think Goku and Vegeta know it better then anyone that they will fail without more power.

Goten: I've notice that too… I can't stand the smug smile on that creatures face.

Bra: but he's right though, that usually means trouble.

Grand Kai: yeah I've noticed that too… I'm glad I wasn't the only one.

Pikkon: if that's the case then what can they do?

Olibu: Grand Kai! You must allow us to go down there.

Grand Kai: I've already said that can't be done, we as the dead should stay out of the livings issues… it's not like it matters anyways even if they do fail… they'll just come on up here…

Olibu: but sir…

Grand Kai: no buts Olibu! And that's final!

Pikkon: just let it Olibu…

Olibu: (Drops a tear) it's my home planet…

Pikkon: I know… I know… (Puts his hand on Olibu's shoulder)

Goten: (Sighs after seeing that) Olibu! I promise you my father and Vegeta will win! Earth will be saved! You can count on that.

Olibu: (Looks up and Goten) (Smiles) thank you.

Goten: don't mention it, will be celebrating with a victory barbecue soon enough.

Bra: that sounds good.

(After that Goten and Bra then look at the Crystal ball)

Goten: Mind: gosh, I might have just crushed my relationship with him if they fail… damn my bright side talk…

(The Lookout on Earth)

Bulma: come on Vegeta you can do it!

Chi-Chi: yeah Goku! Add all the energy until you can't no more!

(They continue to cheer)

Videl: this is so unbearable…

Mr. Satan: I know it's hard to think that at any moment the entire planet could just go up…

Goken: WHAT!?

Mr. Satan: (Has a sweat drop and looks at Goken) I'm just kidding! Grandpa has been going a little senile lately! (Laughs)

Goken: really?

Mr. Satan: sure have! My doctor diagnosed me as clinically insane!

Goken: (Laughs) that sounds funny!

Mr. Satan: (Laughs as well) you bet! (Looks away from Goken)

Videl: (Whispers to Mr. Satan) thank you for doing that daddy…

Mr. Satan: don't mention it… (Looks towards the fight in the crystal ball) (He then thinks to himself for a moment something you can't quite place)

Videl: what's wrong dad?

Mr. Satan: oh nothing… don't worry about it.

Videl: okay…

(Back at the beam struggle)

(Goku and Vegeta continue to blast their beams at the Beam coming towards him)

Rike # 4: (Smirks even more) (Adds more energy to his beam)

(Rike's beam begins moving closer and closer to the Earth and over Goku and Vegeta's combined beam)

Rike # 4: (Begins laughing)

(The Others)

Gohan: guys, we can't stand here and watch!

Piccolo: I agree! We have to get in there and throw our own energy!

Pan: but what can we do?

Tien: yeah… were all 10 times weaker then those two and their having a hard time!

Piccolo: don't you see! This is what we've been waiting for! After all those times Goku has saved us, now it's our turn to save him. We must combine our beams with their beams!

Oub: (Thinks for a moment and then speaks out loud) then that means…

Piccolo: yes… you will be a Hero Oub… the title you have been aiming for your whole time in our mists. We will all be heroes.

Marron: I'm sure as hell game.

Krillian: you can count me in!

Trunks: for my dad!

Gotrix: but can we all keep a beam going for that long!?

Piccolo: we can and we will.

Gohan: then if that's the case let's get in there!

Yamcha: alright!!

18: I'll be behind both of you.

Marron: okay mom.

Krillian: yes honey… we fight together… as a family.

(Rike # 4 is shown smiling even more and adding more power to his already domination beam)

Vegeta: is there even a slight chance of victory!?

Goku: it doesn't' look that way… thanks for trying though Vegeta… we made a pretty good team, but little good it did…

Vegeta: we will die in peace… that is my last word…

Goku: you're right…

(Suddenly voices shout from behind)

Gohan: it's not over yet dad!?

Goku: huh!?

Gohan: (Jumps in on the side of Goku and adds his own beam into the Goku and Vegeta combined beam) were controlling this struggle together!

Goku: (Whiles giving power to his beam) Gohan!

Trunks: (Jumps in next to Vegeta) (He then adds his beam) were not going out without a fight! I'm going to prove to you that I'm worth a damn dad!

Vegeta: Trunks!?

(Suddenly Piccolo, Oub, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzou, and Gotrix land and they add in their beams to the mix)

Piccolo: we are all fighting together!

Oub: right to the bitter bone!

Tien: this is all worth it!

(Suddenly Pan Lands next to Gohan, and Krillian, 18, and Marron land near her as well and they fire off their beams)

Pan: were all here to help grandpa! (While holstering her beam in the air)

Goku: thank you all so much! This is exactly what we need!

Vegeta: I can feel the power of our beam growing with every combination added… the power of us all together is humongous!

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (His facial expression adds a little sweat drop on his face, he shows a little bit of concern about what is happening and so he decides to add even more power to his side of the beam)

(Z-fighters)

Choutzou: here he comes!

Tien: will be ready for him!

Goku: guys we have to add more power!

Gohan: right!

Pan: (Also shakes her head in agreement)

Marron: alright, this is getting to be really nerve wrecking!

18: don't worry about that Marron but burst out with more power!

Marron: okay, I will! (Adds even more power)

(All of the Z-fighters then add even more power to the combined beams of all the Z-fighters as it actually begins to move up to Rike a lot more)

Rike # 4: (Show more sweat coming down his face with his teeth clenched)

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: awesome! Could they really be turning things around!?

King Kai: my word… the beam is actually getting closer to Rike! I didn't know the combined powers of all the Z-fighters was that phenomenal.

Bra: well if you have my brother and my father in the mix then you've got one hell of a beam.

Goten: let's not forget to mention my brother and my father as well… and not to mention my niece.

Bra: Pan! She's doing so well out there! Same with Marron!

Grand Kai: I didn't think it would happen… maybe they can win after all…

Pikkon: Olibu, did you hear that! The tables are turning.

Olibu: I've been waiting to hear that all day.

(All the other fighters watching begin to cheer on the Z-fighters as t battle Rike)

Goten: look at all the support they're showing…

Bra: some of them might not even know us either…

Goten: that's how pure this place is. Well let's join them.

Bra: you read my mind!

(Both Bra and Goten start cheering the Z-fighters on as well)

(Back on Earth during the beam struggle)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: hmm… this doesn't look promising…

(Beam struggle)

Rike # 4: (Looks flustered)

Goku: (Still firing the beam) come on guys! More power were almost there!

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: come on guys! You can do it!

Roshi: yeah! Show them all of your power!

Oolong: make sure you blow him into space!

Puar: yeah and send Corpolius with him!

Dr. Briefs: I do say that he needs to be defeated for destroying countless years of research!

Mrs. Briefs: you said it!

Videl: come on…

Bulma: you can do it Trunks and Vegeta! I believe in you!

(Beam struggle)

Vegeta: were almost there…

Goku: just a little more energy…

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (While on his side of the beam suddenly goes from looking scared to smirking once again) (He then shouts out loud some kind of incantation and suddenly many small beams come out of the bigger beam at alarming rates)

(The beams are shown elongated as they go towards the Z-fighters)

Marron: huh!?

Krillian: what are those!?

(Suddenly one of the beams comes down and hits Marron)

Marron: (Screams and flies out of the struggle onto the ground)

Krillian: Marron!!

18: I know what he's doing! Those attacks are not fatal but he's using them to knock us out of the way so he can regain the advantage!

Krillian: damn him!

Marron: (Is shown trying to lift herself back up to rejoin) I have to get up, Earth is counting on us…

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Shoots off more of those small beams from out of his larger beam going down to the Z-fighters)

(Z-Fighters)

(one of the beams comes down and hits Choutzou)

Choutzou: ahhh! (Flies out of the struggle)

Tien: Choutzou!

Yamcha: oh no! (Is hit with a beam and thrown out)

Gotrix: damn it! Yamcha!

(On the side of the struggle near Gohan)

Gohan: (Is shown getting hit with many of the beams and is shaking after every hit, but tries his best to stay standing) no… no… I won't… I won't fall down… I won't…

Vegeta: he's toying with all of them Kakorot! He wants them out of the way so he can deal with us! That's why he's not using those little blasts on us!

Goku: he's just going to dispose of them!

Vegeta: if he does then we are dead Kakorot! We need all of their help if we are to succeed!

Trunks: I won't let one of those things hit me then!

(A beam comes near Trunks)

(The beam is about to hit him until he does something)

Trunks: (Flips into the)

(The beam hits the ground and disintegrates)

Trunks: (Lands on the ground and continues his assault)

Vegeta: good thinking Trunks! That saves a lot of time!

(Pan)

Pan: (Is shooting her power off when a beam reach her) oh no!

(The beam hits her, but she does not fly out of the blasting ground, but she does fall to the ground and stops blasting)

Goku: (Starts to notice that Rike's beam is starting to overcome their beam) oh no… he's going to get the upper hand again!

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Starts laughing hysterically again)

(The beam begins it's downwards journey to the Earth)

Krillian: it's getting too close! What are we going to do!?

18: …

(Suddenly Marron gets back into the battle)

Marron: I won't let that weak beam keep my down! (Shoots her beam back into the beam pool again)

18: you're back!

Marron: I will help save the world!

(Suddenly on the other side Choutzou and Yamcha rejoin the struggle)

Yamcha: were not going to stay down! (Shoots his beam off)

Choutzou: we will always come back! (Shoots off his beam)

(Gohan)

Gohan: (Regains his composure) there is no way those beams will keep me down! No way in hell!

Pan: (Is able to stand back up) (Breathes) I won't let you make a fool out of me… ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ULTRA PAN, PAN BLAST! (Adds in her pink blast to the Energy pool)

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Has another sweat drop) arrrgg… ahhhhhhhhhh! (Shoots off more smaller beams consistently from his bigger beam)

(The small beams reach the Z-fighters)

(Some of them take Trunks advice and they flip into the air and jump back down into the fight again)

Piccolo: (A beam comes towards him but while he's blasting his own beam off at the bigger beam he is able to blast the beam coming out him with a mouth beam)

(More beams hit some of the Z-fighters but they are able to take it and continue to blast at Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Starts clenching his teeth again) arrrgg… (He notices his small beams are failing)

(Z-Fighters)

Goku: alright! I think he's seeing his flaws now, we can beat him we just have to add a little more energy and our beam will hit his back!

Vegeta: everyone hold it together as best as you can!

(Everyone jerks up and starts adding even more energy to the beam)

Rike # 4: (Is trying to counter but can not)

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: maybe I should add a little touch to the recipe… (He suddenly disperses into his shadow sprites and reassembles near Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (While still trying to keep the Z-fighters down) master!

Corpolius: don't worry Rike # 4 you're doing fine… I've just come to add a little advantage to your victory.

(Z-fighters)

Trunks: what!? What's he doing here!?

Vegeta: huh!?

Goku: oh no… please no!

Pan: is he…?

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: master?

Corpolius: let's go… (Suddenly without hesitation he blasts off a long elongated blast and combines it with Rike # 4's and almost right away Rike's beam starts moving down towards the Z-fighters) hahahahahaahah! This is the death you've all been waiting for! (He shouts aloud with much evil laughter)

(Z-fighters)

Goku: it's all over…

Vegeta: I can't believe it…

Pan: no… I don't want to die!

Gohan: he can't be that strong…

Gotrix: we almost had it too!

Tien: no!

(Grand Kai's planet)

Goten: they're finished… if he's blasting at them then there is no chance in hell of victory.

Bra: (Hugs Goten and looks away from the fight)

Goten: its okay Bra…

King Kai: (Sighs in disbelief)

Grand Kai: Pikkon, get ready for some new arrivals…

(The Lookout on Earth)

(Bulma and Chi-Chi are not saying a word and are just looking in awe)

(Everyone else just closes their eyes)

(Beam struggle)

Corpolius: it looks like we've won Rike # 4!

Rike # 4: yes… yes… victory… (Acting kind of confused)

(Z-fighters)

Goku: after everything that we've been through starting with Rya # 1… I always thought we would have had the last laugh… I guess I was wrong… everything we had worked for up to this point had been for nothing. We might as well just stop throwing this beam right now.

Vegeta: (Is hardly able to argue) then so we shall…

Goku: goodbye everyone…

Pan: but-

Goku: no buts it's over… (Is about to stop firing off his beam)

(The combined beam from Rike # 4 and Corpolius is just second away from crushing all of the Z-fighters)

Corpolius: say hi to Yemma when you see him Z-fighters!

Rike # 4: (Is shown laughing)

(Z-fighters)

Goku: (Is shown looking down about to disperse his energy when voices are heard)

Voices: not yet…

Goku: (Looks up) huh!?

(Everyone else goes "Huh!?" and looks as well)

(In the sky the 7 white energy balls are shown and they all come to every side of the beam struggle floating around the Z-fighters)

(They form into the Positive Energy Dragons)

Positive Omega: Goku, it's not like you to just give up…

Positive Nova: yeah ever since we trained you, you never once said that you give up.

Positive Eis: it's unlike you.

Positive Oceanus: and frankly unnatural.

Goku: but he's won…

Omega: no… he's far from it.

Goku: what!?

Omega: DRAGONS UNITE!!!

Gohan: huh?

Vegeta: what is this!?

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: huh!?

Corpolius: what's going on!?

(All the Z-fighters look in awe as the 7 Positive energy Dragons go to the back of the group and starts morphing themselves together)

Pan: what are they doing!?

Trunks: I don't know…

Tien: it's beautiful…

Gohan: wow…

(Suddenly after the Dragons mashed together they took the form of the Eternal Dragon but in white energy form)

Krillian: oh my goodness!

Vegeta: here it comes!

(The White energy Dragon suddenly speeds forward at fast paces towards the Z-fighters as the Dragon enters their vicinity he enters all of their bodies)

(Suddenly the Z-fighters power up even more)

Goku: NOW IT ENDS!!! (Adds a huge dose of energy to the blast)

Gohan: (Does the same thing)

Pan: (Equals the amount of power)

Oub: (Has his extreme power blast added on)

Vegeta: (Sends a huge powerful blast to the energy pool)

(The same thing happens with the rest of the Z-fighters as well)

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4 (His eyes go wide)

Corpolius: what!? That's impossible! They are actually pushing my beam back! (He then notices something) what the hell is that!? I can't read its power level! How is that possible! How is any of this possible! (He sees the white energy Dragon as it moves up the power beams, he has taken the form of all the Z-fighters energy and he moves up the energy tail moving Corpolius and Rike # 4's beam back)

Rike # 4: were dying master… were dying!

Corpolius: (Looks to Rike # 4 with a look of sadness) I love you my child…

Rike # 4: master!? What!?

(The Dragon then reaches Rike # 4 and Corpolius in the form of the their own beam and the Z-fighters beam and just before it was about to hit them both Corpolius takes a quick jump in the air out of the way but Rike # 4 is not so lucky)

Rike # 4: (Is hit with the beam) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! (He screams)

(The Z-fighters add more power)

Goku: goodbye Rike # 4!

(Rike # 4)

Rike # 4: (Is shown inside of the beam just looking as the beam is taking him back) (His voice is muffled as he says this as he is beginning to disintegrate) I am free! I am free! I am free! I am free! I am free! I AM FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Suddenly starts to discombobulate and blows into millions of tiny pieces)

(The beam moves upwards towards space)

(Space is shown as the beam is shown flying into space way from Planet Earth, the beam of which contained Rike # 4)

(Back on Earth)

(Z-fighters)

(All it is, is quite after the final attack was thrown

(Everyone is shown breathing especially Goku and Vegeta)

Pan: (Suddenly breaks the silence and smiles and then begins to chuckle, she then starts chuckling even more and then she shouts out loud) we did it!! We did it!

(Everyone else begins to put a smile on their faces)

Yamcha: it's too good to be true! Pinch me I'm dreaming!

(Everyone starts jumping up and down and cheering)

(Marron, Krillian, and 18 hug one another)

(Gohan and Pan hug each other)

(Tien and Choutzou laugh with each other)

(Even Gotrix and Yamcha hug each other)

Oub: (Cleans the sweat off of his forehead)

Piccolo: (Puts his hand on Oub's shoulder) you did good out there kid… you're a hero now.

Oub: (Begins to smile and looks towards Piccolo he then starts to laugh)

Piccolo: (Starts laughing as well)

Vegeta: (Is still breathing after all of that)

Goku: (Comes Vegeta's side smiling) like I said Vegeta, you have to admit that we make a good team.

Vegeta: (Goes from a grumpy face to a smiling face)

Goku: (Puts his thumb up towards Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Puts his thumb up towards Goku as well)

(The Lookout)

(Chi-Chi and Bulma are crying)

Chi-Chi: they did it!

Bulma: they sure did!

(They both hug each other)

Videl: I can't believe they won…

Roshi: miracles do happen.

Goken: daddy won! Yippee!

Mr. Satan: Mind: you are the true champions of the world…

(Grand Kai's Planet)

(Goten and Bra are shown cheering and holding each other jumping up and down in the air in celebration)

(The other fighters are shown in the background as well cheering in victory)

Olibu: my world is saved…

Pikkon: and hopefully it will stay.

Grand Kai: (Sighs with relief) what a relief…

King Kai: (Chuckles out loud) I knew they'd win!

(Back on Earth)

(Goku and Vegeta still have their thumbs pointed towards one another)

(The sun is shown in the background as it begins to rise over the horizon to signify dawn approaching)

Narrator: it is the sound of happiness in the lives of the Z-fighters, as finally the chapter of the Drones has come to a close, starting with Rya # 1 and ending with Rike # 4. Peace can once again flourish the Earth… or can it?

Vegeta: (Puts his thumb down)

Goku: (Does as well)

Vegeta: now we only have one more problem to correct…

Goku: yeah I see him too.

(Both Goku and Vegeta point towards Corpolius shown floating in the air)

Corpolius: … (Is shown looking down at them)

Narrator: will Corpolius live up to his word and leave planet Earth? Or is a new chapter in this battle about to begin? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goku and the others exchange a few words with Corpolius and he ends up living to his end of the deal, but even so that doesn't stop Rya # 2 from trying to fight the Z-fighters again, but even that won't be enough to stop the power of the Z-fighters. And later Mr. Satan does something that will change his life forever! Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 75: The Heavens look clearer.

Authors Note: the war is finally over yes! But that doesn't mean the saga is over, I will still be posting more episodes under this saga, I will tell you when I will start up a new saga under a new story, so you don't have to worry about that. But anyway, how did you guys think the final battle? Pretty cool, huh!?

Talk to me about it in the reviews.


	44. Dragonball Z2 Episode 75: The Heavens lo

Dragonball Z2 Episode 75: The Heavens look clearer.

Narrator: it was a time when two great powers clashed together, one being from a Sayian with prater abilities and the other being a more then confused Drone, but even so the Drones power was over Goku's and all was thought to be lost in this confrontation until…

Rike # 4: you… will… lose… (He says in a medium tone) (The beam is moving closer to Goku)

Goku: damn it! (Still trying to keep Rike's beam from touching the Earth) this is no good… I'm not going to be able to repel it… damn… were doomed!

(Suddenly another blast combines with Goku's blast)

Goku: huh? (Looks to his side and sees that Vegeta has added his own attack to the beam struggle at the same time as Goku) Vegeta!

Vegeta: Kakorot! Pay attention!

Goku: right! (Looks towards Rike # 4 and continue to blow his beam toward Rike)

Vegeta: (Is also doing so)

Goku: you joined just in the nick of time…

Vegeta: I will not stand by and watch our home be demolished; I've already lived through that once before… I will not allow it to happen: AGAIN!! (Adding more power to the combined beams)

Narrator: both Vegeta and Goku were giving it all that they could to stop the powerful beam that would engulfed the Earth in death if it broke through, but even together two of the most powerful warriors out there could not break the beam that was certain to tear them all apart, so the Z-fighters made a noble decision…

Vegeta: we will die in peace… that is my last word…

Goku: you're right…

(Suddenly voices shout from behind)

Gohan: it's not over yet dad!?

Goku: huh!?

Gohan: (Jumps in on the side of Goku and adds his own beam into the Goku and Vegeta combined beam) were controlling this struggle together!

Goku: (Whiles giving power to his beam) Gohan!

Trunks: (Jumps in next to Vegeta) (He then adds his beam) were not going out without a fight! I'm going to prove to you that I'm worth a damn dad!

Vegeta: Trunks!?

(Suddenly Piccolo, Oub, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzou, and Gotrix land and they add in their beams to the mix)

Piccolo: we are all fighting together!

Oub: right to the bitter bone!

Tien: this is all worth it!

(Suddenly Pan Lands next to Gohan, and Krillian, 18, and Marron land near her as well and they fire off their beams)

Pan: were all here to help grandpa! (While holstering her beam in the air)

Goku: thank you all so much! This is exactly what we need!

Vegeta: I can feel the power of our beam growing with every combination added… the power of us all together is humongous!

Narrator: and after many attempts and hard struggles with dealing with miniature beams the struggle appeared to be going in the Z-fighters favor until the most unexpected of circumstances arose…

Corpolius: let's go… (Suddenly without hesitation he blasts off a long elongated blast and combines it with Rike # 4's and almost right away Rike's beam starts moving down towards the Z-fighters) hahahahahaahah! This is the death you've all been waiting for! (He shouts aloud with much evil laughter)

Narrator: Corpolius had joined in the beam struggle! At this point all was a guaranteed loss for our heroes until another event arose, but this time it would change everything and not even Corpolius saw it coming…

Goku: (Is shown looking down about to disperse his energy when voices are heard)

Voices: not yet…

Goku: (Looks up) huh!?

(Everyone else goes "Huh!?" and looks as well)

(In the sky the 7 white energy balls are shown and they all come to every side of the beam struggle floating around the Z-fighters)

(They form into the Positive Energy Dragons)

Positive Omega: Goku, it's not like you to just give up…

Positive Nova: yeah ever since we trained you, you never once said that you give up.

Positive Eis: it's unlike you.

Positive Oceanus: and frankly unnatural.

Goku: but he's won…

Omega: no… he's far from it.

Goku: what!?

Omega: DRAGONS UNITE!!!

Narrator: after that the Dragons formed a white version of Shenron and took the form of the energy the Z-fighters were shooting off to increase the flow, it was so powerful that Corpolius beam was pushed back as if it were nothing!

Rike # 4 (His eyes go wide)

Corpolius: what!? That's impossible! They are actually pushing my beam back! (He then notices something) what the hell is that!? I can't read its power level! How is that possible! How is any of this possible! (He sees the white energy Dragon as it moves up the power beams, he has taken the form of all the Z-fighters energy and he moves up the energy tail moving Corpolius and Rike # 4's beam back)

Rike # 4: were dying master… were dying!

Corpolius: (Looks to Rike # 4 with a look of sadness) I love you my child…

Rike # 4: master!? What!?

(The Dragon then reaches Rike # 4 and Corpolius in the form of the their own beam and the Z-fighters beam and just before it was about to hit them both Corpolius takes a quick jump in the air out of the way but Rike # 4 is not so lucky)

Rike # 4: (Is hit with the beam) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! (He screams)

Narrator: and it was over for Rike # 4 once and for all!

Rike # 4: (Is shown inside of the beam just looking as the beam is taking him back) (His voice is muffled as he says this as he is beginning to disintegrate) I am free! I am free! I am free! I am free! I am free! I AM FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Suddenly starts to discombobulate and blows into millions of tiny pieces)

(The beam moves upwards towards space)

(Space is shown as the beam is shown flying into space way from Planet Earth, the beam of which contained Rike # 4)

Narrator: peace could one again flourish the Earth… but one last problem floods the Z-fighters heads: Corpolius! He's alive and well, but hopefully looking to negotiate surrender. Find out if he lives up to his word today on Dragonball Z2!

(In the city)

(The sun has risen and the light in the sky has indeed returned)

(Sharpener, Eraser, and Launch look into the air with the silence and other survivors in the background look up in the air as well)

Eraser: so, is it all over?

Sharpener: there haven't been any rumbles for a long time…

Launch: I know who did it…

Eraser: who?

Sharpener: yeah?

Launch: Goku…

Sharpener: do you really think he could have pulled it all off after all the trouble they were giving him and Gohan and the others, I mean I saw the news broadcasts before we flung ourselves off a of a cliff.

Launch: he's Goku… I've known him since he was just a small child, he can do anything.

Sharpener: whoa! You don't look a day over 25! Wow!

Eraser: (Starts getting an annoyed look on her face)

Launch: (Blushes) why thank you…

Sharpener: I mean you're per-

Eraser: (Punches Sharpener in the head)

Sharpener: ow!!! What was that for Eraser!?

Eraser: you know damn well Sharpener!

Sharpener: I'm sorry babe…

Eraser: (Goes from a distraught face to a happy face) why don't we all just go and grab something to eat?

Sharpener: sure I'm starving!

Launch: I could definitely use something to eat myself.

(All 3 of them are shown walking into the city together)

Launch: just make sure I stay away from pepper you guys.

Sharpener and Eraser: deal!

(Back at the battlefield)

(Goku and Vegeta both look up towards Corpolius with serious looks on their faces)

(The Z-fighters stay quite and also look up towards the master of all Drones)

Corpolius: (Is shown from the air looking down towards Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: so… are you going to live up to your end of the deal and leave this planet for good!

Corpolius: you know I could blow up this entire planet right now without so much as lifting a finger if I really wanted to.

(Everyone in the group starts to gasp)

Vegeta: then be our guests…

Corpolius: and that's why I'm not going to do that… you two are not afraid of death because you have been dead many times before and you are willing to die even more to get what you want… I respect that, and also the fact that it comes from a Sayian is mind boggling.

Goku: so are you going to destroy us or are you going to leave us? (He demands and answer)

Corpolius: (Cross his hands and then starts floating down to the ground)

Goku: huh? (As Corpolius floats down)

Corpolius: (Lands in front of Goku and Vegeta with his arms still crossed) well that depends… do you really think I should leave?

Vegeta: now why in the world would we want you to stay!? You aided in creating that beast and you sent those Drones down here in the first place!

Corpolius: the only true reason I sent them down here was to answer the prophecy…

Goku: the prophecy is a dead prophecy!

Corpolius: know it's not! It's just my hopes went down Rike # 4 was not the one who I thought was going to be my replacement… the Ultimate 5 is not the team I thought of which was supposed to fall by an enemies hands then one of them was supposed to resurface to claim victory and the leadership of the Drone world. My search continues.

Gohan: so wait this had nothing to do with the death of Rya # 1!?

Corpolius: in some ways yes, but that does not take away the fact that I was very furious to hear of his passing. But I can take losing some Drones there are plenty more where they all came from.

Goku: well you know what? You can send as many of those Drones down her as you like Corpolius, just remember that we are the ones who will defeat them all!

Corpolius: yes I do not hinder your judgment… you are correct.

Goku: and I want you to go back home and remember the name: the Z-fighters because it will reign across the whole galaxy and maybe then when they hear that name we will be safe from harm.

Corpolius: I doubt that…

Goku: what?

Corpolius: although it would strike fear in those from space that does not stop the Earth from turning on its greatest heroes.

Goku: what do you mean!?

Corpolius: I'm saying that one day something will bring about the end of days, and it will be up to you all if you choose to face it or not.

Vegeta: huh?

Corpolius: (Walks up to Goku and puts his hand on his shoulder)

Goku: …

Corpolius: do not be frightened… you are an excellent warrior Goku, and together the rest of your friends and your family seem to add great power to the strong reserves that you already have. Take that and use it as a weapon for future references.

Goku: I never thought I'd take advice from an enemy but I'd have to agree.

Corpolius: excellent. I will make my leave now… (Turns away from the Z-fighters)

Pan: oh thank goodness…

Tien: did he actually say he was leaving!?

Piccolo: yeah… like I said before he wasn't here to destroy the planet. Only the Ultimate 5 were.

(Where the Ultimate 5 (Or should I say 4.) are lying)

Rya # 2: (Opens up one of his eyes) (He was laying a little ways away from the other 3 Drones) (He then turns and eyeballs the sword he used earlier)

(Z-fighters)

Goku: what do you plan to do next?

Corpolius: well I'm still going to find out who really would meet the prophecy standards and go from there… it may take many years to accomplish but one day I will be able to step down as leader of Dronus.

Goku: humph… well good luck to you… I guess.

Corpolius: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: and don't let us see you hear again!

Corpolius: I promise you, I will never return here. And neither will another group of drones.

Vegeta: you better live up to your word.

Corpolius: I promise you I may despise you all but I am a being of my word. And my word is law.

(Rya # 2)

Rya # 2: (Is shown breathing and slowly walking over to the group with his sword pointing out) I'll kill you… I'll kill you… I'll kill you all… (He says quietly to himself as he breathes hard)

(Z-fighters)

Pan: this turned out better then we thought! Now we can look for the Dragonballs and wish everyone back that was killed by Rya # 1 and the Ultimate 5.

Krillian: that sure does sound like a good plan.

Yamcha: but aren't we only able to resurrect those that have died within a year?

Piccolo: not unless you have Dende… after our encounters with Majin Buu and the Black Start Dragonballs, Dende did his best to mend the balls and try to bring people back from all over time.

Tien: well that's a relief.

Goku: and that's why I said after I beat Rya # 1 that we should allow the dragon to rekindle with the Earth and then bring everyone back.

Gohan: so you knew it could be done before?

Goku: yep. I sure fooled you guys.

Gohan: (Smiles)

Trunks: then we can begin collecting right away!

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Getting ready to leave, turns around and notices something) hmm… what is he up to? (Chuckles)

Goku: what is who up to?

Pan: (From behind) grandpa!

Goku: huh!? (As he turns around and looks to see that Rya # 2 has the sword up to Pan's throat) what!? Not you again! Haven't you tried this enough times!?

Rya # 2: I will not rest until # 1's killers are all destroyed!

Corpolius: stand down Rya # 2.

Rya # 2: NOT UNTIL THEY ARE DEAD!!

(Everyone gasps)

Marron: he disobeyed his ruler.

Rya # 2: I know what you did "master" and you used us to decipher that little prophecy of yours! You never once cared about our well being and the loss of # 1. All you wanted was to search for your replacement! That is not how being leader of a planet and race works! I would have thought that you of all things would know this but apparently not. I can't wait to converse with the Drone god about your actions "master" then you too will end up like the old Leader of Dronus, blown into oblivion!

Corpolius: how dare you talk to me like that! I could kill you right where you stand!

Rya # 2: go ahead but as long as you kill these Z-fighters I really don't mind dying.

Corpolius: (Has a sweat drop)

Rya # 2: see you don't even want to kill them because they were not even apart of your goal. Now that Rike # 4 is gone you have no reason to want to kill them. You're pathetic! You're just like Goku! (Puts the sword up closer to pan's throat) and now I will draw the first blood!

Pan: (Is struggling in his arms)

Gohan: (Looks serious toward Rya # 2) unless you want to be killed by a Sayian I suggest you let her go.

Rya # 2: and what do you intend to do about it!?

Goku: don't fight it Rya… you are weakened to the point that even the weakest person here could beat you.

Rya # 2: I feel fine!

Gohan: no you don't.

Rya # 2: well who has the hostage here!? I'm going to release this sword taking her head off at any second. You see "master" I should have been the one chosen to replace you because I have brains; Rike had no brains he was a confused little child! All he had was bronze, as where even in the tightest of situations I will still come out victor!

Gohan: I said let her go! Now! That is your last warning!

Rya # 2: (Starts laughing)

Gohan: …

Rya # 2: come and do it! (He shouts)

(He starts laughing again until suddenly there is a bump)

Rya # 2: (Spits up some blood) (He then falls to the ground)

Gohan: (Is shown in front of Pan, he had punched Rya # 2 with a direct hit right in the stomach and chest area)

(The sword falls to the ground and poufs away)

Gohan: are you okay Pan?

Pan: (Grasping her neck) yeah… I'm fine. Thank you daddy. (Turns around and looks at Rya # 2) is he dead?

Gohan: no. he and the other 3 Drones are alive still, but defeated.

Corpolius: I can make a change to that.

(Everyone goes "huh!?")

Corpolius: (Puts his hands out)

(Suddenly the other 3 Drones are shown and they liquefy turning into some kind of black substance)

(Then Rya # 2 is shown and he liquefies into a black substance)

Goku: huh!?

(All 4 remaining liquefied Drones then come flying towards Corpolius)

Corpolius: … (Is hit with the liquid and it enters his body)

Goku: what did you do!?

Corpolius: how do you think I've gotten this strong?

Vegeta: you absorbed them!?

Goku: I had originally thought you were born this strong.

Corpolius: no, of course not, just because I am the leader does not mean that I a naturally strong. It took a lot of Drones to get where I am today. (Begins to walk away)

18: so are they… dead?

Corpolius: yep. (He says without much emotion) and good riddance, I knew one day they'd turn their back on me.

Vegeta: you remind me a lot of my father! (He shouts)

Corpolius: (Chuckles) presumably so. (As he walks away a vortex forms in front of him just like the one he had used to get there) (As he walks away he puts his hand in the air that mean "goodbye) (He turns around and looks at the Z-fighters with his yellow eyes on his shadow body and the vortex then takes him away)

(The vortex completely vanishes)

Goku: (Smirks) (Sighs) let's get out of here.

Vegeta: I couldn't agree with you more.

Pan: were right behind you grandpa!

Gohan: it's time to see your mom again Pan.

Pan: sweet! Goken and I will be able to use our new pool just like I promised him!

Gohan: (Chuckles)

Oub: I can finally return to my family… my parents are probably worried sick about me.

Goku: did they know you came to fight?

Oub: yeah they did, they have every right to worry.

Goku: (Chuckles)

Tien: well… Choutzou and I are going to be off then.

Yamcha: will we see you again?

Tien: yeah, if something goes awry, you can count us in.

Choutzou: yeah!

Tien: but first comes first… Choutzou, you have to train.

Choutzou: yeah I know.

Tien: but don't worry buddy I'll be right by your side.

Choutzou: thank you Tien.

Tien: (Smirks)

(They both fly off)

Piccolo: I think I'll spend more time on the Lookout if it's alright with Dende, being a drifter like I've been doing these pat 5 years is just not helping me much. The Kami in me wants to stay up there.

Goku: well you go straight to it.

Piccolo: yeah, definitely.

Gotrix: I don't know if it's any consolation to you guys but, can I stay with your Z-team? I want to learn more about the universe and what you guys stand for.

Goku: (Turns around and looks at Gotrix) sure thing Gotrix! You've definitely earned it.

Gotrix: thank you Goku, I can't wait to fight by your side again.

Yamcha: I doubt you'll do any better then me.

Gotrix: at least trying never really hurt anyone.

Yamcha: I see where you're coming from… so does that make us friends now?

Gotrix: sure… but I still want to beat you Yamcha.

Yamcha: definitely, you just name your time and place.

Gotrix: (Smirks at Yamcha)

Yamcha: (Also smirks)

Goku: alright we better get going, we need to tell the world that their safe now.

Vegeta: right but first let's get back to the lookout.

Goku: okay.

Oub: see ya Goku!

Goku: goodbye Oub!

Oub: (Waves goodbye and flies off into the sky)

Piccolo: Mind: that kid still has a lot more power just waiting to come out, he may not have been able to hold his own for very long but by gosh he sure had a lot going for himself. Who knows, maybe I'll pay him a little visit in his village and do some one on one training. You'll sure be seeing a lot more of me kid; I'm not finished with you yet.

(And with that all the Z-fighters fly off into the sky to the Lookout)

Narrator: after that conversation the Z-fighters made their way back to the Lookout to reunite with those who they had longed to see without fear.

(The Lookout)

(The Z-fighters land on the Lookout)

Chi-Chi: (Turns and looks) they're back!

(And just like that without any thought everyone on the Lookout runs up to the Z-fighters at alarming rates and hugs their respected counterparts)

(Gohan and Pan are shown hugging Videl, Mr. Satan, and Chi-Chi as well as Goku)

Videl: we thought we were going to lose you guys for sure.

Gohan: really? Naw, it was a synch.

Pan: (And just like that she starts to chuckle at what her father said because of the untrue ness of it)

Gohan: (Can't help but laugh as well)

Videl: (Cracks a smile)

(Goku and Chi-Chi don't pay attention and they are shown hugging one another)

Chi-Chi: I missed you so much Goku…

Goku: I missed you too Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: it feels like this has happened too many times before.

Goku: (Smiles) it sure has.

(They start hugging even harder now)

(Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks)

Bulma: I thought I was going to lose you guys out there too, like Bra.

Trunks: no mom, and the only reason we handled it as well as we did out there is because we fought for Bra's sake, we knew we had to live so we wouldn't let her down, now we can bring her back with a clean conscious.

Vegeta: (Looks away from them towards the bodies of Goten, Bra, and Rya # 56)

Bulma: Vegeta?

Vegeta: we will be beginning the Dragonball collecting immediately after we announce that the Ultimate 5 is dead. And as soon as we do that the sooner that Bra will be back in my arms.

Trunks: Mind: wow… father really did miss Bra… I never knew he cared so much for her, it seemed like every time she asked him to do something he always scowled at her. Maybe deep down inside he really did enjoy doing all of those things with her, wow; I never realized how pure a heart my dad has. No wonder I never was able to unlock what he has unlocked, he has truly been a savior of this group. (Smiles towards his father)

Vegeta: (Looks towards Trunks and has a playful smile on his face) what Trunks? Do I have something on my face?

Trunks: (Smiles) no dad, I'm just admiring you.

Vegeta: (Smirks) don't we all?

Trunks: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: well if you're going to do that why don't you try looking a little less like you want to pounce on me.

Trunks: (Laughs) deal.

Narrator: happiness fills the skies and airs of earth as the Z-fighters reunite with their loved ones (OX King, Puar, Oolong, and others are shown laughing and talking with the Z-fighters) and true freedom once again can aid our heroes in settling down as best as they can.

(Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo)

Dende: so you'll be staying with us again Piccolo?

Piccolo: yeah, I got kind of tired of traveling the world when my home is right here on the Lookout.

Mr. Popo: thanks to my gardening. (He brags)

Dende: (Laughs) Popo, you jokester!

Piccolo: (Chuckles)

Dende: you're welcome to stay anytime Piccolo; you are technically the former guardian.

Piccolo: try to refrain from calling me that though.

Dende: right.

(Suddenly they all start laughing)

(Everyone is happy again)

Narrator: a few days later.

(Satan City as it's getting rebuilt)

(There is a stage set up in the middle of the city where most of the Z-fighters are shown standing up on and there is a podium with a microphone on it)

(Mass crowds are building up next to the stage awaiting what has to be said)

Random Person # 1: I wonder what this is all about.

Random Person # 2: yeah it sounds like some kind of political rally.

Random Person # 3: no that looks like Goku up on stage, and his hair is short and black again… how does he do that? It's like he changes his style of hair on command or something.

(On the stage)

(Vegeta is shown standing to the side of the podium with Gohan to the other side and Goku walking in front of it)

(The others are in the back along with Videl, Mr. Satan, Pan, Krillian, Marron, 18, and other fighters)

Goku: (Starts speaking into the microphone0 testing, testing, 1-2-3… uh, good it works! Now could I please have everyone's attention for just a moment?

(The People in the crowd simmer down and stop talking)

Goku: okay, good, thank you! (As he speaks into the microphone) anyways as you all may have noticed do to the fact that there have been no rumbles as of the past few days, well to answer why is simply this: we have defeated the Ultimate 5!

(Suddenly everyone in the audience starts to cheer)

Goku: if it weren't for the efforts of everyone standing up her on this stage this whole planet would have been completely erased from exesistence. So I suggest you give them all a nice big round of applause! (He starts clapping)

(The crowd starts clapping as well)

(The Z-fighters take bows)

Random Woman: that Vegeta is so dreamy…

(Back on stage)

Vegeta: (Closes his eyes and with a smirk on his face and a sweat drop going down his head)

Goku: you are all free now! But if anything ever harms this planet again, then you'll know who will rise to challenge it. The Z-fighters!

(Everyone starts cheering again)

(In the back of the stage)

(Videl and Pan are smiling except Mr. Satan)

Mr. Satan: (Looks at Goku with a serious look and then closes his eyes and opens them again) (He then takes a deep breathe and then walks up to the podium) (He whispers into Goku's ear)

Goku: oh! Looks like the champ wants to say a few words, well I know you all want to hear his voice in his home town. So take away Hercule! (Steps down from the podium)

Mr. Satan: (Steps up) hello all my loyal fans and trainees. I the Great Mr. Satan would like- (Suddenly stops talking) (He starts talking again with a lower sounding voice) I really need to get something off my chest here today.

Random People: -huh?

-like what?

-what's wrong champ?

Mr. Satan: I have been keeping this a secret for many, many years now and now it's time to stop kidding myself and just come clean. (Pauses for a slight second) I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO BEAT CELL!

(Suddenly there is a shock sequence with all the Z-fighters)

Videl: daddy?

Pan: did he just confess!?

Goku: (Starts smiling)

(Everyone in the audience looks stunned)

Mr. Satan: and I deeply apologize for lying all of these years. There were many times before when I felt like telling you all, but ever time I did want to somebody had always walked up to me and said: "My son really looks up to you, and wants to be just like you when he grows up." It's that of which makes me stay quiet… for the longest time it was about he women and the money, but now I've come to realize that I've lived that and I'm finished and done with that, my part in that life is over. If you all want to know the true person who defeated Cell, look to my right. (Points towards Gohan)

(The people in the audience look towards Gohan)

Gohan: (Is in his blue suit and wearing his glasses) umm… hi…

Mr. Satan: for those who watched the Cell Games you may remember a little golden haired boy that we had mistaken for a delivery boy, well when he and Cell were interlocking lights with one another, I did not have anything to do with that battle, I was cowering in the corner alongside reporters and some of my students, the only reason I said I beat him was because I was the only one who was standing after Cell was sent into space.

Crowd: -that explains why there was no body…

(Back on the stage)

Mr. Satan: the man who married my daughter and had my granddaughter is the man who beat Cell. I was nothing that day but a young guy who just had an over inflated ego, I'm sorry for lying and I hope deep down you can all forgive me for what I've done. If not then you can hate me and take away everything that I have, I deserve it anyway. (Walks off the Podium)

Gohan: (Has a look of shock on his face)

(The Crowd is just dead silent)

Gohan: (Thinks for a moment and then sighs and then he goes up to the podium) (He then speaks into the microphone) hello everyone, I'm Gohan…

(Everyone looks at him)

Gohan: I would just like to say a few things on Mr. Satan's behalf. Some of you know me as the great Sayiaman and the Golden fighter; well there was a reason why I didn't really do any protecting of the innocent in the city anymore. It was because I wanted a quite life away from fighting people, that's why I threw in the towel. I was never prepared for Mr. Satan to make a confession like this and I actually commended him for lying because at least then we wouldn't really get the recognition that we really never wanted in the first place. At the past few Tournaments we allowed Mr. Satan to keep his title by faking our ways of getting beaten, we did that as a favor to him for what he did for us. Because what he did for us was a blessing in disguise and also he became a member of this family after I married his daughter, and a mighty beautiful one at that.

Videl: (Smiles)

Gohan: what Mr. Satan just did took a lot of guts for him to do, and really he couldn't have picked a more appropriate time to come clean, because well… people know who we are now ever since Rya and Baby, we couldn't hide ourselves from you anymore either. Now that you know who we all are, we don't need Mr. Satan to cover for us anymore to stay out of the line light. It's too late for that now. So before you guys start judging Mr. Satan for what he did, sit and think about it for awhile and know that, he did it because he didn't want to disappoint his fans, the people who looked up to him the most. How would you feel if the hero you thought was going to win ended up being out matched in every way by another person or an enemy? All of those people's hopes and dreams would be crushed. Mr. Satan did what he did so people could have someone to look up to. Because if you didn't have him, you guys would have been lost a long time ago.

Crowd: (Looks silently towards Gohan)

Gohan: I thank you all for taking the time to listen to me, and now it's your decision if you choose to forgive or to hate Mr. Satan. (Walks down from the podium)

Crowd: (Is silent for a moment but then suddenly the silence breaks) (They start o cheer out loud) Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!

Mr. Satan: they still love me…

Goku: technically you still are the champion of martial arts.

Mr. Satan: you're right Goku! (Puts his fingers in the air and forms the peace sign and starts laughing his loud laugh) yeahhhhhhhh! I'm the champion of the world!

(The Crowd continues to cheer him on)

Mr. Satan: (Quickly turns and looks towards Gohan) thank you Gohan…

Gohan: don't mention it Hercule.

Mr. Satan: (Turns back to his fans)

Videl: wow Gohan… I didn't know you had such a good choice in words Gohan… especially the part about the beautiful wife…

Gohan: (Smiles) well I sure have that gift of surprise. (Looking at Videl)

Pan: oh brother, here they go… (Putting her hands on her face)

Goken: (Is shown laughing)

(Gohan and Videl start kissing each other)

Goku: (Is shown smiling and the crowd still cheers)

Narrator: Mr. Satan has done what most people would never do in a lifetime and that is telling the truth, and the truth as I might add, sets you free. But other then that, the search for the Dragonballs to revive those killed is about to begin. Meanwhile in the Otherworld…

(Grand Kai's planet)

(Goten and Bra are still watching through the crystal ball)

Goten: I didn't think the guy had it in him to confess.

Bra: I know and you're brother sounded really cool when he was defending him.

Goten: yeah my brothers always been pretty good with words. It's his fighting that can use improvement.

Bra: (Laughs)

King Kai: (Laughs as well)

(Suddenly Grand Kai fireballs himself over to Goten and the others)

King Kai: huh!?

Grand Kai: hey there everybody!

Goten: oh, hey Grand Kai, what's up?

Bra: yeah.

Grand Kai: there's been a little uprising going on down there in Hell. You think you two can go and take care of it?

Goten: to hell?

Grand Kai: yeah, Pikkon is busy at the moment.

Goten: sure! I'd sure like to see what that guy Frieza and Cell look like!

Grand Kai: trust me you'll see him.

King Kai: you two be careful down there, some of those guys might give you a hard time.

Goten: don't worry King Kai, will be fine.

Bra: I'm dying to see all those guys as well! My dad talks about them 24/7.

Goten: alright then! Let's go!

Narrator: Goten and Bra are about to embark into the depths of Hell to stop an uprising. What surprises may they run into, or more accurate to say, who will they run into? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Goten and Bra get down to Hell, and some familiar faces show up including someone of whom they don't want to see much of at all. And later the resurrection of friends begins on Earth. All next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 76: Trouble in Hell.


	45. Dragonball Z2 Episode 76: Trouble in Hel

Dragonball Z2 Episode 76: Trouble in Hell.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Rike # 4 was finally eliminated and Corpolius made his leave back to his home world, this lead another thing for the Z-fighters to do and that was to get back to their friends and family waiting for them back on the Lookout…

Videl: we thought we were going to lose you guys for sure.

Gohan: really? Naw, it was a synch.

Pan: (And just like that she starts to chuckle at what her father said because of the untrue ness of it)

Gohan: (Can't help but laugh as well)

Videl: (Cracks a smile)

(Goku and Chi-Chi don't pay attention and they are shown hugging one another)

Chi-Chi: I missed you so much Goku…

Goku: I missed you too Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: it feels like this has happened too many times before.

Goku: (Smiles) it sure has.

(They start hugging even harder now)

(Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks)

Bulma: I thought I was going to lose you guys out there too, like Bra.

Trunks: no mom, and the only reason we handled it as well as we did out there is because we fought for Bra's sake, we knew we had to live so we wouldn't let her down, now we can bring her back with a clean conscious.

Narrator: a few days after the reunion an announcement was being made to the world from Satan City on a sound stage which the Z-fighters stood upon, Goku gave the speech and told the world that the Ultimate 5 had been defeated, but that was until the biggest surprise of the day came afoot and it involved Mr. Satan!

Mr. Satan: (Steps up) hello all my loyal fans and trainees. I the Great Mr. Satan would like- (Suddenly stops talking) (He starts talking again with a lower sounding voice) I really need to get something off my chest here today.

Random People: -huh?

-like what?

-what's wrong champ?

Mr. Satan: I have been keeping this a secret for many, many years now and now it's time to stop kidding myself and just come clean. (Pauses for a slight second) I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO BEAT CELL!

Narrator: people did not know what to think after this had happened, so everyone stood in a grim silence as Mr. Satan continued his confession…

Mr. Satan: and I deeply apologize for lying all of these years. There were many times before when I felt like telling you all, but ever time I did want to somebody had always walked up to me and said: "My son really looks up to you, and wants to be just like you when he grows up." It's that of which makes me stay quiet… for the longest time it was about the women and the money, but now I've come to realize that I've lived that and I'm finished and done with that, my part in that life is over. If you all want to know the true person who defeated Cell, look to my right. (Points towards Gohan)

(The people in the audience look towards Gohan)

Gohan: (Is in his blue suit and wearing his glasses) umm… hi…

Mr. Satan: for those who watched the Cell Games you may remember a little golden haired boy that we had mistaken for a delivery boy, well when he and Cell were interlocking lights with one another, I did not have anything to do with that battle, I was cowering in the corner alongside reporters and some of my students, the only reason I said I beat him was because I was the only one who was standing after Cell was sent into space.

Crowd: -that explains why there was no body…

(Back on the stage)

Mr. Satan: the man who married my daughter and had my granddaughter is the man who beat Cell. I was nothing that day but a young guy who just had an over inflated ego, I'm sorry for lying and I hope deep down you can all forgive me for what I've done. If not then you can hate me and take away everything that I have, I deserve it anyway. (Walks off the Podium)

Narrator: after that it was assumed that Mr. Satan would live the rest of his days as a hated man, but Gohan being the hero that he is, came in to save the day…

Gohan: I would just like to say a few things on Mr. Satan's behalf. Some of you know me as the great Sayiaman and the Golden fighter; well there was a reason why I didn't really do any protecting of the innocent in the city anymore. It was because I wanted a quite life away from fighting people, that's why I threw in the towel. I was never prepared for Mr. Satan to make a confession like this and I actually commended him for lying because at least then we wouldn't really get the recognition that we really never wanted in the first place. At the past few Tournaments we allowed Mr. Satan to keep his title by faking our ways of getting beaten, we did that as a favor to him for what he did for us. Because what he did for us was a blessing in disguise and also he became a member of this family after I married his daughter, and a mighty beautiful one at that.

Videl: (Smiles)

Gohan: what Mr. Satan just did took a lot of guts for him to do, and really he couldn't have picked a more appropriate time to come clean, because well… people know who we are now ever since Rya and Baby, we couldn't hide ourselves from you anymore either. Now that you know who we all are, we don't need Mr. Satan to cover for us anymore to stay out of the line light. It's too late for that now. So before you guys start judging Mr. Satan for what he did, sit and think about it for awhile and know that, he did it because he didn't want to disappoint his fans, the people who looked up to him the most. How would you feel if the hero you thought was going to win ended up being out matched in every way by another person or an enemy? All of those people's hopes and dreams would be crushed. Mr. Satan did what he did so people could have someone to look up to. Because if you didn't have him, you guys would have been lost a long time ago.

Crowd: (Looks silently towards Gohan)

Gohan: I thank you all for taking the time to listen to me, and now it's your decision if you choose to forgive or to hate Mr. Satan. (Walks down from the podium)

Crowd: (Is silent for a moment but then suddenly the silence breaks) (They start o cheer out loud) Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!

Narrator: Mr. Satan's loyal fans stayed his loyal fans, elsewhere in Otherworld Goten and Bra admired the events going on until Grand Kai showed up with a proposition…

Grand Kai: there's been a little uprising going on down there in Hell. You think you two can go and take care of it?

Goten: to hell?

Grand Kai: yeah, Pikkon is busy at the moment.

Goten: sure! I'd sure like to see what that guy Frieza and Cell look like!

Grand Kai: trust me you'll see him.

King Kai: you two be careful down there, some of those guys might give you a hard time.

Goten: don't worry King Kai, will be fine.

Bra: I'm dying to see all those guys as well! My dad talks about them 24/7.

Goten: alright then! Let's go!

Narrator: what evil being will Goten and Bra run into and be forced to fight with? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Both Bra and Goten are shown flying across the skies of the Otherworld as they make their way to Hell)

Bra: (Flies close behind Goten)

Goten: (Is ahead flying) I think were getting close… I feel some big negative energy right now.

Bra: me too… you know I have a question to ask Goten… how did these guys get to keep their bodies if they went to Hell? I thought that you lost your body if you were devoted to evil or were unpure in life.

Goten: that's not always true Bra, if you have a significant amount of energy you could harm King Yemma, and well King Yemma doesn't want people to harm them so he sends all the normal powerless people who were bad in life to Hell but first takes their body and he lets the ones who could harm him keep their bodies because well… if he didn't then he'd sign his own death warrant.

Bra: but wouldn't they just kill him anyways?

Goten: not if he let them keep their body they can and progress and do anything they want in Hell. It's almost just as good there as it is at Grand Kai's planet. As long as they are aloud to keep their body most of the time they will comply… but still they try to find ways out of Hell. You can say it's just like people who go to the Grand Kai's planet, those who devoted their lives to being good but had no power or performed any heroic acts; they lost their boy but still went up. As for Heroes like say my dad, they got to keep their body because they lived a good life but actually spent it saving people.

Bra: I see… where did you learn all of this?

Goten: my dad.

Bra: (Chuckles and smirks) I'm not too surprised.

(Hell)

(Hell looks the way that it did in Dragonball Z in this story; it does not look like it did in Dragonball GT)

(The bloody pond is shown)

(The huge stacks of needles are shown)

(There are some explosions going off because of the rebelling Hell Spawns)

(Goten and Bra are shown walking in Hell next to some rocky areas near a volcano with lave and magma coming out of it and oozing into a lava river)

Bra: this place has a rancid smell… (With her hands on her nose)

(They continue to walk)

Goten: I know… I wonder where that uprising is taking place.

Bra: hopefully away from the smell…

(They walk on and as they walk forward they get to more grassy areas)

(Suddenly the two ogres Gaz and Mez, who met Goku, come running out of bushes)

Gaz: gees! How many times do they have to rebel against us all!

Mez: I know what have we ever done to them? I mean we give them food and drinks, and we even allow them gym workouts!

Gaz: it's never enough for them… they always want more.

Goten: (Politely interrupts) umm… excuse me, but do you two work here?

Gaz: yeah.

Mez: what's it to you!?

Goten: well we were sent down here by the Grand Kai to stop the rebellion.

Gaz: he usually sends Pikkon down to do that.

Goten: well you've got us now, I guess.

Mez: and he sent a girl down here as well!? Oh happy day! (Runs up to Bra and holds her hand) it is an honor to have you down here?

Bra: (Her eyes bug out) umm… thanks, I guess.

Mez: you see there aren't very many women down here who devoted their lives to evil and used power to eliminate races and were aloud to keep their bodies, so it's rare that we get to see one, especially one as beautiful as this one.

Bra: (Chuckles and starts blushing)

Goten: umm… (Kind of agitated)

Gaz: Mez you can mind her later, for now I think this kid want to stop some bad guys.

Mez: right! (He let's go of Bra's hand and then walks back to Gaz) well anyways they're past those rock mountains in a grassy forested area.

Goten: oh, okay! Well then Bra, ready to kick some tail?

Bra: you know I am!

Goten: alright then! Let's go! (Takes lift off)

Bra: (Follows in the air behind)

Gaz: whew! I'm glad they got someone down here those guys would have killed us.

Mez: and they would have killed a lot of other times too, but since we were so careful…

Gaz: our cunning and skill kept us alive! (Starts laughing)

Mez: (Also begins to laugh)

Random Ogre: (Stands looking at them) umm… (Wondering what they are talking about)

Mez: what you never seen two laughing ogres before!?

Gaz: why don't you go and clean the outhouses!

Random: I'm going; I'm going (Walks away)

(In the grassy forested area across the mountains)

Frieza: (Is shown choking an ogre in the air with his tail) (Laughs) how does that feel new guy!?

Ogre # 2: he's just a kid Frieza! Why do you have to hurt him!?

Frieza: because this is how we treated the new Kid back on planet Frieza.

Ogre # 1: (The new kid working their) (Is gasping and gagging)

Cell: (Stands not far away from Frieza) come on Frieza we have bigger fish to fry then that little worm.

(By the way they all have halos again, unlike in GT)

King Cold: (Standing near Cell) yes… Frieza I thought we were trying to learn how to get out of here the way that Nemekian Piccolo did.

Frieza: can't I have some fun first?

King Cold: (Sighs) fine Frieza but pretty soon you'll have to torture people at least 1 time less a day.

Frieza: only one? Well that's a good deal. Well let me just kill this one and then I'll get the info. We need from the other one; he sure looks like he knows the place pretty well.

Ogre # 2: (Gasps and back away a little bit)

Frieza: (While using his tail to keep the young ogre in the air puts his hand back a bit and is about to strike forward to stab him through the gut) good bye my young friend… (About to stab him when something happens)

(Some throws a kick right on Freiza's side)

Frieza: (Drops the kid and then bangs onto the ground)

King Cold: what was that!?

Cell: huh!?

(They turn and look and they see Goten standing in front of them in SSJ mode)

Goten: (Downgrades to normal Sayian mode) hello. I guess that was Frieza I just kicked, and I'm assuming the huge piece of Celery is Cell.

Cell: how dare you say that to me! I should- (Stops his sentence) wait, were you just a Super Sayian?

Goten: yeah what's it too ya!?

Bra: (Suddenly drops down from the sky) sorry about that Goten I had to fix my shirt…

Goten: you're shirt?

Bra: yeah, it was getting loose.

Goten: okay… (Just looks back at Cell and disregards Bra's weird fashion problems)

Cell: you look just like… oh my word!

(Remembering back to DBZ)

(Remember I take a lot of these memories from a website that has transcripts so the writing might be a bit different then my own)

(Cell's Kamehameha has almost completely overwhelmed Gohan's, when a ki attack flares out of

nowhere and strikes him on the back. He twists his head to see who fired it, and catches

sight of a small figure hovering high above him in the sky)

Cell: Vegeta!?!

Goku: NOW! (From King Kai's planet)

(Gohan roars, and pours more power into his Kamehameha. Within seconds, it overpowers Cell

and engulfs him in the blast)

Cell: W...what?!

(His skin begins to shred off, and Gohan strengthens his Kamehameha even more)

Cell: Im...impossible..

(Cell's body begins to twist and distort, and shatters into countless pieces as the

Kamehameha washes over him. His cells are destroyed in the intense heat, thus preventing

him from regenerating, and the Kamehameha shoots off into space)

(Back to Episode 76)

Cell: for a second there I actually thought you were him…

Goten: I'm the next best thing… I'm his brother.

Cell: (Is shocked and his eyes widen)

Goten: I can do just as much harm to you as he did.

King Cold: (Looks at Bra) what's her story? She looks like she wants to have a tea party.

Bra: why you…

Cell: she looks a lot like Vegeta's wife…

Bra: you're close… I'm his daughter.

Cell: (Is shocked again)

King Cold: (Looks to Cell) you seem to be the only one who actually know about the people Goku is officiated with.

Goten: and together we're unstoppable!

Frieza: (Stands back up on his two feet and dusts himself off) you're going to pay for that one Sayian!

Goten: (Turns to the Ogres) you guys might want to get out of here.

(They don't ask questions and they run off)

Goten: you must not have noticed that I was a Super Sayian when I came in Frieza.

Frieza: humph… I could probably win…

Goten: yeah right… after all the training we'd gone through I'm confident to say that a Sayian can get tons of training and beat you in Base without having to actually be a Super Sayian.

Frieza: how dare you insult me like that! Take this! DEATH BEAM! (Shoots out he beam straight shot)

Goten: (Back hands it into the air)

Frieza: huh!?

Goten: this rebellion stops right now!

Cell: you may be Gohan's brother, I'm fairly confident that we could win because there are simply much ore then us. And we have improved over the years since we fought your father Goku and your brother. (Looks to Bra) And the way goes for your father girl.

Bra: psh…

Frieza: why don't we show them what we can do!?

King Cold: sure!

Cell: I was wondering when you were going to say that!

(Suddenly all 3 of them start to power up)

Bra: what are they doing?

Goten: they're going to their maximum levels.

(They continue to power up and then they finish)

Cell: this is the power you will be facing today!

Frieza: I must say I have to be stronger then Goku when I'm like this.

King Cold: what do you think of it? (He asks Goten)

Goten: wow… that's very embarrassing… your power levels suck!

Bra: (Starts laughing out loud and pointing at the 3) you just owned you three! (Continues to laugh)

Cell: why you- huh? (Looks at Goten)

Goten: (Powers up to Super Sayian) here's the normal every day Super Sayian you guys get to see when you fight us… but here's a little something different. (Upgrades to SSJ2)

Frieza: what!? His golden hair just got a lot darker!

Cell: he turned into an ascended Sayian!

Frieza: what!? There are levels beyond a Super Sayian!?

Cell: yes! I could have sworn I told you that.

King Cold: I do saayyy! (Frightened)

Goten: that's not even close to my limit.

(There is a shock sequence amongst Cell, Frieza, and King Cold)

Goten: (Goes SSJ3)

Cell: now I've never seen this…

Frieza: wait… Goku has this when he was fighting that pink creature; we watched it through the crystal ball!

King Cold: I remember that!

Goten: I recommend all three of you be put into your jail cells. (He says with the deep SSJ3 voice)

Frieza: over our dead bodies!

(Suddenly all 3 villains jump in to attack Goten)

Goten: (Smirks) (Suddenly disappears)

Cell: (Tried to punch Goten but he disappeared) what!? No!

Goten: (Appears to Freiza's side)

Frieza: (Is bang with Goten's Elbow to the ground)

King Cold: (Is kicked in the back by Goten who appears behind him and he also falls to the ground)

Cell: huh!? (Is blasted by Goten) (He is blown to the ground near King Cold and Frieza)

Bra: (Clapping her hands) wow Goten! You didn't even break a sweat or need my help for that!

Goten: (Puts his hand on the top of his head and starts chuckling) (He then downgrades to SSJ2) all I need is Super Sayian 2 and this battle will be one.

(The 3 villains slowly get back up)

Cell: that power is enormous…

Frieza: it's insane!

King Cold: why didn't we ever have that kind of power?

Goten: to tell you the truth even that longed haired Super Sayian isn't my limit, I can go further…

Cell: is their no end to Sayian limits!?

Frieza: apparently not!

Voice: (Says something from afar) I know their limits…

(The 3 villains turn and look toward the voice)

Goten: huh? (Looks to his side)

Bra: (Turns to the voice as well)

Voice: I know exactly how Sayians limit can end. (Comes waking out of the Dark Shadows of the forest, you see him from his feet and the view pans up, it is revealed to be none other then Rya # 1 Code verish 666) (He is also in his normal evolved human looking form, not in his green monster form)

Cell: oh great it's Rya…

Frieza: why must he always brag!

Goten: (Looks to Rya) Rya…

Rya: if it isn't Goku's 2nd son. My, my, my, your power sure has grown in the past 3 years.

Goten: and it will keep on growing.

Rya: right, I see that, you defiantly have gotten a lot stronger… but you were really of no threat to me on the battlefield back on Earth.

Goten: maybe I can prove to you now that I am strong enough.

Rya: by all means Goten do what you will but the result will be the same. (Puts his arms out to wave Goten to attack him) Frieza, Cell, King Cold, maybe you three will learn a few things from my example.

Cell: psh…

Frieza: just because you're stronger then all of us doesn't mean you own everything!

Rya: that's funny coming from the once strongest tyrant in the galaxy who thought he owned everything.

Frieza: arrrgg…

Rya: when I defeat you Goten I want you to see as the world below us that you lived on blows up! My Insidious 6 will crush it!

Goten: huh?

Rya: oh my mistake, the Ultimate 5.

Goten: Mind: how does he not know that the Ultimate 5 is dead? Is he not able to read my mind anymore? Or is he just in denial?

Rya: what are you waiting for? Attack me!

Goten: sure… (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Turns into an ape)

Cell: what is this!?

Frieza: he's a monkey!

Goten: (Downgrades from ape to SSJ4) let's go Rya.

Rya: (Smirks)

Goten: Bra, you think you can handle those other 3?

Bra: hopefully it will be no sweat.

Goten: good… well let's get to fighting/

Bra: yes sir!

Goten: (Flies in and attacks Rya)

Rya: (Blocks every punch and kick that Goten throws)

(They both begin to exchange a barrage of punches and kicks with one another and they start speeding around the area appearing and disappearing in different places)

Bra: (Walks up to the other 3 villains)

Frieza: what do you plan to do cutie?

Cell: (Smirks and Laughs)

King Cold: (Does as well)

Bra: you won't be laughing when you see this. (Turns SSJ)

(Frieza and King Cold's mouth droop down)

Cell: (Expected it) hmm… is everyone a Super Sayian on your planet now?

Bra: in my group, yes.

Frieza: but… but… that's no fair!

King Cold: she's cheating!

Cell: why don't you two weaklings just stay out of this then, I'll handle the princes daughter. I think my power is sufficient enough against the likes of her Super Sayian abilities. (Walks up to Bra smirking)

Bra: (Prepare for combat)

(Goten and Rya are fighting in the background)

Cell: let's go! (Jumps in and disappears)

Bra: (Disappears)

(They both reappear and they lock elbows with one another)

(Rya and Goten)

Goten: (Grabs onto Rya's hand as he was about to lay a punch on him)

Rya: (With his arm he swings Goten towards the ground)

Goten: (Is falling back but then realigned himself and then flew back up to fight Rya again, throwing punches and kicks)

(Bra and Cell)

Cell: take this! (Shoots a cannon beam at Bra)

Bra: whoa!? (Disappears and reappears above the beam and is able to kick it back at Cell)

Cell: (Knocks it to the side) arrrgg…. (Flies towards Bra)

(They both start using punches and kicks again)

(Then they both hit knees together flashing off energy)

(Rya and Goten)

Rya: DUFASTO! (He shoots his blast at Goten)

Goten: (Is able to barely dodge it) (Flies towards Rya)

Rya: (Shoots another beam at Goten)

Goten: (Is hit with the beam and blown back a little) ahhh!

Rya: (Blasts him again and then 2 more times in a row)

Goten: (Is knocked back but not to the ground)

Rya: you know I really believed you when you said you improved, but now I feel disappointed. You have shown me no improvement at all.

Goten: I sure have improved Rya… in more places then you might think.

Rya: (Eyes widen) wait!? What does your mind read!? (Does not pay attention)

Goten: first mistake… (Flies up to Rya and lays a big punch right in the side of his face)

Rya: (Is smashed right into the ground)

Goten: (Follows Rya to the ground and then stands there waiting for his reemergence)

Rya: (Slowly starts to pull himself back up)

(Bra and Cell)

(Cell and Bra are about to throw another punch at each other when Bra disappears)

Cell: huh!? Where did you go!? How come I can't sense you?

(Frieza and King Cold are shown looking around)

Bra: (Appears behind Cell and Grabs a hold of him with her arms and wraps her legs around his waist)

Cell: what!? What the hell is this!?

Bra: a little trick I know that really can piss people off. (She suddenly with Cell in her grasps starts rocketing towards the ground)

Cell: what the!?

(They both smash into the ground making a big smoke explosion)

(Goten and Rya)

Rya: (Holds onto the side of his face) (He then puts down his hand) I refuse to believe what your mind reads.

Goten: how can you deny it?

Rya: because this has happened before… people are able to give me false memories but thinking hard on a subject. My Insidious team is alive and well.

Goten: believe whatever you want… (Disappears)

Rya: (Turns around)

Goten: (Appears in front of Rya and they start to fight again)

(Bra and Cell)

Cell: (Slowly limps out of the hole in the ground) damn… how did a Super Sayian take that much out of me?

Bra: (Appears to his side looking at him with the corner of her eye and one foot over her other foot) maybe because like what Goten said earlier about us being able to beat you guys even in base form. I think he might have been right, so in all reality, if I can beat you in base I sure as hell can beat you in Super Sayian, right?

Cell: …

Bra: I thought so. (Quickly sweeps him off of his feet onto the ground)

Cell: (Did not see that one coming and falls face down into the ground)

(Frieza and King Cold gasp)

(Goten and Rya)

(They are shown fighting in the sky)

Goten: (Notices that Rya is lagging) hmm… you're losing your focus…

Rya: no I'm-

Goten: (Takes the opportunity and bangs Rya with both of his ands together down to the ground)

(Ground)

Rya: (Smashes into the ground)

Goten: (Disappears and Reappears on the ground) (Starts chuckling)

Rya: they are not dead! (Shoots a blast at Goten)

Goten: (Knocks it out of the way)

Rya: what!?

Goten: you're losing your focus Rya… you can't harm me because all of your thoughts are about your team. And since you aren't focusing on fighting you don't know how weak the attacks you're throwing at me are.

Rya: …

Goten: I guess in death Rya, you have learned a few things, and that I guess you really do love your team. But that's not going to save anything.

Rya: I'm going to destroy you! (Flies towards Goten)

Goten: (Disappears and reappears behind Rya)

Rya: (Turns around) huh!?

Goten: left yourself open. (Throws a large Kamehameha at Rya)

Rya: ahhhhhhhh! (He screams) (He is then engulfed with the beam)

(Bra and Cell)

Bra: (Is flying above Cell) you're over!

Cell: what!? (While still on the ground lying there)

Bra: (Blasts a Galick Gun at Cell)

Cell: ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (Screams and is hit with the beam) (His entire upper half disintegrates)

(Goten and Rya)

(The attack finishes)

Rya: (Is shown on the ground with death marks all around him)

Goten: humph…

Rya: (Gets back up) I don't believe it.

Goten: back for more?

Rya: if I were alive when you just did that… I would have been killed.

Goten: you're lucky you can't die here Rya. (Starts laughing)

Rya: I would have been killed…

Goten: this just goes to show you that you haven't perfected your fighting skills yet Rya. You need to focus more on other things.

Rya: (Turns around and looks at Goten)

(Bra and Cell)

Bra: (Lands on the ground with her arms crossed)

Cell: (Pulls himself back together and stands back up) I would have died…

Bra: exactly.

Cell: you damn dirty Sayian bitch!

Bra: (Laughs)

(Both of them then look towards Rya and Goten)

(Goten and Rya)

Rya: it doesn't matter! My Insidious 6 will destroy your planet! Everyone that you love will soon be joining you!

Goten: come on! Get it through your head! Word on the street is that you're little Insidious 6 will be coming up here soon. Oh, wait my mistake, Ultimate 5!

Rya: (Eyes widen and he starts to scrunch his hands together) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (He shouts)

Goten: their plan to avenge you failed.

Rya: (Starts breathing hard)

Frieza: it's okay Rya! Whatever it was you'll get over it!

King Cold: it can't be that bad…

Rya: no! It's the worst thing to ever happen!

Cell: my goodness…

Rya: Cell, King Cold, Frieza… back to your cells.

Cell: What!?

Frieza: are you joking?

King Cold: how sick is that?

Rya: DO IT NOW!!!!! (He shouts while he powers up)

Cell: yes, yes! Right away!

(All 3 of them run off but Cell shouts back)

Cell: we will get you all next time!

Goten: luckily for us there won't be a next time for us for hopefully a really long time.

Bra: right.

(Both Bra and Goten look towards Rya who looks angered)

Goten: it's over Rya.

Bra: psh…

(Both Goten and Bra begin to walk towards the way they came which was the way out)

Rya: (Stands there looking towards them silently but then starts to shout) this isn't over Sayians! One day, and I'm not sure when, we will get out revenge, all 6 of us! We will get back to you one day! You haven't heard the last of Rya # 1 code Verish 666 or of the Insidious 6! And when we do, you will all wish you were killed years ago, because the beatings we give you all will be legendary! I promise you that!!! (He continues shouting)

(Goten and Bra then take lift off towards the entrance0

Rya: I PROMISE YOU!! YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH OF RED!!

Bra: hey Goten… do you feel funny?

Goten: now that you mention it…

(Both of them start to disappear a little)

Bra: what's happening?

Goten: I think I know… (Smirks)

(Back on Erath in the Lookout)

(Shenron is shown in the darkened sky)

Shenron: speak your wishes now! I do not want to wait. (He says in his large voice)

Goku: (Is shown speaking them) could you please wish everyone back that was killed by the Ultimate 5? And mend the damage of the cities?

Shenron: it shall be done… (His eyes glow red)

(West City)

(Capsule corp. is suddenly standing once again and the rest of the city resurfaced)

(Z-TV)

Leroy Ju-tong: (Along side his reporters is shown standing looking at his body in his office) I'm alive… I can't believe it…

Reporter # 1: it's a miracle!

Reporter # 2: yeah I know!

Leroy: shut up.

(They both cover their mouths)

(After that more people in the cities are shown getting back up)

(The Lookout)

Goku: and one more wish, could you please wish back everyone that was killed by Rya # 1?

Shenron: easy…

Goku: oh good, it worked, thanks for mending the balls Dende.

Dende: don't mention it Goku.

(World Tournament floor)

(All the people massacred by Rya are shown getting back up)

Mike: (Tournament announcer)(Is shown in the center ring) (Looking at his body) I'm alive?

(A wide opened area)

(The soldiers that were killed by Rya are waking up)

Soldier # 1: were alive!?

Solider # 2: I could have sworn we were dead…

(Back to the Lookout)

Shenron: your wishes have been granted, and the 7 positive dragons would like to show their thanks… farewell. (Shoots up into the air and then shoots the 7 balls in different directions)

Goku: you're welcome…

Pan: (Looks towards the others)

Goten: (His body eyes start to twitch)

Pan: their alive!

Vegeta: my daughter…

(Goten and Bra are shown getting back up)

Bra: (Her head is completely healed)

Goten: (Also is completely healed)

(Everyone silently looks towards one another and then they all hug one another)

Piccolo: (Smirks and then looks in the back and sees Rya # 56 looking off the side of the lookout completely fixed with no missing limbs) (He walks up to Rya # 56 and stands with him on the edge) welcome back…

Rya: it's good to be back.

Piccolo: you sure did miss a lot.

Rya: yeah. You did it though… and that's all that matters now.

Piccolo: welcome to the team Rya.

Rya: (Smirks)

Piccolo: (Walks away)

Rya: (Smiles even more and then follows Piccolo to the others)

Narrator: everyone who was killed by the Drones have been brought back to life, including those close to the Z-fighters, now the chapter of the Drones can truly come to a close, stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, it is celebration time at Capsule Corp. as friends and family are reunited with one another, so they can show the freedom away from fighting, but of course even peace won't last as another war will most likely begin, but for now the Z-fighters will party! Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 77: Celebrations and Reunions.

Authors Note: when the Narrator said the chapter of the Drones can close, you can technically say that this is the end of the Drone series or getting close to the end, the Drone Series you can say consists of: Rya Saga, Pilaf Saga, and the Five Saga, you can say it's much like normal DBZ when they have separate series to show off the sagas, but you can look at it either way. So another Series will be beginning soon consisting of a completely new plot away from the Drones. But anyways see you next time!


	46. Dragonball Z2 Episode 77: Celebrations a

Dragonball Z2 Episode 77: Celebrations and Reunions.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Goten and Bra took up the Grand Kai's request and decided to take a trip to Hell, to stop an uprising from characters such as Frieza, Cell, and King Cold…

Frieza: (Drops the kid and then bangs onto the ground)

King Cold: what was that!?

Cell: huh!?

(They turn and look and they see Goten standing in front of them in SSJ mode)

Goten: (Downgrades to normal Sayian mode) hello. I guess that was Frieza I just kicked, and I'm assuming the huge piece of Celery is Cell.

Narrator: then Cell made a discovery…

Cell: how dare you say that to me! I should- (Stops his sentence) wait, were you just a Super Sayian?

Goten: yeah what's it too ya!?

Bra: (Suddenly drops down from the sky) sorry about that Goten I had to fix my shirt…

Goten: you're shirt?

Bra: yeah, it was getting loose.

Goten: okay… (Just looks back at Cell and disregards Bra's weird fashion problems)

Cell: you look just like… oh my word!

(Remembering back to DBZ)

(Remember I take a lot of these memories from a website that has transcripts so the writing might be a bit different then my own)

(Cell's Kamehameha has almost completely overwhelmed Gohan's, when a ki attack flares out of

nowhere and strikes him on the back. He twists his head to see who fired it, and catches

sight of a small figure hovering high above him in the sky)

Cell: Vegeta!?!

Goku: NOW! (From King Kai's planet)

(Gohan roars, and pours more power into his Kamehameha. Within seconds, it overpowers Cell

and engulfs him in the blast)

Cell: W...what?!

(His skin begins to shred off, and Gohan strengthens his Kamehameha even more)

Cell: Im...impossible...

(Cell's body begins to twist and distort, and shatters into countless pieces as the

Kamehameha washes over him. His cells are destroyed in the intense heat, thus preventing

him from regenerating, and the Kamehameha shoots off into space)

Narrator: although Cell had been flabbergasted by this turn of events that did not stop them from attacking Goten while he was in his Super Sayian 3 Transformation…

Goten: I recommend all three of you be put into your jail cells. (He says with the deep SSJ3 voice)

Frieza: over our dead bodies!

(Suddenly all 3 villains jump in to attack Goten)

Goten: (Smirks) (Suddenly disappears)

Cell: (Tried to punch Goten but he disappeared) what!? No!

Goten: (Appears to Freiza's side)

Frieza: (Is bang with Goten's Elbow to the ground)

King Cold: (Is kicked in the back by Goten who appears behind him and he also falls to the ground)

Cell: huh!? (Is blasted by Goten) (He is blown to the ground near King Cold and Frieza)

Bra: (Clapping her hands) wow Goten! You didn't even break a sweat nor need my help for that!

Goten: (Puts his hand on the top of his head and starts chuckling) (He then downgrades to SSJ2) all I need is Super Sayian 2 and this battle will be one.

Narrator: all seemed to be in Goten's favor until an unexpected person arrived on the scene…

Voice: I know exactly how Sayians limit can end. (Comes waking out of the Dark Shadows of the forest, you see him from his feet and the view pans up, it is revealed to be none other then Rya # 1 Code verish 666) (He is also in his normal evolved human looking form, not in his green monster form)

Cell: oh great it's Rya…

Frieza: why must he always brag!

Goten: (Looks to Rya) Rya…

Rya: if it isn't Goku's 2nd son. My, my, my, your power sure has grown in the past 3 years.

Goten: and it will keep on growing.

Rya: right, I see that, you defiantly have gotten a lot stronger… but you were really of no threat to me on the battlefield back on Earth.

Goten: maybe I can prove to you now that I am strong enough.

Rya: by all means Goten do what you will but the result will be the same. (Puts his arms out to wave Goten to attack him) Frieza, Cell, King Cold, maybe you three will learn a few things from my example.

Narrator: and with that Goten and Rya began a free for all, Bra took on Cell and Goten fought, it kept switching back and froth between the two on who was doing good until Goten made Rya's hopes and focus go down when he mentioned that the Ultimate 5 met their end, but Rya refused to believe him, and so that ended his fight…

Goten: I guess in death Rya, you have learned a few things, and that I guess you really do love your team. But that's not going to save anything.

Rya: I'm going to destroy you! (Flies towards Goten)

Goten: (Disappears and reappears behind Rya)

Rya: (Turns around) huh!?

Goten: left yourself open. (Throws a large Kamehameha at Rya)

Rya: ahhhhhhhh! (He screams) (He is then engulfed with the beam)

(Skip)

Rya: (Gets back up) I don't believe it.

Goten: back for more?

Rya: if I were alive when you just did that… I would have been killed.

Goten: you're lucky you can't die here Rya. (Starts laughing)

Rya: I would have been killed…

Goten: this just goes to show you that you haven't perfected your fighting skills yet Rya. You need to focus more on other things.

Rya: (Turns around and looks at Goten)

(Skip)

(Both Goten and Bra begin to walk towards the way they came which was the way out)

Rya: (Stands there looking towards them silently but then starts to shout) this isn't over Sayians! One day, and I'm not sure when, we will get out revenge, all 6 of us! We will get back to you one day! You haven't heard the last of Rya # 1 code Verish 666 or of the Insidious 6! And when we do, you will all wish you were killed years ago, because the beatings we give you all will be legendary! I promise you that!!! (He continues shouting)

(Goten and Bra then take lift off towards the entrance0

Rya: I PROMISE YOU!! YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH OF RED!!

Narrator: after the battle was over Goten and Bra made their leave, but at a quick moment they started to disappear because they were in the process of being wished back to life on Earth…

Shenron: your wishes have been granted, and the 7 positive dragons would like to show their thanks… farewell. (Shoots up into the air and then shoots the 7 balls in different directions)

Goku: you're welcome…

Pan: (Looks towards the others)

Goten: (His body eyes start to twitch)

Pan: their alive!

Vegeta: my daughter…

(Goten and Bra are shown getting back up)

Bra: (Her head is completely healed)

Goten: (Also is completely healed)

(Everyone silently looks towards one another and then they all hug one another)

Narrator: and now it's time for a reunion and a Celebration, today on Dragonball Z2!

(The Lookout)

(Everyone is shown hugging each other)

(Chi-Chi is shown hugging Goten)

Chi-Chi: oh Goten, I can't believe I'm actually holding you in my arms again… (Starts dropping tears)

Goten: it's okay mom, everything is going to be fine now, I won't be leaving you again anytime soon, I promise you that.

Chi-Chi: (Looks up to Goten) thank you Goten… (Starts hugging him tighter)

Goten: (Starts chuckling as they hug)

Goku: (Walks up to Goten) welcome back son…

Goten: it's good to be back dad.

Gohan: (Walks over) you look good Goten…

Goten: yeah aside from being dead for a while I'd say I do feel pretty good about myself.

(Suddenly they all break out laughing and they all do a group hug)

(Trunk, Bulma and Bra are shown hugging one another)

Bulma: don't ever run off like that again… (As she hugs Bra tightly)

Bra: yes, mom I've learn my lesson very well…

Trunks: even so you were very valiant in what you did back at the battlefield.

Bra: thanks Trunks. (She then looks away from them and Vegeta is shown standing a little away from them and he looks at Bra) dad… (Trunks and Bulma let go)

Bulma: I'd have to say out of all of us your father was the most saddened, he missed you, go and make him happy.

Bra: okay. (Walks up to her father) hi daddy…

Vegeta: (He drops a small tear from one of his eyes) hello, sweetheart… (Walks up to her and hugs her with his eyes closed)

Bra: (Starts chuckling) thank you daddy…

Vegeta: oh, damn… I missed you so much… (Has his hand on her back)

Bra: I won't make a stupid mistake like what I did again… I promise you that.

Vegeta: it's okay Bra… as long as you are in my arms again nothing else matters to me. Not even the safety of this planet.

Bra: oh, I love you daddy…

Vegeta: I love you too Bra.

(They continue to hug)

(Everyone continues to reunite with one another)

(Rya and Piccolo are shown standing next to each other)

Rya: wow… I guess I've never realized how the emotions of earth dweller get the best of you.

Piccolo: I never did either until I met Gohan. He made me learn to love instead of hate.

Rya: I guess we all have something in common, we have all faced redemption in some way shape or from, rather you're being a murderer or someone who makes wrong decisions.

Piccolo: I'd say they both apply to people like us Rya… (Smirks and Rya)

Rya: (Smirks and chuckles as well)

Piccolo: (Starts chuckling)

(Pan and Goken are then shown hugging Goten as well)

(A little later on the Lookout)

(After everyone got reaquantined)

Bulma: so Rya, are you going to stay with us at Capsule Corp.? You know you're welcome there anytime.

Rya: yeah, sure… that is of course if Vegeta will allow me to stay…

Vegeta: (Smirks) you know I could probably use a sparring partner like you for the gravity chamber… sure, you can stay.

Rya: (Smiles) thank you Vegeta.

Vegeta: but make sure you don't eat all of our meat, you're not the only one is our house that needs it… (Begins walking away)

Rya: right.

Goten: (Walks up to Rya) hey Rya… where were you on the Grand Kai's planet? According to Yemma you didn't bother to check in.

Rya: I'm the type of guy that doesn't like to be constricted by rules, I said to myself: "Why spend my afterlife being bind to a certain place when there is a whole new world to explore." I flew around the Otherworld to see what I could find…

Bra: and what did you find?

Rya: (Sighs) I found Char # 23…

Goten: oh…

Bra: I'm so sorry Rya…

Rya: its okay Char told me not to worry; he was happy where he was at.

Goten: he wasn't on Grand Kai's planet?

Rya: he didn't want to go to Grand Kai's planet, he wanted to be around a place where fighting was not the thing you did. He wanted to distance himself from that, he went to Paradise.

Bulma: hey! That's the place that Chi-Chi, Videl, and I went to when Majin Buu turned us into chocolate.

Rya: exactly.

Goten: well at least you got to see Char again.

Rya: for that I am indeed thankful… but his death still goes head strong on my conscious.

Yamcha: oh come on guys we shouldn't be upset about things we should be celebrating! Let's get to dancing or something.

Bulma: you know considering that's coming from you Yamcha, I'd have to say that's a pretty good idea.

Yamcha: hey! What's that supposed to mean!?

(Everyone starts laughing)

Goku: a party sounds great! Will there be food!?

(Everyone starts laughing even more)

(The camera pans out)

Goku: no, I'm totally serious… (Acting serious)

(Everyone falls over with their legs sticking up in the air)

Narrator: a few days later…

(Gohan's house)

Pan: (Is shown walking down the road opening up the gate to her houses fence after having returned from somewhere)

Goken: (Opens up the door to the house) Pan! You're back! (Runs up to Pan)

Pan: (Puts her arms out)

(They both start hugging)

Goken: so what did you get!?

Pan: I got some floaties for you, and some goggles. Will be in that pool sooner then you can say Super Sayian.

Goken: (Chuckles) wow! Yeah! I can't wait!

(Inside the house)

(Pan and Goken walk back in)

(Gohan and Videl sit at the table)

Videl: (Is shown looking at the mail) oh hey Gohan… Bulma sent us an invite to come over to an open house that the Capsule Corp. is having.

Gohan: hmm… I always thought Vegeta hated having guests over.

Videl: well knowing Bulma I'm pretty sure she told him what for.

Gohan: yeah. Well were defiantly going to that. When is it?

Videl: tonight.

Gohan: (Starts bugging out) tonight!? Geez, that mail man always gets to us as late as possible, I swear it! I should complain!

Videl: oh it'll be fine Gohan, plus all we need to do is just get dressed and go over there, I mean we don't need to bring anything important.

Gohan: yeah I guess you're right… Pan, Goken, you're going to have to hold off on the pool until tomorrow, okay?

Goken: aw, man!

Pan: okay dad. Don't worry Goken, will have hours and hours tomorrow.

Goken: (Pan always maker him smile) okay!

Gohan: alright then, let's get ready!

(Capsule Corp. at nighttime as the party is set to begin)

(It is outside in front as food tables and beverage tables are put up with food and drinks on them)

Dr. Brief: (Is shown filling up the punch bowl)

Mrs. Brief: (Is shown filling up the baskets of cookies)

(Bulma is shown putting drinks on a table and Rya is helping her)

Vegeta: (Is just shown in the corner leaning against a wall, work isn't his thing)

(Suddenly a car drives up)

(Goku is shown coming out of the driver's seat with Chi-Chi and Ox King and Goten coming out the passenger's side)

Goku: hey everyone! (He waves)

Bulma: hi Goku!

(Everyone greets each other)

Goku: oh great! You got the food out! I've been waiting for this for a long time now… (Walks up to a rib cooker and is about to grab one when Bulma slaps him in the hand) hey! What was that for!?

Bulma: psh… always you Goku! Those ribs are not done yet; you have to learn to have your stomach be a little patient Goku!

Goku: I'm sorry, but that's one thing this stomach just is not at liberty of learning.

(Bra walks by carrying napkins in her hand)

Goku: (Sees Rya) oh hey Rya!

Rya: nice to see you Goku! (Acting a lot more happy and cheerful then before)

Goku: Mind: wow… I guess with the Ultimate 5 gone Rya can finally be happy.

Rya: (Looks to Goku) I hope you know I heard that.

Goku: oh yeah! I guess the mind read sort of slip my mind… (Starts chuckling and puts his hand on the back of his head) (He then turns and looks to Vegeta) hey Vegeta!

Vegeta: humph… hello Kakorot…

Goku: what's wrong with you?

Bulma: oh, he just hates it when we have these open houses; he feels that the world doesn't deserve to come over here, even though people from around the world come here all the time to buy capsules.

Goku: in speaking of capsules where is Trunks?

Bulma: he's at a meeting right now… I think they should have let out by now though… oh wait… (Sees Trunks walking out of the Capsule Corp. entrance) there is right now!

Trunks: (Is in his brown suit and wearing his nerdy like glasses and he walks over to Goku and Goten and the others) oh hi, Goku, hi Goten.

Goten: whoa Trunks… you look kind of weird… I mean you don't really have to wear that suit anymore do you? I mean the world knows who you are now.

Trunks: yeah, but old habits seem to die hard. And I think it makes the secretary like me a little.

Bulma: oh come on Trunks!? Do you really think women would hit on you wearing that?

Trunks: well… maybe… (Starts to blush)

Goku: well whatever makes you happy Trunks. (Starts chuckling)

Trunks: yeah, I guess…

(Everyone starts laughing)

(A little later)

(More people have come over, Mr. Satan, Tien, Gotrix, Yamcha, Krillian and company, and even Piccolo and others)

(There is music playing in the background)

Bulma: alright everyone fireworks will be starting soon! (She announces)

(We then cut to the punch bowl)

(Bra and Pan stand talking to each other)

Marron: (Walks over) hey there you two…

Bra and Pan: hey Marron!

(All three of them do their friendly hug with one another)

Marron: there was a time where I thought we weren't going to be able to do these hugs anymore.

Pan: will be doing them a lot longer now.

Bra: yeah, I don't plan on dying again anytime soon.

Marron: make sure to live up to that promise, okay?

Bra: I promise.

Marron: (Looks up to the sky) it's a beautiful night…

(There are stars shown all over the sky)

Bra: I know, this has to be the best night in ages…

Pan: and especially considering the light that cities give off that sure is a lot of stars.

Marron: maybe it's a sign saying that we will be at peace for awhile.

Pan: let's hope even longer then awhile.

Bra: yeah well you guys can count me out of the next one.

(18 is shown drinking something and Gotrix, Yamcha, and Krillian are shown standing around)

Gotrix: wow… this place is huge… I'd sure like to take a look inside.

Yamcha: I'm sure you'll see a lot of it Gotrix. Us Z-fighters go in there most of the time to use the place as a ruse.

Gotrix: no kidding, I'd say this place could keep an entire army inside.

Krillian: well it does have a whole bunch of employees inside, I wouldn't be surprised.

Yamcha: you're right about that, you old coot.

Krillian: hey! What are you talking about!? You're older then I am!

Yamcha: much like Tien I've kept my young looks well into my fifties.

Krillian: psh… jerk…

Yamcha: (Starts chuckling)

(Suddenly normal people start coming to the part)

(Mike, the tournament announcer is shown coming, Sharpener, Launch, and Eraser, and even Leroy Ju-tong and some of his reporter and a mess of other normal people from the town)

Tien: looks like a huge party coming.

Piccolo: wonderful… (Sarcastic)

Vegeta: arrrgg… (Starts mocking Bulma) oh, let's have an open house; I'm sure only our friends would come! Psh… yeah right!

Bulma: (Slaps Vegeta across the head)

Vegeta: what was that for!?

Bulma: you know what!

Vegeta: arrrgg… whatever!

Bulma: (Smirks)

(Normal People are shown entering the front yard of the Corporation as well, they are from West City)

Mr. Satan: (Is shown eating a hotdog) mmmm… now that is a good dog!

Gotrix: (Walks up to Mr. Satan and tugs onto his shirt)

Mr. Satan: what is it Gotrix?

Gotrix: (Points towards all the people)

Mr. Satan: (Shrieks) I hope they aren't here to kill me for lying to them all!

Gotrix: even so Mr. Satan I'll protect you.

Mr. Satan: thanks Gotrix.

(Some people walk up to Mr. Satan)

Mr. Satan: umm… hi… (Kind of acting frightened)

(Suddenly they smirk)

Person # 1: can we have your autograph?

Person # 2: me too!

Person # 3: me three!

(People to start to mob him)

Mr. Satan: Mind: wow… they do still love me after everything… Out of mind: one of a time people, one at a time, the great Mr. Satan will sign all of your papers!

Gotrix: (Chuckles) at least no one is going to kill each other)

(Suddenly fireworks start to shoot off into the air)

(Grand Fireworks start bursting in the beautiful starry skies)

People: -whoa!

-their beautiful!

-they must have cost a fortune.

-these are the best I've ever seen!

Vegeta: (Is shown on top of Capsule Corp. looking at the fireworks with Bra next to him, he hold onto her as they look)

(Gohan, Pan, Goken, Trunks and Goten are shown looking in the sky towards the fireworks as they burst)

Gohan: their beautiful.

Videl: I know…

Goken: they're scary Pan!

Pan: oh don't worry Goken, there's nothing to be afraid of. Plus you're too strong to be hurt by them anyway.

Goken: (Smiles) (Blushes) well I do have a lot of that.

Pan: see, I told you, you did.

(They both start laughing)

(On the Capsule Corp. balcony

(Rya and Goku are shown talking as they stand leaning on the fencing watching the fireworks)

Goku: it was an epic battle Rya, and the best part was when everyone and I mean everyone contributed to the beam that was shot towards Rike.

Rya: wow… I sure wish I was there… I would to have loved to see that. And I'm fairly certain Char would have as well.

Goku: so do you ever plan to go back to Dronus?

(As fireworks blow up in the background)

Rya: no. I can never go back there; if I did I would be killed on site. And really they can keep me out for all I care; I don't want to go back to that disgusting city ever again anyway.

Goku: it couldn't have been that bad a place, could it?

Rya: believe me Goku, having to live in a city that covers the entire planet with no nature around it and being with people that look exactly like you is no great place.

Goku: yeah, I guess I can concur the Sayians are a little like that too.

Rya: yeah.

(They look up at the fireworks again)

Goku: they look marvelous.

Rya: I know… I've never seen fireworks before.

Goku: yeah, they are the best I've seen in ages.

(They continue to look toward the Fireworks)

Rya: Goku… you do know there will be far greater threats coming then the Ultimate 5, right?

Goku: aw, yeah. I know alright, but let's just take the time to live in these peaceful times, okay? When the next villain wants to show himself, he can show himself. But just let him know that will be ready for him.

(Oub and people from his village are shown)

Rya: I believe Goku…whatever comes next will be stopped just like the rest of them.

(More fireworks burst)

Goku: so what do you plan to do next Rya?

Rya: I don't know… catch some R&R, maybe spar with Vegeta, and then do some exploring of this planet, I'd like to get a much wider view of it, without worrying about something.

Goku: yeah, when it's not under siege it can be a very beautiful place.

Rya: I don't disagree with you… it just lacks the light to show the way.

Goku: yeah.

Narrator: it is a peaceful time on Earth as the Z-fighters, and normal citizens join together to celebrate these peaceful upbringings.

(People are shown watching the fireworks)

Trunks: mom, you outside yourself, these are the best fireworks we've ever used.

Goten: of course you did have a little help getting a hold of them from some reliable sources, right Bulma?

Bulma: fine, you two were a big help.

Oub: hey, I helped too.

Bulma: I didn't forget about you Oub.

Oub: well don't worry about it. (Chuckles)

Narrator: friends and family can bond with one another in ways of which they haven't been able to before in the longest of times.

(Vegeta is shown holding onto Bra still while they watch the Fireworks)

(Grand Kai's planet)

(They are also celebrating)

King Kai: (Is shown drinking Champaign) aw, this stuff tastes as good as it always has.

Grand Kai: now don't take it all North Kai!

South Kai: yeah save some for us!

West: yeah Northie, some of the upper classmen want some too!

King Kai: upper classmen!? Why you! (Goes right into West Kai's face and they exchange glances)

Grand Kai: oh brother…

(Back on Earth at the party)

(Piccolo is shown standing on top of a pole above Capsule Corp. with his cape blowing in the wind)

(The view shows the night sky as the stars continue to shine brightly, and a shooting star goes by)

Narrator: but even in times of peace, evil will always be there, as it continues to build up in separate corners of the universe. But there comes a time in every hero's life, when worrying about that is not the highest of virtues, and to the Z-fighters they follow that as close as they possibly can.

(The 4 star Dragonball is shown alone in a patch of grass as the wind blows and the party and fireworks continue on into the night, this is a reference to the end of the Baby saga)

Narrator: stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2.

Scenes: Hi this is Goku! Next time on Z2, Rya travels West City and finds a helpless girl in need of assistance when a couple of thugs start roughing her up, Rya handles them quickly but there is more to this girl then meets the eye as apparently she owes the Mafia money! Will Rya be able to protect her? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 78: LaylaBig Trouble!


	47. Dragonball Z2 Episode 78: Layla’s Big Tr

Authors Note: Okay originally this episode was supposed to be called Layla Equals Big Trouble, but Fanfiction does not allow the equals sign to be shown on the page, as you may have noticed at the end of the last episode where two words were scrunched together, so now I've changed the name to "Layla's Big Trouble" it's just a simple edit, what, did you guys think I was canceling the story? LOL.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 78: Layla's Big Trouble!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, the war with the Drones was finally over and now it was time for our heroes to enjoy life as best as they possibly could by having a party at Capsule Corporation where reunions and celebrations were being held…

Goku: hey everyone! (He waves)

Bulma: hi Goku!

(Everyone greets each other)

Goku: oh great! You got the food out! I've been waiting for this for a long time now… (Walks up to a rib cooker and is about to grab one when Bulma slaps him in the hand) hey! What was that for!?

Bulma: psh… always you Goku! Those ribs are not done yet; you have to learn to have your stomach be a little patient Goku!

Goku: I'm sorry, but that's one thing this stomach just is not at liberty of learning.

(Bra walks by carrying napkins in her hand)

Goku: (Sees Rya) oh hey Rya!

Rya: nice to see you Goku! (Acting a lot more happy and cheerful then before)

Goku: Mind: wow… I guess with the Ultimate 5 gone Rya can finally be happy.

Rya: (Looks to Goku) I hope you know I heard that.

Goku: oh yeah! I guess the mind read sort of slip my mind… (Starts chuckling and puts his hand on the back of his head) (He then turns and looks to Vegeta) hey Vegeta!

Vegeta: humph… hello Kakorot…

Goku: what's wrong with you?

Bulma: oh, he just hates it when we have these open houses; he feels that the world doesn't deserve to come over here, even though people from around the world come here all the time to buy capsules.

Narrator: the festivities began as not only the Z-fighters attended the party but so did the normal population of the cities, this turned the celebration into a bash and everyone was invited, meanwhile Rya and Goku had a chat on the balcony…

Goku: so do you ever plan to go back to Dronus?

(As fireworks blow up in the background)

Rya: no. I can never go back there; if I did I would be killed on site. And really they can keep me out for all I care; I don't want to go back to that disgusting city ever again anyway.

Goku: it couldn't have been that bad a place, could it?

Rya: believe me Goku, having to live in a city that covers the entire planet with no nature around it and being with people that look exactly like you is no great place.

Goku: yeah, I guess I can concur the Sayians are a little like that too.

Rya: yeah.

(They look up at the fireworks again)

Goku: they look marvelous.

Rya: I know… I've never seen fireworks before.

Goku: yeah, they are the best I've seen in ages.

(They continue to look toward the Fireworks)

Rya: Goku… you do know there will be far greater threats coming then the Ultimate 5, right?

Goku: aw, yeah. I know alright, but let's just take the time to live in these peaceful times, okay? When the next villain wants to show himself, he can show himself. But just let him know that will be ready for him.

(Skip)

Goku: so what do you plan to do next Rya?

Rya: I don't know… catch some R&R, maybe spar with Vegeta, and then do some exploring of this planet, I'd like to get a much wider view of it, without worrying about something.

Goku: yeah, when it's not under siege it can be a very beautiful place.

Rya: I don't disagree with you… it just lacks the light to show the way.

Goku: yeah.

Narrator: and those words were very true, although peace remains for the time being it won't be long before another villain terrorizes the Earth, but even so now would be a good time to settle down…

Trunks: mom, you outdid yourself, these are the best fireworks we've ever used.

Goten: of course you did have a little help getting a hold of them from some reliable sources, right Bulma?

Bulma: fine, you two were a big help.

Oub: hey, I helped too.

Bulma: I didn't forget about you Oub.

Oub: well don't worry about it. (Chuckles)

Narrator: even Vegeta showed a compassion side as he spent time with his recently deceased daughter…

(Vegeta is shown holding onto Bra still while they watch the Fireworks)

Narrator: and Piccolo did what he did best…

(Piccolo is shown standing on top of a pole above Capsule Corp. with his cape blowing in the wind)

Narrator: but now that the war with the Ultimate 5 was over, what now? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(West City as nighttime is descending upon the city)

(People are shown walking around town crossing the street and going down the sidewalks holding briefcases and wearing suits)

Rya: (Is shown walking down one of the sidewalks, and he moves his head around a lot as he sees his surroundings and all the different people around him) Mind: I don't believe Dronus was this densely occupied… at least in the middle of the streets. I can barely walk one foot without someone walking by me… I guess considering West City is the biggest Business city in the world and home to Capsule Corporation it defiantly calls for this many people. (He continues to walk down the side walk)

(In an alley not far from Rya)

(Two men are shown with knives backing a woman into a wall)

Woman: please! Just give me a little more time, I promise Sal I'll get the money in the next 2 weeks.

Man # 1: and in the next two weeks you'll say I'll have the money ready in the next 3 weeks.

Man # 2: it's a never ending span with you Layla!

Man # 1: and now it's time for you to cash your chips in.

Layla: then he really wants me dead!?

Man # 2: you better believe it sister!

Man # 1: unless you pull the money out of your ass.

Layla: umm…

Man # 1: exactly, you don't have a penny on you! Alright let's cut her.

Layla: (Looks for a way to escape but is pinned against a wall unable to run off)

(The two men start walking toward her with their knives drawn)

Man # 2: I want to hear some begging and some pleading!

Man # 1: (Smiles and chuckles)

Layla: no… (Closes her eyes tightly)

(Near the entrance of the alley)

Rya: (Is shown walking in front of the alley and then turns and sees the two men about to stab Layla) hmmm… here sure is a similarity to Dronus. (Walks into the alley) (He then shouts out loud) hey!

(The two men look away from Layla and look towards Rya)

Rya: what you two think you're doing!?

Man # 1: and what's it to you pretty boy!?

Layla: no sir, please don't get involved.

Rya: (Ignores her and walks towards the two men)

Man # 2: are you looking for an early grave or something!? I don't you just make like a tree and mind your own business.

Rya: I'm making this my business. Let the girl go or I'll get really nasty.

(Both the men then look at each other for a moment and then they break out laughing)

Man # 1: get… get… a load of this guy! He thinks he can take us both at once!

Man # 2: he must be upside his mind or something.

Rya: let me ask you again… let the girl go.

Man # 1: listen here buddy why don't you just simply turn around and walk the way you came, okay? Does that sound fair?

Rya: …

Man # 2: were giving you a chance to live here!

Man # 1: if I were you I'd take that chance.

Rya: …

Man # 1: alright then! Don't say we didn't warn you! (Thrusts the knife towards Rya)

Layla: (Looks away and closes her eyes so she doesn't have to see, but then opens them again as she notices something going on with Rya and the men)

Rya: (Has the man by the arm and is hoisting him in the air) drop the knife!

Man # 1: hey man! Let me go! Let me go!

Rya: you should have listened to me the first time!

Man # 2: (Jumps in to attack Rya)

Rya: (Disappear and reappears to the other mans side and repeats the process again and again)

Man # 2: how the hell do you do that!? Are you some kind of magician!?

Rya: (While holding man # 1 throws him towards Man # 2)

(They both crash into each other and fall onto the ground)

Rya: now here's a chance for you both to run away right now.

(Both men take out Uzi's)

Layla (Shrieks)

Man # 1: now were filling you full of lead! (Starts shooting the gun off and laugh at the same time)

Man # 2: (Does the same)

Rya: (Moves his hands around in front as the bullets reach him) (He catches every bullet)

Man # 1: huh!?

Man # 2: what is this!?

Rya: (Drops the bullets onto the ground)

(The men look in awe at Rya)

Man # 1: okay the tough guy! Take this! (Gets up and runs towards Rya knife blazing)

Rya: (As the Man approaches lays one big punch right in his stomach)

Man # 1: (Loss of breathe, and gags) (He then falls to the ground on his stomach unconscious)

Man # 2: (Shrieks) ahhhhhhhh! What the!?

Rya: so, what do you plan to do?

Man # 2: I'm stronger then him I can beat you easy as 1, 2-

Rya: wrong answer… (Disappears and reappears in front of the man and kicks him right in the face)

(The man flies back smack dab into a wall of the alley)

(Man # 2 is shown with swirl eyes as he is unconscious)

Rya: (Turns and looks to Layla) are you okay?

Layla: (Is at a loss for words)

Rya: you don't need to say anything. (Starts walking away) you better get out of here before they wake up.

Layla: (Walks away from the wall in the middle of the alley) wait…

Rya: yeah?

Layla: can you please take me home?

Rya: umm… I don't know about that.

Layla: please… I feel scared.

Rya: (Sighs) sure… I guess so.

(At Layla's apartment)

(The door opens as Layla enters first putting her purse down on the table)

Rya: (Enters behind her and stands in the entrance way looking around) nice place you got here…

Layla: (Turns around and looks at Rya) all I have to say to you right now is: wow! How did you do all of that back there!? Where did you learn how to fight like that?

Rya: I guess you can say it came to me kind of naturally…

Layla: wow… I've never seen anyone stand up to Sal's thugs before.

Rya: well I guess there is a first for everything. Well anyways now that you're home… (Is about to walk out of the apartment)

Layla: wait! Don't leave! Not just yet!

Rya: (Turns back around and looks at Layla) what is it?

Layla: I have to get to my next point… you see I owe those guys boss money… and he just so happens to be the head of one of the biggest mobs in West City… and what you did back there just put your life in danger. Those guys will tell Sal and they will hunt you down, and they won't stop until they get a hold of me too.

Rya: I'm not too concerned their nothing I can't handle…

Layla: how can you say that!? They're packing all kinds of heat.

Rya: did you not see what I did back there?

Layla: well next time you might not be so lucky.

Rya: Mind: strange… she hasn't noticed that I look exactly like Rya # # 1… I mean his look is pretty easy to remember and it was broadcasted all over television… let me check her thoughts…

(Rya sees that she was hiding somewhere practically on the other side of the planet, but not from Rya # 1, from the Mafia that had her as a target)

Rya: Mind: hmm… I guess she wasn't around here at the time…

Layla: hey, what's your name?

Rya: my name?

Layla: yeah, you know the thing you get when you're born.

Rya: ummm… that's classified information.

Layla: what are you some kind of secret government agent or something?

Rya: you can say something a little like that…

Layla: I see…

Rya: well listen you just be careful in the future and pay back the debts you owe this Sal guy...

Layla: you don't understand though! I've been overdue on my payment for the last time through his eyes! He wants me dead now! I can't sleep at night knowing I might wake up with a man hovering over my bed with an 8 shot Cap in his hand about to pull the trigger on my head. I'd say that's the worst way to die in any form, not even those light tricks those Z-fighter people use are as bad.

Rya: Mind: strange she knows about them… and it would seem she wasn't here during then as well…

Layla: could you maybe stay here and keep me company?

Rya: I'm sorry but I have things I have to do.

Layla: but… please?

Rya: …

Layla: I'm fearing for my life here… I beg you.

Rya: (Sighs) fine. I will but I'm leaving first thing in the morning.

Layla: deal.

Rya: okay.

(At Sal's Headquarters)

Sal: you's two's are a bunch of idiots! How did you let her get away!? (Talking like a Mobster)

Man # 1: (He has some marks on his body and bandages on him) we didn't sir… a man came out of nowhere and did this to us.

Man # 2: (Also has many patches on his body and bruises) and he hurt us pretty bad too…

Sal: why didn't you fill him full of lead!?

Man # 2: that's just it! We did do that Boss, but he just grabbed every single bullet and dropped it on the ground.

Man # 1: and he moved around like some kind of crazy person.

Man # 2: he was practically inhuman.

Sal: hmm…

Man # 1: what is it sir?

Sal: what we have here is a Z-fighter…

Man # 2: one of those people!?

Man # 1: are you kidding!? If they are involved then were screwed!

Sal: those Z-fighters are capable of things no normal human being is capable of… but that being said they aren't invincible…I've seen the footage of the Rya fight. They get banged up pretty good by people who posses their own power.

Man # 2: that's just it sir… that guy look and talked just like Rya!

Man # 1: I noticed that as soon as he punched me out.

Sal: but that's impossible Rya is dead.

Man # 1: yeah but that guy with the black cape who said on Television he was going to avenge Rya looked an awful lot like him as well.

Sal: hmm… this could mean something… for all we know that bozo Z-fighter Goku lied and told us he killed the guy with the black cape when in reality they probably made friends with him. It's so obvious! That Rya look alike was Rya's brother and he was pissed that Goku killed him so he being his twin brother wanted revenge, but after realizing that he was no match for Goku he decided to go the old fashion way: "If you can't beat em, join em" routine. And he just changed his clothes and ba-da-bing-bada-boo! There goes your man.

Man # 2: you're right boss!

Man # 1: it's so painfully obvious!

Sal: exactly!

Man # 2: so what do we plan to do now?

Sal: since those Z-fighters can use explosions will use explosions as well, I want you and all the other men to go down to that apartment and use all the grenades and TNT that you can and blow that bitch right out of the water. And take that asshole Rya's brother with her.

Man # 1: that sounds like a good plan to me.

Man # 2: yeah boss, will get the boys ready and will blow those fish right out of the water.

(Both men stand up)

Sal: good… now don't fail me again.

Man # 1: we won't sir.

(Both the men leave the room)

Sal: Mind: they're going to need a lot of fire power for that guy…

(Back at Layla's apartment)

(Layla is shown in her room as Rya sits on the bed)

Layla: just make yourself comfortable, okay?

Rya: whatever you say.

Layla: (Goes up to her body mirror and motions to her shirt)

Rya: (Looks towards her)

Layla: umm… do you mind looking the other way?

Rya: oh… yeah sure… (Has a sweat drop and looks away)

Layla: (Begins to change her shirt)

Rya: Mind: hmm… I can feel some the presence of those men again… it feels like they have more with them… psh… do they just want to pummeled again but with extra poundage?

Layla: (Turns around and looks at Rya) okay, I'm done now.

Rya: (Turns and looks at Layla)

Layla: how do I look in this?

Rya: umm… (Not sure what to say because he's never done this whole good looking woman thing before because there are no women where he is from) you look good I guess…

Layla: that's it? I look just good?

Rya: well…

Layla: you're sweet. Normally guys would be making comments about me and saying how things like how 'hot' I look or just hitting on me.

Rya: well I'm not so interested in that.

Layla: what are you gay?

Rya: gay? Oh no! No! Just A-sexual!

Layla: what!?

Rya: nothing, never mind!

Layla: (Looks kind of weirded out)

Rya: (Gets up and walks the window) how's about I just shut up and stand watch…

Layla: that might be a good idea…

Rya: (Looks out the window) Mind: I guess that's what Earthlings call embarrassment… gosh just a few weeks on this planet and I'm already feeling like one of them. I didn't think the process would happen so quickly.

(Somewhere far off)

(Cars are shown driving with the 2 men and other lackeys driving down the road with explosives in the back of their cars)

Man # 1: Layla, here we come!

Man # 2: (Laughs)

(The cars are shown from the tail end as they drive on down the roads at fast speeds)

(Layla's apartment)

Rya: (Is shown looking out the window again)

Layla: (Is in the background brushing her hair) have you seen anything?

Rya: no not yet… it might be okay for you to go to bed.

Layla: I'm going to stay up as long as I need to.

Rya: your choice.

Layla: (She continues to do girl things)

Rya: (Continues to look out the window hardly even blinking an eye)

Layla: Mind: wow… I've never seen a man stand in one position without moving… weird.

Rya: (Heard the thought and has a sweat drop on the back of his head)

(Suddenly outside the cars turn on the road the apartment is on and drive in front of it about to park)

Rya: Mind: I see you… what is it exactly that you plan to do?

(The men get out of their cars and go to opposite sidewalk)

(One of the men is shown pointing towards windows to navigate the room that Layla is in)

(Suddenly another two men come walking over and in their hands they carry a Rocket Launcher or Bazooka kind of gun in their hands)

Rya: Mind: oh boy… (Starts to get alert)

(Outside)

Man holding Bazooka: are you sure that's the room?

Navigation guy: I'm positive!

Man Holding Bazooka (Points it towards the room) alright, goodbye Ms. Layla.

(Apartment)

Rya: (Turns around) get down!

(The man outside shoots off the Bazooka blast)

(The rocket comes towards the room)

Rya: (Jumps into the air and grabs onto Layla and flies into the air busting out of the roof of the apartment)

(The apartment they were just in explodes)

(Outside)

Man holding Bazooka: yeah we got her!

Man # 1: there is no way she could have survived that.

Man # 2: now the boss is sure to increase our pay.

Man holding Bazooka: hey wait a minute… (Looks at the building and sees Rya floating above the apartment building with Layla in his hands) is it just me or are they floating?

Man # 1: and not only that! They're still alive!

(Above the building)

Rya: (Holding onto Layla)

Layla: whoa! What happened?

Rya: …

Layla: (Looks down towards the building) (She then shrieks and then has a tighter grip on Rya) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?

Rya: were floating.

Layla: you can fly too!? Now I've seen everything…

Rya: yeah.

Layla: (Her eyes go widened out)

(Rya floats down to the building and lands on it)

Rya: listen, you stay up here where it's safe… I'll handle this whack jobs.

Layla: but-

Rya: (Ignores her and goes to the edge of the building and then jumps off and gracefully falls to the ground)

Layla: wow… what a man…

Rya: (Lands on the ground with one foot off the ground and then he puts it down)

(The men all look at him in astonishment)

Man # 1: take him out!

(Many people throw grenades at Rya)

Rya: (Before they can detonate he is able to kick and punch them all in the air miles and miles away from the current location) (After that he walks in to take them all out)

(And just then they start shooting a rocket at Rya)

Rya: (Points his hand out and stops it in midair and then propels it back at them hitting one of the cars blowing it up)

(All the men grow wide eyed)

Man # 2: run away!

(Suddenly all the mobsters go into different cars and start speeding away)

Rya: humph… they're leading me right to their base. No wonder everyone hates henchmen. (Starts flying in the air and follows the cars down the streets)

(Layla on top of the building)

Layla: wow… that guy is so awesome… (She then thinks to herself) I can't let him go alone; I have to go down there!

(Down at the bottom of the building)

(She comes running out of a door and then runs to her own car, and gets in and drives off to meet them all)

(At Sal's headquarters)

Sal: (Is shown counting his money) I'm the richest crime boss in the whole world! Yeah!

Henchmen: (Stands next to Sal) you got that right sir.

(Suddenly the door to the room Sal is in opens and there stands Rya in all of his glory)

Sal: what the!? Who the hell let you in!?

Rya: some people.

Henchmen: (Readies his gun)

Sal: kill him!

Henchmen: (Is about to fire off a shot)

Rya: (Speeds up to him and slaps the gun out of his hand and then bangs him in the side crashing him into a wall)

Sal: (Is flabbergasted) (Tries to press for security) hey boys get in here and take this bad boy out!

Rya: you mean these boys? (Walks up to the door and opens it wide and you see all the other people who work for Sal on the ground unconscious)

Sal: (Has a sweat drop)

Rya: exactly…

Sal: I'm not going to go quietly!

Rya: I'll make you… first off leave Layla alone.

Sal: why should I?

Rya: because you'll hear from me again if you do mess with her.

Sal: (Has another sweat drop)

Rya: and secondly… could you please lose some weight?

Sal: arrrgg…

Rya: I'm just saying…

(Suddenly someone comes to the door)

Rya: (Turns around) huh!? Layla!?

(One of the men who was knocked unconscious awoke and grabbed her and pointed a gun put her head)

Man with gun: one step closer and she's dead!

Sal: (Laughs) good thinking cadet! Now I got you right where I wants you! And what do you intend to do about it? Rya's brother?

Layla: huh?

Rya: you're kidding, right?

Sal: huh?

Rya: (Suddenly appears in front of the man with the gun and elbows him in the face)

(The man falls backwards on his back)

Rya: (Then goes to Sal and quickly elbows him in the stomach)

Sal: (Hardly knew what hit him)

Rya: that should let you lose some weight.

Sal: (Slowly falls to the ground)

Rya: (Looks towards Layla)

Layla: I'm so sorry, I had to come.

Rya: don't worry about it Layla. (Turns to Sal, who is still awake and looking at Rya) now… here is your choices, either you can leave this girl alone or I can show you a few more tricks I am capable of, and trust me you don't want that.

Sal: fine! Fine! I'll cut her debt off! Just don't hurt me anymore!

Rya: I'm glad we have a deal.

Layla: (Then grows a smile on her face)

Rya: (Looks at Layla)

(Outside of the headquarters)

Layla: wow… I don't know what to say…

Rya: you don't have to say anything.

Layla: well I will say one thing: thank you.

Rya: (Doesn't say a thing but nods his head) so do you feel safe enough to drive home on your own?

Layla: yeah.

Rya: good, then I guess this is where we part ways.

Layla: sure…

Rya: (Is about to leave when Layla says something)

Layla: Rya… right?

Rya: huh?

Layla: I thought you looked familiar…

Rya: Mind: how did I not pick that up in her mind? Out of mind: so you finally can tell.

Layla: yeah… but how… aren't you dead.

Rya: it's a hard story but I'm not the same guy as the guy three years ago. I just look like him.

Layla: I believe you. After all the crazy things I've seen, I'd say that's just the tip of the ice berg. Well… see ya around then Rya!

Rya: ummm… you too.

Layla: (Gets into her car and then drives away)

Rya: (Stands there and sighs) the things these earthlings do… oh boy… (Lifts off into the air and then charges away at full speed)

Narrator: Rya has started the first days of the exploration of Earth and has met some new people and even seen the criminal side of humans, now he returns to Capsule Corp. for some good R&R. stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goten and Bra go out on their first date, but will things work out as planned? Don't miss the next episode of Z2.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 79: Goten and Bra's big date.

Authors Note: Okay, I want to know something: Who is your favorite new character? Your choices are Goken, Rya # 56, Gotrix, or others. Tell me who your favorites are and why. (This disregards all the villains.)


	48. Dragonball Z2 Episode 79: Goten and Bra’

Authors Note: I just want to say that Rya and Layla's relationship probably will not develop any further because she was more of a one shot person, but who knows, she might appear again. And the reason I say this is because like Rya said he's A-sexual. (Look it up if you don't know what it means.) He is from a race that doesn't have women or men for that matter so I doubt he'll go with a human. But I do have plans for him later that is somewhat a relationship, just wait and you'll see. Also this episode will have something that DBZ has never done before towards the end.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 79: Goten and Bra's big date.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 Rya was in West City to study the differences between human and Drones behaviors when a young woman named Layla was get roughed up by two thugs…

Woman: please! Just give me a little more time, I promise Sal I'll get the money in the next 2 weeks.

Man # 1: and in the next two weeks you'll say I'll have the money ready in the next 3 weeks.

Man # 2: it's a never ending span with you Layla!

Man # 1: and now it's time for you to cash your chips in.

Layla: then he really wants me dead!?

Man # 2: you better believe it sister!

Man # 1: unless you pull the money out of your ass.

Layla: umm…

Man # 1: exactly, you don't have a penny on you! Alright let's cut her.

Layla: (Looks for a way to escape but is pinned against a wall unable to run off)

(The two men start walking toward her with their knives drawn)

Narrator: but fortunately Rya was around and he showed these two crooks a thing or two about good manners…

Rya: (Disappear and reappears to the other mans side and repeats the process again and again)

Man # 2: how the hell do you do that!? Are you some kind of magician!?

Rya: (While holding man # 1 throws him towards Man # 2)

(They both crash into each other and fall onto the ground)

Rya: now here's a chance for you both to run away right now.

(Both men take out Uzi's)

Layla (Shrieks)

Man # 1: now were filling you full of lead! (Starts shooting the gun off and laugh at the same time)

Man # 2: (Does the same)

Rya: (Moves his hands around in front as the bullets reach him) (He catches every bullet)

Man # 1: huh!?

Man # 2: what is this!?

Rya: (Drops the bullets onto the ground)

(The men look in awe at Rya)

Man # 1: okay the tough guy! Take this! (Gets up and runs towards Rya knife blazing)

Rya: (As the Man approaches lays one big punch right in his stomach)

Man # 1: (Loss of breathe, and gags) (He then falls to the ground on his stomach unconscious)

Man # 2: (Shrieks) ahhhhhhhh! What the!?

Rya: so, what do you plan to do?

Man # 2: I'm stronger then him I can beat you easy as 1, 2-

Rya: wrong answer… (Disappears and reappears in front of the man and kicks him right in the face)

(The man flies back smack dab into a wall of the alley)

(Man # 2 is shown with swirl eyes as he is unconscious)

Narrator: later at Layla's apartment she would explain that those 2 thugs were no ordinary thugs but were a member of the biggest Mob family in West City!

Layla: I have to get to my next point… you see I owe those guys boss money… and he just so happens to be the head of one of the biggest mobs in West City… and what you did back there just put your life in danger. Those guys will tell Sal and they will hunt you down, and they won't stop until they get a hold of me too.

Narrator: of course Rya knew his safety was confirmed, but he decided to stay and keep Layla safe from harm from one of Sal's men, and unexpectedly the thugs came back with support to take Layla out for good but fortunately Rya was there again to save the day and he ended up foiling their plans of taking out Layla then and there, instead after that he found the headquarters and went to Sal directly…

Sal: I'm not going to go quietly!

Rya: I'll make you… first off leave Layla alone.

Sal: why should I?

Rya: because you'll hear from me again if you do mess with her.

Sal: (Has another sweat drop)

Rya: and secondly… could you please lose some weight?

Sal: arrrgg…

Rya: I'm just saying…

Narrator: suddenly things took a turn for the worse…

(Suddenly someone comes to the door)

Rya: (Turns around) huh!? Layla!?

(One of the men who was knocked unconscious awoke and grabbed her and pointed a gun put her head)

Man with gun: one step closer and she's dead!

Sal: (Laughs) good thinking cadet! Now I got you right where I wants you! And what do you intend to do about it? Rya's brother?

Layla: huh?

Rya: you're kidding, right?

Narrator: of course that was nothing Rya couldn't handle on his own…

Rya: (Suddenly appears in front of the man with the gun and elbows him in the face)

(The man falls backwards on his back)

Rya: (Then goes to Sal and quickly elbows him in the stomach)

Sal: (Hardly knew what hit him)

Rya: that should let you lose some weight.

Sal: (Slowly falls to the ground)

Narrator: and then Layla and Rya said their goodbyes afterwards, but not without Layla figuring Rya's true identity…

Layla: wow… I don't know what to say…

Rya: you don't have to say anything.

Layla: well I will say one thing: thank you.

Rya: (Doesn't say a thing but nods his head) so do you feel safe enough to drive home on your own?

Layla: yeah.

Rya: good, then I guess this is where we part ways.

Layla: sure…

Rya: (Is about to leave when Layla says something)

Layla: Rya… right?

Rya: huh?

Layla: I thought you looked familiar…

Rya: Mind: how did I not pick that up in her mind? Out of mind: so you finally can tell.

Layla: yeah… but how… aren't you dead.

Rya: it's a hard story but I'm not the same guy as the guy three years ago. I just look like him.

Layla: I believe you. After all the crazy things I've seen, I'd say that's just the tip of the ice berg. Well… see ya around then Rya!

Rya: ummm… you too.

Layla: (Gets into her car and then drives away)

Rya: (Stands there and sighs) the things these earthlings do… oh boy… (Lifts off into the air and then charges away at full speed)

Narrator: Rya has now made himself known throughout the city, and all seems to be going well for him in this new life… but how is everyone else doing? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Gohan's house)

Gohan: (Is shown reading the newspaper in his blue suit and with his glasses on sitting at the table)

Videl: (Is shown making breakfast in the kitchen)

(Pan is watching TV with Goken)

(Suddenly the door to the house opens up and Goten comes walking in)

Gohan: (Puts the newspaper down) oh hey Goten, what brings you down here?

Goten: (Walks to the table and sits down) okay Gohan; I know that since I broke up with Valese I wasn't able to get another girlfriend for 3 years because the Ultimate 5 training and all, well you no longer have to make fun of me for trying to get a girl, because I now am about to go on my first date in 3 years.

Videl: (Puts down what she was cooking and starts clapping) hooray for you Goten. (Starts to laugh)

Goten: very funny Videl…

Gohan: well that sounds great Goten… who's the lucky girl?

Goten: well… Bra…

Gohan: (Was taking a drink of coffee when he heard that and then he spits it out across the table) BRA!?

Pan: (Hear and gets up and looks at Goten) Uncle Goten? You're going out with Bra tonight?

Goten: yeah… is that a little weird to you guys?

Gohan: no… no… not at all…

Pan: yes! You are like 28 years old!

Goten: for your information I'm 26 years old!

Pan: and I mean you're in my family, it'd be weird going over to Bra's and her talking about my uncle… ick…

Goten: hey! You're uncle has some dashing good looks for the younger women Pan.

Pan: that's a horrifying thought!

Videl: how did you get permission? I wouldn't think that Vegeta would really go for something like that.

Gohan: yeah, what did Vegeta say?

Goten: well it was simple…

(Goten tells a story and you see it as it happened first hand)

(In the living room of Capsule Corp.)

(Bulma and Vegeta are shown sitting on a two separate couches)

Bulma: what!? Really?

Goten: yes, with both of your permission I'd like to take Bra out on a little date.

Bulma: what brought this on?

Goten: when we were dead we got to know each other more and well… we have something in common with one another.

Bulma: well… considering she's 18 years old I guess I think she's old enough to make her own decisions…

Goten: what about you Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Just sits look at Goten not saying a word)

Goten: umm… Vegeta?

Vegeta: …

Goten: (Gulps) well…

Vegeta: how old are you Goten?

Goten: (Shrieks) umm… 26…

Vegeta: you do realize that makes an 8 year difference, am I right?

Goten: yes…

Vegeta: (Starts squinting at Goten) now… you will not touch a single hair on her body? Am I right?

Goten: yes, sir! I am as clean as they come!

Vegeta: humph… well then you're lucky she's 18 because if you had asked and she was a year younger I would have punched your lights out right away.

Goten: (Chuckles) wow… a little drastic…

Vegeta: what was that!?

Goten: nothing! Nothing at all! (Flailing his arms)

Bulma: I think it would be good for both of them, I mean they haven't been out on dates in a long time now; I think I'll go for it.

Goten: good… good… (Looks to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (With his feet crossing one another) (He looks at Goten and then he smirks) fine… I too think it would be healthy.

Goten: great! Thank you Vegeta! I will not let you down!

Vegeta: you better not… because you'll what will happen if you do.

Goten: (Has a sweat drop) right!

(Back at Gohan's house- Present time)

Gohan: wow… I'm surprised Vegeta actually came through.

Videl: I'm happy for you Goten.

Goten: thanks.

Pan: I got to see this for myself… mom, dad I'm going to be going out with Marron and Bra in a little.

Gohan: isn't she going with Goten?

Pan: duh! That's later tonight, but we had already planned to go to the mall earlier in the day, I now know why Bra wanted to go, she wants to pick out a nice looking dress.

Gohan: oh, well you three have fun.

Pan: okay.

Goken: (Looks towards everyone) what is everyone talking about?

Pan: don't worry about it Goken… at least until you're much older.

Goten: (Chuckles) right about that one! (With his hand on the back of his head)

(Sometime later at the mall)

(Marron, Bra, and Pan are shown walking together in the mall)

Pan: so when is my Uncle picking you up Bra?

Bra: he said at 8:00, I just can't wait till then!

Pan: wonderful…

Bra: what's wrong?

Pan: I just think it's weird that my Uncle is going out with my best friend.

Bra: well as long as it's not your dad.

Pan: I guess you got a point there…

(They continue to walk down in the mall)

Marron: well I'm happy for you Bra and I must say you picked a pretty good hunk of a man. I myself wanted to ask him to take me out a few times but I never had the guts to do it.

Pan: why not thought? You've known him longer before we were even born.

Marron: (Starts to blush) I guess you can say it was somewhat a case of stage fright… (Starts chuckling)

Pan: interesting…

Bra: I concur…

(They continue to walk)

(They go by a window in the mall to a store and Bra notices a nice not too big, not too small red dress hanging in the window)

Bra: (Stops walking and looks at it)

(Marron and Pan stop as well and look as well)

Bra: it's beautiful…

Marron: wow it sure is… I'm not even into that stuff anymore and I think it looks great.

Pan: it's pretty cute.

Bra: I have got to get that! It is calling out to me! (She runs into the store)

(Marron and Pan follow close behind)

Pan: I've never seen a person so frantic about a dress…

Marron: I think she got that from me…

(They go in the store)

(A little later in the store)

(Pan and Marron are shown sitting on the waiting benches and as they wait for Bra to come out of the fitting room)

Pan: you see this is why I hate shopping; Bra and you always took forever to try stuff on!

Marron: I never knew that till now… I guess I apologize for that.

Pan: she better but it or she'll be dealing with one angry quarter Sayian…

Marron: (Starts chuckling)

(Suddenly the door to the fitting room opens and Bra is shown walking out)

Bra: (Is wearing the nice red dress) how do I look?

Marron: oh my goodness…

Pan: you look beautiful in that dress Bra… and usually I'm not into these kinds of things but… I'm literally speechless.

Marron: you defiantly make that dress your own Bra. It makes you look like a real babe.

Bra: alright then! Yes! I was hoping you'd all say that, I'm defiantly going to buy this thing. I'll be making Goten jump right out of his seat.

Pan: oh great… thanks for reminding me that you're going out with my Uncle… ewww… that literally takes me out of the whole great looking dress experience…

Marron: ah, don't worry about it Pan your uncle is aloud to go out with anyone he pleases.

Pan: yeah, I suppose your right… (Whispers to Marron) I do kind of have the hots for Trunks…

Marron: (Puts her hand on her face and starts chuckling silently)

Bra: (Is shown looking at herself through the mirror) what are you guys laughing about?

Pan: oh nothing bra! Nothing at all!

Marron: (Is still chuckling)

Pan: (Continues chuckling)

Bra: (Looks at her nice dress) Mind: okay… I'm going to look great tonight for him…

(At Capsule Corp.)

Goten: (Is in a room with Trunk and Goten is in a black tuxedo) (He is looking into a body mirror)

Trunks: (Is shown behind Goten)

Goten: so… you're okay with me going out with your sister, Right?

Trunks: yeah, I think it's about time you two went out.

Goten: why do you say that?

Trunks: I could tell the three years we were training that you and Bra had a thing for each other, I mean I saw the looks you gave her and I saw the looks she gave you. You guys thought I didn't notice?

Goten: wow…I guess we underestimated you then.

Trunks: and so you guys finally started conversing with one another when you were dead?

Goten: yep. That's when we first started really talking to each other about things. Hell that's the place I actually asked if we should go out on a date when we got back.

Trunks: (Chuckles) that sure is an interesting setting.

Goten: yeah, you're right about that. So how do I look?

Trunks: I think you look great Goten. I'm fairly confident that Bra will go bonkers over you.

Goten: now you're just over exaggerating.

Trunks: (Laughs)

(There is a knock on the door to the room they are in and Bulma enters)

Bulma: Bra is here Goten; you can go out in front and meet with her.

Goten: (Takes a long breathe) okay!

Bulma: (Leaves the room)

Goten: (Takes out a breathe freshener and sprays it in his mouth) wow… I haven't felt this nervous in a while…

Trunks: (Puts his hand on Goten's shoulder) don't worry about it Goten, just free your mind and I'm sure you'll be fine.

Goten: you're right… (Takes another big breathe) alright let's go.

Trunks: I'm right behind you until we reach the door Goten.

Goten: okay.

(Both Goten and Trunks leave the room they were in and go to the front entrance of Capsule Corp. where Bra awaits next to the door)

(Vegeta is shown leaning against the wall)

(Rya is shown standing with his arms crossed near Bulma)

Trunks: (Stays behind near Bulma and Rya)

Goten: (Gulps) (Goes up to Bra) hello there Bra. You look good.

Bra: hi Goten… same for you as well.

Goten: (Turns around) well were off!

Bulma: you two have fun!

Trunks: make sure you two contain yourselves! (Laughs)

Bulma: Trunks!? You dirty little boy.

(Bulma and Trunks laugh)

Vegeta: (Looks at Goten with a serious look on his face) remember what I told you Goten…

Goten: yes, I understand…

Vegeta: and if you don't, you know what will happen.

Goten: yes, I know sir.

Vegeta: good… now you two get out of here and do something worthwhile.

Bra: that's the plan.

Goten: good bye everyone!

(Everyone waves as Goten and Bra leave the house)

Vegeta: (Gets off the wall and goes to Rya) come… let's do some training.

Rya: right.

(Both Vegeta and Rya walk down the hallway to the Gravity room)

(Outside)

(Goten and Bra are shown walking down towards the stretch Limo waiting out in front)

Goten: whoa! A limo!

Bra: yeah, my mom made a phone call and got us one.

Goten: I'm not surprised considering she's the richest woman in the world…

(They both get into the Limo and close the doors)

(Sometime later Goten and Bra are shown in a restaurant sitting at a table)

(Many waiters and waitresses walk by as well as cooks)

Goten: wow… this place looks nice…

Bra: yeah, my mom said we should go to the most expensive restaurant in town and she'd pay for it, so me being the way I am I accepted just to get out of paying the bill. (Starts laughing)

Goten: (Begins laughing as well)

Bra: so Goten… what do you like to do instead of fighting?

Goten: well… there is a lot but really I'm a lot like my brother, I like nice quiet living. Even though all my dad seems to care about is training and fighting I kind of take a different leave on life.

Bra: welcome to my world… my dad hardly goes a day without training.

Goten: yeah that's something full blooded Sayians have in common, they love fighting.

Bra: but I guess that's okay considering how many times they've saved the world and all.

Goten: yeah, are dads are great men.

(Suddenly a waiter walks up to them)

Waiter: and what will the man be having tonight?

Goten: umm… I could use some coffee and the prime rib.

Waiter: ok. (Looks to Bra) and what will the lady be having?

Bra: umm… I think I'll just be having a Parma Jon Salad. And some water.

Waiter: okay, okay, will be right back with your orders… (Walks away)

Bra: so you drink coffee?

Goten: yeah, yeah it keeps me going. I'm surprised you don't drink anyway.

Bra: well, I'm not nearly 30.

Goten: well I guess you'd be right about that. (Smiles)

Bra: (Laughs)

(Sometime later at the dinner)

(They are both eating their dinners and talking with one another)

Bra: …and he just went all over the floor!

Goten: (Laughs) really?

Bra: yeah, it all happened so quickly I don't even think he noticed.

(They both laugh out loud)

(You are not given a clue at all at what they are talking about)

(They both calm down and start talking again)

Goten: so what are your plans for the future?

Bra: I'm not too sure… I think I'll be next in line for ownership of Capsule Corp. after Trunks steps down.

Goten: do you really think he will?

Bra: he has told me that he's been getting really sick of it.

Goten: well know one really likes their job.

Bra: yeah I know, but it's weird that he doesn't when he makes all kinds of money.

Goten: I guess money isn't the only thing to him.

Bra: yeah, you're probably right.

(They continue to eat and drink and then Goten looks at Bra)

Goten: (Sees Bra as she takes a bite of her food) you look beautiful Bra.

Bra: (Puts down her fork) thanks Goten… you look great yourself.

Goten: really though, you look marvelous.

Bra: (Starts blushing)

Goten: there I said it!

Bra: (Starts laughing)

Goten: I finally got that off my chest… (Smiles)

Bra: yeah you sure did.

(They both chuckles)

(They both look at one another a little intently)

(But then they suddenly just start eating normally again)

(Some more time passes)

(Bra comes back after having used the restroom and looks ready to go)

Goten: so are you ready to head back bra?

Bra: yeah, I feel stuffed.

Goten: you took the words right out of my mouth.

Bra: (Chuckles)

(They are then shown at the cash register and Bra is shown paying for the meal wit her mothers money)

Goten: so she really gave you that money?

Bra: most of it…

Goten: (Smiles) oh I see…

(After paying they are in the Limo once more)

(They are kind of quiet while in the limo looking around)

(The Limo continues to drive on)

(In the limo)

Goten: so… how are-

(He is interrupted when suddenly Bra starts kissing him on the lips)

Authors Note: wow! Here it comes folks!

(Goten does not resist and he do kisses her)

(They both continue to kiss one another romantically)

(They lean in closer to each other as they begin to kiss more intently)

Limo Driver: (Turns his head and sees Bra and Goten) (He does his best to try and ignore them both)

(The Limo continues to move on down the road)

(The Limo suddenly stops near what appears to be a Hotel)

(Both Goten and Bra get out)

Goten: (Slips the Limo Driver a 20) there will be more where that one came from if you don't speak of this to anyone, okay?

Limo Driver: sure.

(After that Goten and Bra run up to the Hotel)

(They go into the offices and then come back out and go in front of their room)

Goten: now Bra… are you sure about this.

Bra: you don't even have to ask me Goten I've been dreaming of this night for 3 years.

Goten: you took the words right out of my mouth.

(They both begin to kiss again and they kiss still as they open the door to their room and enter the room and then close the door shut)

(Your view goes back away from the Hotel room in the night sky)

(You then go back down to the Hotel and you see a man who was in a bush come out)

(He had a camera around his neck)

(He is a paparazzi man)

Paparazzi man: oh my goodness… I just got the biggest story of my career! I've got to give these pics to Leroy! Those Z-fighters are going to make me rich! (He then runs away from the Hotel)

Narrator: (The door to the Hotel room is shown) and so Goten and Bra's simple date has turned into the biggest night of their lives. But unaware of their surroundings, the story of this night will be published in the news, and if it gets out, what will happen to Goten and Bra? And what will everyone think? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: hi-ya! This is Goku! On our next show my son reads the newspaper and sees something he never thought he would see- hey wait a minute! Goten slept with Bra? Whoa! I think that's great and all, but will Vegeta stand for this? Oh man I don't know what it's going to be like when he sees the news… that's next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 80: The aftermath…

Authors Note: I forgot nut Leroy Ju-tong the reporter who has appeared in this story many times before is also a choice that you all can have for your favorite new characters.

Also with this story instead of just having a year gap between stuff and everyone just being married or having a kid all of a sudden I have decided to build up relationships instead. Although episodes like these will only come after a conflict has ended, it in no way shape or form will mess around with the true formula of DBZ. So you don't have to worry, this story will not turn into a romantic comedy or anything like that. I think I'll have the next episode released pretty quick so be ready.


	49. Dragonball Z2 Episode 80: The aftermath…

Dragonball Z2 Episode 80: The aftermath…

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, after having been wished back with the power of the Dragonballs Goten and Bra decided to go out on a date with one another to get to know each other a little better, Goten went through a lot of hassle to get there but he managed…

Bulma: what!? Really?

Goten: yes, with both of your permission I'd like to take Bra out on a little date.

Bulma: what brought this on?

Goten: when we were dead we got to know each other more and well… we have something in common with one another.

Bulma: well… considering she's 18 years old I guess I think she's old enough to make her own decisions…

Goten: what about you Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Just sits look at Goten not saying a word)

Goten: umm… Vegeta?

Vegeta: …

Goten: (Gulps) well…

Vegeta: how old are you Goten?

Goten: (Shrieks) umm… 26…

Vegeta: you do realize that makes an 8 year difference, am I right?

Goten: yes…

Vegeta: (Starts squinting at Goten) now… you will not touch a single hair on her body? Am I right?

Goten: yes, sir! I am as clean as they come!

Vegeta: humph… well then you're lucky she's 18 because if you had asked and she was a year younger I would have punched your lights out right away.

Goten: (Chuckles) wow… a little drastic…

Vegeta: what was that!?

Goten: nothing! Nothing at all! (Flailing his arms)

Bulma: I think it would be good for both of them, I mean they haven't been out on dates in a long time now; I think I'll go for it.

Goten: good… good… (Looks to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (With his feet crossing one another) (He looks at Goten and then he smirks) fine… I too think it would be healthy.

Narrator: after that Goten and Bra prepared for the date with mixed reactions as where Trunks was behind Goten 100 percent, Pan was somewhat unnerved at the fact that a member of her family was going out with her best friend, but even so that didn't stop Goten and Bra from having this soon to be life changing date…

Bra: …and he just went all over the floor!

Goten: (Laughs) really?

Bra: yeah, it all happened so quickly I don't even think he noticed.

(They both laugh out loud)

(You are not given a clue at all at what they are talking about)

(They both calm down and start talking again)

Goten: so what are your plans for the future?

Bra: I'm not too sure… I think I'll be next in line for ownership of Capsule Corp. after Trunks steps down.

Goten: do you really think he will?

Bra: he has told me that he's been getting really sick of it.

Goten: well know one really likes their job.

Bra: yeah I know, but it's weird that he doesn't when he makes all kinds of money.

Goten: I guess money isn't the only thing to him.

Bra: yeah, you're probably right.

(They continue to eat and drink and then Goten looks at Bra)

Goten: (Sees Bra as she takes a bite of her food) you look beautiful Bra.

Bra: (Puts down her fork) thanks Goten… you look great yourself.

Goten: really though, you look marvelous.

Bra: (Starts blushing)

Goten: there I said it!

Bra: (Starts laughing)

Goten: I finally got that off my chest… (Smiles)

Bra: yeah you sure did.

(They both chuckles)

(They both look at one another a little intently)

(But then they suddenly just start eating normally again)

Narrator: after dinner Goten and Bra returned to the Limo when they thought they were going home, but an event occurred which would change the course of Bra and Goten's life, forever…

(In the limo)

Goten: so… how are-

(He is interrupted when suddenly Bra starts kissing him on the lips)

(Goten does not resist and he do kisses her)

(They both continue to kiss one another romantically)

(They lean in closer to each other as they begin to kiss more intently)

Limo Driver: (Turns his head and sees Bra and Goten) (He does his best to try and ignore them both)

(The Limo continues to move on down the road)

(The Limo suddenly stops near what appears to be a Hotel)

(Both Goten and Bra get out)

Goten: (Slips the Limo Driver a 20) there will be more where that one came from if you don't speak of this to anyone, okay?

Limo Driver: sure.

(After that Goten and Bra run up to the Hotel)

(They go into the offices and then come back out and go in front of their room)

Goten: now Bra… are you sure about this.

Bra: you don't even have to ask me Goten I've been dreaming of this night for 3 years.

Goten: you took the words right out of my mouth.

(They both begin to kiss again and they kiss still as they open the door to their room and enter the room and then close the door shut)

Narrator: but unknown to them both a sneaky paparazzi photographer was hiding in the bush and he snapped a photo of the room Goten and Bra went inside…

(You then go back down to the Hotel and you see a man who was in a bush come out)

(He had a camera around his neck)

(He is a paparazzi man)

Paparazzi man: oh my goodness… I just got the biggest story of my career! I've got to give these pics to Leroy! Those Z-fighters are going to make me rich! (He then runs away from the Hotel)

Narrator: what will happen as this insanity continues? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goten is shown carrying Bra in his hands flying home)

Goten: Mind: all I have to do is put her in her room unseen and they won't suspect a thing…

Bra: (Wakes up after having been asleep) that was great last night Goten…

Goten: (Blushes and chuckles)

Bra: I really didn't think it would turn into something like that.

Goten: as long as you were okay with it.

Bra: yeah I sure was.

Goten: (Chuckles)

(They come up to Capsule Corp.)

Goten: (Floats up to Bra's window and he slowly opens the door and then floats inside)

(The door to the room is closed so no one had been inside)

Goten: (Let's Bra loose on the ground of her room)

Bra: (Turns and looks at Goten) thank you Goten for a wonderful date and night, I hope one day will be able to do it again sometime.

Goten: yeah, as long as your dad says it's okay… and by the way if your dad asks any questions, I think it would be in both of our interests if you didn't mention the last part of our date.

Bra: I promise you my lips are sealed.

Goten: Kay. Well I'll see you later Bra.

Bra: aright, I'll see you later Goten.

Goten: (Flies off into the city)

Bra: (To make it look like she was home at night, gets into her bed and puts the covers over her and messes her hair up to make it look like she didn't pull an all nighter)

(In West City)

Goten: (Is shown flying across the sky) (He then holds onto his stomach) man, I'm hungry… I think I could use a bagel or something…

(Goten flies down into West City to go to a breakfast place to quench his hunger)

Goten: (Is shown walking down the sidewalk about to go into the restaurant, as he enters he grabs one of the newspapers and sits down at a table)

(Many early bird people are shown walking around inside the restaurant)

Goten: sports are the same, weather is the same, all the movies playing suck, let's see the gossip section I always love reading those. (He turns to the gossip section)

(He begins skimming down the page until he comes across a picture of himself and Bra sitting at the table in the restaurant they were in the night before)

Goten: huh? Wow! I guess since the Z-fighters have gone public were now celebrities… that's pretty cool, I wonder what else they- (He suddenly comes to a realization, he skims down the page more and his worst nightmare comes true)

(There is a picture of the Hotel door that Goten and Bra stayed in after their date)

(There is a caption underneath it as well)

Caption: "Two young Z-fighters after having great date decide to settle in for the night together in a queen-size bedroom, we can only guess what they are doing in there, which means we know what they are doing in there."

Goten: (His eyes literally jump out of his head) oh my gosh… oh my gosh… oh my gosh… I am so dead… (He looks up and sees someone sitting at a table who notices him)

Man: hey! I've read about you in the paper! Nice job on getting that girl in bed.

Goten: (His stomach drops) (He then gets up from the table and throws the paper in the trash and runs out the door) Mind: does Vegeta read the newspaper? I mean he doesn't seem like the type… oh my gosh, he is going to tear out my spine… why the hell did that happen? I lost control! (He then takes flight in the air)

(Capsule Corp. in Bra's room)

Bulma: (Opens the door to her room) come on sleepy head! You're going to sleep the whole day away get up!

Bra: (Puts on an act and starts yawning as if she was really sleeping and she slowly gets out of bed) I'm coming… I'm coming…

Bulma: gosh, you're slower then I was when I was a kid. Breakfast is one the table so get down there quick before it gets cold. (Walks away)

Bra: (Gets out of bed and takes care of all her earlier morning deeds and then goes down to the kitchen)

(She sits at the table and eats her well balanced breakfast)

Bra: where's dad and Rya?

Bulma: oh their doing earlier morning training… as usual. It seems that those two just haven't quit, I see a lot of Vegeta in Rya and they practically act the same as well.

Bra: yeah I'm not too surprised.

Bulma: so how was your date last night?

Bra: (Has a small sweat drop) oh it was great, we went to that restaurant you pointed out to us and it was a smash hit date.

Bulma: cool, I'm sure he was really charming.

Bra: oh yeah.

Bulma: (Starts chuckling)

Bra: (Chuckles as well)

Bulma: so what are you going to do today?

Bra: actually I was going to go over Marron's today.

Bulma: whatever for?

Bra; just to talk, ya know.

Bulma: oh okay. Well have fun.

Bra: Kay. (Gets up from the table)

(Gravity room)

Vegeta: (Is shown throwing punches in the air non-stop and he often times throws kicks in the air as well)

Rya: (Is shown doing back flips in the air and then he lands on his finger and starts doing push ups but only using one finger as he balances himself in the air)

Vegeta: (Looks at Rya) show off…

(Suddenly the door to the gravity room opens up)

Bra: (Stands at the door) hey guys!

Vegeta: ah, Bra… I was wondering when you were going to get up.

Rya: (Jumps back to his feet and starts looking at Bra)

Vegeta: so how was your date with Kakorot's youngest son?

Bra: oh it was great!

Vegeta: of course it was… although I would like it more if you were doing more training.

Bra: oh come on dad! I'm a girl; I mean you don't make mom train.

Vegeta: well you have Sayian blood in you, there is a difference.

Bra: yeah well- (Notices Rya looking at her intently)

Rya: (Knows what she knows)

Bra: Mind: Oh no… he knows… I completely forgot about his mind reading ability… shit!

Rya: (Lets out a small chuckle after having heard Bra's thought)

Vegeta: what is it Bra?

Bra: oh… I was going to tell you that I was going to go to Marron's house for a little while.

Vegeta: oh… well make sure you hurry on back, I think it's our best bet if I teach you a few moves.

Bra: (Sighs) okay dad… I promise I'll let you teach me some stuff.

Rya: (Talks to Vegeta) Vegeta let me please take 5.

Vegeta: but you haven't taken a break one time since we've started this training.

Rya: well a Drone can go without getting tired for a number of days and well it's been a number of weeks now and I think I could use a small break.

Vegeta: (Sighs) fine, but hurry back it gets boring in here without a sparring partner.

Rya: sure.

Bra: (Stands out in the hallway)

Rya: (Leaves the gravity room and closes the door behind him) Bra…

Bra: (Has a sweat drop) yeah…

Rya: how do you explain last night?

Bra: it just sort of happened! It's really no business of yours.

Rya: listen Bra, I'm willing to keep this a secret from your parents if you just work with me here, okay.

Bra: you'd really do that?

Rya: yeah, I'm a guest in this house; I shouldn't be the one who rats people out for stuff.

Bra: what do you want me to do in exchange?

Rya: nothing, but in the future think before you do things because you might regret them later.

Bra: but how would you know this? You don't even have women on your planet.

Rya: exactly, I myself have just learned that.

Bra: oh…

Rya: if you keep quiet… I'll keep quiet.

Bra: okay.

Rya: (Smiles to Bra)

Bra: (Smiles as well) see ya Rya! (Runs away about to go to Marron's house)

Rya: yeah! (He then walks to the Gravity room door and presses the button and the door slides open) Mind: be careful Bra… (Goes in the room and the door slides to a shut behind him)

(Goku's house)

(Goku and Goten are talking)

Goku: and it made the Newspaper!?

Goten: yes…

Goku: whoa! That isn't really good… good thing your mother isn't here or she'd have a fit!

Goten: yeah I know.

Goku: but still you sure picked pretty well Goten, Bra is a good girl.

Goten: thank you dad.

Goku: but my question is: how are you going to cover this up from Vegeta? If he sees this I have a pretty good idea he'll pummel you into the ground.

Goten: I know! I know! I've been dreading it all day now!

Goku: hmm… maybe you should tell the paper studio to stop publishing the story.

Goten: I can't just walk in and tell them to not do what they get paid for…

Voice: I know what you can do…

(Goku and Goten both look and they have a look of oh-oh on there face as they know the voice to the person it belongs to)

Chi-Chi: (Comes walking out of the bathroom with the Newspaper in her hand showing the picture to Goten, she then walks all way up to Goten and gets in his face) (She then slaps him) how dare you do something like this! What the hell were you thinking!

Goku: Chi-Chi, could you cut him some slack he wasn't thinking clearly at the time.

Chi-Chi: buzz out Goku! Now mister you're going to go right over to Vegeta's face and look him square in the eye and you'll tell him the truth word for word!

Goten: but mom-

Chi-Chi: don't but mom me! You'll do as I say in the time I say it in!

Goten: but he'll kill me!

Chi-Chi: well you should have thought about that before you decided to take advantage of Bra!

Goten: wait what!? I didn't take advantage of her!

Chi-Chi: well through my eyes any man close to middle age who goes out with a young girl like her takes advantage of them!

Goten: now you're completely changing the story.

Goku: Chi-Chi, you know better then I do that Goten would never do something like that.

Chi-Chi: really? How can we be sure?

Goten: it was consensual mom, nothing more. She agreed, and I told her if she didn't feel up to it she didn't have to.

Chi-Chi: fine, maybe it wasn't that… but still you can't keep going around having sex with random women like you always do Goten!

Goten: (Has a sweat drop on the side of his head)

Chi-Chi: then I was okay with it, but now that you've gotten to Bra that is the last straw! Get down to Vegeta right now and tell him the truth!

Goten: okay, okay! I will. (With his hands in the air) I'm going right now! (Runs out the door of the house)

Goku: (To Chi-Chi) you do know he probably won't go to him, right?

Chi-Chi: he won't be allowed back into this house until he does.

Goku: are you sure you should be this direct with Goten? I mean if it was consensual it was consensual.

Chi-Chi: that's not the point, what makes me mad is that he's trying to keep it a secret from Vegeta.

Goku: oh I see… I sure hope the kid gets home in one piece though.

Chi-Chi: …

(Kame House)

Roshi: (Is shown in his arm chair reading his dirty magazines)

Turtle: (Is shown on the dirt blowing bubbles)

(Inside the house)

(In Marron's room)

Marron: hey Bra… you look like you want to say something.

Bra: well yeah I do… it's actually part of the reason why I came over.

Marron: oh, well you can tell me anything you want Bra, I'm all ears.

Bra: well it's about Goten…

Marron: what!? Did he do something bad to you!? I'll kill him if he did!

Bra: no, no! He was very charming; it was one of the best dates I've ever been on.

Marron: oh, then what was it?

Bra: well after the day, I didn't go home right away.

Marron: what did you do?

Bra: (Sighs) (She then starts smiling) we… (Blushes) we made love last night…

Marron: (Her face falls off her head, not literally) come again?

Bra: we had-

Marron: oh my goodness! I'm so proud of you! (Hugs Bra)

Bra: (Doesn't hug back but has a smile on her face)

Marron: what brought that on?

Bra: I don't know it just kind of happened.

Marron: who else knows?

Bra: well Rya does, but he knows everything before you even do it.

Marron: wow… you're lucky… I always thought that I was going to be the one to get there…

Bra: don't worry Marron… one day you will get your chance.

Marron: yeah.

Bra: it was just so magical though. (She starts to explain more things)

Marron: (Pretends to listen but begins to think to herself) Mind: I can't believe this… it's not fair… I thought I was going to be the one who got that far with Goten… gosh, I think Pan was right…

(Remembering back to Episode 79)

Marron: well I'm happy for you Bra and I must say you picked a pretty good hunk of a man. I myself wanted to ask him to take me out a few times but I never had the guts to do it.

Pan: why not though? You've known him longer before we were even born.

Marron: (Starts to blush) I guess you can say it was somewhat a case of stage fright… (Starts chuckling)

Pan: interesting…

Bra: I concur…

(Back to Episode 80)

Marron: Mind: why didn't I ask him out when I had the chance? I'm such an idiot!

Bra: … and the rest was history. (As she finishes what she was talking about)

Marron: that's great Bra, I'm proud of you… (Hugs her again)

Bra: (Hugs Marron) this is like a new high in my life Bra, I feel so good about it!

Marron: (Her face is shown) that's great… (She drops a small tear from her eyes)

(Downstairs in Kame House)

Krillian: (Is reading the Newspaper and eating cereal) now I wonder what's in- (Suddenly spits out his cereal)

18: oh come on Krillian why do you always have to spit all the bowls I put together!?

Krillian: that wasn't me 18 that was this… (Hands the Newspaper to 18)

18: (Looks at the page) (She then turns and sees Marron and Bra walking by) Bra! Get in here!

Bra: huh? Your mom wants me?

Marron: that's a new one.

(Both Marron and Bra walk into the kitchen)

18: what's this all about? (Shows Bra the page)

Bra: huh!? (Grabs the Newspaper) (She looks at it with disbelief)

Krillian: oh boy…

18: so then those bastard paparazzi are invading your privacy? I ought to go down to their head quarters and beat the shit out of all of them.

Krillian: now, now honey calm down…

18: there's no need to be calm!

Krillian: right!

Marron: I'm so sorry Bra…

Bra: oh no… if my dad sees this he's going to kill Goten.

Marron: are you sure about that? I mean it's only natural that on some dates it escalates even further to what you guys did.

Bra: yeah, but you don't know my father like I do. If you so much as look at him the wrong way he'll take that as a challenge.

Krillian: what do you plan to do, to make him not see it?

Bra: well Rya knows about it and he said he'd keep it under wraps… so maybe he'll hide the news from Vegeta.

18: but how long do you think he'll be able to even keep that up? I mean something like this will probably be on the news for quite sometime…

Bra: well- (She comes with another realization) oh no… if the Z-fighters have reached celebrity status; there is no doubt in my mind that the TV will report it…

Krillian: yeah you're right about that, that Leroy Ju-Tong will do anything to boost ratings, even something as stupid as celebrity intercourse.

Bra: oh gosh, I hope to the Kai's that my dad won't watch TV for awhile or read the newspaper.

Marron: does he?

Bra: on very rare occasions… but you never know he could choose right now if he wanted to.

Marron: oh man…

Bra: gosh… listen I have to go! I've got to see what's going on back home! (Starts running out of the house)

Marron: don't get yourself into trouble out there Bra!

Bra: I won't! (She goes out on the beach and then takes lift off into the sky and flies across the West Sea)

Marron: oh man, I hope Vegeta doesn't find out.

Krillian: yeah… we all know what he'll do if he does.

18: I think he'll understand.

Krillian: really?

18: no promises but I think he's an understanding man even with his attitude.

Krillian: maybe… but I doubt that.

(Capsule Corp.)

Goten: (Is shown standing outside of Capsule Corp.) oh man… I'm sorry mom but I can't go in there. (He says to himself) Vegeta will massacre me if I tell him the truth. I can see all that he'll do right now…

(In Goten's Imagination)

(All of West City blows up into a million pieces with a large energy beam consuming it)

(Out of Goten's Imagination)

Goten: (Starts taking heavy breathes) I'm so nervous…

(Inside Capsule Corp.)

(Kitchen)

Bulma: (Is looking at a newspaper) oh no… (She sees the article)

Vegeta: (Comes from a hallway and goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of juice and starts to drink it, he also has a rag on his shoulder)

Bulma: (Knows what Vegeta will do if he saw the article, she hides it as best as she can)

Rya: (Comes walking out and sits at the table) hey Bulma…

Bulma: hey Rya… (Motions to Rya and asks him using her face if he knew)

Rya: (Shook his head 'yes')

Vegeta: (Stops drinking and holds the juice in his hands) now that was some good juice… I think I could use a good breather… (Sits down at the table with Rya and Bulma) when are you going to get dinner done Bulma?

Bulma: in a little while! Hold your horse's king of the house! (Sarcastic)

Vegeta: psh…

Rya: are you going to be training again Vegeta anytime soon?

Vegeta: I still wonder why you even ask me questions Rya, I mean if you don't use your mind reading abilities then what's the point of even having them?

Rya: oh sorry… (Really he was just trying to distract Vegeta from looking at the Newspaper Bulma is trying to hide)

Vegeta: (Looks at Bulma) why are you leaning in so close to that Newspaper?

Bulma: oh… no reason…

Vegeta: you look as if you're sweating… are you suffering heat stroke?

Bulma: no… I'm fine…

Vegeta: you're hiding something…

Bulma: whatever gave you that idea?

Vegeta: I can tell when you are doing that Bulma.

Bulma: umm… no?

Vegeta: let me see that! (Grabs the Newspaper from her clutches)

Bulma: there aren't very many good articles in it today! I think it would be better if you put it down!

Vegeta: (Ignores her and looks at it)

Rya: (Rubs his hands on his face) oh boy…

Vegeta: (Slaps the paper on the table) alright… where is the boy?

Bulma: oh great… this is the reaction we all expected from you Vegeta! Can't you let it go!?

Vegeta: I'll let it go once I kick the shit out of Goten… (Gets up from his chair and makes his way to the Capsule Corp. doorway)

Rya: oh crap… Goten is outside, I can feel his presence…

Bulma: oh great he picked a good time to come here…

(Both Bulma and Rya get off of their seats to go outside with Vegeta)

(Outside)

Vegeta: (Opens the door and begins walking outside towards Goten standing at the entrance walkway)

Goten: oh good Vegeta. You're just the man I wanted to see.

Vegeta: (Continues waking towards Goten)

Goten: umm… Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Is in front of Goten looking at him in the face)

Goten: oh crap!

Vegeta: (Punches Goten in the stomach knocking him to the ground)

Goten: (Is at a loss of breathe) oh damn…

Vegeta: right after I tell you not to touch a single hair on her body, you go ahead and you do it anyway!? What the hell were you thinking!?

Goten: I know, I know Vegeta! It was a stupid thing to do and I never should have done it! But it just felt so right at the time…

Vegeta: it felt right to fondle my daughter!? I don't think so! (Points towards him about to blast him)

Goten: wait! Please Vegeta just let me tell you the story! Please!

Vegeta: I've heard enough! Let this beam teach you a lesson in keeping your hands off of important things!

Voice: no daddy!

Vegeta: huh!?

(Suddenly Bra goes in front of Goten to defend him)

Vegeta: Bra!? What are you doing?

Bra: I can't let you hurt Goten dad…

Vegeta: but he screwed around with you!

(Bulma and Rya are standing outside near the entrance of the house)

Bra: what if I told you that I did it all willingly?

Vegeta: what?

Bra: listen dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, as much as you want me to be. Goten showed me a side I didn't know I had last night. He did something no other man I've gone out with before has had the guts to do. And I have to tell you last night was one of the best nights and dates of my life.

Vegeta: but-?

Bra: dad, please, just let it go. We were both consensual; he said he wouldn't do it if I didn't feel ready to.

Vegeta: … (Puts the beam away)

Bra: thank you daddy.

Vegeta: (Sighs) (Looks to Goten) Goten, do you promise to be there when she needs you the most and do you promise not to harm her in anyway, shape, or form?

Goten: yes sir.

Vegeta: good then… as long as you follow those guidelines… I think we can work something out here. You're lucky that I love my daughter Goten or I wouldn't even consider letting Bra do what she did with you. But I see now that she is indeed and adult now. She is old enough to make her own decisions. I didn't see this before, but now I do. I'm sorry for what I did to you Goten.

Goten: don't worry about it Vegeta… I think I deserved some of it for not telling you right out.

Vegeta: (Smirks)

Bra: thank you dad. (Goes up to him)

(They both start hugging)

Vegeta: come Goten, I think you should stay for dinner.

Goten: (Gets up and off the ground and dusts himself off) okay.

(Vegeta, Bra, and Goten are shown walking towards the house)

(Rya and Bulma)

Bulma: wow that was a surprise…

Rya: yeah, even I was surprised by that… but I guess you never know a man until his daughter gets involved.

Bulma: yeah.

(Everyone is shown walking inside the house)

Narrator: in the end all worked out well with Goten and Vegeta, and they were able to date freely anyway that they wished or saw fit, Vegeta truly let go of her and allowed her to do things the way a young woman such as herself should be aloud to do. Of course this doesn't mean he'll let hr drink or anything. (Chuckles)

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, some weird black toxic is attacking West City with waves and all kinds of burning liquids as it travels through the street, and it is up to Goku and Vegeta to stop this, but the worst thing isn't the toxic itself, but what's forming out from the toxic! You don't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 81: A strange and gooey toxic.

Authors Note: okay! This was the last episode of the Saga, I will now start a new saga with a different name so you guys have to watch out for that one when it is released, and as far as I can tell it might be released quicker then you think, this next saga also will not be as long, but it will defiantly be ground breaking in terms of character development. This saga like I said will not be that long hopefully as I have ideas for the future saga that I want to be delivered so this saga will be more of an intermission saga but with a lot going on it. Well see you when I start the next story.


End file.
